La Historia de Oro
by HolyOak
Summary: Ésta es una crónica del pasado de los Caballeros Dorados clásicos: sus aventuras y vivencias desde que pusieron un pie en el Santuario, consiguen sus armaduras y se vuelven hombres. Desde su niñez hasta su muerte, los Santos de Oro luchan entre su naturaleza humana y su destino como guerreros de Atena. Capítulo 56 'La Primera Exclamacion de Atena'
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

"¡Nace!"

El patriarca despertó a la luz de los débiles rayos del alba, se rebulló un poco en la cama con el fin de dormir un poco más…

Pero fue imposible, no había dormido bien en las últimas semanas y éste día, al parecer no iba a ser la excepción, se levantó y con ritmo lento y acompasado se puso una bata, la temperatura desciende antes de amanecer y la altura de la Cámara del Patriarca, empotrada en la montaña, la hacía blanco perfecto de vientos helados que junto con la arquitectura de villa griega convertían el lugar en un verdadero congelador en las noches de invierno.

Se vistió y arregló con parsimonia, luego se dirigió a la pequeña estatua de Atena para hacer sus oraciones; allí pidió una vez más por el mundo, por un año de paz, por que llegara un día en que la Orden de Santos ya no fuera necesaria, porque por un instante, las personas descubrieran el amor de su diosa y a través de él se amaran y respetaran las unas a las otras, oró por todos aquellos que no sabían a quien le debían el equilibrio en el mundo, pues aunque Atena aún no había renacido, su cosmos y su amor siempre velaban por los habitantes de la Tierra.

Después de una hora, llegó el momento de ponerse a trabajar. A veces el papa envidiaba a su compañero y amigo, Dohko de Libra; sentado ante la Gran Cascada vigilando el sello, no teniendo otro deber más que mirar; podía tranquilamente meditar y estar acogido en su propio solaz.

Pero Shion también imaginaba que Dohko debía de sentirse terriblemente solo, pensando todo el día, era de esperar que recordara batallas pasadas hacía ya siglos, sus compañeros caídos y como el mundo era mejor en aquellos días, temía que eso le transformara en un ser desgraciado e infeliz; por eso le había destinado a entrenar al alma reencarnada del Santo de Bronce del Dragón, pero éste aún no había nacido.

Era precisamente por eso que había más trabajo que nunca, la Orden de Santos de Atena comenzaba a reencarnarse y nacer, Shion debía localizarlos y traerlos a su lado cuanto antes para comenzar todo de nuevo, que entrenaran, ganaran su armadura y protegieran el mundo. Aunque muchos de ellos ya habían llegado al Santuario, el papa aún no tomaba valor para someterlos a entrenamiento ¡eran tan pequeños! Muchos no cumplían 7 años, otros eran menores que el lustro y muchos más eran apenas bebés. Él mismo empezó a lo años.

Shion se asomó a la terraza que daba al Patio central de la Villa del Patriarca iluminado ya por la luz cálida de la mañana, dónde los jóvenes santos que ya podían caminar jugaban y corrían, los otros estaban en brazos de algunos guardias del Santuario, al cual protegían en ausencia de los verdaderos guerreros de Atena; otros bebés recibían mimos de las amazonas enmascaradas.

Algunos futuros Santos de Plata y Oro estaban listos para empezar sus prácticas de pelea y descubrir sus poderes, otros seguían estudiando sus lecciones teóricas.

Aioros trataba de reclamar el pequeño cuerpo de Aioria, su hermano, de brazos de una amazona, poniéndose de puntitas daba saltitos para poder verle el rostro, hasta que alguien le hundió la cabeza para llamar su atención, Aioros se volvió con fastidio y le regaló a Saga un empujón.

Shura y Afrodita jugaban con una pelotita de colores que de vez en vez era babeada por un tercer bebé, ése niño era extraño. Fue llevado ante Shion desde Italia pero… el soldado había dicho que sus padres habían sido brutalmente asesinados y de hecho el mismo niño fue encontrado en un charco de sangre, el bebé ni siquiera tenía un nombre, el papa se preguntaba si eso había marcado de alguna manera al futuro Santo de Cáncer.

Había otros 2 bebés, ambos eran muy pequeños para sostenerse sentados, así como Aioria, reposaban en brazos de sus guardianes temporales, bueno… uno reposaba, el otro… era con seguridad, el niño más llorón que Shion había visto nunca y en ése momento se empeñaba en tirarle del pelo a su compañero que trataba de dormir o quitarle el chupón de la boca aunque él ya tenía uno en la suya.

El papa sonrió y recordó a los antiguos Santos que habían nacido bajo las mismas constelaciones que aquellos 2 bebés, se preguntó si, cuando crecieran Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario serían igual de cercanos que sus encarnaciones pasadas. Al cabo, las verdaderas amistades trascendían el tiempo y estaban destinadas a formarse una y otra vez, como una planta que crece, es cortada y de nuevo vuelve a crecer. Por lo pronto, Milo estaba muy entretenido en perturbar el sueño de Camus.

En ése momento entró un bebé a escena, Shion quería a todos los pequeños santos, pero ese niño era el más importante para él, no como papa y dirigente del Santuario, sino como alguien con corazón de ser humano, el futuro Santo de Oro de Aries.

Mu

El soldado que le cargaba se percató de la mirada fija del Patriarca, le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y fue a situarse con el niño en brazos bajo un frío arco de piedra, calentado por los rayos del sol y sacó de las cobijas del bebé una pequeña mamila cuya punta acomodó en la boquita de Mu, quien poco a poco se quedó dormido.

De pronto, Shion sintió una sacudida en el cosmos, fuerte y certera como una flecha de luz que atraviesa la noche. Lejana como la luz de las estrellas y hermosamente fría como el reflejo de la luna en la nieve.

**Nace**

Pero… ¿quién?


	2. ¿Dónde está el bebé?

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Dónde está el bebé?"

El papa se tambaleó, un soldado se acercó con presteza y preguntó con cautela:

-"¿Se encuentra bien, Su Santidad?"-

Pero Shion no le oía, en ése momento estaba lejos en un lugar lejos del espacio y del tiempo, a donde las voces terrenas no le alcanzaban ni el dolor le tocaba.

_Estaba oscuro_

_Oscuro como una noche sin estrellas y sin luna, oscuro como la mente de Shion cuando le dijeron su misión en la anterior guerra sagrada pasada, oscuro como su alma cuando sintió que enfrentaba todas las edades del mundo él solo, oscuro como las duras críticas del pueblo de Rodorio, quejándose siempre de la poca seguridad reinante en el lugar y en el mundo, pues ellos sabían que la misión de los habitantes del Santuario era asegurarse del bienestar de los seres humanos, inconscientes de que el Patriarca y sus allegados hacían hasta lo imposible por ayudar a la humanidad pero el alcance no podía ser igual que al de épocas pasadas porque simplemente no había Santos que … no había Santos que…._

_A Shion le entraron ganas de derramar todas las lágrimas que se había tragado desde hacía dos siglos. _

_No lo hizo, no lo hizo porque debía de continuar, debía de seguir, debía de ser así; pero ése hecho no menguaba la oscuridad reinante en aquel lugar ubicado quien-sabe en dónde._

_De pronto Shion pensó que eso era también causa de su propia debilidad, debilidad manifestada en aquellos momentos en que la fe que tenía en Atena titilaba como lucecita de luciérnaga en lugar de brillar con el fuego de millares de soles. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta de ése sentimiento de hallarse en falta, el patriarca encendió su cosmo._

_Era una cosa curiosa, el cosmo, se potenciaba y encendía con la misma rapidez y poder con que su fe y esperanza lo hacía en relación a su diosa y a su causa. El cosmo entonces iluminaba las tinieblas de las almas de los Santos y podían suceder milagros, pero en realidad no era más que eso: creer y esperar en Atena._

_El papa pensaba en esto mientras trataba de luchar contra ésa sombra que le rodeaba, su cosmo brilló, hubo un relámpago de todos los colores posibles y un destello; luego Shion oyó la lluvia y el llanto de un bebé._

_Siempre le disgustó escuchar el llorar de un niño, por ser una expresión de sufrimiento; pero los sollozos de aquel niño ¿o era una niña? eran terribles. No por ser ensordecedores sino por la tristeza que destilaban, el nivel de desolación que transmitían iba aumentando, no así el sonido de la lluvia. **¿Dónde estaba ése bebé?** ¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar? ¿Por qué nade le consolaba? ¿Por qué nadie acudía en su auxilio? El vacío de su llorar se hizo tan intenso que Shion no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a correr en dirección a donde se oían los lamentos, pero a pesar de su cosmo, la oscuridad seguía siendo impenetrable sólo se oía la suave lluvia caer sobre piedra y el llanto de aquel bebé._

_El patriarca se dijo entonces que comparado con su dolor, el sufrimiento del pequeño ser a lo lejos parecía mucho más intenso, Shion resbaló y cayó de nuevo en medio de las sombras. No daba la impresión de haberse acercado al bebé, si acaso se hallaba en el mismo punto._

_Entonces comenzó a clarear._

_Él se puso de pie, dispuesto a que la luz le guiara hacía el bebé, pero se percató de que a medida que la iluminación (¿cuál era su fuente, su cosmo?) aumentaba, él mismo perdía la consciencia, cayó de bruces._

_El llanto del bebé se perdió en la lejanía y Shion se desmayó, sintiendo por primera vez en aquella visión la fría caricia de la lluvia._

Shion despertó recostado contra una columna de la esquina este de la Sala del Trono, 2 guardias con aspecto preocupado le miraban con inquietud:

-"¿Se encuentra bien Su Santidad?"-

-"¿Qué le ha pasado?"-

-"¿Desea que le traiga agua?"-

-"No, gracias"- respondió él, aunque sentía la boca terriblemente seca –"¿Qué me ha ocurrido?"-

-"Se desmayó mientras miraba el patio y le tratamos de llevar a sus habitaciones, pero cuando cruzábamos la puerta"- señaló la enorme puerta de doble hoja de madera blanca con incrustaciones lacadas en oro –"se retorció de dolor y caímos los tres al suelo, entonces lo recostamos aquí"-

-"Sí, lamento las molestias, no he dormido bien últimamente"- Shion buscaba una manera de que le dejaran solo sin ser descortés, no por ser la persona más importante del Santuario, después de Atena, tenía derecho a mostrar grosería con un subordinado –"Creo que he sufrido una pequeña conmoción, es todo"- con un gesto, les despidió.

Shion caminó por la larga alfombra escarlata que subía la escalinata hasta su trono, éste le pareció irónico en comparación a su comportamiento en el sueño… ¿había sido un sueño? ¿una visión? ¿quién era ése bebé?

-"Su Santidad no se encuentra bien"- uno de los guardias que había ayudado al patriarca regresaba al patio donde estaban los niños y le contaba lo sucedido al soldado que cargaba a Aioria, Saga y Aioros jugaban cara o cruz con una moneda que encontraron tirada en un rincón, enfrente de ellos dentro de una gran Moisés dos amazonas lograron que Milo cerrara los ojos y le colocaron junto al durmiente Camus.

Todavía faltaban 40 minutos para el desayuno, así que no hacía daño que los bebés durmieran un poco más, claro ejemplo era Mu al cual a pesar de que su guardián luchaba por alimentar (no se había despertado para comer durante la noche) se empeñaba en dormir.

-"Lo sé"- contestó el soldado –"en mis rondas nocturnas a menudo le oigo jadear en sueños…"-

-"Me han dicho"- intervinó la amazona a cargo de Camus –"que últimamente pasa mucho más tiempo que de costumbre orando ante el tabernáculo de Atena"-

-"Creo que es lógico"- interrumpió otro –"que ahora que tenemos bebés de a montón por aquí…."-

-"Hey! Yo no soy ningún bebé"- gritó Saga, que al contrario que Aioros, tenía la oreja bien parada. Escuchando toda la conversación.

-"El escuchar conversaciones a escondidas es propio de uno"- le replicó la mujer enmascarada, sin inmutarse.

Saga frunció su pequeñísimo ceño y cogió a Aioros por un brazo, levantándole sin dificultad, ya que era más fornido que su amigo. –"Vámonos de aquí…"- gruñó. Corrió con velocidad para sus pequeñas piernas y ambos niños se fueron lejos… del otro lado del moisés donde dormían Milo y Camus.

Sin duda, en la visión de Saga… aquello era una gran distancia.

Los guardias se comieron la risa y continuaron su charla:

-"Con tanto niño, es normal que esté estresado… además ya no le queda mucho tiempo para pensar a donde les debe mandar a entrenar, sobre todo a esos dos rebeldes sin causa"- dijo señalando con la cabeza a los próximos Santos de Oro de Géminis y Sagitario que ahora jugaban fuercitas con la panza sobre el suelo. La amazona a cargo de Shura se había descuidado con la nueva charla, y el niñito gateaba encima de la espalda de Saga, quien parecía tan acostumbrado al hecho que ni siquiera se giró para ver quién era.

-"Eso sin contar a los Santos de Plata"-

Dichos niños jugaban en otro patio del Santuario, específicamente en una gran explanada a cuya vista quedaba imponente la Colina Estrella. No es que Shion fuera elitista entre los mismos niños, pero consideraba que si iban a ser casi tanto como hermanos, era mejor que las relaciones se consolidaran entre los miembros de la misma orden, de modo que los Santos de Oro se desenvolvían en el oeste de la montaña superior del Santuario y los de Plata lo hacían del otro lado, encontrándose solo a la hora de cenar y para hacer la oración final del día ante la Gran Escultura de piedra de Atena.

Arriba de la villa una enorme campana de plata repicó para indicar que el desayuno de los Santos de Oro y sus guardianes estaba listo.

-"Entonces surge de nuevo la pregunta ¿podrá ésta generación de Santos ser la Última?"-

Nadie supo contestar a eso.


	3. M-miko – Cammo

**Capítulo 3**

"M-mi..ko – Ca..mmo"

-"¡Ésa papilla es mía!"- reclamó uno.

-"¡Pero si ya le has dado dos, no nos va a servir de nada un Santo gordo!"

-"Los bebés deben ser gordos"-

-"Éstos no"-

-"No es lo mismo gordos a sanos"-

-"¿Quieren callarse?"- dijo la amazona que tenía en brazos a Milo mientras recriminaba a sus 2 compañeros que competían por tratar de alimentar a sus respectivos bebés. La mujer le mecía con suavidad casi materna.

-"Solo digo que tengo que aprovechar cuando éste niño está despierto para darle de comer, porque una vez que pega ojo, bendita la hora en que logro que despierte"- se quejó el primer guardia mientras mesaba con delicadeza la rala melena lila de Mu.

-"Yo apenas estoy con la segunda ración de Camus"- dijo la otra guardia molesta –"Y el resto ya se ha acabado, además he visto que tratas de darle triples porciones de leche en mamila a ése niño"- añadió ya más calmada –"¿quieres matar de hambre a los demás Santos? ¿a cuál de ellos has estado robando comida?"- culminó abrazando con fervor a Camus, cuyos grandes ojos azules brillaban a la vista de la rica papilla de pollo.

-"¿He oído bien?"- intervino el soldado que había ayudado al patriarca –"¿sabes las dificultades que tenemos para conseguir dinero que nos dé de comer? ¿Y tú robas raciones para cebar a Mu?"-

-"Y que lo digas"- dijo la amazona con Milo, a quien tenía viendo hacia atrás y le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"La semana pasada que tuve el turno de comprar provisiones"- informó ella- "me encontré con una dama, si se le puede llamar así, que me preguntó cuánto dinero había robado el Santuario a la gente ignorante para alimentar a sus inútiles guardias y reparar la lujosa residencia del Patriarca"-

-"¿Qué?"- preguntaron y brincaron todos en sus asientos al oír semejante injusticia. Incluso el pequeño Mu hizo un ligero "¡Uh!" ¿Cómo podían decir eso, si todos los días el papa pensaba como harían para comer al siguiente? ¡¿cómo podían ser tan desconsiderados ya no con ellos, sino con los niños?!

-"Como lo oyen"-

-"¿Y qué le dijiste?"-

-"Lo más natural, que cada persona podía usar su dinero como quisiera y que de gente como ella, ni las babas de los bebés querían nada. Que la residencia del Patriarca era así porque la Primera Generación de Santos así lo había dispuesto, y que ni siquiera era por el patriarca sino por Atena"- zanjó ella, Milo eructó y aunque bizarro, el sonido hizo sonreír los rostros indignados de los presentes.

-"Bueno, no es la primera vez y no creo que sea la última"-

-"¡Como sea, ésa papilla es de Camus y no voy a dejar que se la quites!"- la mujer se abalanzó sobre el plato con tal ferocidad que lo hizo volcar sobre sí misma y sobre el bebé.

Todos se quedaron sin habla hasta que Camus gorjeó con alegría chupándose los dedos y tratando de alcanzar con la lengua las zonas de su cara en donde había caído el puré.

-"Emmm… técnicamente no te la quitó pequeño"- un soldado se acercó y poniéndose a Aioria en un brazo, se sacó un paño del bolsillo y se lo dio a la amazona que aún no profería palabra.

-"No te enfades Lygian, estoy seguro que nadie aquí ha pensado que sea gracioso"- aseveró el guardia, pero….

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-

-"No Saga, cállate o nos matará"-

-"¿De qué hablas? ¡Parece la versión griega de Memín Pinguín!, si es qu-"-

Ante las risas, la cara con máscara de Lygian se giró. En el otro extremo de la gran mesa de madera del patio interior de la Villa del patriarca donde desayunaban; Aioros enmudeció y Saga se atragantaba con los huevos para disimular la explosión anterior. Del otro lado de la mesa Shura y Afrodita despertaron alborozados al sonido de la risa estridente de Saga, a quien el guardia y la amazona responsables de los bebés miraban con furia, pues con mucho esfuerzo lograron que los niños, después de echar el aire, se durmieran.

Lygian pasó a Camus a su compañera sentada del otro lado de la mesa, y se puso de pie con lentitud amenazadora.

-"¡A correr se ha dicho!"- chilló Saga, arrastrando a Aioros, quien se resitía.

-"Yo no he hecho nada, suéltame"-

-"¿Te olvidas de mi gran técnica de simulación?"- se impacientó Saga, hablando como quien habla con un pobre enfermo. –"¡Ahora no sabe quién de los dos lo hizo!"-

Como si eso zanjara el asunto, Aioros se incorporó de la mesa a trompicones y se echó a correr tras Saga. Ambos niños se dirigieron a las escaleras que daban a Piscis, las cuales en un futuro se hallarían cubiertas de las rosas envenenadas del bebé que ahora respiraba ocupando el lugar de Camus en el único moisés del Santuario, a su lado el bebé Sin Nombre jugueteaba con una sonaja.

Lygian se sentó de nuevo riendo a carcajada limpia y metiendo con discreción el paño debajo de su máscara para limpiar los chorros de papilla que habían entrado, ensuciando su rostro.

-"¿Qué pasa Lygian?"- se rió el guardia del extremo opuesto de la mesa –"¿Demasiado rápidos?"- gritó agarrándose el estómago de tanto reír, su respiración entrecortada hacía saltar a Shura (estaba cargándolo) que miraba a su alrededor extrañado de que todo diera tumbos.

-"¿Bromeas?"- dijo la amazona que aferraba a Milo para que no se le ladeara la cabeza con el movimiento corporal de su propia risa. –"Son unos niños, no velocistas; de dos o tres zancadas les daría alcance"-

-"Nada compensará el terror psicológico de que creen que les sigo y no me ven"- Lygian apartó el paño y tendió las manos a Camus quien estaba en plena sesión de juego con Milo a base de darse de palmaditas en la cara, parecía que estaban en empates cuando Lygian tomó en brazos a Camus.

-"Debo ir a bañarlo, nos vemos por la tarde"- Lygian se despidió.

-"¿No sería mejor bañarlos juntos? Sabes que-"- comenzó a decir Mirra, quien cuidaba de Milo.

-"Oigan ¿no sienten frío?"- dijo extrañado Nereo arropando a Mu, el cual… estaba dormido.

-"Ahora que lo dices, creo que sí"- Mirra sintió como la piel se le enchinaba ante el descenso de la temperatura.

-"¿Por qué de pronto?"-

-"Estamos en invierno, pero aún así…"-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Esperen, creo que es…"-

-"¡Cállense!"- ordenó Lygian con urgencia en la voz y un ligero… ¿temor?

Todos la miraron, pero ella no los veía a ellos solo tenía ojos para el bebé en sus brazos.

-"Santo de Oro, Camus de Acuario"-

El título afloró a los labios de Lygian como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, todos estaban en silencio, después de todo, Camus era el siguiente líder de los Santos de Hielo.

El silencio sepulcral hizo audible la débil y sibilante voz del bebé:

**-"M-mi…ko"- **las pupilas azul aguamarina de Camus miraban con avidez las de color azul profundo de Milo.

-"¿Está tratando de decir su nombre?"- pensó Nereo

**-"Ca…mmo"-** dijo otra voz apenas audible por toda respuesta, Mirra miró a su propio niño encargado como si lo viera por primera vez.

-"Santo de Oro, Milo de Escorpio"-

-"¿Se han llamado?"- murmuró Daphne (ella y su hermano Febo se compartían el trabajo de cuidar a Afrodita y al bebé Sin Nombre) más para sí misma que para los demás.

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Cosmo"- era tan simple, Nereo fue quien lo dijo pero… cuantas cosas quería decir que dos bebés se hubieran dicho su nombre usando el cosmo.

-"Creo que como dices, es mejor bañarlos juntos. No quiero ponerme un abrigo ahora"- Mirra trató de quitarle carga a la situación y se fue con Lygian hacia las cabañas del oeste de la Montaña, donde la pequeña familia de los Santos de Oro crecía poco a poco.

Shion miró toda la situación desde su propia mesa de desayuno, medio oculta tras unas cortinas. Como se moría de ganas de alimentar a Mu él mismo… pero así debía de ser, no podía mostrar privilegios; Miró con interés el último suceso entre los soldados y los Santos, aquello solo significaba una cosa: todo sucedía mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Había procurado acallar la visión de antes, la meditaría por la tarde cuando mirara la fría y distante belleza de la estatua de Atena, cuando pudiera decirle de nuevo a su diosa lo exhausto y solo que se sentía, cuando de nuevo ahí… en lo profundo y secreto donde solo Ella podía escucharle, se sintiera imbuído de nuevas fuerzas y esperanzas para seguir adelante.

Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic, en éste su primer día de vida.

Por encima gracias a **Sanathos Ananke, **por sus buenas críticas y correcciones constructivas.

Mi propósito es actualizar cada 3° día, éste día fue ligeramente diferente porque... jejeje había puente. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por echar una ojeada a éste fic.


	4. La Torre de las Estrellas

**Capítulo 4**

"La Torre de las Estrellas"

Shion se retiró a su despacho y ordenó que se le sirviese allí la comida, quería entregarse por completo a su trabajo, lo suficiente para no distraerse pensando en el llanto de aquel bebé bajo la lluvia.

Luego repasó la escena del comedor

¿Cómo era posible? El ritmo de los acontecimientos de aquel día sucedían con tal velocidad que parecía una bofetada del destino, semejante al caer por un abismo al que no se ve el fondo y de pronto vislumbrarlo a centímetros de tu cuerpo.

Repasando, analizó… Camus y Milo eran como Dégel y Kardia en ciertos sentidos, de algún modo ya habían averiguado sus respectivos nombres, escuchó a Nereo decir que fue por el cosmos. Sin embargo, podía haber sido algo más simple que eso; tal vez solamente ya habían nacido sabiéndolo, casi como el propio Shion nació con psicoquinesia. Pero entonces… -"¡Basta!"- Se dijo –"Tu cabeza, Shion, da tantas vueltas que parece un trompo de colores, te harás enloquecer. No es la primera vez que tratas con situaciones extrañas al mismo tiempo, serénate y jerarquiza… ¿Qué es lo más urgente ahora? El papeleo. Por la tarde ya pensarás en lo demás"-

Shion cerró la enorme puerta de madera tallada y se quitó el casco que le sofocaba, se retiró la estola con bordados de oro y plata y la arrojó casi con furia, a un diván en el rincón. Sin querer, la estola en su trayectoria había chocado contra una vieja y pequeña pintura que fue a dar al suelo con un ruido sordo, su marco de madera demasiado viejo para el golpe, se astilló y partió en 3 pedazos irreparables; pero el papa no se dio cuenta, se ocupó en cambio, de abrir las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo que ocupaban toda una pared y daban una espléndida vista a las afueras de detrás del Santuario, el Pico que suponía la Colina Estrella se alzaba como un cuchillo cuya punta de perla y plata parecía querer rasgar el Cielo develando sus misterios. Shion recordó aquel lugar, hacía mucho que había hecho allí un retiro.

La Colina Estrella se componía de tres grandes edificios: una cámara, una torre y una capilla.

La Cámara Blanca eran las habitaciones reservadas para el patriarca cuando pasaba tiempo allí, como bien lo decía su nombre; todo en ella era de color blanco inmaculado; el suelo era de alabastro pulido, los muebles de fina madera de roble procesado de modo que perdiera su color hasta palidecer y aun así mantener su dureza, necesaria para hacer perdurar los bellos detalles que cada mueble tenía esculpidos. En realidad, Shion se los sabía de memoria, tan extasiado estuvo la primera vez que pisó La Cámara Blanca que pasó 2 días con su noches estudiando los grabados de sólo una parte de la estancia, la mayoría eran murales en miniatura de distintas generaciones de Santos de Atena, o palabras que los diferentes papas habían grabado con cosmos en mesas, divanes, sillas, o armarios. Éstos últimos eran un deleite, pues estaban atestados de pergaminos, escritos de todos los patriarcas anteriores.

La Capilla de Niké era en dos palabras: bella e imponente en su pequeñez; sus esquinas en círculos disimulaban el reducido espacio. El suelo era de mármol y nácar bruñido, y las paredes estaban pintadas con frescos hechos por las mismas ninfas de Artemisa, los cuales representaban las hazañas de Atena portando a Niké en sus manos. El lugar era cerrado exceptuando por un enorme boquete en el techo, al que cubría como una bóveda de cristal, un vidrio trabajado de tal modo que parecía que con polvo estelar (aquel usado para hacer las Armaduras de los Santos) habían hecho una evocación al casco de la Gran Estatua de piedra de Atena en el Santuario. La luz que entraba a raudales por la cúpula daba directo a una escultura, pero no de Atena; sino de Niké, la única de ese tipo sobre la Tierra; tallada en marfil tan puro que parecía de cocoa blanca. Sus rasgos eran finos y solemnes, al contrario que la Gran Estatua de Piedra de Atena en el Santuario, la sencilla escultura de Niké no imbuía un respetuoso y lejano amor sino uno terreno, cálido y cercano, amor al que a pesar de su divinidad, Shion podía llegar a comprender de algún modo. A veces, el papa pensaba que el propósito de Niké no sólo era dar victoria a la diosa suprema, sino de alguna manera, aspirar a hacer el enorme amor y sabiduría de Atena más cercano a los Santos y a los hombres. Niké aparecía seria, hermosa y magnífica, la fiel sirviente de Atena.

Para Shion el más hermoso de los edificios era **la Torre de las Estrellas**, era por mucho la estructura icónica de la Colina; sin embargo a diferencia de los otros edificios, no estaba hecha para lucir a la luz de sol, la Torre de las Estrellas debía su hermosura a la noche.

Su interior estaba diseñado para ser luminoso aún en la oscuridad, Cuando el papa entró por vez primera recordaba que el edificio se alzaba sobre él formando espirales de plata y perla que brillaban con iridiscencia, las ventanas talladas de la torre estaban labradas con gemas que absorbían y magnificaban la luz estelar y la hacían danzar por la única y gran habitación central. En la cima, había un enorme y bellísimo vitral de vivos colores que representaba las 88 constelaciones protectoras de los Santos de Atena, los reflejos azulados, púrpuras y blancos estaban manipulados por espejos, colocados estratégicamente para que atinaran sobre un trono de oro blanco y diamante que adquiría distintas tonalidades dependiendo de la luz de las estrellas, ya que de éstas dependía qué parte del vitral se perfilaba sobre el lujoso asiento.

En cambio, los haces de la plateada luz de la luna estaban destinados a prestarles su luminosidad a las doce estatuillas del Zodíaco desperdigadas por el lugar, dispuestas sobre pequeñas columnas griegas. Cada figura estaba primorosamente labrada en cantera y granito color hueso que al recibir la caricia de la luna parecía que brillaba con luz propia.

Era en la Torre de las Estrellas en donde Shion descifraba los designios de éstas y gracias a ellas descubrió donde hallar a los distintos Santos y era allí en donde debía meditar a donde había que mandar a entrenar a cada uno.

El patriarca se abstrajo de mirar con embeleso la Colina Estrella y sus maravillas para prestar atención al presente, ya sabía que debía retirarse a ésos edificios durante un tiempo en futuro próximo para saber qué hacer con los bebés, pero antes tenía mucho que hacer.

Se sentó ante el gran escritorio y se dispuso a sacar papeles, leer, firmar, clasificar… había un documento firmado por el jefe de la familia Jáiah de la exótica y lejana India…

* * *

Milo bostezó y se abrazó a su amigo que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama de su cuidadora, Lygian les acomodó para que no se acalorasen mutuamente y continuó su plática con Mirra.

Nereo y Febo hablaban en su cabaña, Daphne arrullaba a los 2 pequeños, uno de ellos no podía estarse quieto si no tenía una flor recién cortada en su manita. Así que Daphne y su hermano se proponían tener un pequeño jardín.

-"Esperen"- les aconsejaba Nereo. –"No se precipiten, aún no saben hasta cuanto tendrán a los niños, tal vez no sea por mucho y no convenga gastar en tener un jardín"-

-"Pero yo quiero que estén contentos… así solo sea una noche más"- se defendió Daphne

-"No eres quien para hablar Nereo"- le recriminó Febo –"mira que darle triples raciones a Mu tampoco es precisamente ahorrativo"-

-"No es eso, Mu es un niño de constitución débil que necesita…"-

-"¿Débil? Ja. El día menos pensado te tendrá flotando por los aires"- le cortó su compañero.

Nereo hizo caso omiso y aferrando al pequeño lemuriano junto a su corazón, pasó a hablar de otros temas.

En otro lugar del Santuario, justo debajo de las gradas del campo de entrenamiento había un pequeño hueco, por el que dos niños terminaban de recuperar el resuello y comían caramelos.

-"Pensé que moriría"- jadeaba Aioros, metiéndose un dulce de leche a la boca.

-"Yo no"- aportó Saga al tiempo que se comía uno que tenía picante –"no tuve miedo ni por un instante"-

-"Pero tú fuiste el que-"-

-"Que no tuve miedo"- le acalló Saga.

El pequeño Aioros decidió que por esta vez era mejor ceder, Saga se puso de pie, el techo de aquel hueco le rebasaba en, por lo menos 2 cabezas.

-"Éste lugar es perfecto"- dijo orgulloso.

-"¿Para qué?"- preguntó su amigo confundido.

-"Nunca te enteras de nada"- le recriminó Saga –"la otra noche mientras cenábamos te dije que necesitábamos una base"-

-"No me acuerdo, ¿para qué queremos una base si ya tenemos el patio de su Santidad? "-

Saga le metió un coco.

-"Cualquier agente repartidor de justicia como los que nosotros seremos necesita una base"- Aioros se sobaba la coronilla, seguía sin entender el punto de aquello.

-"¡Aioros!"- el pequeño Saga se desesperó -"tenemos que tomar una base para guardar y comer todos los dulces que compremos en Rodorio, donde guardar el dinero que nos encontremos por ahí"- le enseñó la moneda con la que ésa mañana habían jugado cara o cruz –"y donde escondernos cuando no queremos que nos castiguen"-

-"¿Cómo ahora?"-

-"Exacto y si por algún motivo no sé dónde estás, entonces me dejarás en la base, osea aquí, un mensaje con una nota que explique tu localización y yo iré enseguida a buscarte"-

-"¿Para qué?"-

-"Por si estás en problemas, yo pueda ayudarte. Lo mismo harás tú"- le explicó Saga con más paciencia que de costumbre

-"Pero si me perdí, ¿cómo quieres que te dejé un mensaje aquí?"-

-"Caray… no había pensado en eso. Habrá que idear un sistema para esos casos"- pensó el pequeño Santo de Géminis –"en fin, supongo que tenemos que volver a la cabaña a estudiar"- Saga tomó un último caramelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo sin que le viera Aioros, éste se levantó y tendió una mano a Saga para ayudarlo a incorporarse, luego escondió los dulces con el piecito debajo de una piedra.

-"¿Y si se los comen las hormigas?"- preguntó Aioros preocupado al abandonar el tesoro que con mucho esfuerzo él y su amigo habían ido juntando.

-"Las hormigas no entrarían a nuestra base, les resultaría demasiado peligroso"- le respondió Saga adoptando el tono que había empleado antes.

-"¡Ohhh!"-

Ambos niños salieron riendo del huequito, cuya entrada era pequeña, tenían que agacharse un poco para salir. Se despidieron en la entrada de la zona de las cabañas, Saga se apresuró y al llegar a su casita se encerró rápidamente en su cuarto. Luego fue directo a asomarse debajo de la cama, de dónde salió otro niño idéntico a él, solo que sus cabellos eran azules en lugar de púrpura, ambos niños se sentaron sobre el suelo. Saga sacó de su pechera la mitad de su desayuno con huevos (¿cuándo se lo metió allí?) y de su bolsillo le entregó el dulce de la base recién fundada con Aioros. Después comenzó a charlar mientras su gemelo comía con avidez y le escuchaba interesado:

-"Kanon"- le dijo Saga –"Espero que algún día, también tú puedas salir fuera y conocer a Aioros y a su hermanito y a los otros niños…."- el parloteo de Saga iluminaba la casita que pronto sería visitada por el maestro de Teoría estelar de Saga, dispuesto a continuar con la lección del día anterior.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo a **Sanathos Ananke**, por sus aportes, buenos deseos y correcciones. Me alegra que los Santos de Oro te fascinen tanto como a mí.

**itachisgirlfriend08 **me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Les dejo algunas notas para que no se me pierdan:**

Lygian- guardiana de Camus

Mirra- guardiana de Milo

Nereo- guardián de Mu

Febo y Daphne- guardianes de Afrodita y el bebé Sin Nombre (Máscara de la Muerte)

Algunos me han pedido que incluya también a algunos de los Santos de Plata. Lo haré en un punto, lo prometo; pero... pues... como el nombre y sinopsis del fic lo indica, ésta historia es principalmente sobre los Santos de Oro.

Repito lo dicho anteriormente, he tenido la suerte de poder escribir rápido y pronto. Pero entre-semana tengo que ir a trabajar y no siempre podré actualizar diario. Mi propósito es que no pasen más de 3 días. ¿Va?

¡Gracias y que tengan un día/noche excelente!


	5. Ya casi llegamos

**Capítulo 5**

"Ya casi llegamos"

En aquella hora del día, todos los Santos que ya sabían leer estudiaban, los que no aprendían a hacerlo y los bebés dormían.

En las cabañas de los Santos de Oro reinaba en silencio más absoluto, interrumpido de vez en vez por los trinos de los pájaros o los lejanos gritos de los soldados al entrenar en la antigua construcción del foro.

* * *

En la casita donde vivían Lygian y Camus reinaba el caos; a Mirra le tocaba el turno de ir a preparar la comida de la tarde y encargó a su prima cuidar el bebé. Ambos niños parecían mantener una competencia sobre quién gritaba más fuerte, pero a pesar del esfuerzo de Camus, Milo le llevaba ventaja. Lygian se dijo que si su cabeza no estallaba en tres segundos era porque Atena le tenía en su gracia, de pronto la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y por ella entró Aioros con su hermanito en brazos:

-"Dhenes me ha pedido que te encargues de Aioria porque tiene clase conmigo y con Saga"- Aioros le tendió con sumo cuidado el cuerpecito del bebé a Lygian.

Lo que sucedió después hizo que el pobre niño saliera corriendo de la cabaña con Aioria a salvo en sus brazos.

-"No te preocupes"- le dijo a los asustados ojazos azules de su hermano –"jamás dejaré que te haga eso"- luego pensó en Lygian –"¿Quién comería esa clase de sopa?"-

* * *

En un lugar no lejos de allí, Nereo salía de la cabaña de Febo y Daphne, para hacer a Mu tomar aire con la esperanza de así reanimarle; de hecho en algún punto el soldado pensó que el bebé estaba enfermo, pero Mirra le tranquilizó diciéndole que así era el comportamiento de los lemurianos, incluso el patriarca le confesó en audiencia privada que de sus clases recibidas como joven Santo de Oro, solo recordaba la mitad; le dijo que era probable que eso sucediera debido a la psicoquinesia mal encausada, era agotador guardar la energía en la mente en lugar de mantenerla enmedio de ésta y su cuerpo, técnica que los muvianos aprendían naturalmente al llegar a la niñez tardía.

Pero en vano, Mu se negaba a mostrar sus pupilas de color verde a Nereo. Éste se contentó con arrullarle junto a un dátil enorme. En realidad, se había encariñado con el pequeño mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, Mu era apacible y tranquilo, mientras le arrullaba parecía estar mirando el discurrir de un tranquilo arroyo.

Nereo se acercó al borde del acantilado, desde donde se podía ver la pequeña ciudad de Rodorio; y pensó en lo que les había dicho Mirra durante el desayuno; le ponía triste evocar la escena, aunado con las que él mismo había presenciado. Como guardián de un Santo de Oro, le correspondía preparar a su destino al niño a su cuidado, pero le enfermaba pensar las burlas y escarnios que el pequeño tendría que soportar hasta que el mundo pudiera volver a aceptar al Santuario tal y como era ahora. Al cabo, el patriarca no podía dictar opiniones de acuerdo a los caprichos de la gente, pero eso era algo que pocos entendían, el Santuario siempre estaría allí soportando embates del enemigo y de la propia humanidad a la que intentaba proteger.

Nereo sabía que las riquezas exteriores del Santuario podían llegar a sorprender, él mismo había oído de las maravillas de la Colina Estrella. Pero, ¿era tan difícil entender que esas joyas arquitectónicas y ese arte no era propiedad de nadie? ¡Era de Atena, ella misma y la Primera Generación de Santos los habían puesto allí! ¿quién podría reclamarlo? La Colina era para uso del patriarca claro, pero ni él podía llevarse nada; ¿unos días de descanso para compensar el extenuante cargo sobre sus hombros era inconcebible? Si las personas querían poseer lo que había en el Santuario pues entonces que fueran ellas las que recortaran comida de sus despensas para poder reparar y mantener aquello, de todos modos, las personas siempre donaban lo que les sobraba.

Nereo no entendía semejantes ideas, todo era por Atena ¿no era natural desear que el lugar de futura residencia para su diosa tuviera lo mejor?

Nereo sacudió su morena cabeza rapada al ras, ¿ésa era la humanidad a la que debían proteger? ¿ésa era la gente por la que el bebé que dormía en sus brazos debía estar dispuesto a dar su vida? La idea le provocaba una irónica gracia. Apartó sus ojos del pueblo y se dirigió, mientras mecía a Mu, a su propia cabaña.

* * *

En las cocinas había problemas…

-"¿Dónde ha quedado la carne de ayer?"- la preocupada voz de Mirra sonaba tras su máscara, que estaba perlada por el vapor de las decenas de ollas colocadas sobre los fogones.

-"Que yo recuerde, el saco no lo traía nadie"- dijo un soldado con la mano cerrada alrededor del mango de un gran cuchillo de verduras, tenía los dedos enrojecidos de tanto rebanar vegetales, cuyos cubitos recién cortados con esmero se amontonaban sobre una de las 4 viejas mesas de la enorme cocina.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- se acercaron 2 jóvenes amazonas que jugaban con las cacerolas y las palas del fondo.

-"Cuando el turno anterior fue al pueblo la semana pasada, se compró carne de res para los menús de éstos días. Pero ahora que hay que ponerle al caldo la carne no hay ni rastro de ella en la bodega"- dijo Mirra.

-"Ya te dije que el saco de carne no llegó a la bodega ése día"-

-"¿Me perdí de algo?"- Nereo apenas cruzaba el pequeño umbral y se anudaba un delantal que hacía tiempo no se lavaba, se acercó y olfateó el vapor que salía de una de las ollas.

-"¡Puaj!"- Nereo arrugó la nariz. –"¿Quién fue el de la gran idea de darnos sapos hervidos?"-

-"Es sopa de hongos, pero el vendedor se aseguró de darnos los peores de su tienda"-

-"Con que no nos haya dado los de sus pies…"-

-"¿Quieren concentrarse?"- Mirra se impacientaba.

-"¡Nunca hubo un saco de carne!"- repitió el hombretón.

-"Aquí dice que sí"- dijo una de las amazonas viendo la nota de compra.

-"A lo mejor solo lo cobraron"-

-"Pues me marcho ahora mismo a Rodorio a averiguar que ha pasado con nuestro saco"- exclamó la mujer quitándose el delantal y azotándolo en el suelo, mientras los otros le imitaban y los 5 salieron con paso decidido por la puerta con rumbo a la ciudad.

* * *

Shion se tocó el puente de la nariz y suspiró, le llenaba de alegría la expectativa de un nuevo miembro en la familia, pero la llegada de cada bebé significaba… significaba otras cosas. Ya que de por sí, no había muchos soldados, guardias o amazonas disponibles en el Santuario. Entre los que habían, se tenían que turnar entre cuidar a los bebés, cocinar, hacer la compra, lavar, dar clases a los pequeños Santos y proteger el Santuario. Y además el propio Shion debía marcharse a la Colina Estrella pronto para poder descubrir lo que Atena disponía para los nuevos Santos, tanto de Plata como de Oro.

El patriarca se incorporó con dificultad y se inclinó hacia atrás para tronarse la columna. Pronto sería hora de comer, así que el patriarca se relajó y se tendió sobre un diván, fue cuando vió el marco de la pequeña pintura en el suelo, se apresuró a recogerlo y se quedó un rato viendo la imagen. Era el retrato de la anterior Orden de Oro, con Atena y el patriarca de ése entonces, Shion miró con nostalgia los rostros de sus antiguos amigos a los que llegó a considerar casi tanto como hermanos. Acarició con las yemas de sus afilados dedos los bordes de la pintura y la miró. Ella tenía una sonrisa triste, ella miraba al frente abarcando todo y nada al mismo tiempo con los verdes ojos ausentes, la Atena de hace dos siglos, sentada en medio de sus guerreros principales mantenía las manos sobre el regazo y parecía que cargaba con todas las penas del mundo reflejadas sobre su dulce semblante. Shion murmuró:

-"¿A dónde te has ido? ¡oh, la más hermosa de las mujeres!"- su adoración a la diosa se inflamó en su corazón de nuevo, en ésos momentos era capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero lo difícil de su situación (y el Santo de Oro de Libra compartía ésa visión) era que debía mantener ése Amor y fe en cada acto de su vida, no solo cuando se le avivaba aquel fuego.

De vuelta en Rodorio, Mirra caminaba decidida a la punta de la comitiva y el reflejo del sol en su apogeo en su máscara le daba un aspecto casi depredador.

Entraron a la carnicería y de disponían a reclamar cuando vieron el saco comprado anteriormente en el rincón del fondo, a su contenido solo le quedaba un tercio, de hecho uno de los empleados estaba sacando unos cuantos bisteces para dárselos a una señora. Los negros ojos de Nereo, habitualmente serenos, relampaguearon con furia.

-"¿Qué cree que hace?"- gritó una de las guerreras.

-"Ustedes dicen que ayudan a los necesitados"- dijo el carnicero con sorna –"pues bien ¿por qué no donar su comida a los pobres?"-

-"Preocúpese por sus propias limosnas…"-

-"¿Cree que porque hacemos obras de caridad no tenemos estómago que llenar?"-

-"Evidentemente no, se ve que en los últimos tiempos solo le ha prestado atención a su propia tripa"- dijo Mirra, mirando el redondeado vientre del carnicero.

-"¿Quién se cree que es para administrarnos la comida?"- intervino uno de los soldados que vino con sus compañeros.

-"Le pagamos por esa carne y hemos venido por lo que es nuestro, no estamos robando a nadie"- apuntó Nereo, sus puños estaban crispados y una vena de su frente (sus amigos la llamaban, La Vena de la Perdición) palpitaba ya casi tocando el punto de alarma.

-"Un puñado de vagos como ustedes siempre tendrá que robar para comer"- dijo la señora a la que le estaban regalando la carne del saco.

-"¡Cállese, vieja ingrata!"-

-"¡Bah, la verdad siempre incomodará!"- apuntó de nuevo el gordo dueño de la tienda.

-"¡Quietos!"- ordenó Mirra a Nereo y el otro guardián que estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo del hombre –"Señor"- aclaró con una voz más amenazadora que los gestos de sus dos compañeros –"Hemos venido por lo que hemos comprado y no se nos fue entregado, como usted quiera interpretar nuestra reclamación es su problema. Aunque a mi juicio el ladrón aquí es usted."- apuntó con un palo que había cogido en algún lugar al estómago del carnicero –"Nuestra petición es justa y le pagaremos de nuevo la carne, a no ser que quiera que hablemos en otro idioma"- añadió meneando el palo ante las narices del señor.

-"¿Me estás amenazando muchacha?"-

-"He dicho que nos tiene cuidado su opinión"- dijo ella arrojando las monedas con gesto despectivo a los pies del carnicero.

La otra amazona y Nereo llenaron el saco de carne y estaban a punto de salir del establecimiento cuando un hombre con aspecto de vagabundo escupió a los pies de la guerrera y la señaló con el dedo, como si aquel gesto fuera dedicado a ella. Entonces, un grande y redondo jitomate fue a estamparse certero, a la cara del dueño, todos los presentes hicieron caras de sorpresa, pues estaba claro que los enviados del Santuario no habían sido. Y los rodorianos habían hecho frente común contra el patriarca desde la época de sus padres, ¿quién le habría arrojado la verdura al carnicero?

* * *

Una mujer muy linda cruzaba la calle principal de Rodorio, sus grandes ojos pardos orlados de espesas pestañas negras se entrecerraban con la intensa luz del sol, en medio de su cejas, de arco casi perfecto estaba el pequeño punto rojo que indicaba su país de origen. Sus negrísimos y abundantes cabellos estaban anudados con listones blancos y su vestir consistía en un simple sari de color azul turquesa. Llevaba en los brazos un bebé a quien el viento descubrió el capuchón que tenía echado sobre la cabeza, revelando sus sedosos cabellos rubios, la mujer le cubrió de nuevo y le canturreó al oído con voz compungida, como si hablar le costara un inmenso trabajo–"**Ya casi llegamos**, mi pequeño, ya casi estamos ahí"-

Escuchó el barullo de la carnicería del pueblo y aprovechó para mezclarse entre la multitud y así evitar llamar la atención. Arropó aún más al bebé y se dirigió trotando por un polvoriento callejón aledaño a la inmensa mole del Santuario de Atena que se distinguía a lo lejos.

* * *

Kanon se aburría, Saga se había ido a la cabaña de… ¿Aioros? (¿ése era el nombre del amigo de su gemelo?) para poder tomar sus clases de aquel día con su maestro Dehnes. Sin su hermano cerca, el chico no tenía con quien platicar. De modo que se acostó sobre la cama y se puso a mirar por la ventana, su cabeza estaba en un nivel más abajo, si nadie se asomaba, no le verían. Se entretuvo un rato encontrándoles formas a las nubes, que si un conejito, que si un cervatillo… y así hasta que también se aburrió. Se incorporó de las mantas y se dispuso a salir; Saga y él habían acordado que solo podía salir una vez al día, durante poco tiempo, no hablar con nadie y permanecer escondido. ¿Por qué? En esos momentos a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba demasiado la razón, simplemente sabían que debía ser así.

Como no tenía capa, Kanon se quedó mirando el cobertor de la cama; con el sol que hacía estaba seguro que moriría de calor, pero Saga no volvería hasta mucho más tarde mientras él se aburría como una honrada ostra; optó por tomar la cobija como una improvisada capa. Se cercioró de que nadie mirara y brincó por la ventana, bajando por las rocas; usando un camino y manera que sólo el mismo Kanon conocía; fue descendiendo hasta llegar a las afueras de Rodorio, procuró esconderse tras una pared pero se cruzó en su camino una mujer vestida de azul cargando un pequeño bulto, que iba tan aprisa que arrolló al pobre niño, arrojándolo al suelo junto a un puesto ambulante de jitomates. La señora ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, dejando a su paso un ligero olor a jazmín, a vainilla y a otras especias. Menos mal porque la capucha se deslizó por la nuca de Kanon, develando su rostro, el niño se la volvió a colocar rápidamente.

En su choque con el suelo, uno de los jitomates había rodado junto a su pie, lo tomó y viendo que nadie lo echaría de menos, lo aferró en su diminuto puño. Un aperitivo para la tarde no hacía daño a nadie.

De pronto escuchó gritos y voces enojadas en un local a su derecha, una cuadra más allá. Aprovechando cualquier situación que tuviera algo de emoción, Kanon se encaminó hacia allí, no sin antes echar una ojeada al pequeño parque, viendo melancólicamente la resbaladilla y codiciar uno de los columpios… Kanon debía permanecer oculto, no… debía resistir… no podía entretenerse en jugar. En fin, dirigió sus pasos hacia el establecimiento que resultó ser una carnicería.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por sus buenas vibras!

Me pone muy contenta saber que les agrada tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo, ya que el fic fue hecho para todos ustedes.

**itachisgirlfriend08 **No me he olvidado de Shura, no te preocupes, pronto aparecerá de nuevo.

**Helena Hibiki** Gracias por el voto, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

**Sanathos Ananke **¿Qué opinas?

Y a todos los reviewers anónimos les mando un gran abrazo.


	6. La mujer con aroma a especias

**Capítulo 6**

"La mujer con aroma a especias"

Kanon se dirigió a la tienda, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió husmear el asunto desde donde nadie lo viera. De modo que se subió al pequeño techo de la casita que quedaba enfrente de la carnicería, donde podía dominar la situación y llegado el caso, abandonar el lugar con rapidez.

Escuchó voces que le resultaron familiares, aguzó la vista y vió a 5 guardias del Santuario: 3 amazonas enmascaradas y 2 soldados echando bronca con el hombre más gordo que el pequeño Kanon había visto nunca; estaba seguro de que ni siquiera entre Saga y él con los brazos abiertos podrían abarcar su inmenso corpachón.

Kanon se deshizo de la manta, pues sentía que se ahogaba bajo el brillante rayo del sol con aquel cobertor encima, no importaba, nadie le había visto… y a éstas alturas, Kanon se preguntaba si alguien le vería jamás… pero no tenía importancia, con su gemelo le bastaba.

El niño se reclinó sobre el tejado para ver y oír mejor la pelea, parecía que se habían robado algo ¿quiénes? ¿qué? ¿cómo?

Conforme la discusión subía de tono, a Kanon le comenzaba a arder la carne y hervir la sangre; él no estaba destinado a prometer su vida a Atena… pero aquello era inconcebible, leyendo entre frase y frase lo que aquella gente demandaba era que el Santuario no actuaba cuando y como ellos querían… qué absurdo… la Orden de Santos se debía a Atena, no tenía por qué rendir pleitesía a los rodorianos ni a nadie más. Y, en opinión de Kanon, podían darse por bien servidos de que el Santuario, con todos sus problemas económicos, encima procurara ocuparse de los pobres; él mismo había visto como en muchas ocasiones… los guardias se quedaban sin comer para poder alimentar a los pequeños Santos de Oro y Plata. ¿Por qué diantres se creían que todo lo malo debía ser resuelto por el Santuario? Si cada persona se preocupara de los demás como aquellos cínicos individuos reclamaban, otro sería el mundo.

-"¿Y por ésta gente es por quiénes Saga debe estar listo para proteger y poner su vida en la línea?"- Kanon no lo comprendía.

La situación llegó a su punto álgido cuando un hombre a cuyo cuerpo (Kanon habría apostado dos dedos a ello) nunca había caído una gota de jabón, escupió a los pies de la amazona. El niño ni siquiera lo pensó, aunque ninguno de los soldados o las guerreras lo sabía, Kanon también era de alguna forma parte de la familia del Santuario y en opinión del propio chico, nadie debe insultar a la familia más poderosa y eterna de todas las eras. Kanon arrojó el jitomate, el proyectil iba destinado al rostro del sujeto con pinta de forajido, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente (Kanon no estaba seguro cuál) su rostro se movió y el jitomatazo fue a dar a la cara del carnicero.

-"Mejor"- se decidió Kanon –"el causante de todo esto es ése marrano"- viendo a su alrededor se dijo –"pero ahora lo mejor será salir de aquí"- descendió por una escalera que encontró apoyada sobre la pared de la casa, ésta bajaba hasta el callejón por donde se había ido **la mujer con aroma a especias**.

En la esquina norte, la más alejada de la zona concurrida, había dos hombres que cuchicheaban con las cabezas juntas, normalmente, Kanon no les habría hecho caso pero se detuvo a observarles al percatarse de que… más que sólo mirar las montañas donde estaba el Santuario, las estudiaban. El niño miró con extrañeza como garabateaban con la tiza de leños medio quemados sobre la pared de roca sólida de la enorme construcción que quedaba a la derecha de Kanon; les oyó reírse por lo bajo para después retirarse. El niño se acercó, el terreno era algo irregular y al avanzar, los pequeños pies de Kanon trastabillaban al deslizarse entre los huecos de las rocas; para cuando llegó junto al extraño dibujo se había torcido los dos pies y la pantorrilla izquierda le cloqueaba un poco.

Kanon miró hacia arriba, el dibujo comenzaba donde terminaba su coronilla, tal era su estatura, por lo que se alejó un poco para apreciarlo mejor.

-"¿Pero qué demo-?"- Kanon se tapó la boca, no debía hablar y nadie debía escucharlo, miró en ambos sentidos del callejón para asegurarse de que nadie le había oído luego, se concentró de nuevo, nadie podía culparle, no pudo más que exclamar tal cosa al ver el gráfico ante sus ojos. Había el enredo más extraño de líneas, picos, y bolitas que Kanon había visto jamás, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha… luego hacia la izquierda pero no le vió ni pies ni cabeza. Parecía unos de ésos dibujos informes que, en ocasiones, su gemelo traía a casa, tomaba la excusa de que eran mapas celestes para justificar su fealdad, pero Kanon replicaba a Saga que no podía engañarle, pues le había visto de lejos pedir a Aioros que mantuviese a un bebé de oscuro pelo verde quieto mientras Saga hacía trazos sobre la hoja en blanco que ahora presumía a Kanon bajo el nombre de "mapa celeste", el pobre Aioros trataba de entretener al bebé con una sonaja en forma de espadita mientras le decía:

-"Vamos Shura, éstate quieto"- le canturreaba mientras agitaba la sonajita, haciéndola campanear. Shura se carcajeaba con aquel sonido mezcla de risa y grito tan propio de los bebés.

-"¿Qué?"- se burlaba Kanon del dibujo de su gemelo –"¿El apellido de Shura es: "mapa celeste"?"-

El que su arte no fuera apreciado entristecía un poco a Saga pero se alegraba enseguida cuando, a modo de disculpa, Kanon representaba en la pared algunas sombras chinescas a la luz de la vela. Truco que ambos gemelos disfrutaban desde que podían recordar.

Pero para Kanon aquella imagen a la que no le veía ni pies ni cabeza, no era ni por asomo un mapa celeste ni el retrato de nadie. 12 círculos pequeños estaban desperdigados por todo el muralillo y el de hasta arriba, que era el más grande estaba un poco más detallado, pues mostraba bolitas y rayitas en toda su área. Alrededor de todo el dibujo había más rayas y flechas y bolitas.

-"¡Bah!"- se dijo el niño poniendo rumbo hacia el camino para ascender secretamente de vuelta a su cabaña y a la seguridad de hallarse entre los suyos, pues aunque no compartían sangre ni le habían visto nunca. Kanon vivía a través de los relatos de Saga, y estaba seguro de que, de algún modo, él también era parte de los Santos de Oro.

* * *

La mujer de sari azul continuaba su marcha desesperada hacia el patriarca, cada paso era un gran esfuerzo, cada respiro una lucha por sobrevivir, se aferraba a su bebé como la única manera de continuar ¿Qué era lo que la había llevado allí? No lo sabía, lo único cierto era que debía seguir, el sudor de su frente ya había borrado la _tilak_ y en cada descanso de escaleras aprovechaba para rozar con los labios los rubios cabellos del niño. –"Shakya"- le decía como en confidencia –"Pronto tendré que dejarte pequeño, pero no debes preocuparte"- un hilillo de sangre escapó de su boca –"Estaré siempre contigo"-

Sus pies apenas cubiertos por algo que en su día fueron ricas sandalias doradas, ahora no eran más que suelas sujetas al pie por unas cuantas tiras de delgado cuero.

La mujer recordó el día que concibió al bebé que ahora acunaba en sus brazos, a Shakyamuni. Lo hizo sola, sola lo concebía, sola le dio a luz, sola le amamantó, y ahora… sola también tenía que dejarlo.

De vuelta en casa, en las inmediaciones de Patna, su familia descendiente del honorable clan Sakya jamás recibiría a un hijo de nadie pero de nada servía que la propia princesa de la región sostuviera y jurara que a pesar de gestar un hijo, ella aún era Virgen. Por lo que tuvo que huir, comía miel silvestre y bebía de las sagradas aguas del Ganges, cuando Shakya nació; se sintió llena de paz e iluminación, pero todo cambió después de un sueño… del cual lo único que recordaba era un bebé bajo la lluvia.

A partir de ése sueño comenzó a padecer terribles dolores en el tórax y se alojó con la familia Jáiah, pero los dolores empeoraron.

Fue entonces cuando su propia familia hizo lo impensable, un par de semanas atrás. Irrumpieron en las tierras de los Jáiah reclamando a la Princesa Asphodel, La Pecadora. Mataron a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino; la princesa huyó y ahora estaba ahí, guiada por algo o alguien y aunque estaba a punto de morir, Asphodel besaba con pasión a su hijito, un bebé de pelo muy rubio, ojos azules como el despejado cielo de Patna y el _tilak_ en su frente, otorgado por los Jáiah, al conocer su origen; ellos mismos sugirieron que parecía provenir del mismo Buda, pero la Princesa Asphodel rechazó la idea al instante, Shakya era solo suyo. Aunque ahora tuviera que entregarlo a alguien más, un espasmo de tos con sangre la detuvo; Shakya se puso a llorar.

–"¿Te desperté? Lo siento amor mío. Mamá pronto ya no te traerá más desventuras, aquí espero que puedas crecer como no sería posible de haber permanecido conmigo"- la mujer se enderezó y siguió andando por el último tramo de escaleras.

* * *

**_Asphodel_**_- única flor que crece en el infierno, según la novela de Dante_

**_Tilak-_**_ marca sagrada que se les otorga en la frente, normalmente a los hombres._

**_Tara_**_- estrella_


	7. Virgen de la India

**Capítulo 7**

"Virgen de la India"

El patriarca dejó la pintura de sus compañeros en un mueble y se dirigió al tabernáculo de Atena que se hallaba en el enorme salón al este de su despacho. Abrió de nuevo la pesada puerta, quería elevar su cosmo ante la estatua de su diosa una vez más antes de comer.

Estando frente a ella, no pudo más que volver a ponerse a pensar en el bebé que lloraba bajo la lluvia, los ojos se le cerraron y se cosmos se encendió:

-"Atena"- nombró a su diosa como una caricia –"¿Qué quieres decirme con ése bebé? Una vez más… no te entiendo"- el papa alzó los brazos al Cielo…

-"Shion…"- le llamaron, el patriarca se volvió pero no vio a nadie-"Shion…"- volvió a oír.

De pronto, el patriarca sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, semejante al estrechamiento del diafragma al tragar demasiada agua; el dolor cesó y sintió una luz trepanando por su cerebro. Sin embargo, sus pies reaccionaron más rápido y caminaron, luego trotaron y al final corrieron; para cuando Shion supo lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el último tramo de escaleras de los 12 templos del zodíaco.

* * *

La mujer hindú se derrumbó una vez más, cuando faltaba peldaños para terminar las escaleras, mientras caía, se ladeó para servir de colchón a su bebé. Cuando tocó el suelo, la princesa supo que ya no podría volver a levantarse, el dolor torácico era ya muy intenso y sentía sus pulmones a punto de reventar, abrazó a Shakyamuni por última vez; deseaba poder llegar a comprender el porqué de aquello pero la razón escapaba ya de su cordura, Asphodel se sabía moribunda y lo único que deseaba era aprovechar ésos últimos instantes junto a su bebé. El pequeño abrió los ojos y miró a su madre.

-"¿Sabes, aunque haya sido poco tiempo tú has sido la _tara_ de mi cielo, oscuro y vacío hasta que te tuve entre mis brazos? Pero quiero que éstas palabras se graben en tu corazón…"- Asphodel tocó con dos delicados dedos el pequeñísimo pecho de su hijo. –"Muchas veces, aunque nuestra mente no lo comprenda, el dolor es bueno al igual que el infortunio. Sino conocieran el sufrimiento y el miedo, las personas no podrían ser piadosas ni llegar a querer realmente a los demás… Yo no sabía lo banal que era mi vida hasta que te miré Sha.. Shaka"- en su dolor, la Princesa hindú cambió el nombre de su hijo –"Shaka, Shaka… espero que algún día lo comprendas y no guardes rencores para nadie, porque de nadie fue la culpa. Te dí todo lo que podía querido Sha..ka. Lamento que …no haya sido suficiente…"- la mujer tomó la mano de su hijito y acercó su rostro al de él, mirándole directamente a los ojos… por un momento los ojos azules miraron los negros, aquellas pupilas oscuras se grabaron a fuego en el inconsciente del pequeño, Asphodel se reclinó sobre su costado, susurrándole al oído –"Ha… sido… un honor para… mí… conocerte…Sha..ka. Mi nombre… fue … Asphodel…As-pho-del…"- con un último suspiro que agitó los pequeños cabellos de Shaka, la hermosa **virgen de la India** expiró.

* * *

Shion estaba a unos cuantos metros de las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Piscis cuando la Tierra tembló y una gran columna de luz azulada ascendía con lentitud al cielo…

* * *

Milo dormía con placidez, después de gritar toda la mañana al fin se había cansad,o su acompasada respiración hacía subir y bajar su pecho, pequeños mechones de espeso cabello púrpura se adherían a su frente, se ladeó un poco y meneó la mano para buscar la de su inseparable compañero, pero éste se hallaba ocupado.

Camus estaba del otro lado de la cama, recibiendo cosquillas en la panza por parte de su cuidadora, el bebé se reía tanto que pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus redondas mejillas.

Entonces la tierra tembló, Lygian tomó con agilidad a Camus en un brazo y aferró a Milo con el otro que ante la brusquedad del agarre se despertó de inmediato, la amazona salió corriendo de la cabaña a tiempo para ver al norte una columna de luz azul que subía lentamente; Camus y Milo ambos con una manita en el pecho de Lygian, en silencio y atentos también miraban el mismo punto que la guerrera, cuya máscara refulgía con el reflejo de la luz.

* * *

Febo mecía al bebé Sin Nombre, que casi nunca lloraba y Daphne trataba de calmar a Afrodita que lloraba por los dos; la mujer agitaba una hermosa rosa blanca sin espinas en la carita del bebé más hermoso de todos, pero no parecía captar su atención.

Cuando la tierra se sacudió, ambos guerreros tomaron a sus respectivos bebés y salieron de la casita, luego escucharon un estallido al norte, se giraron y los 4 se quedaron sin habla al mirar el brillante pilar azulado… el tono de la luz aún en la lejanía se reflejaba en la rosa blanca de la mano de Daphne, por un momento pareció que ésta mudaba de color. El cambio ésta vez sí atrajo la atención de Afrodita que se quedó viendo la rosa con nuevo interés.

* * *

Shura y Aioria dormían en el moisés de casa de la amazona Eko, la cual sólo cuidaba de Shura, pero ante la petición de Dhenes de quedarse con Aioria mientras él daba clases, ella no se negó. Se le daba muy bien cantar y aunque los bebés se llevaban unos años de diferencia, se durmieron enseguida. Luego, la tierra tembló. Eko se levantó con brusquedad y trató de sacar el moisés entero fuera de la cabaña, pero no tuvo un buen agarre y la cunilla se atoró en un clavo de la esquina de la cama de Eko, ella se desesperó, debían de salir de allí, por lo que quitó la sabanita que cubría a los niños y se los llevó corriendo fuera de la cabaña. Aioria se despertó enseguida y Shura se inquietó al ver que su sonajita se quedaba atrás, pero pronto la olvidó a la vista de una cosa enorme de color azul que brillaba y se elevaba hasta más allá de las nubes…

* * *

En las cocinas Mirra y los otros (excepto Nereo) acababan de llegar con el dichoso saco cuando todo a su alrededor se sacudió, después todos corrieron fuera, no sabían muy bien a dónde… hasta que vieron el destello azul ¿o era plateado? El humo de la cocina no les dejaba ver muy bien, de modo que para distinguirlo mejor se acercaron un poco y quedaron justo a la izquierda de una pared de piedra, del otro lado de ésta había un niño que volvía también como ellos, de Rodorio.

Kanon se tapaba la nariz para que ni el sonido de su respiración se oyera, pero cuando se fijó que todo a su alrededor adquiría danzarines matices azulados, se asomó detrás de la pared, justo detrás de los guardias y miró también hacia el norte con inquietud y preguntas en los ojos.

* * *

Nereo se encaminaba a su cabaña, que quedaba justo delante de la de Dhenes al que oyó dar sus clases matutinas a los futuros Santos de Géminis y Sagitario. Apenas estaba por tocar a la puerta para reclamar a su protegido cuando…

* * *

Aioros y Saga escuchaban a Dhenes hablar de la estructura del Santuario… Aioros estaba muy interesado, pero Saga una vez que copió en su cuadernillo el mapa de Dhenes en la pizarra; decidió que el camaleón junto al árbol de dátiles era más interesante que su fornido maestro. Después se dispuso a retratar el rostro de su amigo en otra hoja de su cuadernillo. –"Para que de verdad vea que pone cara de tonto"- se dijo; estaba a punto de hacer el primer trazo cuando todo en la mesa se sacudió.

Aioros le miró con fastidio –"¿Otra de tus tretas para interrumpir?"- le decía con la mirada.

Saga alzó las manos –"¡Yo no soy!"-

Dhenes les dio un tirón y los empujó hacia la puerta.

-"¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de…?"- Saga se disponía a volver cuando vio el pequeño bulto con mantas que tenía Dhenes en las manos, sonrió al reconocer a Mu. Nereo se lo había encargado por unos minutos… no había ni terminado de pensar eso cuando el susodicho penetró por la puerta y tiró a Aioros, que iba saliendo, al suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nereo ayudó a Aioros a incorporarse y los cuatro juntos salieron de la casa.

* * *

Todos en el Santuario veían hacia el mismo punto, al igual que oyeron como un lamento del propio cielo…

-"Asphodel"-

Comenzó a llover

Al lado de Shaka, el futuro Santo de Oro de Virgo había un reguero de la savia vital de su madre y un _yapa mala_ cuyas cuentas marrones se desperdigaban en su mismo hilo sobre las escaleras, parecía como si hubieran salido del interior de alguien.

El bebé cerró los ojos, acaso para soñar de nuevo con aquellas oscuras pupilas de tupidas pestañas negras.

* * *

_Asphodel- única flor que crece en el infierno, según la novela de Dante_

_Tilak- marca sagrada que se les otorga en la frente, normalmente a los hombres._

_Tara- estrella_

**_Yapa mala_**_- rosario budista, de 108 cuentas de madera. Los más ricos suelen ser de jade o perlas_

Otras notas:

**Dhenes**- Guardián de Aioria y Aioros, maestro de éste último y Saga. Hace milagros para turnarse entre cuidar a los hermanos y a Saga. Vive con Aioria y su hermano.

**Eko**- Cuida de Shura.

Posteé dos capítulos porque.. bueno... originalmente iba a ser solo uno, jeje

Gracias por leer, me gustaría que pudieran dejar review para retroalimentación; saber si voy muy rápido, si se entiende, etc.

¡Que pasen un lindo día/noche!


	8. -Al ver, al creer y al volar-

**Capítulo 8**

"Al ver, al creer y al volar"

La consciencia de Shaka despertó… los ojos oscuros de largas pestañas le miraban con amor… como queriendo despedirse sin dejar de amar lo que se quedaba atrás…

El resplandor de los intensos rayos del sol palideció al lado de la bella luz azul que despidió el cuerpo de la virgen hindú al consumirse cual efímera llama. El estallido de luminosidad subió hasta el cielo como un cometa para después extinguirse por completo, en el suelo de las escaleras al lado del bebé había un _yapa mala _cubierto de sangre, el penacho de finos hilos de seda violácea volaba con la brisa de un viento cálido. Shaka cerró los ojos… prefería ver los negros iris de su dulce recuerdo, que la violenta verdad que como río fuera de cauce, se deslizaba implacable en la realidad.

El papa se acercó al bebé salpicado de rojo líquido, su corazón estaba acelerado. Cómo en minutos que parecieron años, descendió los tres o cuatro peldaños que le separaban del niño; lo tomó y acunó en sus brazos; después examinó el extraño rosario de 108 cuentas de color marrón, se arrodilló y lo aferró entre los dedos… el _mala _despidió cosmos, un cosmos enorme y tranquilo, un cosmos melancólico, brillante y lejano como la propia Hamal, la estrella más luminosa de las constelación de Aries.

No había duda, tomando en cuenta la _Tilak _de la frente y el Santo de Virgo anterior a ése bebé_, _ése cosmos pertenecía a la encarnación original del Santo, Buda.

De pronto un sinnúmero de imágenes se desplegó ante sus ojos, parecían los últimos recuerdos de una persona; Shion tardó unos minutos en procesar que aquellas memorias eran de la madre del bebé que tenía entre sus brazos, al que… prefirió llamar Shaka, pues el peligro de adoptar su verdadero nombre, seguía latente ante la amenaza de persecución de la familia real de Patna. Shion miró al Santo de Oro de Virgo con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza. Por un momento corto, el pequeño le devolvió la mirada por una desenfocada propia de un bebé, pero en la profundidad de su consciencia… Shion sentía que el bebé lograba una comprensión, un tanto abstracta y primitiva de la realidad.

Probablemente aunque no era mucho mayor que el pequeño Santo de Oro de Escorpio, su edad mental seguramente equiparaba a la de Aioros o Saga.

-"¿Qué debo hacer contigo, pequeño Shaka?"- aseveró más que preguntó –"Asphodel"- llamó –"cuyo espíritu permanece de alguna forma en éste rosario… ¡guíalo!"- El patriarca agitó el rosario y lo transportó, sellándolo en el loto que guardaba la entrada al jardín secreto de la Casa de Virgo, dónde permanecería hasta que Shaka de Virgo lo tomara como lo habían hecho todos los Santos de Oro de su constelación.

* * *

Shion se giró y enmudeció un poco al encontrarse con todos los guardianes de los pequeños Santos de Oro casi de frente, había incluso algunos que custodiaban a los dos únicos Santos de Plata (en el transcurso de los próximos dos años llegarían muchos más), que estaban del otro lado de la Montaña. Y otro tantos soldados del Santuario.

Sin más afectación, pues lo que había sucedido ya era bastante impresionante, el papa dijo:

-"Ha llegado el nuevo Santo de Oro de Virgo. ¡Alabada sea Atena!"- exclamó –"Sólo nos falta un Santo más para que la Orden de Oro esté completa y por eso, también debemos dar gracias a Atena"- algunos de los guardias y amazonas miraban al cielo, dando gloria a su diosa. –"Värux"- llamó a un soldado cuyo amable rostro estaba desfigurado por una enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara y llegaba hasta el cuello, desde la sien izquierda hasta la clavícula derecha. Värux se inclinó ante el patriarca.

Shion le puso entre los brazos a Shaka

-"Éste niño está bajo tu cuidado ahora, aprenderá de ti todo lo que puedas enseñarle"- Värux tomó en su manazas el pequeño cuerpo de Shaka.

-"Cómo algunos han podido inferir, la enorme luminosidad azulada de hace unos momentos fue producida por el _yapa mala_ de Virgo al venir de nuevo a este mundo"- explicó Shion omitiendo el detalle de que el rosario budista se había abierto paso para renacer, en el tórax de la madre del Santo de Virgo –"El _mala_ ya ha sido sellado en la Sexta Casa, donde permanecerá hasta que el Santo de Oro de dicho templo decida que es momento de usarlo… De modo que por ahora, ya pueden volver a trabajar"- con esto Shion dio por zanjado el asunto y con un revuelo de su larga túnica blanca se dispuso a regresar a sus habitaciones.

-"¡Su Santidad!"- llamó Nereo. Shion se detuvo al reconocer la voz del guardián de Mu. Se giró lentamente

–"Su Santidad…"- Nereo miró de reojo a Mirra y a los demás, y decidió contarle al patriarca lo sucedido en el pueblo.

Shion suspiró profundamente al término del relato de Nereo, y miró a los demás, todos los soldados y amazonas presentes contenían la respiración, entre indignados y tristes alternaban las miradas entre el papa y los pequeños Santos de Oro que, cosa extraña, guardaban silencio. Mu dormía en los brazos de Dhenes, a cuya derecha estaban Saga y Aioros. Un poco más adelante, en un pequeño semicírculo, Lygian cargaba a Camus y Milo, flanqueada por Eko, con Shura y Aioria, Daphne y Febo con sus respectivos niños en los brazos, también miraban al papa.

Todos sabían que situaciones como la acontecida en la carnicería de Rodorio siempre sucederían, pues no todo el mundo apoyaba al Santuario o lo que decía el patriarca. Pero era extremadamente doloroso saber que aquellos bebés y niños tendrían que soportar tal carga desde muy jóvenes, pues aquel era su destino; en ocasiones se preguntaban si el pasatiempo de Atena no era condenar a sus Santos a eventos cada vez más y más difíciles hasta que todos se derrumbaran bajo el peso de tales ataques, los cuales eran peores si venían de aquellos a quienes tratabas de proteger.

-"Escúchenme bien todos"- llamó Shion. –"A diferencia de éstos niños, ustedes han consagrado su vida a Atena por voluntad propia. De modo que sabían a qué se enfrentaban desde el comienzo. Por otro lado…las personas ven el Santuario como algo viejo, estúpido y remoto que requiere modernizarse. Algo que no tiene nada que ver con ellos ni con sus vidas"- Shion caminó hacia el borde del acantilado mientras hablaba, el viento arreciaba más en su persona conforme avanzaba; la blanca túnica le ondeaba y los cabellos se arremolinaban alrededor de su dorado casco que centelleaba a la luz del sol, todos estaban pendientes de él, pues con seguridad sus palabras traerían paz a sus, de vez en cuando, atribulados corazones, el patriarca se detuvo y miró hacia el horizonte, hacia las lejanas montañas que se teñían de azul mientras más lejos se hallaban, hacia los danzarines ríos que sinuosos se colaban entre ellas, semejantes a finísimas hebras de brillante plata.

-"Pero…"- continuó. –"Ustedes viven y están aquí para probarles lo contrario"- las caras serias de los guerreros se inflamaban y las máscaras de las amazonas refulgían con el astro diurno. –"Ustedes al responder el llamado de Atena les han probado que ellos son los estúpidos, que creer que éste mundo puede ser mejor si uno se esfuerza vale la pena. Que no es necesario ser rico"- miró las gastadas ropas de sus soldados–"ni poderoso"- vió la enorme Estatua de Piedra de Atena que se alzaba detrás de la Villa –"para poder marcar la diferencia, porque las grandes cosas están compuestas por pequeñas"-

-"El amor y la justicia perdura en éste mundo, por ése joven que ayuda a la anciana a cruzar la calle, por esa muchacha que hace servicios de voluntariado. Por esa señora que en lugar de sentarse en casa a llorar por su hijo drogadicto, se dedica a ayudar en un asilo de ancianos. Y si ésa gente se esfuerza y soporta penalidades… ¿por qué nosotros no habríamos de aguantar todo lo demás?"- miró a sus soldados, algunas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de los rostros de los guerreros o por la brillante superficie de las máscaras –"¿Saben? El odio y el rencor aún no prevalecen por ésos pequeños sacrificios, por ésas diminutas pruebas de amor de todos los días de la gente ordinaria, que hacen del Amor algo extraordinario."-

-"Atena es quien nos guía en ésta cruzada, pues todos sabemos que la vida es dura… he ahí el mérito de permanecer fieles a nuestra causa. Sino, cualquiera lo haría. Pero ustedes hijos míos…"- Shion también se emocionaba, sentía el cosmo de Atena fluir en su interior, incitándolo a hablar y a decir las palabras correctas –"Ustedes permanecerán en la oscuridad y en la duda, porque son hijos de la luz. Porque el cosmo y el amor de Atena vive en ustedes, aunque ustedes no vean la razón de su sufrir; porque aquellos que seguimos a Atena disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío, y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza; pero si nos ponemos a llorar en medio de la noche… nos será imposible ver las estrellas. Por eso, mientras vivan en nombre de Atena, sean felices porque es en Atena donde **al ver, al creer y al volar** en su cálido amor, podemos llegar a ser verdaderamente lo que Ella espera de nosotros, lo cual es en verdad…"- Shion lo pensó un momento antes de terminar, a esas alturas, todos ya tenían el rostro inundado de lágrimas, ¿cómo pudieron dar tanto poder sobre ellos a la gente, para hacerles perder el norte de su deber? Atena exigía, pero no pedía nada que los guerreros de su Santuario no pudieran dar.

–"Lo cual es en verdad… nuestra mejor garantía de llegar a ser felices. Aun como protectores de éste mundo tan dispar pero hermoso en su variedad"- culminó Shion tendiendo una mano a Nereo para que se incorporara. Éste se levantó con dificultad, pues apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas.

-"Ahora vuelvan a trabajar"- ordenó el patriarca –"que ya es hora de…"-

Para completar su frase, el sonido de los hambrientos estómagos de Aioria y Milo se hicieron notar. Los ojos azules de Camus miraron extrañados la panza de su compañero de viaje en los brazos de la guerrera y luego le vieron a los ojos. Milo tamborileó con sus pequeños brazos el hombro de Lygian, demandando su comida vespertina. Aioria por su parte, se abalanzó a la cabeza de Shura que estaba de espaldas mirando la enorme Estatua de Piedra de Atena, y la mordió.

Shura gritó y se aferró a los cabellos de Eko para evitar que el Santo de Leo siguiera tirando de él hacia atrás. Eko estaba curtida al dolor físico, de modo que se zafó del agarre y le entregó a Aioria a Dhenes, quien ya había cedido al pequeño Mu en los brazos de Nereo. Todos sonrieron y cada uno volvió a sus faenas, unos de vuelta a las cabañas a esperar la campanada de la comida en compañía de los niños. Otros a entrenar, otros a sus puestos de guardia, algunos más a trabajos del hogar (limpiar y lavar); el equipo de la cocina palideció, no recordaban haber retirado las ollas y sartenes del fuego… echaron a correr al mismo tiempo con rumbo al comedor, que comunicaba directamente con las cocinas.

Shion sonrió

-"Atena… ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas puesto al frente de todos ellos, cuando yo mismo rara vez comprendo lo que deseas de mí?"-

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews**, son ustedes los que hacen de esto algo especial

**Värux- **guardián de shaka

**tilak**- el punto rojo en la frente del shaka, marca sagrada para los budistas

**yapa mala= mala** rosario budista de 108 cuentas.


	9. Mu prefiere fingir

**Capítulo 9**

"Mu prefiere fingir"

Saga logró escabullirse de Dhenes antes de llegar a la cabaña bajo el pretexto de que tenía que ir por otro bolígrafo, pues el que tenía lo había tirado sin querer por el acantilado.

-"¡De verdad!"- exclamó el niño ante la escéptica mirada de su maestro –"¡No es que sus clases resulten aburridas ni nada; no es como si hubiera tirado mí bolígrafo por ahí y después tener un pretexto para abandonar mis estudios!"- aseguraba. Dhenes decidió restarle importancia, pronto sería hora de comer y francamente, no estaba de humor para seguir aguantando las bravuconadas del futuro Santo de Oro.

Mientras veía a su amigo alejarse, Aioros meneaba la cabeza en actitud reprobatoria.

-"Ojalá aprendiera algo de Aioros"- se decía Dhenes al observar divertido la actitud del pequeño –"ése anhelo por huir del deber le acarreará un vicio más tarde, pero por hoy supongo que puedo pasarlo"-. –"Aioros"- llamó ésta vez en voz alta, mientras retiraba a Aioria de las manos de su hermano, el cual siempre que podía gustaba de cargar del bebé –"Vete a lavar para comer, yo daré un rápido baño a Aioria."-

-"También usted debería lavarse maestro"- expresó el chiquillo, mientras le examinaba el rostro –"tiene la cara llena de tiznones"- concluyó mientras echaba a correr hacia el pozo que estaba justo en el centro de las cabañas, junto al cual la semana pasada trató de entretener a Shura mientras Saga intentaba retratarle.

Dhenes se sonrió, no era raro que después de llorar e intentar secarse las lágrimas con las manos llenas de polvo de gis para pizarra, tuviera la cara sucia; pensó en lo que les había dicho Shion una vez más, quería retener ésas palabras en su corazón y en sus recuerdos para después llegado el momento, transmitírselas a los tres Santos que estaban a su cuidado.

* * *

Värux se preguntó cómo se acomodaría en su pequeña casa, ahora que tenía un niño que cuidar; le daba mucho gozo, pero al mismo tiempo le decía adiós a sus noches de desvelo platicando con los otros guerreros hasta bien entrada la noche. Al entrar a la cabaña, acostó a Shaka sobre la cama y se dispuso a recoger el desorden; lavar los trastes, clasificar la ropa limpia y sucia para ponerla en su sitio, barrer la casita y revisar si no había bichos o cualquier otra cosa que representara un peligro en salud e integridad del niñito que se le había confiado. Salió rápidamente de la cabaña para pedir a Nereo, que vivía en la de al lado, un biberón.

* * *

Shaka seguía atentamente todos los movimientos del guerrero con sus inmensos ojos azules, cuando vió que Värux volvía con el biberón, se le quedó mirando con extrañeza. Luego, cuando el soldado llenó con la solución tibia de nutritiva leche en polvo, Shaka se puso a palmotear de alegría. Värux se giró y se dio cuenta de que aunque él había acomodado al bebé en el centro de la cama; el pequeñito se las había arreglado para instalarse con la cabeza en la almohada para poder tener una visión más general de las cosas.

-"Tú sí que eres raro amiguito"- le dijo mientras probaba la temperatura de la leche en su antebrazo. Estaba a punto de tomar a Shaka entre sus brazos para darle de comer, e incluso el mismo bebé ya le tendía las rosadas manitas, Värux se dijo que o aquel bebito era muy sociable o no recordaba nada, o bien manejaba el estrés con maestría. No había pasado ni una hora desde que le habían encontrado tendido sobre las escaleras, y ya mostraba una enorme sonrisa con dos dientes a la vista de un biberón.

De pronto alguien irrumpió con brusquedad en la habitación, Värux se volvió en actitud defensiva colocándose delante de Shaka, cuando vió a Nereo presa de una gran agitación.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- le recriminó Värux –"pudo haberme dado un ataque…"-

-"Olvida eso"- le interrumpió su compañero –"Te he dado sin querer la leche equivocada"- dijo abalanzándose sobre el bote que vislumbró en una mesita a la derecha de la abierta puerta trasera junto a la cual, por fuera, estaba la fogatita donde Värux había calentado el agua.

-"¿Qué?"- inquirió Värux confundido, mientras se acercaba a Nereo por detrás y examinaba la etiqueta de la enorme lata.

Shaka al ver alejarse la mamila, frunció el ceño y se volvió a recostar con una facilidad poco común en un niño tan pequeño, luego cerró los ojos, después de unos momentos su frente se alisó y sonrió…

-"¡Ajá¡"- el triunfal gritó de Nereo hizo temblar los desvencijados postigos de las carcomidas ventanas de madera.

-"¡Ay!"- Värux se hallaba demasiado cerca de Nereo y su potente voz le hizo reaccionar como quien despierta al sonido de un gong.

-"¿Lo ves? Te he dado la leche que no era"- aclaró el guerrero

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"Ésta leche tiene 125 gr de calcio por cada 100 ml y es la favorita de Mu… bueno, es la mía, porque le mantiene más tiempo despierto"-

-"¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos gr tienen las otras?"-

-"120"-

…

…

…

._.

-"Eso es ridículo"- Värux no pudo pensar en otro comentario que no hiriera a su compañero.

-"Por supuesto que no. Pero como ya has preparado ésa mamila, dásela a Shaka; ahora voy por la otra lata"- dijo Nereo.

Värux se encogió de hombros y se acercó al bebé que tenía los ojos cerrados en la cama –"Espero que no resultes ser tan dormilón como nuestro vecino que también tiene tu edad"- apenas se había inclinado para coger al niño, cuando éste abría lentamente los ojos. Värux ni siquiera se esforzó, Shaka casi saltó a sus brazos; le acomodó y ya se disponía a ponerle la mamila cuando Nereo habló:

-"Le estás agarrando mal"-

-"¿No te habías ido ya?"- Värux le ignoró.

-"Me alegro de no haberlo hecho, porque así puedo ver quién es el causante de la tortícolis que le dará al bebé en unos días como sigas tomándolo de ésa manera"-

-"Vete por la lata y deja de-"-

-"Volveré con la lata y con Mu"- anunció el guerrero –"para que veas la posición correcta"-

Cuando Nereo se alejaba, Värux le dijo a Shaka, como si pudiera entenderle:

-"¿Sabes peque? No me extrañaría si supiera que **Mu prefiere fingir** que está dormido si vive con ese sujeto"-

Shaka jadeó y el sonido se mezcló con el que hacía su pequeña garganta el beber la leche, por lo que solo emitió un quedo "Hmmje". Värux le sonrió.

Nereo volvía con la lata y con Mu entre los brazos… dormido.

Nereo puso con cuidado al bebé sobre la cama y fue a colocar la lata en un ruinoso armario al fondo de la habitación. Luego se volvió a Värux y tendió las manos

-"No creerás que te daré a Shaka, olvídalo, no permitiré que coja ésa manía de dormir cada-"-

-"¿Quien dijo que te estaba tendiendo los brazos a ti?"- se extrañó el soldado. Su compañero se giró y vió que Mu había abierto sus enormes ojos, ahora más que nunca los lunares en su frente y su mirada le hacían parecer un gatito desamparado bajo la lluvia. Nereo se apresuró a cogerlo entre sus brazos, le meció un poco y sacó de quien sabe dónde un biberón.

-"Ahora mira, nana chimpancé"-

-"Yo no soy una-"-

-"Pues lo pareces agarrando al niño de ésa manera. Otro poco y lo tendrás colgando de un brazo. Aprende del maestro…"- dijo con orgullo mientras alimentaba a Mu.

-"¡Bah!"- dijo Värux, aunque de reojo trataba de imitar a Nereo, Shaka gruñía por momentos, pues los movimientos de su guardián le arrancaban la mamila de la boca.

Cuando los biberones se terminaron, pusieron a ambos niños sobre la cama, Mu se agarró al cuello de Shaka, quien se abrazó a su cabeza. Los cabellos lilas y rubios se confundían sobre la almohada, al poco tiempo ambos bebés se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

En las cocinas…

Mirra estaba desolada, 1 hora antes de ir a Rodorio, el viaje a Rodorio, la vuelta y otros 40 minutos de esfuerzo para _ése _resultado.

-"Una comida así es mejor que nada"- la tranquilizaba una de las amazonas

-"Nosotros nos convertiremos en nada cuando Su Santidad pruebe ésto"-

-"Yo voy a pedir mi cambio a otro equipo culinario…"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"Tú cocinas asqueroso te pongan donde te pongan"-

-"¡Ja! ¿Haz olvidado mis gachas con miel?"-

-"No trates de adjudicarte ésas gachas"-

-"Yo las hice"-

-"Tú las s-e-r-v-i-s-t-e"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Vimos a Saga y Aioros ayudarte a componerlas"-

-"¡Qué mentira tan vil! Esto no tiene..."-

-"Es inútil negarlo, dejaron la cocina… parecía que habían usado la Exclamación de Atena. Además, como estaban paseando a Afrodita y Aioria, los dos regresaron a casa hechos una porquería, todos embadurnados de miel y avena. Ni cuidarlos mientras te ayudaban pudiste"- la amazona se burló con crueldad.

-"Es que…"- el soldado trató de defenderse, pero Mirra les pegó un puntapié.

-"¿Por qué siempre que tenemos que arreglar algún problema se ponen a discutir idioteces?"- se exasperó –"En lugar de proponer soluciones, solo escupen tonterías y tú Pollo"-

-"¡Me llamo Poljoux!"-

-"Ése nombre parece trabalenguas…"-

-"Pollo te queda mejor."-

-"Sí, siempre andas huyendo de los equipos en los que te ponen"-

-"El de limpieza hace dos meses, el de lavado hace uno y ahora quieres huir del nuestro"- la amazona contaba con los dedos.

-"¡CÁLLENSE!"-

Todos enmudecieron.

-"¡Eso es!"- gritó Mirra –"Ésa es la solución"- se volvió y señaló al guerrero y a la amazona que estaban discutiendo –"Ustedes dos vayan por Aioros y Saga y tráiganlos aquí ¡ahora mismo! Y tú"- Mirra señaló a la amazona restante –"Te vas por Nereo y le dices que nos vale un pepino si puede haber una mosca que se pose en la frente de Mu y él no está para defenderle, que se lo encargue a Värux; que yo también cuido a esa dinamita enana llamada Milo y no ando todo el día pegada a él. Mientras, yo trataré de limpiar… cuando lleguen esos dos torbellinos, nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar todo lo que ensucien, de modo que… ¡vamos! A trabajar…"- los tres corrieron en la dirección que les había indicado la guerrera y volvieron con los encargos…

* * *

Cuando la campana de plata sonó, 45 minutos más tarde de lo acostumbrado y todos se sentaron a comer; los soldados en su comedor y los Santos de Oro y sus guardianes en el suyo; les esperaba una buena comida: puré de cereales para los bebés; caldo de verduras, ensalada y diferentes piezas de carne asada.

Los Santos de Plata tenían su propio equipo culinario y comedor del otro lado de la Montaña, de todos modos máximo eran 10 personas, mientras que en el otro… contando a todo el pequeño ejército del Santuario, el personal del Patriarca, el propio papa, guardias y pequeños Santos… eran cerca de 200. He ahí el problema de atenderlos a todos, pues había pocos soldados disponibles para tareas domésticas y aún menos para proteger el Santuario y viajar a las misiones del Patriarca.

-"Pues si no es nada complicado… ¿por qué han tardado tanto?"- Lygian preguntó a Mirra mientras le tendía Milo, para que ésta le alimentara.

Después de aquella mañana… y en conjunto con muchas otras en el pasado, Lygian estaba más contenta de tener al pequeño Camus, con sus ojos azules y cabellos color acqua, su tranquilo modo de demandar atención y aquella risa suya tan transparente que parecía de cristal; que tener que cuidar a aquel bebé de cabellos púrpura, ojos atentos y expresión despierta que parecía esperar a que su cuidadora descansara para ponerse a gritar de nuevo del modo más escandaloso del que era capaz; claro que llevaba sus recompensas, pues aunque Camus era cariñoso, Milo era mucho más efusivo y se abrazaba a la cara y estampaba su diminuta nariz contra la tuya en forma de lazo amistoso. Cuando estaban juntos, la mitad de las veces Camus calmaba a Milo… alargándose y tratando de apoyarse sobre la cama o sobre el moisés, le daba de botes en la cabeza. Otras veces Milo soliviantaba a su amigo y ambos pegaban berridos dignos de competir contra un trombón, y las más… ambos se quedaban dormidos abrazados y parecía que por el momento, en su mutua compañía encontraban todo lo que necesitaban.

-"Lo que pasó en la cocina, se queda en la cocina"- respondió Mirra a su prima mientras tomaba a Milo y se lo acomodaba en las piernas; el bebito daba pequeños saltitos de impaciencia. Pero Mirra se impuso y no le dió nada hasta que se estuvo quieto.

Lygian se dijo que si había alguien en el Santuario capaz de lidiar con Milo, ésa era Mirra y si había algún bebé que no quedara traumado por la compañía con su prima, ése era Milo.

De pronto salieron de la cocina Saga y Aioros cargando una enorme olla, cada uno iba sosteniendo un asa de la cacerola, los cabellos erizados y las caritas sonrosadas, Saga blandía un cucharón cuya cabeza cóncava casi era tan grande como la suya y gritó:

-"¿Alguien quiere segundas?"-

* * *

Pfff, éste capi fue únicamente de.. jeje... :3

En el próximo, las cosas se volverán a poner serias, Muajajajaja. )

Hay que destacar que el único que sabe lo de Asphodel es Shion


	10. Como un veneno

**Capítulo 10**

"Cómo un veneno"

-"Pfff…"- suspiró Aioros acariciándose el estómago por encima de la camisa.

-"Estoy seguro que no he comido tanto en mi vida"- dijo Saga.

-"Se han lucido"- les felicitó Nereo del otro lado de la mesa.

-"¿En qué?"- cuestionó Värux mirando a su compañero con una ceja levantada.

-"En nada"- interrumpió Mirra cortante mientras le daba de golpecitos a Milo en la espalda.

Todos callaron un momento, ocupados en que sus respectivos bebés echaran el aire.

Saga tamborileó sus pequeños y alargados dedos sobre la mesa, Aioros le miró; habían acordado que ése sería su propio y secreto modo de llamarse la atención.

-"Te veré en la base en 15 minutos"- Saga gesticuló las palabras de modo exagerado. Aioros se aguantó la risa al ver las extrañas muecas de su amigo. Luego levantó el dedo pulgar dando a entender que había comprendido.

-"¿Te sientes bien Saga?"- preguntó Lygian al ver los gestos del niño.

-"¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! He comido tanto que creo que voy a reventar"- Saga puso cara de enfermo y añadió: -"Maestro ¿puedo ir a caminar un poco para poner a trabajar mi estómago?"-

-"Bueno"- Dhenes ni siquiera puso atención a lo que decía, ocupado como estaba en que Aioria eructara.

Saga guiñó un ojo a Aioros y de puntillas se dirigió hacia la cocina, su amigo se levantó de su lugar y se fue al lado de Shura, sacó la sonajita de éste de su bolsillo con gesto triunfal.

Shura se agitó y gimió a Eko, para que ésta entendiera que ahora sus brazos eran algo aburridos, por lo que prefería estar en los de Aioros, la amazona resopló con gesto cansado y le entregó el bebé al niño, quien se acomodó con él en el suelo y se dispuso a jugar. Afrodita y el bebé Sin Nombre le veían alborozados, alternando miradas entre el par juguetón y sus guardianes; Febo y Daphne entendieron el mensaje y dejaron a los niños en el suelo para que medio caminaran hacia sus compañeros.

El bebé Sin Nombre se las arreglaba bastante bien, daba cuatro que cinco pasos y se detenía a recuperar el equilibrio para luego continuar. En cambio Afrodita… sus ejercicios de Primeros Pasos daban de por sí mucho que desear cuando estaba en casa con los dos hermanos (sus guardianes), y ahora se contentaba con dar tres pasos, hacer cinco gatas, levantarse y repetir la operación.

Por su parte Milo, Camus y Mu también querían unirse a sus amigos, por lo que repitieron el ejemplo de Shura y empezaron a gemir. Milo ya se disponía a gritar con desoladora desesperación cuando sus cuidadores decidieron dejarles libres para que, a gatas, llegaran a donde estaban Aioros, Shura, Afrodita y el otro bebé. Eran unos cuantos metros y el piso, aunque era realmente muy viejo, estaba hecho de mármol blanco pulido. Así que los guerreros se limitaron a ver el pequeño corro que se había formado en torno al Santo de Oro de Sagitario…

Camus se recargó en el costado derecho de Aioros y Milo se recostó sobre el pequeño hombro de Camus a quien la extraña posición, nueva para él, le provocó hipo.

Así que tenía la boquita abierta formando una pequeñísima "o", a Milo le rebotaba la cabeza con el hipar de su amigo pero se contentaba con reírse estridentemente cada qe oía el sonido. Mu hacía dos cosas a la vez, o miraba con extrañeza la carcajada de Milo o se ocupaba de darle de manazos a Afrodita que se empeñaba en tocarle el pelo. El bebé Sin Nombre quería sentarse en la misma posición que Camus pero del lado izquierdo, por lo que cuando escogió un lugar que le agradó, trató de sentarse con delicadeza, pero al llegar a cierta altura, sus pequeñas rodillas cedieron y se vino abajo de sentón. El choque le produjo sorpresa pues se quedó parpadeando varias veces; pero cuando decidió que todo se hallaba en óptimas condiciones, se arrebulló junto a su compañero y veía como éste jugaba con Shura.

Los soldados decidieron dejarles ahí y como no había nada más que hacer hasta entrada la tarde (Dhenes tenía prácticas introductorias de pelea con Aioros y Saga) Mirra, Nereo y su equipo se pusieron a recoger y fregar platos; el resto trajo barajas y se dispusieron a echar partidas sobre la enorme mesa.

* * *

Saga se metió en la cocina y sacó una minúscula alforja de su pantaloncillo, se dirigió hacia las ollas y se dispuso a acomodar porciones de esto y de lo otro dentro de unos cuantos recipientes, luego los metió en la bolsa y salió discretamente de la zona de comedores para poder correr hacia su cabaña.

Kanon, después de haber visto el resplandor de color azul se dirigió directamente a su cuarto con el ritmo del corazón desbocado al ver que había mucha gente que se acercaba a ver que sucedía; se recuperaba sentado en la cama y se puso a mirar el cielo, pensando en lo absurdo que resultaba querer proteger a la gente ordinaria de lo que ellos mismos se buscaban con su comportamiento y con sus decisiones.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien que se dirigía a la casita, se metió rápidamente debajo de la cama. Luego vió los pequeños pies de su gemelo y respirando aliviado, salió de su escondite. Saga estaba muy alborozado, después de acomodarle con esmero y dedicación la comida a su hermano sobre la cama para que, si bien no comía en una mesa, no lo hiciera sin algo de tono humano; se puso a contarle lo que les había dicho el patriarca…pero Kanon no le escuchaba, pues estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto, cuando ya había terminado de comer, le cortó sin más:

-"Oye Saga"- le djo –"¿tú realmente piensas en ayudar a ésa gente?"-

-"¡Claro que sí!"- Kanon agitó la cabeza, Saga tenía el pelo mucho más corto que él (gozaba del beneficio de que alguien se preocupaba de su aseo personal) de modo que los largos cabellos azules de Kanon colearon contra la cama y después se quedaron quietos.

-"No me estás escuchando bien"- Kanon trató de nuevo –"¿no crees que es absurdo tratar de proteger a las personas de lo que ellas mismas se buscan con sus malas acciones? Digo… en razones más prácticas… creo que eso es lo te acabará haciendo a ti y los demás infelices, porque ¿Cómo defender a gente que no quiere ser defendida? ¿ni que te lo agradezca? ¿no crees que es injusto? Si todos entonces procuran ser felices, como me estás diciendo ¿Por qué no tratar de encontrar ésa felicidad a tu manera? Luego entonces no tendríamos que…"- Kanon guardó silencio. No se dio cuenta de que mientras hablaba, Saga había cambiado su habitual expresión risueña por otra de sorpresa y en el fondo de sus ojos color índigo comenzaba a relucir la indignación.

-"Espera Saga"- Kanon trató de rectificar para que su hermano no malentendiese sus palabras –"quiero seas feliz, incluso los demás que ni saben que existo; pero a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme si todas las dificultades por las que tú y los otros pasarán, valen siquiera la pena"-

-"No Kanon, tú eres el que no me ha oído bien"- le replicó su gemelo –"Nosotros… la misión de los Santos de Oro es proteger el Santuario y a la Humanidad, pero no lo hacemos por la humanidad en sí misma ni tampoco por el reconocimiento público, si así fuera.. el Santuario y lo que representa se habría derrumbado hace mucho"- Saga se acercó a Kanon y le tocó el brazo, el parecido entre ambos se acentuó como dos gotas de la fría lluvia que amenazaba con caer al anochecer –"Lo hacemos por Atena, porque la amamos con toda nuestra mente, con toda nuestra alma y con todas nuestras fuerzas. Y si la amamos a ella y le hemos entregado toda nuestra vida, por fuerza tenemos que amar y cuidar lo que ella quiere, que es el ser humano, por más imperfecto que sea; porque al cabo hermano… ¡nosotros también somos seres humanos!"- Saga dejó de tocar a su gemelo y se puso de pie.

A Kanon ése razonamiento no le pareció suficiente. No le apetecía ver sufrir a su hermano, mayor que él de algún modo, y a los otros niños con los que…. Aunque sea de lejos se había aprendido a encariñar; por una causa inútil. ¿Qué de bueno les daba Atena a cambio? Peleas, fuego y batallas. Pero decidió que por el momento lo dejaría pasar, Saga ya se daría cuenta o él se daría cuenta; pues era obvio que solo uno de ellos veía la verdad; esperó por el bien de su gemelo y de su nueva familia, que el equivocado fuera él.

Saga también lo dejó pasar, se había quedado de ver con Aioros en la base y ya iba tarde.

Ninguno de los gemelos se dio cuenta de que, ése pequeño desacuerdo crecería hasta formar un abismo oscuro y profundo en su relación filial, las palabras del carnicero y de otras tantas personas a lo largo de los años, trepanaban el cerebro de Kanon **como un veneno** que le consumía el corazón.

Ninguno de los gemelos se dio cuenta de que el ocaso se pondría aquella noche con la primera mancha negra sobre la inocente pared blanca del cariño que se tenían como hermanos.

Ninguno de los gemelos se dio cuenta de que ésa pequeña discusión, insignificante en su momento, llegaría a separarlos de tal modo.. que si bien momentos antes eran tan parecidos como dos joyas del mismo orfebre, después serían tan diferentes como la luna y el sol, tan dispares como el día y la noche y tan opuestos como las caras de una moneda.

* * *

**Lygian y Mirra-** _Primas hermanas_

**Febo y Daphne- **_Hermanos_

Los demás solo son amigos.

También creo que sería bueno dejarles más o menos las edades de los minisantos:

**Milo, Shaka, Aioria, Mu y Camus- **están a punto de cumplir el año.

**Afrodita- **2 años

**MM y Shura- **3 años

**Aioros- **8 años

**Saga y Kanon- **9 años


	11. El papa y la Torre

**Capítulo 11**

"El papa y la Torre"

.

.

.

.

-"¿Dónde has estado?"- Aioros tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a Saga con expresión acusadora –"te he estado esperando por más de media hora"- puntualizó enfadado; estaba sentado en el centro de su base secreta, en un oscuro pero amplio espacio, considerando que era una zona hueca debajo de las gradas del antiguo Foro, a las que se accedía por un pequeño agujero -"Y ni siquiera respetaste tu propia regla, la de la nota donde avisas donde estás, de modo que mientras esperaba me he comido casi todos los caramelos; me duelen las piernas y quiero ir al baño"- el niño hablaba mientras dirigía a su amigo una enfurruñada mirada, Saga ni siquiera la vio, pues la luz crepuscular apenas podía iluminar la penumbra en la que se encontraban –"estábamos jugando todos en el comedor, pero casi todos se quedaron dormidos y no quería quedar ahogado entre babas de bebé; así que los dejé medio tirados y vine aquí, de haber sabido prefería haberme ido a lavar"-

-"Lo siento"- se disculpó Saga con ademán distraído

-"¿Qué?"- en todo el tiempo que se conocían (hacía 4 años), Saga nunca tuvo un gesto de disculpa, cuando le ofendía trataba de compensar… pero nunca decía que lo sentía. –"¿Te sientes bien?"- Aioros se incorporó con gesto preocupado y puso una mano en la frente de Saga mientras que la otra la colocó en la suya.

-"Ehh.. sí"- dijo Saga sentándose junto a los caramelos que quedaban –"¡Te has terminado todos los de piña!"- lanzó una mirada llena de reproche.

Aioros se puso en jarras -"No esperabas que me quedara aquí viendo la oscuridad"-

Saga decidió no discutir más

-"¿Para qué querías que nos viéramos aquí?"-

-"Por nada en especial"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Simplemente para evitar que se nos olvidara que teníamos éste escondite"- Saga miró a su alrededor –"es bastante amplio y sería una pena que alguien más nos lo arrebatara"-

-"¿Y quién más va a querer hacer éstas tonterías además de ti?"-

-"¡Aioros! Sabes bien la utilidad de ésta cueva, te la expliqué antes"- Saga se desesperó –"De modo que no la menosprecies"

-"Me estás escondiendo algo"- le dijo el niño mirándolo con suspicacia. Saga casi se traga el dulce de miel que tenía en la boca.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"Siempre que me quieres decir algo y te lo guardas, te tiembla el pie izquierdo al sentarte, evitas mirarme a los ojos y cuando-"-

-"¡Claro que no!"- Saga quiso demostrar a Aioros lo contrario y le sostuvo la mirada en medio de la semi-penumbra… pero entonces los dos pies le empezaron a temblar.

-"—quieres demostrarme lo contrario te tiemblan ambos pies"- concluyó Aioros –"¿Ves?"-

.

.

Saga miró la pared del fondo y guardó silencio, más veces de las que podía contar había intentado decirle a Aioros de la existencia de Kanon (sobretodo cuando los gemelos discutían, lo cual se aplicaba a ése caso), pero lo último que les dijo su tío, antes de morir en medio de atroces espasmos, fue que siempre el gemelo menor debía de permanecer oculto al mundo, viviendo como la sombra misma del mayor, pues terribles calamidades sucederían si el hermano más joven trataba de sobresalir aunque fuera un poco. Así fue como Saga y Kanon habían vivido hasta entonces y las cosas iban bien, pero Saga se preguntaba con frecuencia cuanto tiempo aguantaría su gemelo aquella vida en la que realmente no vivía, solo trataba de hacerlo a través de las narraciones del propio Saga.

-"¿Es otra vez eso que no me puedes contar?"- preguntó su acompañante. Saga asintió.

-"¡Oh, bueno!"- Aioros suspiró, resignándose de buena manera a volver a quedarse en ascuas, se sentó junto a él y extrajo el último caramelo de piña con picante de su pechera… se lo tendió a Saga, quien por su expresión parecía que estaba viendo el final del arcoíris.

-"¡Me guardaste uno!"-

Aioros se sonrojó

-"Siempre tendré algo que dar a mi mejor amigo cuando esté triste"- y después como acordándose de algo, se incorporó de golpe y le dijo alarmado. –"Saga…. ¿a qué hora es la práctica con el Maestro?"-

-"A-lah-jinco-la-guecoguió-una-hoga-porgque-comimoh-tagde"- respondió el niño con el dulce en la boca.

-"¡Son las cinco cuarenta!"- dijo Aioros poniéndose tan pálido como las papas que habían hervido ambos en la cocina hace unas horas.

-"Me-fajina-la-jenjación-de… espera, ¿qué? ¡QUÉ!... *tos*"- Saga se había tragado el dulce y tosía en cuatro patas en los pies de Aioros, quien le golpeó con la violencia de la alarma en la espalda, con tal fuerza que lo tiró al suelo… escupiendo el dulce, pero al chico no pareció importarle la rudeza de la ayuda. Se levantó como un rayo y cogiendo a Aioros por la muñeca, le arrastró fuera de la cueva.

-"¡Es tu culpa!"- le reprochó Saga

Aioros puso los ojos en blanco

-"¡Pero tú estás loco! ¿quién me pidió estar aquí?"-

-"¡Oh, es verdad! Bueno pues entonces… ¡es tu culpa por no fijarte en la hora que era!"-

-"Mira tonto, yo estaba en la base, si alguien se tuvo que haber fijado en la hora, fuiste tú al entrar"-

-"¡Aioros, deja de concéntrate en detalles! El punto es que cuando nos vea el Maestro… probablemente moriremos"-

-"¡Que va! Morirán nuestros pies por las vueltas que nos hará darle a la pista de entrenamiento-"-

-"Como sea, fue un gusto haberte conocido…"-

Ambos niños corrían en dirección al "gimnasio" que es como todos los soldados llamaban cariñosamente a la derruida construcción de sólida roca que les había enseñado como ser soldados de Atena. Consistía en una especie de pequeño Coliseo en el lado más oriental de la montaña, algunos de los arcos que todavía se sostenían en pie servían como soporte a los asientos de piedra, y los que se habían derrumbado eran el hogar de innumerables hierbajos y flores silvestres, alrededor de la elipse de su contorno estaba marcada una angosta pista de carreras, pista que Dhenes usaba como instrumento de tortura para sus alumnos cuando los hallaba en falta; era el sitio favorito de los nuevos reclutas… los veteranos se marchaban a las montañas aledañas o al Antiguo Foro.

* * *

Saga y Aioros se salpicaron de agua al cruzar el pequeño arroyo, era el último obstáculo antes de llegar al gimnasio. Cruzaron los arcos y sortearon algunas rocas, había cuatro o cinco jóvenes amazonas y otros tantos soldados, pero de su Maestro… ni rastro.

-"¡Fiu!"- resopló Saga recargándose en la espalda de Aioros, quien estaba recuperando el resuello apoyado sobre sus rodillas –"parece que tampoco ha llegado el viejo ése"-

-"¿Qué viejo, Saga?"-

Ambos niños sintieron como una llama les recorría la espalda, tan caliente como las chispas que echaban los ojos de Dhenes cuya estatura promedio, parecía la de un gigante a la vista de los atemorizados niños.

-"¡350 vueltas al gimnasio!"-

-"Maestro, hemos venido corriendo hasta aquí"- Aioros que ya se encaminaba al comienzo de la pista, se giró y miró la boca de Saga con terror, se le abalanzó para taparla, pero fue tarde –"Eso vale por unas 20… o 21"-

Dhenes le miró y tranquilamente murmuró –"400"-

* * *

Kanon le dio un puntapié a la orilla de la cama, como la pata era de madera muy vieja, casi se parte, el niño se dedicó pues, a patear la pared imaginando que era la cara de su gemelo

-"¿Por qué Saga? Sé que estando aquí parece que hemos recuperado a nuestra familia, incluso yo me siento acogido, pero… ¡esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos! Es la gente la que me molesta"-

Después de cansarse, el niño se acostó en el suelo a mirar el techo:

-"Dime Saga… si se supone que uno de los dos se equivoca ¿cómo haremos para demostrar que tenemos razón?"- Kanon se giró, le calmaba sentir la frialdad y dureza de la piedra contra sus costillas –"claro, tú serás un Santo de Atena… pero ¿y yo?"- el chico se incorporó, acercándose a la ventana miró hacia la distancia. El sol se precipitaba a ocultarse detrás de las lejanas montañas y los cálidos rayos pintaban de oro el agua que caía desde el acueducto de pálida piedra arenisca, al pozo, justo en el centro de las cabañas. También los rayos daban profundidad a los azules ojos de Kanon, que miraban la precipitación del agua, una brisa fresca penetró por la ventana.

-"¿Y yo?"- repitió.

* * *

.

El patriarca estaba atónito ¿cómo era posible que hubiera terminado todo el papeleo pendiente en un solo día de trabajo? Claro que éste había sido intenso pero aún así…el hecho de que el Santo de Oro de Virgo hubiera llegado ya, ahorraba muchísimas cosas. Aunque el haber arribado del modo en como lo hizo no fue lo que Shion habría querido…

Ahora sólo quedaba hallar al Santo de Oro de Tauro, de acuerdo con el cosmo de Atena, la constelación apuntaba hacia Brasil pero… hasta ahorita ninguno de los enviados del Santuario en ése país había mandado noticias… ¿qué podía significar éso?

También estaba la visión de la mañana, el bebé llorando lastimeramente bajo la intensa lluvia.

La cuestión del entrenamiento de Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario también era inminente, ambos debían empezar de inmediato para ganar sus Armaduras ¿dónde debía enviarlos? ¿quién debería ser su maestro? ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría convertirse en verdaderos Santos de Oro?

Al pensar en todos esos factores, aunado a los crecientes problemas del Santuario con los habitantes de Rodorio y otros pueblos vecinos, daba a la cuestión de su retiro en la Colina Estrella el carácter de urgente. Había que preguntarle a Atena, había que refugiarse en su amor y con la inocencia semejante a la de un niño que se arroja en brazos de su padre, Shion confiaba en obtener las respuestas, así siempre había sido… tal vez eso era lo tragicómico de su situación, normalmente cuando todo marchaba bien, casi no acudía a su diosa. Seguía haciendo sus oraciones en el tabernáculo pero no con el mismo fervor que cuando realmente necesitaba su ayuda, entonces Shion se daba cuenta aterrado de que, su comportamiento podía etiquetarse de interesado, entonces pedía perdón a su diosa y cuando las cosas estaban terriblemente oscuras… era cuando sentía el cosmo de Atena en lo más profundo de su corazón y de su mente. Porque el patriarca sabía que a pesar de que El Santuario era su casa, todos tenían la presencia de Atena dormida en su interior y cuando las personas se sentían impotentes e inseguras… ése era el instante en que la diosa, con todo su amor y piedad para con la raza humana, derramaba su cosmo para confortar un corazón atribulado… como el de Shion en aquellos momentos.

.

.

Shion sacudió la cabeza para apartar el sopor vespertino y se dispuso a terminar sus deberes, si todo marchaba bien podría irse a la Colina Estrella a la tarde siguiente, porque desde tiempos inmemoriales, la figura del **papa y la Torre **de la Estrellas, siempre había sido para los Santos un símbolo de claridad y esperanza, de respuestas y piedad de la diosa a la que habían entregado la vida, y a la que amaban con todo su corazón.

* * *

.

Mirra tocó apenas con los nudillos la maltrecha puerta de la casita de Lygian, la cual se mantenía unida al umbral por una serie de cuerdas que la amazona había atado a unos clavos cerca de los oxidados goznes.

Lygian se acercó por atrás y le tocó el hombro.

-"¡Ah!"- Mirra se llevó la mano al pecho. Lygian se sonrió.

-"Te dije que llevaría a Camus a dar un paseo"-

-"Juré que ya habías vuelto"- dijo su prima mientras le tendía a un durmiente Milo. Lygian lo recibió con muchísimo cuidado, no quería despertarle y que se pusiera a deleitarles con su concierto de berridos insufribles.

-"Conque ya es hora de calentar la cena, ¿no?"-dijo Lygian mientras Mirra le abría la puerta para que pasara por el umbral cómodamente con ambos bebés en los brazos. La amazona puso a Milo en la cama, Eko aún no había puesto el moisés en el comedor para que otro guardián lo usara, la cunilla se disponía en turnos para que todos pudieran usarla y que los guerreros pudieran dormir cómodos unos días sin tener que preocuparse en no aplastar el bebé que estaba junto a ellos en una sola cama. Pero los problemas de bolsillo surgían de nuevo… el moisés se estaba tornando demasiado peligroso para bebés que ya se empezaban a mover solos, pues un solo balanceo en la dirección equivocada y el o los infortunados niños en su interior saldrían despedidos hacia atrás, con peligro de golpearse la cabeza.

-"Si"- respondió Mirra recargándose en la fría piedra del umbral de la puerta –"Ya le he dado mamila, así que cuidado cuando le des la suya a Camus, no se la vaya a arrebatar"- aclaró la guerrera. Recordando acaso un suceso acaecido cuando presentaron a los dos bebés. Camus se había quedado mirando, demasiado sorprendido para protestar, como Milo le quitaba el biberón para colocárselo en su propia boca; pero apenas le dio un par de tragos cuando Camus contraatacó… trabajo costó a ambas amazonas separarles y aún más devolverle la mamila al dueño. Pero tal parecía que el suceso terminó por forjar lazos de familiaridad entre ambos niños hasta el punto de que si no se habían visto en todo el día, no podían estar tranquilos.

-"Je. No te preocupes, en el camino le di de comer"- Lygian tranquilizó a la amazona, sacando de los envoltorios de tela que vestían a Camus, una mamila vacía.

-"Bueno, te encargo a mi pequeña dinamita, nos vemos a la hora de la cena"-

Lygian tomó a Camus y lo sentó en sus brazos, meciéndolo a ritmo rápido para que no se adormilara tan pronto (si era capaz, quería que durmiera lo más posible durante la noche), mientras veía cómo su prima se alejaba con dirección a las cocinas.

-"¿Mi pequeña dinamita? Mirra, ¿desde cuándo te ablandaste así?"- se dijo divertida, pero la comprendía. Era imposible no encariñarse con los niños, sabiendo las dificultades que tendrían que lidiar. Sin tener en su pasado el recuerdo de la amable caricia de una madre, era lógico que los guerreros trataran de compensar aquello de algún modo. En pocos años, aquellos bebés se convertirían en pequeños seres con huesos rotos y puños sangrantes por el entrenamiento propio de un Santo de Oro.

* * *

Cuando la cena se sirvió en el pequeño comedor, llegaron dos bebés nuevos con sus cuidadores y se sentaron en el rincón más apartado de la mesa. No es que la actitud de los guerreros fuera de rechazo, sino que los niños eran apenas recién nacidos y si se acercaban mucho al bullicio de los Santos de Oro con sus guardianes podrían perturbar su ánimo antes de irse a dormir, pues los bebés eran los únicos Santos de Plata que habían llegado al Santuario.

* * *

.

Shion, cenando en su mesita semioculta; miraba al pequeño Mu casi con melancolía, el bebé tenía los ojos abiertos, la carita risueña y manoteaba con sus pequeñas palmas la superficie de la mesa. Shaka estaba a su lado, sentado directamente sobre el banco manteniéndose erguido… pero su logro perdía toda solemnidad cuando Värux le metía la papilla de durazno a la boca, con movimientos torpes, pues era su primer día como guardián, trataba de atinar a la boquita de Shaka… la mitad de la porción en la cuchara cumplía su cometido, la otra quedaba en los sonrosados cachetes del niño.

Del otro lado de la mesa cenaban Milo y Camus con sus respectivas guerreras, el bebé de cabellos púrpura devoró su porción mientras que el otro se lo tomaba con más calma; acababa de descubrir el efecto de la luz en la máscara de Lygian y abría la boca fascinado, pero impedía que la comida se quedara en su sitio, por lo que la amazona retiraba con la cuchara lo que salía de su boquita; convirtiendo lo que debía ser una cucharada en dos cucharadas.

El bebé Sin Nombre ya dormía en los brazos de Febo, Daphne jugaba con una margarita silvestre en la cara de Afrodita, que a ratos le prestaba atención y en otros le torcía la boca a Shura, quien era el primero en estrenar una pequeña cucharita de plástico… que usaba para todo menos para comer, de modo que Eko se rindió en intentar que comiera por su cuenta, le sentó en sus piernas y le arrebató la cuchara para empezar a darle el suave puré de fruta, Shura estaba a punto de llorar por la pérdida de su nuevo juguete, pero no pudo por la sucesión de cucharadas de papilla que, en opinión del niño, parecían y se sentían como pelotazos. Dhenes alimentaba a Aioria con la paciencia digna de un soldado de Atena, pues apenas acercaba la cuchara a la boca del bebé, éste la torcía o volteaba la cara, negándose a comer.

Saga y Aioros comían con avidez su ración de tostadas con miel y leche, habían corrido como nunca y sentían el estómago como si fuera un enorme pozo sin fondo.

.

.

.

Después de cenar, todos juntos: guardianes, centinelas, guerreros, amazonas y Santos se encaminaron en silencio, presididos por el papa hacia la enorme Estatua de Piedra de Atena, era el momento más importante del día de todos, pues constituía el único instante en que podían hablar a solas, alma y cosmo con su diosa.

Se congregaron en la base de la Estatua en orden de jerarquía: el patriarca hasta el frente, los Santos de Oro y sus guardianes en segunda posición, los de Plata en tercera y después los demás; pero a nadie le importaba demasiado, era una simple medida protocolaria, pues estuvieran hasta delante o en último lugar, Atena les oiría con la misma claridad y amor.

Todos estaban arrodillados sobre el suelo, incluso el patriarca, con la vista al suelo, los brazos apoyados junto a las rodillas y los ojos cerrados. Los encargados de los pequeños Santos procuraban que estuvieran de pie, les juntaban las manos en los costados y con la palma, les mantenían la vista en el suelo.

¿De qué hablaba cada uno con la diosa? Solo ellos mismos lo sabían, pues había infinidad de temas a tratar con el ser de quien uno está enamorado, por quien uno daría la vida y en quien uno encuentra la felicidad.

Después de la oración ante Atena, cada uno se despidió y se fue a su cabaña, Shion se retiró a sus aposentos y después de desvestirse y ponerse una holgada túnica, se acostó.

* * *

.

Antes de soplar a la vela, el patriarca contempló la Colina a la cual se retiraría mañana. La imponente y bella mole de la Torre de las Estrellas brillaba aún en las sombras de la noche.

-"Atena… te pido me ilumines en estso días"- luego mirando hacia la hermosa y estrellada bóveda celeste, concretó la vista y su cosmos hacia la estrella "Pinza del Sur" y dijo:

-"Otro día ha pasado Viejo Amigo, espero poder ver la sabiduría de tu mirada pronto. Buenas noches"-

* * *

.

Un anciano sentado junto a una gran cascada en la lejana China, respondió en el mismo tono anhelante y solitario.

-"Otro día ha pasado aquí también mi Querido Amigo, espero recibir la gracia de Atena para contemplar tu rostro de nuevo. Buenas noches"-

* * *

.

Gracias a **Sanathos** **Ananke **y a **Helena Hibiki** por sus maravillosos reviews.

Y a todos los otros que leen éste fic ¡Gracias!

Por cierto, **Pinza del Sur**, es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Libra


	12. El Camino al Santuario

**Capítulo 12**

"El Camino al Santuario"

.

.

.

.

_Estaba oscuro de nuevo, y él ya estaba corriendo hacia el bebé que lloraba a lo lejos. La luz brillaba de nuevo, pero ésta vez Shion… ¡Shion podía ver alrededor sin quedar inconsciente! Ahora podría ir a ver quién era el bebé._

_Mientras avanzaba por la penumbra, el cosmo de Atena invadió todo... poco a poco, como una llamarada de caliente fuego que quemaba las sombras para llenarlo todo de brillantez y belleza, para revelar el paisaje más inesperado que Shion se hubiera imaginado._

_El patriarca ya no corría sobre la negra superficie sino sobre una avenida empedrada de blanco, había espacios con jardineras y árboles en medio, a modo de camellón. A ambos lados de la enorme calle, había dos estructuras gigantes, competían con el tamaño de la villa en el Santuario, superándola con creces… ni siquiera el Antiguo Foro era tan grande, y ni las columnas más altas alcanzaban el tamaño de las bóvedas centrales de aquellos edificios, uno era bastante viejo pero imponía ante el pensamiento de imaginar todas las cosas que había soportado a lo largo de los siglos, el otro era también antiguo pero su exterior revestido en su mayoría de mármol y piedra le hacía parecer mucho más hermoso que su homónimo del otro lado de la solitaria calle, todo estaba sumido en un sepulcral silencio exceptuando la lluvia que caía intermitente y el lejano sonido del llanto del bebé._

_El patriarca miró a su alrededor extrañado, ése lugar ya lo había visto antes, de hecho recordaba haber caminado por ésa misma calle… hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

_._

_Turquía…_

_._

_Shion estaba tan cansado… pero quería encontrar a aquel bebé ¿qué relación podría tener una niña o niño turco con el Santuario? Siguió el sonido hasta la zona trasera del Bazar de las Especias, en ningún lugar había nadie excepto la lluvia y el niño. Definitivamente estaba en la antigua capital de Turquía, Estambul. Casi podía sentir la brisa dulce y salina que venía desde el Bósforo, único y ancho río que cruzaba la ciudad dividiéndola en dos, una lado asiático y uno europeo, Shion recordaba las exóticas y maravillosas noches en que el agua del Cuerno de Oro se teñía de un intenso color verde jade al combinarse las aguas de alta concentración de sal del Mar Negro con el agua dulce del río, de hecho había visto ése milagro hacía dos siglos, en el primer y único viaje de recreo que llevó a cabo con su mejor amigo, Dohko de Libra._

_El aire olía a ají, a canela, a vainilla y a mil cosas más; todas mezcladas y aunque el patriarca podía distinguir algunas del resto, el resultado final resultaba extraño y novedoso. De cualquier manera, la desvencijada puertecilla de madera de roble que sellaba la entrada al edificio de cuyo interior salía el rumor del lamento del bebé; estaba cerrada con un enorme candado. Shion lo aferró entre los dedos concentrando su cosmos hasta que los hizo saltar de la cerradura, arrojó los pedazos al callejón en el que se encontraba y girando el picaporte, abrió la puerta._

_El interior tenía la poca iluminación que otorgaba una minúscula ventana situada en lo alto de la pared este del único y enorme cuarto, el lugar estaba repleto de cajas de cartón que en algunas zonas estaban apiladas de forma que llegaban hasta el techo, formando una camino que recordaba a un laberinto, el bebé había dejado de llorar y lo sustituía el sonido de su suave respiración. Shion contuvo la suya, no quería perder el sentido de la orientación en un sitio tan siniestro y maloliente, y la única brújula que poseía era el sonido del bebé a la distancia. _

_-"¿Dónde estás?"-_

_Las cajas parecían interminables, la luz disminuía por momentos, empezaba a oscurecer y el clima húmedo por la lluvia no ayudaba a mejorar el ánimo del patriarca. _

_-"¿Dónde estás?"-_

_El papa se apresuró y llegó al otro lado del cuarto, había otra entrada sin puerta, una finísima tela de lino era lo único que impedía ver el otro lado. Shion la apartó y cruzó el umbral._

_El siguiente cuarto era tan sombrío como el anterior, pero no estaba repleto de cajas, estaba en cambio, atestado de enormes jaulas de hierro oxidado y la única fuente de luz provenía del centro de la habitación; el patriarca se acercó con lentitud; no sabía por qué aquella luz le provocaba una sensación de respeto._

_-"¿Dónde estás?"-_

_Al aproximarse, pudo ver el origen de aquella luminosidad, sus rodillas temblaron y poco faltó para que se arrodillara._

_Una enorme y abrillantada jaula plateada se imponía ante la oscuridad reinante, era tan reluciente que su vista quemaba la retina, Shion trató de vislumbrar lo que estaba en su interior. Y fue entonces cuando pudo ver el objeto de aquellas visiones._

_Una bebé de un año le sonreía desde dentro de la jaula, sujetaba entre las manitas un pequeño bovino de dorados cuernos y pelaje del tono de la luz del sol. Pero a Shion lo que más le causó impresión fue el halo de la niña que como reluciente vapor, centelleaba detrás de ella, formando la silueta de una mujer alada que poco a poco se definía como una de las damas más hermosas que el papa había podido ver jamás._

_-"Aquí estoy Shion"- murmuró con una voz diáfana y pura, tan fina como el Polvo de estrellas que el patriarca usaba en las Armaduras. Mientras hablaba, la jaula perdía su fulgente brillo y, en cambio, el rostro de la mujer era el que iba cobrando esplendor y Shion pudo contemplarla mejor y quedar arrobado por su belleza._

_Su cabello, negro y suave como el viento en la noche; estaba sujeto por una red fina como hilo de seda y cuajada de pequeñas joyas en forma de hojas de laurel, que titilaban como estrellas. Su piel era del tono pálido de la luna, sus ojos del profundo púrpura del cielo nocturno y sus labios de color escarlata, se curvaban formando una sonrisa._

_-"Después de cinco eras, vuelvo a este mundo Shion. Encuéntrame y llévame a casa"- La figura se iba diluyendo y el llorar de la bebé se reanudó, estrujando entre sus brazos al pequeño toro dorado._

_-"¡Espe—"- todo a su alrededor se esfumó._

_._

_._

* * *

-"-ra!"- Shion gritó, incorporándose en su lecho aún con la imagen del bello rostro ardiéndole en la memoria.

El patriarca se levantó y casi con frenesí se arrastró a la ventana para tomar aire, lentamente fue recuperando el sosiego. Contempló la argéntea luz de la luna reflejándose sobre las decenas de arroyos que se deslizaban, montaña abajo, iluminando la negrura de la noche; el papa se puso a pensar en su sueño.

Por una extraña razón, el rostro de la dama en la visión ya lo había visto antes ¿dónde?

De golpe, lo recordó, sí…. Ya lo había visto antes, aunque tallada en marfil… era el mismo rostro de la mujer en Estambul. Cómo en acto reflejo miró hacia la Colina Estrella, concentrándose en evocar la imagen de la estatua en la Capilla de Niké…

* * *

.

.

Al mismo tiempo que el sueño de Shion se desarrollaba, los dos hombres que Kanon había visto en el callejón de Rodorio la tarde anterior estaban en el mismo lugar, mirando el mismo punto y estudiando la misma situación, luego tomaron unos leños tiznados en ceniza y dieron los últimos toques al extraño dibujo en la pared que Kanon no había podido descifrar. Después uno dijo:

-"¿Has avisado a los demás?"-

-"Sí"- respondió el otro lanzando una mirada torva en dirección a la Montaña del Santuario que se iluminaba a ratos por el trayecto nocturno de la luz lunar

–"Mañana por la noche…"- dijo con voz ahogada por la emoción

-"Lo sé, mañana por la noche… el **camino al Santuario** estará en llamas"-

.

.

* * *

¡Oh, no! jeje

Les dejo éste capi con cariño, y les informo que ésta semana es especial para mí así que, andaré un poco inactiva jeje. Así que el capítulo 13 será para mas o menos el próximo domingo..

.

.

Gracias a todos por leer y por los reviews!


	13. -He decidido no pensar en eso-

**Capítulo 13**

-"He decidido no pensar en eso"-

.

.

.

Lygian se incorporó de la cama, se frotó los ojos y se puso de pie, buscó su máscara en la mesa junto a la puerta, se la colocó en el rostro y bostezó; luego se aproximó de nuevo al lecho para echar una ojeada a su pequeño huésped.

Camus aún dormía, con la cabeza ladeada y la manita medio cerrada en un puño junto a la nariz, se entregaba al sueño con la inconsciente seguridad que le daba saberse acostado junto a quien daría la vida por él. La guerrera le acomodó en el centro de la cama y salió por la puerta trasera, los débiles rayos de la aurora apenas asomaban por detrás de las montañas.

Lygian se encaminó con rapidez hacia el Antiguo Foro dónde Mirra, Daphne, Febo, Eko, Värux, Nereo y Dhenes le esperaban.

-"¿Se te pegó la almohada?"- le preguntó Eko

-"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora"-

-"No importa, vamos"- les apremió Dhenes.

Como si de un saludo al romper del amanecer se tratara, los ocho guardianes de Santos se formaron por parejas y se pusieron a entrenar.

.

.

* * *

Apenas distinguió la luz del sol detrás de las montañas, Shion se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, se duchó y vistió rápidamente para irse directamente a su despacho, quería ultimar los preparativos de su retiro a la Colina Estrella, ya había avisado la noche anterior a los guerreros que se encargaban de las labores de hogar, incluyendo a los guardianes de los Santos, solo faltaba dar aviso al resto de los soldados del Santuario.

Su sueño solo hacía más apremiante la situación y con ansia que podría calificarse de frenesí, Shion firmaba papeles y dejaba encargos antes de salir a desayunar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-"Entonces ¿Su Santidad saldrá hacia la Colina Estrella cuando el sol esté en su cenit?"- preguntó Lygian a Mirra mientras se daban de patadas y puñetazos una a la otra, practicando la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-"Tal parece que sí, eso dicen los rumores. Ya había avisado que se iría pronto desde hace dos semanas; en la cocina le hemos estado armando el menú poco a poco"-

-"¡Oh sí! Había olvidado que su dieta cambiaba cuando estaba en retiro"-

-"¿Cambiar? ¡Si come menos que un pajarillo! Ya me gustaría que Milo comiera así de poquito. Solamente acepta llevarse una cesta a medio llenar, nada más. Porque comer lo desconcentra de su deber"

-"¿Y qué le han puesto?"-

-"Fruta seca, pan, queso, y mantequilla"-

-"¿Para una semana?"- Lygian se escandalizó, ¿el patriarca no moriría de inanición?

-"No, regresa muy delgado; pero no muerto; una vez tratamos de ponerle unas cuantas tiras de carne seca y huevos, pero el soldado que le llevó la canastita dijo que el patriarca le sonrió y le dio en las manos tanto la carne como los huevos"-

-"¡Por Atena! Pero ¿por qué?"-

-"Dijo que así, ayunando, podía ofrecer el hambre a Atena y reparar algunas de las faltas que los hombres hubieran cometido contra ella"-

-"Eso es…"-

-"Lo sé"- le cortó la guerrera –"Es algo incomprensible, pero sabes muy bien Lygian que si Su Santidad no se mortificara, éste lugar y lo que representa habría colapsado desde hace años"-

-"Sí"- le concedió la amazona.

Ambas se concentraron de nuevo en la lucha, en unos minutos más debían ir a ducharse y correr de vuelta a las cabañas antes de que los niños despertaran.

.

.

.

* * *

Shion salió de su despacho, se había encerrado desde temprana hora para terminar de preparar todo, empujó la gruesa puerta y acercándose a un pequeño gong que estaba pendido de un clavo en la pared de enfrente, lo hizo sonar para que acudiese uno de los soldados del personal del patriarca, éste llegó presuroso a su lado y arrodillándose le dijo:

-"¿Qué desea Su Santidad?"-

-"Partiré hoy mismo a la Colina Estrella"- el guerrero dio un pequeño respingo, Shion trató de sonreírle, sabía la amarga sensación de orfandad en la que se sumía el Santuario cuando él se retiraba en la Colina, él mismo la había experimentado tiempo atrás, cuando era el Santo de Oro de Aries –"Aquí dejo instrucciones precisas de lo que debe hacerse en mi ausencia; comidas, turnos de guardias y de labores del hogar, fecha en que hay que entregar los distintos escritos que dejé en el escritorio, etcétera"- añadió mientras le tendía un fajo de papeles atados con un grueso cordón azul celeste-"también dejé el desglose de la contabilidad normal para que sepan en que deben gastar y en qué no"- Shion alargó una pequeña llave dorada –"te entrego la llave del arca del despacho principal, tiene unos cuantos saquillos de dinero, úsenlo bien"- recomendó y con ademán lánguido indicó al guardia que se retirara, éste estaba por salir de la estancia y se volvió para mirar al patriarca, quien seguía en la misma posición.

-"Su Santidad ¿podría preguntarle algo?"-

-"Claro"- Shion mostró una sonrisa afable, la cual ni siquiera fue percibida a través de su casco, aun así, el guerrero no cambió el tono respetuoso y solemne.

-"¿Podemos solicitar la presencia del anciano Santo de Libra mientras usted esté fuera?"- la voz del hombre tembló un poco, confirmando las sospechas de Shion sobre el miedo que como sombra en un rincón, acechaba las almas de los soldados cuando el papa no se hallaba cerca. Pero no era de extrañar, los crecientes problemas y trifulcas aisladas en villas cercanas al Santuario provocaban tristeza, rabia e inseguridad en la causa de los Santos y las almas de los soldados.

-"Ya la he solicitado"- soltó. Poco faltó para que el guerrero se pusiera a dar saltos de alegría –"El Anciano Maestro debe llegar aquí en un par de días. Comuníquenle que debe usar las habitaciones del Patriarca y que deseo que espere mi regreso"- Shion volvió la mirada y se encaminó a su recámara privada –"Por favor, me gustaría que se dejara la cesta de provisiones en el recibidor de la Sala del Trono. No volveré hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco días, de modo que el Santuario descansará en sus manos hasta mi retorno, sean precavidos y cuídense unos a otros, llevando con diligencia su deber y teniendo fe en Atena nada malo pasará"-

-"No se preocupe Su Santidad"- dijo el soldado con tal seguridad y calma que Shion se detuvo para mirarle –"No tendremos miedo…. Atena se queda con nosotros"- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró por donde había entrado.

El patriarca dio dos pasos en dirección a la ventana que daba a un pequeño patio interior, por encima de los muros se podía ver la gran Estatua de Piedra de Atena y Shion le dijo levemente, como en confidencia:

-"Atena…. Protégelos en mi ausencia"-

.

* * *

A la hora del desayuno todos festejaron con alegría el nacimiento de los primeros dientes de algunos bebés, eso quería decir que ya podrían comenzar a ingerir fruta suave e ir abandonando poco a poco la mamila.

-"Crecen tan rápido… tal parece que fue ayer cuando-"- comenzó a decir Nereo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Mu.

-"No te pases Nereo"- le cortó Febo –"No hace tanto tiempo que están con nosotros"-

-"Aunque a veces así se siente…"- murmuró Mirra con el bebé a su cargo tirándole de las aletas nasales

-"De todos modos… no sabemos cuánto tiempo más permanecerán con nosotros, el papa puede decidir otorgárselos a sus futuros maestros pronto… ¡que no, ya no!"- Eko trataba de evitar que Shura tomara la cuchara, la cual había usado de brocha de maquillaje para el bebé Sin nombre que descansaba acostado sobre el banco mientras Daphne le cambiaba el pañal.

-"Dafne ¿tienes que hacer eso en el comedor?"- el tono de Lygian que terminaba de dar de desayunar a Camus sonó con repulsión por detrás de su plateada máscara.

-"¡Oh, lo siento! No se me había ocurrido en dónde estábamos"- Daphne terminó de adherir los seguros del pañal y se marchó con el que estaba usado rumbo al cuarto de basura.

-"Ya… como cuando también olvidó que yo estaba en la habitación mientras estaba a punto de lavarse la cara"- soltó Värux que botaba la única pelotita de colores disponible en medio de las pequeñas piernas de Shaka, el bebé miraba su rebotar con admiración.

-"¿Te mostró su rostro?"- Febo se aterró.

-"No, por el grito"-

-"¿Daphne gritó?"-

-"¡Que va! Si el que gritó fue él"- dijo Nereo con una sonrisa

-"No me hace gracia"- replicó Värux –"y te vuelvo a decir que yo no grito como niña"-

-"Sinceramente amigo… difiero"-

.

Todos seguían riendo cuando Daphne regresaba y la campana de plata volvió a sonar, los guerreros se miraron con extrañeza ¿qué significaba eso?

-"Tal vez es tiempo…"-

-"¿Podría ser que…?"-

-"Su Santidad…"-

Todos se encaminaron a la plaza central, que quedaba justo ante la entrada principal a la Villa patriarcal. En lo alto de la escalinata, estaba el soldado a quien Shion le había dado las instrucciones personalmente, tenía en las manos un pergamino amarillento el cual parecía, estaba a punto de leer; aquel tono de ambiente solo se usaba para dar avisos oficiales, de modo que todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron al guerrero tomar aire para comenzar a leerles el texto, escrito por el puño del escriba del Santuario.

-"_A mis venerables subordinados, a todos aquellos que han prometido su vida al cosmo de Atena, en paz y comunión con El Santuario y al orbe en sacro servicio de nuestra diosa_

_Queridos hermanos y amados hijos, ¡loada sea Atena!_

_En relación a últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en el recinto central de la preciada Casa de la diosa sabia, comunico a los presentes en ella y a aquellos que por ausencia real e involuntaria no se encuentran entre nosotros la inminente partida en retiro de su dirigente a la llamada Real Colina Estrella en la Montaña del Santuario del Valle de la Sagrada Acrópolis Ateniense, la ausencia del sucesor de la Primera Generación Santa de Atena no se tomará como traducción de alerta, pues el propósito de ésta es descubrir los planes de nuestra diosa para con el mundo y la Orden de Oro y Plata de Santos en nuestros tiempos._

_Con confianza y fe en Atena, me dispongo a dejar el Santuario en manos responsables a las que he dejado instrucciones precisas, la presencia del patriarca en la Real Colina Estrella en la Montaña del Santuario del Valle de la Sagrada Acrópolis Ateniense no se prolongará por más de 5 trayectorias del sol por el cielo terrestre. Sin embargo, como medida adicional de seguridad, se ha enviado cósmico aviso al sabio Maestro de los Cinco Picos, el Santo de Oro Dohko de Libra para que honre corporalmente el suelo de la Villa Patriarcal dentro de dos lunas_

_Oro a la sabiduría de nuestra diosa los mantenga en el corazón de su cosmos por la eternidad._"-

.

.

Dicho esto, el guerrero hizo una caravana y se introdujo en la sombra de la Villa para perderse de vista entre las columnas.

Los demás permanecieron en sus lugares.

-"Bueno... traduciendo eso a idioma mortal, se confirma que…"- comenzó Eko

-"Su Santidad se marchará hoy a la Colina Estrella"- le cortó Dhenes

.

.

* * *

-"¿Quién habría dicho que la Colina Estrella tiene ese titipuchal de frases para referirse a ella?"- se preguntó Aioros en voz alta.

-"¿Quieres decir lo de _Real Colina Estrella en la Montaña del Santuario del Valle de la Sagrada Acrópolis Ateniense?_"- le dijo Saga, ambos caminaban detrás de los otros guardianes de vuelta al comedor

-"¿Te lo has aprendido?"- Aioros le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-"Tu sorpresa me está ofendiendo ¿sabes?"- Saga frunció las cejas mirando con reproche a su compañero

-"Es que… ¿quién diría que pones atención?"- el niño le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Yo siempre pongo atención"-

-"No lo parecía ayer en la clase de Geografía que el Maestro te preguntó sobre la localización del arroyo Kipseli"- dijo el niño deteniéndose.

-"Pongo atención a las cosas que me interesan ¡no me dejaste terminar!"- se quejó Saga saltando por las piedras alrededor de Aioros, evitando tocar las líneas de unión entre éstas.

-"Pues debería, ése arroyo será tu principal fuente de agua cuando vivas en la Casa de Géminis"-

-"¡Bah!"- el chico desdeñó el comentario

-"Oye Saga"- el tono de Aioros hizo que su amigo se concentrara de nuevo-"¿Crees que nos separen pronto?"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"¿Y dices que pusiste atención?"- Aioros miró a Saga, se acercó y le enterró el dedo anular en el pecho –"Su Santidad se va a la Colina Estrella ¿sabes para qué? ¡para decidir a donde enviarnos a entrenar hasta que hayamos conseguido nuestras armaduras! ¡significa que-!"-

Saga se separó de su amigo y se frotó el punto donde el dedo de Aioros se le había enterrado con gesto de dolor -"Ya lo sé tonto, fingí que no para hacerte enojar"- luego se puso serio y le miró a los ojos –"Pero **he decidido no pensar en eso** hasta que llegue el momento de separarme de ti. No quiero pensar en cosas tristes ahora que estamos juntos"- el niño puso los brazos sobre los hombros de su compañero –"¿sabes Aioros? Como tu mejor amigo, no quiero que suframos los dos pensando en un momento que llegará, no importa lo mucho que nos preocupemos; así que olvidemos eso y disfrutemos el poco o largo tiempo que aún nos queda aquí"-

El Santo de Sagitario asintió con los ojos humedecidos, luego como la lluvia que deja salir el sol, sus azuladas pupilas se iluminaron

-"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó señalando un punto luminoso en el suelo a unos metros de la entrada al comedor. Saga se acercó.

-"¡Una moneda!"-

-"¡Hay que llevarla a la base!"- gritó Aioros, a punto de correr hacia el Antiguo Foro donde estaba el dichoso escondite

-"Ve tú ¿sí?"- le cortó Saga, Aioros le vió sorprendido –"Es que… ¡me urge ir al-!"-

-"No digas, ya sé dónde, voy corriendo pues y nos vemos más tarde"-

-"Sí"-

Aioros se alejó con rapidez, y Saga se retiró; pero no con rumbo a los baños sino hacia su cabaña.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kanon hojeaba el cuadernillo de Saga, con las notas que su gemelo tomaba en clases de Dhenes, con el estómago sobre la cama balanceaba las piernas por encima del colchón cuando escuchó pasos apresurados. Saltó para colocarse debajo de la cama y en su impulso, arrojó la libreta al suelo, que cayó abierta, justo en la página donde Saga había copiado el mapa de vista aérea del Santuario de la pizarra de su Maestro.

El hermano mayor penetró en la estancia y urgió a Kanon a salir, éste lo hizo a gatas y se sentó en la cama.

Saga platicó a Kanon la nueva de la marcha del patriarca, Kanon le dijo que era de cobardes irse dejando un desastre atrás.

-"No Kanon"- le corrigió Saga –"Se va precisamente para averiguar qué hacer con esos problemas y resolverlos de la manera en que Atena desea, no es como si nunca fuera a regresar…"-

-"No me convences"- cortó Kanon, luego giró su vista hacia el cuadernillo abierto en el suelo –"¿Y eso qué es?"

Saga miró el punto que indicaba su hermano

-"Un cuaderno ¿no ves?"- Saga lo recogió de mala gana –"Y no me gusta que andes dejando mis cosas tiradas por ahí, me costó mucho ésta libreta para que se manche o quede inservible"-

Kanon recordó el pequeño negocio de bebidas heladas que Saga y Aioros habían montado en Rodorio para poder comprar los útiles de sus lecciones, la idea provocó mucha gracia a los rodorianos que compraban de buena voluntad las bebidas, Kanon debía admitir que la gente nunca se había portado mal con los niños, al menos no directamente, pero no sabía porque eso sólo lo enfurecía más.

-"Llegaste muy rápido y no me dio tiempo de levantarla"- Kanon masticó el pan con mermelada y echó un vistazo a la página que su gemelo estaba a punto de cerrar –"¿Y eso qué es?"-

-"El mapa del Santuario que copié de la pizarra del Maestro"-

-"Déjame verlo"-

-"No, te vas a volver a burlar de mis dibujos"-

Kanon contuvo una risita

-"No, es que me parece haberlo visto antes"- trató de decir sin el más mínimo asomo de gracia, pero fracasó al dejar entrever una sonrisa pícara.

-"Sí te burlarás"-

-"Que no"-

-"Que sí"-

-"Que no"-

-"Que sí"-

-"Si me burlo te prometo dejarte del lado de la ventana ésta noche"-

Saga se le quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados, sopesando la oferta.

-"Bien"- cedió al fin tendiéndole el cuadernillo.

Kanon dejó el pan a un lado y estudió el dibujo

-"¿Dices que es el mapa del Santuario?"- preguntó viendo detenidamente el conjunto de bolitas y palitos en la hoja.

-"Sí"-

-"No sé porque me resulta familiar…"-

-"Pues yo menos"- dijo Saga tomando un cesto de ropa sucia que estaba junto a la puerta trasera –"voy a dejar esto al cuarto de lavado y me vuelvo al comedor ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"Está bien"- Kanon seguía abstraído en la imagen.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aioros saludó a Saga con la mano cuando éste volvía a entrar al comedor, era casi mediodía.

-"¿Dónde están todos?"- preguntó el recién llegado viendo que no había nadie en el lugar excepto su amigo y los niños.

-"Se han ido a la Sala del Trono para recibir últimos detalles en las indicaciones de Su Santidad, y me han dejado a cargo"- respondió Aioros agitando la melena marrón.

Los bebés estaban desperdigados por parejas y tríos alrededor del niño, aún a tan temprana edad a Saga le hacía gracia que cada uno ya hubiera escogido a sus compañeros de juegos.

-"Incluso yo mismo"- pensó mirando a Aioros que se entretenía con la sonaja de Shura, tandeando al bebé con dársela si la alcanzaba lo suficientemente rápido antes de que el niño la retirara con presteza.

Milo y Camus jugaban su dinámica favorita (tirar del pelo el primero, y retorcer las mejillas del otro para defenderse el segundo). Afrodita pegaba con una marchita margarita la cara del bebé Sin Nombre que volteaba la cabeza de un lado y de otro para evitarle. Por último el trío compuesto por Mu, Aioria y Shaka se entretenían con el bebé rubio sentado con los ojos cerrados (¿estaría durmiendo?), Mu le miraba y le entraban ganas de bostezar… lo hacía mientras su boca abierta era inspeccionada con interés por Aioria.

.

Saga les vió en conjunto y sintió su corazón encogerse al tiempo que se decía:

-"No importa lo que diga Kanon, es gracias a Atena que tenemos una familia de nuevo… y me tienen sin cuidado su agrias palabras"- el niño evocó la conversación con su gemelo del día anterior, sacudió los cabellos violetas y añadió para sí –"Protegeré con mi vida el lugar en el que ellos habiten, derramaré hasta la última gota de mi sangre por su felicidad"-

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo a todos!

Antes que nada ¡perdón por el retraso!, pero tardé más de lo esperado en terminar el capítulo.

Vuelvo a la contienda, jajaja

Gracias de nuevo a **Sanathos Ananke **y **Helena Hibiki** por sus inspiradores reviews. De verdad, son muy apreciados

Y los demás por leer el fic, ¡gracias por su tiempo!


	14. Arrancarán la máscara

**Capítulo 14**

"Arrancarán la máscara"

.

.

.

-"¡Orden! ¡Orden!"- clamaba una voz en medio de aquel caos, tratando de volver a llamar la atención sobre el asunto principal de aquella reunión secreta.

La polvorienta taberna de "Vilana & Savatiano" del pueblo de Elvetia, a unos 5 kilómetros al noreste de Rodorio, servía como sede de reuniones de la última alianza que las 3 principales aldeas de la región habían formado con Rodorio.

Después de tiempos inmemoriales en que las ciudades habían permanecido enemistadas, ahora se alzaban bajo un solo estandarte.

En realidad, las ciudades de Kallithea y Thimalakia se habían opuesto terminantemente a aquel pacto con Rodorio, pero les interesaba la utilidad que éste podía aportar al ataque al Santuario, proyectado para llevarse a cabo esa misma noche. Además Rodorio, por ser un pueblo pequeño y dependiente de la actividad agrícola y ganadera para su supervivencia no significaba gran amenaza para las otras aldeas, y ni siquiera tenía una milicia o guarnición militar propia, desde que se había declarado hostil con el Santo Patriarca del Santuario, ya ni siquiera había guardias que cuidaran la muralla de la pequeña ciudad; el jefe de Elvetia veía ésta oportunidad como matar dos o tres pájaros de un tiro, pues podría deshacerse de los molestos habitantes del Santuario, saquear sus tesoros y dominar aquella aldea sin el más mínimo esfuerzo que una parte de su ejército.

.

.

Así pues, el viejo y descuidado edificio albergaba es ése momento a los tres gobernantes de las grandes ciudades, a los dos hombres que Kanon había visto en el callejón (uno era elvetino y el otro era kallitheano, ambos con aspecto huraño y siniestro) y a dos rodorianos, uno con frágil semblante que profería grititos clamando por silencio, y el último era el hombre con apariencia de vagabundo que había escupido a los pies de Mirra en el incidente de la carnicería, discutía acaloradamente con el cabecilla de Thimalakia.

-"¡Ya le he dicho que en Rodorio no todos aprueban la situación! ¡Unos hasta han amenazado con denunciar el movimiento con el propio Patriarca!"- su voz gruesa y ronca, ahogaba los chillidos de su compañero.

-"No me interesa ¡necesitamos más hombres y usted se comprometió a conseguirlos!"-

-"¿Y de dónde quiere que los saque? ¡en la fuerza de invasión están todos los rodorianos dispuestos a luchar por la causa! ¡ya no hay más!"-

-"No os exasperéis amigos míos"- intervino el mayoral kallitheano, su jefe no había podido asistir, pues el ejército revolucionario se había concentrado en aquella aldea preparando los últimos detalles en armamento de asedio y otras estrategias bélicas –"Kallithea está dispuesta a aportar 300 hombres más para aplastar el Santuario"- con ésas palabras los ánimos se aplacaron y todos volvieron a tomar asiento.

-"Ahora, nuestros informantes aquí presentes nos brindaran su último reporte"- prosiguió el gobernante de Elvetia, al tiempo que tomaba y se servía una copa de vino dulce, de una de las botellas que estaba en el pringoso mueble de la pared de atrás.

Los hombres del callejón tomaron asiento y se retiraron las capuchas de la cabeza, a la luz mortecina de la bombilla sus rostros parpadeaban como si fueran espectros de ultratumba.

-"Según los reportes, el Patriarca se marchará de retiro a una loma cerca de la montaña hoy mismo"- dijo el que era elvetino –"no volverá hasta dentro de cinco días, y se nos informó que, allí encerrado, está totalmente aislado del exterior"-

-"¿Estará en un subterráneo?"- preguntó el mayoral.

-"No lo sabemos con certeza, pero no puede sentir ni oír nada de fuera del collado"- continuó el espía.

-"También hemos sabido que solamente habrán centena y media de soldados en los edificios, los demás se han ido a distintos encargos papales o harán guardia en el monte donde estará el Patriarca, además hemos traído el mapa terminado"- dijo extendiendo un plano sobre la mesa, todos apartaron sus tragos para poder ver mejor. El mayoral pasó una enguantada mano por la superficie del papel para alisarlo.

-"¿Cómo han podido culminarlo?"-

-"Hemos tenido que ser discretos, demasiados días viendo la montaña habría resultado sospechoso y el soldado espía…"-

-"¿Soldado espía?"-

-"Sí, hace unos meses tomamos a uno de los guerreros del Santuario, se había quedado dormido leyendo bajo un árbol en el parque de Rodorio, era muy joven…casi un niño; al atardecer caímos sobre él y le matamos. Chilló como un puerco al desangrarse"- añadió con crueldad –"Luego, uno de nosotros usurpó su identidad y penetró en el Santuario. Él ha ido formando un mapa oculto en un dibujo en la pared de un callejón"- dijo, apuntando con el pulgar el mapa de la mesa, pues le faltaba el dedo índice –"Sólo las partes internas, nosotros hemos hecho el exterior"-

-"Bien hecho"- le felicitó el jefe de Thimalakia

-"Gracias señor"-

-"Bueno, de cualquier manera el mapa de invasión ya ha sido elaborado y explicado a nuestra pequeña milicia"- dijo el mayoral de Kallithea con una aviesa sonrisa –"Respecto a lo que haremos con las mujeres y los niños"-

-"Las mujeres son guerreras, mi señor"- le dijo el espía kallitheano –"son igual de peligrosas que los hombres"-

-"Sí, pero una mujer sigue siendo un botín de guerra"- continuó el hombre sin inmutarse –"He oído que atesoran mucho su rostro"-

-"Sí señor"- le respondió el otro espía –"incluso lo cubren con una máscara para indicar que no les importa la vanidad ni relacionarse sentimentalmente son hombre alguno"-

-"Sí"- le concedió el otro –"Por lo que yo sé, todos los habitantes del Santuario son vírgenes, pues han consagrado tal cosa a su diosa como una ofrenda de victoria en el dominio de sí mismos y del triunfo de su razón y voluntad sobre su cuerpo"-

-"Qué tontería"- desdeñó el kallitheano.

-"No tanto si lo piensas bien"- le dijo el jefe thimalkiano recargando la cabeza en su mano.

-"¿Te pones de su parte?"-

-"No es eso"- continuó –"creo que es su celibato es algo completamente lógico, implica muchísimas cosas; así pueden mantenerse concentrados en su deber, alaban a su diosa con su pureza y además al dominarse en ése sentido, quiere decir que son capaces de sobreponerse a un sinfín de cosas más ¿entiendes? Les hace más fuertes en autocontrol y razón"- guardó silencio un momento y luego mostró la misma sonrisa emponzoñada que su compañero –"Pero eso también es su debilidad"-

El mayoral kallitheano, el gobernante elvetino y el criminal rodoriano imitaron la mueca retorcida de su colega al comprender el sentido de sus palabras, el único que enmudeció fue el hombre de aspecto frágil que venía con el forajido.

-"De acuerdo"- concedió el soberano de Elvetia mirando al mayoral –"Entonces es necesario que comuniques a las tropas el trato que daremos a las mujeres"- hizo una pausa y continuó –"primero deben acorralar a cada una, les **arrancarán la máscara** y les arrebatarán el tesoro que con tanto celo y trabajo han guardado; luego… pueden matarlas"-

-"¿Qué debemos hacer con los guerreros y los niños?"-

-"Cuando los soldados vean caer a sus compañeras de una manera tan humillante, pueden pasar dos cosas… o se acobardan o se enfurecen y atacan sin pensar, de cualquier modo… son nuestros"- se quedó pensando un momento –"En cuanto a los niños… tengo entendido que la mayoría son bebés o recién nacidos"

-"Sí, mi señor"-

-"Bien, como no queremos que sea una batalla de masacre, entonces me conformo con que los asesinen de forma indolora y rápida"- zanjó con descarado sarcasmo.

-"Así se hará"- aseguró el espía.

-"Bien… se ha hecho tarde"- dijo el jefe elvetino mirando el maltrecho reloj de la pared –"Debo volver al alcázar de la ciudad"-

-"Nosotros nos retiramos a Kallithea"-

-"De acuerdo, marcharemos cuando el sol se haya ocultado"-

Los hombres con una reverencia se despidieron, afuera de la taberna; el mayoral y los dos espías tomaron rumbo a Kallithea para reunirse con el destacamento. El jefe de Thimalakia y el de Elvetia se quedaron dentro de la taberna, y los dos hombres restantes pusieron dirección a Rodorio.

.

* * *

.

Por el camino, el forajido iba alabando al mayoral y su forma de pensar, pero su acompañante no profería palabra y estaba pálido como la arena de sus zapatos.

-"¿Qué te pasa Erato? Has estado actuando extraño durante toda la reunión"-

-"¿Qué razón hay para tratar de ése modo a personas que ya estarán vencidas debido a su baja numérica?"- inquirió el llamado Erato con su voz aflautada.

-"Es la saña de la guerra, amigo, no te extrañes"-

-"¿Qué razón puedes tener tú querido Leokano para proceder así?"-

-"Escucha Erato… te contaré algo que solo sabemos yo y otra persona del Santuario"-

Erato le miró con curiosidad ¿acaso ésa facha de vagabundo estaba justificada?

-"Hace mucho tiempo, yo y mi primo prometimos ingresar a la vida de servido de Atena; pero en nuestra última noche me emborraché y voluntariamente, perdí aquello que has oído que los soldados de la diosa atesoran"- dijo Leokano con amargura en la voz –"Él me reprochó mi debilidad y alegó que nunca llegaría a ser un verdadero guerrero por haber sido incapaz de controlarme. Yo le dije que negar mis instintos y necesidades era lo mismo que dejar de vivir y él me gritó que usar la razón y voluntad para dominar los "impulsos" era lo único que me distinguía de una bestia, me miró con una lástima y cariño que encendió mi sangre. Sabía que en algún punto de aquella noche en que lo perdí todo… había tenido la capacidad de elegir… pero dejé que otros tomaran la decisión por mí y el hecho de que sus palabras tuvieran tanta verdad me encolerizó. Tomé un hierro candente de la forja (trabajábamos en la fragua de su padre) y le crucé la cara de un porrazo"- Leokano narraba con un tinte de sinsabor, pero Erato no detectaba arrepentimiento, sino un ligero tono de desprecio.

.

.

-"La herida manaba tanta sangre que me puso histérico, me eché a correr por la calle… me atraparon y pasé cinco años en prisión por atacar con tal inquina a un familiar que además estaba desarmado. Se me consideró un peligro social y fui repudiado por mi propia parentela, al volver me di cuenta que no querían nada conmigo y en cambio mantenían el dulce recuerdo de mi primo, que aún cicatrizado, se había convertido en guerrero de Atena"- el hombre pateó una piedra de la orilla de los pastizales, que fue rebotando hasta perderse en la hierba –"el malnacido me arrebató todo, quiero entrar al Santuario para que vea en qué estado me ha reducido y luego… matarle con mis propias manos"-

.

.

Erato estaba horrorizado, se había hecho compinche de Leokano por una infeliz casualidad y ahora descubría en él a un ser tan sediento de sangre como el nómada en el desierto vagaba en busca de agua en los oasis. Quería hallar palabras para despachar el tema y cambiar de conversación, de pronto se le ocurrió…

-"¿Cómo se llama tu primo?"-

Leokano le miró con los ojos inyectado en sangre, se adelantó un par de pasos y se volvió, pronunciando con desdén:

-"Värux"-

.

.

Leokano se echó a correr rumbo a la aldea que ya se distinguía a medio kilómetro, y Erato no pudo por menos que sentirse aliviado al separarse de él. Luego miró hacia la montaña del Santuario y se preguntó si realmente las personas que vivían allí se merecían el castigo que como lluvia de fuego, se precipitaría sobre ellos al anochecer…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kallithea, Elvetia y Thimalakia**- regiones cerca de la antigua Acrópolis

**Vilana y savatiano**- licores oriundos de Grecia

**Santos de plata en el Santuario**- Son Orfeo de Lira y Tarántula Aracné


	15. Por la familia

**Capítulo 15**

"Por la familia"

.

.

.

Todos estaban acomodados a lo largo de las peñas occidentales del Santuario, de vista a la hermosa Colina Estrella, listos para decir adiós a la figura paternal del patriarca que se retiraba bajo la forma de una pequeña llama de dorado cosmos.

El fuego se alejaba y todos levantaron las manos en señal de despedido, los guardianes de Santos tomaron las manitas sus bebés y las elevaron para que ellos también dijeran adiós al patriarca.

.

.

-"**Por la familia** que dejo atrás Atena, por favor… por favor protégeles"- susurró para sí.

No se percató de la pequeña lágrima que dejó caer la enorme Estatua de Piedra, que cómo pequeño trozo de plata, se precipitó hacia el suelo y se partió en mil pedazos sobre la adoquines del piso.

-"Shion…."- se oía en silencioso soplo del aire, pero el papa no lo escuchó… por un instante se había desconcentrado, enternecido por el gesto de los hijos espirituales que dejaba atrás, y las palabras de la diosa se perdieron como melodía sin notas –"Shion, tu sabes que…para un bien mayor se permiten….."- nadie la escuchó, como varias veces en el pasado y a lo largo del tiempo, nadie escuchó.

* * *

.

.

Las horas pasaban con normalidad en el Santuario, corrían como el flujo del agua en sus acueductos. Sin embargo, en Rodorio las cosas no estaban tan calmadas. Si bien Erato no estaba muy de acuerdo con la invasión a la Casa de Atena, tenía demasiado miedo de Leokano como para decir nada. Así pues, Erato estaba oculto en la guarida de los pandilleros junto a la entrada a las alcantarillas de la ciudad y se dedicaba a lanzar piedrecillas contra una roca para distraerse, había dicho a Leokano que no tenía intenciones de pelear y él aunque le tachó de blando y cobarde (¿no era acaso más cobarde matar mujeres y niños?), le dejó en paz y después del medio día dijo:

-"La única persona que nos puede hacer frente ya ha abandonado el Santuario"-

-"Te olvidas de la persona más importante del Santuario que aún puede plantar cara"-

-"¿Quién?"- Leokano se alarmó.

-"La propia Atena"-

La estridente risa de Leokano arrancó vibraciones a los charcos de lodo a su alrededor

-"¿Atena? ¿Qué podría hacer Atena? Si la diosa hubiera querido evitar nuestro ataque, ya nos habría fulminado ¿no crees?"-

-"Solo digo que da que pensar el hecho de que hay registrados en la historia cientos de ataques al Santuario y ni uno solo ha logrado destruirlo. Toda ésa gente ya ha muerto y el Santuario sigue ahí"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-

-"Que deberíamos tener cuidado si a quien vas a atacar es a un dios"-

Leokano le tomó por la pechera y Erato se arredró.

-"Escucha Erato"- le dijo el hombre como escupiendo las palabras –"Mi fin es perseguir a mi primo. No he tenido otro objetivo desde que salí de prisión, y si para lograrlo he de aliarme con gente de la peor calaña, que así sea"- Leokano le soltó y luego le miro con los ojos encendidos como dos brasas de odio –"y morirás tú también si tratas de impedir el ataque, porque yo mismo me encargaré de cazarte"- con éstas palabras, aquel malhechor se alejó.

Erato respiró de nuevo, le enfadaba su propia cobardía pero estaba atemorizado por la amenaza de Leokano. Ahora estaba convencido de que quien fuera que vivía en el Santuario, no merecía ser masacrado como aquellos hombres pretendían. ¿Qué podía hacer él? De pequeño su madre le había inculcado el amor a Atena, pero al crecer… de algún modo… ésa devoción se había trocado en indiferencia, seguramente por la falta de trato con su deidad y durante muchos años… las cuestiones religiosas le habían tenido sin cuidado, escuchaba las declaraciones del patriarca por pura cultura, pero Erato nunca pensó que se hubiera juntado la masa de aquellas radicales personas que como murciélagos, clamaban por la sangre del Santuario. Cuando escuchó el plan de "cambiar" al Santuario, la idea le atrajo profundamente pero ahora… ahora le horrorizaba. De haber sabido… ahora estaba maniatado por saber demasiado y el ultimátum de Leokano no ayudaba a mejorar su estado.

.

.

Erato sacudió la cabeza y procuró pensar, quería ayudar pero el pavor a las consecuencias le agarrotaba. Y no era el único en el pueblo… cuando aquello se había comenzado a gestar en una asamblea general en Rodorio con poco quórum (ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez la poca afluencia de gente había sido a propósito) parecía que había muchos dispuestos a la invasión, pero en proporción con la población total… en realidad no eran tantos, lo mismo pasaba con los maltratos a los soldados y la declaración de enemistad al Santuario, el verdadero problema radicaba en que aquellos que estaban en desacuerdo nunca hacían el menor esfuerzo por impedir injusticias, no las aprobaban… pero el hecho de no alzarse contra ellas era casi tanto como estar de acuerdo. A veces Erato se preguntaba si la maldad en el mundo realmente había entrado por las personas cuyo comportamiento rayaba en lo perverso, o por aquellas que a pesar de oponerse… simplemente no hacían nada.

Quería hacer algo, pero no quería salir lastimado… ése era el dilema, por más pusilánime que fuera el pensamiento… solamente se resumía en eso.

.

* * *

.

.

Leokano llegó a Kallithea a tiempo de partir con el pelotón de vuelta, habló con el mayoral y le aclaró:

-"No me importa lo que le hagan a los demás, pero el soldado del que te hablé, el que posee la marca en el rostro, es mi presa"-

-"Naturalmente amigo, jamás pensaríamos en arrebatarte el único botín que has pedido"- el hombre le lanzó una sonrisa que podría haber sido una horrible mueca y con estudiado ademán indicó al capitán que estaban listos para partir, la fuerza total de asedio sumaba aproximadamente 700 hombres… suficientes para exterminar a menos de 200 en el Santuario. Tenían previsto comenzar el ataque al anochecer, así que podían calmadamente partir a cómoda velocidad para llegar con fuerzas y listos para combatir.

.

.

* * *

.

Kanon le propinó a su gemelo un zape.

-"¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO!"- gritó.

-"¡Chitón!"- Saga le tapó la boca.

-"¡Nmmmo me chimmmtesmm!"- le replicó Kanon meneando la cabeza para liberarse de la mano de su gemelo que se le metía a la boca.

-"Se supone que vivo solo, si alguien oye voces dirán que estoy loco"-

-"Pummesm nomm dimmcen menmmtiras"-

Kanon sacó la lengua y la frotó contra la palma de su hermano.

Fue instantáneo… Saga le quitó la mano y se la miró con repugnancia:

-"¡Eres un cerdo!"-

-"Tú te lo buscaste"- dijo su gemelo cruzando los brazos y viéndole con expresión triunfal.

-"Soy el mayor, me corresponde-"-

-"En otros casos tal vez, pero en ésta ocasión olvídalo"- declaró Kanon

Saga se abalanzó sobre su gemelo, embarrando su mano contra su rostro, ambos rodaron por el suelo riendo a carcajada limpia.

-"De acuerdo"- susurró Kanon aferrándose el estómago por la risa –"Entonces preguntas históricas. Eran los-"-

-"Kleftes"- le cortó Saga sin darle tiempo a continuar.

-"¡Rayos! Bueno , la-"-

-"Kiriaki Tsopei"- volvió a decir Saga

-"¡No! ¿cómo lo haces?"-

-"Soy tu gemelo, como decía, me corresponde"-

-"Como sea, no voy a ir por ahí en medio de la noche-"-

-"Kanon…"-

-"¡Que no!"-

-"¡Oh bueno!"- soltó Saga con fingida cara de frustración –"Luego me suplicarás por una oportunidad"-

-"Puedes esperar sentado"-

-"No seas un puercoespín rabioso Kanon, no puedo esperar sentado"- Saga se encaminó hacia la puerta –"Voy a obligar a Aioros"-

.

* * *

.

.

En el comedor el equipo culinario recogía y el de limpieza aseaba con esmero las viejas mesas.

-"No sé porque tengo una sensación de urgencia"- le confió Mirra a Nereo, no habían podido encargar a sus bebés a nadie, por lo que Milo y Mu medio lograron ponerse de pie aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al banco, Milo lo logró primero y al querer compartir el gusto de su triunfo le dio una palmadita a Mu en la cara, quien perdió el norte y cayó de sentón.

-"¿De ir al servicio?"- le preguntó Nereo mientras apilaba los platos soperos y ponía en una caja cuadrado roja todos los cubiertos de madera y plástico.

-"¿Te comunicaría que quiero ir a los baños de ésta manera?"- le dijo Mirra incrédula

-"Bueno no… es que"- el soldado se le acercó –"yo también la siento"- susurró, luego vio a Mu en el suelo –"¡Oh no! ¿te lastimaste? ¿qué te ha pasado?"-

-"Pah"- soltó el bebé por toda respuesta

.

.

* * *

.

.

Retirado del Santuario, el pelotón de milicianos con espadas, trinches, palas, cuchillos y navajas envenenadas dejaba atrás Thimalakia, sólo tenían que cruzar Elvetia para llegar a Rodorio y a su cometido.

Al frente de la comitiva el cabecilla de Thimalakia conversaba con el mayoral de Kallithea

-"Vamos a jugar a sus reglas"- el hombre hizo una mueca –"atacando con armas blancas, pero si la situación no juega a nuestro favor…"- el sujeto se palmeó la cadera derecha, el mayoral le miró sin entender, de modo que el thimalakio retiró el grueso saco de piel que usaba para que el mayoral pudiera apreciar a que se refería.

-"He de confesar que no se me había ocurrido señor"-

El crepúsculo iluminaba la negra superficie del arma de fuego, centelleaba como si fuera una luz de bengala, como si quisiera consumir y segar vidas a sus disparos….

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kleftes-** héroes nacionales en grecia en la época de los otomanos

**Kiriaki Tsopei "Corinna"-** actriz griega

**Arcee93** gracias por pasar a dejarme reviews, me alegra que el fic te esté gustando.


	16. Cazando Santos

**Capítulo 16**

"Άγιοι κυνήγι"

_Cazando Santos_

.

.

.

Saga salió de la cabaña con determinación dando un portazo tras de sí. Kanon se limpió la cara con un arrugado paño y se puso a limpiar la cabaña con unas cuantas ramas secas empuñadas en la mano en forma de escoba, tendió la cama y lavó las ventanas con agua de un cubo que su gemelo había traído la noche anterior, cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera. Luego, se paró en medio de la habitación, con los brazos en jarras y preguntándose qué hacer después. Recordó entonces, que no había terminado de ver el cuadernillo de su hermano y puesto que éste no regresaría hasta después de su práctica en el gimnasio, Kanon podía sentarse tranquilamente a hojearlo sin que nadie le molestase con ideas raras de salir de noche a imitar el sonido de un ratón para que Saga pudiera atrapar a la cría de lince que tenía su madriguera en lo alto de un montículo inaccesible.

El chico sacó de debajo la almohada el librillo, lugar donde Saga solía ocultar las cosas que no quería que su gemelo encontrara, era un sitio más que obvio pero Kanon nunca se burló de la falta de creatividad en escondrijos de su hermano… pues así siempre encontraría cualquier cosa que Saga no quisiera mostrarle en el mismo punto. Después de haberlo dejado caer al suelo, el niño trató de disimular donde ponía la libreta… pero ahora eso poco importaba, Kanon la tenía en su poder.

Se tiró sobre la cama y sacó de debajo de su propia almohada unos trocitos de pan tostados por él mismo en la fogata de atrás de la cabaña, bañados con un poco de la mermelada de la mañana que reservó para tal cosa. Abrió la bolsa en la que los tenía guardados y mientras pasaba las páginas tomaba uno de sus bocadillos.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que el niño terminara de ver todas las hojas y llegara a una que le hizo exclamar:

-"¡Ea! ¿Qué ésta cosa negra horrible?"- se tranquilizó cuando reconoció el dibujo que según Saga, era el mapa del Santuario.

De nuevo, el patrón de bolitas y palitos atrapó la memoria de Kanon… ¿dónde había visto algo parecido? ¿en la casa? ¿en el Santuario? ¿en el pueblo? ¡Sí! En el callejón a donde lo había arrojado la mujer vestida de azul con agradable aroma. Pero… ¿el dibujo era igual? Ni hablar, tendría que bajar a Rodorio a averiguarlo.

La perspectiva de salir a tomar aire le entusiasmó… tal vez hasta podría cantar en el camino. Salió por la ventana, ésta vez solo se envolvió la cabeza en un trapo que de tan viejo colgaba de los lados de su cara, ondeando mientras Kanon corría montaña abajo.

* * *

.

-"¡No necesito sus consejos!"- gritó Leokano

-"Claro que no amigo, pero su obsesión por ése hombre comienza a crearle ansiedad y temo que…en algún punto del asalto inicial pierda los estribos y haga alguna imprudencia que nos cueste cara"- aclaró el capitán general mientras sorbía un trago de agua a la débil sombra de una palmera raquítica.

.

Estaban a punto de abandonar Elvetia.

.

.

Leokano paseaba alrededor del individuo como león en una jaula.

-"Tranquilícese hombre"- le dijo el capitán –"No todos morirán al primer embate…"-

-"¡Bien!"- gritó Leokano –"sólo no toquen a ése soldado"-

-"Creo que a éstas alturas y después de su ilustrativa, detallada y ruidosa charla sobre cómo iba a tratar con él una vez que le encontrara... estoy seguro que nadie querrá intervenir en su camino"- le aseguró el capitán, y poniéndose en posición de firmes, avanzó por el polvoriento camino que daba dirección a Rodorio y se detuvo allí, dando a entender que era hora de continuar el avance… ya no habría descansos hasta llegar el momento del ataque y aún entonces era seguir hasta el final o caer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kanon llegó hasta la aldea y raudo, se dirigió al callejón, colocándose frente a él sostuvo el cuadernillo de Saga en alto para comparar ambos gráficos, después de unos instantes no le cabía duda alguna, era lo mismo… aunque el diseño de su gemelo era algo informe, y quitando alguna que otra línea de más… ya aclarado eso, el asunto era descifrar qué significaban las abundantes adiciones de flechas y asteriscos a lo largo de todo el marco del dibujo. Se alejó un poco hasta recostarse en la pared de enfrente y sentándose se percató de que, a diferencia de antes… el gráfico ostentaba un título:

**Άγιοι κυνήγι**

**.**

-"No me digas que tengo que descifrar eso"- Kanon frustrado, aún no conocía todas las letras y combinaciones posibles en el alfabeto griego; de hecho la única razón de que le interesara tanto hojear la libreta de su hermano era el sinnúmero de dibujillos en los bordes de las páginas, la mayoría representando muecas o poses grotescas que el niño ilustraba sobre su maestro y, principalmente Aioros; Saga usaba un lenguaje común y fácil de entender en sus dibujos, nada parecido al título de cenicientas letras de la pared a sus ojos que parecía trazado por la blanca mano de la muerte. Poco a poco y sin saber por qué, Kanon comenzó a temer conocer el significado de las letras, pues el clima hostil en Rodorio para con el Santuario y los conflictos aislados que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes solo podía significar que aquel mapa tenía una ruin y bellaca razón de ser.

Kanon arrancó del cuadernillo una hoja (Saga no tenía porque enterarse) y copió con torcida caligrafía el título del mural en ella con un bolígrafo que encontró tirado por ahí. Luego guardó la libreta en la pechera, dejó la pluma donde la encontró y haciendo una pequeña pelota de papel de su recién copiada adquisición. Echó a correr hacia el camino secreto para volver a casa, pero saliendo del callejón tropezó con unas piernas que impedían el paso y cayó haciendo un escándalo infernal, pues había arrastrado consigo al dueño de aquellas piernas.

-"¡Maldición!"- pensó Kanon molesto –"¿por qué todos en éste callejón se creen en la obligación de arrojarme al suelo?"- añadió, recordando la primera vez que había entrado en la pequeña callejuela.

-"Lo siento pequeño"- dijo un hombre joven con voz aflautada. –"¿Te has hecho daño?"- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta porque el chiquillo de largos cabellos azules que le llegaban a la espalda se quedó de piedra, se acomodó un trapo que casi se caía a pedazos en la cabeza para ocultar su rostro y sin más se echó a correr hacia la salida de Rodorio, del lado opuesto a la enorme Montaña.

-"Ya podía haberse disculpado"- susurró Erato, quien era el dueño de las doloridas piernas –"Se parece a ése niño bravucón que vendió aguas frescas por aquí hace unos meses"- luego miró una hoja de papel medio esférica sobre las piedras, la tomó y abriéndola con cuidado leyó para sí:

-"**_Cazando Santos_**"- luego comprendiendo, su carácter timorato se aterró una vez más –"¡Éste es el nombre del plan de Leokano! ¿de dónde habrá salido escrito en esta hoja?"-

.

.

* * *

Kanon recuperaba el aliento y el aplomo sentado bajo un dátil de largas ramas que lo ocultaban a ojos poco curiosos, cuando se tranquilizó comprobó que había perdido la hoja y además tendría que atravesar todo el pueblo para ir al Santuario usando su secreta senda.

-"¡Ash! ¿Por qué a mí?"- se dijo quejumbroso –"Aunque podría volver por la condenada hoja porque, ahora que lo pienso, no me topé con nadie en las calles…."- ante ése hecho, el niño se asomó con discreción desde su escondite y miró hacia la avenida principal.

Casas, Tiendas, Posadas y demás comercios tenían la puerta y ventanas cerradas con cortinas echadas, incluso la taberna estaba en completo silencio… no se oían los animados acordes del piano y del violín cantando en sintonía, ni las chocantes discusiones arrastradas de campesinos ebrios que siempre, como alevillas, flotaban hasta oídos de los que pasaban afuera. Todo desértico y sumido en un aplastante silencio. Incluso el hombre a quien involuntariamente había ayudado a espolvorearse con la tierra de la avenida, se había esfumado.

Kanon estaba tan absorto en la situación que no se había percatado que el atardecer estaba cerca y que, si hubiera puesto atención, por el rabillo del ojo habría podido vislumbrar un grupo bastante abundante de gente armada y con aspecto temible, un batallón de milicianos que como marea sin rompeolas, se precipitaba implacable a punto de entrar en Rodorio.

Cuando Kanon se percató de la situación, ya era demasiado tarde… había dejado un pie al aire, fuera de la seguridad de las largas ramas. Unas manos fuertes le atenazaron el tobillo y lo arrastraron hasta hacerle salir de su escondite, trató desesperadamente de zafarse pero ya era demasiado tarde… el golpe certero dirigido a la pequeña mandíbula de Kanon le dejó en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia de inmediato, y lo único que el niño pudo pensar fue...

-"Ya es demasiado tarde"-

.

.

* * *

.

.

-"Estás loco si crees que me voy a meter ahí"-

-"Por favor Mirra, tenemos que ir preparando la fiesta para cuando venga el Anciano Maestro Y también, cuando regrese Su Santidad"-

-"¡Es demasiado tarde para querer hacer licor Nereo y estamos haciendo la cena!"-

-"No ahora tonta, pero podemos hacerlo cuando el segundo turno pase a cenar"-

Mirra evaluó con semblante crítico el enorme barril de madera que Nereo había llenado con redondas uvas rojas.

-"¿Y de dónde las has sacado?"-

-"He dicho miles de veces que mi familia tiene un viñedo"-

-"¿Y por qué no mandaste pedir el vino directamente?"-

-"¿Estás loca? ¿Te imaginas como se habría visto que un soldado del Santuario llegara cargado de botellas?"-

-"Eso… bien. ¡Pero sigue siendo una idiotez tratar de hacer vino ahora!"-

-"¡No lo es!"-

-"¡Sí lo es!"-

-"¿Qué les pasa ésta vez?"- intervino el apodado Pollo.

-"¡Dile a éste retrasado que me suelte!"- suplicó Mirra demasiado agotada por golpear la enharinada masa de pan blanco sobre la mesa como para presentar batalla a Nereo, quien tiraba de su cintura para arrojarla en el interior del barril y que sus pies machacaran las uvas

-"Pero ¿no deberías quitarle los zapatos y lavarle los pies antes de meterla?"-

-"Buen punto Pollo ¡ayúdame!"- pidió Nereo aferrando los brazos de la jadeante Mirra, quien apenas y podía seguir el ritmo de sus dos compañeros.

Pollo entusiasmado por hacer rabiar a la imponente amazona, se abalanzó sobre sus pies para quitarle los zapatos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntaron a coro las otras dos amazonas, una con harina en la máscara y la otra con un cucharón en la mano, pues estaba sirviendo las porciones y llevándolas a las mesas.

-"Queremos que Mirra nos ayude a empezar a hacer el vino de las fiestas"- explicó Nereo.

-"¿Qué fiestas?"-

-"Las de Navidad, boba ¿de cuáles fiestas crees que estamos hablando?"- refunfuñó Pollo, le estaba costando trabajo retirar el zapato, pues Mirra pegaba patadas mortales, intentando esquivarlo.

-"Oh"- dijo la amazona –"pero así no se quitan, aquí… déjame ayudarte"- y arrodillándose junto a Pollo, procedió a cooperar a quitar lo zapatos a Mirra.

-"¿Qué creen que hacen?"- dijo Mirra, empezando a patalear como frenética –"¡LOS VOY A!-"-

-"¡Rápido!"- urgió Nereo a la otra amazona –"¡Haz algo antes de que diga amenazas!"-

La aludida se acercó al costado derecho de Mirra… y se puso a hacerle cosquillas.

.

.

.

.

Los gritos ahogados mezclados con risas inaguantables saliendo de la cocina, llamaron la atención de Lygian que paseaba con Milo y Camus antes de la cena, ambos bebés empezaron a dar saltitos de inquietud cuando escucharon el sonido y Camus señalaba con su diminuto índice la dirección de la cocina.

Lygian se giró y se dirigió hacia allá, pero habría dado dos dedos antes de admitir que se sentía curiosa al respecto. Para cuando llegó, el equipo culinario mantenía una lucha grecorromana por el suelo de la cocina en la que las risas y los gritos de dolor se confundían con el chirriar de los leños al fuego. La recién llegada acomodó a los bebés sobre la mesa con la masa del pan, pero no se percató de la harina… pronto Milo había impreso ambas manos sobre los ojos de Camus, y él había hecho otro tanto, pero con sus pies; los dos tenían aspecto de cachorros de oso panda.

Lygian sabía que solo hay un modo de pararles una vez que empezaban. Así que se encaminó a la bodega y llenó en una cubeta almizcle con el aserrín que caía de la putrefacta madera del techo en una esquina. Con tranquilidad se acercó al grupo donde puños y pies se confundían en un remolino de colores y vertió el pegajoso contenido de la cubeta en los combatientes.

-"¿Qué rayos?"-

-"Lygian ¿por qué estamos cubiertos de sustancia con aspecto de boñiga?"-

-"Espero que no huela como…"-

-"¡OIGAN! ¡ALGUNOS TENEMOS HAMBRE! ¡SOLO FALTAN 10 MINUTOS PARA QUE TOQUEN Y LO ÚNICO QUE HAN HECHO ES AMASAR DOS BOLLOS, QUE POR CIERTO ESTÁN DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA-!"-

-"¡Oye para tu tren! ¡La cena va emplatada! Los platos ya están en su lugar"- se defendió una amazona.

-"¿dos bollos?"- preguntó Mirra –"Yo no amasé nada excepto la-"- y luego gritó por instinto –"¡MILO!"- el bebé aludido se sentó rápidamente sobre sus piernas pues estaba empinado sobre la masa que su guardiana había gastado hora y media para tener lista, a punto de pisarla, sus enormes ojos azules miraron pícaros a Camus quien se entretenía balanceando los pies en el borde de la mesa, ambos bebés estaban completamente cubiertos de harina.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kanon despertó en un oscuro lugar rodeado de gente, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que todos estaban maniatados y amordazados como él. Reconoció a algunos rodorianos, estaba incluso el anciano que había comprado a Aioros un intento de piñada. Por suerte aún tenía puesto el trapo en la cabeza y no parecía que le prestasen atención; miró a su alrededor. Estaban encerrados en una especie de almacén, bastante amplio y atestado de gente, al parecer prisionera, formando un círculo; en algunas zonas del perímetro había parejas de hombres armados, al parecer para guardar orden en sus presos.

-"¿Quién habría dicho que seriamos prisioneros en nuestra propia aldea?"-

-"La culpa es del Santuario"-

-"No, es nuestra por no ponerle un alto a esto cuando podíamos"-

-"Ahora la vida como la conocemos terminará"-

.

.

Desesperado Kanon miró por la elevada ventana del almacén.

La luna pintaba de plateado el marco de madera.

El sol ya se había ocultado

* * *

.

Oops! jeje siento por haber tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero había que ultimar detalles y me enfermé jojo, pero ya voy mejorando y aquí está el capítulo

.

.

Gracias a **shaka-cherie, arcee93, tomoechan100 y Sanathos Ananke **por sus lindos reviews, me alegraron el día, gracias de verdad ;)


	17. Sal de la tierra

**Capítulo 17**

"Sal de la tierra"

.

.

.

La campana de plata sonó puntal a la hora de cenar, todos se situaron en sus comedores y se dispusieron a comer, excepto claro, el segundo turno que llegaba tarde, pues eran los centinelas que se quedaban en sus puestos hasta que otro soldado viniese a reemplazarlo.

En el comedor de los Santos de Oro, ya todos habían consumido su parte; Lygian y Mirra medio limpiaban a sus bebés y los demás charlaban animadamente.

De pronto se oyó un retumbo lejano, como si el cielo de pronto se desgañitara en pedazos; al principio nadie le prestó importancia. Dhenes curaba a Aioros unos arañazos en el rostro y en las manos, Saga trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto diciendo:

-"¡Oh vamos! ¿No lo amaste?"-

-"¡Claro Saga!"- replicó el niño mirando a Saga con expresión asesina –"Amo verme como idiota"-

-"Bueno, eso explica tu peinado…"-

El trueno entonces se hizo bastante audible y sonó muy cerca, los guerreros dejaron de hablar y los bebés de reírse y cantalear. Shura se quedó con la cuchara en la boca, el puré goteando por su barbilla.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-

-"Oigan ¿fueron ustedes?"- inquirió Lygian asomándose al comedor general, los soldados negaron con rostros extrañados, ellos también se preguntaban el origen de aquel sonido. La amazona volvió a su sitio y cargó a Camus para darle golpecitos en la espalda, se giró a Dhenes y susurró:

-"Creo que se oye en la base de la Montaña"-

-"¿Segura? Creí que era el cielo"-

-"Vamos a ver"-

.

.

Salieron al patio empedrado al que solían llevar a jugar a los niños por las mañanas, pues una de sus orillas daba directo al acantilado. Con cuidado, trataron de asomarse a la base de la montaña, pues ahí el ruido era más estridente. No se veía nada

-"Podríamos lanzar una antorcha…"-

-"Se apagará antes de tiempo, estamos demasiado alto"-

-"¿Y qué otra idea tienes genio?"-

-"APÁRTENSE TODOS"- gritó una voz potente, que al instante ahogó todas las demás –"¿DONDE ESTÁ TALINA?"- el tono era de urgencia y alarma.

-"AQUÏ"- gritó Talina, una guerrera de aspecto recio y enérgico que era además la comandante del ejército del Santuario en ausencia de Leandro, el General, un guerrero de hercúlea apariencia.

El hecho de que el mensajero tuviera puesta la insignia propia de los centinelas de la Senda de Aries y que viniera tan agitado alarmó a los presentes. Talina se retiró del borde del acantilado y se acercó al soldado.

-"Habría venido antes… pero fui a reportar al despacho del patriarca,… donde me … mandaron contigo"- dijo el hombre resoplando con esfuerzo, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y la tez del rostro estaba vivamente enrojecida.

-"¡Habla hombre!"- Talina se desesperó

-"Es la Senda de Aries… está… bajo ataque…"-

-"¿QUÉ?"- varias voces se oyeron a la vez

-"Llegaron apenas se ocultó el sol y el primer turno se vino a cenar, unos 200 hombres armados hasta los dientes… No creo que sean soldados… pero son demasiados… no pudimos hacerles frente"- jadeó –"lo siento Talina, a éstas horas ya deben estar cruzando la Casa de Tauro"-

-"¿No había nadie en la Senda de Tauro?"-

-"No, cuando yo vine-"-

-"TODOS LOS QUE SEAN GUARDIANES DE LAS SENDAS REGRESEN A SUS PUESTOS INMEDIATAMENTE Y CUMPLAN CON SU DEBER"- ordenó Talina sin dar tiempo al agotado soldado de terminar –"UNA VEZ AHÍ, RECIBIRÁN MÁS INFORMACIÓN Y ÓRDENES VÍA FALCONIFORME"-

Los aludidos (unos 80) se precipitaron a cumplir la orden, se retiraron apresuradamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad que se densificaba a cada instante, pronto incluso el sonido de sus pasos murió en la noche.

.

.

-"Un momento"- intervino Värux –"si se supone que vienen usando la Gran Escalinata ¿por qué ese sonido como de trueno?"-

Todos se quedaron de piedra, no había manera de que los hombres que describía el guerrero de Aries estuvieran en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, era imposible, a no ser que…

-"Hay más"- dijo Lygian, su argéntea máscara fulguraba con la luz que se colaba por las ventanas de los comedores.

Como en respuesta a su aseveración se oyó un estallido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, se giraron de cara al acantilado y miraron con horror como uno de los riscos cercanos se venía abajo con estrépito.

-"¿Qué están haciendo?"- dijo uno –"que derrumban la montaña"-

Nereo se empinó y vió como unos diminutos puntos naranjas se iban encendiendo.

-"Creo que quienes sean que estén allí abajo, se han puesto a encender antorchas"-

-"Mejor"- dijo Talina, inclinándose para ver mejor –"Así sabremos cuantos hay, además de los que vienen por la Gran Escalinata"-

Pero los corazones de los soldados se estremecieron cuando vieron la cantidad de lucecillas encendidas que como **ríos de fuego**, cercaban la base de la Montaña principal, dónde estaba la Villa del patriarca.

De pronto, se produjo otro estallido y el suelo se tambaleó, los soldados que bajaban por las escaleras de los atajos secretos de vuelta a sus respectivas sendas, resbalaron varios peldaños; los que permanecieron en el patio miraron de nuevo por el acantilado, mínimo otras doscientas lucecillas despedían chispas al aire nocturno. Talina apenas procesaba la información… ¿qué podían hacer? Ya habían destruido un risco y si estaban usando explosivos…

-"¡QUIEREN DERRUMBAR POR PEDAZOS LA MONTAÑA!"- gritó Värux

.

.

.

* * *

Un sonido jadeante los distrajo, un centinela llegó escalando por la rocas de la derecha y al subir se recostó sobre las piedras; Saga se acercó y al percibir como un charco de rojo líquido se formaba debajo de su cuerpo gritó:

-"¡Talina éste hombre está herido!"-

La amazona se aproximó trastabillando pues la cabeza le daba vueltas, reconoció en seguida en el herido al encargado de la formación de aquel lado de la Montaña. Tenía heridas severas de cortes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más impresionaba era su vientre, totalmente calcinado dejaba algunos huesos y órganos al descubierto que latiendo rojos a la luz de la luna, le daban un aspecto francamente aterrador. Saga y Aioros se cubrieron la boca para no volver el estómago.

Talina sabía que era inútil tratar de ayudarle, el soldado estaba moribundo pero éste al verla, le extendió con dificultad una mano que había sido humana, ella se la aferró y le dijo:

-"Has servido bien, guerrero de Atena. Vete en paz"-

-"No… Talina… escucha… explosivos… demasiados… fuego… asedio…"- el hombre en su paso hacia la muerte, balbucía palabras aisladas de lo último que había visto antes de aquella hecatombe.

-"Entonces fueron explosivos"- se dijo Eko apartando con pesar la vista de su compañero agonizante y miró el lugar en el que antes había estado el risco…

La mano que sostenía Talina colgó inerme, ella le cerró los ojos… no era tan ingenua como para esperar que serían los únicos que tendría que sellar aquella noche; pero ése sujeto… además de ser un guerrero caído, era un hermano de armas, alguien que como todos ahí, habían prometido su vida a Atena… y había muerto cumpliendo su promesa.

No hubo tiempo de guardar silencio en duelo por el guardia abatido, se escuchó el rasgar del aire que provoca un proyectil, semejante al amenazador silbido que producía una serpiente al atacar.

-"¡CUIDADO!"- todos miraron hacia la dirección en que parecía venir el sonido, y los que se interponían en su trayectoria se apartaron atemorizados. Un enorme pedrusco fue a estrellarse con estrépito en el otro patio de la villa, frente a la entrada, en donde dejó un gran cráter.

Se miraron alarmados, si el enemigo se ponía a atacar con catapultas, no tardaría mucho tiempo en que derrumbaran los ancestrales edificios, de incalculable valor no sólo arquitectónico, sino sentimental para todos ellos pues las imponentes estructuras eran su hogar, donde vivían con su nueva familia.

-"Esto es una pesadilla"- musitó Aioros, Saga le tomó de la mano.

.

.

Como si la enorme roca hubiera tirado de un gatillo al destruir el empedrado, el cerebro de Talina arrancó a pensar. Los guardias de la Gran Escalinata detendrían a los enemigos que trataran de pasar por ahí, pero no serviría de mucha ayuda si de todos modos el lugar se venía abajo, había que inventar una idea para hacer que las detonaciones de pólvora se detuvieran… tendría que mandar un grupo al ejército que se aglutinaba abajo, para que se deshicieran de los explosivos. Sí, ésa era una buena idea…

Ahora, los que se quedasen en la villa debían prepararse en caso de invasión, Talina confiaba en los guardianes de las Sendas, pero en caso de que lograsen superarlos, ellos tendrían que proteger el último bastión… y a los pequeños Santos.

-"¡Escuchen!"- la potente voz de la comandante obligó a todos a prestar atención, se hallaban ante una invasión inminente, un ataque directo como el que más. Entre las sombras que amenazaban con devorarles el corazón, el amor a su diosa les ofrecía un suave bálsamo al difícil cáliz de amargura que estaban a punto de degustar, como un rayo de luz al ciego y como blancas velas en el horizonte a un náufrago.

-"Nos encontramos ante una invasión en potencia"- Talina hablaba con voz fuerte y clara, sin dejar traslucir emoción alguna, diciendo simplemente la verdad –"No disponemos de tiempo así que voy a emitir las órdenes necesarias para defendernos"- hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando algo y luego continuó -"¡Dhenes!"- el aludido entregó a Aioria en los brazos de Värux y dio un paso al frente, la frente de Saga se arrugó con preocupación. –"Escoge a cuatro hombres y bajen allí para encontrar la fuente de las detonaciones y destruirla antes de que nos destruya a nosotros"- el guerrero asintió, señaló a los soldados que le pedía Talina y partieron de inmediato, dirigiéndose al Antiguo Foro pues por ahí podrían deslizarse hacia abajo sin tanto problema como suponía hacerlo por el acantilado, recién modificado por la caída del risco. Aioros le habría querido decir adiós, pero los piernas se le agarrotaron y presentía que si hablaba, de su boca solo saldría un grotesco pitido.

Talina espero a que la figura de Dhenes y sus hombres se retiraran para continuar:

-"Y el resto… ¡por aquí!"- la amazona echó a correr hacia el patio donde había caído la roca. Las restantes fuerzas militares las siguieron, era una situación casi hilarantes, todos corriendo en la misma dirección, se habrían reído de no haber estado tan desesperados. La luna ya iluminaba el cielo, las estrellas ofrecían un espectáculo que de estar en circunstancias diferentes habría valido la pena detenerse a observar, pero ahora no; ahora no porque se veían obligados a pelear, ahora no porque alguien amenazaba derrumbar la seguridad de su hogar, como el niño arranca las alas de la mariposa, ahora no porque lo único que los separaba de la angustia total y de la congoja más absoluta era el sentirse juntos no importaba lo que sucediera, y en la simple pero magnífica belleza de la enorme estatua de su diosa, alzándose en la noche.

Al llegar al patio se detuvieron, Talina ocupó la pequeña tarima de los anuncios y contempló por un momento aquellos rostros que se esforzaban por permanecer serenos, aquellos puños crispados, sintió la atmósfera cargada de tensión y miró el corro de bebés al centro de la reducida multitud. Su garganta se encogió.

-"Hace tiempo conocí a una muchacha muy joven y hermosa, tenía cosas por las que estar contenta, provenía de una familia acaudalada, poseía reconocimiento social y recién se había comprometido"- algunos soldados ya conocían la historia, pero prestaron la misma atención que cuando la escucharon por vez primera –"Pero a días de su casamiento, se enamoró de otra cosa. Su corazón no vibraba ya al sonido de la voz de su novio y ni todas las joyas de su alcoba bastaban para satisfacer ése breve anhelo, despertado por escuchar una declaración pública del Santo Patriarca"- su voz se tiñó de melancolía –"Estaba asustada y muy confusa, pues las palabras del papa le inundaron el alma de deseos de entregarse a Atena"- la mano de Talina se crispó sobre la dura barandilla, cuyos pilares tenían la forma de las gracias griegas. –"Pero en la oscuridad de su alma, sintió el cosmo de Atena cruzar su cielo como un cometa, llenándolo todo de brillantez y belleza. Fue ése amor y esa fe lo que le dio el valor de enfrentar a su familia y comunicarles la decisión de abandonar la vida cómoda y fácil que había llevado hasta ahora por otra llena de sacrificio, entrega a los demás y servicio. Ellos se rieron"- había un dejo de tristeza en su voz –"¿cómo podrías hacerlo? Le decían, pero a ella no le importó porque el fuego de su interior era mucho más grande que ella misma y dispuesta estaba a dejar todo por eso. Como un mercader de perlas vende todas las que tiene por una sola, la cual es la más grande y fina que ha visto nunca. La joven ingresó a la Orden de Amazonas y cubrió, su rostro con una máscara, y su cuerpo con rasguños, golpes y puñetazos. Pero ni una sola vez se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, pues había vislumbrado una dicha divina más grande que la que podía proporcionarle cualquier cosa de la tierra… esa muchacha era yo, y esta historia se ha repetido un sinnúmero de veces antes y después de mi llegada al Santuario"- Talina soltó el barandal y miró hacia atrás, hacia la Gran Estatua de Atena a cuya espalda estaba el bello astro nocturno, que con poderoso fulgor le confería un aspecto casi místico. –"Pero nunca hemos lamentado nuestra decisión, nunca lo hemos hecho y nunca lo haremos"- los corazones de los soldados se inundaron de orgullo, las frentes metálicas de las máscaras se elevaron con dignidad. –"Su Santidad dijo que en las sombras y tinieblas, nosotros prevaleceríamos porque somos un faro en la noche, la flor exótica de un jardín, la **sal de la tierra**. De modo que no hay porqué tener miedo. Atena nos escucha, Atena está con nosotros, Atena no nos abandonará"-

Talina se giró, todos la miraban.

-"¡Guardianes de Santos a mí! ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate!"-

.

.

.

.

.

-"Escuchen"- les confió Talina mientras se colocaba un casco cuyo largo penacho de cola de caballo ondeaba al viento nocturno, las amazonas que no eran Santos elegían entre usar aquellos cascos o no usar nada, puesto que las elegantes diademas estaban reservadas para las armaduras de constelación –"Necesitamos hasta el último hombre, por lo que tienen que elegir sólo a uno de ustedes para que cuide a los pequeños Santos, el lugar donde los oculten debe ser conocido por sólo unos cuantos para garantizar su seguridad, de modo que discútanlo, uno se quedará y el resto irá a los puestos que solían ocupar ¿entendido?"- la guerrera tomó impulsó y saltó, perdiéndose en la penumbra.

.

.

Los guardianes formaron un círculo y se quedaron en silencio, sabían que quien se quedara debía dar su vida por la de los niños en caso de ataque directo, y los demás debían confiar la seguridad de aquellos a quienes habían llegado a considerar sus propios hijos, a una sola persona. Saga y Aioros se quedaron aparte, apoyados en la ladera de los peldaños de la tarima, esperaban con dignidad el veredicto, sabían que su deber en ése momento era obedecer sin rechistar, así no estorbarían, no hasta que se convirtieran en Santos de Oro…

-"Yo me quedaré"- la amable y firme voz de Nereo resonó en el espacio.

Los demás le vieron sin mirarle, la tristeza los embargaba, asintieron y cada uno después de abrazar a su respectivo bebé hasta estrujarlo, los entregaron a Nereo, a Saga y Aioros. Luego, sin mirar atrás soldados y amazonas se perdieron en la negrura.

Nereo se giró y por un momento dejó a Saga y Aioros entrever al poderoso guerrero que se escondía detrás de su mirada y su amable semblante.

-"Vamos"- les dijo mientras aferraba a Mu, Shaka, Aioria entre sus brazos, Shura se colgó a su espalda, y ponía rumbo a las cabañas.

Saga con Camus y Milo y Aioros con el bebé Sin Nombre y Afrodita, le siguieron sin titubear y también se perdieron entre las sombras de aquella noche que parecía burlarse de la situación exhibiendo un bello resplandor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Senda de Aries** Camino y trecho de escaleras antes del Templo de Aries, antes del de Géminis, sería la Senda de Géminis y así.

**Gran Escalinata **Implica el recorrido por las 12 casas del zodíaco. Sin usar atajos por riscos, pasos, acueductos, etc. Los cuales son secretos y conocidos por los guardias que no son santos.

.

Gracias de nuevo (espero no cansar con ésto) a **shaka-cherie **y** arcee93. **Por sus lindos reviews

**Sanathos Ananke **gracias, ya estoy mejor. Y muchísimas gracias por tus enriquecedores review, ¿en cuánto les había salido el talco? Jejeje.


	18. Clamor a la Noche

**Capítulo 18**

"Clamor a la noche"

.

.

.

-"Nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión"- las últimas palabras públicas de Talina taladraban la cabeza de Saga ¿de hecho él, Aioros y los otros Santos de Oro habían podido tomar decisión alguna?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de profundizar mucho en el tema, el sonido de detonaciones se sucedía una tras otra y mientras corría al lado de su mejor amigo se preguntaba en qué instante la roca bajo sus pies se hundiría, arrastrándolos a todos hacia el abismo. Pero sacudió la cabeza, Talina había dicho que valía la pena, parecía convencida y Saga también creía en eso, tenía que creer en eso, aunque solo fuera un simple consuelo.

-"¡Camus se te desfunda, Saga! ¿Qué haces?"- Aioros se escandalizó.

Saga traía colgando a Camus de las axilas y el resto de su cuerpecito iba colgando, balanceándose al ritmo del correr del niño más grande, Saga hizo un movimiento para por lo menos, asirle del estómago.

-"¿A dónde vamos Nereo?"- preguntó a su protector y líder.

-"Tendremos que ir de regreso a una de las cabañas Saga"- le respondió Nereo apretando el paso hasta casi correr. Una de sus zancadas significaban tres de los niños. –"Es la zona más protegida de impactos además de la villa patriarcal"-

-"Pero si nos atacan, también es la más vulnerable"- rebatió Aioros sin dejar de correr, se cruzaron con un grupo de amazonas que venían de la armería, pues venían portando sendos arcos y ballestas con varios carcajs de flecha y aljabas llenas de virotes.

-"Ya veremos qué hacer si llegan hasta aquí Saga, por el momento es lo mejor que hay"- zanjó el corpulento guerrero.

* * *

.

.

Lygian tomó del arsenal su arco, arma en la que era experta y se colocó en su puesto de guardia, arriba de una alta y ancha columna protegida tan solo por una delgada capa de madera que ella misma había logrado instalar allí. Desde donde estaba podía sostenerse una vigilancia de 360° sobre un radio de unos 15 metros, más allá, en la columna siguiente Eko se colocaba su carcaj con virotes de ballesta a la espalda y cargaba el arma que ya tenía en la mano, ella era la capitana de la unidad de combate de Lygian y ahora lo sería de nuevo.

Lygian se acomodó los negros cabellos en una larga trenza que le colgaba a lo largo de toda la espalda, y se cercioró de que todos los cinturones y seguros de su corto espaldar y hombreras estuvieran en su sitio, las grebas le aseguraban la parte de debajo de las piernas y sus escarpines de batalla estaban casi nuevos. Se puso derecha y afianzando su arco de modo que pudiera dispararlo rápidamente, se acarició la máscara.

-"No me falles ahora vieja amiga"- musitó, queriendo deshacerse de los últimos vestigios de debilidad, era una guerrera y era el momento de demostrarlo. –"Tanto si lloraba como si reía, tú has sido el escudo de mi corazón. Ahora tanto si vivo como si muero… no te quiebres"-

No se percató de que Eko en la otra columna, decía… más o menos lo mismo a su propia máscara.

.

.

Värux y Daphne realizaban flexiones para comprobar la elasticidad de sus ristres y cuanta facilidad de movimiento les daban sus petos, pues hacía tiempo que no los usaban; luego se inclinaron a recoger sus respectivas armas, dos espléndidas lanzas relampaguearon a la luz de las decenas de fogatas que se habían ido encendiendo para iluminar más la montaña. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se dirigieron a sus puestos de combate. Mientras corrían Daphne se acarició la máscara…

.

.

Mirra era capitana de su propia unidad, de la que Febo era parte. Ambos diestros espadachines; apenas a una señal de Mirra todo el cuerpo se dirigió al último trecho de escaleras, lugar que tenían asignado proteger, mientras corrían a Febo le pareció que la feroz amazona murmuraba algo por detrás de ésa máscara inexpresiva. Al pasar por la columna donde estaba Lygian, Mirra alzó la mano en señal de despedida, al cabo eran primas y después de ésa noche podía ser que sus miradas no se volvieran a cruzar, cuando menos se decían adiós, Febo no pudo hacerlo con su hermana…

.

.

Talina envió el halcón que debía avisar a Leandro del ataque sorpresa unos minutos después de que hablara con los guardianes de los Santos. La fuerza élite del Santuario le acompañaba, y si lograban llegar antes de que todo se cayese a trozos, tal vez podrían salvarlos. La robusta amazona lo dudaba, habían marchado al Cáucaso hacía unas semanas y era imposible que ya estuvieran en el camino de vuelta a casa; Talina negó con la cabeza

-"Aguantaremos a tu llegada hermano"- aunque no compartían sangre, Leandro había enseñado a Talina como ser una guerrera de Atena –"No pensamos caer hasta entonces"- se encasquetó de nuevo su yelmo y marchó a sus propias formaciones, que la esperaban en el patio central.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaban y hacía mucho que las noticias provenientes de las Sendas de la Gran Escalinata habían dejado de llegar, ocupados en sus propias batallas. De repente los oyeron… era el suyo un sonido inconfundible, sus pisadas metálicas contra la roca de los peldaños era amenazador.

Cuando ellos les vieron, soltaron a una sola voz un prolongado e inquietante sonido que comenzó en un tono bajo y que se fue intensificando a medida que avanzaban, pronto los soldados de Atena lo reconocieron como el conocido grito salvaje que sueltan las gargantas de los hombres para descargar adrenalina antes de la batalla, sonido que se magnifica hasta enchinar la piel. Los enemigos entonces corrieron en su dirección los últimos tramos de escaleras ya en línea recta, espadas por delante y escudos atrás.

Mirra les calculó en su carrera desenfrenada mientras gritaban difundiendo un solo rugido, eran por lo menos un centenar de hombres para tres decenas de ellos que trataban de proteger el último paso antes de la villa, la guerrera acomodó arma y defensa a la inversa que sus contrincantes, escudo por delante para bloquear apartando la primera estocada y espada por atrás para lanzar un golpe certero a los órganos vitales del oponente y derribarle de un solo movimiento; sus soldados ya conocían el movimiento y le imitaron; pero había un problema: no se podía efectuar el ataque sin antes resistir el empuje inicial… ¿cómo podrían 30 ejercer una presión mayor que 100?

-"Podemos hacerlo Mirra"- le susurró Febo al oído, estaba justo detrás de la guerrera –"¿No quieres volver a Milo?"- el recuerdo del rostro sonriente de aquel niño otorgaron a Mirra la determinación que le faltaba, y encomendándose a Atena se lanzó a correr por la escalera, Febo sonrió y la siguió, los otros les imitaron. Ésta vez era el turno de los hijos de la luz de lanzar su **clamor a la noche**.

.

.

Mirra sabía que no resistiría el primer embate, no directamente; así que antes de encontrarse con su oponente se agachó hasta casi quedar en cuclillas. El choque fue tan poderoso como se lo había imaginado, pero utilizó el escudo para lanzar por los aires a su enemigo que aterrizó inconsciente sobre las laderas de la escalera, y usó el revés de su espada para atinarle en las piernas a otro que retrocedió chillando de dolor, trató de golpearle en la cabeza pero ella de nuevo usó el impulso del mismo soldado en su contra para enviarle al suelo y rematarle de una estocada. A la izquierda Febo luchaba, no llevaba escudo pues su enorme espada fungía como ofensiva y defensiva a la vez.

El guerrero asestaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, acertando en todos en pocos segundos había abatido a cinco hombres, que ahora yacían a sus pies. Mirra puso atención en sus contrincantes de nuevo, enterrando la hoja de su arma tan profundo como podía y blandiéndola a la mayor velocidad posible; se apeó a una roca, desde ahí repartía estocadas hasta que se dio cuenta de que la habían arrinconado, su aliado más cercano estaba a veinte metros de distancia…

Febo dejó de ver la cabellera color flama de Mira por un momento y al siguiente ya había desparecido

-"¿Dónde se ha metido ésa idiota?"- la vió encaramada sobre una piedra a varios metros de distancia, le tomaría tiempo llegar hasta ella; contra enemigos tan numerosos era una locura alejarse tanto de los propios compañeros. Febo repartió dos mandobles a un hombre con parche y le derribó al combinarlo con un puñetazo.

-"¡Mirra ven acá!"- gritó con toda su fuerza

La amazona escuchó el grito de su amigo pero no podía hacer nada, en especial porque parecía que no querían atacarla, sino simplemente reducirla: apuntando a herir sus extremidades. Se preguntaba desesperadamente qué hacer, cuando unos de aquellos hombres le aferró el brazo donde tenía el escudo y se lo retorció para obligarla a bajar de la roca, dislocándoselo. Mirra pegó un alarido de dolor y se deshizo del escudo, regalando al hombre una mortal herida en el estómago, no bien se alivió cuando otro le atenazó la muñeca y la tiró de la piedra arrojándola al suelo, el soldado se situó sobre ella y le tomó la máscara para retirársela, eso fue su sentencia de muerte y el fuego que reavivó el alma de la guerrera. Sacó una daga oculta de sus grebas y le cruzó la cara de un pinchazo saliendo de debajo de él con rapidez y de un tajo de la espada, le decapitó. Guardo de nuevo la daga y aprovechando que los que la habían visto se hallaban sorprendidos, los hirió también en los brazos y en el rostro, retándoles a venir a por ella.

.

* * *

.

La espada de Febo se cimbraba peligrosamente, con múltiples abolladuras al ser escudo y arma a la vez, soportaba asaltos propios de un instrumento mucho más templado. El soldado se abría paso como podía para llegar hasta Mirra, a la que ya habían arrancado el escudo. Febo ejecutó el golpe recto que consistía en pasar por entre todos los contrincantes con la espada en horizontal lista para ensartar a quien se atravesara en su camino, era un movimiento peligroso pues había aliados combatiendo también pero era su mejor apuesta para salvar a su amiga.

Avanzó de aquella manera, arreglándoselas para evitar a sus compañeros que también luchaban y llegó al lado de la amazona pelirroja cuando ya se disponía a lanzarse sin escudo contra un enemigo cuyo poder se basaba en el número. Febo la llamó.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?"- le susurró.

-"Pelear por mi vida"-

-"Hay maneras más inteligentes de hacerlo que lanzándote tu sola, alejándote de tus compañeros y poniéndolos en peligro al dejar un hueco en la formación. ¿Estás bien?"-

-"Lo lamento, me han dislocado el brazo"-

-"¡Ea! Regresemos al cubierto"- Febo y Mirra, brazo con brazo, combinaron fuerzas para volver a la formación original a quienes sin sus dos unidades principales, el enemigo podía superar, entrando por fin al patio protegido por Talina.

Estaban a punto de lograrlo cuando la espada de Febo cedió y se partió en dos, el guerrero se sorprendió y a su oponente le bastó ése segundo de vacilación para arremeter contra él, haciéndole un profundo corte en el muslo. Febo dio un quejido que atrajo la atención de Mirra quien le ayudó para que no se derrumbara, pero eso y su brazo dislocado les hacían blanco fácil, la amazona levantó la espada, dispuesta a vender cara su vida.

.

.

Un segundo bramido les distrajo, un destello y la cabeza de dos milicianos caía al suelo en burlesco movimiento. Mirra enfocó la mirada, Febo estaba algo aturdido por la pérdida de sangre pero aún así pudo distinguir a sus salvadores… ¡los guardianes que protegían las sendas de los doce templos del Zodíaco al fin se unían a la batalla!.

-"Tal parece que ya se te acabaron ¿eh?"- soltó un soldado de enorme tamaño golpeando en la cabeza a un miliciano que cayó como alcanzado por un rayo.

-"¿El qué?"- dijo Mirra, tratando de arrastrar a Febo hacia la cima de la escalera para atenderle la herida.

-"Éstos perros han usado granadas de corto alcance para superarnos"- contestó con desprecio.

-"Por eso han subido tan rápido"- se explicó Mirra.

-"Mirra"- el guardián que correspondía a la Senda de Escorpio llamó su atención –"Solo hemos sobrevivido unos cuantos, ignoro si han quedado más en las sendas de abajo, pero estamos heridos. Y tus hombres también están cansados y otros han caído… debemos replegarnos"- Mirra giró su máscara que se teñía de dorado por el fuego y de tonos borgoña por la sangre, bajo la montaña el ruido de los explosivos continuaba… Dhenes tampoco había vuelto entonces.

-"¡MIRRA!"- el soldado gritó mientras todos seguían luchando por alcanzar el patio.

-"¡Lo sé!"-

-"¿Han construido una barricada?"-

-"Sí pero con estos hombres aguantará un par de horas"-

-"Suficientes para reagruparnos, deja el resto a la unidad de arco y ballesta ¡vámonos de aquí!"-

La unidad de Mirra y los recién llegados cedieron la última escalinata al enemigo y se adentraron en la barricada de las fuerzas de Talina. Ahora era el turno de Eko y Lygian.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Nereo se colocaba las últimas piezas de su armadura, era un maestro espadachín como Febo, pero no usaba una espada tan grande ni tampoco usaba escudo como Mirra, era la suya una espada fabricada por él mismo, del justo tamaño para pelear sin cargar en las manos protección adicional. Al final, guardó la espada en la funda y se sentó en una silla. Se habían refugiado en la cabaña de Lygian, del lado más meridional del campamento. Todos los bebés se habían dormido sobre la cama y ni el lejano bramido de la batalla les despertó.

Saga miraba por la ventana en dirección a su propia cabaña y Aioros movía los pies para clamar sus nervios. Estaba todo en completo silencio.

De pronto se escucharon sonidos aislados. acallados con discreción, como de zapatos y manos arrastrándose sobre roca y por lo que oía, eran muchos….

.

.

.

.

-"Lo que sospechaba"- se dijo Nereo, pálido como la cera pero muy sereno –"Entre los hombres que se llevó Dhenes debe de haber un traidor, pues otro destacamento sube por éste lado del acantilado, en una senda secreta"-

El guerrero se puso de pie y apagó la vela, la casa quedó en penumbras.

-"¿Es hora Nereo?"-

-"Es hora Aioros"- y como si lo que iba a decir fuera la más espantosa blasfemia que sus labios profirieran nunca continuó –"Tú y Saga llévense en silencio a los niños de aquí. Desde ahora, los Santos de Oro están por su cuenta"-

El guerrero miró a Mu por última vez, tomó la empuñadura de su espada y salió de la cabaña por la puerta de enfrente listo para enfrentar la nueva horda de hombres que como fieras hambrientas, subían en silencio por el acantilado, tratando de penetrar en el Santuario por la parte noroeste.

.

.

.

-"Algo me dice que las cosas no andan del todo bien"- se dijo un anciano de piel oscura y pobladas cejas blancas que a paso lento caminaba con rumbo al Santuario. Miró hacia la Pinza del Sur y susurró –"Amigo, tal vez no debiste dejar a tus hijos tan pronto…"-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Uh oh! Las cosas se ponen intensas… ¿qué pasará con Nereo? ¿y los chiquisantos? jajja

**Espaldar** zona de la armadura que protege la espalda, total o parcialmente, usada por todos

**Peto** zona de la armadura que protege el pecho, total o parcialmente, como impide movimientos flexibles ininterrumpidos, en el fic no los usan los arqueros ni los espadachines

**Hombreras **zona de la armadura que protege los hombros y se extiende por el omóplato en la espalda y hacia el pecho por delante, usadas por todos aunque los arqueros y lanceros solo usan la hombrera derecha.

**Grebas **zona de la armadura que protege las espinillas, usada por todos

**Ristre **montura pequeña en forma de gancho en el pecho debajo del pectoral derecho para apoyar la lanza.

**Escarpines** protegen los pies, según el kurumanga, las amazonas los usan con tacones.

**Pinza del Sur **estrella más brillante de la constelación de libra


	19. Separar caminos

**Capítulo 19**

"Separar caminos"

.

.

.

Nereo se detuvo con sigilo al salir de la puerta. No había muchas fogatas encendidas en esa parte del Santuario, pues nadie esperaba que los atacantes les abordaran por ahí.

-"Una jugada bastante astuta, pretenden encerrarnos entre los que vienen por la Gran Escalinata y éstos que vienen subiendo la montaña"- los ruidos de la pólvora al explotar aún se escuchaban a la distancia, Nereo miró la luna –"¿Aún no has tenido éxito Dhenes?"- musitó, Dhenes y él habían ingresado a la Orden de Guerreros de Atena al mismo tiempo, habían aprendido juntos y les habían otorgado a sus bebés al mismo tiempo; Nereo sabía que la idea de fracasar no existía en la mente de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo, el hecho de haberse llevado con él a un traidor era bastante inquietante.

-"Por favor Dhenes"- suplicó al cielo –"retorna a casa sin heridas y sin penas"-

.

.

-"¿Cómo haremos para sacar de aquí a 8 niños?"- se preguntó Saga mirando a Aioros quien seguía mirando la puerta por la que había salido Nereo con expresión desolada. –"¡Aioros!"- gritó llamando a su amigo, la oscuridad de la cabañita y el hecho de que un batallón estuviera escalando la Montaña por aquel lado le ponía los nervios de punta.

Su amigo parpadeó un par de veces y giró la semi ensortijada cabeza marrón para encararle, miró hacia la cama…

-"Sí… lo haremos así"- el niño hablaba y se movía como autómata –"Cuando vivía, vi a mi madre cargar a Aioria así miles de veces"- el chico se las arregló para tomar el cobertor de la cama y acomodarlo sobre el suelo

-"Woa, espera"- le interrumpió Saga extendiendo las palmas, como si alguien le hubiese acorralado –"¿Quieres que metamos a ocho bebés ahí?"-

-"No seas tonto"- le dijo Aioros poniendo los ojos en blanco –"Pondremos a dos en tu espalda y dos en la mía; después nos llevaremos a dos en los brazos"-

-"¿No nos iremos a caer?"-

-"¿Por qué?"- Aioros cargó a Shaka con cuidado y lo colocó en el extremo derecho de la manta.

-"Cuatro niños de esos"- Saga los señaló como si fueran seres de otro planeta-"pesan como uno de nosotros ¿estás loco?"- Aioros hacía caso omiso y tomó a Mu, poniéndolo del otro lado de Shaka, luego se incorporó plantándose frente a Saga en la penumbra

-"¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? Porque me encantaría oírla"-

-"No"- admitió el chico.

-"Bien"- Aioros se volvió a inclinar sobre Shaka, e hizo que el bebé diera vueltas sobre su propio eje, hasta que quedara firmemente enrollado en la tela. Los azules ojos de Shaka miraban fascinado la situación, el mundo dando vueltas era realmente una novedad, luego Aioros hizo lo mismo con Mu, ambos bebés estaban enfundados en la manta y se miraban aturdidos por las vueltas.

Aioros se aproximó al desvencijado armario de la esquina y sacó una agujereada frazada estirándola para comprobar su aguante se acercó a los bebés y se las pasó por la espalda, luego se plantó frente a Saga.

-"Apóyate sobre tu dorso sobre ellos para veas como se ata el nudo, luego voy a preparar a otros dos en el otro cobertor, nos los amarramos a la espalda y salimos de aquí con dos bebés más en los brazos ¿te quedó claro?"-

-"Cómo el lodo"-

-"¡Ash! Solo inclínate de espaldas sobre ellos"- Saga siguió las instrucciones de su amigo. Aioros se puso sobre él y le ató sobre el estómago un nudo, tan estrecho que Saga pensó que le reventaría las costillas, después Aioros le aflojó la atadura y los tres niños resoplaron fuertemente por la pérdida de aire.

-"Casi nos matas"- le reprochó, pero Aioros ya no le prestaba atención pues estaba acomodando a Shura y Aioria en otra manta, los niños gorjearon de emoción al darles de vueltas, pues habían quedado de frente en lugar de costado como Mu y Shaka.

-"Es que ésos están más gordos"- dijo Saga viendo el trabajo de su amigo.

-"Ni modo, así se tendrán que ir porque si los aflojó se caerán"-

-"¡Bah!"- soltó Saga desenrollando a Shura

-"¿Qué haces?"-

En lugar de responder, Saga rasgó un parte del cobertor de forma vertical para que quedara más angosto, así al acomodar de nuevo a los dos pequeños Santos, quedaron en la misma posición que sus compañeros de la otra manta, Aioros dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

-"Bien, ahora nos los amarramos…"-

Después de varios intentos, ambos niños lograron atarse a los bebés de forma que no resbalaran o sus cabezas chocaran.

-"¿Listo?"- Aioros se aproximó a la cama y cargó al bebé Sin Nombre en un brazo, con mucho esfuerzo hizo lo mismo con Afrodita.

-"A-apenas"- Saga realizó un prodigio para lograr que Camus y Milo se acomodaran en sus brazos, principalmente porque se movían tanto que hacían trastabillar a su cargador y luego porque Milo se empañaba en quedar más arriba que Camus.

Los dos niños vieron que era imposible pasar por la puerta de atrás, pues por el corto espacio era poco probable que cinco niños pasaran al mismo tiempo; de modo que dirigiéndose con pasos tambaleantes al otro de la casita abrieron la puerta de enfrente.

.

.

La sombra de Nereo se recortaba contra el brillar de la hierba en la noche, los niños se acercaron para despedirse. El guerrero les sintió aproximarse y se acercó sonriendo.

-"No tardarán en estar aquí… por lo menos la noche es clara"- su voz casi se quiebra.

-"Está bien ¿sabes?"- le murmuró Saga –"Tener miedo"-

Nereo recibió las palabras como el mendigo que de pronto encuentra una joya, y al niño se le hizo tan transparente su calma como el espejo del agua en un lago.

-"Atena ha hablado a través de ti Saga, ahora ya no tengo miedo"- hizo una pausa –"¿Dónde está Mu?"-

-"Allí"- Aioros señaló con la cabeza la espalda de Saga, Nereo se esforzó por ver su gesto, rodeó al chico de cabellos púrpura y se arrodilló para quedar cara a cara con el bebé de melena lila.

-"Aquí se **separan nuestros caminos**"- le acarició suavemente los delicados lunares –"Yo hubiera ido contigo hasta el final, hasta los mismos fuegos del Infierno… Santo de Oro de Aries"- Mu le devolvió la mirada con ojos dulces.

-"Pero Nereo…"- comenzó a decir Saga.

Fueron interrumpidos por un murmullo de pasos acorazados y el susurró de las afiladas hojas al desenvainarlas de las fundas en discreto silencio.

-"Ya han llegado…Ahora corran y no miren atrás"- Nereo desenvainó su propia espada –"¡Corran!... ¡Fuera de aquí!"- Ambos niños se dieron la vuelta y salieron del asentamiento con rumbo al sur, pronto… los Santos de Oro se perdieron en la noche.

.

.

Nereo se aproximó a la antorcha que tenía preparada junto al pozo y prendió fuego a la tea, aferró el mango con la mano izquierda y la empuñadura de su arma con la derecha y caminando, se dirigió a las afueras septentrionales del campamento… sabía que al doblar la curva de la roca calcárea se encontraría de frente con el temible ejército…

.

.

Sopló un viento fresco que despejaba los pulmones encogidos del guerrero y aclaraban su mente. Nereo estaba a unos pasos de la curva… el sonido de pasos era claro y el chocar de las armas con grebas y petos, inconfundible. Un paso… el soldado de Atena dobló la curva y se encontró decidido a 200 milicianos que comenzaron a proferir gruñidos y maldiciones incomprensibles, Nereo siguió avanzando… hizo un saludo con la plateada espada que emitía centelleos argénteos bajo las estrellas y como un rayo que cae en la noche de tormenta, el guerrero se precipitó a la contienda con la frente alta y dispuesto a defender su hogar y su familia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Éste capi fue cortito jeje, prometo más acción al siguiente

Gracias a **Sanathos Ananke **y **arcee93** por los reviews, se agradecen muchísimo.


	20. El Corno de Marfil

**Capítulo 20**

"El Corno de Marfil"

.

.

.

Mirra llegó tambaleándose del otro lado de la barricada, justo a tiempo para que cerraran la improvisada entrada con gruesas tablas de madera de roble, asegurándola con varias trancas y postes que apoyaron en ángulo sobre el suelo y las espesas planchas. La herida de Febo ya estaba siendo tratada en una improvisada carpa donde el escriba del Santuario que era además el médico, atendía a los primeros heridos, ayudado por los mismos guerreros que traían ahí a sus compañeros. Cuando hubo terminado con Febo, éste se incorporó del camastro y salió de allí, encontrándose con Mirra.

-"Sólo es un brazo dislocado"- dijo ella –"no es necesario que me trate un médico"-

Febo le sonrió y la llamó terca, luego fue al arsenal en busca de otra espada. Mirra se preguntó entonces quien podría ayudarle con su propia herida, cuando divisó a Lygian.

-"¡Lygian!"- la llamó. La larga trenza de su prima chasqueó el aire cuando ella giró la cabeza y corrió a su encuentro.

-"¡Cuánto me alegro que estés bien!"-exclamó Lygian –"Supe que tu unidad era la encargada de la Senda de las Rosas (sin rosas) y me preocupé mucho cuando les vi entrar sin…"-

-"Lo sé… no duramos mucho"-

-"¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! Nadie habría resistido… 30 contra 100…"-

-"Eso poco importa ya… "-

-"Mirra escucha… ahora mismo tengo que ir a las atalayas de la barricada para tratar de que no la derriben tan pronto"-

-"Aunque la derribaran mañana, no somos más que polillas que se resisten ir hacia el fuego inútilmente… no somos suficientes para hacerles frente… si hubieran más nuevos reclutas, otra sería nuestra situación"-

-"Mirra…"- comenzó a decir Lygian

-"Pero desde que somos vistos como la peste…"-

-"Mirra…"-

-"Ya no hay nuevas vocaciones a ésta clase de vida"-

-"¡MIRRA!"- gritó Lygian, su trenza rasgó el aire como un latigazo al mover la cabeza con indignación –"¡No vale la pena llorar por algo que no podemos cambiar! Pero escucha… yo… me niego a caer en la desesperanza"- la máscara inexpresiva de la amazona perdía su estoicidad al sonido de su voz rica en matices y llena de sentimientos, miró la barricada detrás de la cual se oían claramente los golpes del ariete, golpes que tarde o temprano harían que ésta se desmoronase, los hombres más fuertes de los que disponían estaban sosteniendo aquella valla con los brazos y costados, aplastándose contra las astillas de madera para ayudarla a soportar los impactos. Dos elevadas atalayas de madera se emplazaron a ambos lados de la entrada, para derribar a todo enemigo al alcance de sus arcos y ballestas. Sin embargo, ése era el puesto más peligroso ahora, pues el oponente también atacaba con armas de largo alcance, utilizaban arbalestas con virotes envenenados, de manera que poco importaba que atinaran al blanco siempre y cuando pudiesen rasguñar la piel de alguien, así el potente narcótico destilaba el néctar de la muerte sobre el torrente sanguíneo de la víctima que se paralizaba, para después explotar desde dentro. De modo que en ése momento, estaba habiendo bajas entre los arqueros y ballesteros del Santuario, Lygian siguió hablando: -"Su Santidad nos lo dijo antes de irse ¿recuerdas? Dijo que la lucha era ardua, pero que por eso Atena nos amaba aún más… porque dábamos todo a pesar de las posibilidades"- elevando la vista, la fijó sobre la estrellada bóveda celeste –"Nadie nos dijo que esto sería fácil prima… pero no debemos afligirnos por eso, hagamos lo que nos toca y el resto es de las manos de Atena. ¿Recuerdas la anécdota de Su Santidad sobre cuándo era todavía un Santo de Oro?"-

-"Sí, la recuerdo"- aquella historia le había infundido fuerzas un sinnúmero de veces a lo largo de su vida. Lygian le extendió la mano.

-"La noche ya es muy oscura para querer caminar con los ojos cerrados Mirra"- con éstas palabras Lygian se alejó en dirección a las atalayas, donde Eko ya peleaba encaramada sobre la punta de una de ellas.

-"¡Rayos!"- maldijo Mirra, había olvidado pedir a Lygian que le ayudase con su brazo.

.

.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"- la ronca voz de Talina llegó a oídos de la amazona, señalando ligeramente su brazo extrañamente colocado

-"Sí un poco"- admitió Mirra

Talina ni siquiera contestó, se aproximó corriendo y aferrando la muñeca de su compañera tiró de ella y la giró para acomodarle la dislocación.

Mirra aulló de dolor y se encogió, Talina le vió sin inmutarse

-"Ahora que ya estás bien, sé de utilidad y consíguete un arma, luego te irás a mi formación… no tardarán en penetrar la barrera"-

-"Sí… señora"- musitó Mirra jadeante, los ojos inundados en lágrimas de dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El jefe de Thimalakia subía escalando la Montaña junto con sus hombres mientras iba pensando cómo asegurar su posición ante las otras ciudades durante ésa cruenta batalla, era ya un hombre viejo y durante su vida había presenciado muchas cosas viles y crueles, por lo que no le entusiasmaba mucho tomar mujeres y asesinar niños, el negocio en la guerra era el saqueo y los prisioneros, pero en aquel asalto tomar prisioneros resultaría extremadamente arriesgado pues con seguridad serían mucho más hábiles que sus propios vasallos ¿Qué podía hacer?… ¡Claro! Según sus informes había niños en ése lugar… niños que algún día serían poderosos quien-sabe-qué, pero era mucho más fácil capturar bebés e infantes, encerrarles y torturarles hasta que creyeran que no había un mundo que valiera la pena salvar, pervertirlos hasta lo más ruin, amoldarlos a su conveniencia y entonces dispondría de un cuerpo personal de servidores más temible que un millar de legiones… sí, eso haría… apresar a los niños y bebés.

Antes de terminar de subir la Montaña, transmitió aquellas órdenes a sus soldados, sólo los thimalkinos.

.

.

.

* * *

Lygian tensó la cuerda de su arco y disparó, atinándole en la cabeza a uno de los asaltantes que balanceaban en el aparato del ariete 3 enorme troncos de encina, luego se ocultó tras la protección de la atalaya para preparar una nueva flecha. Aquel era el truco si eras arquero y querías evitar ser herido… disparar y cubrirte, una y otra vez repetir la operación.

-"A no ser que te llames Eko y estés loca"- se dijo Lygian al disparar ya su décima flecha, certera como siempre al cuello de un adversario, su capitana de unidad se balanceaba con una cuerda sujeta entre la punta de la atalaya y su cadera, usando la oscilación disparaba su ballesta al ritmo del movimiento pendular de la cuerda, la amazona hacía alarde su habilidad disparando unos 6 virotes por minuto.

-"¡EKO!"- la atronadora voz de Talina se hizo oír entre los sonidos del chocar de la madera, los jadeos de ambos bandos y las rocas de catapultas cayendo sobre todos; la aludida dejó de balancearse y miró a la comandante –"NO ME IMPORTA COMO PERO DESTRUYE ÉSE ARIETE"- Eko le miró y luego miró el ariete… de pronto retrajo su cuerda, lo suficientemente larga para llegar a la otra atalaya, donde estaba Lygian quien había visto y escuchado todo.

Eko tomó impulso corriendo por la pared de la torre, saltó apoyándose en la cuerda, y llegó al techo de la otra atalaya a unos 5 metros de distancia.

-"¡LYGIAN!"- llamó. La aludida salió y trepó también al techo, Eko corrió alrededor de la punta de la atalaya para enrollar la cuerda, que quedó suspendida entre ambas torres.

–"¡Esto es una locura!"- exclamó Lygian comprendiendo lo que su capitana deseaba.

-"¡Eres mi mejor arquera! ¡Anda!"- la urgió Eko. Lygian cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondamente, colgándose el arco al hombro se subió a la cuerda y corrió por ella hasta quedar en el punto central de la misma, miró hacia el ariete y se sentó, preparó en su arco tres flechas, inhaló de nuevo y vió hacia Eko que le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Lygian se encomendó a Atena y usando la parte de atrás de las rodillas como polea para rodar, se colgó de la soga, quedando de cabeza justo al frente de la enorme arma de asedio, Lygian ajustó el arco con disparo triple, la puerta estaba ya muy débil, unos golpes más y sería inútil querer derribar un ariete que ya había cumplido su cometido.

-"¡LYGIAN!"- se escuchó a Eko.

Lygian se serenó… inhaló… exhaló y disparó.

.

.

Las tres apretadas y gruesas cuerdas que sujetaban los inmensos troncos se trozaron poco a poco, llevando su pesada carga al suelo y destrozando el ariete. Eko balanceó la cuerda para que su amiga pudiera volver a la atalaya, cosa que ésta hizo tambaleándose, al llegar junto a su amiga, ambas se tomaron por los brazos… estaban sudorosas y la tensión por la adrenalina se hacía palpable en los temblores de sus manos, se abrazaron.

-"Bien… hecho… Lygian…"- resopló Eko.

Lygian sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Es cierto que soy tu mejor arquera?"-

-"Oh cállate"- Eko desenrolló la soga y se deslizó con ella de regreso a donde combatía.

Lygian decidió permanecer en el tejado de la torrecilla, la amazona parecía una delicada estatua de la Diana Cazadora, los cabellos sueltos de su despeinada trenza bailoteaban a la brisa de la montaña y poniendo una rodilla en tierra, tomó una nueva flecha de su carcaj, tensó la cuerda y disparó.

.

* * *

El mayoral de Kallithea se tocó el puente de la nariz con gesto cansino ante el informe de su sargento de que habían perdido el ariete, se quitó el guante negro de la mano y dijo:

-"Dije que solo quería oír la noticia de que habían logrado penetrar el patio"- se sentó con estudiado ademán en una lujosa silla debajo del toldo rojo, colocado en un descanso de la escalera de la Senda de las Rosas.

-"Pero señor…"-

El mayoral se levantó con rapidez insólita y le atinó un puñetazo en la cara, que dejó al soldado con la nariz sangrando -"No me importa si decenas de hombres mueren ahí, sólo entren"-

-"S-s…sí"- dando con esfuerzo una reverencia, el miliciano se alejó.

.

.

* * *

-"¿Qué están haciendo?"- Talina miraba junto a Eko en lo alto de una atalaya, habían cesado el embate a la barricada, claro que eso daba tiempo a repararla pero no podían evitar sentirse extrañados por la repentina calma, aunque el estruendo seguía siendo ensordecedor, pues entre las explosiones, las catapultas en acción y el suelo rompiéndose a sus pies, nadie sabía que era más peligroso.

-"No lo sé, pero ésta quietud no me gusta nada"- le concedió Eko –"¿Hay noticias de Leandro?"-

Talina negó con la cabeza, nunca había manera de saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella mujer, Eko suspiró. Debajo de ellas Värux, Mirra, Febo y Daphne trabajaban con los demás para arreglar los desperfectos de la barricada.

-"Mira eso"- Eko llamó la atención sobre un grupo de milicianos que se acercaban a los caídos troncos, detrás de ellos se desplegaba el resto de aquella muchedumbre enardecida.

-"¿Qué son esos?"- Talina se asombró y no fue para menos, Eko también se quedó sin palabras

Lygian miró fijamente el nuevo enemigo que ahora se revelaba… pero… ¿eran seres humanos? Más parecían gigantes, eran unos 20… pero todos ellos de enorme estatura, el más bajo rebasaba al corpulento Värux en por lo menos dos cabezas. La amazona se quedó sin aliento cuando todos se pusieron a los costados de los troncos y comenzaban a levantar aquel gran peso, que había necesitado de un ariete para moverlos, cómo si no fueran más que plumas. Los hombretones lanzaron el tronco más grande por encima de la barricada, éste se quedó a la mitad del trayecto y cayó con estruendo sobre la madera, la cual voló en miles de astillas, los soldados retrocedieron tapándose los ojos y pegando alaridos de dolor, algunos medio enterrados bajo el peso del tronco. Talina gritó una maldición y Lygian se dio cuenta con una sensación fría recorriéndole la espalda de que su última línea de defensa había caído. Pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse porque los otros dos grupos de gigantescos sujetos lanzaron los otros troncos a modo de jabalinas, contra las atalayas

-"¡CUIDADO!"- chilló alguien, pero Lygian no escuchó nada, fue como si el cielo entero cayera sobre ella… pronto la mayoría de arqueros y ballesteros quedaron sepultados bajo un montón de ruinas junto a la destrozada barricada…

Los milicianos dieron gritos triunfales y aquellos gigantes sacaron unas enormes porras con pinchos, listos para atacar penetraron por fin al patio frente a la villa en la que brotaban las primeras llamas y los guerreros de Atena se habían quedado sin comandante en medio de aquella noche en donde parecía que el lucero de los ojos de su diosa se había extinguido como la vela a la mañana…

.

.

* * *

Saga corría con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas y el peso que venía cargando, con Aioros pisándole los talones, no veía muy bien a donde corría o qué pisaba, lo único que pensaba era en salir de ahí a toda prisa. Sentía que Mu y Camus ya se habían dormido, arrullados por el balanceo de su portador al correr, seguramente ya había pasado la medianoche…

-"¿Tienes idea de a dónde vamos?"- le gritó Aioros corriendo tras él.

-"¡No!"-

-"¿QUE?"-

-"¡QUE NO SÉ!"- Saga también ya se había desesperado, tenía que ayudar a Aioros y salir con vida junto con los bebés de aquel lugar de muerte, pero no podía evitar pensar en su gemelo… aunque en ése momento nada valía ya, lo único que podría esperar era que de algún modo Kanon se las arreglara para poder sobrevivir a aquella oscura aventura.

-"Sólo salí corriendo de allí como nos dijo Nereo"-

-"Entonces hay que volver…"- Saga miró a su amigo con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, iluminada su cara por las lejanas flamas del patio principal

-"¿Qué dices?"-

-"A Nereo, por muy buen guerrero que sea, le destrozarán, tenemos que regresar, Saga nosotros podríamos-"-

-"¿Qué'"- Saga se plantó ante su amigo, como no podía pegarle con las manos para que reaccionase porque las tenía ocupadas cargando a aquellos bodoques, le dio un pisotón que hizo al Santo de Sagitario ver las estrellas –"¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros idiota?"- al no obtener respuesta, él mismo contestó –"¡NADA! Sino estorbar. Lo único que podemos hacer, ya lo estamos haciendo"- señaló con la cabeza a los bebés. Se quedó pensando un momento y luego dijo –"Nereo está dispuesto a dar todo por nosotros, volver allá es como escupirle en la cara… luego pensaremos como ayudarle, cuando ellos estén a salvo"-

Aioros cojeó junto a él

-"Podemos llevarlos a la base… es lo suficientemente amplia y escondida…"-

-"¡Eres un genio! Pero no puedo chocar manos contigo ahora, vámonos para allá"- y echó a correr rumbo al Antiguo Foro.

Ninguno de los Santos de dio cuenta de que una sombra les siguió por los huecos de rocas y arbustos… era el soldado traidor que había abandonado al equipo de Dhenes para capturar a los Santos de Oro…

.

.

.

* * *

Dhenes bajó la montaña con sus cuatro compañeros, tenían que hacerlo con cuidado pues habían detectado minas y otras trampas a lo largo del trayecto, de modo que al llegar al campamento enemigo ya se habían acostumbrado a moverse como gatos en busca de su presa.

-"¿Cuál es el plan?"- susurró Gesphare, uno de sus hombres

-"Averiguar donde tienen su bodega y destruirla"-

-"Eso no será difícil, mira"- Gesphare señaló un lado del campamento que estaba repleto de carruajes llenos de una sustancia de aspecto pringoso y oscuro

-"Pólvora"- dijo otro de los guardias acercándose

-"¿Cómo pueden llevar su pólvora así, sin protección? Una chispa y todos serán cenizas"- intervino otro que acababa de llegar

-"Sí… ¿Dónde está Anaxandro?"- se extrañó Dhenes.

-"Mmm, venía justo atrás de mí"-respondió el guardia que había llegado al final.

-"¡Anaxandro!"- susurró Dhenes en la voz más baja que pudo articular, pero Anaxandro no apareció…

-"Así que era verdad…"- dijo Gesphare apesumbrado

-"Tal parece que sí"- murmuró Dhenes –"Si alguna vez vuelve, deben silenciarle"- los tres hombres asintieron.

El rumor de la traición de Anaxandro se derivó cuando de pronto un hombre que nadie había visto nunca se comenzó a presentar en el Santuario como uno de los guardias, cada uno se puso a indagar por su cuenta hasta que quedó claro que el tal Anaxandro nunca había ingresado a los Guerreros de Atena, pero como el lema de los soldados del Santuario era: "Ataca si eres atacado", no podían hacer nada hasta que Dhenes vio la misión como una posibilidad de deshacerse de un posible saboteador. Talina tenía el sobreaviso (en secreto) de ejecutarle si volvía al Santuario, por lo que Dhenes no se preocupó por eso.

-"Ahora volviendo a la pólvora…"- comenzó Gesphare

-"Debemos investigar si ésos carruajes son su único suministro, si lo es sólo hay que hacerlo volar. Si no lo es… cada uno debe de encontrar una manera de explotar los que encuentre en su camino, tenemos dos horas para indagar éste asunto, nos reencontraremos aquí. Que Atena nos acompañe"- les deseo Dhenes.

-"Que Atena nos acompañe"- repitieron sus compañeros, los cuatro se disiparon en las sombras…

.

.

.

* * *

Nereo se plantó a mitad del sendero dispuesto a cortar el paso a los invasores; sabía que no resistiría mucho su única preocupación era ser distracción suficiente para que los niños se pudieran ocultar, respecto a que les invadieran desde dos frentes… si tuviera en su poder **el Corno de Marfil**… aquel delicado y estilizado instrumento tallado totalmente en marfil, tenía en la boquilla una pequeña efigie de la diosa alada Niké, aquel Corno era una llamada de auxilio para cualquier habitante del Santuario y puesto que era el único soldado por aquella zona, sería obvio que el que requería ayuda era él, pero no… El Corno estaba sobre un pedestal junto al tabernáculo de Atena donde el patriarca solía elevar su plegaria al cielo. Nereo debía resignarse.

No le quedaba más opción que tener fe en que sus compañeros pudieran manejar la situación, después de todo el Santuario nunca había caído, no importaba lo terrible de la batalla y ciertamente Nereo se negaba a pensar que se derrumbaría ante ésa chusma de oportunistas, que aunque poderosos por su número no dejaban de ser una turba sin control, como un niño al que hace falta reprender con un par de azotes.

* * *

Saga y Aioros entraron a duras penas a la base, se desataron inmediatamente a los niños y respiraron aliviados, luego los miraron… todos dormían a pierna suelta excepto Shaka, el bebé gateó un poco y se sentó fijando sus brillantes ojos azules en sus amigos más grandes, Aioros y Saga estaban de espaldas a la entrada de la base, que nunca reveló ser más útil.

-"Dicen que a diferencia de los demás, Shaka nos puede entender"- dijo Aioros

-"¿Ah sí?"- Saga se extrañó.

De pronto la mirada de Shaka se transformó por una de miedo inaudible, mudo como un espectro e intenso como el frío de invierno en las montañas… y algo tiró de los cabellos de Aioros hacia atrás estrellándolo contra el suelo, arrancándole un quejido de dolor. Saga gritó poniéndose ante los bebés en actitud protectora (no dejaría que nadie tocara a su familia) y miró al individuo que tenía aferrado a Aioros, tratando de arrastrarlo fuera de la base.

-"Anaxandro"- musitó aterrado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Arbalesta **arma parecida a la ballesta, que era mucho más grande y utilizaba muchas más piezas de acero, siendo así más brutal su disparo. Se cargaba usando el pie, en lugar de las manos. Con precisión de hasta 500 m, un experto podía disparar dos virotes de arbalesta por minuto.

**Corno** instrumento de viento, parecido a…. bueno, mejor vean en el que me inspiré jejeje la web es ésta: .

**Sanathos Ananke** como siempre gracias por los reviews!

¡Y a los demás… gracias por leer! Ahora que un mini- **_review _**no sobra eh! Jajaja nsc.


	21. Llamas doradas, Lygian y Nereo

**Capítulo 21**

"Llamas doradas, Lygian y Nereo"

.

.

.

Aioros dio un sonoro grito, el choque con el suelo le había roto el labio, Anaxandro tiraba de él tan fuerte que aunque Saga le aferrara la pierna con todas sus fuerzas, el traidor tenía las piernas en la roca fuera de la base y las usaba como palanca para arrastrar al pequeño Santo de Sagitario hacia él. Pronto ya no tomaba los cabellos del niño, sino la cabeza…

Cuando Saga vió que Anaxandro asía a su amigo por la cabeza, supo que si él mismo seguía ejerciendo presión, acabarían por romperle el cuello, con desmayo en su corazón, decidió soltarle. El soldado y el niño volaron fuera de la cueva por el impulso, como los corchos de los vinos que se solían tomar en el Santuario en días de fiesta

Saga gateó con velocidad hacia el bebé de cabellos rubios, que tenía los ojos abiertos hasta casi saltársele. Cuando llegó a su lado, el niño se puso en cuclillas y tomó con la violencia propia de la alarma, su cabeza entre sus manos

-"¡Shaka!"- le llamó, el bebé fijó los ojos en los suyos, Saga supo sin saber porque que Shaka podía entenderle… como si en un espacio paralelo y alternativo ambos hablaran el mismo idioma –"Debo irme y volveré tan pronto como pueda, tú misión es sobrevivir con los demás en éste lugar ¿de acuerdo?"-

Por respuesta, Shaka cerró los ojos y… de algún modo le dio a entender que comprendía lo que debía hacer. Se sentó en una posición que Saga nunca había visto y juntó las manos…

Con ello, Saga se precipitó fuera de la base y divisó dos sombras informes a unos cuantos metros de distancia, una forcejeaba, retorciéndose con desesperación. Saga echó a correr:

-"¡AIOROS!"-

La fuerza con que su amigo se resistía era prodigiosa, tanto que obligó a Anaxandro orillarse contra las columnas de la Villa patriarcal para tomar aliento sin soltar al niño cuya lucha se tornó aún más agitada al sentir que su captor bajaba la guardia, pero Anaxandro le tenía sujeto de tal manera que comenzó a dejarle cardenales en el cuello y su piel enrojecida en brazos y piernas.

-"¡AIOROS!"-

Saga gritó tan cerca que Anaxandro le oyó, girándose rápidamente y apuntando con una daga al cuello del Santo, Saga se frenó en seco

-"Muy bien mocoso, ahora volveremos todos a tu ridículo escondite y me ayudarán a llevarme a los demás"-

-"¿Por qué haríamos algo así?"- logró articular Aioros, medio estrangulado.

-"¿Tienen alguna otra opción?"- dijo el traidor, hincando la punta de su arma en la vena del niño, lo suficiente para que éste jadeara, tragándose el grito que estuvo a punto de aflorar a sus labios. Anaxandro se rió con crueldad… tan distraído se hallaba en atormentar a su prisionero que no se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión en los ojos del niño frente a él.

Al principio, Saga observó impotente como aquel individuo maltrataba a su amigo, como una hiena devorando un cervatillo; la visión le provocó tal animosidad que sus ojos relampaguearon en tonos escarlata y sintió que algo bullía en su interior… carcomiendo sus entrañas como la quimera de los cuentos que Dhenes les relataba para que no salieran por la noche, algo electrizante conectó de una forma nueva todas sus neuronas formando un todo nuevo que tenía el eco de los latidos de su corazón, como tambores al fondo de una tupida selva…

-"Saga…"- en medio del cataclismo en su interior, una voz dulce le habló, encausando aquel vertiginoso río en una única dirección: Salvar a Aioros.

Pero Saga no quería matar a Anaxandro, sólo quería que se fuera lejos de allí, la llama de su alma se expandió hasta límites insospechados, pasando hacia la punta de sus cabellos, hasta la punta de los pies… expresándose en bellísimas **llamas doradas.**

-"Largo de aquí Anaxandro"- pensó el niño ya fuera de sí –"Sal de mi vista"- Saga hizo lo que le mandó su mente; gritar con todas sus fuerzas: –"¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!"-

Aioros se debatió en los brazos de su captor, cuando el cuerpo de Saga comenzó a emitir aquel fuego dorado la presión de Anaxandro cedió, el chico dio una patada hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas destrozando la rodilla de su oponente que le liberó inmediatamente, el traidor apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Aioros ni siquiera se quedó a esperar y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia aquella luminosa columna que sostenía el Corno de Marfil, lo tomó entre sus manos y corrió de vuelta en donde había dejado a Saga y Anaxandro… pero el soldado traidor ya no estaba y su mejor amigo estaba tendido en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente…

Aioros dejó a Saga inconsciente en el suelo de la base, al lado de un concentrado Shaka.

-"Debo salir de nuevo"- el bebé no abrió los ojos –"No dejes que nadie entre si no soy yo"- El Santo de Oro de Sagitario se dirigió hacia el enorme claro de las cabañas en donde comenzaban a brotar las llamas, llevaba el Corno de Marfil entre sus manos…

.

* * *

.

Los invasores comenzaron a penetrar por la derrumbada barricada y aquellos hombres gigantescos fueron los primeros en entrar al patio… blandiendo aquellas enormes porras, destrozando miembros de guerreros a su paso, los soldados estaban demasiado pasmados para presentar batalla, fue entonces cuando algo les despertó de su ensimismamiento… algunos de los milicianos ostentaban máscaras de amazonas colgadas en sus armas o sobre el peto… representaban la virtud de aquellas valientes guerreras, a las cuales habían vencido, humillado y después matado en su paso por la Gran Escalinata.

La primera en reaccionar fue Daphne, aquella visión disparó un dardo de odio en su interior y se lanzó a la batalla. Utilizó su larga lanza como barra de apoyo para saltar sobre la altura de los enormes soldados, una vez sus pies tocaron la primera de sus cabezas sacó un afilado estilete de su avambrazo, se inclinó y cercenó su testa que rodó al suelo estrellándose contra las piedras del suelo y formando un charco en el suelo, Daphne usó el mismo cuerpo del guerrero para saltar hasta su siguiente víctima en cuyo cuello enterró la lanza con todas sus fuerzas, la punta de ésta sobresalió por la axila, al extirparla Daphne perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo, hizo un movimiento usando las caderas como eje gravitacional y se elevó de nuevo con su lanza ensangrentada, hundiéndola en el corazón de un tercer oponente, con su máscara emitiendo destellos color rubí, ella sola se encargó de derribar a diez de aquellos gigantescos hombres.

El mayoral de Kallithea se abrió paso por aquella multitud de combatientes, ostentaba sobre su negra túnica dos pares de máscaras y estaba dispuesto a llevarse a su ciudad tantas como fuera posible, fue entonces cuando vió a una amazona con lanza luchando contra los hombres gigantes que habían venido desde Elvetia, vaya qué pena… la única mujercita armada contra todos ellos, se aproximó a ella desde la espalda cuidándose de que ella no lo detectase…

.

.

La primera preocupación de Värux fue el quedarse sin dirigente, por lo que hizo una señal a Febo para que le cubriese las espaldas mientras él revolvía los restos de la atalaya en la que habían visto por última vez a Talina. El fornido guerrero comenzó a retirar los escombros primero con rapidez calmada que después se transformó en frenesí, luego de un rato… los primeros sobrevivientes comenzaron a salir.

Un poco molidos a golpes y aturdidos, inmediatamente se dispusieron a combatir, lanzando gritos feroces y atronadores gruñidos las amazonas y guerreros que eran arqueros y ballesteros se arrojaron al fragor de la batalla.

Värux seguía levantando vigas y maderos hasta que dio con el penacho del yelmo de Talina, a quien con denodado esfuerzo logró sacar de aquellos cascotes, pero la comandante venía aferrando un brazo… que resultó ser el de Eko. Como no podía retirarles las máscaras para darles respiración, Värux se puso a bombearles la zona del pecho para que reaccionasen, Eko fue la primera en despertar; se incorporó con rapidez y a punto estaba de tomar una ballesta de las manos inertes de uno de sus compañeros cuando un dolor agudo en su pierna la llevó al suelo.

-"¡Agh! ¿Qué cosa?"- Eko se vió la pantorrilla, una enorme astilla le atravesaba de lado a lado aquella zona de su extremidad, la guerrera aguantó la respiración y la sacó limpiamente, mordiéndose el labio con tal fuerza que se lo perforó, un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su mentón debajo de la careta plateada. Luego vendó la herida con un trozo de su ropa –"El doctor seguramente también está peleando por su vida, así bien puedo yo apañármelas. Febo"- llamó –"Encárgate de Talina, ¡tú!"- señaló a un muchacho que no llevaba mucho de vivir con ellos y que parecía demasiado asustado para entrar en la batalla–"Sirve de algo y continúa buscando sobrevivientes. Vamos Värux"- la amazona tomó al guerrero del antebrazo y lo guió hasta la otra atalaya derrumbada –"Ahora cava"-

-"Podría seguir ayudando en la otra…"

-"¡No hay tiempo!"- exclamó Eko –"Värux, la tercera parte de las fuerzas disponibles está enterrada entre las dos atalayas, y si no hacemos algo, todos morirán o asfixiados o aplastados. ¡Concéntrate! ¡yo te cubro la espalda!"- Eko se armó con una ballesta en cada mano y disparaba a cuanto enemigo distinguía cerca o que tenían el infortunio de darle un buen tiro.

.

.

Febo logró que Talina recobrara el sentido, su imponente presencia le alivió un poco las penas que embargaban su corazón. La guerrera se encasquetó el yelmo y le dijo:

-"Gracias hermano, ahora debemos reagruparnos y -"- Talina dejó de hablar repentinamente y se quedó viendo un punto a la distancia. Febo y el muchacho, que ya había terminado de sacar a los arqueros que habían sobrevivido de los escombros miraron hacia el mismo punto que Talina. Febo de pronto vió todo rojo y lo único que deseó era matar a aquellos individuos… humillar a una guerrera desenmascarada, a una mujer de aquella manera y quedarse sin hacer nada era más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar, bien podría haber sido Daphne… Febo tomó su enorme espada y se lanzó hacia allá, seguido del joven guerrero.

Tomó unos segundos para que Talina lograra captar la magnitud de aquello y decidió correr hacia Febo, pero no para apoyarle sino para detenerle…

.

.

Mirra peleaba en la zona norte del patio, hacía ya mucho que había perdido el escudo, y lo había reemplazado por la daga oculta de su greba. Con una mandoble del filo derecho de su espada, cortó limpiamente el abdomen de uno de sus rivales, se balanceó para que dar en le espalda de otro, atravesándole un pulmón con su daga; pero cinco de aquellos hombres ya la habían rodeado, rápidamente se aproximó a uno de ellos, hiriéndole el tendón de la rodilla, el hombre se agachó, Mirra se apoyó en su hombro para saltar y salir de aquel peligroso círculo dando una patada en la cara de un contrincante que le partió los huesos faciales y cayó inconsciente. Ella se agachó e hizo con la punta de su espada una arremetida contra tres pares de piernas, los dueños se arrodillaron chillando de dolor, la amazona usó su daga para degollarles.

-"¡Esto es una carnicería!"- se decía –"de los dos bandos… pero ¿qué podemos hacer Atena? ¿o ellos o nosotros?"-

.

.

Cuando Daphne estaba a punto de ejecutar al último gigante con su imbatible lanza, alguien le atenazó el brazo y le hizo una llave, obligándola a soltar su arma, ella se quiso rebatir pero aquel hombre de manos enguantadas y negra túnica poseía una fuerza inusitada… la lanzó al suelo de cabeza, aturdiéndola por unos momentos suficientes para que él se colocara a horcajadas sobre ella aferrándole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, con la otra mano se dispuso a retirar la máscara de su rostro…

El mayoral de Kallithea ya se disponía a añadir otra máscara a su indumentaria, a punto estaba de retirar otra del rostro de aquella amazona… pero cuando alzó la mano para quitársela, una flecha le atravesó la palma, rozando un nervio vital que le hizo ver las estrellas del dolor, se incorporó rápidamente liberando a la guerrera, la cual se escabulló con rapidez sorprendente. El mayoral se giró para ver quien le había atacado cuando se topó con una amazona que aferraba un arco en solemne actitud, los cabellos de su oscura trenza bailoteando alrededor de su rostro cubierto por aquella molesta máscara de plata.

El mayoral se pasó la lengua por los labios, por fin una mujer a la valía la pena…

.

.

Lygian encaró al hombre de negra túnica con la ferocidad propia de las mujeres que han visto cómo sus compañeras son ultrajadas, desde que Värux la ayudó a salir de los escombros de la atalaya, había fijado su flecha sobre ése hombre de torva mirada, como si hubiera estado destinada a poner fin a su vida. Lygian no era ya una soldado, era una virgen fiera que se disponía a destrozar con sus blancos colmillos a aquella podredumbre que corrompía el suelo de su amado hogar y vejaba a su familia.

La guerrera disparó una segunda flecha a la pierna de aquel sujeto que le obligó a hincarse, luego otra a su brazo; no pensaba más que en hacerle todo el daño que pudiera… sacó un puñal de su greba y lo puso en su yugular susurrándole al oído:

-"Te mutilaría aquello con los que nos has insultado, pero no soy como tú"- y alzando su arma en el aire, estaba a punto de enterrarla en el cuello de su adversario, pero… Lygian maldijo… el último gigante no estaba totalmente muerto y la tomó de los pies, tirándola sobre las ensangrentadas piedras.

El mayoral se incorporó, había estado guardando sus energías para un encuentro como aquel, se arrancó las flechas que la guerrera le había enterrado y le dijo:

-"Gracias guerrera, tu fuerza me ha dado nuevos ánimos"- y lanzando las flechas hacia el acantilado que no quedaba lejos gritó:

-"¡Eh! Lohrak"- llamó… el jefe de Elvetia salió de un rincón, ambos cobardes ni siquiera llevaban armas en la mano, no peleaban solo hacían aquello con las mujeres…-"Al fin, un premio que nos dará gusto"- las rodillas de Lygian comenzaron a temblar aunque se escudaba en su máscara para ocultar su miedo, luchar contra un hombre era una cosa pero contra tres… uno de los cuales era un gigante, su arco había caído lejos de ella en la acometida de su asaltante ¿qué podía hacer?

Lohrak se inclinó y tomó una espada, se acercó a Lygian pronto estuvieron tan cerca que la guerrera podía sentir su respiración en la espalda, la repugnancia solo fue sustituida por el dolor cuando el jefe de Elvetia le jaló la trenza y usando la empuñadura de la espada le partió la máscara en mil pedazos, Lygian sintió el tabique de su nariz tronar junto con su preciado escudo. No, aquello no podía estar pasando…

Sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, la mayoría de los huesos de su rostro estaban rotos, combinado con el agarre del gigante y el montón de heridas sin tratar a lo largo de aquella noche de pesadilla, no vio que una amazona cuyo cabello competía con el color del fuego se acercaba hacia ella a toda prisa, apuntando la punta de su espada al corazón del mayoral…

.

.

La determinación volvió al alma de la agotada Lygian, arreglándoselas para alcanzar su daga, deslizó su mano hacia atrás y cortó su hermosa melena oscura para liberarse. Luego atenazó una patada al gigante y le enterró el arma en la cara, dándole al cerebro. Se puso de pie y jurándose que prefería morir antes que entregar lo más valioso que tenía a aquellos entes que más que hombres parecían bestias, tomó por la cintura a ambos hombres y saltó al acantilado, cuyo fondo era tan negro como los cabellos que la valerosa guerrera había dejado desperdigados sobre el ensangrentado suelo junto a los pedazos de su máscara…

-"¡LYGIIIIAAAAANNN!"- Mirra gritó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, pero su prima ya había saltado al abismo arrastrando a sus dos atacantes con ella, como la alondra que abandona el nido a la luz de la mañana…** Lygian** abandonó el Santuario encomendando a Mirra y sus hermanos de armas todo aquello por lo que ella había dado su vida.

.

* * *

.

**Nereo** se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de magulladuras y cortes; sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice. Combinaba el hacer de su espada con certeros puñetazos y patadas que habían hecho que varias decenas de cuerpos se amontonasen a su alrededor, pero el truco era avanzar y retroceder, avanzar y retroceder… no permanecer mucho tiempo en una sola posición.

El enemigo le lanzó una estocada, él se hizo a un lado esquivándola y contraatacando con otra que le trozó el yelmo y el cráneo, ni siquiera se volteó para enviar una patada hacia atrás que le dio ventaja suficiente para hundir su espada en el pecho de otro oponente y rematar al primero con un golpe de su antorcha a la cabeza

-"¡VAYAN POR LOS NIÑOS!"- escuchó –"¡ENCUENTREN A LOS NIÑOS!"- aquel grito pareció recordar a los soldados su prioridad y se dispusieron a dejar a algunos ocuparse de Nereo, mientras los demás penetraban por fin en las cabañas.

Nereo sintió la muerte en el alma…

-"¡NO!"- se dijo –"¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE LES PONGAN UN DEDO ENCIMA!"- el guerrero montó a una roca cercana que crecía en desnivel y se lanzó a los soldados que iban hasta delante del batallón gritando con todas sus fuerzas –"¡ATENA!"-

Para entonces las cabañas ya ardían en llamas.

.

.

Justo en el momento en el que Lygian saltaba por el acantilado, el jefe de Thimalakia decidió que no podía seguir soportando que aquel guerrero les siguiera entorpeciendo encontrar a los niños, rebuscó entre sus ropajes por el instrumento que le daría la victoria sobre el guerrero, no importaba lo poderoso que fuese…

Nereo rajó una lanza por la mitad y encendió las ropas de su enemigo con la antorcha, se giró y arremetió contra otro cercenándole el brazo y rematándole en el costado, Nereo se agachaba, inclinaba, saltaba, haciendo alarde de una fuerza prodigiosa y del mismo milagro de pelear por algo en lo que creía, le hacía realizar cosas imposibles como pelear contra doscientos milicianos. El soldado hizo una vuelta en el aire y decapitó a dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

El thimalakiano tomó la pistola y apuntó a la espalda del guerrero, cuando estuvo seguro de no errar el tiro, disparó… atinándole por la espalda, justo al corazón…

..

Aioros miró a Nereo pelear a la distancia… lo hacía por ellos, por ellos… Nereo…

Puso la boquilla del Corno sobre sus labios y sopló, sopló con desesperación, sopló hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta que oyó un disparo, se volvió y miró a la poderosa figura que era Nereo, desplomarse sobre el suelo como si de una vieja figura de cera se tratase…

.

* * *

.

Todos oyeron el Corno pero ¿qué podían hacer? Si por ellos dependiera, tal vez incluso ellos lo habrían hecho sonar.

Pero había alguien que sí los podía ayudar… alguien que…

Cuando el jefe de Thimalakia se disponía a darle el tiro de gracia a Nereo, quien se convulsionaba con violencia en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, algo se interpuso ante él. Algo que le quemó como si del mismo sol se tratase, tanto que su piel comenzó a arder, provocándole picor y luego ardor; dando gritos de dolor, el thimalkiano se consumió en crispada combustión que pareció ser más radiante que el fuego de las cabañas. Nereo miró en su agonía la sagrada vestimenta del único Santo de Oro existente en la época, el cosmos acumulado en la Armadura Dorada de Libra le envolvió cálidamente, fue entonces cuando Nereo pudo ver las estrellas y dijo:

-"Es una buena noche para morir…"-

.

.

En el patio de la Villa, las llamas que consumían a ésta se apagaron de golpe mientras en la tarima se iba formando una figura, los contrincantes estaban demasiado embelesados en la visión para pensar si aquel ser era amigo o enemigo.

Una pequeña silueta al fin se definió envuelta en las mismas llamas doradas que habían envuelto a Saga horas antes, un anciano de tez oscura y ojos zafiro bajo pobladas cejas blancas miraban si ver, tal era la furia de su expresión que los enemigos se encogieron amedrentados. El anciano habló, apenas podía controlar el timbre por la rabia que lo embargaba:

-"Veamos, hijos de la inmundicia cuya prole se revuelca en el estercolero"- El Anciano Maestro de los Cinco Picos perdió la compostura –"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ VUESTRO CORROMPIDO VALOR AHORA?"-

.

.

* * *

.

**Avambrazo **protegen las extremidades superiores desde la muñeca hasta el codo, son como las grebas pero del brazo.

**Arcee93, shaka-cherie **y **Sanathos Ananke** gracias les doy por los reviews, espero que éste giro de la trama sea de su agrado.


	22. En el Crisol de Atena

**Capítulo 22**

"En el Crisol de Atena"

.

.

.

El Anciano Maestro estaba tan furioso que poco faltó para que colapsara con toda la Villa él solo. Aquellas insolentes criaturas se habían atrevido a alzar la mano contra todo lo que su mejor amigo había construido en los últimos dos siglos.

Dohko recordaba con una amarga sensación en el alma cuando se vio obligado a abandonar a la solitaria figura de Shion en medio del caos y la ruina en la que se había sumido el Santuario después de la última guerra sagrada. Dohko sabía la añoranza que consumía el corazón de su amigo porque también él la había sentido, los días de abundancia habían terminado y las noches se volvieron aciagas, ahora después de siglos, Shion podía volver a gozar de compañía humana que llevara lejos su soledad (aunque a veces se hiciera el rudo, Dohko sabía lo sensible que podía llegar a ser) como un mal sueño. El Santo de Libra no permitiría que arrebataran a su… hermano y a él mismo, la familia que recién se había vuelto a formar a su alrededor.

Así que, cuando miró como las llamas lamían las columnas de la villa que había llegado a considerar su hogar, aún más que los Cinco Picos, no pudo por menos que reaccionar con la violencia del vórtice de un furioso huracán, las olas de la ira de Rozan se estrellaron con estrépito contra aquellos profanadores..

-"GUERREROS DE ATENA ¡A MÍ!"- gritó con aquella voz que competía con el trueno. Todos obedecieron a trompicones, unos demasiado cansados por el fragor de la batalla, otros sumidos en el dolor por la pérdida de sus seres queridos; de cualquier forma los soldados y amazonas que quedaban formaron una muralla humana ante la villa humeante, que a ojos de los invasores ahora parecía una inexpugnable fortaleza de enormes dimensiones, y en medio de todo a aquel anciano con ojos de fuego que les infundía un temor irreprimible.

Leokano miró al batallón con el que acababa de escalar la montaña disponiéndose a ingresar al patio principal por detrás, estaba cerca de él, más cerca de lo que había soñado a lo largo de aquel lustro, tan cerca que desde sus recuerdos flotaba hasta él el aroma de su carne quemada

-"Värux"- murmuró con acento febril.

Corrió con el desenfreno impetuoso propio de los delirios y rebasó a sus acompañantes al principio del pelotón, por alguna razón se hallaban hipnotizados por una visión que Leokano había ya dejado atrás… pero entonces reflexionó lo que tardaría en encontrar a Värux en aquella noche donde la reina era la angustia y el dolor, así que recordó que había un soldado que les cortaba el paso apenas hacía unos minutos. Con locura, producto de la desesperación por la posibilidad de no hallar su presa a tiempo, desando el camino y se aproximó febrilmente al cuerpo inerte de Nereo al cual la Sagrada Armadura de Libra había dejado desprotegido al desaparecer, el guerrero respiraba con dificultad y Leokano con el conocimiento propio de quien ha visto algo tantas veces que le resulta normal, supo que se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Los milicianos que pasaban a su lado le daban por muerto o por lo menos, inofensivo e inútil como un pájaro al que le han cortado las alas: ocupados en su avance hacia el patio principal (tales fueron las últimas órdenes de su cabecilla), guiados por la luz de las llamas en las cabañas que se consumían en un silencioso grito y crepitar de maderos abrasados.

Leokano se plantó frente a Nereo, mirándolo en perspectiva de arriba-abajo, como si ni siquiera valiese la pena arrodillarse junto a él:

-"¿Dónde está el hombre al que llaman Värux?"-

Nereo, a pesar de sus múltiples cortes y la herida de bala que aunque no había penetrado su corazón, logró perforar el pulmón y lesionar severamente el esternón; se quedó viéndolo con una expresión mezcla de aturdimiento y compasión… mirada que enfureció a Leokano pues le recordaba la agria noche en que su primo le miró de la misma forma.

Así pues, el forajido aplastó con la planta de su pie el tórax de Nereo gritándole con vil impiedad:

-"¿Dónde está Värux, gusano?"-

Nereo no contestó y se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar ni un quejido de dolor

-"Escucha infeliz"- le soltó Leokano, aumentando la presión de su pie en la herida del guerrero –"Puedo hacer tu paso al otro mundo tanto más rápido o más doloroso como yo quiera. Y ya que de cualquier forma morirás, supongo que no deseas prolongar tu agonía… Entrégame a Värux y entonces podré…"-

Leokano fue interrumpido por la mano de Nereo, la cual aferró su pie y con fuerza inusitada para un moribundo, le trituró los cinco metatarsos del empeine arrancándole un grito de dolor y lanzándolo al suelo. El daño le obligó a permanecer unos momentos con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió, sintió el miedo que experimentó la noche que corría por la calles de Rodorio después de haber quemado a Värux… el tipo de miedo que tiene su raíz desde la base de la espina dorsal hasta la nuca, pues Nereo se alzaba de nuevo armado con una lanza cuya brillante punta granate descansaba sobre el mismo pecho de Leokano, el soldado de Atena le dijo con voz a punto de desfallecer:

-"Te entregaré a un miembro de mi familia el día que el sol muera"- y haciendo un florete con la muñeca, enterró la lanza en el vientre del criminal… pero Leokano (al borde del delirio) apenas sintió el crudo agujón de la lanza hundirse en sus carnes, casi agradeció ése dolor… porque era más llevadero que el fuego que consumía su interior desde hacía años, entonces miró en los ojos a Nereo cuya expresión decidida iba mudando a una de sorpresa pues había invertido sus últimas energías en ése ataque… ahora no podía hacer nada más, apenas y el aire entraba a sus maltrechos pulmones y allí donde la bala taladró sus entrañas sentía el acalambramiento producto de la ausencia de sangre que sellara las heridas, el cuerpo le hormigueaba por que se estaba quedando sin el líquido vital, su cabeza daba la sensación de estallar de un momento a otro, pero la vida le dio lo suficiente para observar como la locura inundaba la mirada de su contrincante, que tomó el mango del arma y lo atrajo hacia sí, enterrándose la afilada punta en el vientre aún más mientras reía desquiciadamente, el hombre golpeó con el extremo de dicha lanza el estómago de Nereo quien cayó al suelo por última vez.

El guerrero quedó mirando la enorme bóveda celeste a la estrella Hamal, que se había convertido en su favorita a lo largo de aquel año inolvidable… era algo irónico… para algunos incluso masoquista, pero para él… para Nereo todo había valido hasta la última gota de su sangre, derramada sobre las piedras del Santuario… Dhenes, Lygian, Mirra, Eko, Daphne, Febo y al final Värux; todos ellos con mucho esfuerzo habían formado ése pequeño núcleo alrededor de los Santos de Oro, sin compartir linaje, habían forjado uno nuevo **en** **el crisol** mismo del… del…

Nereo fijó la vista en la gran Estatua de Piedra **de Atena**, como había dicho Talina, no se arrepentía de nada… entonces el término vino a él, un nuevo linaje se formó en…

-"Esto es una gran forja, cada vez que alguien llega aquí"- pensó, en los últimos estertores de la muerte –"Es recibido en tu familia"- se dirigía a Atena –"Pero no es hasta que tú misma, en tu infinita sabiduría… a fuerza de martillazos y cortes en nuestra pobre alma, nos vas dando la forma que deseas, amada mía"-

-"Solamente tú conoces nuestros desafíos y nuestras peleas en intentos de llegar a ser mejores. Cuando nos moldeas, aunque nos parezca doloroso; es necesario para llegar a ser quienes realmente somos. Porque sólo así es como la terca naturaleza humana aprende y tú lo sabes, diosa adorada… pues nos fraguas en el crisol de tu Amor perfecto… tú sabes que en ésta hora aciaga es cuando más temor tengo, te pedí mil veces me concedieras la perseverancia final y el valor de afrontar a mis enemigos sin desesperar… y por éste precioso don que en tu amor por mí, me has concedido… te agradezco… amor mío… que me permitas ir a ti en paz…"- la devoción y fe en su diosa se inflamaron en el corazón de Nereo, que se detuvo en el silencio y voló al lado del de Lygian, al encuentro del cosmos de la persona más importante y amada para ellos: Atena.

* * *

Leokano vió como Nereo expiraba y su frustración por no conseguir lo que deseaba de él se tradujo en la profanación del cuerpo, pues Leokano removió de su torso la lanza y comenzó a arremeter con ella repetidamente en las heridas entrañas del soldado de Atena, una y otra vez hasta que sintió una segunda punción en el costado… tan aguda que penetró su caja torácica y tan ardiente que pareció que el fuego de miles de novas se introducía por su herida. Leokano dejó caer la lanza al lado del cuerpo de Nereo y se giró en la dirección en que le habían producido la lesión… un niño de cabellos marrones y fieros ojos azules miraba desafiante en su dirección, sostenía un arco dorado brillante en sus manos cuya cuerda aún se removía por un disparo recién efectuado, como el baile mortal que las gitanas de Elvetia usaban para robar a sus víctimas. Leokano se tocó el costado… una áurea y resplandeciente flecha le había perforado aquella zona.

.

.

.

Aioros vió a Leokano arremeter contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Nereo que había caído por segunda ocasión y ésa vez se había quedado inmóvil, el niño se temió lo peor y se fue acercando lentamente usando el punto ciego de su nuevo oponente, como les había enseñado Dhenes… ahora quedaba la pregunta: ¿cómo evitar que Nereo fuera ensartado por la lanza?. Fue entonces cuando Aioros se percató de la considerable cantidad de cuerpos desperdigados por aquel paso entre el acantilado y las cabañas, todos ellos derrotados por la poderosa espada de Nereo, algunos llevaban incluso todavía sus armas en la mano: lanzas, picas, palas, abolladas espadas y a la izquierda un viejo y desgastado arco…

Aioros no podría esperar a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con aquel sujeto, si deseaba sobrevivir debía atacar con un arma de largo alcance, por lo se acercó para tomar el arco y trató de ver con el rabillo del ojo, el estado de su amigo y protector, pero el guardián de Mu ya dormía el sueño eterno.

La sangre casi se congela en las venas del Santo de Sagitario, Nereo había caído… a pesar del llamado del Corno de Marfil y de la Sagrada Armadura de Libra, el guerrero no pudo sobrevivir, había sido demasiado tarde y aquel villano, como si su batalla no estuviera ya ganada, se dirigía al cuerpo desguanzado de Nereo con la lanza en alto, listo para mancillar con su repugnante arremetida la noble figura de aquel guerrero caído.

La ira devoró el habitual carácter reflexivo del niño, y sintió que la vorágine de sus emociones le arrastraba hasta un lugar desconocido… lo único que deseaba era evitar que aquel hombre siguiera violando el respeto al cuerpo de Nereo

Un eco como de tambores resonó en su subconsciente, sonido que fue en aumento hasta que Aioros comprendió que era la resonancia de los latidos de su corazón, una corriente de adrenalina tan intensa que casi parecía eléctrica, recorrió todo su cuerpo. Algo explotó dentro de él y la vivacidad del fuego hizo que ésta se dilatara hasta salir de su cuerpo… en gruesas llamas doradas que de tan brillantes pasaron de él mismo al arco, pintándolo de dorado y partiendo el Corno (que descansaba sujeto a su espalda) a la mitad. Preparó una flecha, ésta también se tiño de áurea materia y cuando disparó, un haz de luz tan refulgente como el sol del mediodía señaló la mortal trayectoria de aquella rutilante saeta… sin saber cómo Aioros se dio cuenta que una vez elegido su blanco, la dorada flecha llegaría a su enemigo, no importaba lo lejos que él estuviera… la punta del proyectil penetró la piel del costado de Leokano que chilló de dolor para luego mirarle con ojos inyectados en sangre.

Aioros percibió que la cordura escapaba ya de la mente de aquel hombre, como guerreros a caballo que corrían en la noche estrellada perdiéndose en la oscuridad; el individuo soltó un bramido parecido al de una bestia herida y se abalanzó sobre Aioros, a quien lanzar ésa flecha cubierta de cosmos había dejado agotado, soltó el arco que al abandonar su mano perdió su dorado brillo y cayó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, el chico trató de correr pero tropezó con sus propias piernas y rodó por las ensangrentadas piedras.

Leokano alzó el brazo y chorreando sangre por sus numerosas heridas, se arrojó sobre un alarmado Aioros, quien solo pudo encogerse ante la proximidad del golpe mortal; pero éste nunca llegó, lo sustituyó un sonido metálico y húmedo como el acero penetrando cuero.

Aioros abrió los ojos con lentitud…la punta de una enrojecida espada rutilaba a la luz del fuego, sobresaliendo del estómago de aquel sujeto que comenzó a escupir sangre y gritar como desaforado. Aioros se asomó por detrás de Leokano para ver quien le había salvado la vida.

-"Te ibas a cargar a un niño, cobarde"- la alterada y enfurecida voz de Dhenes resonó en el aire como el chasquido de un látigo, retorció la espada aún sumida en la entrañas de su enemigo y continuó con voz ronca –"Ésta vez nosotros te tomamos desprevenido, siguiendo tu ley… ojo por ojo, infeliz"- y retirando su arma del cuerpo de Leokano, quien se desplomó sin vida sobre el suelo, miró hacia atrás… hacia Gesphare y los otros que estaban arrodillados al lado de Nereo. Gesphare le vió con mirada apesumbrada e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, su mano cerró los ojos de Nereo.

Aioros fijó la vista en el suelo, demasiado triste para llorar... hasta que escuchó un sonido pesado y atascado, alzó la vista hacia su maestro y retrocedió arredrado, Dhenes se había transformado… su mirada amable había desaparecido por otra de odio mal contenido, sus nudillos se crispaban en torno a la empuñadura de su espada volviéndolos de un tono blancuzco y pálido como la piel de su amigo caído. Gritó…Semejando un demonio cuyos caninos devoraban las vísceras de sus enemigos y Aioros le desconoció por completo al tiempo que abajo, en la base de la montaña… los carruajes de pólvora explotaban en el campamento enemigo, destruyendo todo lo que quedaba de los milicianos en aquella zona de la montaña.

.

* * *

.

Dohko de Libra encendió su cosmos una vez más…

-"Por favor Dohko…."- lloraba en susurros la estatua de la diosa detrás de la villa, pero él la ignoró…

-"SE HAN ATREVIDO A INSULTAR A LA MADRE QUE OS ALUMBRÓ EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE"- gritó ya sin contenerse, su voz senil solo añadía temor a los milicianos, los soldados y amazonas no reconocían al amable Maestro de los Cinco Picos en aquella presencia furibunda y desbocada. –"¡SOIS ESCORIA!"- El cosmo de Dohko ardía tanto que él mismo parecía estar consumiéndose en él –"SOIS LA VIL INMUNDICIA QUE DEJA EL GANADO EN LOS CAMPOS"-

-"Dohko…"- volvió a llamar aquella dulce voz en el aire, invitando al Santo de Oro a calmarse, pero él se negó de nuevo.

-"_Atena_"- pensó –"_Toda mi existencia he sido sereno, pero ahora ése es el problema…NO TOLERARÉ QUE ÉSTA DESPRECIABLE BASURA NOS PISOTEE, SON UN PELIGRO PARA LA SOCIEDAD Y PARA LA MISMA HUMANIDAD QUE TÚ Y YO AMAMOS…MERECEN LA ÚLTIMA PENA_"-

Juraría que oyó como su amada diosa prorrumpía en lágrimas

-"Dohko, amor mío… ¿no sabes que esto también…?"-

El Santo de Libra hubiera querido arrancarse los oídos, en ésos momentos detestaba tener que ser juicioso y tranquilo, por lo que se negó una vez más a escuchar… sustituyendo la voz de Atena en su mente, tratando de ahogarla en sus propios gritos. Cerró los ojos.

-"SI FUERA POR MÍ, OS CAPABA… PERO…"- El cosmo de Dohko comenzó a fundirse con el aire y su magnetismo irresistible comenzó a atraer materia a su alrededor, pronto un remolino de piedras, astillas y polvo flotaba en el ambiente; El Santo de Oro de Libra abrió los ojos que refulgieron como carbones encendidos y creó un vacío que expulsó a todos hacia atrás arrojándolos al suelo… un trueno iluminó el cielo, otorgando una momentánea luz fantasmagórica a la escena.

-"¡CIEN DRAGONES DEL ROZAN!"-

Dohko disparó su técnica más fuerte, olvidando que aquellos eran seres humanos normales, todo lo que deseó fue infligirles el dolor que él mismo experimentaba… el dolor de ver a tu familia atacada, el dolor de abandonar el hogar, el dolor de dejar a un hermano atrás, el dolor contra sí mismo por desoír a su amada. Todo lo que sentía fue descargado brutalmente contra aquellos vejadores, asesinos y… desdichados individuos que se consumieron cual vapor al descender los dragones color añil sobre ellos del mismo cielo… éste aparecía inundado del cosmos del Santo de Libra, manifestado en aquellas feroces bestias que como centellas, fulminaban a los milicianos.

* * *

.

La Torre de las Estrellas se cimbró al temblor de los dragones en la Montaña Sagrada, Shion abrió los ojos, sentado en el trono de la Torre y despertando de su profundo letargo, murmuró:

-"¿Dohko? ¿Qué…?"

.

* * *

.

¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!

Pero tengo una buena excusa! Tuve una muy ajetreada semana de trabajo, durmiendo todos los días a las 2 de la mañana no tenía tiempo ni de dormir! para mí no hay nada peor que quitarme horas de sueño jejejeje

Gracias de nuevo por los lindos reviews a mis buenos lectores, que han estado en esto conmigo desde que empezó, espero que les guste!


	23. La Madre

**Capítulo 23**

"La Madre"

.

.

.

Aioros se quedó tendido sobre las piedras, mirando a las magníficas pero despiadadas bestias color cobalto que descendían en mortífera estampida en el patio de la villa, el Santo de Sagitario no podía ver pues le anegaban las lágrimas, pero sí que oía los gritos de aquellos miserables que se elevaban con terrible estruendo, oprimiendo el corazón del niño, que no pudo por menos que romper en lamentos; semejante a la noche de Los Caídos, cuando los mismos pájaros cesaban su alegres trinos y la campana de plata solo emitía mortuorios repicares para recordar a los Santos de Atena que habían perecido en batallas pasadas.

Aioros se tapó los oídos para no escuchar aquel espantoso sonido y sollozaba desconsolado, recordando, tratando de que evocar una y otra vez las imágenes que habían pasado antes sus ojos en aquella noche de destrucción, cuando la hermosura de la luna quedó oculta por la sombra de los afligidos lamentos de la Orden Guerrera y Amazona de Atena, cuántos de los suyos no habrían muerto ya bajo las armas de aquellos inhumanos seres. Sabía que las monstruosas almas de los corrompidos atacantes le habrían aniquilado sin piedad, así se lo había demostrado Anaxandro…se lo repitió incesantemente, deseoso de endurecer su corazón de niño, pero no pudo más que enterrar la cabeza en sus manos y gemir en quedos lamentos.

-"Aioros…"- susurró una voz, a la vez que una manos fuertes le levantaban con delicadeza para que se sostuviese en pie.

-"¡Gesphare!"- el niño alzó la vista –"Lo lamento, Gesphare. No debería importarme lo que pase con ellos, y sin embargo… sus gritos se me hacen insoportables ¿Por qué matar? ¡Es superior a mis fuerzas!"- la lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

-"Lo comprendo"- lo reconfortó Gesphare. Dhenes había corrido, fuera de sí, con dirección al patio de la villa. –"No te avegüences, Aioros. Alégrate por ser capaz de compadecerte de la muerte del enemigo. El día que deje de importarnos, aunque se trate de seres así… habremos perdido la batalla"-

El Santo de Sagitario se abrazó a Gesphare, quien le estrechó entre sus brazos agachándose para amoldarse mejor. Cada corazón vertía en el otro su propio dolor, porque en la compañía, el desconsuelo se hace más llevadero. Los otros dos guerreros estaban arrodillados junto a Nereo, igualmente afligidos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

-"_Dohko… basta ya… por favor_"- una voz de mujer transparente como el cristal susurraba al Santo de Oro de Libra, cuyas emociones le dejaban ahogado en su propia tolvanera. El Maestro de los Cinco Picos se extrañó de que aquel no fuera exactamente el cosmo de su amada diosa, sino que se le parecía increíblemente pero no es el mismo.

Sintió en el mismo campo de la energía unos suaves brazos rodear su cuerpo y el roce de una cabellera oscura sirvió para calmar aquel torbellino de sentimientos.

-"_Nos lastimas, Dohko… a mí y a __**La Madre**_"- el Santo se detuvo y el cielo del Santuario recuperó su color azul nocturno humeado por el fuego extinguido hacía poco, aunque a Dohko le pareció una eternidad.

Los soldados y amazonas que le franqueaban los costados se aferraban las rodillas, o estaban sentados viendo la Gran Estatua de Piedra de Atena, o miraban el lugar donde momentos antes había decenas de enemigos de los cuales lo único que quedaba eran grasientas manchas oscuras sobre el suelo.

El Maestro de los Cinco Picos se quedó ahí, mirando… con los verdes iris abiertos de par en par, embelesados en la nada, preguntándose que estaba bien y qué era lo que había hecho mal… en qué punto perdió el control…

Pero ni aún entonces se arrepentía verdaderamente de lo que había hecho… ¿la soledad había labrado su corazón como una roca? La vida de aquellos impíos le parecía una necedad y su muerte, una ignominia.

-"Pero ¡ah, Dohko!"- se dijo mientras gruesas gotas de sal corrían por su apergaminadas mejillas –"Será mejor que no mueras nunca o irás de cabeza al Phlegethon de Dite. Pues te has puesto de juez donde eras solo un guerrero más, fallaste en percibir la luz de la justicia ni brilló para ti el sol de la inteligencia, te fatigaste en seguir la carrera de los impíos sin percatarte de que para ver su destino, tú también habías tenido que adentrarte un poco en el camino que ellos mismos habían recorrido"-

-"A mí me concedió Atena el expresar lo que siento; y tener pensamientos dignos de los dones recibidos, porque ella es la guía de la sabiduría, y la que corrige a los sabios, puesto que estoy en sus manos. Ella me dio la verdadera ciencia de las cosas existentes para que yo conozca la constitución del mundo y las virtudes del cosmo, el curso del tiempo, la violencia de los vientos y las inclinaciones de los hombres, porque en ella tiene su morada el espíritu de inteligencia, por eso no tiene lugar en ella cosa manchada"-

-"El mundo todo es delante de ti como un granito en la balanza y como una gota de rocío que por la mañana desciende sobre la tierra. Pero tienes misericordia de todos, por lo mismo que todo lo puedes, y disimulas los pecados de los hombreas a fin de que hagan expiación. Porque tú amas todo cuanto tiene ser, y nada aborreces de todo lo que has hecho, que si alguna cosa aborrecieras, nunca la hubieras ordenado ni hecho"-

-"¿Cómo podría durar alguna cosa si tú no la quisieras? ¿Ni como conservarse nada sin orden tuya? Pero tú eres indulgente para con todas las cosas, porque tuyas son. Y yo… demasiado ansioso para juzgar sobre la muerte… la repartí sin reparar en que no puedo dar vida con precio de la misma balanza, renegué contra mi propia constelación e insulté a la misma estirpe que me enseño la fuente de la Sabiduría…¡oh Señora! Si pudiera perdonarme como tú me perdonas… ayúdame amor mío, ayúdame… Madre"-

.

Mirra miró a través de los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas aferrando en las manos la máscara hecha pedazos de Lygian, a la Gran Estatua de Piedra de Atena… la mano derecha con la palma al cielo, que solía sostener la pequeña efigie de Niké, estaba vacía.

.

.

* * *

.

-"¡Por favor, déjame salir!"- Shion intentaba desesperadamente desprenderse del hermoso trono de diamante en la Torre de las Estrellas, pero se hallaba engarzado en él como si fuera una joya más, los haces de luz lunar se concentraban sobre la pequeña estatuilla de Tauro, pero ya hacía rato que el papa había adivinado su significado, en ésos momentos lo único que deseaba era abandonar la Colina Estrella.

La hermosura de la Torre le seguía sobrecogiendo pero la urgencia de abandonarla, le hizo dejar de disfrutar de la bella combinación de matices que el vitral del cielo nocturno estrellado arrojaba sobre la habitación.

Una dama de reluciente melena oscura, piel pálida y ojos violeta miraba con pesar los forcejeos del patriarca, Shion no traía puesto el opulento casco ni la pesada túnica de ceremonias, únicamente usaba la sencilla toga griega blanca que desde hacía eones los papas ostentaban en sus retiros a la Colina Estrella.

-"Niké"- suplicó –"He hecho cuanto me has pedido durante las visiones a las que me sumiste desde que llegué aquí, estoy seguro de que algo grave ha sucedido en El Santuario; deja que me vaya"-

La bella dama le miraba desde la profundidad de sus insondables ojos oscuros y avanzó hacia él, Niké era una diosa menor, por lo que su cuerpo no estaba hecho de carne y sangre, ni siquiera despedía aroma alguno. Al desplazarse, daba la sensación de flotar grácilmente sobre el suelo, sus etéreos movimientos despidiendo cosmos daban la sensación de estar viendo fina seda fluyendo dentro del agua.

Al llegar a su lado, Niké elevó la vista hacia el vitral… pronto amanecería

-"No puedo Shion"- soltó con la voz tan rota como la de su interlocutor, como si su sufrimiento llevase siglos anidando en ella –"No te preocupes, La Madre no dejará que les ocurra nada más allá de lo que el Amor puede permitir"-

Shion forcejeó una vez, ella esbozó una triste sonrisa, sus labios color rubí se curvearon en cariacontecido y casi cariñoso gesto hacia el hombre sentado sobre el blanco trono.

-"¿La Madre?"- el patriarca recordó que aquella denominación estaba escrita en unas pocas decenas de páginas de los pergaminos en la Cámara Blanca, era otro nombre para Atena, usado solamente por las escasas encarnaciones de la diosa de la Victoria a lo largo de la historia sagrada, Niké era la única que ocupaba aquel nombre para Atena.

-"Shion…"- dijo la dama, una vez más –"¿Recuerdas la vieja historia que siempre relatas sobre la época en la que eras Santo de Oro de Aries?"-

Él la miró sin comprender.

-"Me gustaría oírla de tus propios labios"- dijo ella, y sin más se colocó frente a él; juntó las manos en apacible actitud e inclinando la cabeza, cerró los ojos –"Solo entonces, si La Madre me lo permite… te dejaré marchar"- susurró para después sellar sus labios, esperando.

Shion sabía aquella historia… la había contado tantas veces que olvidó la trascendencia de su mensaje, pero Niké parecía decidida a que lo recordara de nuevo… tal vez así, por fin le liberaría de aquel sometimiento y podría correr a su hogar y averiguar que había sucedido…

-"Esto sucedió en Lemuria hace muchas lunas…"- comenzó –"cuando un niño veía a su madre tejer un tapiz…"-

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fiu! Mis dos semanas de trabajo pesado han terminado, ahora de vuelta con más ideas y a éste fic, que espero no se vuelva tedioso…

Gracias otra vez a **Sanathos Ananke **y** arcee93 **por los reviews, gracias a ellos, esto sigue pa´delante ,jejeje.

El próximo capítulo será sobre la historia de Shion y lo que le ocurrió en la Colina Estrella durante el ataque al Santuario. Hasta el otro volveremos al recién terminado campo de batalla, jeje.

Gracias y espero que les haya gustado.

**Phlegethon- **río de sangre hirviendo en el séptimo círculo del infierno según Dante, el círculo estaba dentro de los muros de la Ciudad lnfernal de Dite. La tortura estaba destinada a los violentos contra sus semejantes


	24. La Hija y Primer Patriarca

**Capítulo 24**

"La Hija y primer Patriarca"

.

.

.

Niké permaneció con sus suaves párpados cerrados y los cabellos ondulando en la brisa de su cosmo mientras escuchaba serenamente a Shion, quien sentía la boca seca y llena de amargura; pero una vez más debía confiar en Atena y después de todo lo que Niké le había mostrado a lo largo del día… por mucho que le enfureciera no poder salir con rumbo al Santuario en ése momento, ser confió en el gran amor que sentía hacia su diosa y dejó de forcejear.

El patriarca procuró serenarse antes de emitir sonido alguno, la idea de que algo estuviera pasando en casa le enloquecía, pero debía centrarse en aquella dama de piel de luna para poder salir de la torre. Shion se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar, evocando los lejanos días en que aún portaba el Sagrado Manto de Aries.

_Hace cientos de años en la desaparecida tierra de Lemuria, había una familia viviendo en una pequeña aldea que se dedicaba al comercio de lienzos y tapices. El padre se encargaba de pintar los hilos, y la mujer de entretejerlos para formar los tapices que consistían en su medio de subsistencia_

_Una tarde, los tres estaban en el patio después de la comida. Las casas en Lemuria tenían un patio central y los cuartos construidos a su alrededor. El padre dormía en un camastro al lado del telar donde su esposa terminaba de tejer el tapiz en el que había estado trabajando toda aquella semana; el hijo de ambos jugaba sentado sobre el suelo, justo detrás del telar._

_El chiquillo juega con la vista sobre el suelo mientras su madre termina su trabajo; de pronto el niño eleva los brillantes ojos y los fija en el tapiz, frunce el ceño descaradamente y le dice a su madre:_

_-"Mami, ¿En eso has estado trabajando? ¡pero que feo es!"-_

_El padre oye el comentario y abre los ojos, mirando a su hijo le dice cariñosamente:_

_-"Ven aquí pequeño"-_

_El niño ansioso por la llamada, se apresura al camastro y salta a sus brazos, el hombre le sacude los cabellos y las ropas, con gesto dulce le dice:_

_-"Míralo ahora ¿crees que es feo?"-_

_El chiquillo giró la cabeza e hizo una exclamación de sorpresa que arrancó a su madre una tierna sonrisa. Viendo el tapiz por el frente en lugar de los enmarañados hilos del reverso, el niño se dió cuenta de su error, pues el dibujo total era el más hermoso que había visto nunca. Había tres señoras muy bellas sentadas en círculo, una tenía un refulgente vestido del color del sol, otra estaba envuelta en una infinidad de flores cuyos colores variados daban la impresión de un resplandeciente arcoíris que recorría el cuerpo nudo y subía hasta perderse en sus cabellos que de tan rubios parecían plateados, la última mujer era a ojos del niño… la más hermosa y la de aspecto más magnífico: su ensortijada cabellera color cobre caía en pintoresco desorden por su espalda y cuello, que se erguía como el de una reina, su mirada estaba perdida en los cielos y sostenía una lanza cuya dorada punta se apoyaba en el suelo, en medio de las mujeres había una enorme manzana de oro. El infante ni idea tenía de lo que aquello significaba pero fueron los colores los que lo arrobaron, una impresionante gama de rojos, azules y púrpuras se desplegaba a sus ojos, cambiando de color dependiendo de la luz del sol, semejante a las parduzcas hojas de otoño que se transforman de color al paso de los días. Aquel tapiz de hilos tornasoles era el más radiante que su joven mente hubiera concebido, se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre._

_-"¡Lo siento mamá! ¡Es tan bonito!"-_

_-"Claro querido"- le dijo ella_

_-"¿Sabes hijo?"- intervino el padre -"Tú solo podías ver una parte del tapiz y además del reverso, así que era realmente feo… pero mamá tenía en la mente este diseño desde el comienzo aunque tú pensaras que era desagradable. Solo cuando pudiste verlo desde el punto de vista de mamá, supiste que era bonito ¿verdad?"-_

_-"Sí…"- tartamudeó el niño, inseguro de lo que su padre quería decir._

_-"Nunca olvides eso cuando crezcas querido"- ésta vez, hablaba su madre –"Porque durante la vida… muchísimas veces nos sucederán cosas terribles, pero debemos de tener en cuenta que Atena es quien teje el tapiz de nuestra vida, por lo que no hay razón para angustiarse"- la mujer puso al niño en el suelo, sonó la campana de la puerta._

_-"Justo a tiempo"- el esposo se levantó y se apresuró a recibir al Santo de Oro de Aries que esperaba permiso para entrar en la vivienda y llevarse el tapiz que había encargado por órdenes del Santo Patriarca de aquel entonces._

_Pero Shion nunca les comunicó que había escuchado su pequeña conversación familiar._

* * *

El papa guardó silencio y miró a la dama frente a él que había abierto los ojos durante la historia. Niké habló con aquel tono que parecía flotar de las nubes.

-"Ahora más que nunca Shion, debes recordar ésa historia"-

Él le miró sin comprender, ella se movió, deteniéndose junto a la escultura del bovino del Zodíaco que seguía brillando a la argéntea luz lunar.

-"Y suceda no importa qué… debes ir a Turquía por esos dos bebés"- Niké se acercó a él de nuevo y le tomó de las manos ayudándole a incorporarse como si nunca hubiera estado atado al trono de oro blanco –"Shion… promete que recordarás la historia del tapiz al llegar al Santuario"- Niké liberó las manos del patriarca y se dirigió caminando hacia atrás, a la pared oriente de la torre.

-"¿Por qué, Señora? ¿Qué pasó?"- Shion hablaba mientras se dirigía a la magnífica puerta de doble hoja con incrustaciones de amatista y ónice, que se abrió con facilidad a su violento empuje.

Niké no sonrió ésta vez, solo cerró los ojos en gesto cansado y resignado, como la luz de las estrellas languidece al amanecer, su esplendor se apagó. Después de todo… ella era **La Hija**, y como tal compartía sentimientos y penas con La Madre. Siendo ambas partes de una dualidad perfecta pero permaneciendo cada una en unidad individual, era un misterio que apenas había comenzado a explicar a Shion; en un suspiro, el cosmos de Niké desapareció de la Colina Estrella.

Shion corrió desaforadamente a la Cámara Blanca, cruzando de unas cuantas zancadas la plazuela que separaba los tres edificios de aquel sacro lugar recordó la relación de La Madre y La Hija, tal como Niké se la había tratado de desentrañar.

_-"Yo y mi Madre somos una, pues yo soy en ella y ella es en mí"- dijo la diosa –"Todo lo que yo hago es en el nombre de mi Madre, yo la conozco y ella a mí pues somos una. Más sin embargo, ella sigue siendo la Madre y yo la Hija, con cosmo distinto y obrar diferente. Más tú aún no lo entiendes, pues aún no te has dejado dominar por el espíritu de la Sabiduría, luego entonces ¿por qué te quejas? Si La Madre es la Sabiduría de sapiencias… ¿por qué a veces le temes tanto?"-_

_Shion se quedó sin palabras, en lugar de responder, formuló otra pregunta:_

_-"Señora, ¿Por qué no has aparecido en la otras Eras Santas?"-_

_-"Shion, Shion"- se lamentó ella –"¿Por qué me interrogas? ¿acaso no te he dado pruebas suficientes para que percibas que la Sabiduría es la reina de nuestros corazones? Pues bien, para que conozcas que soy La Hija, y que la Hija fue engendrada en La Madre desde el inicio de los tiempos y que si quieres cumplir su voluntad en el Santuario debes escuchar a la Hija tanto como escuchas a la Madre, sabrás que cuanto te he mostrado es obra de la Madre que vive en mí y vive en ti. Yo no hablo por mi cuenta, sino es la palabra de la Madre."-_

Shion corrió con tal ímpetu la cancela labrada de la Cámara Blanca, que le arrancó un trozo de marfil labrado que se elevó en el aire y rodó por el suelo produciendo un sonido que hizo recordar al papa cuando él y sus antiguos compañeros eran niños, y en invierno Degel congelaba el lago al lado de la Casa de la Preciosa Urna, y ellos jugaban por la superficie del hielo…

El papa sustrajo sus enceres personales de una cajonera y los metió rápidamente dentro del maletín, pero la voz de Niké, la voz de la Hija, seguía haciendo eco en su mente, como el sonido de una cascada vuela y revolotea por el bosque.

_Estaba tan cansado cuando llegó a la Colina Estrella que se dirigió directamente a la Cámara Blanca y se quitó la túnica y el casco, dejándolos en una percha elevada sobre una tarima en la habitación. Se puso una toga blanca, salió a la pequeña plazoleta y sintió en efecto que se hallaba totalmente aislado del mundo exterior. Pues aunque desde su despacho y habitación en la villa patriarcal, la Colina y Torre de las Estrellas eran perfectamente visibles, una vez que se encontraba ahí realmente solo se veía el amplio cielo despejado hacia todas partes, de modo que realmente no podía ver ni oír nada del exterior excepto aquella gran cúpula que envolvía y estaba dispuesta en la Colina desde tiempos de la Primera Generación de Santos._

_El patriarca desempolvó algunos de los pergaminos que tocaba leer en aquel retiro (estaban dispuestos en turnos acomodados por todos los papas anteriores), tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la bañera, que semejaba un estanque techado con lirios y demás plantas acuáticas. Se introdujo en el agua fría, tiritó un poco pero en seguida se acostumbró a la temperatura, se relajó adormilándose en la frescura del ambiente._

_Entonces la visión de las calles de Estambul se repitió_

_-"Llévame a casa…"-_

_-"¿Quién eres Señora?"-_

_-"Soy aquella que está posada en la diestra de Atena. Aquella que levantó la puerta en Micenas, y la que derribó las almenas de Troya. Soy aquella que levantó al coloso en Rodas y después lo derribó por el orgullo del hombre, la que colocó el laurel en la testa de Magno y lo retiró de la espada de Dieo, la que abandonó las praderas ensangrentadas de Corinto y lideró la Primera Generación de Santos al encuentro de Atena…"-_

_Shion tomó unos momentos antes de musitar, pues ése discurso le sonaba conocido… lo había visto en los pergaminos…_

_-"¿Niké?"- pero el sonido de su propia voz le despertó del estado de amodorramiento en el que se había sumido, volviendo sobresaltado a la realidad, salió del agua respirando agitadamente. Se puso su toga, se secó el cabello y se dirigió a la plazoleta cuando el sol se ocultaba…_

_El papa pensó que si deseaba terminar con las visiones o por lo menos conocer el significado, debía ingresar a la Torre de las Estrellas y estudiar el vitral… tratar de hallar en su luz y los movimientos de los astros, el porqué de aquello._

_Decidió elevar sus plegarias en la Capilla de Niké antes de ir a la Torre, donde pensaba pasar la noche, una vez más la belleza de la estatua de la diosa alada le extasió, comprobando que la dama de sus visiones realmente era ella, hizo algunas oraciones apoyado en el reclinatorio de damasco casi tan blanco como el suelo._

_-"Atena, diosa adorada"- dijo al final –"ayúdame una vez más en entender y cumplir tus designios, dame humildad para comprender, celeridad para realizar y caridad para amar a mis semejantes"- con estas palabras, el papa se incorporó, hizo una reverencia y echando una última ojeada a la estatua de Niké, salió de la Capilla y se dirigió a la Torre_

_Apenas entró en el bellísimo edificio, sintió que el corazón se le saltaba del pecho… ¡allí estaba ella! Sus hermosos ojos ovalados le miraban con dulzura y una pizca de ¿piedad?,_

_su espesa mata de sedoso cabello negro revoloteaba en embelesadora armonía al ritmo del fluir de su cosmo que arrancaba argentados destellos a la red plateada de su cabello, su tez nívea como los pétalos de una rosa blanca y con la tersura del pecho de una paloma, despedía espectaculares iridiscencias en la dorada luz crepuscular que llegaba a ella a través de espejos y espectros de luz en las gemas incrustadas en las ventanas de la torre._

_ ._

_ ._

_-"γεια σας, Shion"- dijo ella._

_El patriarca ni siquiera contestó, ella caminó, o mejor dicho, se desplazó hasta él y le invitó a acercarse junto a ella a la estatuilla de Tauro, que esa noche brillaba esplendorosa por sobre todas las demás._

_-"¿Por qué está aquí Señora?"-_

_Niké le dirigió una lánguida mirada y contestó lentamente -"Porque ésta generación Santa es diferente al resto, tan diferente como una tormenta de la calma, Shion. Por ésa razón la diosa me ha enviado a ti… para ayudarte, pues… de alguna manera puedes decir que fui __**la primer Patriarca**__"-_

_Shion guardó silencio, tratando de comprender la magnitud de aquello, mientras en la pequeña columna, la estatuilla de Tauro centelleó, el patriarca se giró a verla_

_-"¿Esto qué quiere decir?"-_

_-"Quiere decir que es hora de que el Santo de Oro de Tauro llegue al Santuario"-_

_-"Pero eso… ya estaba previsto en la última vez que estuve aquí Señora"- replicó él, señalando el bello vitral del techo de la Torre –"Elnath acompañaba a Aldebarán en su brillo apuntando a Brasil. Desplegué una búsqueda en el país pero nunca se encontró nada"-_

_-"Eso es porque la noche que viste la constelación de Tauro… fue la última que el Santo de Oro pasó en su país…"-_

_Shion la miró sin entender, luego recordó a la cría de bovino dorada que acompañaba a la bebé de la visión en Estambul._

_-"Señora ¿qué hace el Santo de Tauro en Turquía?"-_

_-"Todo fue dispuesto para que los bebés que faltan lleguen juntos a la Montaña Sagrada"-_

_-"Señora ¿es posible…?"-_

_-"Sí"- dijo ella con una media sonrisa –"Ambos bebés están en Estambul, llevados por traficantes de café en Brasil y luego vendidos a los mercaderes del Bazar de las Especias en la antigua región de Tracia, la actual Turquía"-_

_-"Entonces…"- Shion apenas podía seguir la conversación, debido al estupor que lo golpeó como la bola de un ariete._

_-"Un bebé es el Santo de Oro de Tauro, que debe llamarse Aldebarán como todos sus antecesores y la otra es la encarnación de la diosa de la Victoria en ésta era, que no ha conocido el sol ni sentido el viento desde la Guerra Sagrada de la Edad Media. Soy yo en éste mundo Shion…"-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

**Dieo y Corinto- **El primero es el general y el segundo la ciudad en la que peleó, según esto, la Batalla de Corinto fue la que terminó con las guerras entre Grecia y Roma, dando la victoria a los romanos

**Tela de damasco- **se usa en la tapicería de muebles o paredes, la tela consiste en dos partes, sea del color que sea: el fondo es liso y los intrincados dibujos de encima son del mismo color, pero diferente tonalidad, la cual cambia dependiendo de la luz disponible en el cuarto… también pueden poner "tela de damasco" en google si no se me entendió, jeje

**γεια σας –** hola en griego (usando google, jajaja)

**Elnath y Aldebarán- **Segunda y primera estrellas más brillantes de la constelación de Tauro.

Gracias **arcee93** por seguir el fic, aunque no lo creas realmente tus review animan

Ahora veremos por fin al mini- Aldebarán! Jajaja (y un nuevo personaje, que espero no les moleste que me lo haya sacado de la manga… pero es necesario para ciertas cosas jejeje)


	25. Vittoria Solderini

**Capítulo 25**

"Vittoria Solderini"

.

.

.

_-"Entonces ¿has vuelto a casa Señora?"- Niké hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza –"¿Qué? ¿Cómo debo tratarte?"- el papa se alarmó, nunca había enfrentado una situación semejante, la pequeña encarnación de Atena llegaría también al Santuario en unos años… pero era algo totalmente diferente prepararse para alojar una diosa, a tener que planear la estadía de dos divinidades._

_-"No se turbe tu corazón, Shion"- ella le rozó el dorso de la mano con las suaves yemas de sus dedos. –"Ni se inquiete tu alma. Habrás de proceder con mi encarnación como lo harías con cualquier otro Santo; pues la diosa principal es La Madre, la Hija solo es su nexo con la Orden de Santos. Pero eso lo irás descubriendo al paso de los años y tus retiros en éste lugar se transformen en otra cosa cuando tú busques diferentes clases de respuestas…"- acarició la estatuilla de Tauro con su mano izquierda mientras que la de Aries era tocada con su diestra, sus delicadas uñas parecían de cristal. Luego se movió hacia las de Géminis y Cáncer, aferrando entre la yemas del pulgar y el índice la tenaza del crustáceo y susurró –"Estambul es una ciudad exótica y misteriosa, el aire está impregnado de embriagadores aromas y de salinas brisas de las aguas del Bósforo que revolotean como mariposas de vivos colores ante los ojos… es una ciudad seductora en verdad, Shion"-_

_El Patriarca no respondió, sentía el cerebro embotado e incapaz de razonar, intentando descifrar lo que Niké quería decir sobre la ciudad turca. Había una ley no escrita, de hecho era más una pauta opcional que una ley… que indicaba que los miembros de la Orden Guerrera y Amazona de Atena debían evitar los lugares de entretenimiento nocturno, simplemente como precaución y medida de prudencia… el papa sabía que aquella no era una prohibición rígida (cómo evitar herir al inocente durante una misión), sino simplemente una recomendación para aquellos guerreros o amazonas que deseaban proteger su estilo de vida; pues aquellos sitios estaban destinados para el uso de personas que sencillamente, no compartían su "modus vivendi". Era muy doloroso que alguien de la familia del Santuario renunciara a su promesa por no haber protegido su propio juramento, de modo que para Shion no era raro que tan pronto como alguien reportaba la presencia de alguno de sus guerreros en ésa clase de lugares (siempre alguien terminaba viéndolos), el guerrero en cuestión por su propio pie abandonara el Santuario unas semanas después, el papa no podía hacer mucho si el guerrero o amazona no pedía ayuda u orientación… a él o a uno de sus compañeros, pero con plena libertad habían entrado, con plena libertad se retiraban, con eso se probaba el verdadero valor de su promesa…_

_Para ayudar a sus guerreros en momentos de tal índole, cuando sabía que tal o cuál ciudad era especialmente tentadora, Shion mandaba a guerreros y amazonas en grupo, para que juntos, como la familia que eran, se protegieran unos a otros, se aconsejaran y se regañaran llegado el caso._

_Si la situación era de ése modo en Estambul, entonces…_

_-"¿Debo mandar un grupo Señora?"-_

_Niké sonrió complacida_

_-"Sí, Shion. Lo has comprendido bien"- ahora estaba junto a las estatuillas del León y de la Virgen –"Aun así, deben ser cuidadosos pues los peligros de las bandas de traficantes en el Bazar de las Especias se traduce en gente cruel y despiadada…"-_

_-"¿Son los únicos infantes ahí?-""_

_-"No, no son los únicos. Llegaron ahí por las redes de comercio negro que se extienden por todos los continentes, en ésta ocasión; su mano escogió Brasil y raptó a varios niños de un pueblo costero, en una última maniobra antes de dejar la playa con varios sacos de café obtenido ilícitamente. Cruzaron el Atlántico y entraron por el Mediterráneo, deteniéndose en los puertos de Venecia para recoger más mercancía; luego decidieron hacer una última incursión secuestradora, pues en Estambul se paga bien por los niños en tráfico de cosas… inimaginables"- el bello semblante de La Hija se estremeció –"Así que penetraron a un orfanato en los suburbios de la parte pobre del barrio de Castello y se llevaron a todos… incluida una bebita que estaba a punto de ser adoptada por los Solderini, una poderosa familia de alta alcurnia de Santa Croce… Cuando llegaron a Estambul, les compró un tratante de esclavos llamado Azím. En fin Shion, Aldebarán y Vittoria están en ésa jaula ahora y…"-_

_-"Lo siento Señora. Aldebarán y ¿quién?"-_

_-"Vittoria… __**Vittoria Solderini**__ con el apellido que habría tenido. Ése es el nombre de la bebé de la visión Shion"-_

_-"Señora… entonces… ¿eres acaso la anunciada en los pergaminos? ¿la que viene cada 500 años a concluir el… ciclo?"- Shion recordó los pergaminos redactados por el Santo Patriarca de la Edad Media, evocó también que en su momento no los comprendió muy bien, pero ahora sus palabras cobraban vida con la aparición de Niké. Ella no había reencarnado en su generación, pero al parecer había vivido durante el siglo XVI, y antes de eso en el siglo XII y así… siempre saltando una generación, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué no venía a ellos cada 200 años como lo hacía Atena?_

_En los pergaminos había incluso algunos cánticos para la Hija, el último de ellos recitaba:_

_ ._

_ ._

_"De mi corazón, desbordan faustas palabras"_

_"Hablo de lo que hice para la reina, mi lengua es pluma de ágil escriba"_

_"Eres más hermosa que las hijas de los reyes"_

_"El cosmo se ha derramado de tus labios"_

_"Pues la Madre te ha bendecido para siempre"_

_ ._

_"Oh poderosa, ciñe a tu flanco tu espada, en tu gloria y majestad"_

_"Cabalga victoriosa por la verdad y por la justicia"  
"Y tu diestra te mostrará hazañas formidables"_

_"Pues agudas son tus flechas, los pueblos caerán ante Ti"_

_ ._

_"El trono de aquella que es tu Madre, es por la eternidad"_

_"Ella ama la justicia y detesta la maldad"_

_"Por eso, oh Hija, La Madre te ungió con óleo de alegría"_

_"Mirra y áloes y nardo exhalan tus vestidos, a lluvia tu laureada cabeza"_

_ ._

_"Desde los palacios de marfil donde te entronizaron"_

_"Has bajado al reino de los hombres y abandonado tu hogar"_

_"Pues habiendo amado a los tuyos, los amaste hasta el extremo"_

_"Porque tú misma has dicho que nadie ama más que quien da la vida por otros"_

_ ._

_"Por eso, haré del nombre de La Hija uno memorable"_

_"De edad en edad el nombre y el ciclo prevalecerán"_

_"Sí, los pueblos te ensalzarán como su oculta protectora"_

_"El cetro de tu gloria es la voluntad de La Madre"_

_ ._

_"Pues en ella te consumiste"_

_"Cual polilla que corre hacia la llama"_

_"Para proteger una vez más, a la humanidad con tus miembros descoyuntados"_

_"El río de tu sangre caerá sobre los hombres y sobre sus hijos"_

_ ._

_Viernes, 26 de marzo de 1543_

_15.00 hrs_

_La Hija ha concluido su ciclo en la cripta destinada por la Primera Generación_

_._

_._

_._

_El papa recordaba haberse impresionado bastante con aquel cántico, pues entre líneas se podía concluir que "La Hija" (quien haya sido) había muerto en nombre de alguien más; pero cuando era Santo de Oro de Aries jamás se le dijo nada referente al cántico, así que lo dejó como otra anécdota, hasta ahora que era patriarca y en verdad conocía quién era La Hija_

_-"¿Señora, porque solo… cada dos generaciones?"-_

_-"Cuando llegue el momento Shion, sabrás porque no vuelvo bajo un cuerpo mortal cada 200 años. Te lo prometo"-_

_Él se la quedó mirando, casi imperceptiblemente el semblante de Niké se había transformado… de estar plácidamente serena, ahora se hallaba alterada; respiraba más entrecortadamente y sus mejillas habían perdido su lozano rubor para palidecer como blanca cera._

_-"Shion ven aquí…"- Niké se deslizó por entre las estatuillas y tomándole de la mano, le guió al trono donde le obligó suavemente a sentarse. Shion se extrañó de su abrupto cambio de comportamiento pero quería seguir oyendo atentamente todo lo que la boca de La Hija tuviera que decirle._

_Ella descendió la escalinata del trono y se giró para mirarle a los ojos._

_-"Shion ¿recuerdas la cantata escrita en el siglo XVI que habla sobre las Batallas del Perjurio? ¿En la que Solimán el Magnífico se declaró en paz para celebrar aquella justa y luego aprovechó para desplegar su ejército en la Montaña Sagrada?"-_

_-"Sí"-_

_-"Recítalo"- pidió ella, pero había tal ternura en sus ojos violetas que el papa apenas sintió que fuera una orden._

_ ._

_"¿Por qué se amotinan las gentes y las naciones traman vanos proyectos?"_

_"Se han levantado los reyes de la tierra"_

_"Y a una se confabulan los príncipes contra La Madre"_

_"-Rompamos- dicen –sus ataduras-"_

_"-Y arrojemos lejos de nosotros sus cadenas-"_

_. _

_"La que habita en los cielos ríe, La Madre se ríe de ellos"_

_"A su tiempo les hablará en su ira y en su indignación los aterrará"_

_"Pues bien, soy yo quien he elegido a mi reina"_

_"Y construido mi casa en su Santuario"_

_. _

_"Ella misma me ha dicho: Tú eres mi amado"_

_"Pídeme y te daré en ofrenda las naciones"_

_"Y en posesión tuya los confines de la tierra"_

_"Los gobernarás con cetro de hierro"_

_"Las destrozarás como vaso de alfarero"_

_. _

_"Pues en el trono del Olimpo"_

_"Se sientan La Madre y La Hija"_

_"Y todos se estremecerán cuando ellas bajen en todo su poder"_

_"Pero el justo y el sabio no tendrán nada que temer"_

_. _

_"Porque el necio y el insolente no hicieron caso"_

_"A los guerreros azotaron"_

_"Y las palabras de los Santos desoyeron"_

_"Pero no tengo miedo"_

_. _

_Martes, 16 de Junio de 1530_

_22.00 hrs_

_El Muro de Cristal se ha elevado en la Casa del Carnero Blanco_

_. _

_. _

_Shion terminaba de recitar las últimas palabras cuando algo se abrió paso en su interior, algo que venía desde el exterior como un desgarrador grito silencioso que penetró sus pulmones y los exprimió, sintiéndose ahogar cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo. Entonces, reconoció la sensación… era la misma que el cosmo de su más antiguo amigo plasmó en su corazón aquel amanecer en el que regresaron a la tierra después de que la guerra hubo concluido, el penoso lamento sacudía las más íntimas fibras de su alma pues le recordaba el instante en el que ambos Santos quedaron vulnerables, acostumbrados a darse fuerzas mutuamente; rememorar la atmósfera cargada de tristeza de ése entonces hizo que el cosmo de Shion se apagara hasta el punto de casi extinguirse, y de pronto se encendió._

_Como en el agua calmada cae la gota y libera ondas, el cosmo del patriarca parecía querer derretir el suntuoso trono. Niké arrugó el gesto en apesumbrado ademán._

_Shion supo entonces que el alma de Dohko estaba furibunda, aquel huracán de emociones desafiaba el hermetismo de la Colina Estrella…_

_-"¡Dohko!"- Shion abrió los ojos –"¿Qué…?"-_

_._

_._

_._

Todo eso poco importaba ahora, tal vez más tarde… pero ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y que todos estuvieran bien, a salvo; su hermano, sus hijos guerreros, sus hijas amazonas y los más importantes en ese momento… los bebés.

Saliendo de la Cámara Blanca se dirigió al centro de la plazoleta y colocándose en el centro, concentró todo su poderoso cosmo para volver al Santuario…

En el cielo brillaban las primeras luces del alba.

.

.

* * *

.

Aioros volvió más que corriendo a la base, con suerte Shaka había conseguido mantener a cualquier enemigo alejado.

-"Atena… por favor que estén bien… por favor que estén bien"- pedía sin cesar –"¡SHAKA! ¡SAGA!"- gritó a punto de introducir un pie en la entrada del escondite.

Su exclamación tomó de sorpresa al bebé de cabellos rubios que abrió sus azules ojos de golpe, en su subconsciente realmente le había irritado que le impidieran seguir observando un hermoso par de inmensos ojos oscuros.

La fuerza de la barrera de Shaka al disiparse expulsó hacia atrás al Santo de Sagitario, quien no se molestó en volver a ponerse de pie, estaba tan inquieto por asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien que entró a gatas en la base; dándose de bruces con un par de piernas que estaban extendidas cual ancas de rana, en su pantorrilla derecha estaban apoyadas las cabecitas de Camus y Milo que aún dormidos estaban de tal modo abrazados que era difícil descifrar quien era quien; por el otro lado Mu y Aioria dormían espatarrados sobre el suelo, Shura, Afrodita y el bebé sin Nombre roncaban a la izquierda del dueño de aquellas extremidades, si el niño las movía aunque fuera un poco, noquearía sin remedio al durmiente trío. Y al fondo, como si de un centinela se tratase estaba aquel bebé cuyas manitas palmoteaban en su dirección.

-"Les has protegido…"- susurró Aioros ya sin fuerzas –"Todos están bien…"- el chico quiso cargar entre sus brazos a Shaka y llenarle de mimos como se lo merecía pero estaba tan cansado… el suelo se convirtió en el techo y todo se volvió oscuro.

Saga (que era el dueño de las piernas que ocupaban dos tercios de la base) gritó un sonoro.

-"¡AAYYY!"-

Al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Aioros aterrizar sobre él, despertando a todos los ocupantes del reducido espacio. Shaka se llevó un chasco al ver que los ansiados cariños no vendrían al caer Aioros, así que mientras Saga terminaba de reaccionar, el bebé se levantó y caminó hasta él, pasando sin cuidado por encima de Aioria quien demasiado sorprendido por el atropello frunció el ceño y le pegó en la rodilla, Shaka cayó sobre Mu, quien se le quedó viendo y se echó a reír.

El sonido terminó de reanimar a Saga, quien pensó que la risa de su compañero, era lo más hermoso que había oído nunca después de aquella noche de pesadilla. Miró espabilándose hacia el peso que le aplastaba el estómago

-"¿Cómo rayos llegamos aquí? Aioros, ¡AIOROS! ¡Ya no te estés durmiendo!"- Saga se sacudió y movió sin cuidado al niño, que se fue rodando hacia el trío que terminaba de despertar a los pies de Saga.

Los bebés arrancaron a llorar.

-"Lo que faltaba…"- Saga tomó a Aioros y trató de reanimarlo esperando que los chiquillos se callaran. Cuando las gentiles palmaditas en el rostro que el Santo de Géminis daba a su amigo se iban transformando en verdaderos puñetazos, Shaka se levantó y medio caminando medio tambaleándose se dirigió a los llorosos bebés, con seria actitud se inclinó sobre Shura y le dio varias palmaditas en el codo, el niño dejó de llorar y con él Afrodita y el bebé Sin Nombre prestando los tres atención a Shaka, quien se llevó un diminuto dedo a los labios (ni siquiera podía separar bien los dedos, así que en realidad se llevó toda la palma aunque solo usó el índice) y meneó la cabecita, revelando entre sus rubios mechones, la roja _tilak_ de su frente; indicando a sus compañeros que aquel no era momento de lloriquear

Saga vió esto último y se sorprendió bastante por lo que, por unos momentos dejó en paz la cara de Aioros, y le hizo a Shaka un gesto afirmativo con el dedo pulgar.

-"Bien hermano"- la blanca tez del bebé se tiñó de rosa, se sentó rápidamente y juntando las palmas le miró con tímida picardía

-"Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí… ¡Aioros! O bien te sacaré yo…"- Saga se puso el brazo de su amigo alrededor del cuello y salió a rastras de la base seguido por un bamboleante Santo de Virgo, detrás de él, en fila india venían los otros tres.

-"¡Por Atena! ¡Qué…!"- exclamó Saga al salir del lugar.

Se respiraba un ambiente bochornoso como las tardes de calor en que lo único que se deseaba era descansar junto al pozo de las cabañas, gruesas columnas de humo negro se elevaban por todos lados y se perdían en la densa niebla que había caído sobre la Montaña, cómo queriendo cubrir lo que había sucedido en el grueso manto de la noche.

Shaka se colocó a su derecha y le aferró el pantalón para no caer, Shura, Afrodita y el bebé Sin Nombre se quedaron viendo en una expresión difícil de descifrar las oscuras estelas de tufo negro que apestaban a madera, acero y carne quemada.

Detrás de ellos los demás bebés también miraban el terrible espectáculo de su hogar medio quemado. Camus se apoyaba en la pared de la entrada de la base, ya puesto en pie, a su lado Milo sostenido sobre sus cuartos traseros miraba con ojos sin su habitual brillo travieso. Mu estaba también de pie detrás de Camus sosteniéndose de su hombro para no desplomarse, los lunares en su frente habían adquirido un tono más oscuro, casi magenta. Aioria estaba encima de Milo, como si éste fuera su asiento personal; aunque esté estaba tan absorto con la escena que no rechistó.

Aquella noche, algo se había fracturado en el interior de los bebés. La primera cicatriz de sus duras vidas se había formado en sus almas. Aioros, Saga y Shaka habían conseguido el despertar del cosmo y probado el primero de sus poderes. Como el romper de una ola en la playa y las aguas anegando la arena, la primera cuarteadura de la barrera que separaba la naturaleza humana y su destino como Santos de Oro se había forjado, esculpido y esmaltado.

.

.

.

* * *

**Santa Croce y Castello** Distritos de Venecia


	26. La Sombra del llanto

**Capítulo 26**

"La Sombra del llanto"

.

.

.

-"No puedo Saga"- jadeó Aioros.

-"¡Vamos! No podemos dejarnos desmayar ahora, después de todo lo que hemos soportado…"-

-"Lo dice quien se pasó la mitad de la noche durmiendo panza arriba…"-

-"Como sea… anda no seas pesado. Tenemos que llevarnos a los demás al patio y ver que es lo que podemos hacer"-

-"¿Estás loco? ¡No sabemos si quedó algún enemigo ahí arriba!"- Aioros recuperó un poco de su consciencia medio ahogada entre los eventos de aquella noche de locura.

-"Puedes estar seguro Aioros, que simplemente _sé_ que no hay enemigo alguno"- le espetó Saga con acento que no admitía réplica, su amigo se bamboleó un poco antes de conseguir ponerse de pie él solo.

-"Está bien"- le concedió

-"Espera… ¿me estás dando la razón? "- Saga no cabía en su asombro.

-"No.. es que, bueno de algún modo yo también lo _sé_"-

Muy poco sabían sobre la naturaleza del cosmos pues su maestro oficial no poseía uno, el único que podía impartir enseñanzas sobre eso era el patriarca, cuyas múltiples ocupaciones hasta ahora, no le habían permitido ilustrar a los pequeños Santos sobre aquello. Pero la realidad era… que ambos niños habían traspasado la delgada pared que conectaba su cerebro con la energía cósmica en el transcurso de aquella batalla, como la aguja penetra la tela y el rayo del sol el cristal.

-"Bueno… ¿puedes caminar solo?"- Saga reanudó la conversación.

Por toda respuesta Aioros lo empujó y caminó un par de veces hacia delante, dando la espalda a Saga quien no pudo ver el cómico gesto de dolor de su amigo al morderse la lengua para ahogar el quejido que estaba a punto de lanzar.

-"Bien ahora con los niños, tú te llevarás a…"- Saga empezó a hablar mientras se giraba para ver a los bebés, pero se quedó de una pieza cuando vió que los pequeños Santos llegaban caminando hasta donde se encontraban ellos, a trompicones y trastabillando entre las piedras… pero poco a poco iban avanzando, Shura casi había dominado la técnica seguido del bebé Sin Nombre que miraba ceñudo a Afrodita, pues éste le tironeaba del brazo para hacerlo retrasarse y llegar él primero hasta Saga.

Shaka venía poco menos que guiando a Aioria a cuyos hombros se enganchaba Mu para evitar quedarse atrás o caer irremisiblemente.

Los últimos eran Camus y Milo, no porque alguno de los dos careciera de habilidad, sino porque a Milo le agradaba mucho ir a su ritmo y obligaba a su compañero a seguirle, a Camus eso le fastidiaba pues apenas le adelantara dos o tres pasos, su amigo se ponía a gruñir o le pescaba los cabellos aturquesados.

Aioros se enterneció con aquella graciosa fila india de diminutas personas y Saga dijo con media sonrisa:

-"Bueno, mis días de llenarme la cara de babas terminaron…"-

-"¡Oh vamos! No era tan malo… por mi parte pienso seguirlos cargando hasta que cumplan-"-

-"¿15 años?"-

-"O más"- ambos niños rieron, sin embargo los dos sabían que la alegría de que los niños caminasen se vería opacada tan pronto llegaran al patio, como la luz de sol es cubierta por **la sombra de **la luna durante un eclipse y los bellos colores del mundo adquieren un mortecino gris semejante a la palidez de un cadáver.

Por su parte, ahora que sabía que sus compañeros más cercanos estaban bien y a pesar de darse cuenta de que debía ir al patio… no podía por menos que pensar en su gemelo. Al pasar de largo lo que solía ser la entrada a la zona de las cabañas se quedó viendo el sitio donde estaba su casita, la cual había desaparecido para dar lugar a un montón de desvencijados maderos negruzcos que despedían finas fumarolas de humo.

Saga se situó en una roca saliente desde donde se podía ver varios puntos de aquella zona y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la escasa cantidad de cabañas a las que no había alcanzado el fuego, luego miro hacia los demás que venían por el sendero lleno de sangre seca… Aioros parecía una de ésas gallinas de corral que llevan atrás a sus polluelos, el Santo de Géminis se aguantó una risita y contempló el débil sol de aquella mañana invernal en el Santuario, cuya neblina competía con la misma bruma de la tristeza que amenazaba con congelar la tibia sangre en las venas de la Orden Guerrera y Amazona, pero al mismo tiempo murmuró:

-"Kanon ¿dónde estás?"-

.

.

* * *

.

Mirra se levantó con mucho esfuerzo para tratar de detener junto con Febo, a Dhenes.

El guerrero parecía haber perdido la cabeza pues golpeaba con las manos desnudas uno de los pocos cadáveres que habían quedado de la carnicería dantesca perpetrada por los imponentes dragones de Libra, los puños de Dhenes chorreaban sangre y su rostro también estaba manchado.

-"Dhenes, ya basta. No puede sentir nada"-

Mirra solo podía ver las espaldas de su compañero que profería gemidos de bestia herida, se aproximó tratando de sumergir su propio sufrimiento por la pérdida de Lygian en el fondo de su alma para poder ayudar a Dhenes, Febo trataba de detenerle las manos pero el soldado en su ardiente locura, quemante como el mismo sol le tiró un puñetazo a la cara que le rompió el labio; apenas Mirra vió aquello gritó desesperada a Värux, el corpulento guerrero se acercó corriendo y tomó violentamente a Dhenes entre sus manos, éste trató de zafarse pero el poderoso agarre de su compañero no le dejó, Värux tuvo que medio estrangularlo para que se calmase.

-"Dhenes, tranquilízate, todos están muertos"- dijo Febo en tono apaciguador, pero mientras él hablaba Mirra notó que los hombros de Dhenes se convulsionaban, rodeó a Värux para poder ver el rostro de su amigo… y el semblante de aquel hombre, por lo regular tranquilo y razonable le rompió el corazón y dejó salir las traicioneras lágrimas que había procurado guardarse hasta vertirlas ante la Gran Estatua de piedra de Atena, las saladas gotas corrieron por la superficie de su plateada máscara pintándola como dos hilillos de transparente cristal, pues Dhenes también lloraba como un chiquillo que se ha perdido en medio de la noche y no sabe hacia dónde es el camino, violentos sollozos sacudían su alma y lo único que pudo proferir fue:

-"Nereo… ellos… mataron… a Nereo…"-

El oírle pronunciar ésas palabras fue como un chaparrón de frías aguas para todos, las cejas de Värux se arquearon en dolorosa expresión y soltando a Dhenes quien se derrumbó sobre el suelo, sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas corrieron. Mirra **lloraba** aún más fuerte. Febo se mordía los temblones labios tratando de impedir que las tristes gotas asomaran por su rostro, detrás del cuarteto, Eko y Daphne que también se habían acercado a tratar de ayudar a Dhenes, sollozaban en silencio.

Lygian y ahora, Nereo… aquella noche se había llevado preciadas joyas de la Montaña.

.

.

Dohko se retiró caminando como autómata hacia el altar de la Gran Estatua, pues el tabernáculo era de uso exclusivo del Patriarca, parecía tener la mente en las nubes; Talina decidió dejarle solo porque sabía y podía llegar a comprender a pesar de su corta edad comparada con la del Maestro de los Cinco Picos, el enorme dilema moral que ahora se desarrollaba en la cabeza del Santo de Oro, pues de no haber llegado en su socorro y desatado su legión de letales dragones, seguramente todos habrían sucumbido; ella misma podría haber perdido algo más que su vida pero, costó la existencia de aquellos miserables que simplemente no conocían la grandeza del Santuario y que por ignorancia, se atrevían a tal blasfemia… no sabían que profanaban el recinto de la diosa que daría su misma divinidad si de salvarles se tratase. Talina sabía muy bien que la inconsciencia y torpeza de los hombres (sin importar donde hubiesen nacido) era la principal causa de todas sus desdichas, así había sido en la época de Solimán, el rey sarraceno de la Edad Media que invadió el Santuario en las llamadas Batallas del Perjurio; así también ocurrió a mediados del siglo XVIII cuando toda la provincia del Assam en la India se rebeló contra el pequeño cuartel de la Orden local de Guerreros y Amazonas por haber "secuestrado" de su hogar hacía unos años, al invidente y pequeño Santo de Virgo de ése entonces; asesinándolos cruelmente para después marchar contra el Santuario, pero nunca lograron atravesar el Nepal (Talina sospechaba que los sobrevivientes de Lemuria habían tenido parte en aquella lid).

La capitana le vió marchar sin siquiera poder dedicarle una palabra de cariño, pues el anciano Santo había sido como un segundo padre para ellos después del Santo Patriarca, no le veían tan seguido como al principio pero siempre quedaban los dulces recuerdos de sus visitas y sus consejos.

.

.

-"¿Qué es ésa luz?"-

-"¿Cuál?"-

-"¡Esa! Que es como una flama"-

-"Se parece a…"-

-"¿Será posible?"-

Todos los soldados y amazonas se arracimaron contra el borde del acantilado para ver mejor a lo que se refería la pareja de amazonas que le vió primero. Talina también lo hizo y casi sintió su corazón brincar en su pecho al reconocer la diminuta forma de cosmo que el papa adoptaba al ir y venir de la Colina Estrella…

La flama no se detuvo en su sitio habitual, sino que penetró en la villa, dirigiéndose hacia la Gran Estatua de Atena, los guerreros vieron su recorrido y se precipitaron cual tromba con dirección a su encuentro pero la robusta silueta de Talina se los impidió, su voz ronca que parecía salir desde el fondo de una caverna se hizo oír entre el vocerío que le conminaba a apartarse:

-"¡Escuchen todos!"- exclamó –"Su Santidad ha tomado el mismo rumbo del Maestro y francamente, viendo lo ocurrido creo que por ahora es mejor dejarles solos. Mientras tanto… procuraremos limpiar éste lugar para no seguir ofendiendo a Atena; ¡Los guerreros! Ocúpense de apilar todo lo que quede del enemigo debajo del arco antes de la Senda de las Rosas, las amazonas tomaremos a nuestros muertos y los acomodaremos para darles digna sepultura, quiero que el pelotón de las arqueras que queden vayan a preparar el cementerio, no es necesario que al terminar guarden todo… tal vez el Día de Los Caídos se adelante… una docena de ustedes organícese para lavar el suelo de éste lugar, luego tendremos tiempo de lamentar a nuestros propios muertos ¡vamos a trabajar!"-

Los soldados se apresuraron a cumplir las órdenes, ansiosos de que el agotamiento y la distracción en su trabajo anularan de algún modo la conmoción y dolor en sus almas, pues querían hacer todo menos pensar, de cualquier manera, a eso se habían comprometido, dieron su vida entera al servicio de los demás y debían demostrar con cada gesto de sus vidas que el juramento que habían hecho al entrar en la Orden, no eran solo palabras vanas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-"Sí, voy a darte un sermón"- dijo Shion sin alterarse –"O sea que ya puedes borrar de tu cara ésa expresión de hombre virtuoso amigo"-

-"¿Tú crees que la tengo Shion?"- replicó Dohko con aspereza –"En verdad creo que en éstos momentos mi rostro no es más que el de una calavera vacía"-

Ambos hombres estaban frente a frente, detrás de ellos, más allá de la noble esfinge del casco de Atena, el amanecer rompió en el Santuario…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gracias a **Helena Hibiki, Sanathos Ananke, Lilus de Geminis, PrincessVirgo, Scorpius no Camus, Yami Yue07, arcee93 **y **tomoechan100 **por haber puesto mi fic entre sus favoritos, de verdad que me ponen muy contenta el saber que les agrada.

Gracias también (y de nuevo si aplica) a **PrincessVirgo, Sanathos Ananke, Scorpius Camus, Yami Yue07, arcee93, iiNeaPoliTan, ** e **itachisgirlfrien08** por seguir el fic, sé que últimamente no he sido muy constante, pero debido a mi explotación laboral jajaja, esto es lo más que puedo hacer. De verdad, doy lo mejor que puedo. ;)


	27. Uvas para desayunar

**Capítulo 27**

"Uvas para desayunar"

.

.

.

-"Dohko…"-

-"No, Shion tú escúchame"- Dohko negó con la cabeza y giró su pequeña persona para encarar la alta figura de su amigo, con aspecto mucho más majestuoso con el áureo casco adquiriendo brillo conforme subía el sol y la nívea túnica oscilando en la brisa matutina.

-"Ayer, apenas se ocultó el sol… me sentí inquieto y me apresuré en venir"- la voz del Santo de Libra se había pigmentado de aflicción, como los nubarrones de la tormenta ocultan la luz del día–"Y cuando llegué aquí… visualicé lo que esos criminales habían hecho con los guerreros y las amazonas a lo largo de toda la Gran Escalinata y perdí la cabeza, fue como si nunca hubiera sentido ésa rabia y algo se rompió en mi interior, como si la vieja concha de mi corazón se hubiera resquebrajado, tal vez fue eso, o mi misma cordura, o ambas cosas, lo único cierto es que desoí la voz de a quien he jurado amor eterno y desboqué mi poder sobre aquellos miserables. Pues tú ya has sentido lo que ha sucedido en éste lugar Shion, y sabes la diferencia en el comportamiento del sabio y del necio, del insensato y del recto, porque la misma Atena nos develó el secreto la última vez que vimos la luz de su mirada. Y supimos también que el corazón del Santo proyecta su camino pero Atena dirige sus pasos, entonces su ira anuncio es de muerte, pero su sabiduría debe aplacarle, porque el semblante alegre de un Santo de Oro significa vida y su favor es como nube de lluvia primaveral, pues se sabe que dará su vida misma por la de otros. El corazón del sabio es maestro de su boca, de sus labios crece la doctrina… "- por un momento parecía que Dohko hacía ésas reflexiones más para sí mismo que como una forma de justificación ante su mejor amigo.

-"El hombre sosegado…"- comenzó a decir Shion acercándose al frágil cuerpo de su amigo, Dohko era alguien muy tozudo pero bajo ésa careta de estoicidad se escondían los verdaderos sentimientos y Shion sabía cómo aquel anciano estaba sufriendo porque, a pesar de haber tomado la decisión, hasta cierto punto correcta, dejó que su odio lo dominase; algo inaceptable en un Santo de Oro –"… es superior al valiente, y el que es señor de sí vale más que el conquistador de una ciudad. Porque amigo, quien absuelve a un reo y quien condena a un justo son abominables a ojos de la diosa, pero tú no has hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro y por eso debes estar tranquilo pues, ¿de qué sirve en manos del insensato la plata? ¿podrá acaso comprar sabiduría, ya que no posee entendimiento? Quien busca riñas ama la inmundicia; el corazón perverso no halla dicha, y la lengua dolorosa se acarrea calamidad"- Shion se arrodilló junto a Dohko, puso las manos en la cabeza y se retiró el casco dejándolo sobre el suelo, sus ojos se perdieron en los de su amigo, mirándose intensamente, ni siquiera parpadeaban, pues tal era el conocimiento mutuo que habían desarrollado durante aquellos siglos que muchas veces sólo les bastaba verse de aquel modo para volcar ésa comprensión en el otro.

-"Un amigo ama en todo tiempo…"- musitó Dohko acercándose a Shion.

-"…Es un hermano nacido para tiempos adversos"- murmuró Shion.

Como si ésa fuera la gota que derramara el vaso, aquellos hombres que habían resistido los embates del tiempo se abrazaron sin desesperación, con calma y paz… pues hacía tiempo que su mismo patriarca, Sage, les había dicho aquella frase en ése mismo lugar, al lado de todos sus antiguos compañeros.

.

.

* * *

.

Aioros se adelantó un poco para otear lo que sucedía en el patio y se regresó corriendo con Saga quien iba caminando al ritmo de los niños más pequeños.

-"¡Saga!"- le murmuró Aioros nada más llegar a su lado.

-"¡Ya te dije que no voy a cargarlos para llegar más rápido!"-

-"¿Quién te está pidiendo éso?"-

-"¡Tú hace un rato!"-

-"Ahora no tonto, escucha"- Aioros hizo que su amigo se detuviera, los bebés hicieron lo mismo y se les quedaron viendo extrañados por aquella pausa, pues les habían obligado a andar a la carrera desde que salieron de la base.

-"No podemos llevarlos al patio, están recogiendo cuerpos apilándolos en montones, alineándolos otros y lavando la sangre, sería demasiado traumático"-

-"¿Y qué otra idea tienes genio? Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que vayan a hacer lo mismo a donde estaban las cabañas…"-

-"Lo sé por eso haremos esto: te los llevarás por atrás de la villa hasta las cocinas limpiarás un poco y tendrás que darles de desayunar con lo que encuentres por ahí"- indicó Aioros –"Yo mientras tanto iré a avisar a los demás que estamos bien y que si nos necesitan estaremos en la cocina. Apenas les diga eso, corro a ayudarte"-

-"Ya ¿y después qué?"-

-"Dudo que alguien aquí sepa algo sobre lo que haremos después Saga"- con esas palabras Aioros echó a correr hacia el patio que apestaba a efluvios humanos y jabón de cebo porcino.

Saga torció el gesto, suspiró y girándose para apuntar hacia la parte trasera de la villa exclamó:

-"Bien enanos, iremos por allá…"- dio unos empujoncitos en las espaldas de Shura y Milo quienes miraron con cansino gesto las escaleras que les separaban de su destino.

.

.

Apenas llegaron a la cocina, los niños se derrumbaron en el suelo agotados. Aioria decía:

-"Glu, glu"- abriendo la boquita para apuntarse la garganta.

Shaka quería subirse a un banco, estiraba las manitas para asirse al otro lado del asiento y subir aunque fuera una pierna, al notar que no podría se giró y miró a Saga quien puso los ojos en blanco y sonriendo cargó al chiquillo de rubios cabellos para que el niño acomodase su diminuta humanidad en el banco (que soportaba a guerreros como Värux) que le venía como un trono de gigante. Se giró y casi tropezó con un enorme barril lleno de uvas rojas y a su alrededor había varias huellas de harina.

Saga se cercioró de que todos hubieran llegado y se dirigió a la bodega… a la cual de algún modo las llamas también habían alcanzado. Realmente no había nada comible en aquel lugar, todo tenía un fuerte olor a almizcle y aserrín quemado, un costal cuyo contenido estaba desperdigado contra la parte trasera de la puerta era todo lo que quedaba, el niño tomó una de las patatas y la aferró entre los delgados dedos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"- musitaba apretando los dientes.

Pero el ruido de golpes y puñetazos le obligó a volver a la realidad, salió de la bodega extrañado y giró la cara en una mueca de fastidio.

Milo y Afrodita se repartían patadas y golpes con verdadera furia de vez en vez pasaban junto a Camus que aprovechaba para ayudar a su amigo y propinaba una floja patada a la regordeta pantorrilla del Santo de Piscis; Saga se apresuró a separarlos.

-"¡Quietos!"- dijo retorciéndoles las orejas, haciéndolos chillar de dolor luego les soltó y exclamó –"¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¡Bastante quehacer hay por aquí para que ahora se pongan a pelear-! ¡No te duermas Mu!"- el aludido solo reconoció la sílaba que era su nombre y abrió los enorme iris verdes con espanto.

Saga se sorbió la nariz y se frotó los ojos ¿qué podía hacer? A pesar de ser un Santo, seguía siendo un niño, un niño huérfano que buscaba a su gemelo y estaba en aquella desvencijada cocina con una decena de bebés dando lata.

-"Saga"- le había dicho una vez Lygian hacía 4 años, pues la amazona había sido la primera en cuidarle aunque después asignaron a Dhenes y llegó Camus –"Nunca pienses que eres huérfano porque es el primer paso a la soledad más absoluta, piensa en cambio que tienes una familia, mucho más grande de lo que nadie se atrevería a soñar, una familia que traspasa continentes y existe desde antes que nada, una familia que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, no imagines pues, sino ten la certeza de que nuestra diosa es tu compañera, es todo lo que tú quieres que sea porque es la que mejor te conoce; puede ser tu amiga, tu madre, tu hermana o la más fina de las amantes; y te escuchará aunque tú no lo creas, porque eres uno de sus doce preciados elegidos, un Santo de Oro. Pocas personas aquí tienen ése importante título, ni siquiera yo lo ostento. No te preocupes, Saga siempre nos tendremos unos a otros"-

El Santo de Géminis se animó, era verdad… había elegido ver a Atena como su madre y decidió por su cosmo, ver el vaso de su vida medio lleno, en lugar de medio vacío.

-"Enanos"- anunció, consiguiendo la atención de aquellos pequeños que en ése y muchos sentidos eran sus hermanos, tal vez mucho más que Kanon…

-"No"- pensó corrigiéndose, nadie era como Kanon –"¡Hoy hay **uvas para desayunar**!"-

.

* * *

.

.

-"Así que estaremos ahí, bajaremos al cementerio al anochecer"- dijo Aioros a sus guardianes, arrancándoles un suspiro de alivio, el saber que sus preciados protegidos estaban a salvo, dándoles un rayo de luz en la oscuridad.

Talina escuchó todo atentamente, por fin buenas noticias, además de la vuelta del papa. También era gratificante observar los rostros de sus subalternos animados por lo que les había comunicado Aioros, necesitarían todo el ánimo posible en los días venideros. Observó al pequeño Santo de Sagitario alejarse hacia las cocinas.

-"Talin,a ya está todo listo. También les hemos vertido la brea"- Gesphare se acercó a la enmascarada mujer.

-"Bien, esperen un poco para encender el fuego. Tenemos que ir a adecentar la zona que atacaron en las cabañas, de modo que vamos hacia allá. Indica también a los soldados de la Gran Escalinata que deben ir a cerciorarse de que en sus respectivas Sendas no quede ningún hostil, los cuerpos pueden quemarlos ahí mismo… nuestros difuntos deben traerlos aquí"-

-"Como digas"-

-"¡Espera!"- Talina recordó algo, algo que no creía poder perdonar con facilidad –"Vayan a la armería y lleven con ustedes varios juegos de máscaras nuevas y cubran con ellas los rostros desnudos de las amazonas que encuentren en su camino. Y recuerden que del amor a Atena… nace el perdón"-

-"Talina"- le interrumpió Gesphare –"Tal vez llegue un día en que podamos encontrarle un sentido a todo esto pero por ahora… por favor deja que lloremos como si no hubiera un mañana"- el soldado la saludó con marcial gesto y se retiró.

-"Lo sé Gesphare"- musitó Talina con los labios temblando, tratando de contener las lágrimas –"Lo sé, porque es normal… pero lo nuestro no es ser normales, nunca lo ha sido"- pensó mirando la estatua de su amada diosa.

.

* * *

.

.

Gesphare se fue rumbo a la Gran Escalinata con una veintena de hombres y amazonas, que cargaban con las máscaras nuevas como si fueran un preciado tesoro. Uno a uno fueron descendiendo los templos del Zodíaco contemplando escenas que hicieron su sangre hervir y aunque creían que sus lágrimas se habían secado, no podían por menos que entristecerse… las amazonas eran quienes estaban más afectadas, sus rostros cubiertos por la argéntea máscara hacían difícil ver sus expresiones pero sus semblantes convulsos al cubrir los rostros de sus compañeras caídas, las hacían parecer más indefensas que nunca, semejantes a dulces chiquillas perdidas en el desierto, los soldados se acuclillaban junto a ellas para rodearlas con los brazos y ayudarlas a seguir adelante, los más corpulentos se encargaban de subir los cuerpos hasta la villa del Patriarca y los demás apilaban los cadáveres de los enemigos para prenderles fuego y continuar con su fúnebre comitiva por las Casas de la eclíptica solar. Gesphare no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no había ningún rodoriano entre los muertos, pues todos llevaban en las armas el escudo de su respectiva ciudad, pero no vió el Partenón griego que era el blasón de Rodorio en ninguna espada, estandarte o lanza. Fue entonces cuando...

Estaban en la Senda de Aries cuando aquello sucedió.

Se oyó un sonido masivo de pasos y pisadas de cascos equinos por las piedras y pastos… la fuerza élite del Santuario había llegado, flanqueado por todo el pueblo de Rodorio, los cuáles mantenían la vista en el suelo.

Tal vez Leandro, el comandante del ejército del Santuario sus guerreros y amazonas habían mantenido su propia batalla.

* * *

**Leandro** Jefe de todas las tropas del Santuario, en jerarquía solo le debe cuentas a Shion. Su subalterna directa es Talina

Me ha quedado un gusanito desde el capítulo pasado ¿si se entiende el fic?, es que con tanto personaje luego uno la riega, jajaja.

¡Gracias!


	28. Una estrella que cae

**Capítulo 28**

"Una estrella que cae"

.

.

.

Nunca ojos en el Santuario habían visto aquello u oído las palabras que salieron de la boca de Leandro en aquel amanecer rompiente… su voz, fría y cortante como la tormenta invernal rajó la atmósfera defensiva que había envuelto a la decena de soldados.

-"Gesphare"- saludó con despego –"Apártate del camino"- dijo con imperioso tono de voz.

-"A nosotros también nos gusta verte de nuevo, Leandro"- murmuró una amazona irónicamente. Gesphare dio un paso al frente y saludó

-"Bienvenido señor, claro que le dejo el paso. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar pasar a hostiles en este suelo sagrado"-

-"Conozco el protocolo mejor que tú Karasläo"- Leandro empleaba el apellido de alguien cuando estaba realmente irritado –"Y como tu superior te ordeno que te apartes y nos dejes pasar a todos"-

Gesphare no tuvo más remedio, una cosa era estar acostumbrado a los modales de hielo del comandante, nada parecidos a los de Talina; y otra muy diferente era dejar pasar a aquellos alborotadores y asesinos indirectos… Leandro era desagradable y difícil de tratar pero no era ningún traidor ¿qué estaba pensando?

Sin embargo, cuando los rodorianos pasaron junto a él vió que muchos tenían los ojos enrojecidos, otros el semblante avergonzado y los demás estaban francamente aterrorizados, como si de pronto les fuera a salir de algún rincón alguien dispuesto a cortarles la garganta.

-"Karasläo"- exclamó Leandro antes de marchar al frente de la comitiva –"Termina lo que sea que estés haciendo aquí y luego subirás con el resto de tu compañía"-

-"¿Les dejará adentrarse en la Gran Escalinata?"-

Leandro no contestó.

-"Sé que no me importa señor"- dijo Gesphare decidido a expresar su punto de vista, a pesar de que la gélida mirada de Leandro le taladrase –"Pero recuerde que es orden directa de Atena no dejar penetrar al enemigo en su recinto sagrado, de modo que franquear la entrada a esos sujetos, sería una grave ofensa sino se han arrepentido"- el comandante se le quedó mirando sin inmutarse.

-"No olvides mis órdenes"- fue su seca respuesta y se marchó en la grupa de su caballo sin decir nada más, su pelotón le seguía y los guerreros que estaban en la vereda no pudieron hacer menos que verlos entrar en su hogar, hasta que una amazona detuvo su negra montura al lado del montículo donde estaba Gesphare y descendiendo del caballo le dedicó una burlona reverencia.

-"¿Cómo estás hermanito?"- la guerrera se incorporó, su rubia y brillante cabellera tenía como adorno una pluma de cuervo que le otorgaba un aire tribal; su andar, casi como si se pavoneara por el mundo, nada tenía en común con los ademanes sobrios y aunque rudos, elegantes, de las otras amazonas. Su aspecto no inspiraba respeto y solemnidad como el de Eko o Daphne, sino que era insinuante y en cierto modo seductor; su máscara no ayudaba pues en lugar de otorgarle dignidad y porte, con sus contoneos y parloteos banales era como si no la llevase puesta.

Gesphare miró a la recién llegada casi con asco.

-"Hola Kit"- dijo como si hablarle le costara un tremendo esfuerzo, pues Kitnalä era su hermanastra mayor.

A Gesphare le había costado años de trabajo el demostrarle a su nueva familia que no era ni remotamente parecido a aquella mujer, y con el tiempo la Orden Guerrera empezó a aceptar al soldado, rechazando a su pariente

-"¿Por qué se ha metido aquí?"- preguntó Dhenes una noche que platicaban junto al pozo –"No está hecha para ésta vida"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

Dhenes le miró como si fuera una especie de enfermo mental y después señaló a su hermanastra, que se admiraba en la lisa y reflejante superficie del reverso de un escudo.

-"Por eso... no siente ninguna clase de apego por lo que una amazona representa"-

-"¡Bien!"- le concedió Gesphare –"Lo sé, incluso he intentado que entablara amistad con Lygian o con Mirra, pero me han mandado a paseo muy cortésmente. La verdad no sé qué hacer con ella"-

-"Pfff"- se burló Dhenes –"Tú no tienes que hacer nada con ella, no eres su padre; más bien que va a hacer ella consigo misma cuando se dé cuenta de que la vida de una guerrera y las cremas humectantes no congenian. Tan siquiera ¿no le explicaste que los perfumes se quedan afuera y son sustituidos por sudor y vendas en los cayos?"-

-"¡Bah! ¿tú crees que me oyó?"-

De algún modo Kit se había hecho parte de la fuerza de Leandro y desde entonces se ausentaba con regularidad del Santuario, y Gesphare gozaba de un poco de paz.

Kit revoloteó a su lado y se puso a contarle las maravillas del Cáucaso y a quejarse de que el sol había quemado demasiado la piel de su rostro (¿Quién rayos se lo iba a querer ver para que se preocupase así?), que Leandro los obligó a regresar cabalgando día y noche, que alguien la empujó…etc.

-"Kit"- la cortó Gesphare sin miramientos –"Éste no es el momento ni el lugar para estar diciendo tonterías, hemos pasado por una situación muy difícil y no estoy de ánimo para aguantarte de modo que…"- el hombre señaló el caballo como indicando a Kitnalä que se largase con su equino.

-"Phare"- dijo ella en tono zalamero, pero su hermano ya le daba la espalda mientras vertía agua sobre el primer tramo de escaleras de la Senda para lavar la sangre. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano hacía, la voz de Kit se ahogó en su garganta

-"Así que fue tan malo como nos lo imaginamos…"-

-"Bueno pero… ¿tú que crees que es una invasión?"- Gesphare se desesperó –"Si creías que nos iban a pedir amablemente que les entregáramos nuestra casa estás muy equivocada Kitnalä; vinieron y masacraron a cuantos pudieron hasta que el Maestro de los Cinco Picos…"-

-"¿El Maestro está aquí…?"- Kit se sorprendió

_-"¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso si te estoy diciendo que han matado a muchos de nosotros?"- _se dijo su hermanastro

-"S,i está aquí, y si creías que seguir éste camino era una vida sin incomodidade,s te equivocaste Kit"- ella tragó saliva –"Y luego viene tu jefe y les abre la puerta a ésos revolucionarios violadores tan campante, llevándolos hasta la misma villa, en la cual no estuvo para proteger…"- Gesphare no sabía si reír o llorar

-"Phare…"- Kitnalä trató de explicar lo que ellos habían hecho en Rodorio antes de poder subir a la Montaña, bueno… más bien lo que sus compañeros habían hecho, porque ella permaneció sentada en la grupa de su caballo mirando asustada a los demás; se supone que era su familia… así había sido lo que le habían enseñado, debía protegerlos como ellos lo hacían con ella, pero… estaba demasiado acobardada

–"¿Qué haces aquí Kit?"- preguntó Gesphare

-"Hablando conti-"-

-"NO-, me refiero a porque hiciste juramento de amazona. Ambos sabemos que tú no-"-

-"¡CLARO QUE SÍ!"- se defendió Kitnalä con fiereza –"YO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ"- chilló –"LOGRÉ ENTRAR EN LA LEGIÓN ÉLITE Y TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE PUEDO SER UNA AMAZONA. NO TE ENGAÑES PENSANDO QUE-"-

-"Kit…"- su hermanastro menor posó la mano sobre su hombro, Kitnalä bajó los puños que tenía crispados frente al pecho –"Eso tienes que demostrártelo a ti misma y a Atena… dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?"-

Kitnalä retrocedió arredrada, pues no podía recordar ésa ocasión. Las noches en que todos se reunían frente a la Gran Estatua de piedra de Atena a orar, ella se ponía a pensar en qué aretes usaría al día siguiente, qué fragancia, qué color de pluma… hacía todo menos hablar con quien se suponía, era el centro de la vida que había escogido… bueno, en realidad Atena debía ser el centro de la existencia de todos, pero el Santuario ponía un especial ahínco en ése aspecto.

-"Lo suponía…"- la acusó Gesphare –"La única que engaña aquí… eres tú y a ti misma Kit. Simplemente no es tu destino estar aquí, tu estrella es distinta a la mía… puedes irte, recuerda que nunca es tarde, vete… aquí no es tu lugar"-

Kit ahuecó su melena, como si fuera una leona al ataque y exclamó antes de auparse y galopar para alcanzar a su campaña.

-"¡Mi lugar está en donde yo elija Gesphare Karasläo! Si me equivoco es mi error, no el tuyo; déjame en paz y mete tu nariz en lo que te importa"-

Gesphare la miró alejarse, no se iba a rebajar a gritonear como ella en la Senda de Aries, se puso a tallar la piedra y mientras el agua y jabón corrían peldaños abajo pensó en lo que le había dicho su hermanastra:

-"Puede que sea tu vida y sea tu problema si te equivocas Kitnalä. Pero mucho me temo que arrastres el buen nombre de muchos de nosotros a tu hoyo como sigas así… "- los guerreros y amazonas volvían de hacer su trabajo, ya era hora de volver a subir la Montaña. –"Ésa clase de argumentos solo funcionan con gente que no tiene a nadie que se ocupe de ella, o que les importe un bledo lo que suceda con ésa persona. Pero aquí en el Santuario… todos vamos en la misma barca, o flotamos o nos hundimos… No hay medias tintas Kit, con Atena todo es definitivo: o recoges con ella o desparramas, o la amas o la odias, estás con Ella o en su contra"-

El guerrero y su compañía decidieron usar los atajos para llegar más rápido a la parte superior de la Montaña. Pasaba poco más del mediodía cuando todos se colocaron en corro alrededor del patio; en el centro de la gran plazoleta estaba Leandro con semblante inexpresivo y al frente de los rodorianos, que formaban un círculo y miraban hacia todos lados menos a la imponente personalidad delante de ellos, una elevada y esbelta figura revestida de suave terciopelo negro y casco deslumbrador, estaba en lo alto de la tarima al frente de la villa, les miraba con una indulgencia que les resultaba mucho más hiriente que la punta de miles de flechas. No podían por menos que reconocer en toda el aura que emanaba de aquella persona, que no era otro que el Santo Patriarca.

A su derecha había un anciano de blancos cabellos que portaba una túnica oriental color negro, fija a su cintura por una ancha banda dorada, y cosa extraña… junto a él había también una serie de niños, acomodados en la escalinata sobre la felpuda alfombra roja.

Eran, tal vez unos once, vestidos también de negro y los más pequeños iban sin calzado, no así los dos más grandes que a lo sumo apenas alcanzaban la década, sus pies estaban cubiertos por gruesos botines oscuros y portaban túnicas del mismo estilo que el anciano a su izquierda, sólo que las bandas de su cintura eran de distinto color. La del chico más alto cuyos cabellos competían con el tono violáceo de las nubes de la noche era morado oscuro, muy distinta al rojo deslumbrante de la sangre, color de banda que portaba el otro niño de melena más corta y marrón. Los ojos de ambos niños despedían destellos de antipatía hacia el soldado del Santuario que los había guiado hasta allí.

Las bandas de los niños más pequeños parecían un relámpago de colores que adquiría finura por la sobria combinación con el negro; acomodados en tres escalones miraban calmadamente a la concurrencia. Los tres niños de la parte alta alternaban miradas entre el papa y el anciano, uno tenía la banda color púrpura a juego con su pelo color lila, el siguiente era rubio con banda amarilla, otro era una versión en miniatura del chico de cabellos marrones, su banda competía con el naranja del cielo en el crepúsculo. En la fila debajo de ellos había otros tres bebés, uno parecía ser el mayor, con el pelo y la banda color verde bosque; los otros dos estaban recargados uno en el otro como si aquello fuera lo único importante en su vida y al igual que su compañero, sus bandas y el color de sus respectivos cabellos combinaban siendo el de la izquierda de un intenso turquesa y el del otro color azul medianoche.

Los últimos dos niños estaban quietos mirándoles, uno era el bebé más bonito que jamás habían visto con una banda color coral oscuro, y el otro cuya banda era de tono azul rey como el mar que rompía en la lejana playa.

* * *

-"Su Santidad"- comenzó a decir Leandro con voz grave y solemne, como si solamente se hallase ante el patriarca. Fue entonces cuando todos pudieron apreciar la venda que le cubría todo el brazo izquierdo en la que había varias manchas de sangre seca –"Antes de presentar informes sobre nuestra misión en la lejana región montañosa del Cáucaso. Pido permiso para aclarar la presencia de éstos individuos en éste recinto central de la preciada Casa de la diosa Sabia y Guerrera"-

La figura del papa alzó una mano blanca con gesto aprobatorio.

-"La legión especial volvió hoy de su misión a tierras balcánicas, unas horas antes de que amaneciera divisamos la llamada Montaña del Santuario del Valle de la Sagrada Acrópolis Ateniense exhalando columnas de humo negro, de modo que apretamos el paso más que nunca, y al pasar por el pueblo de Rodorio nos topamos con una trifulca en un almacén, la cual iba en aumento pues la gente iba a buscar armas a sus hogares y volvía para pelear. Antes de involucrarnos, investigamos los bandos beligerantes y se decubrió que había rodorianos con armadura extranjera peleando junto a su pueblo contra personas de otras ciudades… a juzgar por sus facciones y el escudo de armas que llevaban en la ropa, supimos que eran thimalkianos. Así que bajamos de nuestras monturas para defender a los rodorianos que como Su Santidad sabe, carecen de una armada que les proteja"-

-"Ahora que hemos juntado información al respecto, sabemos que los hostiles a Rodorio apresaron a su gente en aquel almacén sin el conocimiento de sus conciudadano,s que se dirigían a…"- Leandro inspiró hondo para controlarse y no perder el dominio de sí mismo –"que se dirigían… a su destino; cuando por una indiscreción thimalkiana se enteraron del asunto, volvieron sobre sus pasos y trataron de liberar a su gente. Fue entonces cuando la lid se desató, pues los que estaban dentro del almacén se alzaron en protesta y comenzaron a atacar al pequeño ejército que les custodiaba, los rodorianos de fuera se sumaron a los esfuerzos y pudieron liberarles, pero a pesar de su número no eran capaces de terminar con soldados entrenados, fue entonces cuando intervino la legión especial"-

-"Cuando todo acabo y las familias estuvieron en sus hogares, la legión especial se preparó para partir, ya nos retirábamos cuando-"- Leandro fue interrumpido a mitad de su discurso por el empujón de un viejecillo de tez rosada y blanca barba que trató de acercarse al patriarca, pero sin rozar la alfombra carmesí, cayó de rodillas y se oyeron sus huesos crujir, poniendo la frente en el suelo, lavado apenas de la sangre de soldados y amazonas, gritó con una voz portentosa que nadie hubiera imaginado que alguien de edad tan avanzada pudiera tener:

-"¡LO SENTIMOS SU SANTIDAD! ¡LO SENTIMOS TANTO!"- el hombre empezó a gimotear. Aioros y Saga intercambiaron escépticas miradas ¿era posible? ¿era remotamente creíble?

El anciano levantó el rostro, se sorbió la nariz y derramado gruesos lagrimones que se estrellaban contra las piedras, volvió a exclamar

-"NO SABÍAMOS REALMENTE LO QUE PASABA HASTA QUE LO TUVIMOS ENFRENTE Y YA ERA TARDE"- volvió a estampar su frente contra el suelo –"NO SABEMOS COMO DEJAMOS QUE ESTO PASARA-"- el viejecillo alternaba sus desesperados sollozos con su balbuceo de disculpas –"AUNQUE SÉ QUE NUNCA PODREMOS RESARCIR COMPLETAMENTE LO QUE HA PASADO POR FAVOR- POR FAVOR- -¿PODRÍAN TOMAR DE REGRESO TODO LO QUE RODORIO LES EXPROPIÓ? - EL ADORATORIO DE ATENA, LAS TIERRAS DE CULTIVO, LAS OBRAS DE ARTE… TODO, TÓMENLO POR FAVOR-"- al anciano se le ahogó la voz entre sus frases salpicadas de dolor y arrepentimiento, como el viento rompe las rocas de la sólida montaña. Las mujeres que había entre los rodorianos también lloraban.

De pronto un hombre en la multitud, con una espada a la cintura se acercó al hombre y le ayudó a incorporarse mientras le decía con firmeza:

-"Basta jefe, déjeme hacerme caso de las cosas desde aquí"- luego mirando hacia el patriarca, desenfundó la espada y apuntando con ella al cielo, gritó:

-"MIS COMPAÑEROS REBELDES Y YO HEMOS VENIDO AQUÍ A ENTREGAR NUESTRAS VIDAS EN SUS MANOS, POR AQUELLAS QUE ARRANCAMOS DE ÉSTE SAGRADO LUGAR"- el sujeto puso una rodilla en tierra y colocó la espada en posición horizontal sobre sus manos, como haciendo una ofrenda al patriarca, el filo de la espada centelleó a la luz del mediodía como si con su fulgor quisiera mostrar la pureza de su intención suicida.

Los otros hombres que también traían armas, las desenvainaron lo mismo que su capitán. No eran soldados y no estaban ilustrados en el manejo de las armas, no obstante conocían la gravedad de su pecado, y las familias que venían con ellos aceptaban aquella expiación, pues era el justo pago de su omisión.

.

.

-"Tomémoslas entonces"- dijo Leandro, con las aletas de su larga nariz dilatadas.

-"Shion…"- murmuró Dohko mirando a su amigo, pero el aludido no parecía reaccionar.

Algunos guerreros y amazonas se fueron acercando a los arrodillados rodorianos con parsimonia, Mirra tomó la empuñadura de la espada que el joven pandillero y antiguo compañero de Leokano, Erato le ofrecía, la roja cabellera de la amazona relumbraba a la luz del astro en su cenit; mientras en su memoria se formaba la figura de su prima, cómo había cortado sus cabellos, cómo había saltado con aquellos dos miserables por el acantilado, el gigante rompiendo su máscara… luego ella misma gritando su nombre al abismo, oscuro como los suaves cabellos que Lygian había dejado sobre el suelo junto a los trozos de su máscara…

Eko deslizó la punta de la espada por la piel del cuello del rodoriano sin cortarle, a su lado Daphne hacía lo mismo, pensando en Lygian y en Nereo alzaron las espadas; Dhenes y Febo estaban del otro lado del círculo recreando en su mente los días que pasaron junto a sus amigos dando de comer a los bebés, limpiando, cocinando, haciendo la compra, orando a Atena, entrenando… y luchando.

Mirra estaba todo lo triste que nunca había imaginado que estaría, el rodoriano había cerrado los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; detrás de ellos el resto de los ciudadanos rezaban a Atena en resignada y contrita actitud, las mujeres cubrían el rostro de los niños murmurando plegarias a la diosa…

Entonces, al percibir lo que se aproximaba Saga y Aioros se arrojaron sobre sus hermanos más pequeños para cubrirles la cara y tapar lo más que pudieran sus oídos.

-"No vean, no vean"- jadeaba Aioros

Saga se desató la banda y cubrió la mirada de Milo que se empecinaba en ver el patio, diciéndole con voz sedosa:

-"Mírame, mírame…"-

Dohko se acercó corriendo a su amigo

-"Shion… ¡Shion! ¿qué haces? Los vas a…"- pero calló al observar el dilema del Santo Patriarca y una vez más agradeció al Olimpo no estar en sus zapatos, Shion callaba pues confiaba ciegamente en su amada diosa… tenía fe en que sus guerreros tomaran la mejor decisión dejándose guiar por el cosmo de Atena. El papa tenía los puños crispados y bajo el casco se mordía los delgados labios.

-"Shion…"- Dohko susurró su nombre en paternal caricia y el papa cerró los ojos…

.

.

De pronto, la Orden Guerrera y Amazona en el Santuario profirió una gran y potente grito que se oyó como el más desgarrador de los lamentos. Y las espadas y lanzas semejantes a fugaces **estrellas que caen** del cielo a lo largo de las noches del mundo, se precipitaron sobre los cuellos de los rodorianos.

Se oyó un golpe seco y todo acabó.

.

.

* * *

.

Gracias al guest ** shooting star** por su review, que bueno que te guste la historia

Y también gracias a **Melissia** por los comentarios y el follow-click, espero que el fic te esté agradando.

Por último, ¡fiu! Éste fue uno de los capítulos que más trabajo me costó, así que con comentarios espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena ;)


	29. En el nombre de Ella

**Capítulo 29**

"En el nombre de ella"

.

.

.

Saga esperaba escuchar lamentos y sonidos de carne al rasgarse, pero en su lugar solo quedó un silencio sepulcral, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, el mundo dejado de girar y el sol se congelara en medio del cielo.

El muchacho trató de ver el semblante del patriarca y del Anciano Maestro, que aparecían tan quietos y fríos como estatuas en un cementerio cubierto por la nieve.

El chico miró a su mejor amigo a quien gruesas gotas de sudor producto de la ansiedad, se le derramaban por el rostro, ambos estaban abrazados a los niños, de espaldas al patio, tratando de ocultar con su cuerpo y el revuelo de sus oscuras túnicas lo que había sucedido. Aioros respiraba pesadamente, aspiró y cerró los ojos, tomando valor para volverse… fue el primero de los dos en hacerlo, jadeó con la boca entreabierta y las azules pupilas dilatadas, que poco a poco se iban inundando de lágrimas.

-"Se acabó"- se dijo Saga, volviéndose igualmente para descubrir lo ocurrido–"Los han matado y ahora sí que va a ser difícil demostrarle a Kanon que-"-

Las amazonas y soldados que rodeaban a los rodorianos habían cortado el aire con el filo de las lanzas y espadas pero no penetraron ningún cuerpo, el golpe que se había oído era el que Dhenes creó al clavar la lanza en el suelo, ésta quedó fija, enhiesta y reluciente entre las piedras del patio.

-"Nos negamos"- dijo éste con los dientes apretados –"¡ME NIEGO!"-

.

Sendas líneas de salada agua cruzaban la máscara de Mirra, con el arma a centímetros del rostro de Erato… retirándola y gritando la arrojó contra el suelo húmedo.

-"NO QUIERO HACERLO"- chilló tratando de convencerse, con el pecho congestionado por el esfuerzo, jamás había hecho cosa semejante y creía que de un momento a otro caería desplomada sobre las duras piedras, pero se repuso y miró al hombre arrodillado ante ella… ¿realmente no quería hacerlo?

-"NI TODA LA SANGRE DE TU ESTIRPE PAGARÍA LA QUE HEMOS PERDIDO ESTA NOCHE"- bramó escupiendo las palabras, dándose cuenta por muy amargo que le resultase, que el cráter en su alma no se llenaría con la muerte del culpable; tal vez incluso lo harían más profundo, pues había visto la luz centellear en los ojos del Anciano Maestro cuando ésta devoró a los invasores en ése mismo lugar. No quería padecer por aquello… mejor aún, no quería sufrir más de lo necesario.

Mirra se derrumbó de rodillas sobre el suelo escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

Dhenes miró el gesto de su amiga…avanzó y aferró al rodoriano frente a él del brazo, levantándolo violentamente y tomándolo por el cuello de la levita le susurró, con voz tan glacial que el hombre habría retrocedido, de no haber estado como clavado en el suelo por el dolido espíritu de aquel soldado temible, que aquel mediodía le enseñó el poder del dominio sobre sí:

-"Tú vivirás en nombre del hermano que me has arrebatado, vivirás lamentándote por no haber levantado ni uno de tus malditos dedos para salvarlo, vivirás a la sombra de ésta montaña a sabiendas de que tuviste la cobardía suficiente para mancharla con la sangre de hombres y mujeres inocentes, y anegarla por las lágrimas de sus compañeros. Vivirás maldiciéndote a ti mismo dentro de la jaula de tu omisión, y no saldrás de ahí hasta que tu propia vergüenza te libere o tu irresoluta razón te aplaste"- Dhenes soltó al hombre al que le temblaba la boca por el llanto de sus ojos, y fue a situarse de rodillas junto a Mirra.

.

Poco a poco, toda la Orden Guerrera y Amazona de Atena fue haciendo lo mismo… los rodorianos quedaron rodeados por armas desperdigadas en el suelo que los soldados habían abandonado allí considerándolos poca cosa comparado con el dolor que ahora los embargaba.

El papa apretó los dientes y enterró las uñas con tal fiereza en las palmas que rojo líquido se deslizó por sus nudillos. Avanzó unos pasos y bajó de la tarima, de la escalinata, hasta situarse al mismo nivel que sus guerreros, que sus hijos en el cosmo y entonces habló con fuerza de titán, haciéndose oír en las almas de sus inclinados soldados, abrumados por el dolor; en los corazones de los rodorianos empapados de degradación y repugnancia contra sí.

Frío viento invernal se coló entre ellos, haciendo tiritar a los pequeños Santos de Oro que permanecían quietos en su lugar, Aioros cargó a Mu, que se dormía y le balanceó con movimientos rápidos para reanimarle. Saga dejó de nublarle la vista a Milo y se anudó de nuevo su banda en la cintura, el niñito le miró como si el chico estuviese loco y volvió al lado de Camus.

Dohko se quedó en su sitio, puso las manos detrás de la espalda y cerró los ojos.

-"¡Habitantes del pueblo al pie de la Montaña Sagrada!"- vociferó Shion –"Sabríais que lo tengo que deciros, si vuestros padres no hubiesen quemado el adoratorio de la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría. Por ésa misma sabiduría, que no se ha derramado sobre vosotros desde hace décadas, es que habéis caído en éste abismo cuyo suelo clama por la sangre de aquellos a quienes habéis ejecutado con vuestra tibieza"-

-"¿Sabéis acaso que tiene que decir Atena sobre los tibios?"- preguntó Shion citando un discurso de la propia diosa ante sus soldados, justo antes de las Batallas del Perjurio, aquella tarde del año 1530–"¿Sobre los meros espectadores de la vida social que viven sin iniciativa y que su existencia pasa sin pena ni gloria., oportunidades perdidas y tiempo malgastado?"- los rodorianos se encogían a sus palabras, como si les estuviera apedreando

* * *

.

–"_Conozco tus obras, no eres ni frío ni hirviente. ¡Ojalá fueras frío o hirviente! Así, porque eres tibio, y ni hirviente ni frío, voy a vomitarte de mi boca, pues te arrastras en una mediocridad contenta de sí misma_"-

.

.

_-"Dices: Soy rico y de nada tengo necesidad_

_Y no sabes que tú eres desdichado y miserable, y mendigo y ciego y desnudo_

_Te aconsejo que para en verdad enriquecerte_

_Compres de mí, oro acrisolado al fuego y vestidos blancos para que te cubras y no aparezca la vergüenza de tu desnudez, _

_Y oricalco para ungir tus ojos a fin de que veas"-_

_._

_._

_-"Mira que siempre pasa alguien que te puede necesitar a la puerta y golpee_

_Si oyes su voz y abres la puerta, el individuo entrará y cenará contigo, y tu vida tendrá fruto ése día"-_

_._

_._

_-"Pues si tu tibieza rinde fruto entonces verás sangre en tus manos y caerás en las tinieblas_

_Y yo no podré hacer nada por ti, pues no soy diosa de tinieblas_

_Porque el justo no trata de hacer daño al maleante,_

_Que es como cerdo que pisotea las perlas de la Sabiduría que yo doy a manos llenas a quien me lo pidiese_

_Pues la sola presencia del justo es mudo testimonio que le reprocha su maldad"-_

_._

_._

_-"Mis amados no son del mundo,_

_Pues me pertenecen, y yo a ellos_

_Son las joyas de mi trono_

_Y yo les tengo conmigo en el Olimpo"-_

_._

_._

Shion guardó silencio, poco tenía que decir ya.

-"Si vosotros deseáis que el adoratorio de Atena reabra sus puertas en vuestro pueblo, resurgiendo de las cenizas en las que vuestros padres lo sumieron, debéis hacerlo por vuestra cuenta, y el Santuario pondrá a vuestra disposición copia de las crónicas antiguas de Rodorio"- Shion dijo esto último porque los pergaminos originales se habían incinerado junto con el edificio, por suerte el escriba siempre hacía dos registros de uno, de modo que el Santuario no perdía información de la historia de cada lugar en donde hubiese un adoratorio con su respectivo cuartel de la Orden local de Guerreros y Amazonas, Rodorio era el único que no tenía cuartel por su cercanía con la Montaña Sagrada.

De hecho era gracias a las Órdenes locales, y al propio patriarca, que los recién nacidos Santos eran hallados a lo largo del mundo.

Shion se acercó a los rodorianos por un lado y se posicionó en medio de su ejército y el pueblo. Su elevada estatura y espigada silueta contribuía al respeto y en cierto modo, cariño que inspiraba en sus soldados.

-"Se os tenía por vivientes, pero estabais muertos"- dijo con rudeza –"Estabais inertes y sin vida al rechazar la mano amiga que se os tendía desde éste lugar. Pero ahora yo os perdono como os han indultado las almas de mi ejército"- Shion se alzaba con porte majestuoso ante el anciano jefe de la villa que elevó la vista cuando el borde de la negra túnica del patriarca se orló ante sus ojos, pues el máximo dirigente del Santuario le tendía la mano. El viejecillo se levantó como pudo y balbuciendo incoherentes muestras de gratitud se la tomó y se la besó.

-"Aceptamos vuestro ofrecimiento de tomar lo que solía ser propiedad de Atena. Al terminar los nueve días de ritos funerarios, descenderemos la Montaña para hacerlo más formal. Ahora os ruego que os retiréis"-

Los rodorianos se fueron todo el camino hasta la Gran Escalinata haciendo caravanas y secándose las lágrimas con sucios pañuelos, los guiaba una veintena de soldados de la brigada de Leandro.

Shion suspiró y volvió a ponerse frente a la villa, pero no subió la pequeña escalinata.

-"Comandante"- dijo, Leandro dio un paso al frente, ni él ni ninguno de su compañía se había arrodillado, permanecían de pie alrededor de sus compañeros algunos con lástima y dolor, otros con altivez. Shion suspiró de nuevo… sabía muy bien que entre sus mismos soldados había quienes valían la pena y otros que solo habían ingresado a la Orden para sentirse más que los demás. A algunos los afrontaba, otros se iban por su propio pie y otros como el propio Leandro, se enorgullecían más por su fuerza en las armas y fe absoluta en su diosa, que por pertenecer a su familia.

-"Quiero que la fuerza élite del Santuario baje al bosque que separa ésta región de la costa del Egeo y traiga toda la madera posible"-

-"Su Santidad…"-

-"Debemos reparar las cabañas, o no tendrán un lugar dónde dormir. Y deseo hablar con tus hermanos que han sufrido bastante anoche"-

Leandro saludó y se retiró con el ceño fruncido y el semblante huraño, hizo una ceña a sus tropas de que le siguiesen, Kitnalä lo hizo con desmayo, no le apetecía nada tener que volver a bajar la montaña y volver cargada de troncos; pero recordó su agrio intercambio de palabras con su hermanastro y partió con los demás.

.

.

.

Shion se giró para mirar a sus hijos y exclamó:

-"Sé que esperan una noble arenga, pues bien ¡no vais a oírla! No por mi boca"-

Dohko sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, que su amigo advirtiera que no iba a soltar un sermón era señal de que haría justo lo contario, pero para su sorpresa Shion se acercó a él y dijo:

-"Tu turno de hablarles amigo, hace tiempo que no lo haces"- y dándole un ligero empujoncito que pasó desapercibido para todos excepto a Dohko, Saga y Aioros. El Anciano Maestro asintió y mientras caminaba a la base de las escaleras pensó en algo que había leído hacía muchos años, largos y pasados años en la biblioteca de los subterráneos de Acuario… había pedido a Dégel que dejara abierto aquel lugar mientras el Santo de Acuario curaba la fiebre de Kardia en la Casa del Escorpión Celeste. Pero ¿qué decía el texto? Recordaba que las palabras le habían impresionado profundamente…

De golpe, las recordó y su vieja lengua arrancó a hablar como si las páginas del libro se deslizaran ante sus ojos, los guerreros y amazonas le miraban con avidez, pues siempre, desde que recordaban, el Anciano Maestro contaba buenas anécdotas, que adaptaba magistralmente para que se aplicaran en la vida de cada uno. Dohko era distinto al papa; el patriarca era directo, cariñoso… brillante, aunque a veces brutalmente sincero. El Santo de Oro de Libra llegó junto a ellos, mientras el papa ocupaba su lugar en la tarima.

-"No pretendo aburriros con una hueca perorata, ni pretendo ponerme como ejemplo, pues ya habéis visto como he perdido los estribos hace una horas"- Dohko confesó lo último con cierto azoramiento, no obstante continuó –"Imaginaos vuestro sentimiento como si fuera un caballo brioso al que queréis domar. Domar a un animal de éstos requiere tiempo y práctica. Vuestra inteligencia y voluntad son el jinete que tiene que ir sobre el caballo, controlándolo. Al principio, lograréis estar muy poco tiempo sobre el y probablemente os caeréis constantemente. Con cariño y paciencia, el caballo irá siendo domado; otorgadle a vuestros sentimientos ésas oportunidades: sentidlos, tocadlos, entendedlos, aceptadlos y después, sometedlos, como haríais con el caballo. Pronto os daréis cuanta de que cada vez será más largo el tiempo que permanezcáis sobre el caballo, y éste cada día se irá identificando con vosotros; al grado de que jinete y caballo pasearán en armonía y soledad, gozando del panorama que la vida os ofrece. Cuidad de no reprimir al caballo con jalones y malos tratos, porque lo único que lograreis será que cuando estéis distraídos o no estéis en guardia, os tiré y os cause daño"- Dohko aprovechó las atentas miradas de los guerreros y siguió –"Ahora bien, si vuestros sentimientos merecen respeto y están en armonía con vuestra inteligencia y voluntad, así como con vuestra escala de valores, pensad que cada persona tiene los mismo derechos que vosotros, y que no podéis pretender controlar sus sentimientos, ni quitarle la responsabilidad sobre lo que haga con ellos. No debéis usar la desaprobación, ni llenar de culpas, ni tratar de manipular. ¿Habéis comprendido?"-

Muchos de los que eran jóvenes asintieron, los veteranos sonrieron pues ya habían escuchado ésa charla antes, aunque con distinta metáfora.

-"Bien…"- Dohko recuperó su vieja sonrisa, que todos creían no volver a ver hasta que la tierra se consumiera y los días amargos terminasen –"Ahora vengan a dar un abrazo al-"-

-"¡ABUELOOO!"- gritó Aioros con la nariz escurriendo y abrazando por detrás al Santo Libra, al que arrolló, ni siquiera oyó a Saga advertirle:

-"Anciano Maestro Aioros... es el Anciano Maestro. No nuestro abuelo"- pero el chico de cabellos púrpura se lanzó igualmente, muy contento, a abrazarle.

Dohko miró a los guerreros y amazonas que esbozaban una sonrisa triste o atontado semblante (a las guerreras no se les veía la cara) y les gritó:

-"Oh, vamos, no finjan que no necesitan uno, borren de sus caras esa expresión madura y vengan aquí"-

.

.

Daphne fue la primera en correr al lado de los Santos de Oro, luego Febo, luego Dhenes y Eko, luego Mirra y Värux. Cuando incluso Talina perdió su aire solemne y se arrodilló en el corro de apretones, marcó el acabose pues todos corrieron al gran abrazo grupal, en el que nadie sabía a quién o qué abrazaba exactamente, pero eso no era lo importante… sino dar gracias a Atena por seguir vivos, por estar ahí, por el tiempo que habían pasado junto a los que ya no estaban, y a nadie le importaba estar medio ahogado por las muestras de afecto porque estaban en casa, estaban con su familia y con la diosa que amaban; la sombra había pasado… la luz brilló, y su rostro era el de Atena

Shion miró enternecido la escena, luego se le ocurrió algo… y se arrodilló al lado de los pequeños Santos de Oro dándoles golpecitos en la espalda y señalando la enorme multitud de muestras de afecto.

-"Vayan, vayan…"- pero los bebés miraban el espectáculo un poco amedrentados, temiendo por su propia persona –"Mmm...llora un poco…"- pidió al único niño que podría entenderle, Shaka le miró extrañado por su exagerada gesticulación, Shion pensaba que si los niños se hacían notar, formarían parte del abrazo del Santuario. El niño hindú se inclinó para tocar a Milo e hizo un gesto de lloriqueo, e inmediatamente el niñito hizo honor a su fama de llorón.

Los guardianes de los Santos se separaron un poco y tendieron los brazos a los niños que corrieron a refugiarse en ellos, parecía una eternidad desde que Shura pudo enterrar la cara en la garganta de Eko, Mirra aferró a Milo quien le tiraba del cabello para demostrar cuanto la había extrañado. Dhenes cargó a Aioria para ir al lado de sus otros dos estudiantes. Daphne le hacía mimos a Afrodita que reía escandalosamente, pero…

Camus caminó de un lado a otro, tratando de atisbar la larga y oscura melena de su guardiana, pero ésta vez Lygian no llegó, jamás acudiría de nuevo ni tampoco le haría cosquillas en la panza por la mañana, el niño dejó traslucir la transparente mirada que ya le era característica, reflejando un mundo de confusión.

Mirra se percató de ello y haciendo gala de fuerza, le cargó también. Los cabellos turquesa de Camus bailotearon en su rostro, ella le besó la nívea y despejada frente, susurrándole en confidencia:

-"**En el nombre de ella**, yo te cuidaré"- y apretándolo contra su corazón, fue a reunirse con los demás.

Al contar a los niños, Shion notó que faltaba uno, sobresaltándose se giró y vió a Mu que estaba espatarrado en la escalera… durmiendo.

El patriarca miró la estatua de Atena

-"¿Esto no es ser egoísta verdad, amada mía? ¿Ni aprovecharme de la situación? Pero… lo haré. Mi maestro haría lo mismo…"- Shion tomó al niño entre sus brazos y le despertó con suavidad paternal.

-"Ahora yo seré tu maestro, Mu"- le susurró, los grandes ojos de un verde intenso se abrieron al sonido de su voz. Por un momento sus miradas se trabaron, Shion quedó como encantado por la mirada limpia del bebé y Mu se hallaba hipnotizado en aquellos ojos que eran como espejos de clara y fresca agua. El papa supo que mientras Mu le viera de aquel modo, jamás se volvería a quedar repentinamente dormido.

-"¡Hey!"- Shion oyó la voz de Dohko medio ahogada entre las risas, sollozos y expresiones de cariño.

_-"Trae acá tu importante persona que sé muy bien que tú también eres un llorón"- _le dijo usando la personal forma cósmica de comunicarse entre Santos.

_-"Hmm… ¿y tú no?"-_

_-"Ambos lo somos"- _concedió el Santo de Libra comprendiendo lo que significaba que Shion cargara en sus brazos al pequeño lemuriano.

_-"¿Debo felicitarte papá?"- _le dijo risueño. El patriarca se acercó dándole un amistoso coscorrón.

Al fin, todos en el Santuario estaban fundidos en un único y gran abrazo, Shion miró la efigie de Niké que ahora estaba en su lugar habitual, a la diestra de La Madre.

-"_Bien, lo haré en tu nombre_"- El patriarca hizo deslizar su cosmo alrededor de la enorme circunferencia que formaban todos los guerreros, las amazonas, los Santos y él mismo, envolviéndolos en un agarre aún más cálido.

.

.

.

* * *

Todos estaban ahí, menos uno…

Un niño de largos cabellos azules miraba la escena mordiéndose los labios; retrocedió y se ocultó tras una pared, arrancándose un trapo viejo y sucio que le cubría el rostro. Revelando una faz algo amoratada y manchada de secas lágrimas.

-"Ya veo que te la pasas bien Saga"- sollozó –"¿Por qué volví? ¿Para qué?"-

Kanon dudaba que aquella existencia encerrada pudiera ser calificada de vida, le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera pasar si violaba el oráculo bajo el que él y su gemelo nacieron. Pero no por saberlo, le evitaba el sufrimiento de sentirse reemplazado, olvidado y abandonado.

El abismo que comenzaba a separar lo que siempre había estado unido se ensanchó un poco más aquel día.

.

.

* * *

.

La frase de Einstein: **El mundo es peligroso no por los que hacen el mal, sino por los que se sientan a ver qué pasa.** Ha inspirado éste capítulo

Gracias a **Melissia **por los reviews, que bueno que el fic te esté gustando.

Gracias también a **Rokers182 **por calificar a favorito esta historia.

Bueno… ¡Aquí va Kanon de nuevo! Lo inevitable se acerca… jaja.

Espero que les agrade y comenten. ;)


	30. La Leyenda de Cástor y Pólux

**¡Hola a todos! (si no quieren leer agradecimientos, pueden pasar al capítulo, ;) )**

**Llegamos al capítulo 30 (jamás me imaginé llegar hasta aquí), y seguiremos mientras el fic tenga vida. Pues al ritmo que voy, creo que la historia va para rato, sólo les pido que aguanten conmigo, XD**

**Por lo pronto quisiera agradecer a **Sanathos Ananke **e **itachisgirlfriend08 **por estar con el fic desde que se publicó, su click en follow y favorite realmente me animaba muchísimo, porque es la primera vez que publico mis escritos y no sabía si valían la pena de colgar en la red, de nuevo gracias. **

**También quiero agradecer a **Helena Hibiki, tomoechan100, arcee93, shaka-cherie, Melissia, Rokers182, **a los miembros invitados: **huou, Kon, Jo, shooting star, **y algún que otro **anónimo **por haber pasado a dejar review en estos dos meses.**

**Gracias igualmente a **PrincessVirgo, arcee93, Helena Hibiki, Lilus de Geminis, Rokers182, Scorpious no Camus, Yami Yue07, iiNeaPoliTan, shaka-cherie, tomoechan100,Melissia **y** Chicken Taisho; **por poner el fic en sus favoritos y alertas de seguimiento, realmente significa mucho para mí.**

**Y a todos a los que no mencioné pero siguen la historia, gracias también! ;) Todos son especiales y para ustedes es éste fic.**

**Ahora sí…**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 30**

"La leyenda de Cástor y Pólux"

.

.

.

-"No me interesa"-

-"Por favor…"- dijo Kit adoptando una ambigua sonrisa, que era fácil de descubrir pues podría decirse que su máscara plateada era transparente como cristal.

-"Si no quieres hacerlo puedes irte, pero yo no voy a cargar tu parte"- le replicó un soldado al que Kitnalä trataba de convencer para que cargase el pesado tronco que debía llevar ella.

Eran de los últimos en su compañía, la mayoría ya había vuelto cargando su pesado madero a la espalda con rumbo al Santuario.

Kit hizo un mohín, ella estaba destinada a grandes cosas, pero no sumida en aquel montón de escombros y prisionera de todas ésas reglas, las cuales eran seguidas con gusto por todos los demás pero no por ella. Kitnalä ignoraba que a veces las reglas liberan, pero se percibía ahogada en cadenas, incapaz de divertirse, incapaz de hacer todo lo que una mujer joven y hermosa tiene la oportunidad de realizar; demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que debía salir de la Orden si deseaba dedicar su vida a otras cosas. No podía percatarse de que la existencia humana está llena de decisiones y que al tomar una, debía renunciar al resto, no pudiendo tener dos cosas a la vez… a pesar de lo que le hubiese dicho a su hermanastro, lo que Gesphare dijo era verdad… ella no quería estar ahí. Siendo sincera, la razón era que se negaba a que otros la vieran como poca cosa comparada con su hermanastro. Kit siempre había querido casarse y tener familia, pero cuando se enteró que Gesphare había ingresado a la Orden Guerrera del Santuario, dejó colgado al novio y se marchó con su pariente. Había sido estúpido y ahora se daba cuenta, pero… los proscritos en el Santuario eran vistos peor que la peste, aunque el patriarca pidiese comprensión y apoyo, la verdad era muy otra… marcados como cobardes y egoístas; los desertores solo podían aspirar a no saber más del Santuario cuando salían de él.

Kit se dio cuenta de que todos la habían dejado atrás y resopló furiosa ¿cómo podían dejar atrás a alguien cómo ella? En fin… se decidió por un tronco pequeño y liso, sin astillas que le maltratasen en exceso las manos. Pero justo cuando se inclinaba para tomarlo sintió que alguien la acechaba desde las sombras de aquel claro; se incorporó asustada y sacó un estilete de sus escarpines dispuesta a defenderse, oteó los alrededores pero no vió nada, aquella estúpida máscara dificultaba su visión (en realidad era porque no practicaba lo suficiente y no se había acostumbrado a usarla al combatir) por lo que no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de arrancársela y arrojarla en el suelo. El plateado accesorio rodó sobre sí mismo y cayó en medio de la verde y húmeda hierba repleta de ramitas.

Kit corrió en dirección noreste, un zumbido creciente cruzaba su mente confundida por no ver a nadie pero seguir sintiendo una presencia, corrió hasta que perdió el rumbo y ya no sabía la razón de su apresurada carrera, de perseguir se sintió perseguida y aceleró el ritmo hasta que llegó a las doradas costas del Egeo… estaba ya bastante lejos de casa. Si regresaba ahora tal vez llegara al anochecer, pero no quería regresar ya… el azulado mar ante ella ejercía una poderosa atracción, que hipnotizándola entre sus olas provocaron que Kit se metiera en el agua hasta que ésta llegó a su cintura. Su áureo cabello tremolaba con la brisa salina, que era absorbida con deleite por cada uno de sus poros; con la cara al sol y las mejillas sonrosadas, acunó entre sus manos un poco de agua y acercándosela a los labios, la besó.

-"¡Qué hermoso es el mar!"- exclamó con todo su corazón, miró extasiada el azulino horizonte, estaba en la bahía y varios kilómetros al este se perfilaba el rocoso cabo Sunion.

-"Tetis…."- oyó como en un susurro

Kit miró la espuma a su alrededor y se juzgó loca por pensar que el agua le hablaba.

-"Tetis…"-

Por alguna razón, Kit sabía que la llamaba a ella, con la misma certeza con que un felino se dirige a la presa, Kitnalä renunció a su juramento de amazona y dio la espalda a la diosa guerrera para abrazar al dios marino.

Kit se sumergió lentamente en las olas y su silueta desapareció. Si su estrella no era la de Gesphare, era una muy parecida; pues desde aquel día dejó de ser Kitnalä Karasläo, para convertirse en la Marina Tetis; nadie de los que vivía en la Montaña Sagrada la volvió a ver.

.

* * *

.

.

Las cabañas estuvieron listas hacia el atardecer y los rodorianos habían mandado despensa abundante para compensar la pérdida de víveres de los guerreros. De modo que después de una frugal y silenciosa comida, se dispuso que el Día de Los Caídos se celebraría dos semanas después y se reservarían los nueve días siguientes para el duelo por la Orden Guerrera y Amazona. De manera que, los cuerpos serían preparados a la antigua usanza griega para ser incinerados ésa misma noche.

Aioros estaba en el comedor jugando con los niños, se había acordado que por el momento Mirra cuidaría de Milo y Camus, Mu estaría con ellos a ratos; pero comería y dormiría con el patriarca. Así que el Santo de Sagitario estaba nuevamente rodeado de chiquillos a los que trataba de ilustrar enseñándoles palabras nuevas, "suelo", "mesa", "columna", "silla", "maestro" eran algunas de las que el chico gesticulaba marcadamente para que los niños le imitasen. Por supuesto que los que llevaban la delantera eran Shura, Afrodita y el niño Sin Nombre debido a que eran mayores que los demás. Aioros vió impaciente hacia la entrada del comedor, tamborileando los dedos (su gesto secreto) Saga le había indicado que tenía que ir al cuarto de baño, pero ya había pasado más de media hora y su amigo no aparecía.

-"¿Le habrá dado diarrea? La comida no era muy buena pero… no es para tanto"- se decía preocupado

.

.

* * *

.

-"No me interesan tus disculpas"-

-"¡Lo siento!"-

-"Puedes ahorrártelas, y deja de gritar así o te oirán allá fuera y tendrás que explicar mi molesta existencia"-

-"De verdad, Kanon, lo lamento pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Ya has visto que apenas vi que la cabaña estaba reconstruida vine a ver si habías vuelto"-

-"Sí, y me encontraste fregando el suelo como sabes que siempre hago, es lo único útil que puedo hacer en realidad…"-

-"¡Claro que no! También puedes salir a Rodorio…"-

-"¿Llamas a eso salir? Estoy bajo una capa con la que siento que estoy en el infierno. La cara cubierta y ya no hablemos sobre querer comprar agua o un dulce porque estoy fuera de la jugada…"-

-"Pero yo creí…"-

-"¿Qué creías Saga?"- se exasperó Kanon, descargando sobre su gemelo toda su ira, miedo, frustración y las ganas de llorar que lo habían embargado desde que en la trifulca de Rodorio se las arregló para escapar por los pelos del almacén y volver al Santuario sin llamar la atención. –"¿Qué me la paso de poca aquí encerrado todos los días? ¿Qué me entusiasma recibir las sobras de las comidas? ¿Qué me divierto a control remoto?"-

-"Kanon…"-

-"¡No, Saga!"- explotó su gemelo –"Salí de aquí preocupado por todos ustedes y me metí en el lío que te acabo de contar. Vuelvo ¿y qué encontré? La casa quemada y la única persona que sabe de mi existencia desaparecida. Voy a buscarte y te encuentro de chulo dándote abrazos con Aioros, que sin duda es tu nuevo hermano. ¿Te sientes mal por mí? No te preocupes que aquí estaré encerradito y esperando por ti, fregando el suelo como bien ves"- escupió el niño señalando despectivamente el balde de agua con el que había estado fregando el hollinado suelo, que ahora estaba mojado y reflejante (aunque fuera de piedra) como lo solía estar, de hecho Kanon estaba seguro de que su cabaña era la más limpia del Santuario; pues limpiarla era su única distracción.

Saga le miró sin comprender aquel repentino estallido de odio… ¿acaso creía que estaba entre sus diversiones torturarle? ¿Qué no se moría de ganas de tenerlo a su lado hablando con Aioros, jugando con los niños, comiendo en su base? ¡Pero simplemente no era posible!

La realidad de su sino al nacer, su constelación y el hecho de que todos los Santos de Oro de Géminis habían nacido de su mismo linaje, contribuía a saber con certeza que si el gemelo menor sobresalía o se separaba del mayor, la desgracia caería ya fuera para ellos o para los demás. Así había sido siempre y no había motivo para creer que sucedería lo contrario con ellos. Pero aún así… la relación podía llegar a ser terriblemente co-dependiente e increíblemente tóxica; prueba de ello fueron Aspros y Defteros… que se separaron cuando el odio reemplazó su aprecio mutuo, dejaron que allí donde había existido la comprensión y el cariño creciera la hierba del desdén y el ultraje; hasta que simplemente gota a gota, el jarro se fue llenando, desembocando en la misma muerte.

Esto se repetía con cada generación de gemelos, perseguidos **por la leyenda de Cástor y Pólux** desde la Primera Generación de Santos. Suponiéndose que para romper aquella maldición era necesario encontrar el punto medio… sin separarse, pero sin co-depender. Sin embargo hasta entonces, ningún Santo de Géminis lo había logrado.

Condenados por los Santos de la Primera Generación a repetir aquel patrón… se decía que los dioscuros eran gemelos divinos y mortales debido a la infidelidad de su madre Leda, reina de Esparta con el rey de los dioses, Zeus, pues la misma noche que yació con su marido, fue visitada por el dios al que también se unió, quedando embarazada de ambos.

El día del alumbramiento nacieron dos niñas y dos niños, pero mientras Cástor y Clitemnestra eran hijos de la pareja real, Helena y Pólux eran el fruto divino de Zeus con Leda. Sin embargo, Cástor y Pólux (el mayor) seguían siendo gemelos a pesar de que Pólux fuera inmortal y Cástor un ser humano normal.

Al convertirse Pólux en miembro de la Primera Generación de Santos, Cástor se sintió traicionado y para demostrar que estaba a la misma altura que su inmortal gemelo, se marchó solo a la guerra en la zona de la Antigua Tesalia, donde él y su ejército perecieron trágicamente.

Pólux, aunque su hermano le había jurado odio eterno, fue al Olimpo a exigir la devolución del alma de su gemelo al propio Zeus quien conmovido por la lealtad de su hijo con su gemelo, los llevó a ambos al cielo en forma de constelación.

.

.

-"No me mires así"- le dijo Kanon, asqueado.

-"Te miro como quiera"- replicó Saga, con la paciencia rebasada por las injustificadas ofensas de su gemelo.

-"Cómo quieras"-

Saga, ahora francamente furioso arrojó la alforja con comida sobre la cama y se marchó enfadado, dando un portazo.

-"Ahora yo soy el culpable de todas nuestras desgracias…."- murmuró por lo bajo, volviendo rápidamente al comedor, en donde Aioros le esperaba rodeado de niños; Saga sonrió, olvidando el altercado con Kanon y se sentó junto a su amigo, si su gemelo quería ser reemplazado, lo sería.

Kanon se arrojó sobre la cama y sollozó amargamente, hubiera querido contar con la presencia de su hermano para ahogar sus penas junto a él. Pero… no, debía ser fuerte… por otro lado, él iba perdiendo la batalla argumental sobre las personas que no quieren ser salvadas, después del ataque al Santuario, realmente no había mucho que Saga pudiera rebatirle pero aun así, su hermano se empeñaba en permanecer ahí. ¿No se daba cuenta de que si su diosa lo hubiera querido impedir, lo habría hecho? La razón se reducía a dos opciones, o no le importaba o no era tan poderosa como Saga pretendía hacerle creer. De cualquier modo, Kanon sufría en el exilio al que las estrellas le habían impuesto y no acertaba a comprender porque su gemelo podía estar tan en paz después de lo que había sucedido. Pero lo que Kanon no sabía era que aunque Saga padecía dolor por los sucesos de la noche, ése sentimiento le hacía más humano y le unía más con su "nueva familia".

Había alguien más que se preguntaba porque Atena no había intervenido, si era su propio Santuario, les tendría que haber protegido, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho…

Dohko de Libra permaneció reclinado en el rico diván de damasco color verde oliva que estaba en el despacho del patriarca, numerosas veces había estado ahí al lado de Shion, desde que eran pequeños, cuando se metían en líos y eran reprendidos por Sage. El Santo de Oro estuvo sumergido en sus agrias cavilaciones hasta que oyó el seguro de la pesada puerta correr, Dohko se volvió a tiempo para ver cruzar el umbral al patriarca. Shion se quedó viéndole un momento antes de sentarse a su lado, retirándose el dorado casco de la cabeza le miró con aquel gesto apacible tan propio de él.

-"El anciano jefe de Rodorio insiste en regalarnos casi toda la comida de su gente pero le he dicho que con la que ya nos ha dado tendremos suficiente para una o dos semanas"-

-"Oh"- dijo Dohko mirando el techo, que se alzaba alto y gris sobre ellos, como las lejanas nubes que el Santo de Libra observaba junto a la cascada del Rozan.

-"Dentro de un rato serán las incineraciones y mañana empezarán los 9 días de luto"-

-"Uhh..¿qué?"- hasta que Dohko escuchó decir a Shion aquello no se dio cuenta de la hora, el crepúsculo estaba en su esplendor, con el amplio cielo desplegando su exuberante colorido vesperal cuyos juegos de luces doradas y lavandas se colaban por la gran ventana del despacho, pintando como hebras de oro y plata la blanca barba del Santo de Libra, como si solo estuviera hecha de finos haces de vapor luminoso.

Shion le miró con una media sonrisa y repitió:

-"Saldremos dentro de un momento al camposanto, ¿quieres hacerte cargo de los inciensos?"-

-"Claro…"- musitó Dohko. Era costumbre colocar sobre los cuerpos ungidos con hierbas aromáticas, inciensos de diferentes colores representando la virtud que más había caracterizado al guerrero (en el caso de soldados y amazonas), si el difunto era un Santo, el incienso era de color blanco con polvos de oro, plata o bronce dependiendo de la Orden a la que el finado perteneciese. Los _ololygé _estaban a cargo de las amazonas, siendo el deber del patriarca impregnar con cosmo el agua lustral a los cuerpos.

-"Vamos Dohko… pongámosle fin a esto y vayamos hacia delante"-

El Anciano Maestro asintió, y se dirigió junto con el patriarca hacia el camposanto a desnivel en el lado más oriental de la Montaña, en donde todos los demás ya estaban reunidos

* * *

.

.

**Ololygé **cantos fúnebres de la antigua Grecia.

**Agua lustral **Agua en que habían apagado un tizón ardiendo sacado de la hoguera de un sacrificio.


	31. Virtudes e Incienso

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Antes de empezar a leer, recomiendo busquen la canción de "Camposanto" del grupo _Kabah_ para que la vayan cargando. No la reproduzcan hasta que la lectura empiece con la letra de la canción, es bastante obvio así que no creo que se pierdan, Va? ;)

**Disclaimer: **La canción por supuesto que no es mía, solo la usé para el capítulo.

** .**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

"αρετές και θυμίαμα"

_Virtudes e incienso_

.

.

.

El camposanto del Santuario se hallaba en silencio, a pesar de que todos los vivos y muertos estaban reunidos allí.

El cementerio, ubicado en una ladera mesetica de la Montaña tenía varios kilómetros cuadrados de extensión, dividido por épocas siendo las zonas más alejadas las más antiguas. A lo largo de miles de años de historia sagrada, las lápidas se habían erosionado hasta formar simples pedruscos enterrados por el suelo, y los nombres borrados por el paso del tiempo eran ilegibles, pero no por eso menos recordados; pues cada uno de ellos estaba grabado a fuego en el mismo corazón del mundo, en las páginas de las crónicas y en la mente de Atena.

Pero ése atardecer había varias piras dispuestas en una gran plataforma de mármol negro, los cuerpos de los guerreros y amazonas caídos estaban tendidos sobre los leños con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, sus pálidos y fríos rostros habían sido lavados, sus tiesos miembros suavizados con aromáticos aceites, listos para arder en el fuego de la antorcha que traería el patriarca de un momento a otro.

A la izquierda de la plataforma, sobre una hermosa y caída columna griega estaban las urnas funerarias, pequeñas ánforas en cuyo interior serían conservadas las cenizas de los difuntos para después ser atesoradas en una de las numerosas criptas de las entrañas de la Montaña, debajo de la Villa Patriarcal; pues las fosas del camposanto eran de uso exclusivo de los Santos.

Sin embargo, como último homenaje a los soldados, sus cuerpos eran incinerados sobre el oscuro mármol en el cementerio.

Los rayos del sol palidecían y la tarde moría en el anochecer de aquel día que pasó volando, y el frío aire invernal se hizo presente, agitando los largos lienzos de lino blanco, colocados artísticamente entre las columnas, envolviéndolas o serpenteando entre ellas; las anémonas rojas y albinas dispuestas en sendos jarrones de cerámica antigua, comenzaron a perder pétalos que se deslizaban bailoteando en el aire sobre los cuerpos inertes de los soldados.

La Orden Guerrera y Amazona estaba congregada alrededor de la plataforma, los guardianes de los Santos estaban con sus niños posicionados al frente de la comitiva.

-"… por eso solicitábamos tu permiso para-"-

-"Si quiere hacerlo, que lo haga antes que llegue aquí Su Santidad"- cortó Leandro con una seca mirada a la máscara de su interlocutora.

Talina no se inmutó e hizo a Mirra un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

La amazona estaba con Milo en los brazos y Camus de pie a su lado, aferrándose a su pierna, Eko le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le susurró:

-"Ahora Mirra"-

Ella dejó a Milo junto a Camus, quien seguro se encargaría de tenerlo parado a fuerza de mirarle reprobatoriamente con sus brillantes iris azules. La amazona subió la tarima y caminó apresuradamente hasta una pira en especial… en ésta estaba tendido Nereo con expresión de paz y la rapada cabeza delicadamente encerada por el mismo Dhenes, la guerrera dudó unos momentos antes de ceder por lo que le parecía era mejor.

Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de su prima pero confirmaron los restos de aquellos a quienes había arrastrado con ella al abismo; de modo que Mirra no estaba segura sobre qué hacer con la máscara hasta ése instante…

Anudó la lustrosa trenza oscura de Lygian en el brazo derecho de Nereo y colocó la argéntea máscara sobre las manos enlazadas del cuerpo de su amigo, todas sus lágrimas se habían vertido y volviéndose para caminar de vuelta a su sitio, murmuró:

-"Descansa en paz, prima"-

Apenas se colocó en su lugar, el Patriarca y el Santo de Libra hicieron acto de presencia en lo alto de las escaleras que conducían desde el Antiguo Foro al camposanto.

Shion y Dohko descendieron lentamente, el papa transportaba una gran antorcha de dorado mango cuyo fuego había sido aromatizado con hierbas del jardín de Atena, y un jarrón de cristal lacado de bacará lleno de agua. Dohko por su parte, llevaba en una enorme charola de plata cuatro tarros de sencilla porcelana roja, etiquetados con viejos pergaminos que rezaban φρούριο, σύνεση, δικαιοσύνη y εγκράτεια, indicando así la **virtud** que representaba y el color del **incienso** que contenía. Ambos subieron la plataforma en absoluto silencio, Shion dejó el jarrón de cristal en un espacio de la columna caída destinado a tal fin y aferrando con ambas manos la áurea antorcha cuyo perfumado fuego embriagó en una sensación de tranquilidad a los guerreros, concentró en ella su cosmo mientras el aire agitaba su oscura túnica de terciopelo y arremolinaba sus cabellos en torno al imponente casco. El patriarca dividió aquella candente flama en pequeñas llamas que flotaron hasta colocarse encima de cada una de las piras, donde quedaron suspendidas en espera del incienso.

Dohko avanzó hasta situarse a la diestra del papa, concentrando a su vez su propio cosmo en aquellos tarros color rubí, cuyos tapones se elevaron con suavidad y se posaron silenciosamente sobre la bandeja… el incienso que contenían flotó como polvos a la deriva al principio y etéreamente hallaron su camino a las piras que les correspondían, nadie preguntó cómo aquello era posible, pues todos sabían que aquel era incienso cósmico, imbuido con la energía de la encarnación anterior de su diosa, siendo conjurado por ella para adherirse al cuerpo que hubiera sido merecedor de ésa virtud en vida.

De modo que el incienso de la fortaleza era color bermellón, el de la prudencia del intenso azul del acero, lavanda siendo el color de la templanza y de un bellísimo rojo oscuro el de la justicia, una vez que los corpúsculos estuvieron en su sitio; Shion hizo bajar las flamas que prendieron en un instante los restos de aquellos valientes. Las columnas de humo de fragante olor y coloridos vapores se reflejaban en el negro mármol, haciendo un concierto de color y pintando hermosas iridiscencias en los pétalos de las anémonas.

El Patriarca tomó un ardiente ramita de cuatro piras, todas correspondientes a una virtud distinta y las sumergió en el agua del ánfora de cristal, convirtiéndola de inmediato en agua lustral, luego la asió ante todos y realizó el mismo método que con el fuego, pero colocando las transparentes gotas por encima de las cabezas de los vivos, incluidos los pequeños Santos que miraron la diminuta esfera de agua con extrañeza, Afrodita descubrió su superficie reflejante y la miró extasiado.

Saga y Aioros inclinaron la faz y permitieron que el agua les bañara, era un ritual de purificación de todos los que habían vivido allí antes que ellos, y no podían más que sentirse honrados.

Leandro miró a Talina en gesto imperioso y la amazona se colocó en la esquina noroeste de la plataforma para empezar a entonar el primer y único canto fúnebre que entonarían en el camposanto.

.

.

_En la tierra se oculta la guerra y la paz,  
de los pueblos historia y también voluntad.  
La herencia de un niño y del viejo es su hogar  
y de mí una canción, melodías de reflexión. _

.  
La voz de Talina se confundía con el crujir de los leños en las piras. El resto de amazonas se le unió en la triste melodía.

.  
_Con los años te habitan peleando por ti  
juega el hombre contigo vendiéndote así.  
Tu raíz lleva sangre de héroe y tambor  
de poeta y trovador de esperanza y oración._  
.

Los otros guerreros también cantaron el coro, la canción era bien conocida pues era famosa como canto fúnebre popular en aquella región de Grecia.

.  
_Mi campo santo de viña y de miel  
de sufrimiento y eterna vejez  
sabe olvidar, sabe recordar._

_Mi campo santo de sueño y valor  
donde cobijan los restos de amor.  
Es mi tierra fiel donde existiré._

.

El anochecer se hizo presente, el púrpura del cielo ofrecía un cielo estrellado en armonía con los colores que el cementerio despedía a la bóveda. A lo lejos, en Rodorio… la gente salió de sus casas para ver aquel arcoíris nocturno; al percatarse de lo que sucedía fueron a sus hogares por sus propias antorchas, las cuales fueron encendiendo en cariacontecida solidaridad con el Santuario, los hombres abrazaban a sus llorosas esposas y los niños miraban maravillados aquel estallido de color que se perdía en la noche.  
.

_Te pondrán varios nombres y en ti sangrarán  
Perderán muchas almas también ganarán  
Llenarán de colores tu blanco de paz  
Quitarán tu libertad al final siempre estarás._

.

Eko observó que el color azul acero de la pira de Nereo competía con el bermellón que despedía el cabello de Lygian, Mirra dejó salir una vez más las lágrimas. Todos cantaban, Saga y Aioros se mecían al ritmo de la canción.

_Mi campo santo de viña y de miel  
de sufrimiento y eterna vejez  
sabe olvidar, sabe recordar_.  
.

_Mi campo santo de sueño y valor  
donde cobijan los restos de amor.  
Es mi tierra fiel donde existiré._  
.

Aioros hizo un mudo voto a la Enorme escultura de Atena que se recortaba lejana desde su ubicación, nunca olvidaría el sacrificio de aquellos héroes que pasarían a la historia como otros valientes guerreros de la Orden del Santuario…

Se arrancó un trozo de la banda de seda roja que estaba sujeta a su cintura y se la anudó en derredor de la cabeza.

-"¿Qué haces?"- le preguntó Saga –"Pareces luchador de box"-

-"Una promesa"- respondió Aioros con gesto solemne, sus ojos destellaban con el humo de colores, luego miró a su amigo y le dijo –"Cuando sepa que no te burlarás, te la diré"-

Saga sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros, miró de nuevo al patriarca. Algún día… algún día le gustaría ser como él… sereno, fuerte y líder de la familia de la diosa a la que quería tanto.

.  
_Soy de ti campo santo y en ti he de morir_

_._

La melancólica voz de Talina se apagó.

Uno a uno, los guerreros y amazonas se fueron retirando a la explanada frente a la Gran Estatua de Piedra de Atena para hacer la oración final del día por su cuenta, sin contar con la presencia del Patriarca, quien se quedaría junto a la colorida hoguera hasta que ésta se extinguiese, al día siguiente había que llenar las urnas funerarias y colocarlas en la cripta.

Aioros, Saga y el resto de los guardianes de los Santos se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas cabañas después de estar ante su diosa… Kanon se fingió dormido en su lado de la cama apenas llegó su gemelo, éste se hizo el occiso y se tendió junto a él sin decir una palabra.

-"Quiero que hablemos Kanon pero… ¿Qué te digo?"- se dijo antes de caer dormido.

.

.

* * *

Dohko se acercó a Shion, tenía intención de permanecer junto a él toda la noche.

-"¿Qué piensas?"- le preguntó.

-"En todo y en nada"- respondió Shion

-"¿Ya sabes a dónde enviarás a Aioros y Saga a entrenar?"-

Shion titubeó un poco antes de responder -"Permanecerán aquí. Son los primeros y quiero tenerlos cerca para supervisarles, además hay varias cosas que yo mismo debo enseñarles y no estoy seguro de como manejaría eso si ellos están en otro país"-

-"¿Quiénes serán sus tutores?"-

El cabello de Shion había dejado de alebrestarse sin armonía y permaneció quieto a sus espaldas, mientras él respondía calmadamente

-"Dhenes será el de Aioros, tendrá que dejar a Aioria al cuidado de Värux. Gesphare es un buen candidato para cuidar de Saga, así que se lo dejaré a él"-

Shion sacó algo de su túnica y le entregó un arillo con 11 enormes y antiguas llaves doradas a su amigo.

-"Mañana necesito que entregues la llave de Sagitario y la de Géminis a sus dueños actuales… yo debo ocuparme de otras cosas"-

-"¿Quieres decir que…?"-

-"Sí Dohko"- dijo Shion esbozando un amago de sonrisa –"Es tiempo de que los Santos de Oro de Géminis y Sagitario comiencen a habitar el Templo de los Gemelos y el Templo del Centauro, no sabemos cómo los dejaron Deuteros y Sísifo así que deben empezar a aclimatarlos a sus propias necesidades"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Por favor Dohko"- le suplicó Shion.-"Teníamos ésa edad cuando Sage nos dio la llave de las cámaras de nuestros templos…"- El patriarca comenzó a caminar alrededor de la plataforma recitando plegarias cuando el Santo de Libra le volvió a interrumpir.

-"¿Quieres decir que les cargarás con responsabilidades de Santos así nada más?"-

-"Claro que no Dohko, una cosa a la vez-"-

-"Quiero saber qué es lo que buscas al mandarlos tan drásticamente a vivir a sus templos"-

-"Irán con sus tutores"-

-"¡Es lo mismo!"-

-"Mira viejo cascarrabias. Sabes que tan pronto como ellos crezcan, el Santuario no será más una guardería sino el escenario de batallas que se repiten en ciclos eternos. Por eso es necesario que se preparen cuanto antes, ya me he dado cuenta que despiden cosmo… eso quiere decir que han dado el primer paso, probablemente por accidente"-

-"¿Y Shaka?"-

-"Aún es demasiado pequeño, esperaré hasta que por lo menos sepa hablar"- dijo Shion y antes de volver a sumergirse en sus oraciones, zanjó a Dohko con sus últimas palabras en aquella noche de vigilia –"También es necesario saber en dónde están ellas y si quieren entablar relación con ellos desde ahora"-

Dohko supo inmediatamente a quienes se refería.

-"Por cierto, ella a ti ya…"-

-"No del todo, pero a medida que Mu crezca, ella se irá desligando aún más de mí"- Shion selló sus labios y no habló más.

El Santo de Libra le miró todavía sorprendido…pero también se dio cuenta de que sus largos años de inactividad y en cierto modo paz, terminarían pronto.

-"¿Ellas querrán venir?"- se preguntó, pues por "ellas" se refería a la segunda cosa más importante para un Santo después de Atena… su Sagrada Armadura.

Y en éste caso, nadie había visto ninguna de las Sagradas Armaduras de Oro exceptuando la de Libra y Aries, desde que la Guerra Sagrada anterior había terminado.

* * *

.

.

**φρούριο, σύνεση, δικαιοσύνη y εγκράτεια- **fortaleza, prudencia, templanza y justicia


	32. Los Juegos de la Coraza

**Capítulo 32**

"Los Juegos de la Coraza"

.

.

.

-"¡Buahaha!"-

-"Atena, por piedad…."- susurró la atribulada amazona –"Milo… anda mira…"- Mirra tomó algo que Camus tenía en las manitas, sacudió la pequeña pelota de colores ante la carita del niño, a quien el esfuerzo de llorar arrancaba gotas de sudor por su frente, los cabellos azules se le adherían a la frente. El Santo de Acuario se quedó algo mosqueado y gateó por la cama, asiéndose a las cobijas a modo de lianas para bajar del lecho; luego caminó rápidamente al armario nuevo que los rodorianos habían donado como parte de un generoso lote de muebles que junto con camas, burós, anaqueles y demás formando una nueva colección de enseres básicos en el Santuario, en recompensa por todo lo que éste había perdido la noche de la invasión.

Camus se arrodilló ante el enorme trasto y lo abrió (la puerta podía ser manipulada no importando la altura del individuo), admirando su interior casi vacío y lanzando una pícara mirada hacia Mirra, se metió dentro y cerró.

-"Anda pues"- le gritó Mirra que había conseguido calmar a Milo con el juguete –"quédate ahí un rato para que aprendas lo que es bueno…"-

Esto último lo dijo porque Camus había cometido un pequeño error de cálculo, pues el armario era fácil de abrir y cerrar por fuera, pero por dentro era otro cantar… apenas se percató de que se hallaba atrapado empezó a gimotear por la libertad.

-"Te quedas ahí un rato"- dijo la amazona en voz alta –"para que no se te vuelva a antojar meterte en los armarios"- pero luego recordó algo y se levantó de un salto, haciendo rodar a Milo al hueco que había dejado en el colchón, Mirra se aproximó casi corriendo al armario y lo abrió de golpe… Camus estaba sentado en un montón de ropa congelada.

La mujer carraspeó y tomó entre sus brazos al niño, que no había olvidado su falta de cooperación para que él saliera del armario y se rebatió, ella lo dejó botado en la cama como si fuera un montón de trapos sucios y se dispuso a tratar de arreglar la ropa.

-"Pues se quedaran con ésas prendas hasta que yo consiga descongelar éstas"- sentenció procurando mantener la paciencia.

.

.

-"¡Mirra!"-

-"¿QUÉ?"- grito ella al borde de la histeria.

-"No tienes porqué gritarme"- balbució Värux, que entraba a la cabaña y revolvió los cabellos de los niños en la cama, que ahora jugaban con la pelota, tratando de decir el nombre del objeto como se los había enseñado Aioros –"¿Qué te pasa? Estás al borde de la apoplejía"- añadió mirando la despeinada cabellera de Mirra, cuyos brazos sostenían un montón de ropa dura y llena de cristales de hielo.

-"Vaya ¿de nuevo?"-

-"¡SI!"- se quejó ella mientras colocaba las prendas en el descanso de la ventana para que el sol del mediodía las calentase, luego se sentó en una silla y mirando al guerrero preguntó cómo esperando oír más problemas –"¿Querías algo?"-

-"¡Eh! Oh sí"- Värux parecía haber olvidado el propósito de su visita, de golpe lo recordó –"Ya no sé qué hacer con él…"- murmuró alicaídamente –"Se ha puesto a soñar de nuevo, bueno no sé si "soñar" sea el término adecuado"- Mirra levantó una ceja, gesto imperceptible bajo la plateada cubierta de su rostro –"Simplemente se las arregla para trepar a la silla y cierra los ojos, como si estuviera recordando algo… juro que hubo una vez en que casi lo vi flotar. Ya no quiere los biberones y…"-

-"Värux"- le cortó Mirra más calmadamente –"ya nadie quiere las mamilas… deberías considerar empezar a usar los vasos entrenadores que trajeron los rodorianos, creo que quedan algunos en la bodega"- añadió mirando los que ella había conseguido para Camus y Milo, ambos de color azul cielo, decidió tomarlos del mismo color para evitar futuras peleas por la posesión de un solo vaso –"Y no me extrañaría que Shaka comenzara a flotar en medio de sus "sueños", yo lo calificaría de meditaciones ¿ya olvidaste a su encarnación anterior?"- preguntó

Värux se sonrojó y admitió que había pasado por alto el perfil del Santo de Oro de Virgo anterior, un joven invidente llamado Asmita que hacía lo mismo que el pequeño Santo a su cuidado, es decir, sumirse en largas meditaciones cuya profundidad le hacían flotar en su propio cosmo, pues una de las encomiendas por las que el Santo de Virgo había nacido era para desprenderse de las cosas materiales.

En efecto, antes de que un hombre o una mujer se convirtiesen en miembros de la Orden Guerrera y Amazona, recibía instrucción en artes marciales, literatura griega clásica, mitología antigua y sobre todo historia, haciendo hincapié en las generaciones pasadas de Santos, pues era bien sabido que para entender el presente y mejorar el futuro era necesario conocer el pasado.

Mirra se rió por lo bajo y le dijo en tono consolador:

-"Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarle en paz Värux"- dijo ella –"Ocúpate solamente de alimentarle y deberías volcarte en Aioria, te lo encomendaron hace poco ¿no?"-

-"S- sí"- farfulló el guerrero

-"Ehmm.. ¿Pasa algo?"-

Värux torció la boca e hizo un sonido gangoso

-"¿Se supone que finges llorar?"-

Värux terminó su pantomima

-"Es que… bueno faltan unos días para que los ritos fúnebres acaben y…"-

-"¿Y?"- Mirra se impacientaba por momentos, tomó a Milo y empezó a mecerlo. Camus subió de nuevo a la cama y se puso a botar sobre el colchón la pelotita que su amigo había abandonado entre los pliegues de la cobija.

-"Bueno… el escriba me ha dicho que el Santo de Acuario anterior gozaba muchísimo de la lectura"-

-"Eso lo sabe todo el mundo ¡se llevaba los libros hasta a la guerra!"-

-"¡Yo no me acordaba! De todos modos, me pidió que te diera esto…"- el guerrero extendió su manaza y entregó a Mirra un delgado libro empastado en cuero color azul zafiro, aunque la cubierta parecía reciente las amarillentas páginas olían a humedad y aun cuando la tinta negra aún era legible, las ilustraciones habían perdido gran parte de su colorido y otras eran apenas una mancha en la desgastada página, Mirra giró el libro a la contraportada en cuya esquina inferior estaba escrito con estética y curveada caligrafía "Bluegard"

-"Esta es la tierra natal del Santo de Acuario anterior ¿quieres decir que esto-?"-

-"Sí, era de él. Según las bitácoras fue el primer libro que leyó de la biblioteca del patriarca antes de formar la suya en la Casa de la Preciosa Urna, luego lo empastó para su uso personal. Si me lo preguntas, diría que las páginas son mucho más antiguas… ¡bah! El punto es que el escriba cree que te podría ayudar para calmar las ansias congelantes de éste chiquillo"- dijo Värux abriendo la puerta para retirarse –"¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó mirándola con cariño fraternal, como quien encuentra una niñita en la lluvia.

-"Sí, éstos días me han servido para reflexionar… y despedirme"- le respondió ella tranquilamente –"¿Y tú?"- Mirra sabía que Nereo había sido cercano a su amigo, no tanto como Dhenes, pero seguían siendo hermanos de armas

-"Sí, ahora que solo nos quedaremos Febo y yo aquí, pues Dhenes se irá con Aioros… esto será un poco solitario, pero ya estoy más en paz… Rodorio ya está con nosotros de nuevo ¿no?"-

-"Sí… "- murmuró Mirra zangoloteando el libro frente a Camus quien trataba de agarrarlo con manitas temblonas

-"Oye"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Estaremos bien ¿de acuerdo?"-

Mirra asintió con una sonrisa, invisible bajo su máscara pero de cualquier modo su compañero le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cabaña.

-"Ven tempanillo"- dijo mientras sentaba a Camus en su regazo y se acomodaba encima de la almohada, Milo se acostó a su lado –"Les leeré un cuento, fábula o lo que sea que haya escrito aquí…"- añadió abriendo el librillo.

.

.

**-˷oo˷-**

**Días antes**

Dohko estaba sentado junto al pozo, mirando la cantarina cascada que se formaba cuando el agua caía desde los viejos arcos del acueducto. El Santo de Libra pensaba en lo que Shion le había dicho la noche anterior mientras mecía entre sus oscuros y apergaminados dedos las once llaves doradas de las cámaras privadas de los templos del zodíaco. Lo cierto es que comprendía la urgencia de Shion por empezar el entrenamiento serio de los Santos más grandes… por mucho que le doliese, no debían ser criados como niños, sino como guerreros dispuestos a dar su vida en cualquier momento, además de que se hacía apremiante reabrir sus respectivos lugares de alojamiento, hacía mucho que no se paraba enfrente de la puerta de la vivienda en cada uno de los templos, por miedo a avivar dolorosos recuerdos producto de la melancolía, suficiente tenía con repasarlos frente a la cascada del Rozan. Ni siquiera había abierto la suya aun cuando tuviera la llave, simplemente no le agradaba estar solo a mitad de la montaña… Se sabía un poco irrazonable pues tenía a los soldados que cuidaban la Senda de Libra pero de todos modos, se negaba a alojarse en su templo cuando venía de visita, prefería quedarse en las habitaciones de huéspedes de la villa patriarcal.

Dulce, dulce dolor en su solaz que cómo termita, venía carcomiendo su alma desde hacía dos siglos y no parecía disminuir, si acaso se disolvía un poco al ver al antiguo Santo de Aries y contemplar la fría y distante belleza de la Gran Estatua de piedra de Atena, para reaparecer al sentarse frente a la catarata de China.

De cualquier manera, Shion le había encomendado entregar las llaves a sus respectivos portadores y realmente no había mucho que pudiera argumentar ya, pues comprendía la posición de su amigo.

* * *

.

-"¡No me dijiste que habías pintado de dorado un arco!"-

-"¡Pues tú tampoco me dijiste que habías mandado a ése tipo a la luna!"-

Saga y Aioros venían caminando por el sendero haciendo aspavientos, venían de haber hablado con el patriarca quien les preguntó cómo se las habían arreglado durante la invasión; ambos niños contaron su versión de la historia en la cual salió a flote lo que sucedió al despertar su cosmo, y así se los había dicho Shion junto con la noticia de que debían de empezar a entrenar en forma y comenzar a arreglar su futuro lugar de residencia.

-"¡Mira!"- dijo Saga señalando al Anciano Maestro.

-"¡Una carrera!"- retó Aioros, sin esperar a que su amigo le contestase se echó a correr agitando las manos mientras gritaba:

-"¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!"- su voz aguda hacía retumbar los tímpanos de Dohko que sonreía ante la algarabía… los niños eran asombrosos para alegrar el día más gris, de algún modo Dohko estaba seguro de que lograría olvidar los oscuros eventos de la invasión gracias a las cálidas sonrisas de sus dos hermanitos de armas.

Sin embargo, algo tiró de las piernas de Aioros impulsándolo con violencia hacia delante, lo que le hizo dar con todos sus huesos en el suelo

-"Eso es trampa"- le reprochó Saga que se había enganchado con ambos brazos a las extremidades de su amigo, abrazándolas para que dejara de correr

-"¿Sí? ¡Pues tú lo haces todo el tiempo!"- le replicó Aioros con la nariz raspada y mirándolo con ojos chispeantes.

-"Porque tus ancas son más largas que las mías"-

-"¡No soy una rana para que digas que tengo ancas!"-

-"Pues tienes toda la cara de una"- Saga se levantó como pudo y caminó hasta el Santo de Libra, que se hallaba sentado en un banco de madera (sustraído del comedor)

-"Además, TUS ancas son más grandes"- comprobó Aioros mirando fijamente la longitud de las piernas de Saga.

-"¡Deja de verme así! ¡Sucio!"-

-"¡Eres-!"-

-"¡CIERREN LA BOCA!"- exclamó Dohko, su voz tuvo el efecto de un culatazo que mandó callar a ambos niños, los cuales se acercaron viendo al suelo con semblante sumiso, como los canes se acercan arrepentidos por haber arrancado las plantas del jardín.

El Santo de Libra les hizo sentarse sobre el suelo, diciéndoles:

-"Supongo que el Patriarca ya les habrá informado sobre lo que harán de ahora en adelante"-

-"Sí, Maestro"- respondieron a coro.

-"Bien entonces sabrán lo que tengo que entregarles ahora, y lo que haremos después"-

-"Sí, Señor"- interrumpió Saga –"Su Santidad nos dijo que vas a darnos las llaves de las cámaras de Géminis y Sagitario. Y que luego, iremos a ver en qué condiciones están… también que debemos arreglarlas por nuestra cuenta aunque los materiales nos serán proporcionados aquí arriba"- dijo haciendo un gesto que abarcaba toda la parte superior de la Montaña del Santuario.

-"¿Anciano Maestro?"- intervino Aioros con cierta timidez

-"¿Sí?"-

-"¿Es cierto que tal vez los Santos anteriores nos hayan dejado algún mensaje?"-

-"Puede que sí y que no, pequeño. Depende que estuvieran pensando cuando dejaron sus templos por última vez"-

-"¿Usted los conocía bien?"-

-"Yo admiraba mucho al antiguo Santo de Sagitario, en cuanto al de Géminis…"- dijo pensándolo un poco ante la expectante mirada de Saga –"la verdad es que era un poco misterioso, creo que ni siquiera pasaba mucho tiempo en su templo… Pero no se preocupen ¡anímense! con mensaje o sin él, ustedes siguen siendo sus sucesores. ¿Saben ya quiénes serán sus maestros?"-

-"Dhenes"-

-"Gesphare"- dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo. Saga añadió:

-"Aunque el Patriarca ha dicho que él personalmente nos dará cierta instrucción. Sobre cómo descubrir el uso del cosmo en nuestros ataques, profundizar en nuestra relación con Atena, cultura general exclusiva de los Santos de Oro y otras cosas"-

-"Bueno, entonces ¡Vamos! Rumbo al Templo del Centauro"- exclamó Dohko, Saga le tiró del hombro (estaban casi del mismo tamaño) y dijo:

-"Una última pregunta Maestro"- Aioros le miró y luego se giró, disimulando su ansiedad por conocer la respuesta a la interrogante que formulaba su amigo.

-"¿Es cierto que las Sagradas Armaduras vendrán a nosotros cuando lo juzguen adecuado? ¿Tenemos que esperarlas? ¿No es posible encontrarlas? ¿Qué pasa si tardan siglos en llegar? ¿Qué tal si están heridas en alguna cueva lejana y no pueden llegar? ¿Qué pasara si-?"-

-"¡Saga!"- le calló Aioros exasperado, él también ansiaba conocer las respuestas, pero tanta pregunta le había colmado la paciencia, como el agua hirviendo a una olla. Los chicos miraron ansiosos a Dohko.

-"Les iré contando sobre lo último que sé sobre sus respectivas Sagradas Armaduras en el largo camino por la Gran Escalinata ¿de acuerdo?"-

Los chiquillos asintieron y emprendieron la extensa marcha por los Doce Templos del Zodíaco.

.

.

* * *

.

-"Cómo seguramente ya saben si han puesto atención a sus lecciones, una Sagrada Armadura es primero y antes que nada, una criatura con voluntad y sentimientos. Lleva en sí misma recuerdo de todos y cada uno de los Santos a los que ha servido. Es la compañera y amiga más fiel que puede desear un caballero; pero también puede ser la rival más fuerte pues si tú no la dominas, ella lo hará"- los tres Santos habían culminado su descenso por la Senda de las Rosas y se aproximaban al Templo de los Peces Gemelos, Dohko conminó a los niños a guardar silencio cuando cruzasen las Casas, en respeto a su antiguo guardián y al hecho de que el actual aún no había tomado posesión del templo, antes de entrar en la imponente estructura Saga pidió al Santo de Libra le recordase el nombre del antiguo Santo de Piscis.

-"Albafica"- le soltó Dohko sin miramientos –"Fue un Santo de Oro muy gentil, pero solitario"-

La Casa de Piscis fue la primera degustación que ambos niños tuvieron sobre los doce templos, era realmente bella pero… de algún modo triste. En las orillas de las columnas y en los bordes del templo había pequeños canales de unos 30 centímetros de grueso que confluían en un gran estanque, que según la leyenda debía alojar a dos peces de la elección del Santo de aquel Templo representando la historia de su constelación y la lealtad a su tarea de guardián, pero lo que asombró a Aioros y Saga fue el exótico color del agua, que aunque imposible parecía compuesta de esmeraldas derretidas al sol, pues tan esmerilado era su color y tan nítida su superficie a pesar de fluir hacia el estanque, que producía un efecto hipnotizante, difícil de resistir…

.

Y así, cruzaron el templo sin decir una palabra; mientras bajaban por la Senda de Piscis hasta el siguiente templo, Dohko siguió su explicación.

-"Es común que una Sagrada Armadura hable a la distancia con su futuro portador antes de presentársele. Pues es estricta ley entre ellas evitar mostrarse a su dueño hasta que éste la gane en **los Juegos de la Coraza**"-

-"¿Y ésos que-?"- empezó a preguntar Saga

-"Se ve que ponías atención en las clases"- le recriminó Aioros, a lo lejos se oía rumor de agua; estaban a punto de llegar a la redondeada estructura griega de la Casa de Acuario –"Los Juegos de la Coraza son las competiciones de cada Santo de Oro, en la que éste demuestra ser digno de la Sagrada Armadura de su constelación"-

-"¿Competición contra qué? Si somos la única opción de la armadura, dudo que tenga mucho de donde escoger"-

-"Eso es diferente para cada Orden, me parece que…"- Aioros trataba de recordar sus notas.

-"Lo dirán en la Senda de Acuario, ahora vamos a cruzar el Templo de la Preciosa Urna en silencio"- mandó Dohko

-"¿Quién era-?"- empezó Saga, dando saltitos al lado del Anciano Maestro.

-"Dégel"- contestó el Santo de Libra sin dejar terminar a Saga –"Y es el último nombre que te digo, deberías sabértelos de memoria"- añadió.

Mientras cruzaban el Templo, cuyo aire frío perduraba a lo largo de los siglos Dohko pensó en la Sagrada Armadura de Acuario, si las Crónicas era correctas, ella y la de Escorpio estaban enterradas en la antigua Atlántida, la ciudad marina de Poseidón. ¿Cómo llegarían al lado de sus actuales dueños?

-"Ajá"- dijo Saga nada más poner un pie fuera del templo –"Aioros, decías que… ¡oh!"- el niño se quedó sin habla mientras veía el paisaje. Aioros corrió a su lado y también quedó arrobado. El Santo de Libra sonrió… la Senda de Acuario era famosa por su belleza y riqueza en cuerpos de agua, de hecho lo que los niños veían en ese momento era el Lago de Acuario, que regaba con sus cristalinas aguas la ribera oeste de un buen trecho del camino a Capricornio antes de las consabidas escaleras.

El Lago de Acuario era, después de la Cascada de Tauro, la mayor fuente de agua del santuario, pues poseía canales de agua subterránea que le alimentaban desde el corazón de la Montaña y a su vez despedía afluentes que formaban ríos, arroyos y pequeños estanques a lo largo de la Gran Escalinata. La orilla del Lago solía ser motivo de numerosos días de campo cuando la guerra todavía no había asolado aquel lugar hacía más de 200 años.

-"¡Qué bonito!"- exclamó Aioros con sinceridad

-"Camus es un suertudo"- murmuró Saga por lo bajo, deslumbrado por el reflejo del sol en las transparentes aguas, cuyas corrientes parecían estar rematadas por brillantes joyas haciendo que su espectro de luz bailara sobre las rocas bajas de la base del Templo de Acuario.

Dohko empujó a los dos niños, instándolos a apurar el paso, ellos suspiraron y siguieron su marcha hacia el Templo de la Cabra Montés.

-"Te decía"- continuó Aioros parpadeando para recuperar la visión normal, afectada por el sol en el agua –"Que los Juegos de la Coraza varían con cada Orden, la de Bronce son varios competidores pues el alma reencarnada del Santo no es muy evidente en el cuerpo del guerrero, aunque el Patriarca hace lo mejor que puede para reducir el margen de error, de todos modos puede haber varios candidatos y la Armadura de Bronce puede elegir no estar en el Santuario, además creo que no siempre se hacen aquí los Juegos de la Coraza para los de Bronce… quiero decir, aquí en el Santuario"- dijo el chico mirando a Dohko, él asintió y el chico siguió con su explicación –"Hay Santos de Bronce que pueden ganar su armadura sin haber puesto nunca un pie en el recinto de Atena, en la Orden de Plata esto es menos frecuente, sólo hay un candidato para cada armadura, pero ésta aún puede serle otorgada fuera de Grecia. Pero en el caso de la Orden de Oro, esto nunca sucede… el alma del Santo es perfectamente cognoscible en cada cuerpo… solo hay doce de nosotros en el mundo y no habrá más en otros 243 años. De modo que en realidad, puede decirse que los Juegos de la Coraza son para los Santos de Oro, y nuestras Sagradas Armaduras a pesar de poder hablarnos, no pueden mostrase ante nosotros hasta que hayamos ganado los Juegos"-

-"Wow… estoy hecho un lío"- admitió Saga –"Luego deberás pasarme nota de ésto"- acto seguido guardó silencio y acercándose un poco a Aioros para evitar que el Santo de Libra le oyese se dispuso a preguntarle algo pero su amigo adivinó la interrogante y respondió divertido.

-"Se llamaba El Cid, murió como un valiente sellando o matando a un dios menor, la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien. Era muy amigo del Santo de Sagitario, Sísifo"- añadió, Saga juró que el pecho se le había inflado de orgullo.

-"¿Por qué no naciste en Acuario?"- preguntó intrigado –"Con el cerebro de ratón de biblioteca que te cargas…"-

-"Nada de-"-

-"¡Shhh!"- mandó Dohko.

.

.

El Templo de la Cabra Montés era un homenaje a la luz. En la parte central había varios ventanales y vidrieras transparentes cuyos rayos daban a una escultura, se decía que aquel juego de haces de luz habían sido hechos para evocar el interior de la Torre de las Estrellas y aunque su belleza no era ni mínimamente igualable, no dejaba de ser hermosa. Pues la luminosidad de la estatua reverberaba en todas las columnas, cómo si toda la Casa de Capricornio gozara de un eterno mediodía. La estatua estaba tallada en mármol blanco y medía unos 4 metros, alzándose cegadoramente destellante e imponentemente inmaculada, representaba la escena de su diosa con una enorme espada en sus delicadas manos y un guerrero con armadura griega hincado frente a ella, mirándola con tal expresión de entrega y fe ciega que a los niños se les humedecieron los ojos; pues aquella era Excálibur, la legendaria espada inglesa que una vez perteneció al legendario y poderoso Rey Arturo, creyéndose perdida durante la Era de los Mitos hasta que la Santo de Oro de Capricornio de la Primera Generación fue en su búsqueda a la lejana Britannia en donde peleó por su posesión con los pictos, batalla que le costó el brazo derecho; después de aquello, su mejor guerrero se adelantó al Santuario a ofrecer la fabulosa espada a Atena quien se dice, se conmovió tanto por el gesto del Santo de Oro que transformó la espada de manera que se convirtiera en su nuevo brazo derecho, la maravillosa heredad sería poseída por todos los Santos de aquella constelación.

.

.

Mientras caminaban por la Senda de Capricornio, a Aioros le empezaron a sudar las manos y temblar las piernas.

-"Toca, toca"- le dijo a Saga –"Creo que incluso se me ha enfriado la nariz…"- el niño trataba de tomar la mano de su amigo para que éste comprobase en su cara, la veracidad de sus palabras.

-"¡No me toques con ésas manos!"- le replicaba Saga, con su propia nariz arrugada en gesto de repulsión.

-"Saga"- le recriminó Dohko –"Tendrás que superar ésas ridículas manías de asco si quieres ser un verdadero Santo"-

-"¡Aún no me presento a los Juegos de la Corona!"-

-"¡De la Coraza zopenco!"- corrigió Aioros irritado.

-"Como sea"-

-"Cierra mis ojos"- pidió Aioros juntando las manos y bajando las escaleras hacia atrás para poder mirar a Saga, que le miró con gesto incrédulo –"Quiero que sea una sorpresa"-

-"Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ya Saga"- instó el Santo de Libra, mirando divertido la postura suplicante de Aioros –"El Templo del Centauro está rodeando aquel risco"-

-"Bien"- concedió el chico, tomando por los hombros a Aioros y dándole media vuelta, tapándole los ojos le susurró al oído –"Ahora sí que puedo aventarte por ahí para que te mates y no me salgas con más tonterías"-

-"Je"- Aioros se rió por lo bajo y se tentó la cinta roja que llevaba en la cabeza para que no se le soltase con el brusco agarre de Saga –"Tú nunca me harías daño"- replicó confiado

Saga torció la boca y sonrió abiertamente, es cierto…

Él nunca lastimaría a su mejor amigo.

-"¡OUCH!"- exclamó Aioros –"¡Espérate, siento que me estás metiendo las palmas de tus manos en las cuencas!"-

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Melissia, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, **y **Manzana Higurashi Brief **por sus lindos reviews, los acepto y aprecio con todo el corazón.

Hasta ahorita, éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Así que espero su opinión

¡Oh! Y antes que alguien me pregunte qué fumé para describir los templos y la leyenda de Excalibur, la cuestión es que me puse a ver imágenes de los distintos videojuegos del Santuario que han salido, en donde se puede apreciar cada templo con mayor detalle, de ahí salieron las descripciones… y otro poco de mi ronco pecho, jejeje

Lo de Excalibur estuve dándole vueltas por días y noches, porque el Sr. Kurumada nunca explica que rayos hace una espada inglesa en la mitología griega. Así que eso ha salido enteramente de mi cosecha y de la ocurrencia de alguien muy cercano a mí; espero que les haya agradado ésta versión.

¡Saludos a todos!


	33. El Centauro y los Gemelos

**Capítulo 33**

"El Templo del Centauro y el Templo de los Gemelos"

.

.

.

-"¿Podremos hacer ruido aquí?"- preguntó Saga a Dohko mientras subían las escaleras antes de atravesar el umbral del Templo.

-"Hasta que Aioros tome posesión de la Casa"-

-"¿Y eso cuando…?"-

-"Lo sabrás Saga, créeme que lo sabrás"- respondió a la inquisitiva mirada del niño, que tenía sujeto a Aioros al que tapaba los ojos.

-"A ver si te vas quitando esta banda roja de la cabeza porque se me mete a la boca cada que hablo"- se quejó

-"¡Ya cállate!"- gruñó su amigo.

-"Ahora…"- intervino el Anciano Maestro –"Síganme por favor… en silencio"- pidió mientras entraban por fin a la Casa de Sagitario. Ésta solía ser radiante en su tiempo, Dohko recordaba como el cosmos de Sísifo era la fuente del fuego en las decenas de antorchas empotradas en las columnas, cómo si el Templo del Centauro estuviera iluminado por miles de chispeantes lucecitas que revoloteando cálidamente por todo el lugar daban la sensación de ir caminando entre hermosas candelas que rutilando seductoras, invitaban a sentarse y soñar despierto, arrullado por su suave calor.

Pero hacía siglos que las cósmicas antorchas permanecían apagadas y el cálido Templo de Sagitario cambió aquel ardor por frialdad y las noches estrelladas que iluminaban las enormes esculturas de sendos corceles en su entrada, se convirtieron en oscuridad gélida. De algún modo Dohko esperaba que Aioros con su semblante afectuoso y carácter apasionado, devolviera al templo todas aquellas luces que antaño le embellecían.

.

Mientras avanzaban por las losas del suelo en dirección a la cámara, Aioros se empezó a poner aún más nervioso, situación que empeoraba el hecho de andar a ciegas. Saga se sentía sobrecogido por el halo de solemnidad que envolvía el lugar y no decía nada, limitándose a tener a su amigo bien asido, cubriéndole la vista. Ambos seguían al Santo de Libra que caminaba con aplomo y seguridad.

De pronto, doblaron un recodo entre las inmutables columnas griegas y ahí estaba, una enorme y gruesa puerta de madera de roble, medio pútrida por los años y la falta de mantenimiento. La entrada aparecía grandiosa, con el blasón del centauro Quirón y su arco en pose ofensiva como si intentase reducir a polvo a cualquiera que se atreviese a cruzar la puerta.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"- preguntó Aioros, extrañado por que su compañero se hubiese detenido. El sonido de su voz retumbó e hizo un sonoro eco ante aquel imponente portón, tomando por sorpresa a Saga que le respondió gritando:

-"¡ESTAMOS ANTE LA PUERTA DE LA CÁMARA!"- el aullido de su amigo dejó aturdido a Aioros por un momento, e incluso entreabrió la boca para ahogar la queja y lo único que hizo fue musitar molesto

-"Estoy ciego Saga, no sordo"-

Mientras ambos niños discutían sin que Saga soltase a su compañero, Dohko rebuscó entre los pliegues de su vieja túnica azul y extrajo las áureas llaves.

-"Deja que Aioros vea Saga"- el chico liberó al Santo de Oro de Sagitario de aquella época, quien miró arrobado la entrada de su futuro hogar. Dohko le rozó el hombro con la mano.

-"Te hago entrega de la llave que franquea tu entrada a la Cámara del Templo del Centauro Aioros, úsala bien y recuerda siempre que cuando pienses en el hogar; la imagen que debe venir a tu mente es ésta: la primera vez que pusiste los ojos en ésta puerta"- El Santo de Libra le ofreció al chiquillo la dorada llave que cogió con cierta timidez, al momento de tocarla, el objeto centelleo por un instante y luego su chispa se apagó. Aioros aguantó la respiración, demasiado sorprendido para decir nada.

-"No te preocupes"- le tranquilizó Dohko –"Es el cosmo de Sísifo… ha desaparecido de la llave y se ha llenado con el tuyo. Ahora puedes estar seguro que ésta es únicamente para ti"- y con éstas palabras, el Anciano Maestro caminó hacia atrás y le indicó a Saga que hiciese lo mismo; aquel momento era sólo de Aioros, el Santo de Oro de Sagitario.

-"Abre la puerta Aioros"- ordenó Dohko

El niño respiró profundamente mientras deslizaba su llave por la cerradura que tronó ligeramente y la puerta se abrió…

-"¿Podrían entrar conmigo?"- pidió a Saga y Dohko, ambos sonrieron (eran casi de la misma altura) y se abrieron paso junto con Aioros, a la ruinosa Cámara de Sagitario.

.

.

El aire estaba impregnado de moho y polvo, la primera vista de la cámara era un largo pasillo adornado por lo que un su día fueron olorosas guirnaldas de romero y jazmines, a la derecha estaba un arco esculpido en roca que abría vista a lo que probablemente era la sala de estar, los muebles apolillados y la tela desgastada se caían a trozos sobre el agujereado tapete de Persia, lo único salvable era la pequeña mesilla del medio, cuya oxidada estructura y cubierta de piedra adularia le habían salvado de derrumbarse sobre sí.

Al fondo del pasillo había un pequeño umbral sin puerta: la cocina y un comedor en el que a lo mucho habían cabido apretujadas seis personas, las hornillas del fogón en su tiempo modernas, estaban inutilizables y de cualquier manera, Saga estaba seguro de que Aioros querría instalar gas y electricidad para una estufa decente y con mucha suerte, tal vez pudiera conseguir la donación de un frigorífico.

-"Vas a tener que construir tus propios estantes y alacena"- murmuró Saga a su amigo, él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la frente arrugada mientras sentía lentamente, semejante al gesto de las personas cuando ven fuego en su casa.

-"Mira el cuarto Aioros"- invitó Dohko mientras se asomaba al único cuarto con puerta al pasillo. Los niños salieron de la cocina y entraron a la habitación.

Dos camas cubiertas por harapos y polvorientas plumas estaban con las cabeceras fijas a la pared norte mirando a la gran ventana, a la izquierda había otra puerta…

-"El baño"- pensó Saga asomándose, sonriendo abiertamente –"¿Cómo se usaba esto Dohko?"- dijo burlonamente mirando el pequeño retrete unido por un grueso tubo, a una pequeña caja de madera colgada en la desgastada pared, pendía de ella una cadenita que en su tiempo fue dorada. A la derecha estaba la tina, como no tenía grifos era probable que cuando el habitante de aquel lugar fuese a usarla tuviese que llenarla a base de baldes de agua fría y ollas de agua caliente. Del lavatorio solo quedaba el armazón de hierro, la porcelana del jarro y la tarja se habían partido, y la toalla no era más que un harapo colgando del perno que sobresalía de la pared.

El Santo de Libra dio un coscorrón a Saga, reprendiéndole -"Respeta a los mayores Y a lo que fue de ellos. Ahora… ¡Aioros!"-

El niño estaba mirando por la ventana, el atardecer estaba cerca.

-"Me gustaría poder traer a Aioria conmigo…"- dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-"Podrías pedírselo a Su Santidad cuando te hayas convertido en Santo"- le dijo Saga.

Aioros se volvió con lentitud como si la edad de su Templo se le hubiese filtrado por la piel y el sentimiento de abandono de aquel lugar le embistiese con toda la fuerza que dos siglos de soledad le habían conferido. Saga miró el semblante taciturno de su amigo y se preguntó si una vez que él mismo y los otros niños ocuparan los templos del zodíaco, el ánimo infantil decaería por uno gris y aburrido….

-"No"- se dijo –"Yo les ayudaré, ser un Santo no tiene porqué ser aburrido; el Anciano Maestro nos ha demostrado eso… las anécdotas y las vivencias…"- Saga trataba de convencerse, luego se dirigió a Aioros –"Vámonos Aioros, te invito a conocer mi templo"- le invitó, deseoso de que su compañero recobrara la chispa de suspicacia que sus inteligentes ojos azules adquirían siempre que Saga le exhortaba a algo.

El trío avanzó por el pasillo y Aioros cerró suavemente su puerta, colocando con cuidado casi maternal, la dorada llave dentro de su pechera.

A pesar de que podían hablar, salieron del templo en silencio.

No se dieron cuenta de que algunas de las antorchas de la Casa se habían encendido, ésta vez con un nuevo cosmo.

.

.

.

-"En resumen, no tienes ni idea de donde están ¿verdad?"- zanjó Saga poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ya habían cruzado todo el camino hasta la Senda de Cáncer.

Dohko negó con la cabeza

-"La verdad es que es difícil determinar su localización, pues aunque según las crónicas las Sagradas Armaduras se reunieron en los infiernos para derrotar a Hades, en realidad… no sé si en verdad eran ellas o solo su esencia"-

-"¿Por qué?"- intervino Aioros ya recuperado de su retraimiento.

-"Pues porque… bueno, técnicamente las Sagradas Armaduras de Tauro, Cáncer, Virgo, Capricornio y Piscis debieron haber permanecido aquí en el Santuario ya que sus portadores perdieron la vida en sus inmediaciones, las de Acuario y Escorpio permanecieron enterradas en la congelación y derrumbamiento de la Atlántida; Leo, Sagitario y Géminis quedaron en el averno, Libra está conmigo y Aries en Jamir. Yo vi con mis propios ojos las leyendas de las crónicas y puedo decirles que cuando derrotamos a Hades, los diez Sagrados Mantos parecían reales… pero cuando llegamos aquí… no quedaba nada; ni siquiera piedra sobre piedra"- Dohko tuvo un escalofrío al recordar aquel mudo y helado amanecer en que él y Shion fueron devueltos al Santuario.

-"Entonces es cierto"- murmuró Saga con un dejo de tristeza en la voz -"No podremos verlas hasta después de los Juegos de la Coraza; si es que deciden venir…"-

-"¡Claro que vendrán!"- le aseguró Dohko –"Nunca en la historia un Santo de Oro se ha quedado esperando su Sagrada Armadura"-

-"Eso espero…"-

-"¡Allí está!"- dijo Aioros alborozado, la singular estructura simétrica de la Casa de Géminis se levantaba en un iluminado llano en la Montaña, cómo si el templo quisiese gozar de las luces de un escenario.

-"Todo se parece a su dueño"- pensó Aioros, mirando la Casa de su amigo.

Al contrario que Aioros, quien quería y no quería entrar a su templo, Saga echó a andar apresurada y resueltamente, seguido por Dohko y en último lugar venía trastabillando Aioros quien sin saber por qué, comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Pero se repuso y ajustándose la encarnada banda de su cabeza, procuró caminar al mismo ritmo que sus compañeros.

A punto estaban de cruzar el umbral de la entrada, cuando el Santo de Libra detuvo imperiosamente al de Géminis

-"¡Saga!"- el chico se volvió –"Deja que yo vaya delante para mostrarte la puerta a la Cámara y por favor-"- Dohko guardó silencio abruptamente.

-"¿Sí Maestro?"- inquirió el chico casi gimoteando de impaciencia

-"¨Por favor, guarda silencio hasta que hayas tomado posesión del Templo"- pidió el Anciano Maestro, tratando de ahogar la petición que habría surgido de sus labios de haber continuado hablando, pues quería advertir a Saga que con el tiempo, todos los Santos de Oro de Géminis habían tenido… problemas de personalidad. Pero silenció su ruego al observar el ansioso semblante del niño y su brillante mirada que competía con la luz crepuscular que alargaba sus sombras sobre las gruesas losas de piedra en el suelo. Después de todo, Saga había nacido en la estirpe de todos los Santos de Oro de su constelación, seguro conocía los relatos y no hacía falta abrumarlo ahora que estaba a punto de formar un nuevo vínculo con el Santuario, el hogar de todos ellos.

Ambos niños siguieron a Dohko por el templo, Aioros iba casi pegado a su amigo.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"- gesticuló Saga.

-"Es que siento un aura hostil aquí"-

-"Si de algo hay aura hostil aquí, creo que es a la limpieza"- Saga olfateó el ambiente, que daba el mismo aroma que el de Sagitario.

-"No… siento como si algo fuera a salir de algún rincón a matarme"-

-"No digas tonterías, anda mira ¡llegamos!"- el chico brincoteó al lado de Dohko y extendió su pequeña palma para recibir su llave, dejando a Aioros atrás quien miraba hacia todos lados con semblante asustado.

La puerta de la Cámara de Géminis no era de madera, pues una sencilla y plateada verja con un voluminoso candado era lo que sellaba la entrada. Al mirar más de cerca los barrotes podía apreciarse que eran alargadas efigies de los míticos gemelos Cástor y Póllux. La llave chisporroteó en la mano de Saga, llenándose de su cosmo y liberando el de Deuteros (último en haber tocado la llave). El niño introdujo la llave en la cerradura del candado, que cayó al suelo armando un escándalo que hizo brincar a un ya asustado Aioros. Saga se introdujo en el oscuro y polvoriento pasillo, pues la tarde había caído y ni los pozos de luz del vestíbulo podían iluminar el lugar, que de todos modos parecía estar vacío… sucio y apestoso como la Cámara de Sagitario, pero carente de muebles y demás enseres básicos para una vivienda decente. Solo estaba la vieja cocineta y el retrete con la tina en el baño; ni camas, ni sala, ni sillas, ni mesa, ni….

-"¿Pero éste tipo dormía en el suelo y comía aire con su amigo el polvo?"- preguntó Saga en voz alta, libre de estar conminado a guardar silencio con el eco de su voz resonando en las habitaciones vacías.

-"Saga"- dijo Dohko exasperado–"¿Qué te he dicho mil veces?"-

-"¿No escondas a Shura en el cuarto de la basura?"- le respondió Saga inseguro.

-"¿Has escondido a Shura ahí?"- inquirió Aioros horrorizado.

-"Tuve que hacerlo"- respondió Saga alzando las manos con gesto inocente –"tú ibas a llegar en cualquier momento y no podía arriesgarme a que me pescaras con "eso" en las manos"-

-"¿Le diste "eso" a un bebé?"-

-"Ya no es tan bebé"-

-"¡Lo era en ése entonces!"-

-"Bueno, bueno"- dijo Saga a modo de disculpa –"Está bien, pero oye… ¡no pasó nada!"-

-"¡Bah!"-

-"¡SAGA!"- exclamó Dohko, llamando de nuevo su atención, dispersa y difusa como el humo –"Te dije que el Santo de Géminis no pasaba mucho tiempo en el Santuario, por eso esto está vacío, seguramente lo vació él mismo"-

-"Eso no me dijo mil veces"- le replicó Saga con una mano en la cintura y agitando la otra con el dedo índice al techo –"Yo recuerdo sólo una. Más la que seguro me dijo Dhenes en sus clases (aunque yo no escuché) son dos ¿Ve? No llega ni a tres"-

-"Saga… eres-"- comenzó Aioros, pero el Anciano Maestro le quitó el insulto de la boca.

-"CONQUE ALGUIEN TE DIGA LAS COSAS UNA SOLA VEZ DEBE SER SUFICIENTE ZOQUETE"- gritó Dohko –"HABÍA TRAÍDO LA CENA PARA LOS TRES, PERO POR QUERER VERME LA CARA, ME VOY A COMER TU RACIÓN"- el exasperado Anciano Maestro salió de la Cámara dando grandes zancadas, Saga temiendo quedarse sin comida corrió tras él.

-"NO SE MOLESTE ASÍ MAESTRO"- el chico se puso a gritar también, sus berridos corrían a través de las columnas de diseño tan uniforme que daba la sensación de ir por un laberinto –"YA SABE QUE LO QUE INTERESA NO SE OLVIDA"- Saga se detuvo y haciendo bocina con las palmas de las manos voceó en dirección a la Cámara –"¡AIOROS! OLVIDÉ LA LLAVE EN EL SUELO DE LA COCINA, CÓGELA, CIERRA LA VERJA Y VENTE PARA LA SENDA DE CÁNCER"- sin decir más Saga corrió de nuevo y salió del Templo de los Gemelos.

Aioros puso los ojos en blanco y recordando la temerosa sensación de hallarse solo ahí, se apresuró a cumplir lo que su amigo le había pedido y corrió abandonando la Casa de Géminis. No bien giró el primer recodo se encontró con Dohko comiendo junto a una enorme roca.

-"¿Maestro?"- Aioros se extrañó ¿dónde estaba Saga? Recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que el niño había hecho rabiar tanto al Anciano Maestro… discretamente procuró asomarse debajo del cuerpo de Dohko, pero éste estaba sentado sobre las escaleras, no sobre Saga como él se temía –" Dígame que no ha hecho algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir…"- el Anciano seguía comiendo plácidamente –"¿Maestro? ¿dónde está-?"-

Por toda respuesta, Dohko aferró la camisa de Aioros y lo obligó a sentarse junto a él, el niño procuro sobarse las asentaderas pero su compañero le metió en la boca una gorda patata picante, obra culinaria de Daphne (era su turno aquella semana) y Aioros se vio obligado a tomarla con las dos manos para no terminar de ahogarse.

-"Está bien, a éstas horas estará cruzando el Templo de Cáncer… se lo tiene bien merecido… Vine aquí a la velocidad de la luz, pero el bruto cuando pasó por enfrente no me vió. En fin, come, come"- Aioros masticaba con deleite… realmente su comida favorita eran aquellas patatas, luego miró la roca junto a la que estaba el Santo de Libra, Saga sin duda lo había confundido con aquella piedrota (de por lo menos, el mismo tamaño que él) pasando de largo.

.

.

La luz se desvanecía tras las lejanas montañas y sumía la bóveda celeste en un bello tono púrpura oscuro, las estrellas aparecieron mientras tomaban el consabido té de ginseng que Dohko había traído de su país natal, mezclando las hierbas en agua caliente vertiéndola en el termo que ahora ofrecía a Aioros. El niño simuló que nada en el mundo era más delicioso que aquel té, pues no quería terminar fungiendo de asiento de Dohko; aunque nunca había probado algo tan vomitivo…

-"¿Dhenes y Gesphare seguirán en la biblioteca?"- preguntó Dohko recibiendo el termo de las manos de Aioros, quien le ofrecía una sonrisa que enmascaraba la repulsiva sensación de la bebida en su lengua.

-"_Arruinó el sabor de las especias de las papas_"- pensó apesumbrado. –"Supongo que sí Maestro"- dijo en voz alta –"Últimamente pasan ahí todo el día y no salen hasta bien entrada la noche"-

-"Vaya, entonces mientras ellos están ahí, ustedes deben ordenar sus respectivas Cámaras"-

-"Sí Señor"- respondió el chico –"Después de eso, entrenaremos"-

-"¿Irán a alguna parte de Grecia?"-

-"No, permaneceremos aquí pero creo que estaremos en lugares distintos del Santuario"- Aioros se levantó –"Creo que es hora de regresar Maestro"- dijo recogiendo las cosas en la bolsa de cuero que Dohko había traído, éste se levantó sonriendo y ambos recorrieron el largo camino hasta la Villa del Patriarca.

Después de todo, **El Templo del Centauro y el Templo de los Gemelos **ya habían recibido en sus entrañas a su guardián.

* * *

.

-"¿Dónde rayos se ha metido?"- se dijo Saga nada más llegando al patio principal, corrió hasta llegar al otro patio, en el que jugaban por las mañanas pero Dohko tampoco estaba ahí –"Tengo hambre"- el niño se acarició el estómago.

.

.

* * *

.

-"¿Todavía nada?"- Gesphare se sentó en el banco junto a Dhenes en la biblioteca, la mesa estaba atiborrada de libros de todos colores, grosores y antigüedad.

-"¡Nada!"- se quejó Dhenes con los ojos enrojecidos –"Llevamos días aquí y todavía no ha habido ningún texto que explique cómo despertar los poderes en los Santos de Oro"-

-"La verdad es que Su Santidad nos dijo que no hay ninguna "guía de maestros" pero no creí que fuera tan difícil saber-"-

-"Aquí tienen otros muchachos"- el viejo escriba del Santuario se acercó con otra pila de libros en las manos –"Oh Dhenes, todavía tienes demasiados… te los dejaré a ti Gesphare"- el viejecillo se aproximó a otro escritorio paralelo a donde los dos guerreros estaban sentados con semblante abatido, y dejó los libros en una esquina –"Ya saben, es hora de cerrar… hasta puedo oler las patatas picantes de Daphne…"- el individuo alzó la nariz y olfateó el aire al tiempo que trazaba círculos en su estómago con una mano. Dhenes y Gesphare se miraron alzando una ceja –"En fin… les dejó la llave junto a la lámpara, cuando acaben cierran el candado"- ordenó y tomando su capa del perchero junto a la puerta, salió al vestíbulo expuesto a las corrientes de aire pues la biblioteca se hallaba en la esquina sudeste de la villa.

-"De acuerdo… repasemos"- exclamó Gesphare cacheteándose para espabilar, las largas horas ahí acabarían por embotarle –"Según los libros, los poderes del Santo de Géminis son: Otra Dimensión, Explosión de Galaxias y…otras relacionadas con el poder mental, son dos, pero la verdad es que entre tanta cosa se me fueron los nombres"-

-"Claro"- le concedió Dhenes comprensivo –"Los del Santo de Sagitario son Golpe Atómico y la Flecha Dorada"-

-"Según nos dijo Su Santidad, Saga ya realizó su Otra Dimensión y Aioros el de Flecha Dorada… aunque no cuente mucho porque no estaba usando el arco sagrado de Sagitario"-

-"Sí… la verdad es que tengo el cerebro cocido Gesphare, vayamos a cenar"-

-"De acuerdo"- el aludido no se hizo repetir y tomó la llave mientras Dhenes apagaba todas las lámparas. Al salir cerraron como les indicó el escriba y dejaron la llave en la antecámara del Patriarca, donde la recogerían al día siguiente para seguir su investigación.

Entraron en el pequeño comedor y pasaron de puntitas junto a los Santos de Plata, acomodándose en la mesa de los de Oro.

Shaka, Aioria, Milo y Camus ya dominaban la técnica de permanecer erguidos en sus bancos y jugueteaban con las cucharas, pegando con ellas sobre la mesa, era evidente que aún no sabían usarlas; por lo que sus guardianes aún les llevaban la comida a la boca. Mirra y Eko miraban asqueadas el ruido y gesto de avioncito de Värux que trataba de meter en la diminuta boca de Shaka una generosa porción de fruta picada finamente, pero la ración era tan abundante que la mitad llegaba a su destino y la otra se desparramaba sobre el babero y los pantalones cortos de Aioria, sentado a su derecha y con quien Värux se turnaba para alimentar.

-"¡Dhenes! ¡Gesphare!"- exclamó Febo con alegría, pues poco veía a sus amigos.

Éstos le saludaron lentamente y sentándose del lado opuesto de la mesa, con Shura Afrodita y el niño Sin Nombre devoraron su cena.

-"¿Qué tal les ha ido?"- preguntó Daphne tomando entre sus brazos al niño de cabello azul celeste, arrullándolo con cariño.

-"Igual que ayer"- respondió Dhenes apurando un vaso de agua de lima y pera ácida.

-"Y que anteayer"- acompletó Gesphare.

-"¿No has sabido nada de tu hermana?"- inquirió Eko jugando al caballito con Shura que reía alborozado

-"Hermanastra"- corrigió él recordando a Kitnalä –"No, pero no me extraña. Es propio de ella escapar dejando todo a la mitad"-

-"Bueno… creo que es algo-"-

-"¡Su Santidad!"- exclamó Mirra, observando la blanca silueta del patriarca acercarse trayendo un bulto entre los brazos. Todos se pusieron de pie y bajaron la cabeza.

-"Buenas noches"- saludó el papa con voz serena –"He venido a dejaros un rato a Mu. Cuando la oración acabe, podéis dejarlo ahí mismo. Me lo llevaré yo"- el patriarca extendió el bulto que resultó ser el niño de cabellos lila, que caminó alegremente y le tiró del pelo a Shaka a manera de saludo.

Shion se retiró y los demás terminaron de cenar. Saga por su parte después de hartarse de patatas a escondidas en la cocina, rellenó unos recipientes y los metió en su alforja. Corrió a su cabaña y los dejó en la ventana, ni siquiera saludó a su gemelo y regresó rápidamente a la Gran Estatua de piedra de Atena, situándose apresuradamente en el lugar que le correspondía ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Aioros que también había llegado, sosegándose… empezó a hablar con Ella.

-"Hola"- saludó a su diosa –"Hoy he pasado un día increíble, al fin me han enseñado el Templo de Géminis, lo único es que no me agrada la Cámara, pero lo hará cuando termine de arreglarla… perdón, sé que no estuvo bien cenar a escondidas y robar la comida para Kanon, por cierto ¿podrías decirme qué hacer con él? Es que… cierto que solo me tiene a mí, pero ya has visto lo distantes que nos hemos vuelto. Ni siquiera lo acompaño cuando come porque dice que lo hago vomitar, me entristece mucho que ya no nos llevemos como antes y aunque tú seas la única, aparte de mí, que conoce su existencia, de todos modos siento que le debo algo, es decir si no fuera mi gemelo no tendría que vivir encerrado. Casi no le veo y cuando llego a dormir, finge que ya está soñando. Pero en realidad creo que… ha llegado a detestarme, no sé cómo pero… en fin, espero puedas ayudarme; también no sé si sea una buena idea llevármelo al Templo de los Gemelos, pero me da miedo que me juegue chueco, ¿recuerdas cuando llegó tarde la otra vez? ¡Ni siquiera me pidió perdón por tenerme despierto esperándole! No sé qué hacer…"- Saga bajó la cabeza para terminar su plegaria, y con un gesto se despidió de Aioros para dirigirse a su cabaña, en donde Kanon ya "dormía"

Saga miró al cielo, como diciendo "¿Ves?", se quitó la camisa y después de salir y lavarse en el pozo. Regresó a la casita tendiéndose junto a su gemelo, que para lo poco que se hablaban últimamente hubiera dado lo mismo dormir solo.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a **Melissa, Kaito Hatake Uchiha **y **Manzana Higurashi Brief** por sus encantadores review

A mí también me gustan mucho Saga y Aioros, aunque prefiero la amistad entre Milo y Camus.

Kaito- será sorpresa XD


	34. Del bongo y la escalera

**Capítulo 34**

"El bongo y la escalera"

.

.

.

Shion despertó y se revolvió en la cama, debía levantarse pero… las sábanas no le dejaban. ¿Por qué siempre se ponían tan endemoniadamente confortables cuando debía abandonarlas?

Aquel era el último día de los nueve impuestos por el rito funerario griego, el vocero daría el anuncio de su término en la tarima del patio al mediodía. Después de aquello había que mandar una brigada a Rodorio para supervisar la reconstrucción del adoratorio de Atena, también era importante mantener la bodega de material de construcción abierta para Saga y Aioros, quienes empezarían con la remodelación de sus Cámaras ése día (esperemos que el primero haya puesto atención suficiente a sus clases de arquitectura e ingeniería griega), Dhenes y Gesphare todavía no habían encontrado nada en la biblioteca que les ayudase en su entrenamiento con los Santos, como cada guerrero tenía su método de enseñanza Shion no podía prestarles ayuda… tenían que encontrar las respuestas por su cuenta.

Luego, cómo prioridad máxima, estaba Estambul. Aquella ciudad exuberante que albergaba en sus muros la trágica historia del ir y venir de un poderoso imperio. Shion aún no estaba seguro de a quienes mandar hacia allá… dada la importancia de la misión, podría enviar a Leandro, Talina y unos pocos guerreros más. No quería llamar mucho la atención del pueblo turco hacia lo que harían, pues aunque contaban con los soldados del Santuario que habitaban el cuartel y cuidaban el adoratorio de la ciudad, ellos también eran turcos y era probable que quisiesen anunciar el arribo de sus colegas griegos a bombo y platillo. Aunque fuesen a pelear por la posesión de los niños en manos de traficantes, seguía siendo un asunto delicado que era mejor tratar con discreción.

Habiendo cavilado esto, Shion se incorporó y sintió un bulto abrazado a su torso, retirando las blancas sábanas de algodón descubrió a Mu que se desparramó sobre el colchón al levantarse su maestro, tenía las manos entreabiertas en medio puño, las piernas estiradas y los cabellos regados por la almohada, Shion miró su frente despejada y los lunares ocupando el lugar protagónico en la suave superficie.

Aunque la manera en que había sucedido no era la mejor, el Patriarca se alegraba de tener a su lado a Mu, podría enseñarle todas las cosas que su propio maestro le había enseñado, podría aliviar su soledad con aquel chiquillo de verdes pupilas y aspecto sereno, podría…

Sonriendo, el papa removió la panza del niño que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se le quedó viendo para después devolverle la sonrisa. Shion se sentó en la cama y como un sordo que de pronto oye la más preciosa de las melodías, clavó la mirada en la de su pupilo. Era maravillosa la manera en que ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro, semejante al hijo que busca el rostro de su madre en la noche de tormenta, Mu se regalaba los iris con Shion.

-"Ven Mu"- el patriarca le tendió la mano, Mu se la tomó para levantarse

Shion le condujo a un rincón de la habitación, sentándolo en mullidos cojines azules junto a una mesa achaparrada y tallada en madera roja, le instó a coger unas pequeñas esferas de acero, las cuales Mu deslizó sobre la pulida superficie. Shion se arrodilló junto a él y tomó la que el niño estaba usando en sus manos, se la quedó mirando fijamente ante la absorta mirada del chiquillo.

Shion ágilmente hizo girar el balín entre sus dedos y luego lo dejó quieto al centro de su palma, usando la telequinesia hizo que la esfera flotara entre él y Mu quien tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían sendas bolas de brillante cristal. Acto seguido, el patriarca señaló las otras esferas que permanecían acomodadas en racimo dentro de un platón plateado en la mesa, las cuales también se elevaron en el aire. Mu miraba todo aquello como si estuviera encantado. Shion hizo levitar las pelotas por la habitación mientras Mu se ponía de pie para perseguirlas, el papa lo tentaba a cogerlas acercándolas a su altura para alejarlas rápidamente.

Mu reía y se abalanzaba a las aceradas esferas cuya superficie reflejante le deleitaba con su imagen inversa, el chiquillo corría cada vez más rápido en cómica persecución por el cuarto, alrededor de la cama, del sillón… hasta que Shion hizo que las bolas giraran tan rápido que formaron un aro plateado en torno al niño, la brisa de su velocidad agitaba sus cabellos.

-"Vamos Mu"- animó Shion en silencio –"Deténlas, haz que dejen de girar"-

El patriarca sabía que aquel era de los primeros ejercicios de los poseedores de la telequinesia, pero si su alumno que apenas alcanzaba el año de vida lo lograba… Mu afiló la mirada, parecía que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, su blanca tez se estaba volviendo roja y los lunares magenta de su frente sudorosa eran tan ostentosos como un faro en la noche.

De pronto, Mu extendió sus bracitos y abrió las palmas gritando con todas sus fuerzas -"¡-TEN-TE!"- las esferas de acero se rodearon de un halo luminoso color verde y se detuvieron. Shion poco a poco apagó su propia telequinesia, dando un suspiro y sonrisa de orgullo a su pupilo que seguía concentrado en su recién descubierto don.

-"¡Mu!"- exclamó dando una palmada, el chico parpadeo varias veces y liberó las esferas que se estrellaron estrepitosamente en el suelo. Mu giró la cabeza para mirar a aquel adulto nuevo de diáfana expresión que ahora le cuidaba y sonrió mostrando una sinfonía de dientes a medio salir.

Shion se acercó con lentitud, al llegar junto al chico se puso en cuclillas y lo apoyó en su muslo derecho mientras tomaba una de las pesadas bolas en sus manos

-"Hazlo más suavemente"- indicó marcando las palabras y haciendo ejemplo de ello para que Mu viese como debía dejar de usar telequinesia en las pelotas, la próxima vez podría evitar que todo el mundo se enterara que el niñito practicaba sus poderes.

-"Bien"- le felicitó cuando Mu pudo hacerlo correctamente.

-"¡Oye viejo!"- llamó alguien aporreando la puerta. Mu se sobresaltó y se enterró en el pecho de Shion quien usó su poder para devolver las esferas a su lugar, aferró al niño en sus brazos, se acomodó la túnica y abrió la puerta.

Hubiera dado algo para poder gritarle a Dohko en el mismo tono, pero por su condición papal… debía tragarse la réplica y decir fríamente:

-"Ya sé que tienes hambre"-

Dohko refunfuñó algo de que los estómagos de los ancianos aguantan menos, y Shion le espetó:

-"Yo tengo tu misma edad. Ya deja de ladrar"- el patriarca le entregó a Mu y pidiéndole que le llevase al comedor para desayunar con los otros, cerró la puerta.

Aún le quedaban por hacer algunas cosas antes del desayuno.

.

.

.

* * *

La luz de la mañana se colaba entre las ramitas de los arbustos de dátiles plantados en la entrada del comedor, calentando los bancos sobre los que los Santos de Oro y sus guardianes desayunaban.

-"… el caso es que he tenido que encadenar la manija porque éste tipillo se ha puesto de enfriadora centrífuga"- Mirra acusó a Camus que se pasaba la lengua por los labios… el jugo de manzana contenido en su vaso entrenador era realmente delicioso, no bien hubo terminado su ración empezó a cazar la del vaso de Milo quien, al percatarse de las ansias ladinas de su amiguito se lanzó sobre su vaso y lo acunó en su pecho en protectora actitud.

Todos los otros guerreros reían a carcajada limpia.

-"Hablando de ropa ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?"- le preguntó Dhenes sobando los cabellos color marrón de Aioria. Todavía quedaba tiempo antes de volver a sumirse en las pilas de libros que le esperaban en la biblioteca semejando altas torres de guardia aguardando su tarea.

Si la amazona pelirroja no hubiera tenido máscara, se habría podido apreciar que se había puesto roja como un tomate; Dhenes, Lygian y ella misma habían llegado juntos a la Orden, en donde conocieron a Nereo y Värux,, Eko y Febo ya llevaban un tiempo de haberse convertido en guerreros; después de un tiempo se incorporaron Daphne y Gesphare.

-"¿Cómo olvidarlo?"- respondió ella, con un tinte de vergüenza en la voz –"Nunca me había sentido tan apenada"-

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó?"- inquirió Saga, sentado debajo de la mesa con el niño Sin Nombre en sus rodillas deformándole con sus manitas el rostro, haciéndole tomar las muecas más cómicas que Aioros jamás había visto, quien tenía a Shura en un brazo y su espadina sonaja en la otra mano; ambos miraban el singular par con expresión burlona.

-"Bueno…."- empezó Dhenes procurando dominar la sonrisa –"Yo trabajaba como asistente de un escritor de obras dramáticas y ellas vivían en el mismo apartamento que la copista preferida de mi jefe"-

-"Era nuestra anciana tía de tercera generación"- acompletó Mirra ante las miradas inquisidoras–"¿o cuarta?"- reflexionó

-"No lo sé"- admitió Dhenes –"En fin, ella estaba sola en aquella célula de departamento…"-

-"Lygian estaba en la azotea"- corrigió Mirra.

-"¿Era ella la **del bongo**?"-

-"¿Bongo?"- Gesphare se extrañó. Así que desde entonces ésa mujer había sido algo violenta…

-"Sí, ése bongo era para Lygian lo que el abrigo de diseñador o zapatos de lujo para otras mujeres. La tía la mandó a tocarlo en la azotea luego de que se le desarrollara la neurastenia y tuvo que descansar en casa 2 meses, argumentó que el hogar debía ser un lugar tranquilo y grato y no una especie de selva ensordecida por el pompom. Por lo que el bongo y su dueña iban a la azotea para pasar tiempo juntos… ésa cosa llegó al departamento luego de que Lygian lo viera anunciado en un periódico, el hombre llegó y le presentó el bongo como si fuera el mismísimo hijo de sus entrañas, regatearon tres cuartos de hora. Él rebajó cien euros, ella pidió que fueran doscientos, el vendedor se enfadó pero luego, regresando dejó caer el instrumento a sus pies, como le apachurró los dedos a Lygian, ella gritó que le demandaría… al final hicieron las paces y él le cedió su tesoro por una miseria; lo tocaron a cuatro manos un rato y el tipo se marchó"- Mirra mordió una redonda y roja ciruela con discreción por debajo de su máscara.

-"Cómo sea, yo fui al apartamento para recoger el trabajo que mi jefe había encargado desde principios de la semana a la tía de ésta señorita"- Dhenes señaló a Mirra con gesto teatral –"Pero ¡toma! Me abre la puerta una muchachita con pinta de demonio enfurecido envuelto en una bata color salmón y una toalla en la cabeza"-

-"Estaba a punto de meterme en la tina"- explicó ella divertida –"Apenas había metido un pie al agua tibia y tocaste el timbre"-

-"Jeje. El caso es que nos pusimos a discutir porque yo necesitaba llevarme la copia lista pero como la dichosa tía no estaba en casa, no había manera de localizar mi guión entre aquel huracán de papeles y maquinitas de escribir; y Mirra claro, quería echarme a patadas; de hecho hizo varios comentarios hirientes respecto a mi trabajo…"-

-"¡Tú dijiste que yo tenía menos cerebro que una pulga!"- exclamó Mirra recordando la escena, acaecida en el pasillo bajo el umbral de la puerta de aquel destartalado edificio traído desde los recuerdos de su adolescencia.

-"¿Y qué esperabas después de oír tus improperios de que yo era un rubio afeminado, recadero de operetas y vendedor de ungüento para los cayos?"- reclamó el guerrero –"Me hizo pasar y tiramos todas las torres de papel sobre el piso de la sala, ella se puso como pantera y ya estábamos a grito pelado cuando... se fue la luz"-

-"¿Se fue la luz?"- Daphne acariciaba el suave rostro del niño más hermoso de todos.

-"¡Sí! ¡Se fue la luz cuando le estaba diciendo que se fuera del apartamento en el que no hacía más que estorbar y desempeñar el papel de huracán!"- dijo Mirra –"Entonces me dí cuenta de que eran los plomos del apartamento, que estaban instalados en una esquina del techo, como no teníamos mucho dinero para darles mantenimiento, se dedicaban a saltar y fundirse en el momento más inoportuno… en fin, para que la electricidad volviese yo tenía que treparme a una escalera metálica plegable y cambiarlos. Le dije a éste hombre que se estuviese quieto pero ¿Cuándo un hombre obedece tal orden?"- Eko y Daphne asintieron comprensivamente

-"Fui tras ella"- admitió Dhenes avergonzado –"Tire algunas lámparas, una silla, un archivero…"-

-"Se estuvo quieto cuando se pegó en la espinilla y el dolor no le permitió seguir derrumbando la casa… en fin, con la destreza hija de la costumbre me las arreglé para llegar hasta los plomos con **mi escalera**, quite el tapón de los plomos y busqué la vela que teníamos por allí para no fundirnos al colocar a tientas los fusibles, oí casi a mis pies el resoplido de mi irritado visitante"- añadió –"Le dije una vez más (inútilmente) que se estuviese tranquilo, fue lo peor que pude hacer… apenas escuchó la dirección de mi voz, testarudamente se acercó, tropezó con la escalera y la derribó"- Mirra había puesto la palma de su mano vendada sobre su enmascarado rostro y meneando la cabeza, continuó –"Caí al suelo con estrépito infernal, al cerrarse la escalera aprisionó mi bata y por poco no lo hace con mi cuello, quedé sujeta a los escalones y el causante de la catástrofe cayó de rodillas y no se cómo se las arregló para enredar sus piernas entre dos travesaños y cada que quería levantarse, los tubos cromados me golpeaban sin piedad"-

-"Empezó a quejarse por sus costillas y su peroné"- terció su compañero –"Y me repitió que me estuviera quieto o iba a matarla. Le dije que la que debía serenarse era ella y que se levantara.. je…"- el soldado procuraba aguantarse la risa del recuerdo hacía años olvidado, todavía tenía el poder de hacerle sonreír –"Respondió que yo no la dejaba, porque cada que yo tiraba de la escalera, la tumbaba a ella. En fin, yo procuré tirar con todas mis fuerzas de la escalera para ayudarla-"-

-"¿Ayudarme?"- le cortó Mirra –"Diste un brusco tirón de la escalera y la lanzaste a distancia rompiendo los cristales de la ventana, pero lo peor fue que mi bata se fue enganchada con ella…"- la amazona miró al suelo –"En la oscuridad quedé tan desnuda como una estatua de museo, lancé un alarido pudoroso y le amenacé con llamar a la policía. Cuando el bruto me escuchó gritar, entonces supo que algo grave había pasado y me hizo caso de mantenerse en su sitio. Tanteando las paredes llegué a mi cuarto y cogí de una percha un abrigo al azar, salí de nuevo a la sala y conseguí encontrar el encendedor de los cigarrillos de la tía. Lo encendí para encarar a la segunda víctima de aquel caos eléctrico, junto a los cristales, la escalera y más despeinado que cuando había llegado, el tipejo me vio y pegó un grito"-

-"Entonces Lygian entró al apartamento"- Dhenes recordaba el bello rostro de su amiga consternado por la sorpresa al ver a su prima embutida en aquel traje.

-"Me dí cuenta de que equivocadamente, me había puesto "El Felpudo" de la tía con quien compartía guardarropa, un horrible pero caliente saco de lana que un admirador de su juventud le había obsequiado, como estaba largo, ancho y el calificativo de felpudo no era falso…pues bueno, Dhenes debió haber pensado que se le venía encima un gorila de rara especie"- intervino Mirra –"En fin, Lygian dejó su bongo en el pasillo y tomó la escalera para cambiar los plomos ella misma…jeje"-

-"Al final pudimos encontrar mis hojas y los tres copiamos en limpio su contenido, hubo momentos en los que pensé que estaba encerrado con un par de solteritas dementes"-

-"¡Bah! Como si tu hubieras sido un digno señor"- le replicó la jovial guerrera.

.

.

Los guerreros, Saga y Aioros aún reían cuando Dohko entró al comedor con Mu caminando junto a él, el chiquillo fue directo a su plato situado entre el de Shaka y el vacío que había sido de Aioria; limpiando las manos en su pantaloncillo, se dispuso a devorar lo suyo con las manos sin prestar atención a la rubia cabecita meneante y la disacorde mirada de su amigo.

-"¡Anciano Maestro!"- los guerreros estaban próximos a ponerse de pie para saludar pero Dohko movió la mano para que no lo hicieran.

-"¿Con que nos deleitaste hoy querida Daphne?"-

-"Hicimos pan de trigo con mantequilla y miel, fruta y jugos"- dijo la aludida con alegre acento.

-"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos retirando para seguir tragando letras"- Dhenes y Gesphare se incorporaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a la biblioteca, pero éste último volvió sobre sus pasos antes de llegar a la salida del comedor y asomándose debajo de la mesa, dijo a los niños:

-"Ustedes deben comenzar con las Cámaras de sus Templos, ¡a trabajar! no tomen eso como una excusa para ir a jugar"-

-"¿Cuándo hemos hecho eso?"- inquirió Saga con tono pícaro a su nuevo maestro.

-"La pregunta es: ¿cuándo no lo han hecho?"- Gesphare se incorporó para seguir a Dhenes.

Pero apenas habían salido, se oyó un gran revuelo en el comedor más grande como si cientos de avispas estuviesen propagando sus zumbidos al aire.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Febo se asomó, y dirigiéndose a una joven amazona que estaba parada cerca de él, le preguntó –"¿Qué mosca les picó?"-

-"Talina ha dicho que necesita voluntarios para una misión de infiltración en Turquía"-

-"¿Turquía?"- Febo caminó de regreso a su asiento al lado de su hermana, preguntándose cual podía ser el interés del Santuario en aquel exótico país que aunque cercano, era tan lejano como la tierra del sol.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

No he muerto, lo juro jaja

Pero mis dos trabajos a medio tiempo se pusieron de acuerdo para volverme loca esta semana (uno en el que me pagan y otro en el que no, jaja T.T)

En fin, les traigo éste nuevo capítulo para tomar el nuevo arco argumental del fic.

¡Gracias por esperar! Y espero les guste


	35. Misión en Turquía

**Capítulo 35**

"Misión en Turquía"

.

.

.

-"Es estúpido querer llevar material cuando tu Cámara está más cochina que tu ropa"- decía Aioros con una escoba y balde a cuestas.

-"¡Mi ropa no está sucia! Además, ¿Por qué limpiar cuando se volverá a ensuciar con lo que llevemos?"- Saga se dirigía a la bodega de material de construcción.

-"Haz lo que quieras"- Aioros se rindió –"Si quedas enterrado bajo una tonelada de polvo no esperes que yo te saque"-

Saga le enseñó la lengua a la espalda de su amigo, que se marchaba enfadado hacia la Senda de las Rosas blandiendo la escoba y el balde a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Saga se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la bodega. Cuando entró a ésta y vio toda la cantidad de cosas que necesitaba para su Templo, se dijo con gesto desmayado:

-"¿Cómo rayos haré para bajar todo esto hasta Géminis? ¿Cosa por cosa? ¡Ay no, que flojera! Tampoco Aioros podrá hacerlo… es más flacucho que yo… ¿qué podemos hacer?"- a punto estaba de claudicar cuando vio varias carretillas enfiladas en un costado de la pared. –"¡Oh bueno! Esto servirá"- y acercándose a ellas tomó la que parecía más pequeña, enderezándola se dispuso a tomar al azar lo que imaginó necesitaría… un par de baldosas blancas, una pala, un saquito de algo que tenía pinta de cemento, dos piedras blancas que ocuparon la mitad de su carretilla, un trinche, tres pares de varillas de acero, algunos tubos delgados de viejo cobre, unos desarmadores y una plancha de no-sé-qué pero con facha de resultar útil, que además refulgía con el sol (razón principal de la elección del chico)

Saga salió del lugar con aquellos cachivaches metidos dentro de la carretilla y se dirigió a las escaleras, cuando cruzaba el patio principal vio a Leandro y Talina repartiendo instrucciones a una quincena de soldados y amazonas, estaba a punto de pasar de largo cuando escuchó la palabra _Turquía_ y se vió obligado a detenerse, su espíritu inquieto le mandaba esconderse a averiguar de qué se trataba y su lado sumiso le conminaba a seguir hasta su Templo…optó por seguir su instinto aventurero y como golondrina que emigra rauda hacia el sur en busca de climas cálidos, Saga abandonó la carretilla a mitad del sendero y escondiéndose tras unas columnas, se dispuso a saciar su sed curiosa.

.

.

-"De ninguna manera, necesito que permanezcas en El Santuario"- Leandro no se molestaba en emplear un tono diplomático con Talina frente a las tropas –"¿qué sucederá si de nuevo alguien quiere atacarnos eh? ¿Los dejarás solos? ¿Como tu descuidada e ingenua actitud cuando quedaste enterrada por aquellos escombros de la atalaya en la noche de la invasión? olvídalo… un error tan torpe nos costaría caro en una misión real"- Talina apretó los puños, Leandro le había enseñado todo lo que sabía pero a veces era capaz de resultarle tan detestable como el agua a un gato –"Tú no sabes nada del mundo fuera de Grecia Talina, deja ir al experto"- la amazona se irguió hasta parecer casi tan alta como su compañero y dijo con voz helada, que hubiera resultado insultante de no haber estado cargada del respeto y solemnidad que aquella guerrera usaba en cada acto de su vida.

-"Comprendo y lamento mi falta de previsión Señor, pero usted también llegó tarde de su misión a los Balcanes… de no haber sido así, yo hubiera podido seguir sus apreciables órdenes en lugar de depender de mi inexperta consciencia"-

-"Ridículo…"- la idea pasó por la mente de los guerreros que la observaban hablar, Talina era miembro de la Orden desde hacía casi 20 años, claro que Leandro llevaba 25 pero eso no la convertía en novicia, sino en alguien menos curtido que los guerreros más grandes –"Así que la ingenuidad y la fatuidad inundaron nuestro obrar aquella noche"- los cortos cabellos color cobre de la mujer, con las puntas hacia afuera como si fuese una magnífica pantera dispuesta al ataque le daban un aire casi retador.

Leandro pareció quedarse un momento sin palabras por lo que ella volvió a la carga.

-"Además, ahora que ya han acabado los días de rito funerario creo que es más prudente que usted se quede a supervisar la reconstrucción del Santuario y el adoratorio de Atena en Rodorio, dado su conocimiento y experiencia previas me parece lo más lógico pensar que el capitán general de la Orden Guerrera y Amazona permanecerá al lado de su Santidad para ayudarle durante ésta difícil situación"- Talina aludía al sentido familiar en el Santuario y al deber de la máxima autoridad de quedarse con los suyos para ayudar, y Leandro no tuvo más opción que a regañadientes darle la razón.

El sol se elevaba en su posición del mediodía cuando la solemne amazona se quedó a solas con las tropas en el patio, Saga aguzó el oído, ahora vendría lo que le interesaba.

-"Bien escuchen"- indicó Talina -"Como ya saben, la **misión en Turquía** ha sido calificada por Su Santidad bajo el carácter de urgente. Debemos partir de inmediato, concretamente al atardecer"- su voz adquirió un matiz de calma y autoridad, propio de las personas que perciben el respeto de sus subordinados –"Tengo aquí"- la amazona sustrajo un fajo de hojas de sus escarpines –"La lista de tareas a cumplir antes de partir, por lo que tienen hasta entonces para cumplirlas. Iremos en barco hasta Estambul, durante el viaje abordaremos los detalles y estrategias de la misión"- a continuación Talina puso las hojas ante sí y se puso a recitar nombres para que los aludidos se acercasen a recibir su respectiva tarea antes de marchar hacia Turquía.

-"Eudoxia, Hekas, Oláy, Leitha, Kyprios…"- con cada nombre un guerrero o amazona se acercaba para recibir su hoja y se retiraba con prontitud, no pasó mucho hasta que Talina se quedó con una guerrera y un soldado –"Mirtha y Kyprios"- les dijo –"Ustedes se encargarán de llevar las provisiones, en barco es casi día y medio de viaje. Ya he dejado varios sacos preparados en el almacén, deben ir por ellos y cargarlos a los caballos; bajaremos la Montaña por la Gran Escalinata, obviamente que los caballos deben arrearse desde ahora para que nos esperen en la Senda de Aries. No quiero retrasos ¿entendido?"- ambos asintieron –"De acuerdo, nos vemos al atardecer"- Talina se despidió con un ademán marcial para dirigirse al despacho el Patriarca.

Mirtha y Krypios se quedaron en la soleada tarima para ponerse de acuerdo

-"Yo iré por los sacos y los dejaré aquí"- la suave y cantarina voz de Mirtha revoloteaba fuera de su máscara

-"Claro, voy a ensillar los caballos y los traigo para que les pongamos los sacos, después los llevamos por la Gran Escalinata"- Kyprios le palmeó el hombro a su robusta compañera.

-"¿Crees que sea peligroso?"-

-"Bueno, recuperar un Santo nunca es fácil"- musitó el guerrero –"¿Recuerdas cuando fueron por el bebé de Cáncer?"-

Mirtha asintió apesumbrada, aquella había sido una larga y difícil misión que resultó en la violenta muerte de los padres del bebé y varias bajas en la Orden Guerrera.

-"No te preocupes"- Kyprios trató de animarla –"Turquía no está tan lejos como Italia, y ya tenemos bastante experiencia trayendo Santos al Santuario"-

-"Sí…¿Quién crees que sea la otra bebé?"-

-"¿Otra bebé?"- el soldado se extrañó, su compañera lo miró incrédula

-"Emm… sí… ¿no recuerdas?"- Kyprios negó con la cabeza, detrás de la columna Saga no se perdía detalle –"Leandro dijo (antes de irse tan malhumorado) que tendríamos que rescatar dos bebés en Estambul, un niño y una niña; el niño se supone que es el Santo de Oro pero ¿qué tiene que ver la niña?"-

-"Será un Santo de Plata…"- sugirió el musculoso guerrero

-"Lo dudo"- le espetó Mirtha –"Leandro no habría dicho: la niña está en el nivel de importancia del niño"-

-"Habrá sido porque ambos son niños inocentes, claro que los dos son importantes"-

-"¿Leandro diría eso por ésa razón?"- debajo de su fulgente máscara, Mirtha levantó la ceja y dejó entrever escepticismo en su voz.

-"Está bien no… pero no tengo ni idea de lo que quiso decir con la niña. En fin pongámonos a trabajar"-

.

Cuando se alejaron Saga salió de su escondite con semblante pícaro murmurando como si sus palabras fueran lo más delicioso que jamás hubiese pronunciado:

-"¿Misión en Turquía, eh?... Bueno yo nunca he ido más allá de Rodorio… y Aioros tampoco"- abandonando su carretilla a mitad del empedrado, echó a correr hacia el Templo del Centauro


	36. Camino a Volos

**Capítulo 36**

"Camino a Volos"

.

.

.

Cuando Saga llegó a la puerta de la Cámara de Sagitario y escuchó risas en su interior, extrañado cruzó el umbral y fue directo a la cocina.

El mueble, la barra, y las cabinas habían sido desempotradas de la pared y a pesar de que el suelo había sido limpiado y lavado con esmero, numerosas astillas de la vieja madera desperdigadas por el lugar ofrecían el mismo estado descuidado que había tenido anteriormente.

Y en medio de aquel muestrario de madera, Aioros y Shura habían tomado unos trozos de varilla, usándolas a modo de espadas para intercambiar fingidas estocadas en un cruento duelo que Shura se había tomado bastante enserio, pues el chiquillo se abalanzaba a las partes vulnerables de Aioros con ferocidad inusitada.

-"Ya veo cuanto trabajas"- exclamó Saga en tono irónico para llamar la atención.

La voz de su amigo distrajo a Aioros, lo que valió recibir un golpe en la espinilla, el niño de oscuro pelo verde dio saltitos de alegría… después de varios rounds al fin lograba conseguir un punto a su favor.

-"¡Ouch!"- se quejó el niño más grande acariciando con gesto distraído el moretón que empezaba a formarse en su pierna –"Claro que trabajé ¿no ves que todo ya está lavado?"-

Saga observó que, efectivamente todo estaba limpio: las plantas del corredor habían desaparecido, la sala y su viejo tapizado ya no estaban; y la mesa y sillas del comedor también brillaban por su ausencia, las cortinas raídas habían sido arrancadas y tampoco estaban las camas. El suelo había sido lavado y exceptuando la cocina repleta de maderos partidos por la mitad, todo lucía exactamente como la propia Cámara de Saga (quitando el polvo y telarañas)

-"¿Y qué hace aquí éste enano?"- Saga se acercó a Shura y le dio un juguetón coco. El niño se frotó la cabeza mirándole con cómico reproche

-"Eko se fue no sé a qué a Rodorio y me lo encargó"- Aioros le tendió los brazos al pequeño Santo y éste corrió a ellos pero como era más grande que el resto, Aioros no pudo cargarlo con la misma soltura con que lo hacía con los demás. Shura se conformó con ceñirse al talle de su compañero retando a Saga con la mirada a repetir el zape.

-"¿Qué querías?"-

-"Oh ya recuerdo"- Saga se acercó un poco más a su compañero procurando adoptar una postura persuasiva –"resulta que…"-

-"No voy a ayudarte a limpiar tu Cámara"-

-"No es eso, es que-"-

-"Tampoco voy a volver a ver al lince de aquel montículo"- Aioros blandía su dedo índice frente a la nariz de Saga –"Y menos si me usas de cebo para la madre mientras tu agarras a la cría"- advirtió –"¡Y ni siquiera me dices que yo soy la carnada!"-

-"¿Cuándo hice eso?"-

-"¡LA SEMANA PASADA IDIOTA!"- Aioros dio una patada de frustración en el suelo

-"Olvídalo Aioros, fígurate que-"- Saga contó rápidamente a su amigo lo que había sucedido en el patio. Shura les miraba alternando la mirada entre ambos; solo entendía palabras aisladas y el sentido de frecuencia en la frase "¡Vamos nosotros también!" que pronunció la boca de su amigo, se le escapó por completo.

-"¿Qué?"- Aioros creyó no haber oído bien, viendo a Saga como quien cree tener en las manos una hormiga y descubre una serpiente.

-"Nadie se enterara, créeme"- Saga le palmeó el hombro –"Nos iremos en…"-

-"No quiero oírte"- Aioros puso las manos sobre sus oídos –"No quiero oírte"- cerró los ojos, Shura lo miró con ojos brillantes y también se puso las manitas sobre las orejas –"NO TOIGO"- gritó.

Saga vio que cualquier intento sería inútil, cuando Aioros se ponía difícil podía ser tozudo como un buey. Miró al cielo y revolviendo el cabello de Shura salió del Templo de Sagitario, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la villa patriarcal atravesó la luminosa Capricornio y la azulada Acuario, al salir de Piscis se le ocurrió un plan para llevarse a Aioros con él a Turquía.

Al llegar a la Villa del Papa, Saga sorteó la carretilla que había abandonado en medio del camino y raudo corrió hacia la enfermería, éste era un cuartito iluminado por una enorme ventana circular que ocupaba toda la pared este, había un par de camas separadas por una limpia y blanca cortina, opuesta a ésta estaba un escritorio y dos juegos de estantes de cristal, Saga se acercó presuroso hacia el que estaba más elevado; había estado ahí varias veces a escondidas cuando Kanon enfermaba y él mismo actuaba cómo médico del chico; por lo que no le costó ningún trabajo encontrar un frasquito de vidrio color ámbar con un líquido transparente cuya vía de suministro venía en su misma tapa: un pequeño gotero. Saga metió el frasco en su pechera y salió de allí sin que nadie le viera, luego echó a andar con fingida calma a las cabañas y penetró agitadamente en la suya.

-"¡Kanon!"- susurró con voz imperiosa –"¡Kanon!"- repitió pero fue inútil, su gemelo no estaba en la casita. –"¿Ahora dónde rayos se metió?"- el niño recordó con amargura las ácidas horas de vigilia que había experimentado no hace mucho cuando su hermano salió a dar un "paseo" y regresó hasta bien entrada la noche pronunciando un seco –"Que tal"- al volver para meterse con prontitud a la cama, Saga se había enfadado tanto que le habría pegado de no preocuparle tanto la frágil relación que ambos tenían, relación que se deterioró como el tornado arranca los recios árboles de la llanura, poco a poco pero con certeza la situación entre los gemelos estaba llegando a su punto de ebullición.

Dándose cuenta de que Kanon no estaba en casa, Saga dejó una nota sobre la cama "_Vuelvo en una semana_"

-"Eso espero"- murmuró el chico al salir de la cabaña echando una última ojeada a la habitación.

Luego fue a la cocina y extrajo un par de bollos de mermelada de melocotón de la panera en el comedor que habían sobrado desde la cena del día anterior, ahí mismo puso varias gotas del frasquito en uno de los pastelitos. Saga se cercioró de que nadie de la cocina le hubiese visto (Daphne y su equipo hacían circo, maroma y teatro para preparar la comida de la tarde) y se camufló por detrás del edificio para llegar a la bodega de despensa. Allí estaban los sacos que Talina había indicado a Mirtha y Kyprios fueran llevados por los caballos hasta la Senda de Aries. Saga vació un par de ellos en unos enormes canastos de mimbre que tapó con sabanillas de delicada manta de cielo, luego dobló ambos sacos y salió disparado dirigiéndose por segunda vez en aquel día ajetreado al Templo de Sagitario.

.

.

Aioros terminaba de recoger las astillas de la cocina mientras Shura, sentadito en un rincón tarareaba la canción que había escuchado de labios de Talina en el camposanto del Santuario, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y otro al ritmo de la tonada. De pronto, surgiendo del silencio sepulcral en el que estaba sumida la Gran Escalinata desde hacía siglos, escucharon pasos de alguien que se acercaba a toda velocidad por la Senda de Capricornio. No tuvo duda alguna en que se trataba de su amigo, el protegido de la constelación de los gemelos.

-"¿Y ahora qué querrá este cretino?"- se preguntó con fastidio.

Justo como pensaba, Saga entró en la cocina gritando y haciendo aspaviento

-"¡AIOROS!"-

El aludido se cubrió los oídos ensordecido, se acercó a la oreja de Saga y le gritó de vuelta -"¿QUÉ?"-

-"¡Ay!"- Saga se encogió pero de inmediato recordó su cometido –"Te he traído un tentempié"-

-"¿Qué le has puesto?"- Aioros adoptó una expresión sospechosa, recordando cuando eran más pequeños y Saga le dio a morder una galleta que resultó ser un jabón.

-"Nada tonto, lo saqué de la panera de nuestro comedor"- el chico se sentó y le ofreció uno de los dos bollos que tenía en las manos –"¿Ves? Yo también como uno"- añadió arrancando un mordisco al esponjoso pan dulce. Aioros se acercó receloso y tomó el otro bizcocho sin percatarse de la ansiosa mirada de su compañero.

-"Mmm"- ambos niños se sentaron en el suelo, Shura se aproximó caminando a curiosear lo que sus amigos comían –"¿Quieres?"- antes de que Saga pudiera impedirlo, Aioros partió su pan a la mitad y se lo dio al Shura que se acomodó contra el costado del niño, devorando su ración con deleite.

Sin embargo, la dosis que Saga había puesto en el bollo para Aioros actuó mucho más rápido en el pequeño cuerpo del Santo de Capricornio, quien cayó dormido cual bultito de papas al lado de Aioros.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Aioros miró a Shura intrigado, luego volteó la vista hacia Saga quien tenía la cara y los grandes ojos azules muy abiertos en expresión que gritaba: ¡Rayos!

-"¿Qué le has puesto a los bollos Saga?"- el niño intentó incorporarse, pero todo empezó a darle vueltas y el rostro de finas facciones de su amigo se volvió borroso, como si gradualmente fuera perdiendo la vista, todo se volvió oscuro. Aioros cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo…

-"¡Wow!"- se sorprendió Saga –"Sí que azotó como res…"- el chico se aguantó la risa mientras traía del corredor los sacos que había aventado en su carrera a la cocina de la Cámara, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Shura…-"¿Qué hago? Bueno… me lo llevo también ¿qué puede pasar?"- Saga metió con mucho esfuerzo, a Aioros a uno de los sacos quien sumido en sopor por el medicinal narcótico, quedó hecho ovillo en el interior, por fuera el saco sí que daba la pinta de contener comida.

-"Uff, ufff"- farfullaba Saga mientras arrastraba el saco hasta el lugar por donde pasarían los caballos, su intención era frenar algunos para hacerlos enojar y en medio de la algarabía colgar a Aioros en uno, mientras fingía que el saco en el que él mismo iría se había caído en la camorra equina.

Cuando volvió a toda prisa arrojando sin cuidado a Shura en el interior, lo habría hecho más gentilmente de no sentirse con el tiempo en contra; de pronto, el singular sonido de las herraduras en cascos de los caballos comenzó a revolotear hasta sus oídos, proveniente de la Senda de Capricornio. Su inconfundible piafar irritado por el ardiente sol del día alertó a Saga, quien echó a correr y ocultó ambos sacos tras una columna mientras él esperaba detrás de otra al paso de los animales.

.

.

Al frente de la escuadra venía la recia figura de Mirtha, su máscara plateada se ensombreció al ingresar a la Casa de Sagitario y su andar orgulloso dio paso a uno solemne mientras procuraba controlar a los caballos. Al ingresar toda la compañía en el templo Saga se puso en posición listo para saltar hacia los desprevenidos animales.

El niño calculó el punto medio de la columna y se puso en acción, había traído una bolsa de plástico que infló con aire y luego arrojó a las patas de los caballos, la bolsa al explotar hizo un estruendo infernal que arrancó formidables relinchos e hizo que los hermosos equinos se apoyaran en sus cuartos traseros. El plan de Saga funcionó a la perfección, como era de esperarse varios sacos salieron despedidos a ambos lados de la formación y el niño aprovechó para colocar en posición el costal en el que venía Aioros, después puso el otro a su lado y se metió con prontitud, procurando no aplastar al durmiente Shura y cerrando ingeniosamente el saco desde dentro. Se acomodó con el niñito sobre su estómago y escuchó como la amazona y el soldado procuraban acallar a los asustados caballos.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-

-"No sé, algo les habrá alterado"-

-"Sigamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo… Ayúdame a cargar de nuevo los fardos"-

No pasó mucho hasta que Saga se sintió levantado en vilo y enganchado a los animales, pronto la marcha por la Gran Escalinata se reanudó.

-"Fiu… "- el chico se enjugó la frente –"Ya puestos en esto es mejor irnos cómodos"- acunó a Shura entre sus brazos y se sentó, el saco tenía varias ventilas por donde entraba el aire así que no moriría asfixiado, esperaba que el calor no lo abrasara

-"O nos freiremos como los pollos que hace Mirra"- pensó recordando una de las especialidades culinarias de la amazona.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas escuchó el estruendoso sonido de la Cascada de Tauro ¡genial! Solo les faltaba un templo para concluir el viaje a la base de la Montaña Sagrada. Cuando se detuvieron Saga se percató de su llegada a la Senda de Aries.

-"Calma Shura"- dijo acariciando el rostro del niño –"Pronto despertarás en la bodega del barco…"-

.

.

.

-"¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?"- Talina reconvenía a los últimos en llegar, ella y otros soldados ya estaban montados en sus respectivos corceles y no les tomó mucho tiempo ultimar detalles para partir hacia Turquía.

-"Lo sentimos"- se disculparon los rezagados montando en los caballos

-"Bien, ¡en marcha!"- ordenó ella –"Volos es un puerto lejano, tomaremos la vía de cabo Sunion"-

Atardecía cuando la elegante escuadra de caballos y jinetes del Santuario abandonaban la Montaña, al pasar por Rodorio muchos de los soldados en el adoratorio saludaron alegremente a sus camaradas, no así Leandro sentado frente a un enorme plano de construcción, que ni siquiera dedicó una mirada de reconocimiento a Talina, pero ésta tampoco se lo tomó personal. A través de los años había aprendido que era su elección sentirse mal o no de acuerdo a los cambios de humor de Leandro, y con el tiempo asimiló que enojarse era una decisión que estaba a su alcance.

**El camino** al puerto de **Volos** fue largo y pesado, el sendero estaba repleto de pedruscos y desniveles pero le compensaba el frondoso follaje del bosque a los bordes del camino y el suave sonido canturreante de un arroyo que corría apaciblemente al lado oeste.

Talina apuntaba la vista al frente, lista para avistar el puerto y apresurar la marcha cuando fuese necesario pues tenían el tiempo justo para abordar el barco que les llevaría a través del Egeo directamente hasta Estambul.

Mirtha y Kyprios iban detrás de ella charlando, más allá el resto de los soldados también seguían su capitana, unos en silencio, otros viendo el paisaje. De cualquier manera estarían en Estambul al amanecer del día siguiente.

.

.

* * *

-"¿Puedes ir por él a la Casa de Sagitario?"- pidió Eko a una amazona que como ella hacía un par de horas, cruzaba por el pasillo fuera de la biblioteca en la villa patriarcal.

La esbelta amazona había llegado al lugar después de traer de Rodorio unos cuantos sacos de harina que Daphne le rogó que trayese, luego Eko decidió ir a ver a Dhenes y Gesphare en la biblioteca antes de traer a Shura a la cabaña con ella.

Pero había acabado echándoles una mano en sus estudios y el tiempo pasaba rápido, ambos guerreros terminaron dormidos sobre los gruesos y viejos libros derramando babas hasta que Eko los rescató y resolvió continuar un poco más con la búsqueda, pero preocupada por su niño, salió al pasillo y pidió a la primera que pasó que fuera por Shura.

-"Por favor Ikia"- dijo ella –"Terminaré aquí pronto pero ya pasó la hora de la comida y necesito que Shura venga para comer"- suplicó de nuevo al mirar la luz aurífera perlada de naranja que se colaba entre las columnas iluminando sus máscaras de un vivo color azafrán.

Ikia asintió y tomándole las manos dijo:

-"Claro que lo haré Eko, no tienes que pedírmelo tantas veces. Sabes que amo a los pequeños Santos"- se alejó a toda prisa dejando a su amiga sonriendo, Eko sabía que Ikia había sido una de las principales candidatas para cuidar de Afrodita, pero al final se escogió a Daphne que a pesar de su juventud se le concedió la oportunidad y había respondido maravillosamente.

.

.

La ligera y grácil silueta de Ikia llegó corriendo a la Casa de Sagitario y se extrañó de no ver ni siquiera una antorcha que alumbrase la Cámara, entró apresuradamente al Templo y tocó la puerta abierta con la efigie del centauro arquero; el pasillo estaba en penumbra y la luz de la tarde moría en las ventanas de la cocina. No había nadie ni nada, excepto un par de bizcochos a medio comer tirados en el suelo.

Ikia obedeció su primer instinto de correr asustada de vuelta a la villa, al llegar a ésta entró corriendo al despacho del vocero del Patriarca gritando:

-"¡LOS NIÑOS! ¡LOS NIÑOS NO ESTÁN!"-

.

.

* * *

Perdón a todos los que leen por no actualizar pero sucede que me mudaré pronto y estoy ultimando cosas y la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir.

Pero gracias a **arcee93 ** y **Kaito Hatake Uchicha** por seguir dejando reviews a pesar de todo ¡gracias de verdad!


	37. Descubiertos

**Capítulo 37**

"Descubiertos"

.

.

.

Al despertar, Aioros se despatarró sobre el suelo produciendo un sonido seco y hueco cuando sus romanas se estrellaron con las tablas de madera bajo la cubierta del barco. El chico se frotó la cabeza, se sentía atontado y con la sensación de haber estado flotando en formol por horas, semejante a cuando las mariposas pierden la brillante pigmentación tornasol de sus alas. Se sentó y procuró sacudirse todo el polvo que se le había metido por debajo de la ropa, percatándose que en realidad era arena lo que inundaba todo el suelo en una capa fina, suficiente para descubrir lo que había debajo.

-"Al fin despiertas"- la voz de Saga se oyó flotando desde un rincón oscuro –"Temí que tuviera que cantarte arrullos al oído para que recobraras el conocimiento"-

-"Los arrullos son para dormir tonto"- Aioros gateó a su lado, a pesar de que aquel lugar se veía grande el niño no atinaba a entender donde se hallaban –"¿Dónde estamos?"-

-"¿Son para dormir? ¿Y qué se usa para despertar? Y ¡Habla más bajo! ¿quieres?"- rezongó Saga –"Bastante trabajo me ha costado traerte aquí para que lo eches todo al caño"- el niño alargó el brazo a su izquierda y abrió una escotilla, al ver a su alrededor abundantes costales y alimentos colgando de gruesos ganchos clavados al techo combinado con la brisa salina que entraba a sus pulmones y las frescas gotas de agua marina que salpicaban los bordes enlamados y húmedos de la escotilla, a Aioros no le quedó duda alguna de que se hallaban en alta mar.

-"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"- susurró –"¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Y-"- atisbó un pequeño bulto hecho un ovillo junto a la pierna de Saga –"¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ AQUÍ SHURA?"- su última exclamación había sido lo más fuerte que la escala de susurros permitía, Saga le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia propinando unos cariñosos golpecitos a la pancita de Shura, a quien la droga todavía le tenía sumido en un profundo letargo.

-"Había intentado traerte por las buenas"- aclaró –"Pero te negaste. Y la cabeza tal vez te duela por el bollo que te dí en la cocina de Sagitario… al que tal vez le puse somnífero, que tal vez saqué de la enfermería…."- el niño agitaba la cabeza moviendo sus cabellos púrpura cada que decía "tal vez" pero no parecía en absoluto arrepentido.

Aioros estaba tan sorprendido que abrió y cerró varias veces la boca buscando las palabras adecuadas, sus intensos ojos azules se habían transformado en dos rendijas por las que se colaba su furia -"Esto es un secuestro"- soltó iracundo, hablaba tan rápido que las palabras se le atropellaban al pronunciarlas como si se tratase de un huracán en la playa –"Esto es el colmo, Saga; me has arrastrado aquí contra mi voluntad y te has traído a un niño… Se acabó, de ahora en adelante no me hables"- Aioros se cruzó de brazos y mirando para otro lado, se limitó a lanzar a su amigo miradas llenas de desprecio. La roja cinta de satín en su frente refulgía tenuemente con los últimos rayos del sol.

-"Ah ¿así que ahora será así?"- le replicó Saga

-"Así es como será"-

-"Y entonces ¿cómo haremos para explicar cuando Talina nos atrape?"-

-"¿Talina?"- Aioros palideció –"¡Bah! Cómo harás para explicar TÚ, porque YO diré que me drogaste y desperté en éste lugar… y ¡ya cállate! Dije que no me hablaras"-

-"¿No me dejas contarte la mejor parte?"- dijo Saga, Aioros resopló… como le había dicho que no le hablaría, se dispuso a utilizar el suelo lleno de arena a modo de pizarra para contestarle a Saga, quien se acercó a él arrastrando a Shura para observar lo que su amigo escribiese.

"_Vete a molestar a tu ropa interior_" Saga abrió los ojos sorprendido, Aioros en verdad parecía enfadado.

-"Bueno, bueno. En éste momento vamos camino a Turquía para recuperar a ¿adivina q quién?"- por toda respuesta Aioros arrojó más arena sobre su oración anterior para poder volver a escribir

"_No me interesa_"

-"¿Estás loco? ¡Tal vez sea lo mejor que nos ha pasado nunca!"-

"_Eso dijiste cuando nos metimos en el viñedo de la familia de Nereo sin permiso_" Aioros continuó su respuesta debajo del primer renglón "_Lo único que nos ganaste fueron un par de azotes_"

-"Eso fue sin querer ¡Aioros! ¡concéntrate! Vamos a ir a Estambul a recuperar al Santo de Tauro y a otro bebé desconocido ¿no te pica la curiosidad?"-

"_Prefería arreglar mi Cámara y ver a los bebés cuando hubiesen llegado al Santuario_"

-"Eres un aguafiestas"-

"_Y tú tienes aguado el cerebro_"

-"¡Bah!"- Saga se cansó de querer contagiar a su amigo sus propias ansias aventureras, aunque sabía que debía acostumbrarse… siempre era así. El temperamento de Aioros era tranquilo y firme, el de Saga era inquieto e inconstante, bamboleándose como las hojas que flotaban en el lago de Acuario, de vuelta en casa.

Tal vez por eso eran tan amigos, eran diferentes pero no exageradamente y esa disparidad era lo que les complementaba de manera que entre ellos pudiera forjarse amistad suficiente para estar dispuestos a dar su vida por el otro.

De cualquier manera, Aioros se le quedó viendo echando chispas por los ojos mientras Shura se despertaba con gesto amodorrado y se sobaba la cabeza, debido al porrazo que Saga le había propinado al precipitarle dentro del saco sin cuidado alguno cuando salieron del Santuario. El niño abrió los ojos, de un verde tan oscuro que parecían negros y se arrojó sobre Aioros… Saga rodó la mirada

-"Las cosas que uno se gana por querer ayudar a los demás"-

De pronto se oyeron pasos en la escalera que bajaba desde la cubierta y la suave oscilación del barco dificultó al trío de niños ocultarse tras unos barriles en un rincón. Aioros cubrió la boca de Shura con su palma.

Quienes bajaban eran un par de amazonas y un soldado, Saga sólo vió a Mirtha y Eudoxia…

-"¿No creen que quedaremos muy vulnerables?"- la grave voz del soldado reveló la identidad del tercer guerrero, al que Saga reconoció como Oláy

-"Es normal que Talina haya pensado que esa la mejor manera de actuar si íbamos de incógnito"- respondió la dulce voz de Mirtha, de hecho Saga siempre había pensado que de no ser amazona, la guerrera debería haberse dedicado al mundo de la música.

-"Sí, pero eso de no avisar al cuartel del adoratorio de Atena en Estambul e insistir en que las amazonas permanezcamos escondidas en una posada, la verdad es que no me encanta la idea"- disintió Eudoxia.

-"Yo creo que es natural"- Oláy defendía su punto de vista y trataba de hacer ver a sus compañeras la lógica del plan –"Si se trata de traficantes de niños, debemos tener mucho cuidado y discreción, la presencia de mujeres enmascaradas en las calles a plena luz del día levantaría demasiadas sospechas, ergo, los guerreros turcos en el cuartel de Atena se darían cuenta de que estamos aquí y no podrían evitar hacer pública nuestra presencia, que en éstos momentos es lo que menos nos conviene. De modo que reunir información durante el día y dar el golpe final entre todos es lo más acertado que se ocurre"-

-"Lo sé, lo sé"- concedió Eudoxia –"Es solo que no me entusiasma la idea de permanecer quien sabe cuánto tiempo encerrada y oculta en una posada"-

-"No será mucho"- Oláy le palmeó el hombro –"procuraremos tardarnos poco tiempo para que ustedes no sufran claustrofobia"- Mirtha y Eudoxia suspiraron y tomaron unos cuantos saquillos de comida y luego subieron a cubierta.

Saga suspiró aliviado, no dándose cuenta de que solo habían ascendido por la escalerilla de madera las dos amazonas.

El chico se incorporó y miró a Aioros triunfante -"¿Lo ves? Esto se pone más y más divertido…"-

-"Tan divertido como el buen par de golpes que les voy a dar"- la gruesa y cavernosa voz de Oláy se coló por detrás de unos barriles, a la retaguardia de los niños. El guerrero salió y pescó a los dos niños más grandes por el cuello con la suficiente presión para evitar que se escabullesen –"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- luego el soldado se percató de la presencia del tercer niño –"¿EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO? ¡AHORA MISMO LOS LLEVARÉ CON TALINA!"- Y arrastrando a los niños consigo hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Shura para que les siguiese, ni tarde ni pronto el pequeño iba tras Oláy señalando a Saga mientras gritaba:

-"¡É fué-! ¡É fue-!"-

Los niños atrapados se echaron a temblar, Talina era alguien muy agradable y sosegado cuando todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Pero igual que Mirra, la amazona podía ser increíblemente fúrica cuando algo no resultaba como ella esperaba

-"¡TALINA!"- Oláy subió a la cubierta con el trío de chiquillos ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros. Saga miró al suelo tratando de ignorar las miradas cargadas de reproche de Aioros… habían sido trágicamente **descubiertos**

Talina miraba a lo lejos la imponente mole de Santa Sofía, alzándose poderosa entre un remolino de arbóreas jardineras y plazas blancas como las nubes al mediodía. La noche era fresca y perfecta para navegar, el mar se veía tan tranquilo como una charca azulada; pero aquella quietud desapareció cuando puso la mirada sobre aquel par de diablillos que al parecer ya habían corrompido a Shura….

-"Lo que me faltaba"-

Su voz profunda y resonante por detrás de la máscara iluminada por la luna, hizo que Aioros se encogiera y Saga mirara a todos lados menos a la amazona.

-"No crean que han venido para grandes aventuras…"- Talina decidió usar psicología inversa en aquellos traviesos Santos que estaban demostrando ser más difíciles de educar que combatir un ejército. En realidad, hasta que se retiraran con sus maestros, todos los miembros de la Orden eran educadores de los pequeños Santos –"Vinieron a buscar emoción ¿no? Pues la tendrán. Y tú no creas que te vas a librar"- añadió señalando con la punta de su dedo índice la pequeña humanidad de Shura que hasta cierto punto entendía que gracias a Saga, se había armado la gorda.


	38. -El Dragón Azul-

**Capítulo 38**

"El Dragón Azul"

.

.

.

Talina se alzaba imponente sobre la escalinata de popa, junto al enorme timón conducido por un viejo marinero con aspecto enclenque.

Pero en esos momentos, lo más atemorizante era observar a la vigorosa amazona cuyo enojo se dejaba ver y respirar por toda la cubierta; y su impotencia por no poder castigar a los dos niños como se merecían.

De cualquier manera, la lividez de la piel de Aioros y el semblante arrebolado de Saga permitían percibir su temor a la amazona… aquella apariencia tranquila que cubría su furia no podía augurar nada bueno, se prepararon como la tierra se alista para recibir la tormenta.

-"Ustedes tres permanecerán con las amazonas todo el tiempo y les servirán en lo que necesiten durante toda la misión…"-

Aioros respiró con un poco de más facilidad, las guerreras eran mujeres acostumbradas a privarse de varias cosas para llevar vida austera y satisfaciendo solamente sus necesidades más elementales, de manera que su castigo sería bastante llevadero. A punto estuvo de llevar el codo hacia atrás en gesto triunfal cuando Talina añadió bravuconamente.

-"Como la mayor parte del tiempo estaremos recluidas dentro de una posada, si necesitamos algo de fuera ustedes tendrán que salir a buscarlo, comprarlo y traerlo a nuestra presencia. Así sea agua, un libro o un pelo que se nos haya caído por la ventana ¿de acuerdo?"-

Saga arrugó el gesto, realmente iban a tener un duro castigo pues si las guerreras se empeñaban en hacerles pasar mal… definitivamente lo lograrían. Shura solamente veía las reacciones de sus amigos y procuraba imitarlas.

.

.

Después de haber sido enviados a dormir en el mismo lugar donde se escondieron, con la espalda dolorida y medio ateridos de frío; los tres niños se percataron de habían tocado puerto y salieron de la bodega asomándose al sol naciente que acariciaba con sus cálidos rayos aquella ciudad de ensueño y calentaba el aire saturado de especiados aromas.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera enfocar bien el paisaje fueron empujados dentro con un impacto que se les antojó tan violento como el de una enorme ola que rompe en la playa, cuando se dieron cuenta; todas las amazonas estaban escondidas junto con ellos.

-"¿Qué rayos-?"- empezó Saga, Mirtha le palmeó el hombro y le susurró amablemente con aquella voz encandilante

-"Si escuchaste la conversación de ayer debes saber que nosotras debemos ocultarnos hasta llegar a la posada"-

-"¿Y cómo se supone que seis personas se oculten para entrar a una ciudad?"- inquirió Aioros con Shura abrazado a su pierna, éste contaba con el dedito el número de amazonas que su amigo ya había calculado.

-"¿Tratan de evadir impuesto de tránsito?"- intervino Saga

-"No seas tonto"- le cortó Eudoxia que estaba a su lado, tan cerca que el ligero pareo azul que tenía anudado en la cintura le hacía cosquillas en el brazo –"Si un barco a todas luces griego ingresa a la ciudad con mujeres portadoras ésta máscara ¿a quiénes crees que notificarán de nuestra llegada?"-

-"¿Al gobernador de la ciudad?"-

-"Sí, al que de paso no le agrada mucho Su Santidad, pero ¿además de él?"-

-"A los miembros de la Orden Guerrera y Amazona que estén aquí"- dijo Aioros en tono pensativo.

-"Exacto, y si queremos permanecer con perfil bajo para éxito de nuestra misión-"-

-"¿Por qué tendrían que ser tan misteriosas? Digan lo que vienen a hacer y listo…"- terció Saga, no viendo el problema de su sugerencia

-"Escucha Saga"- Mirtha adoptó un gesto paciente, fuera podían oír la ronca voz de Oláy que seguramente intercambiaba palabras con el oficial del muelle. –"porque esto puede servirte para misiones solitarias en el futuro. Si bien es cierto que el Santuario tiene adoratorios de Atena y cuarteles esparcidos por todo el mundo, es bastante común que después de su entrenamiento los soldados de éstos no vuelvan a poner un pie en la Montaña Sagrada"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque es más fácil para ellos desenvolverse en su país de origen, hay excepciones (por ejemplo Pollo, ejem…. Poljoux) pero no son comunes, la mayoría de nosotros somos griegos y vivimos en el Santuario porque estamos acostumbrados al modo de vida de la gente griega, sus tradiciones y como hablarles a la hora de instruirles en las cosas que Atena y el Patriarca nos han enseñado ¿comprenden?"- la amazona se dirigía a los tres niños aunque solo dos comprendían totalmente sus palabras, Shura asentía aunque en ocasiones su mirada transmitía confusión.

-"Pero"- continuó Mirtha –"para cualquier persona es difícil entrar en una sociedad en la que no nació, para ahorrarnos varias vicisitudes el papa considera prudente que una guerrera o un soldado después de concluir su formación, vuelva a su país de origen. Así que como supondrán, los soldados del Santuario que están en Estambul son turcos… como turcos tienen ciertos modos de ver la vida distintos al nuestro, no es que estén mal, pues han recibido formación respecto a nuestra amada diosa… simplemente son diferentes; y precisamente por eso es que debemos permanecer ocultos, la gente turca no gusta de ocultarse para observar sigilosamente, son más de lanzarse de frente. Para llevar a cabo con éxito nuestra misión es vital que mantengamos la discreción, pues mucho movimiento alertaría a las personas a las que estamos buscando y si no tenemos cuidado podrían lastimar a los niños que vinimos a recuperar para salvarse ellos… todo el tacto y sutileza que estamos invirtiendo se vendría abajo si informamos a nuestros compañeros turcos, conociéndolos"- se podía leer una sonrisa traviesa en la voz de la amazona –"se pondrían a festejar nuestra llegada por todo lo alto…"-

-"Wow"- exclamó Aioros –"Y ¿Talina pensó todo eso ella sola mientras veníamos para acá?"-

-"Sí"- las palabras de Eudoxia dejaban ver cierto orgullo por su superior.

-"¡Silencio!"- el susurro imperioso de Talina se hizo oír, una hoja color rojo proveniente de cubierta llegó flotando tranquilamente a la base de la escalerilla. –"Es la señal ¡Todas en los barriles!"-

Obedeciendo inmediatamente, las mujeres se metieron en los huecos objetos mientras Talina se acercaba a los tres niños.

-"Esta es la primera orden… Oláy ha indicado que ustedes son los mozos de la tripulación y aunque éste"- picó con su largo dedo el estómago de Shura –"es todavía un enano, creo que la historia es creíble. Lo que tienen que hacer es seguir a los soldados (que irán cargando los barriles) hasta la posada ¿entendido? Y por favor Saga, no quiero que te metas en problemas… Shura"- el aludido alzó la mirada para posarla sobre la inexpresiva máscara –"he visto que has cogido maña de agarrar los bolsillos de la gente, no te atrevas a hacerlo si no quieres recibir un porrazo"- el niño miró a Aioros con expresión despistada, el chico puso los ojos en blanco y dijo marcando las palabras:

-"N-o t-o-q-u-e-s l-a-s b-o-l-s-a-s"- y añadió la mímica a su explicación, Shura volvió las verdes pupilas a Talina y asintió con vehemencia, dando a entender que había comprendido.

-"Y por último, Aioros… por favor controla a éste individuo"- hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Saga. Dicho esto, la amazona se metió en el interior del único barril vacío que quedaba y cerró la tapa. Acto seguido los niños oyeron a Oláy descender por las escaleras; al mirarle casi se les salen los ojos, pues el guerrero, ya entrado en años se había disfrazado de comerciante de vinos, al igual que Kyprios y los demás soldados que bajaron de la cubierta para cargar los barriles.

-"Escuchen"- les demandó Oláy –"El menor error que comentan ahora nos puede costar la misión, Talina me ha pedido que notifique al Santuario de su presencia aquí y eso he hecho"-

Saga se encongió, buena se la harían Gesphare y Dhenes al volver. Aioros puso cara de angustia al imaginar las miles y miles de vueltas que tendrían que dar por la pista del gimnasio. Shura solo anhelaba el dulce aroma de Eko envolviéndole para dormir.

-"De cualquier manera, es bueno que sepan esto… los niños a los que estamos buscando están siendo retenidos por traficantes de esclavos. Si quieren resultar útiles hagan todo lo que Talina les pida, el oficial me ha concedido el acceso pero con cierta reserva… no es común ver comerciantes de vino en ésta época del año, incluso ha llamado al condestable para verificar la autenticidad de mis carnets…en fin-"-

-"No me extraña"- admitió Saga.

-"Tenéis pinta de todo, menos de comerciantes"- añadió Aioros mirando el imponente y musculoso semblante de los guerreros

Shura aportó su parte a la conversación pronunciando un sibilante

-"Ujumm"-

-"¿Tu crees?"- inquirió Oláy viéndose –"Como sea, la posada no está lejos… se llama **"El Dragón Azul"** y se supone que nuestras habitaciones ya están reservadas. Adelántense y avisen que vamos en camino, mientras nosotros procuramos llevarnos los barriles"-

Saga y Aioros, llevando entre ellos a Shura tomado de las manos; salieron al aire y abandonaron el barco. En el muelle había varios oficiales con mala cara y grueso bigote, los pasaron de largo para introducirse en la ciudad.

Habían ingresado por la parte vieja, de modo que los trozos de la antigua muralla aún estaban firmemente enraizados en la tierra, luchando contra el paso del tiempo. La llamada Constantinopla en la época del Imperio Romano se levantaba tras la muralla, manifestando a gritos su antigua gloria, a lo lejos la inmensa mole de la _Hagia Sophia_ existía como un mudo testimonio del esplendor perdido de aquella famosa ciudad, Santa Sofía fue considerada durante casi mil años la catedral con más superficie en el mundo, siendo superada tras la construcción de Santa María de la Sede en España; aun así tras sus grandes muros, el edificio que nació como catedral, luego se transformó en mezquita y al último en un enorme museo guardaba celosamente en la historia de sus entrañas, de sus patios y sobre su bella cúpula, las encarnizadas batallas por la posesión de Estambul entre un imperio floreciente y otro que aún no admitía su desmoronamiento; como si el sol se negase a ocultar tras la caída de la noche.

Aioros, Saga y Shura se encaminaron suspirando hasta la posada que Oláy les había indicado.

.

.

"El Dragón Azul" era un edificio bastante desvencijado y sin mantenimiento, construido en la parte más meridional de la ciudad; hacía honor a su nombre con la fachada pintada de un degastado color azul cobalto y el blasón de un enorme y fiero dragón en posición de ataque, colgando arriba de la enorme y pesada puerta de madera a la que no hacía falta examinar mucho para percatarse de que apenas se sujetaba de los oxidados goznes.

El trío de niños se detuvo en la puerta, dudando… estaba bien que tuvieran que mantener un perfil bajo, pero ¿hospedarse ahí? El barrio estaba lleno de gente malcarada que jugaba con navajas y trozos de madera, niños de aspecto andrajoso andaban descalzos por la calle pidiendo dinero a quien se viese con más posibilidades que ellos, perros con poco más que pellejo sobre los huesos gruñían hambrientos a los transeúntes.

Decidiendo que entrar era mucho mejor que permanecer en la calle; Saga abrió la puerta empujándola con esfuerzo para que Shura y Aioros pasaran, luego se metió él mismo. El interior de la posada era mucho más acogedor que el exterior, el suelo viejo estaba bastante limpio y las mesas agrietadas de madera le daban un aspecto pintoresco, el mostrador de madera roja ayudaba a que el cuadro total fuera una extraña mezcla de rusticidad y cómodo ambiente hogareño.

-"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?"- preguntó una voz chillona detrás del mostrador, sorprendiendo tanto a los niños que fue un milagro que no saltaran hasta el techo con vigas talladas en madera.

Aioros, el primero en reaccionar se aproximó trastabillando un poco al tablero que le llegaba al cuello… pero aún así no vio a nadie. Shura miró a Saga y éste alzó una ceja.

-"¿Les comió la lengua el gato? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que contemplar niños mudos"- acompañando sus palabras un hombrecillo se aupó a la alta silla del mostrador, tenía el ceño fruncido y los pequeños ojos negros le conferían aspecto frío y astuto como un zorro.

-"B-buenos d-días"- balbució Aioros pero se repuso de inmediato, era un Santo de Oro… no tenía por qué temer a un posadero liliput de mirada ladina –"Venimos de parte de Oláy, un comerciante de vinos griego, para revisar las habitaciones que nos han dispuesto"-

-"¿Sóis sus hijos?"-

-"Sus criados"-

-"¿Ah sí?"- el hombrecillo se extrañó debido a la juventud de los niños, en especial del más pequeño, luego pareció cavilar algo durante un momento y dijo –"Bueno, ésta no es temporada alta así que "El Dragón Azul" tiene todas las habitaciones de la segunda planta vacías"- anunció sin entusiasmo.

-"Vaya pues…"- Aioros no estaba muy seguro de como continuar –"gracias, iremos a informar a nuestro señor y en seguida volvemos"- girándose el chico indicó a sus compañeros que había que salir.

No hizo falta que caminaran mucho, los soldados disfrazados ya se acercaban por la calle cargando a sus espaldas o abrazados entre sus poderosas extremidades los seis barriles en cuyo interior las amazonas hacían esfuerzos por no emitir sonido alguno a pesar de que el calor comenzaba a sofocarlas.

Saga y Shura se quedaron en la puerta mientras Aioros corría al encuentro de Oláy para comunicarle lo que el posadero le había dicho.

-"Excelente"- dijo él –"pondremos los barriles en las habitaciones que estén más al fondo"- dijo haciendo señal a Saga de que les abriese la puerta. El chico lo hizo ayudado por Shura, el niñito iba adquiriendo soltura con cada momento.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, el posadero se quedó viendo con suspicacia los barriles, pero condujo a sus clientes hasta el segundo piso, subiendo por la escalera de madera que crujía a cada paso.

-"Todo el piso está vacío, podéis usarlo a vuestro antojo"-

-"Gracias"- respondió Oláy cortésmente.

Echando una última ojeada a los tres niños, el hombrecillo se retiró.

Los soldados pusieron tres barriles en un cuarto y otros tres en otro, lo más alejado posible de las escaleras. Luego se quedaron en el pasillo, no pasó mucho hasta que las amazonas hicieron acto de presencia.

-"Pfff, sentí que me ahogaba"- murmuró Eudoxia

-"Silencio"- pidió Talina llegando al lado de los soldados –"Bien, ya saben cómo hay que proceder… Oláy, Kyprios y Hekas ocúpense de investigar todo lo que sepan del Bazar de las Especias que fue el sitio donde Su Santidad indicó que el escondrijo de los traficantes estaba. Lölkos, tú y los demás se ocuparán de mantener la fachada de comerciantes; tienen que ir al mercado, negociar con compradores, regatear, etcétera, cuando tengamos algo armaremos nuestro siguiente plan. Por ahora instálense y pónganse en marcha al medio día"-

-"Entendido"-

Talina asintió y se acercó a los niños, que ante el conocimiento de sus faltas, se echaron a temblar

-"Ustedes comenzarán su castigo, empezando por conseguirnos agua"- mandó mientras se metía a su habitación, con ella el corredor quedó vacío exceptuando al triste trío.

-"Bueno ¡anímense!"- dijo Saga, Aioros y Shura le miraron –"estaremos así lo sumo una semana o dos. Cuando acabemos nuestros deberes podremos salir a explorar y ver la ciudad"-

-"¿Esplorá?"- dijo Shura, no comprendiendo la palabra

-"Salir"- aclaró Saga

-"Tú estás loco"- le cortó Aioros –"Ni creas que voy a salir con toda esa gente con pinta de forajidos merodeando"-

-"Aioros"- gimoteó Saga

-"Aiolos"- le imitó Shura

-"¡NO!"- exclamó él, mirando a los dos –"Ya me has metido en bastantes enredos y no quiero que escribas otro en la lista. Vámonos Shura…"-

Mientras Saga les seguía bajando las escaleras cabizbajo, pensó:

-"Siempre puedo drogarlos de nuevo…"-

Al bajar no encontraron al diminuto posadero, de modo que se sentaron en las sillas (Shura ya podía hacerlo solo, pero le colgaban los pies, los cuales se dedicó a bambolear para pasar el rato) a esperar su aparición por el umbral de la puerta tras el mostrador.

.

.

-"Los tres tienen un aspecto estupendo, saludables y bien comidos, se ve que los más grandes incluso han desarrollado músculo…pagaran varias liras por cada uno"- decía el hombrecito atrás de la posada hablando con un sujeto bastante alto con un exótico turbante negro cubriéndole la cabeza –"Vete al Bazar y comunícale a Azím que los tendré listos en tres días"- con éstas palabras el indviduo se metió de nuevo en el edificio y el otro hombre se retiró con rumbo al Bazar de las Especias.

En el Santuario, la Gran Estatua de Piedra de Atena lloró una lágrima pues Azím era el nombre del dirigente de la red de esclavos en Estambul, nombre que la Hija había revelado a Shion en la Colina Estrella, nombre que arrancaba escalofríos a la gente de los barrios bajos en Turquía, nombre que ahora perseguía a los tres niños sentados en una destartalada posada cuyo nombre era "El Dragón Azul"


	39. Azím

**Capítulo 39**

"Azím"

.

.

.

Tan pronto el posadero les dio el agua, los niños volvieron raudos con las amazonas, sin saber por qué se sentían acechados por la torva mirada del hombre.

Mientras subían por las anchas y chirriantes escaleras, Saga que iba cargado la tinaja de agua se volvió a Aioros.

-"¿No sientes que el posadero actúa un poco extraño?"-

-"Sí, pero no sé hasta qué punto sea el modo de proceder _turco_ como dijo Mirtha. Si bien es cierto que cuando se supone que estaba hablando con Oláy nos miraba a nosotros. Tal vez sólo padece estrabismo…"-

-"¿Tú crees que-? ¡Cuidado Shura!"- advirtió Saga, el aludido aferraba tres vasos con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniendo dos con los antebrazos y el tercero entre sus manos; el cual en aquel momento se le resbalaba como si fuese de mantequilla.

-"Trae, te ayudo"- Aioros le extendió la mano para que Shura le entregase uno, pero el chiquillo dignamente le dijo:

-"No quelo, yo pué cargal los tés"-

Aioros se encogió de hombros y siguieron subiendo

-"Como sea, por ahora sería mejor no separarnos. Aunque Talina nos mande varias cosas a la vez; las haremos los tres juntos… una por una"-

-"De acuerdo"- le respondió Saga con expresión pensativa.

Al llegar al pasillo de la planta superior, los niños se metieron en el cuarto derecho del fondo, en donde estaban las amazonas.

El balcón con flores rojas que se desparramaban hacia la calle estaba cerrado y las cortinas corridas hacían que la habitación tuviese una temperatura de infierno. Las guerreras estaban desperdigadas por las tres camas y sobre el frío azulejo del piso, procurando nivelar su temperatura. Talina usaba ambas manos a modo de abanico para enfriar su morena piel ardiente.

Al ver a los niños con el agua, estuvieron a punto de saltar de gusto. Eudoxia le quitó la tinaja a Saga y casi se la empina de no ser por la intervención de Mirtha que le conminó a usar uno de los vasos de cristal verde que Shura y Aioros habían dejado sobre uno de los muebles. Después de que Talina hubo saciado su sed dijo a Shura:

-"Ve y abre el balcón, pero deja el visillo de la cortina corrido"- el chiquillo le miró confundido –"Ayúdale Saga"- un niño guió al otro y le ilustró sobre lo que debía hacer; entretanto las guerreras tomaron algo más de agua.

Tendiéndose en un sillón color caquí a juego con los castillos de las paredes, la guerrera ordenó:

-"Aioros, lleva la tinaja y los vasos a la habitación de Oláy antes de que salgan y vuelve aquí en cuanto ellos se hayan marchado"-

El niño asintió y esperó a que Saga y Shura teminaran con las cortinas, los tres salieron del cuarto con rumbo al de los soldados, desde donde se podía oír un gran bullicio. Tan pronto como entraron, Saga recibió un soberbio almohadazo en la cara que le dejó aturdido por un momento, Aioros en seguida se dio cuenta de que habían entrado a un campo de guerra de almohadas donde los proyectiles semejantes a veloces gansos salvajes que volaban en todas direcciones, atinándole a los blancos más inesperados desde la cara del propio Oláy hasta una espantosa pintura abstracta colgada al lado de la puerta del baño.

-"Déjales aquí la tinaja y vámonos al pasillo antes de terminar heridos"- recomendó Aioros dejando los vasos en el suelo donde corrían menos peligro de quedar hechos pedazos, Shura siguió su ejemplo y Saga abandonó la tinaja de cerámica turca en un rincón de la habitación en guerra. Aunque él mismo y Aioros habían protagonizado varios encuentros de ése tipo en la cabaña de Dhenes, por esta ocasión dejó que la diversión corriera cual río sin presa ante sus ojos, no le apetecía para nada terminar con el cuello roto por algún bestial cojinazo.

Saga y Aioros se sentaron en el pasillo, con Shura de pie entre ellos. Silenciosos y pensantes… de pronto sus cabezas se volvieron sincronizando sus miradas

-"¿Estás pensando lo que yo?"-

-"Definitivamente"- la voz determinada de Aioros sonó a Saga como el clarinete que anuncia la llegada del sol

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo

-"¡Salgamos a explorar!"-

-"¡Quiero dormir!"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"No puede ser que no estés tengas ganas de dormir"-

-"Las tengo, pero para eso soy un Santo de Oro. Para aguantármelas"- le espetó Saga incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía querer dormir mientras estaban en Estambul? La ciudad más seductora que jamás habían visitado.

-"La respuesta que usas cuando Dhenes te pregunta por tus ganas de _trabajar_ no aplica en éste caso"- replicó Aioros.

-"Claro que sí. De cualquier manera no creo que debas dormir ahora, no tendrás sueño en la noche"- le advirtió su amigo.

-"¿Y eso qué?"-

-"No voy a quedarme despierto para entretenerte si tienes insomnio"-

-"¿Cuándo has hecho eso?"-

-"Varias veces como cuando teníamos seis años y te despertaste con pesadillas y luego nos pusimos a representar sombras en la pared"-

-"¿Conmigo? ¿Estás loco? Nunca he dormido en tu cabaña desde que nos conocemos"- Aioros tenía la cara tatuada por la extrañeza.

-"¿Qué, QUÉ?"- se enfureció Saga –"Pero si tú-"- de golpe se calló… era cierto, nunca había estado con Aioros… era con Kanon con quien hacia las sombras chinescas simulando toda clase de animales, era Kanon quien se despertaba a mitad de la noche atenazado por engendros de pesadilla que solo él conocía y le despertaba asustado, rogándole con los ojos inundados en desesperadas lágrimas

-"No dejes que me atrapen Saga. No les permitas acercarse"- Saga le tranquilizaba diciéndole que mientras estuviesen juntos nada podría pasarle, pues él siempre velaría por su gemelo, era el mayor y ése era su deber y lo cumplía con todo amor. Así se lo decía a Kanon, quien se acurrucaba junto a él y conciliaba el sueño casi de inmediato.

Pero algo entre ellos se había roto, cómo las gotas de la lluvia se hacen pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo y perderse en la tierra. Así, mientras Saga más se acercaba a su destino como Santo de Oro de Géminis, más se separaba de su hermano… como si su estrella en la vida le absorbiese lejos de Kanon y le entregase a… a…

Saga sacudió la cabeza, Aioros… Shura… Afrodita… Shaka, Mu y los demás, todos ellos eran sus nuevos hermanos y mientras más convivía con ellos más se convencía de haber estado con ellos antes, hace muchos inviernos que en ocasiones se le antojaban cortos como una tormenta en el desierto, y a veces tan largos que pensar en ellos le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Era allí donde pertenecía, el lugar al que debía volver cada vida de hombre que el cosmo le otorgase… a veces se preguntaba como Póllux se las había arreglado para unirse a la Primera Generación de Santos y dejar atrás a Cástor, Saga amaba el Santuario; lo amaba con la locura ansiosa de nunca separarse del objeto de sus amores, y amaba a Atena como nunca llegaría a amar a nadie más… pero entonces ¿por qué ése dolor? ¿por qué ésas súplicas impetuosas cada vez que hablaba con su diosa? Súplicas por nunca separarse de su gemelo…

-"¿Me estás oyendo bobo?"- la voz de Aioros se oyó desde un lugar muy lejano. Saga sintió un coscorrón que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-"Eh-¡oh sí! Debo haberlo soñado… te propongo un trato: salgamos hoy y te juro que no insistiré en salir mañana"-

Aioros le miró con recelo, sopesando la oferta.

-"¡Sí! ¡Sí!"- Shura daba brinquitos, el viaje le estaba resultando toda una aventura.

-"¿Ves? Hasta al enano le agrada la proposición"- dijo Saga divertido; como esperaba Aioros terminó cediendo.

-"Cómo esto termine igual que la primera vez que fuimos a Thimalakia… yo mismo te mato Saga"-

-"Claro que no"- Saga procuró tranquilizarle, recordando con escalofríos su aventura en un circo thimalkiano cuando él tenía siete años y Aioros seis… estaba seguro de que gracias al castigo de Dhenes, sus respectivas posaderas no volvieron a ser las mismas desde entonces –"No creí que el elefante se tomaría en serio lo de salir a dar una vuelta…"-

-"¿Cómo no iba a querer salir si le abriste la puerta de la jaula?"- le reprochó Aioros

-"Olvida eso, vámonos…"-

Los chicos salieron del "Dragón Azul" bajo la atenta mirada de zorro de Yusuf, el posadero. Olvidando por completo las instrucciones de Talina: "Vuelvan aquí cuando los soldados se hayan ido"

Torciendo unas cuantas esquinas y cruzando varias calles, por fin alcanzaron la avenida principal de la ciudad. _Hagia Sophia_ estaba unos tres o cuatro kilómetros más al norte, como era un edificio muy grande, los niños decidieron usarla de punto de referencia; el alegre trío caminaba por el blanco empedrado, admirando la vegetación de las jardineras, respirando el aire embriagador que venía del Bósforo, y deleitándose del cadencioso lenguaje de los vendedores y las risas melodiosas de las mujeres.

Al mediodía pasaron por las puertas de un museo y Shura se detuvo como movido por una fuerza irresistible, negándose a seguir caminando.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntaron al unísono Saga y Aioros.

-"Quelo ir ahí"- pidió el chiquillo con el corto cabello color verde bosque bailoteando a la especiada brisa, señalando el museo.

-"Palabra secreta"- le dijo Aioros.

-"Pol favol"- respondió Shura. Sus compañeros se acercaron a observar la entrada del edificio.

Como la mayoría de los lugares abiertos en la ciudad, se veía una cálida luz amarilla que iluminaba la alfombra del pasillo principal, la cual cubría la mayoría del suelo pero ofrecía una vista agradable, como invitando subrepticiamente a entrar. Había un caballete en la acera con un enorme cartel que anunciaba el tema de la exposición en el museo. Saga se aproximó a leer, torciendo la cabeza leyó en voz alta:

-"_Centro Nacional del Arte e Historia de la Armada. Exposición selecta de Espadas. _¿Quieres entrar?"- preguntó bajando la mirada para posarla en los brillantes ojos de Shura, quien asintió con fervorosa vehemencia

-"Bien… la entrada cuesta 2 liras por persona ¿no creo que traigas dinero turco?"- continuó mirando a Aioros.

-"Disculpa"- dijo él torciendo la boca –"_Alguien _me secuestró de mi cocina, además de que de haber traído dinero, seguro no serían liras"-

-"¡Bah! Te quejas más que una solterona ricachona"- le respondió su amigo canturreando la rima de su frase. Luego inclinándose, le murmuró a Shura –"Lo siento enano, no tenemos dinero. Confórmate con ver las fotografías"- recomendó.

-"Siempre es una placer ayudar a niños que deseen aumentar su cultura"- declaró una voz suave desde sus espaldas, Saga se enderezó rápidamente y Shura se ocultó tras Aioros que también se había vuelto para encarar al extraño personaje.

Un hombre joven les miraba indulgentemente con ojos oscuros como carbunclos, facciones finas y barba bien recortada, bajo ésta su tez pálida le daba un aspecto misterioso y atrayente, siendo agradable a la primera mirada. Su atuendo era occidental, pantalones oscuros y una cazadora de cuero que cubría su pulcra camisa blanca, su cabeza cubierta por un turbante de lino negro era lo único que le delataba como turco.

El sujeto con aspecto de jeque adinerado le tendía a Saga un billete de 10 liras, éste dudaba en tomarlo… pero al fin se decidió por aceptarlo.

-"Gracias señor…."-

-"No me digas señor"- pidió el hombre, revelando una dentadura que habría encantado a Hekas, un soldado con corazón de dentista. (Siempre tenía arduas discusiones con el Santo de Libra por negarse a usar dentadura)

-"Llámame **Azím**"-

-"Bien… Azím ¿quieres entrar con nosotros?"- invitó Saga, extrovertido como siempre

-"¿Por qué no?"- respondió él sin dejar de sonreír.

Los niños cruzaron el umbral y pagaron la entrada, el atractivo Azím les seguía el paso.

Saga estaba muy contento por no hablar de Shura que parecía una castañuela; Aioros en cambio no encontraba la situación normal… algo había en el tal Azím que no le acababa de convencer.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A** Azím está inspirado en Omar Borkan Al Gala, el pobre hombre fue expulsado de su país por dizque ser demasiado guapo, si quieren búsquenlo en google y sabrán a qué me refiero, jaaja

Gracias a **arcee93, Kaito Hatake Uchiha y Jundyu **por postear reviews (son un amor!) jaja. Seguimos con un nuevo capítulo, y sigo pidiendo paciencia para las actualizaciones, ustedes saben que lo hago. Vamos lento pero seguro XD


	40. La Cofradía de Mercaderes

**Capítulo 40**

"La Cofradía de Mercaderes"

.

.

.

-"¡Es una patraña!"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Pues porque se supone que es una exposición de la Armada Turca, y esto está lleno de réplicas de otras espadas que ni siquiera son árabes… debieron de haberlo rotulado como "venga a ver cómo le quitamos el dinero dándole gato por liebre" "- musitó Saga irritado, pero teniendo mucho cuidado en que el guardia de la entrada no le oyese.

-"Tu ridículo título jamás habría cabido en ése cartel Saga"- disintió Aioros, recordando las dimensiones del letrero mientras se acercaba lentamente a una de las numerosas vitrinas repartidas por la estancia. Descansando sobre la mullida superficie de terciopelo encarnado, había dos espadas largas y de aspecto imponente; un pequeño cartelito en la superficie del vidrio rezaba sus nombres y su historia en gruesas letras negras, Aioros se fijó en las líneas que estaban en griego:

"_Colada y Tizona. Las dos famosas espadas de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, por otro nombre: el Cid Campeador, caballero medieval que habitó el antiguo Reino de Castilla y luchó valientemente contra la invasión musulmana en la península Ibérica_"

-"Hermosas, ¿verdad?"- el susurro acariciador de Azím se escuchó junto a la coronilla de Aioros cuando el turco se inclinó.

-"Sí"- admitió él secamente, mudando rápidamente de mostrador. Sin saber porque, el chico simplemente quería evitar cualquier contacto con su nuevo conocido. Más allá Saga cargaba a Shura y le leía la leyenda de la réplica de la Espada de la Serpiente.

-"¿Cuánto hace que llegasteis a Estambul?"- la voz de Azím siguió a Aioros hasta otra vitrina

-"No mucho"-

-"Uhh…"- musitó su interlocutor como si la cosa no le importase en absoluto –"¿Habéis venido con parientes?"-

-"Sí"- soltó Aioros, percatándose demasiado tarde de que había olvidado su fachada de criadito provisional, pero ya no podía desdecirse. Miró por el reflejo de la hoja que estaba admirando en ése momento, el rostro del hombre. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar, una mezcla de astucia y refinamiento se adivinaban en sus facciones misteriosas y sus ojos oscuros eran un espejo a la luz, haciendo imposible sondear en sus intenciones.

-"No sois turcos, ¿habéis venido de alguna otra región?"-

-"La verdad es que siempre estamos en el mar, y arribamos a tantos puertos que es difícil saber qué ciudad será la siguiente y cuál fue la anterior"-

-"Ya veo…"- las contestaciones casuales de Azím no hicieron más que afirmar las sospechas de Aioros, a quien ya no le cabían dudas de que el individuo se traía algo raro.

-"Y tú ¿a qué te dedicas?"- inquirió el chico, cambiando la dirección de la conversación.

-"Como la mayoría de las personas en ésta ciudad soy comerciante"-

-"¿Qué comercias?"- inquirió Saga interviniendo, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas le arrancaba destellos violáceos a su purpúreo cabello.

-"…Bienes de trabajo"- respondió Azím tras tomarse una pausa, su tono ambiguo extrañó al pequeño Santo de Géminis, como quien mira acercarse las nubes de tormenta durante un día soleado.

-"¿Como… mesas, sillas y eso?"-

-"Exacto"- Azím le sonrió con aquel gesto electrizante pero Aioros pensó que más parecía una mueca de obligación, en lugar de surgir desde el fondo del corazón –"Mesas, sillas y eso"-

-"¡Aiolos! ¡Aiolos! Mila la de allá"- Shura alborozado llegó a mangonear el brazo de su compañero, la tez de sus mejillas estaba tan arrebolada que a Saga le entraron deseos de pellizcárselas lo cual hizo para desmayo de Aioros quien le dio un puñetazo en el brazo; Shura con las palmas a ambos lados de la cara para disminuir el dolor, le instaba a acercarse a un pequeño pináculo en donde había expuesta una enorme espada.

Azím se quedó atrás mientras Saga y Aioros iban en la dirección indicada por el niño más pequeño; al contrario que las otras réplicas colocadas artísticamente sobre el consabido terciopelo rojo; la que Shura señalaba estaba sujeta a un soporte que la mantenía en alto destacándola sobre todas las demás, como un diamante sobre obsidiana; la portentosa espada imponía por su gran tamaño: el pomo redondo tenía un intrincado emblema de dos leones alados envueltos decorativamente en hojas de enredadera, la empuñadura era negra y esmaltada en plata semejante a bella pátina que lustraba toda la superficie; los estilizados gavilanes acababan en hermosos emblemas cuadrangulares que exhibían efigies de dragones dorados y la hoja era gruesa, pesada y brillante. En conjunto la réplica estaba muy bien hecha y fascinó a los tres niños, si bien los ojos verdes de Shura eran los más hechizados por aquella visión que pareció tener un efecto terriblemente deslumbrador.

Saga se acercó a un pequeño soporte de madera al lado del pináculo,el cual indicaba el nombre e historia del objeto.

-"_Excálibur. Réplica de la famosa y desaparecida espada del Rey Arturo, de acuerdo a la leyenda, Excálibur fue forjada en la Isla de Avalón por el poderoso mago Merlín quien la enterró en una piedra en algún punto del actual Londres, siendo sustraída por el verdadero rey: Arturo. Después de la época de los pictos, se le perdió el rastro_"-

Aioros y Saga se miraron con complicidad para después confluir en Shura, de acuerdo a la tradición del Santuario, Excálibur descansaba en el brazo derecho del Santo… esperando revivir en toda su gloria cuando Shura se presentase a sus propios Juegos de la Coraza.

Después de un tiempo, Aioros se empezó a preguntar la hora y asomándose por la ventana, intentó adivinarla cuando Azím se le acercó como si se tratase de una sombra y dijo:

-"Son las cuatro de la tarde"-

-"G-gracias"- tartamudeó el niño algo cohibido por su proximidad, la cazadora de Azím olía a perfume caro con una mezcla de ¿acero oxidado y madera podrida? Aioros arrugó el gesto –"Saga"- llamó –"creo que ya debemos irnos, nuestros padres estarán preocupados"-

A pesar de que Saga podía ser despistado en ocasiones, captó el rumbo del embuste y asintió, un poco mosqueado por la actitud de su amigo… era raro que Aioros mintiese.

Shura se asió a su mano y caminaron rumbo a la salida precedidos por Aioros y Azím

-"¿Dónde se están quedando?"- preguntó el hombre con su marcado acento.

-"En -"- Aioros se quedó trabado un momento, pensando qué responder.

-"No nos fijamos en el nombre del hotel…"- se apresuró a intervenir Saga –"Pero es muy bonito y grande… queda casi junto al río"-

-"No es cier-"- Shura se quedó a mitad de su frase pues Saga le dio tremendo zape que a punto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo, por fortuna Azím no les miraba y el chico solo se ganó una reprobatoria mirada de Aioros que cargó al aturdido niñito.

Cuando salieron del edificio, Azím se ofreció a escoltarles hasta donde se hospedaban. Aioros estaba pensando como sacudírselo cuando se armó un revuelo en la acera del otro lado de la atestada calle, el ruido asustó a varios gatos que vagaban por ahí (Estambul parecía ser Gatolandia) e interesó al trío de niños que al contrario de Azím (quien se agazapó discretamente tras el caballete de anuncio del museo) se detuvieron a observar el espectáculo y cuando descubrieron a los protagonistas casi se les corta el aliento.

Un grupo de soldados y mujeres discutían con otro algo más numeroso, pero lo que impactó a los niños, aquello que casi provocó que salieran corriendo como caballos desbocados de no ser porque recordaron que no había manera de que ellos les reconociesen; fue que eran ¡soldados y amazonas! Con la misma manera de vestir sus armaduras que los del Santuario, Saga les habría confundido de no ser por el idioma que hablaban, el cual se revelaba a través de los gritos que profería la gente.

-"Son los guerreros del adoratorio estambulita…"- murmuró Aioros

-"¿estambu-que-cuá? ¿de dónde te sacaste ésa palabra?"- le replicó Saga en el mismo volumen bajo.

-"No me la saqué de ninguna parte bobo, es el gentilicio de Estambul"-

-"Ya, ¿y cómo sabes que son ellos?"-

-"Talina dijo que serían muy discretos ¿qué discreción implica gritar en la calle? Además nadie de ellos sabe hablar turco con esa fluidez"-

Saga asintió… a pesar de no entender una palabra de lo que decían parecía que estaban bastante molestos, sus contrincantes eran un grupo de… pues… parecían pandilleros, pero por el gesto tanto adusto como convenido de la gente que escuchaba, era evidente que el Santuario en Turquía gozaba por igual de simpatizantes y atacantes.

-"Solo distinguí algo así como _tuiyar, hrslik y kardeshlik_"- dijo Saga cuando la gente se hubo retirado, los soldados volvieron a su formación y se marcharon perdiéndose en la avenida principal.

-"_pulishmamuru_"- aportó Shura

-"Eso no cuenta Shura, ni siquiera el sonido se parece"- le descartó Saga

-"Yo distinguí _para _varias veces"- terció Aioros

-"Significa dinero"- respondió Saga con pestreza

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"Fue lo primero que me dijo el viejo de la entrada del museo apenas entramos"- explicó el chico –"Me miró con ésta expresión"- Saga imitó de un modo muy cómico el rostro del hombre del mostrador en el museo –"pero se quedó tranquilo cuando le dí el billete"-

-"¡Ya sé! ¡Pregúntale a Azím lo que significan las palabras que oímos!"-

Por toda respuesta Saga se giró para buscar al turco, pero ya no había nadie.

-"Vaya, se esfumó"-

-"Sí"- dijo Aioros, decidido a soltarle todo a su amigo –"En cuanto vio a los soldados del adoratorio puso pies en polvorosa"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"Mira Saga"- su amigo adoptó un tono paciente mientras ponía marcha de vuelta al "Dragón Azul" –"Sé que el tipo te agradó mucho, pero prácticamente me estuvo interrogando todo el rato y ¿se va apenas aparece la justicia?"- el niño alzó un ceja

-"Creo que tienes razón…"-

-"¿De verdad?"- torcieron el rumbo en la esquina para adentrarse en el destartalado barrio de la posada donde se hospedaban.

-"Bueno, no es común que un extraño aparezca de la nada para complacer niños que ni siquiera son suyos ¿no? No sé…. Mejor nos andamos con tiento la próxima vez que lo veamos"-

-"Igual que con el posadero"-

-"Exacto"-

Al llegar a la posada se apresuraron a solicitar la comida de la tarde a Yusuf, quien les instó a permanecer sentados sobre las sillas del comedor mientras esperaban.

-"¿Gustan que les dé la cena para sus amos cuando vuelvan?"- preguntó solícito aunque su desagradable mirada enchinaba los nervios de Aioros.

-"Sí"- intervino Saga, entendiendo que Oláy y los demás ya habían dejado el lugar –"Y que sea abundante, pues llegarán agotados y hambrientos"-

-"Si la hago muy cuantiosa, no podrán cargarla hasta el segundo piso jovencito"-

-"Daremos las vueltas necesarias"- replicó Saga, no dejándose amedrentar.

-"Bien"-

Los niños se sentaron en las sillas, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más asustados se sentían.

-"Talina nos matará"-

-"Estademos muetos"- susurró Shura contagiado por el pesimismo.

-"Podemos decir que estuvimos aquí abajo todo el rato"- sugirió Saga

-"Claro, y hacer el asunto peor si descubre que mentimos"-

-"No creo que haya nada peor aparte de que nos dé unos buenos azotes, y tampoco los puede dar muy fuerte porque ése zorro nos oiría gimotear"-

Aioros pensó la posibilidad y al fin accedió. La puerta de madera junto al mostrador chasqueó y Yusuf salió oculto tras una enorme bandeja llena de comida que depositó pesadamente en la mesa de los niños

-"Traeré otras dos; así que más vale que uno de ustedes se vaya adelantando"- cuando el hombrecillo se hubo retirado, Saga le susurró a Aioros.

-"Ni locos nos vamos a separar…"-

-"De todos modos, si dejo sin guardia a la bandeja, sólo la mitad de contenido llegará a su destino"-

-"¿Qué insinúas?"-

-"Que edes un tagón"- le soltó Shura

-"¡Bah!"- exclamó Saga despectivo levantándose para coger la bandeja.

-"¿Qué diablos están haciendo?"- escupió Yusuf portando una segunda fuente, tan grande como la anterior, su tamaño le hacía tambalearse –"¡Les dije que se adelantaran!"-

-"No puede cargarla uno solo"- le cortó Saga

Yusuf le miró suspicazmente viendo los trabajados brazos de los chicos, sin esfuerzo alguno cualquiera de los dos niños habría podido cargar sobre su cabeza las bandejas.

-"Como sea"- azotó la bandeja en la mesa y volvió a la cocina.

Aioros se aproximó y tomó una, Saga hizo lo mismo y la alzó fuera del alcance de Shura que se aproximó entusiasmado por ayudar también.

-"Quita enano"- Saga apartaba a su amiguito con la pierna, como si se tratase de un bicho –"Ve anda, ayúdale a Aioros"- el chiquitín se volvió a su amigo, quien suspiró resignado y le dio un paquete de pan suave.

-"Carga esto y vámonos"-

Al llegar arriba, Shura tocó tímidamente con los nudillos a la puerta y al girar el picaporte, se esperaban el chaparrón de reproches, pero…. La habitación estaba vacía.

Fueron circulando por todos los cuartos del piso, pero no había rastro de las amazonas o de los soldados

-"¿Y ahora qué?"- murmuró Saga, aquello no encajaba con la llamada "discreción en la misión" que Talina se había esforzado por meterles en la cabeza.

-"Pues a esperarlos ¿qué más? Pronto oscurecerá y tú dijiste que ya no saldríamos. Bajemos por la última bandeja y nos encerramos"-

-"De acuerdo"-

Hicieron lo acordado bajo la mirada de Yusuf, que no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos. Los chicos subieron la escalera poco menos que corriendo y se encerraron en la habitación de las amazonas, sentándose sobre una de las camas se alistaron para preparar emparedados (de cualquier modo eran los criados) y mientras acomodaba los platos en el suelo, Aioros descubrió un pequeño diccionario de bolsillo de griego-turco y viceversa.

-"¡Saga! ¿Cómo sonaban las palabras de la pelea en la calle?"-

-"¿Vas a poner los platos ahí?"- reprochó su amigo mirando el piso –"¿Pues que son perros?"-

-"¡SAGA!"-

-"Sí, sí mmm eran: _tuiyar, kardeshlik, hrslik, _ y esa cosa rara que dijo el enano. A ver tú…"- dijo con el índice picando la espalda de Shura –"repíteselo a Aioros"-

-"_ pulishmamuru_"- dijo el niño.

-"Bien… veamos…"- después de una pausa, Aioros encontró las palabras –"todas significan: _mercader, cofradía_ y _robo_. Si Shura repitió fielmente, lo que dice significa _condes__table_"-

-"Si me lo preguntas, no me gusta lo que significa el conjunto de ésas palabras"-

-"Tal vez sea importante…. Debemos decírselo a Talina cuando lleguen"-

-"Bien pero ahora comamos, porque estoy- ¡Shura, la mayonesa no se come a cucharadas!"-

.

* * *

.

.

-"Entonces no hay negociación"- rechazó el comerciante devolviendo con repugnancia una botella de vino al interior de una caja.

-"Pero son los mejores… merecen el precio"-

-"¿Quiere discutirlo con los representantes de la Cofradía?"-

-"De acuerdo, así lo dejamos. Mañana mejoraré la oferta"- lo último que Lölkos necesitaba eran problemas con **la Cofradía de Mercaderes** de la ciudad, el gremio más poderoso en aquella región… si lo deseaban podían colocar a Estambul de rodillas en solo unas horas.

Y por lo que había oído de Hekas, estaba habiendo muchos problemas en la asociación a causa de rivalidades entre la misma Cofradía y el gobierno turco, además de estar divididos en distintas facciones.

Mientras volvía con sus hombres al "Dragón Azul" Lölkos se encontró con Oláy y los demás, quienes le comunicaron del cambio de intenciones de Talina: ellas aguardarían en el barco pues reconsideró el riesgo de permanecer apostadas en la posada, en peligro constante de que las descubrieran.

En medio del tumulto, ni cuenta se dieron cuenta de la falta de los niños… pues estaban confiados en el miedo que Talina les inspiraba; suficiente para hacerse obedecer ante los traviesos chiquillos. De modo que al llegar a la posada, ya entrada la noche; no les extrañó en absoluto encontrarlos durmiendo a pierna suelta, con la boca llena de migajas de pan y acurrucados en una de las camas. Sonriendo, enternecidos por los emparedados preparados en platos sobre el suelo, se llevaron las bandejas a su propia habitación y acomodaron paternalmente a los niños para que cada uno durmiese en una cama. Cerraron el balcón, apagaron la luz y cerraron la puerta.

-"Mañana reanudamos el trabajo…"-

-"Hekas, tu irás al barco a informar a Talina y a las demás para que dé nuevas instrucciones"-

-"¿Se toparon con alguno de los nuestros que fuera turco?"-

-"No"-

-"Bien"-

Lölkos bajó al comedor las bandejas vacías y volviendo arriba, se echó a dormir igual que sus compañeros.

.

.

* * *

.

-"Dice Azím que tu tino fue perfecto, aprueba a los niños"-

-"¿Ah, sí?"-

-"Les conoció hoy en el centro de la ciudad"-

Yusuf hablaba de nuevo con el alto subordinado de Azím en la parte posterior de la posada

-"¿Ha dicho como-?"-

-"No, pero no pasará mucho. Los mercaderes de vinos con los que vienen están armando mucho revuelo y la Cofradía está muy susceptible, a cualquier malentendido el condestable tendrá que intervenir"-

-"De modo que-"-

-"Sí, Yusuf"- asintió el hombre a punto de retirarse –"Ten paciencia, Azím te pagará"-

-"Sí hombre, por los últimos niños que le facilité tardó 6 meses en pagarme"- farfulló el hombrecillo.

-"¿Has dicho algo?"-

-"Para nada"-

-"Bien. Los ánimos se están calentando y…"-

-"Espera Ömeyrá"- le cortó Yusuf, Ömeyrá se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro –"Si hay líos de huelga o algo peor (con esa panda de locos en la Cofradía nunca se sabe) no quiero que mi negocio se vea involucrado ¿entendiste?"-

-"En tanto tú entiendas que si tienes cuidado, nada malo le pasará a tu lugarsucho"- le recordó el individuó; los últimos problemas del tráfico de esclavos infantes con Azím habían terminado en la aniquilación del gremio de barqueros y varios muertos entre las filas de los pandilleros de Azím… de hecho, hasta la fecha Yusuf seguía convencido que Azím había querido arruinarle, delatando una parte del plan al padre de uno de los niños involucrados, que resultó ser el dirigente del gremio de barqueros. Yusuf pidió ayuda a la Cofradía, pues como posadero, hospedaba a varios mercaderes… pero no hicieron nada y la estrategia de Azím fracasó… aunque se deshicieron de uno de los principales gremios que suponían un problema para sus actividades ilícitas.

Desde entonces, Yusuf seguía trabajando con Azím pero no con la misma confianza de antes.

-"¿Piensan involucrar a la Cofradía?"-

-"Nosotros no tenemos porqué hacerlo, ésos estúpidos se las están arreglando bastante bien para meterla en el enjuague"- zanjó Ömeyrá refiriéndose a los disfrazados guerreros griegos –"Es probable que las cosas se pongan algo violentas… tal vez incluso Azím aproveche la situación para cambiar el escondite de lugar"- el turco se alejó, perdiéndose en la noche.

.

.

* * *

.

-"Otra vez no quieren comer señor"- se quejó una mujer de aspecto andrajoso, inclinándose ante la figura de Azím, quien aparecía borroso tras una cortina, observando desde un balcón en su casa del Bazar de las Especias (corazón de operaciones de la Cofradía y perfecto lugar para disfrazar el trabajo de Azím) el espectáculo nocturno que ofrecía la ciudad, Santa Sofía se iluminaba palideciendo a la misma luna.

-"Pues arrójales la comida como siempre. No gasto dinero en alimentarles para tirar los víveres"- ordenó secamente, un tono que nada tenía que ver con el que había empleado durante la tarde, en compañía de los tres niños.

La mujer se inclinó de nuevo y bajó una vez más al sótano, donde estaban a las jaulas en las que mantenían prisioneros a los niños y bebés; la mayoría drogados con _hachís _para evitar lloriqueos que podrían haber sido escuchados en el exterior del edificio. La moza arrojó una cesta con comida en el interior de una jaula abrillantada y mucho más limpia que las demás, localizada en el centro de la mohosa estancia; y farfullando quejas pasó a un cuarto atestado de cajas y salió por la puerta de atrás con rumbo a su propia casa.

Un niño bastante grande para su edad procuró levantarse para tomar la canasta y la llevó de regreso hacia su compañera de jaula, la morena y bronceada piel del chiquillo contrastaba con la palidez de la tez de la niña a su lado. Ella le miró divertida, sus brillantes ojos de un tono gris acerado se conectaron con los iris color pardo del niño y dividiendo la comida en dos, disponiéndose a engullirla… no probaban bocado desde el día anterior.

En uno de los toscos barrotes de la jaula había un papelito en el que alguien había escrito con tinta negra y emborronada:

_1.- NIÑA - Venecia, Italia_

_2.- NIÑO – Costa de Brasil_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos!

Gracias por aguantar la larga espera, pero aquí volvemos!

Como es usual, quiero expresar mi gratitud a **arcee93, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Jundyu, Suno-Andrew **y **Melissia** por sus porras, su paciencia y sus siempre amables comentarios, mensajes y comprensión con mi lentitud, jeje XD

Nos vemos la proxima (espero que me lleve menos tiempo XD)


	41. Los Atatürk y los Bëhar-lel

**Capítulo 41**

"Los Atatürk y los Bëhar-lel"

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hekas se dirigió al barco a toda prisa para informar a Talina sobre lo que habían descubierto durante la jornada del día anterior.

La recia mujer estaba sentada junto a una de las escotillas de la parte baja de cubierta, su máscara de plata adquiría brillos dorados mientras era acariciada por la aurora. Eudoxia, Mirtha y las demás estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor; cuando Hekas hubo entregado una de las fuentes que les había entregado el posadero la noche anterior, ellas le dieron amables palmaditas en señal de agradecimiento y con cuidadoso ademán, se levantaron las parte inferior de las argénteas cubiertas de sus rostros para devorar sus respectivas porciones de desayuno

-"La Cofradía de Mercaderes es una organización poderosa, la dirige principalmente la familia de **los Atatürk**"- Hekas le repetía a Talina con voz serena lo que había averiguado Oláy –"Parece que fue fundada por el propio Mustafá Kemal Atatürk durante los años treinta, actualmente se pelean su dirigencia dos familias: la que ya te he contado y el clan de **los Bëhar-lel**; a pesar de que no hace ni cien años que la Cofradía fue inaugurada, su dominio es indiscutible y tienen injerencia desde qué comerciante se hospeda en qué hotel, hasta la sentencia de un juicio. La cuestión ahora es que venimos en un pésimo momento Talina "- Los reflejos broncíneos de la corta cabellera de la amazona hacían verla como si tuviese un aureola de fuego –"Resulta que el condestable del gobierno (hace poco que cambiaron el gabinete) es un Atatürk y los Bëhar-lel lo han visto como una movida para echar mano también en la política; de modo que la Cofradía enfrenta la división de sus dos facciones principales cuando irónicamente, goza al mismo tiempo de mayor influencia y poder… te imaginarás que si algo pasa con los mercaderes ahora, toda la ciudad se hundirá bajo el peso de la importancia que el comercio tiene para su subsistencia"-

-"¿Por qué algo así afectaría el rescate?"- inquirió Eudoxia mientras se recolocaba su máscara –"Nosotros ni siquiera somos turcos"-

-"El carnet y registros que nos proporcionaron en los despachos del Santuario nos señalan como tal"- contestó Hekas recogiendo la bandeja –"Y lo peor es que-"-

-"Para evitar problemas y tener facilidad de saltarse protocolos comerciales, se tuvo que poner nombres de alguien poderoso… les han puesto como miembros del clan Bëhar-lel en esos registros"- respondió Talina meditando la situación

-"Así es, eso habría funcionado muy bien de haber venido hace una semana cuando las cosas aún no estaban tan hostiles"- concluyó Hekas

-"¿Y entonces qué Talina?"- la musical voz de Mirtha se adivinaba preocupada tras su estoica postura.

-"También está la milicia mercantil"-

-"¿QUÉ?"- Eudoxia no lo podía creer, más malas noticias.

-"El disimulado ejército de la Cofradía, se supone que nadie lo sabe pero es un secreto a voces"- Hekas se puso la mano en la cintura y con la otra se acarició la barba –"Es un grupo de soldados al margen de los hombres del condestable (que aunque es un Atatürk parece que no ha ensuciado aun las tropas turcas), que están bien entrenados y sirven fielmente a los mercaderes y tal parece, se venden al mejor postor que por ahora parecen seguir siendo los Atatürk…"-

Talina sintió el sudor recorrer su espalda. Era peligroso llamar la atención sobre ellos, y la verdad es que no sabían el papel que los guerreros del adoratorio estambulita jugaban en la lid del dichoso gremio de mercaderes, de modo que ni siquiera en esa situación podían acercárseles

-"Nos quedaremos como estamos"- dijo la amazona tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para mirar hacia el mar a través de la escotilla.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Simplemente tenemos que acelerar la operación, no podemos decir que nos equivocamos de nombres ¿verdad? Si pensábamos abandonar Estambul en una semana, debemos hacerlo pasado mañana"- dijo Talina –"Dile esto a Oláy"- la amazona se giró para encarar a Hekas que se puso en posición erguida, listo para escuchar instrucciones –"Tiene que averiguar donde se esconde el tal Azím antes de que el sol se oculte… daremos el golpe durante la noche. Si algo pasa con la Cofradía para ése entonces es posible que ante los levantamientos, o en el caso de los gremios, huelgas; el tipo decida huir con su negocio y le perdamos la pista"-

-"Bien"-

-"¿Cómo están los chicos?"-

-"Se portan muy bien, esperaron en la posada por nuestro regreso y nos tenían la cena lista"- respondió Hekas con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras.

.

.

.

* * *

-"La verdad es que creo que se te ha ido un poquito la mano"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"¿Querías vender esos vinos de tan mala calidad en 200 liras? ¿Estás loco? ¡No me extraña que te haya mandado a paseo!"-

-"Pero mi gafete era Bëha-lel…"- Lölkos trataba de explicarse ante Oláy

-"¿Y eso qué?"-

-"El de él tenía la efigie de los Atatürk"-

-"Bueno, eso aminora en algo tu idiotez…"-

-"¡Pero eso nos sirvió para enterarnos de algo!"- el guerrero trataba de salvar desesperadamente su penosa situación –"Pudimos ver que a pesar de que ambas familias dirigen la Cofradía, la mayoría de los mercaderes más pequeños o que no pertenecen al clan son minimizados hasta reducir sus ventas y ganancias en el gremio a un 15% del total más impuestos"-

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"-

-"Lo escuché en la conversación del puesto de al lado…"-

-"Chismoso… pero brillante ¿de modo que les odian?"-

-"Sí señor"-

-"Bueno ¡levanta esos ánimos!"- Oláy trató de animarle, no había querido ser tan duro –"Escucha, hoy al mediodía llevarás esos vinos al mercado de nuevo y los venderás por una miseria… no importa, total eran de los últimos que quedaban del Festival del Argo"- añadió sin darle mucha importancia –"Pero ahora irán solamente tú y Kyprios ¿entendido? Asegúrense de volver antes del atardecer, veré que Talina y las demás estén también aquí para armar alguna estrategia y estar listos cuando la luna ilumine el cielo"-

Lölkos asintió enredándose un turbante color corinto a la cabeza, Hekas se le acercó y le guiñó un ojo:

-"¿Nos vamos compañero?"-

-"Eres muy desagradable cuando guiñas el ojo de esa manera ¿sabes?"- le dijo mientras bajaban las escalera cogiendo las cajas con el vino en el descanso de ésta

-"Igual que cuando te ríes"- le espetó Hekas, siempre fijándose en los dientes –"Tienes un agujero en la muela superior izquierda ¿sabes?"- acompletó imitando el tono de su amigo

-"Y tú tienes un agujero donde va el cerebro ¿sabes?"- replicó Lölkos tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

Ambos guerreros salieron riendo del "Dragón Azul".

Unas horas más tarde el grupo de Oláy hacía lo mismo pero dirigiéndose al Bazar de las Especias para seguir buscando la madriguera donde Azím mantenía cautivos a los niños que vendía en el mercado negro.

.

.

* * *

Ninguno de sus "amos" desayunó, por lo que Saga, Aioros y Shura bajaron las escaleras siguiendo el rugido de sus estómagos…

-"O nos sirve algo, o nos lo devoramos a usted"- desafió Saga al posadero, quien no se habría acobardado de no ser porque… aquel chiquillo poseía una mirada fulminante que podía manipular a su antojo, sus ojos color índigo relampaguearon amenazadores y como Yusuf era bastante más bajo que Saga, no tuvo más remedio que ir a la cocina y volver con unos cuantos huevos duros, jamón y agua. El trío hambriento se sentó en una de las mesas junto a la ventana.

-"¡Puaj!"- dijo Aioros arrugando la nariz sin poder contenerse –"Poco ha faltado para que nos lo diera crudo"-

-"¡Guacatelas!"- exclamó Saga mirando la consistencia gelatinosa de su "desayuno"

-"¿Qué es eto?"- Shura picaba con el tenedor la blanca clara temblona, como esperando que de un momento a otro saltara un pollito –"¿Pío?"- preguntó extrañado –"¿Pohíto?"-

-"No enano, no es un pollo aunque poco faltaba…"-

Al fin asqueados, solo se comieron el jamón y volvieron a su cuarto con más hambre que al principio.

-"Yo leeré un poco del diccionario y tu juegas con Shura, luego nos turnamos"- propuso Aioros

-"Bien"- cedió Saga recordando su pacto del día anterior, y como dentro de la posada no había mucho que hacer se resignó a pasar el rato jugando "Marinero que se fue a la marimar", obligando al chiquillo a expresarse correctamente y en fin… procurar divertirse con él (que no era que le costase trabajo, pero Saga jamás lo admitiría)

.

.

* * *

.

-"Llévatelo, no lo quiero"- Azím rechazó la bandeja que la sirviente depositó junto a un brillante kamanche el cual el joven turco acababa de terminar de tocar.

-"¿Otra vez nada amo?"- preguntó tristemente la anciana, conocía a Azím desde que era un bebé y huyó con él de su casa desde que éste se volvió un forajido.

-"¡He dicho que no!"- exclamó él de nuevo impaciente, sin su turbante parecía aún más joven.

La viejecilla suspiró con tristeza pues siempre que Azím tocaba su kamanche con toda la pasión de su juventud, terminaba deprimido y sin querer ver a nadie.

Kaddha se inclinó para recoger la charola, jamás aprobaría la vida y mucho menos el negocio que llevaba su amo, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo a su suerte. Salió de la estancia cuyas baldosas de barro hacían difícil pensar en la riqueza de aquel comerciante, lo único lujoso en aquel lugar era el armario pues tanto su estructura como su contenido eran en lo único que Azím invertía; el lecho era en realidad una especie de camastro debajo de un delgado colchón cubierto por unas cuantas cobijas; al lado de éste estaba una vieja cajonera, cuya desgastada superficie ofrecía como único adorno una pequeña fotografía.

Kaddha sabía que si había algo en el mundo capaz de hacer suspirar a su amo era aquella imagen; mientras abandonaba el cuarto le echó una ojeada a pesar de que se lo sabía de memoria.

Era una fotografía de Azím de pequeño cuando solía dedicar gran parte de su tiempo en perfeccionar su innato virtuosismo con el kamanche, incluso entonces sus profundos ojos oscuros eran lo más destacable de su persona. Al su lado estaba sentada una niña de su edad, el tono de su piel era un moreno dorado de esos tan apreciados por la belleza turca y su cabello era una maravilla, se desparramaba por sus hombros como seda negra que fluyera de su cabeza; los ojos, tan negros como los de su compañero no eran tan vivaces, pero tenían una chispa ensoñadora que encandilaba. La chiquilla sostenía sobre sus rodillas otro instrumento: el kanun, en el que ella también era virtuosa.

La anciana suspiró y salió del cuarto.

.

.

.

* * *

-"¡Rápido señora! El señor Ísmail estará aquí pronto y ya sabe que no le gusta verla tocar"-

-"Lo sé, lo sé"- accedió una voz tranquila y melodiosa –"Solo pensaba que sería lindo que mi marido no me obligase a abandonar lo que más me gusta, después de todo…"- la muchacha anudó sus hermosos cabellos negros con un lazo rojo –"… soy una Atatürk"-

.

.

..

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada gracias por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad que me hacen el día.

Segundo: si desean saber como es y suenan los dos instrumentos musicales que aquí les pongo pueden insertar las siguientes terminaciones en sus links de youtube:

-Kemanche

/watch?v=WCpiD15zaYo

-Kanun

watch?v=w6xPI93BjQ4


	42. Yamina, Osmara y Azím

**Capítulo 42**

"Yazmina, Osmara y Azím"

.

.

.

La bella joven turca no permitió ni por un instante que la llegada de su marido la turbase, amaba tocar el kanun y era una de las pocas alegrías que tenía al permanecer constantemente encerrada en aquella lujosa mansión; como un pájaro en una jaula de oro.

La mujer recibió diplomáticamente el desapasionado beso de su marido, considerablemente más anciano que ella. Estaba convencida de que el rico comerciante Ísmail solamente se había desposado como el culmen de su vida de tendero exitoso, el último de los triunfos de su fructífera vida como mercader; Ísmail no pertenecía a ninguna de las grandes familias pero eso estaba salvado cuando se casó con la hermosa Yazmina Atatürk; ahora se permitía acudir a las reuniones más exclusivas precedidas por su poderoso suegro y darse la gran vida en la llamada "aristocracia de la Cofradía"

Gordo, bofo y de mal carácter, Ísmail era un marido exigente pero indiferente; solamente se giró hacia ella la noche en que su hijo fue engendrado pero, apartó la vista para siempre de su joven esposa cuando el niño no sobrevivió al alumbramiento. Desde entonces, Yazmina vivía rodeada de lujos, mismos que la rodeaban cual alta e impenetrable muralla; sola, desprotegida y aislada, la única alegría de la joven turca era tocar su kanun, permitiendo que el virtuosismo salvaje y bien desarrollado que anidaba su alma agitada se tradujera en huracanes de notas que surgían desde la trapezoidal caja de resonancia, las cuales ahogaban los amargos pensamientos de aquel corazón atribulado por el arrepentimiento… si tan sólo hubiese sido más valerosa, más audaz; habría podido conquistar para sí misma su felicidad. Pero aquel a quien había entregado su corazón hacía tiempo ya no estaba a su lado, la odiaba… sí, y mil veces sí… con seguridad él la odiaba con la misma fiereza con que ella se detestaba a sí misma. Pensándolo bien, si él le hubiese hecho lo que ella a él…

Yazmina arrojó lejos de sí la copa de plata de la que estaba bebiendo, el vino que ésta contenía se desparramó sobre el suelo y en su descontrolada voltereta empapó la pared… la muchacha observó la huella del rojo alcohol sobre el muro, y sus ojos empolvados bajo su bien trabajado maquillaje se llenaron de lágrimas, que se deslizaron silenciosamente por sus pálidas mejillas.

El espectáculo sobresaltó a la doncella que venía en ese momento con la jarra del vino para llenar la copa… la cual no encontró.

-"¡Señora! ¿qué le sucede? ¡Su ropa! ¡su rostro!"- exclamó observando la bella cara de la chica oculta por el maquillaje arruinado –"¡Iré por su polvera!"- anunció, volvió con ella casi al instante –"¿Qué le ha pasado Señora? Vamos dígalo, aliviará su dolor. Desde que llegué éstas situaciones se han vuelto más frecuentes, si el Señor Ísmail se llega a enterar, se enfadaría"-

-"¿POR QUÉ?"- los nervios de Yazmina, ya semi-atrofiados por el esfuerzo constante de ocultar su profunda infelicidad, cedieron –"¿POR QUÉ SU BONITA ESPOSA SE VE HORRIBLE CON OJERAS? ¿POR QUÉ TENDRÁ QUE GASTAR EN OTRO ESTUCHE DE MAQUILLAJE? ¿POR QUÉ LA PRINCESA DE LOS ATATÜRK SE VUELVE VIEJA COMO ÉL DEMASIADO PRONTO?"- explotó.

-"¡Señora! ¡se lo suplico! Si no se logra calmar, habrá problemas para mí también"- rogó la doncella.

Ante la súplica, Yazmina procuró serenarse y poco a poco, su pulso trastornado volvió a la normalidad.

-"Lo lamento, tienes razón"- dijo ella, alzando la cara para que su criada arreglase los desperfectos de su tocado

-"¿lo ve?"- aseveró su interlocutora dando el ultimo toque de rubor para alegrar aquel rostro, que aunque hermoso, pálido. –"¿Qué le sucede a mi Señora? ¿no puede confiar en su fiel servidora?"-

-"…"- la muchacha que muy a su pesar, nunca podría librarse del nombre Atatürk; pensó la posibilidad de liberar su corazón en su humilde criada y amiga –"Bien, querida… prepárate para escuchar una de las historias más infelices y patéticas que hayas oído nunca…"- Yazmina se acomodó sobre el enorme y mullido cojín con bordados de Persia, su cabello recién peinado por su criada despedía destellos azules debido a su intensa negrura, caía por su espalda hasta llegar al tapete –"Verás…"-

_-"Cuando era niña, la verdad nunca me preocupó mucho la idea de ser parte de la familia Atatürk… había nacido para ser virtuosa en el kanun y mis padres me inscribieron en la "Mimar Sinan" la escuela superior de música aquí en Estambul. Allí conocí a otro niño virtuoso como yo pero en otro instrumento: el kamanche "- _los ojos oscuros de la joven Ataürk se llenaron de melancolía _–"De hecho, me atrevo a decir que éramos los únicos verdaderamente diestros en nuestro instrumento de edad tan escasa, fue inevitable que no nos volviéramos amigos, aunque su apellido fuera Bëhar-lel… en ése entonces no importaba mucho… íbamos a recitales juntos, armábamos increíbles ensambles, componíamos canciones, nos llamaban para conciertos"-_

_-"Jamás me había sentido tan complementada por alguien y él se sentía igual; cuando cumplimos trece años iniciamos un incipiente romance que con el tiempo se transformó en algo mucho más fuerte; sentíamos nuestro amor bullir en nuestro interior como las notas resonaban en nuestra música. Él me veneraba casi tanto como yo le idolatraba, recuerdo una ocasión en que nos hicimos una fotografía… él la conservó porque dijo que había salido muy ojón"- _la boca de **Yazmina** se curvó en un sonrisa tierna –"_Y yo le creí, después de todo… con toda consciencia te digo querida, que él tenía los ojos más vivaces que he visto jamás… oscuros y radiantes_"- su expresión se volvió soñadora, como si llevase mucho tiempo pensando en aquello –"_De cualquier manera nuestra felicidad no duró mucho… cuando teníamos 15 años las diferencias entre nuestras familias se hicieron evidentes y para colmo, su hermanastra pequeña fue secuestrada por traficantes de esclavos: __**Osmara.**__ Él estaba desesperado, obviamente que acudió a su familia… pero Osmara no era del clan principal, creo que incluso fue engendrada fuera del matrimonio, y sus padres dijeron que se habían librado de ella y que él mismo debía alegrarse ya que cuando tomara posesión de los Bëhar-lel, tendría una rival menos en la línea de sucesión. __**Azím**_ _se puso furioso, fue a verme y me contó todo y yo… estúpidamente le sugerí pedir ayuda a mi propio padre. Él animado por mi confianza e ingenuidad se atrevió a solicitar ayuda de mi familia ¿te imaginas? ¡Un Bëhar-lel inclinado ante un Atatürk! Mi padre escuchó burlonamente su petición y le dijo que no tenía el más mínimo interés en ayudarle; pero que le usaría de rehén. Azím no podía creerlo, me miró como diciendo ¡ayúdame! Pero yo permanecí impávida… mi padre se percató de aquella mirada de súplica y me preguntó si le conocía… yo asustada lo negué_"- las lágrimas volvieron a correr, pero ni la doncella ni Yazmina hicieron nada por detenerlas –"_¡LO NEGUÉ COMO UNA VIL COBARDE! Aún puedo recordar su mirada cuando le llevaron a los calabozos para torturarle…_"- los sollozos la sacudían –"_Los Bëhar-lel pagaron una cuantiosa suma por su rescate, y él lleno de heridas y humillado dejó mi casa para siempre_"-

-"_Después me enteré que había desertado de su apellido, y juró a su familia encontrar a Osmara por sus propios medios. Me escribió varias cartas… que yo ni siquiera abrí_"- Yazmina cerró los ojos y su mano sobre la mesa de patas pequeñas se volvió un puño –"_¡FUI TAN MISERABLE! Estaba aterrada por lo que me haría mi familia si se llegaban a enterar que simplemente dejé que la vida decidiera por mí… Eventualmente, las cartas dejaron de llegar y nunca supe nada más de mi amado Azím_"- Yazmina se derrumbó sobre el regazo de su criada, cuyo rostro espantado y sorprendido amenazaba con quebrar su aparente calma.

-"¿Azím es de quien mi Señora está enamorada?"-

-"¡Oh, sí! Sigue siendo el dueño de mi corazón desde siempre, desde que éramos niños. Aunque ahora tal vez me odie tanto que me mate si me ve"-

-"Señora… tal vez es mejor que las cosas se queden como están"-

-"¿De qué hablas? No me digas que le conoces… ¿Sabes donde está?"- Yazmina recobraba la compostura y una nueva chispa empezaba a animar su alma.

-"Me temo que sí Señora"- la criada decidió contarle todo lo que sabía de Azím, tal vez en las grandes esferas sociales cuyas noticias seguía su ama, no llegasen los rumores de las andanzas de aquel criminal –"Tal vez usted ya no haya sabido nada de él desde entonces, pero donde yo vivo Azím es bastante conocido… por ser el mayor traficante de niños esclavos en Estambul"-

La llama que se reavivaba en el corazón de la muchacha Atatürk, danzó perpleja. Su boca se abrió y cerró repetidas veces, sus bellos ojos confundidos parpadearon incrédulos…

-"Su escondite está en el mismo Bazar de las Especias, en ocasiones incluso se puede oír el llanto de algún niño; pero nadie nunca se ha atrevido a prestar denuncia a la policía o al propio condestable por miedo a las represalias de sus pandilleros"-

-"¿Pandilleros?"- Yazmina no lo podía creer –"¡Por los dioses! ¿Hasta donde lo he arrojado con mi villanía?"-

-"Señora, olvídese de él. Estpy segura de que él ya no es el mismo hombre del que usted alguna vez se enamoró"-

-"Es posible"- concedió ella, pero en seguida replicó –"Pero solamente por mi cobardía, y hasta donde yo sé querida, debo pedir disculpas sino ante mi amado por lo menos ante un hombre que padeció atroces torturas por mi culpa"-

-"Pero-"-

Yazmina se irguió y exclamó

-"Como tu Señora, ¡te ordeno que me lleves ante su presencia!"-

.

* * *

.

.

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente sin sobresaltos para los tres niños en el "Dragón Azul", excepto cuando Aioros se quedó dormido sobre una de las camas y Saga se dio cuenta. El pequeño Santo de Géminis hizo señal a Shura de que guardase silencio y se posicionó junto a la oreja derecha de su amigo dormido, inspiró hondo y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

-"¡AAAIOOOOOROOSS!"-

El muchacho saltó de la cama mientras la cinta roja en torno su frente le cubría los ojos (consecuencia de haberse frotado en exceso contra la almohada) y gritaba asustado:

-"¡AAHHH!"-

Luego Saga, volviendo a su tono de voz normal añadió

-"Te toca cuidar de Shura, trae acá el diccionario"-

Aioros (quien tenía la animosidad a flor de piel después de que su amigo le secuestrase de su cocina) se puso su cinta correctamente y echando el puño hacia atrás, lo hundió con especial agresividad en el estómago de Saga quien cayó al suelo resoplando

-"Para que te queden ganas de asustarme de nuevo"- murmuró tétricamente

Shura se inclinó junto a Saga y le dijo reconviniéndole

-"Te dije que no ela una bena idea"- luego se enderezó y corrió hasta Aioros –"¡Aiolos, Aiolos! Hay que jugal al cala o cluz pelo sin tlampas… Saga cle que no me di cuenta que así no se juega"-

-"Claro Shura. Dejemos aquí a este idiota"- y tomándole la mano al niño, se fueron del otro lado de la habitación

Saga gimió un poco antes de murmurar

-"No aguantas nada"-

.

.

Pasado el mediodía llegó Oláy,quien encontró a los tres riendo ampliamente sobre el suelo de la habitación, olvidado su disgusto anterior.

-"¡Hola niños!"- saludó jovialmente, el resto de su tropa entró tras él. Hekas se fue directo hacia Shura y le alzó en sus brazos, lanzándolo al aire y atapándolo, el niñito reía aún con más ganas entretenido con la sensación de sube-baja –"¿No han llegado Lölkos y Kyprios?"-

-"No, no les hemos visto"- respondió Saga viendo a Shura, recordando cuando era a él a quien le hacían aquel mimo –"Ni tampoco oímos a nadie"-

-"Vaya… qué extrañó. Falta poco para el atardecer… Hekas deja en paz a Shura y ve por Talina y las demás; diles que les estamos aguardando aquí"-

El soldado dejó a Shura en el suelo aun mareado, y salió a toda prisa por la puerta.

-"Todo da vueltas Aiolos"- informó a su amigo, que se apresuró a sostenerle para evitar que cayese al suelo.

-"Dos de ustedes, vayan con el posadero para pedirle la comida. El resto… haga lo que quiera hasta que llegue Talina"-

Los guerreros no se hicieron repetir la orden y fueron presurosos a las camas en donde se desparramaron exhaustos, el propio Oláy fue y se sentó en un sillón, agotado.

Los niños se le acercaron

-"¿Pudieron descubrir donde se encontraba Azím?"-

-"Sí… ha sido arduo pero lo hemos descubierto"-

-"¡Que buena noticia!"- exclamó Aioros, muy contento

-"¿Y qué harán si presenta pelea, que es lo más probable?"- inquirió Saga

-"La misión es rescatar a los niños… a toda costa. Aunque claro que, la última palabra la tiene Talina"-

Como si sus palabras la hubiesen invocado, las amazonas, una por una, fueron llegando por la ventana con su característica soltura y elegancia de movimientos; la última en entrar la misma Talina, su cabello color cobre estaba alborotado por la brisa al correr por los tejados y deslizarse por los pernos de las tiendas; pero eso no parecía incomodarla en absoluto.

-"Hekas nos ha comunicado que han hallado el escondite de Azím y que tienes más información"-

-"Así es"- confirmó Oláy, levantándose del sillón. Talina apoyó su peso contra unas de sus piernas, los brazos relajados a los costados y la cabeza un poco ladeada para captar mejor el rostro de su compañero.

-"Azím se oculta en un edificio alto de piedra arenisca al noreste del Bazar"- informó rápidamente –"Y otra cosa Talina, no entiendo del todo a los guerreros del adoratorio aquí en Estambul. Si han visto la mitad de las cosas que nosotros hemos presenciado en estos dos días que hace la condenada Cofradía… clausuran negocios por capricho, juicios ridículos, palizas injustificadas, cobro excesivo de impuestos a mercaderes de poca entrada económica… realmente me extraña que no hayan hecho nada, a no ser claro, que ya hayan solicitado emprender alguna acción y el Santuario aún no les otorga el permiso"-

-"Personalmente"- le interrumpió la amazona –"me decanto por la opción de que aún están esperando la llegada de alguien imparcial al conflicto. Tú sabes Oláy, que para casos de éste tipo… que requieren digamos, el uso de la fuerza. Su Santidad demanda que acuda alguien ajeno al conflicto para que lo juzgue con más frialdad y seamos lo más objetivos posible. Por supuesto que con tanto lío en Grecia, la administración no ha tenido tiempo de enviar a nadie…"-

-"Como sea"- Oláy decidió dar su última información –"Estoy seguro de que quieren acabar con la Cofradía tanto o más que nosotros; hoy presenciamos una pelea suya con miembros del gremio, quienes estoy seguro de que los odian a muerte, incluso…"-

-"¡Oh por cierto…!"- Aioros iba a informar de lo que habían visto ellos cuando salieron de la posada, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de advertencia de Saga. No podría relatar aquello sin revelar que desobedecieron las órdenes de la robusta guerrera –"¡… quisiera… no nada"-

Talina se encogió de hombros e incitó a Oláy a continuar

-"Mañana por la mañana será la celebración del cumpleaños del jefe de los Atatürk y me parece que habrá un desfile en las inmediaciones de la Cofradía, osea en el Bazar de las Especias. Debemos dar el golpe pronto Talina, porque con los preparativos y eso las calles y callejones están atestados de gente"-

Ella asintió, casi al mismo tiempo que Oláy guardaba silencio llegaron los dos soldados con la comida de aquel día en un par de bandejas.

-"Bueno…"- dijo ella –"Lo pensaré mientras comemos, mientras tanto niños, vayan a lavarse las manos para que nos sirvan la comida"-

Saga y Aioros recordaron cabizbajos su castigo, y condujeron a Shura junto con ellos al contiguo cuarto de baño para lavarse y servir a sus "amos".

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lölkos despertaba amodorrado sobre duro suelo de piedra fría

-"Al fin despiertas"- la voz de Kyprios se oyó a su lado. Lölkos trató de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atado

-"¿Qué pasó?"- dijo mientras sentía un soberbio chichón en la cabeza

-"¿No lo recuerdas? Fuimos emboscados por tu "inocente" comprador de vinos"-

-"¿Dónde estamos?"-

-"Supongo que lo más lógico sería pensar que estamos en los calabozos de la Cofradía de Mercaderes"-

-"¿Y por qué?"-

-"Yo que sé"- se defendió Kyprios –"Tal vez todo se reduzca a que un Bëhar-lel quiso a estafar a un Atatürk con liras de más por su corriente vino"-

-"Kyprios-"-

-"¿Cómo se te ocurrió?"-

-"¡KYPRIOS!"-

-"¿Qué?"- jadeó el aludido, alarmado por el tono de la voz de Lölkos

-"¡No tengo mi carnet!"-

-"Lo sé, yo tampoco tengo el mío o la cartera"-

-"¡No tonto! Dentro de mi carnet guardaba una foto mía"-

-"No me digas que- no, no juegues así conmigo Lölkos.."-

-"Sí, es mi foto cuando me gradué de los años de estudio en la Orden Guerrera del Santuario.."-

-"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Yo también aparezco ahí! ¿En qué estabas pensando?"-

-"Eso ya no importa, ahora la Cofradía sabe que no somos mercaderes y que en su lugar, somos guerreros del Santuario"-

-"Pero… ¿por qué entonces nos encerraron aquí?"-

-"No lo sé"- suspiró Lölkos, por ésa ocasión no sabía qué contestarle a su amigo.


	43. Ejecución y fuego

**Capítulo 43**

"Ejecución y fuego"

.

.

.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer Talina preguntó por Lölkos y Kyprios, a lo que los otros guerreros respondieron con extrañadas negaciones de cabeza.

Bueno, armaremos el plan y cuando lleguen les explicaremos lo que tendrán que hacer-dijo con aire indiferente, su máscara inexpresiva hacía difícil ver si estaba preocupada o irritada. Eudoxia y Mirtha intercambiaron una mirada, para los guerreros era difícil advertir y aún más descifrar aquellos intercambios propios del entendimiento entre dos mujeres, pero para ellas era claro: Talina estaba preocupada.

-Niños, afuera- pidió la amazona de broncínea cabellera.

-¿Qué? ¿POR QUÉ?.

-Porque yo lo digo ¿acaso se necesita otra razón? ¿eh polizones?- la mujer les arrojó en la cara la principal causa de aquel maltrato.

Shura y Aioros bajaron la cabeza pero Saga la mantuvo erguida mientras salían por la puerta; ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que bajaron cloqueando las escaleras y llegaron junto a una de las viejas mesas del comedor.

-Parece que ése tipo no está- musitó Aioros mirando hacia la barra del mostrador.

-Oye- Saga llamó su atención.-¿Crees que el Azím del que ellos hablan es el mismo que nosotros conocimos?

-¿Cómo?- Aioros parpadeó incrédulo.-¿No lo habías comprendido?

-No-admitió su compañero –por eso te estoy preguntando.

-Mira Saga, sé que eres corto de entendimiento pero trata de entender- Aioros ni tiempo dio a su amigo de replicar. Shura hizo un gesto de risa muda a Saga y éste dio un sonoro zapatazo en su dirección, el niñito asustado se ocultó tras Aioros. –Yo ya te había dicho que Azím no me daba buena espina y francamente no me ha sorprendido en absoluto enterarme que él era el traficante contra el que Talina y los demás tienen que luchar.

-Pues… pues- Saga no sabía ni qué decir, se giró enfurruñado y azotó su cuerpo contra el asiento de una silla. Aioros se sentó a su lado y dijo en tono conciliador.

-Bueno, cálmate… yo aún no sé tu gran secreto.

-¿Cuál?

-El único que nunca me has contado desde que éramos pequeños- respondió el chico mirando sus manos sobre la mesa,- cuando estás a punto de decírmelo, siempre enmudeces y-

-Ya sé, me tiembla el ojo y el pie. Ya me lo habías dicho.

Aioros sonrió y sentando a Shura en sus piernas, se dispuso a ver el cielo que se teñía de lavanda conforme el sol moría sumergido en las aguas del mar en el horizonte, las estrellas se encendían y la delgada línea entre el atardecer y el anochecer era casi tan violácea como los cabellos de Saga, cuya altura ya rozaba la cintura.

.

.

.

* * *

Yazmina se sentía impotente, su criada se había negado rotundamente a prestarle ayuda alguna en presentarse ante Azím, y ella, loca de lo que se había llegado a transformar en obsesión, no podía ya disfrutar ni de un minuto de paz. Se preguntaba entonces si el kamanche que ella solía oír, oculto entre el trajinar del Bazar, cuando todavía era soltera y aún visitaba esporádicamente la Cofradía, era el de él.

-Azím…-suspiraba-, ¿cuántas veces has estado mirando a la luna confiándoles tus secretos? ¿Cuánta veces has lamentado mi imperdonable cobardía? ¿te acordarás de mí cuando vez el kamanche?

La bella joven miraba el estanque de su jardín mientras pensaba alguna manera de poder acercarse a él; de golpe se le ocurrió: si mal no recordaba mañana sería el cumpleaños de su padre. Habría tantos Atatürk en las inmediaciones de la Cofradía por el desfile, y hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la veía que fácilmente podría escurrirse de su litera, mezclarse entre la gente y….

Sus brillantes ojos oscuros chispearon con las llamas de un millar de soles, cualquier cosa parecía demasiado insignificante como para hacerla retractarse. Corrió a sus habitaciones y sacando la enorme caja en donde tenía el enjoyado estuche de su kanun, empezó a revolver algunas viejas partituras, algunas escritas por ella misma años atrás, buscando una… una en especial.

.

.

* * *

Azím terminaba de cenar y cuando Kaddha le recogió los platos, se levantó rápidamente y se echó encima de su camisa y pantalón negros, un ligero abrigo color gris oscuro y salió al aire de las estrellas por la puerta de enfrente.

-Supongo que hoy vendrá tarde amo.

-Supones bien, ésta noche organizaré a mis hombres para que tomen lo que nos corresponde de la pocilga de Yusuf- anunció procurando convencerse a sí mismo de que la razón de su oficio todavía era encontrar a Osmara.

.

.

.

* * *

-Vamos, será un gran regalo.

-¿Tú crees que una **ejecución** sea un regalo adecuado?

-Alí, sabes que la única organización en Estambul que es más poderosa que la Cofradía es el Santuario, su sede por supuesto, es el adoratorio de Atena y su cuartel de insectos. Nunca podremos ser verdaderamente los más fuertes sino conseguimos que se vuelvan a Grecia.

-Tú mismo estás diciendo que son más importantes que la Cofradía, sería una necedad ejecutar a dos de sus soldados en medio del cumpleaños del jefe mercader. ¿Sabes lo que nos pasaría?

-Te equivocas, los cargos están perfectamente montados.

-No creo que ni la mitad de ellos sean ciertos.

-¿Eso qué importa? ¿No lo entiendes? Si pasamos por encima de ellos ante toda la ciudad mañana en el desfile…

-Los simpatizantes del Santuario prenderán **fuego** a la Cofradía ahí mismo estúpido.

-Nadie tiene porqué saber que son guerreros, hasta después.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Escucha, los cargos, digamos verdaderos son: usurpación del honrado oficio de mercader, ocultamiento deliberado de su verdadera identidad. Los falsos serían aquello de homicidio, fraude e intento de fuga de prisión.

-Pero el condestable...

-El condestable es un Atatürk, no te preocupes por él. Ahora… en ése momento se anunciarán éstos cargos tal cual pero cuidando de no mencionar su verdadera identidad. Al día siguiente, soltaremos el rumor, aunque sea un rumor real, de que eran soldados del Santuario y cayeron bajo la justicia de la Cofradía y ya no habrá nada que los del Adoratorio puedan hacer.

-No me convences.

-¡Bah! Haz lo que te digo y firma esto.

-Bien, pero te digo que lo hago únicamente porque sé lo que significaría para mis negocios sino lo firmo- el barbudo anciano que respondía al nombre de Alí, tomó la pluma fuente que el otro mercader le ofrecía y firmó la hoja, apreciando el sinnúmero de comerciantes que ya habían hecho lo mismo antes que él.

-Eres un viejo lobo del comercio Alí. Mi eterna gratitud por éste inmenso favor- haciendo una caravana, el sujeto se retiró dejando a Alí con un amargo sabor de boca, sabiendo que había dispuesto injustamente de la vida de dos hombres que si bien no eran comerciantes, eran partidarios de una causa mucho más noble: ayudar a la humanidad.

.

.

.

* * *

De vuelta al "Dragón Azul" ya era noche cerrada cuando algunos guerreros bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a los niños dormitando sobre la mesa.

Hekas se aproximó a Saga y le removió la cabeza para que espabilase, el chico abrió los ojos y fijó sus azulados iris en la cara del soldado

-¿Qué quieren? Encima de que nos corren ¿nos despiertas?- dijo con voz adormilada viendo como Oláy aplicaba el mismo tratamiento en Aioros y Shura; quienes despertaron con mucha mejor disposición que el Santo de Géminis.

-Talina quiere que suban, de modo que vamos… ¿dónde se ha metido el posadero?.

-No lo hemos visto- informó Aioros al subir las escaleras, que crujían mucho más fuerte ante sus pisadas arrastradas por el sueño que aún no abandonaba sus párpados.

Shura era llevado de la mano por Hekas, quien se cansó de ir tan despacio y se limitó a cargarle para llegar más rápidamente hasta la única habitación con la luz encendida, la cual se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta.

Al entrar los niños se esforzaron por espabilarse

-Escuchen- pidió la dominante y serena voz de Talina-, ¿No han salido de la posada en éstos dos días verdad?- los niños se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza, -Bien, porque deben volver al barco y esperar por nosotros; si es necesario hasta la mañana.

-Oye Talina- intervino Saga, -no me agrada mucho la perspectiva de pasar la noche congelándome bajo cubierta.

-No tienen otra opción- cortó ella tajante.

-Kyprios y Lölkos aún no aparecen, si vienen aquí y no hay nadie lo más lógico es que irán al barco y ustedes estarán ahí para explicarles que deben aguardar con ustedes por nuestra llegada- intervino Eudoxia.

-No puedo creer que no estén aquí- el timbre preocupado de Hekas tiñó de intranquilidad los ojos de los demás.

-Basta, debemos concentrarnos. Saga, Aioros y Shura, salgan.

Cuando los tres niños se fueron, Mirtha se acercó a su superior

-¿De verdad no haremos nada por Lölkos y Kyprios?

-Tienen toda la noche para alcanzar el barco, ya pensaremos qué hacer si no llegan- le calmó Talina, aunque la desaparición de dos de sus hermanos también la había turbado.

Los guerreros se dispusieron a acomodar las habitaciones con ayuda de sus compañeras para dejar el menor vestigio posible de que habían estado allí.

Antes de irse, Saga pidió a Aioros hacer una parada técnica en el cuarto de baño de la planta baja, cuya puerta no tenía picaporte pero a Saga le daba un miedo tremendo volver a subir y encontrarse con Talina; de modo que imploró a Aioros sostener la puerta mientras él usaba el sanitario.

-Y no se te ocurra mirar dentro.

-¡Puaj! ¿Quién querría hacer semejante cosa?

-Por si lo habías pensado- advirtió el niño.

Aioros estaba tan ocupado en sostener la puerta sin pellizcarse los dedos que por un momento, se olvidó de Shura.

El niñito aburrido, cruzó el comedor por debajo de las mesas y abrió la puerta, que de por sí ya estaba entreabierta y saliendo a la calle se aventuró por el camino que habían recorrido el día anterior para llegar a la avenida principal…

-Un momento, ¿Shura dónde estás?- gritó Aioros aún dentro de la posada

-No me digas que se te ha perdido- el murmullo de Saga le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo, espera aquí.

-Pero…

Aioros vió un pequeño gancho que colgaba junto al estropeado seguro de la puerta y lo sujeto como pudo al marco.

-Listo, la puerta no se te abrirá. Ahora vuelvo.

-No tardes…-murmuró Saga, sin querer revelarle que había algo en aquella noche que no le agradaba, llenándole el cerebro de un sentimiento de urgencia como quien está el mar y observa las nubes invadiendo el horizonte

-No lo haré.

El chico salió como bólido de la posada y se extrañó de no ver a nadie en las calles, un gato maulló a la luna sobre un tejado pero, fuera de aquello… las luces de las casas aledañas estaban apagadas y las cortinas echadas, los mendigos y vagabundos habían desaparecido.

Aioros se quedó como embobado a mitad de la calle hasta que escuchó un sonido de pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa, luego respiración agitada y…. Shura se refugió atemorizado en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó?

Mientras el niño trataba de recuperar la respiración, Aioros miró a lo lejos y atisbó luz al final de la calle, como si se tratasen de varias antorchas que se acercasen al doblar la esquina. El niño se arrodilló y tomó a Shura por los hombros para sacudirlo un poco.

-¡Shura! ¡Basta! ¿Qué viste?

Entre respiros agitados y esfuerzos por contener lágrimas, Shura gimoteó –Son muchos Aiolos, vienen hacia acá… hombles glandotes y con fuego.

Aioros cargó a Shura y corrió de vuelta a la posada, subió de dos en dos los escalones y entrando intempestivamente en una de las habitaciones, escogida al azar gritó:

-¡SOLDADOS! ¡Y VIENEN HACIA AQUÍ!

Los guerreros en ésa habitación se miraron alarmados y llevaron a los dos niños a donde estaba Talina

-No puede ser que nos busquen a nosotros- respondió la amazona. Pero luego se quedó callada, observando fijamente a Shura quien tenía cierta fijación por bolsas ajenas –Shura…

-¡No hemos sido nosotros! ¡De verdad! Apenas salimos a la calle cuando Shura vio a una tropa de soldados dirigirse hacia acá.

-¿Qué dicen de unos soldados?- intervino Mirtha al salir al pasillo. – ¿Otra vez los asustó Saga?- preguntó recordando un suceso parecido cuando Saga y Aioros acababan de llegar a Santuario

-No. Escuchen- dijo Talina. Al guardar silencio todos escucharon el sonido de pisadas avanzando en dirección a la posada y se miraron los unos a los otros preocupados. -El posadero ha desaparecido. Debí haber imaginado que ocurriría algo cuando Kipryos y Lölkos no llegaron. ¡Rayos!

Talina se mesó los cabellos color cobre, las máscaras de las amazonas estaban medio iluminadas por la luz que les llegaba desde las habitaciones, pues todos estaban parados en el pasillo.

-¿Crees que estén…?

-No sirve de nada preocuparse ahora- cortó ella, consciente de que todos esperaban sus instrucciones. -Las amazonas y los niños nos quedaremos aquí. Oláy, tú y los demás vayan abajo. Dénme sus armas.

Los guerreros obedecieron sin rechistar, sabían que, si existía alguna posibilidad de deshacerse pacíficamente de aquella chusma, no la conseguirían armados.

-Bueno…- cedió Hekas entregando la espada de su cinto a Eudoxia,-Prefiero que la tengas tú y no uno de esos miserables y piojosos soldados.

-Hekas- dijo ella, sabiendo el cariño del guerrero por su arma la cual ni una sola vez le había fallado, -Ya sabes que tendré mucho cuidado con ella.

Tras mirarse a manera de despedida y encasquetarse los turbantes, los guerreros dejaron a sus compañeras en la planta alta y bajaron al comedor acomodándose en la mesa más larga.

-Probablemente no sea más que una inspección habitual- murmuró apresuradamente Hekas al ver, a través de la ventana, llegar a los soldados-. Nos interrogarán hasta el cansancio y luego nos dejarán en paz.

-No creo que sea algo rutinario- aportó uno de los guerreros que ya se había sentado.

-Sí, es muy rara la manera en que todos se han evaporado- concedió Oláy en voz baja cuando los soldados de la milicia mercantil ya entraban por la puerta, encabezados por el condestable y por otro comerciante.

.

.

-Oye Aioros- musitó Talina al oído del niño -¿Dónde está Saga?

Las amazonas estaban acuclilladas en el pasillo, evitando ser vistas por los soldados.

-¡Rayos! Se ha quedado en el baño de abajo

Talina resopló fastidiada, para decir

-Espero y tenga el buen juicio de no llamar la atención.

.

.

Cuando hubo terminado, Saga intentó abrir la puerta pero se encontró con que ésta estaba firmemente cerrada.

-Ése idiota me ha encerrado- pensó iracundo. –¿Será prudente gritar ahora?


	44. Desde lejos

**Capítulo 44**

"Desde lejos"

.

.

-¡Son ellos!- gritó el comerciante señalándolos -¡Ahí está el estafador del Santuario que vino con su amigo a mi tienda ayer.

-Bien ¿son todos?- preguntó el condestable a otro de los soldados, al que Oláy reconoció como el inspector del puerto. De modo que ya sabían que no eran mercaderes…

-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto- dijo Hekas suavemente-. Estamos en Estambul de paso a otra misión y necesitábamos pasar por comerciantes, seguramente que…

-En Estambul, nadie que venga de Grecia es bienvenido y los estúpidos que viven en su dichoso Adoratorio deberían tenerlo en cuenta antes de invitar a más lacras en éste suelo sagrado.

Oláy se mordió los labios y Hekas parpadeó confundido ¿hasta dónde sabía la verdad el condestable?

-Si, como dicen, son inocentes de cualquier cargo no les importará responder algunas preguntas ante el jefe de la Cofradía, además…-,el hombre guardó silencio cuando se escuchó el forcejeo de la puerta en el fondo del comedor, -¿qué es eso?

.

No tuvo que aguardar mucho más porque Saga, desesperado por no poder salir, se subió al lavabo con mucho cuidado y desde ahí tomó vuelo para propinar una soberbia patada a la puerta, a la que echó abajo en medio de un escándalo infernal ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

-Creo que ya salió del baño-, fue la escueta observación de Aioros, a cuyos oídos llegó aquel estrépito desde la planta baja. Talina se quedó de piedra.

.

-¡Tomen a ése pandillero destruye-puertas y átenle las manos!- ordenó imperioso el condestable.

Saga captando el lenguaje no verbal de los guerreros se dejó hacer dócilmente, tenía la sensación de haber hecho el idiota.

-Como decía, no les importará acompañarnos y responder a unas sencillas preguntas. Así que, vámonos yendo.

Los soldados se colocaron detrás de los guerreros, quienes se pusieron de pie con lentitud.

-Por Atena, espero que no ofrezcan resistencia…-la usual calma de Talina amenazaba con abandonarla. Si Oláy y los demás se rebelaban, pondría en aún más peligro la misión cuyo éxito de por sí pendía de un hilo.

Pero después de revisar que no portaran armas, la milicia mercantil escoltó a los guerreros a la calle. Hasta el frente iba Saga, el único maniatado cuyos ojos parecían aun no comprender lo que sucedía, como si esos momentos pasasen ante él como veloces corrientes de agua que él no podía alcanzar. Miró hacia la posada un par de veces y suspiró decepcionado de hallarse solo.

Los griegos formaban una columna de doble fila a cuya retaguardia caminaba Oláy, aparentando una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Después de pasar por aquel desolado barrio, alcanzaron la avenida principal la cual, para su sorpresa y a pesar de la hora, estaba llena de gente.

.

.

-Griegos…

-Siendo mercaderes, debieron haberlo pensado dos veces antes de querer verle la cara a un Atatürk

-Mercaderes estúpidos…

-¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?

-Inmundos…

Una piedra golpeó a Hekas en el hombro. El guerrero vaciló, a pesar de que la pedrada no le había hecho mucho daño debido a la protección de las hombreras que llevaba bajo la ropa. Oláy, al ver su pálida expresión y su tembloroso bigote, comprendió que el dolor era más profundo que el que pudiera infligir un arma y el guerrero sufrió con su amigo. El abuelo de Hekas era turco y aunque él nunca hubiera viajado a la tierra de su antecesor, siempre había guardado una dulce añoranza por las buenas historias del anciano; toparse así con aquellas personas, era un terrible desengaño para las viejas anécdotas.

A medida que los guerreros avanzaban por la avenida, escoltados por los soldados, el gentío era cada vez mayor pues ya se había corrido la voz de aquellos comerciantes ingenuos e inconscientes del poder de la Cofradía, claro era que, la mayoría de las personas aguerridas allí debían tener familiares o amigos que fueran miembros del gremio: de ahí su enojo.

Los guerreros caminaban dignamente, pues a pesar de su disfraz y de que la muchedumbre no conocía su verdadera identidad, debían demostrar serenidad y calma, haciendo caso omiso de burlas e insultos que, como ellos ni siquiera eran comerciantes de verdad, no les afectaban mucho.

A pesar de que, de tanto en tanto, la milicia intentaba apartar a la muchedumbre, lo hacían con tan poca convicción que la gente lo notaba. Siguieron arrojando piedras y cosas aún más humillantes. Al poco rato todos ellos, excepto Saga cuya baja estatura le protegía al estar rodeado de adultos, tenían heridas y estaban cubiertos de despojos.

Solo algunas personas hablaban el griego, y aunque los guerreros comprendían bastante bien el turco, el murmullo general hacía difícil escuchar todo.

Oláy sabía que nadie de los suyos arremetería vengativo contra aquella gentuza, pero no estaba por demás sujetar el brazo de Hekas, cuya piel pálida hacía ver sus ojos pardos semejantes a dos globos de cristal. Su preocupación por aquello era tal que se olvidó de Saga.

Saga, además de ser bastante "despreocupado" con todas las situaciones y personas que no le interesasen a la primera ojeada, tenía otra curiosa característica conocida con el nombre de "provocación" desarrollada por él y por su gemelo. Así es como ambos se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir en las calles antes de que el Santuario encontrase a Saga. La provocación era la habilidad para insultar al enemigo en turno y llevarle a un estado de rabia tal que perdía la cabeza y comenzaba a luchar salvaje y equivocadamente. Saga era un maestro en ese arte, a pesar de que, estando siempre con su nueva familia, raras veces necesitaba utilizarlo. Pero en esa ocasión, el chico decidió sacarle partido.

Saga comenzó a insultar a la gente.

Cuando Oláy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Intentó acallarlo en vano. Saga caminaba entre los primeros, mientras que el guerrero era de los últimos, y no hallaba forma de silenciar al niño.

Saga pensaba que insultos tales como "griego asqueroso" o "escoria de negocios" les faltaba imaginación, y decidió enseñar a ésa gentuza toda la extensa gama de variedades que ofrecía el idioma griego. Los insultos de Saga era una obra maestra de ingenuidad y creatividad; lamentablemente, tendían a ser extremadamente personales y a menudo, bastante groseros, además de ser pronunciados siempre con un aire en retadora e infantil bravuconería.

-El otro día vi a tu madre sacando al perro… no espera, paseaba contigo. ¡ET ha vuelto! ¿Tienes domesticadas a todas esas pulgas que recorren tu cuerpo? Debes de tener miedo de ir a la veterinaria, no te vayan a vender ¿Es ésa tu nariz o un virus?- fueron sólo el principio, después la cosa empeoró.

Los soldados, al ver que la muchedumbre se enojaba cada vez más, comenzaron a alarmarse y el condestable dio orden de aligerar el paso. Lo que él había previsto como una victoriosa procesión, como una exhibición de trofeos, parecía estar trocándose en un tumulto a gran escala

-¡Que alguien haga callar a ese niño!-gritó furioso el condestable.

Oláy intentó desesperadamente llegar a donde estaba Saga, pero los forcejeantes soldados y la agitada multitud lo hacían del todo imposible. Uno de sus compañeros fue derribado y Hekas se inclinó sobre él para protegerlo. Cuando Oláy se hallaba cerca de Saga, alguien le lanzó un tomate a la cara, cegándolo momentáneamente.

-Eh, condestable, ¿sabes lo que podrías hacer con tu estandarte? Podrías…

Saga nunca pudo decirle al condestable lo que podría hacer con el estandarte, porque en ése instante una inmensa mano tiró de él, sacándolo de la reyerta. Otra mano le tapó la boca, mientras dos manos más le sujetaban los pies para que no patalease. Le echaron un saco sobre la cabeza y todo lo que Saga vio u olió a partir de entonces fue harpillera.

Mientras Oláy seguía limpiándose el tomate de los ojos, oyó un sonido de pisadas, gritos y chillidos. La muchedumbre lanzó silbidos y abucheos, pero un momento después los alborotadores comenzaron a correr, dispersándose. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, el guerrero miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. Hekas ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse, enjugándole la sangre que brotaba de una herida que el hombre tenía en la frente. Barbotando maldiciones, enmudeció al percatarse de que Saga no se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Dónde está ese insolente?- Hekas estaba furioso, pues no se habrían visto reducidos a aquel estado si Saga no se hubiera metido tanto con la gente,- ¡Le voy a …!

-¡Chist!- dijo Oláy mirando fijamente a su amigo, pensando que tal vez Saga había logrado escapar.

Hekas carraspeó y guardó silencio.

-¿Señor, desea que lo busquemos?- preguntó al condestable uno de los milicianos.

-No perdamos el tiempo con un niño. Vamos rumbo a la Cofradía.

Los nobles guerreros continuaron la marcha con su escolta hacia el edificio, que ahora que ya había dejado Santa Sofía atrás, se recortaba cercano justo en el corazón del Bazar de las Especias; sin percatarse de que todo el tumulto había sido atentamente observado **desde lejos **por un par de esbeltas y silenciosas figuras en una esquina, encapuchadas y ocultas bajo una capa. Sólo revelaron su identidad cuando la luna hizo relampaguear sus máscaras de plata bajo la capucha; y cuando hablaron entre ellas, poseían el suave e inconfundible murmullo del idioma turco. Asintiendo, se dirigieron al Adoratorio de Atena a unas cuantas cuadras de _Hagia Sophia._

.

.

* * *

.

La Cofradía de Mercaderes era un edificio construido por el Imperio otomano a manera de mezquita. Sin embargo, la falta de mantenimiento y la poca afluencia de gente, por su localización en el medio de un Bazar, hacían que no fuera un lugar muy apropiado para rezar. De modo que fue clausurada hasta que Mustafá Kemal Atatürk la tomó para sí, transformándola en la rústica estructura que era ahora. Sus minaretes habían sido derribados y varios de los delicados mosaicos en su fachada ya no estaban; era obvio que a pesar de su riqueza, el gremio mercader no consideraba una prioridad restaurar su centro de operaciones; y aunque era enorme, la construcción hacía mucho que había perdido su antiguo esplendor.

El condestable hizo entrar a los guerreros en un maloliente corredor mientras él desaparecía tras una puerta. Tendido en una esquina yacía un hombre bastante harapiento que obviamente había bebido demasiado vino. La milicia mercantil que había escoltado a Oláy y los demás le miraron ceñudos mientras quitaban de sus uniformes trozos de calabazas, hortalizas y demás basura que tenían adheridos; gesto que imitaron los guerreros, además de procurar tratar sus rasguños y otras heridas leves.

El condestable hizo aparecer su cabeza por detrás de la puerta e hizo una señal a los milicianos

-Tráiganlos

Mientras la milicia empujaba a sus prisioneros, Hekas se preguntó si realmente llegarían a salir de Estambul como Talina había planeado.

Al entrar en la sala, les llevó unos pocos segundos acostumbrarse a la penumbra y al olor que era aún peor que el corredor. Los seis miembros del consejo comerciante, tres a cada lado del dirigente Atatürk, estaban sentados en unos bancos tras una mesa, sobre una elevada tarima. Oláy dirigió una mirada al jefe, cuyo gesto adusto parecía no suavizarse con nada, por lo que los guerreros ocultaron su preocupación tras una careta de estoicidad.

-¿De qué se acusa a éstos hombres?

El condestable lanzó a los griegos una torva mirada.

-De incitar un tumulto, mi señor.

-¡Un tumulto!-explotó Hekas.

-¡Basta! – clamó el jefe-. Somos indulgentes por motivo de la víspera del cumpleaños de una importante persona el día de mañana-, Alí quien estaba sentado a su izquierda alzó una ceja, en actitud despreciativa –Enciérrenlos con los otros dos.


	45. Todo en manos de Atena

**Capítulo 45**

"Todo en manos de Atena"

.

.

.

Cuando los guardias se llevaron a los guerreros a los calabozos, el condestable se plantó frente al jefe Atatürk y le mostró una capa color blanco cuya amplia capucha colgaba grácilmente.

-Señor- dijo con exagerada solemnidad, -Hemos descubierto que últimamente, las amazonas turcas del Adoratorio en ésta, su ciudad- se inclinó,- Han desarrollado un especial apego por usar éstas capas mientras caminan por las calles, ya sea para fisgonear o para chismorrear. Pero siempre que las llevan puestas, no auguran nada bueno para la Cofradía.

-Bien, mañana durante el desfile pongan especial atención en alguien que las porte y…-el viejo Atatürk lo pensó un momento antes de continuar –Coloca a un francotirador en el techo para que se encargue de ellas. Los proyectiles deberán ser dardos venenosos, las balas serían demasiado llamativas.

El condestable se inclinó y salió de la sala.

.

* * *

.

.

-Emmm ¿Hola?

-Sí… tiempo sin verlos.

El breve y sorpresivo intercambio de palabras entre los recién llegados y el par de guerreros que ya estaban en el húmedo calabozo, dejó a todos en silencio por unos instantes para después darse abrazos y muestras de afecto, expresando así su preocupación por la temprana desaparición de Lölkos y Kyprios.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-El comerciante al que le traté de vender el vino- fue la simple respuesta de Lölkos. -¿y ustedes?

-Los tomaron a ustedes como pretexto para sacarnos de la posada y al llegar aquí, nos cargaron con que queríamos iniciar un tumulto.

-¿QUÉ?- Kyprios no podía creer aquello.

-Pues se les ha ido un poco la mano ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no es verdad! O bueno… a medias. ¡Fue ése semi-Santo llamado Saga!

-Ah, ya veo…- Lölkos no necesitaba más explicaciones, todos conocían como era Saga.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Escapó.

Oláy escuchó el cerrojo de la pesada puerta correrse y el sonido de llaves repiqueteando contra una pierna, pero pronto el sonido desapareció en la distancia y allí en la celda era difícil verse las caras. Algunos de ellos se sentaron en el suelo, otros echaron una ojeada alrededor de la celda, sabían que ahora tratar de escapar estaba fuera de contexto: si llamaban mucho la atención durante la noche, era probable que Azím escapase junto con su preciosa mercancía.

Oláy se sentó junto a Kyprios y Hekas formando un círculo, luego habló con voz ronca y profunda, procurando dominar la ansiedad lo cual le resultaba casi imposible, como al marinero que desea surcar la mar picada en una lancha.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kyprios? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí de una forma tan…?- Oláy no terminó su pregunta, pues el aludido le ganó el adjetivo.

-¿… patética? La verdad es que fue falta de cuidado, íbamos charlando y no prestamos la suficiente atención. Cuando despertamos ya estábamos aquí y…- el soldado decidió soltarles la mala noticia –Lölkos llevaba dentro de sus carnets falsos una fotografía de la graduación.

- ¿De su graduación verdadera? – se extrañó Hekas.

-Claro imbécil.

-Así fue como descubrieron que éramos del Santuario…- Oláy empezaba a comprender.

-Y creen que estamos coludidos con los del Adoratorio.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ash, no sé! Si me lo preguntas Oláy, creo que entre ellos mismos hay un enorme malentendido, alguien ha intentado armar todo un teatro alrededor de nuestro arresto, pero no sé si no se ha explicado bien o..

-O alguien se puso a jugar "teléfono descompuesto"

-Exacto, nadie parece tener la misma cantidad de información sobre nosotros, o la misma calidad para el caso- Kyprios se rascó la cabeza. -¿Y les han dicho lo que harán con nosotros?

-No - Hekas miró al techo,- han dicho no-sé-qué sobre un cumpleaños y vi unos cuantos carros alegóricos detenidos cuando entramos a la zona del Bazar, seguro mañana hay jolgorio.

-¿Qué harán Talina y las demás sin nosotros en su estrategia?

-No lo sé.

.

.

Se les había enseñado a confiar ciegamente los unos en los otros, como el niño se deja dormir en brazos de su padre. Así que los guerreros procuraron serenarse, podían dejar la misión a sus hermanas. Se les había enseñado a tener esperanza, se les había enseñado a distinguir aquello por lo que valía la pena entregar hasta la última gota de su sangre de lo que era oro de tontos. Se les había enseñado que poco importa padecer en la vida, si se ganaban un lugar en el trono de Atena, y a que todo cuanto ha de venir ya le se ha dado un nombre y que poco valía poner su corazón en el fugaz placer y….

El Santuario les había enseñado a vivir.

.

.

Pensar en esto llenó los ojos de Oláy de lágrimas de tranquilidad y de una abrumadora confianza, tan plena que el corazón se le encogió ¿Cuál era el sentido de agobiarse? Nada pasaría que no fuera la voluntad de su diosa, de su amada diosa.

.

De pronto, sonido de pasos se acercaron por la escalera al final del oscuro pasillo al que daba la puerta de los prisioneros, se escuchó como una llave penetraba la cerradura y corría el engrasado cerrojo; en el umbral había dos hombres, uno llevaba una antorcha cuyo fuego chispeante bastaba para iluminar toda la celda, los guerreros parpadearon para acostumbrarse a la luz y se pusieron de pie, colocándose erguidos para encarar al otro guardia, que llevaba un papel medio estrujado en la mano izquierda pues en la derecha estaba el juego de llaves del calabozo.

La actitud de los soldados impresionó y amedrentó un poco a los dos guardias, que inconscientemente retrocedieron un par de pasos. Luego, el que tenía el papel recobró la compostura y se lo tendió a Kyprios, quien era el más cercano a su posición. El hombre lo abrió y su expresión pasó de la incredulidad, a la repugnancia y al final exhibió un extraña mezcla de aturdimiento y desaosiego, cosa que disparó, cómo si se tratase de un gatillo, el nerviosismo en Hekas, quien se acercó rápidamente y le arrebató el papel para leerlo él mismo. Su cara también varió de gestos parecidos a los de su compañero, miró a Oláy como si fuera un autómata y declaró con escepticismo:

-Nos ejecutarán mañana.

-¿QUÉ?

-Bajo cargos de usurpación de oficio, ocultamiento de identidad para realizar actividades ilícitas, robo, homicidio y no sé qué más.

-Soliviantar a la chusma para causar tumulto- acompletó el aturdido Kyprios.

-La magnitud de sus crímenes- intervino el guardia que salía temeroso de la celda junto con su compañero, que recuperó rápidamente el papel, pues no querían hallarse al alcance de los poderosos puños de aquellos sujetos que más que mercaderes parecían soldados, -Exige el castigo de la horca- escupió retirándose más que corriendo, pronto la celda quedó de nuevo en penumbras.

-¿Decía que día?- el cerebro de Oláy procuraba urdir un plan.

-Mañana durante el desfile.

-¿Mañana?

-Vaya… sí que tienen prisa por deshacerse de nosotros- Lölkos trató de bromear. -¿Crees que podamos hacer algo Oláy?

-No lo sé Lölkos, trataré de pensar en algo.

-Las calles estarán llenas de gente celebrando por el cumpleaños- terció Kyprios, -si lo logramos, será difícil colarnos.

-¿Por qué no intentamos algo ahora?

-¿Cómo? ¿En la más completa oscuridad? ¿Y con ésa chusma que nos acompañó todo el camino todavía merodeando por las calles?

-Está bien, no.

-Por ahora es mejor dormir- recomendó Oláy, calmando los ánimos.-Mañana les despertaré temprano para que pensemos bien lo que haremos.

Los guerreros asintieron, viendo que por el momento no había otra solución y se acercaron a una esquina de la celda, en donde había un minúsculo montoncito de paja. Procuraron repartírsela a partes iguales para no tener que dormir sobre aquel suelo tan húmedo, se oyó el chillido de una rata cuando Hekas le pisó la cola.

-¡Perdón!

-¿A quién le pides perdón idiota?- le imprecó otro guerrero.

-A la rata que... Cierto, lo siento.

-¡Oigan!- anunció Kyprios, - Yo no voy a poder tenderme aquí si hay peligro de que una rata me roa el coco mientras duermo.

-Pobre rata- se lamentó Lölkos, -Menuda indigestión va a coger.

-Ya hombre- pidió Oláy, harto de problemas –Si la damisela aquí presente tiene miedo- dijo mirando a Kyprios, -Puede esperar despierta el resto de la noche.

Todos se echaron a reír, capaces de encontrar alegría a pesar de que afuera, en la plaza frente a la Cofradía, se escuchaban los martillazos en la madera de la plataforma del cadalso.

Cuando todos se hubieron tendido, Oláy arrancó a razonar, pero no podía pensar en nada. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras que había oído hacía varios años, cuando era niño y acudía al Adoratorio de Rodorio y la dulce voz de su madre recitaba para él algunos de los párrafos de aquellos antiguos y amarillentos pergaminos que hedían a naftalina, para evitar que las polillas los devorasen. Cosa inútil, pues algunos años más tarde, el Adoratorio y sus riquezas habían sido quemados hasta las cenizas por los mismos rodorianos. Pero eso era ya agua pasada y los rodorianos se habían confiado de nuevo a la acogedora sombra de la Montaña Sagrada.

Oláy recordaba esos versos, como si su madre se los estuviese leyendo ahí mismo.

.

.

.

_De Atena es la Tierra_

_Y cuanto ella contiene;_

_El orbe y cuantos lo habitan._

_Porque Ella la asentó sobre los mares de Poseidón_

_Y la afirmó sobre las negras corrientes de Hades_

_._

_¿Quién será digno de ascender al Olimpo por Atena?_

_Y ¿quién estará en su Santuario?_

_Aquel que tiene inmaculadas las manos_

_Y puro el corazón_

_Que no inclinó su ánimo a la vanidad_

_._

_Por eso, aunque atraviese un valle de tinieblas,_

_No temeré ningún mal,_

_Porque Tú vas conmigo_

_Tu escudo y tu báculo_

_Me infunden aliento._

.

.

¿Eso era lo que Oláy debía resignarse a hacer? ¿Atravesar el valle de tinieblas confiando solamente en Atena?

Luego recordó sus oraciones privadas ante la Gran Estatua de Piedra de Atena, él siempre sabía que Ella, su amada y quien le demostró cuanto lo amaba una y mil veces a lo largo de innumerables encarnaciones que habían vivido y muerto por la humanidad en el fluir del tiempo… Ella era todo para él, Ella era el sostén de su alma y la causa de que él siempre diera lo mejor de sí mismo, Ella… Ella…

Con el eco de ésa simple palabra, Oláy se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, los ansiosos guerreros despertaron a Oláy con zarandeos y preguntas incoherentes. El recio soldado se desembarazó de sus manos como pudo y confesó que no había urdido ningún plan, pero antes de permitir que varios puños se posaran con excesiva brusquedad sobre su cara; les refirió los pensamientos que le habían ayudado a conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

-No creo- aseveró a manera de conclusión, -Que esos recuerdos de mi niñez me hayan venido por casualidad justo anoche.

Sus compañeros se vieron obligados a asentir, lo que para ellos era lógico y claro como el agua, era para otros incomprensible y casi necio; pues su sencillo modo de caminar por el sendero de su existencia y la manera en como veían la vida, les hacía imposible creer ciegamente en casualidades.

-Entonces…- Hekas trató de resumir el consejo de Oláy en una sola frase, -¿Lo dejamos todo en manos de Atena?

-Así siempre debe de ser Hekas, pero… hoy más que nunca.

-**Todo en manos de Atena.**

Se decía con rapidez, pero cuanto costaba… no eran seres insensibles y tenían miedo, un miedo simple y natural a la muerte. Y el hecho de dirigirse tranquilamente hacia ella les atemorizaba más pero, la frase era cierta… ellos mismos la habían comprobado en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de sus respectivas vidas. Su fervor por su diosa y la esperanza en su voluntad se encendieron intempestivamente en sus almas… ¿podría haber sido calificado de fanatismo? Tal vez, sin embargo, el fanatismo rara vez se podía explicar racionalmente y ellos… ellos habrían podido plasmar tranquilamente sobre la pared de su celda, todas y cada una de las razones que les hacían salir al sol de la mañana con la cabeza alta viendo al patíbulo. Y de cualquier manera, preferían aquel amor que reconfortaba su corazón, a salir a la plaza temblorosos y asustados.

Los guardias acudieron a la celda para buscarles, pero ellos ya les esperaban; en silencio y dignamente se dejaron conducir por ellos hasta la plaza.

Repasaron la escena con ojos inexpresivos, la tarima de madera tenía el justo número de trampillas para los prisioneros y sobre cada una de ellas pendía una cuerda con el característico y mortal nudo. Tranquilamente y con ritmo lento, los guerreros se colocaron en posición, de cara al pueblo y demás chusma mercader.

La tarima tenía un gran margen de terreno despejado, custodiado por una decena de hombres de la milicia mercantil, se suponía que era tan amplio porque el cumpleañero llegaría en su propio carro alegórico de un momento a otro, justo para presenciar la ejecución.

.

La serenidad de los griegos les otorgaba un porte tan noble que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, la luz de la mañana iluminaba aquella ciudad que habría de ser su tumba. Entonces, entre tan amplia muchedumbre, se escucharon vítores del otro lado de la avenida central en el Bazar.

El jefe de los Atatürk había llegado.

Casi al mismo tiempo, una figura blanca y encapuchada hacía acto de presencia mirando a la distancia la llegada del carro floreado que conducía a tan importante personaje, el cual podría haber sido calificado de rey mercader; y también los semblantes de los condenados.

La aurora iluminó la argéntea superficie de su máscara…


	46. Talina

**Capítulo 46**

"Talina"

.

.

.

El sonido general del barullo no arrancó la solemnidad de Oláy y los demás, de quienes solo se podía adivinar que vivían gracias a que parpadeaban.

La figura de blanco avanzó un poco más cerca de la muchedumbre hasta situarse tras una gruesa columna, bajo el tejado de un restaurante que debido al desfile, estaba cerrado. Su albo y holgado capuchón era tanto o más misterioso que su andar discreto y elegante, delicado como el aletear de una mariposa y decidido como la ola en el mar.

.

El carro alegórico en el que iban los Atatürk se acercaba lenta y ostentosamente, cubierto por telas y sedas de colores, los bordes de la plataforma estaban tapizados de claveles de moro albinos y damasquinas, los mercaderes principales de la familia, entre los que estaba Ísmail, posaban de manera francamente ridícula para recibir los aplausos, sobre un trono adornado bellamente con plumas doradas bañado constantemente por pétalos de rosa blanca, gracias a dos niñas que vestían trajes de muselina color rosa, estaba el aclamado "rey mercader".

El verdugo, ya dispuesto para tirar de la palanca que habría de ahorcar a los prisioneros, subió tétricamente los peldaños de la plataforma. La luz dorada de la mañana impregnaba el aire de cálidas sensaciones en contraste con las frías palmas de los guerreros del Santuario, cuyos rostros pálidos acallaron un poco algunos de los clamores de aquella muchedumbre enloquecida.

Cuando el vehículo principal cruzó aquel gentío entrando a la zona custodiada por los soldados de la milicia mercantil, la amazona creyó que era prudente comenzar su avance y caminó con paso calmado y resuelto hacia el carro alegórico, saliendo al fin del cobijo de aquel tejado, lo que la dejó al descubierto del francotirador apostado en el edificio adjunto a la Cofradía…

.

.

Pero ella ya lo había visto, sonrió satisfecha bajo su máscara al tiempo que una sombra nublaba el campo de visión del agresor y cortando su garganta de un tajo, murmuraba una plegaria turca.

La amazona en la plaza seguía caminando decidida hacia la muralla de milicianos; su avance resuelto atrajo como si se tratase de un poderoso magneto, las miradas de la gente que se cruzaba en su camino y toda su dominante personalidad hacia que se apartasen sumisos.

Un guardia mezclado entre la gente se le acercó para detenerla… luego murió. Otro, al reconocerla como guerrera, se precipitó sobre ella con el arma en alto, la amazona no se inmutó y continuó su trayecto; no así el guardia que corrió la misma suerte que su compañero… muertos, alcanzados por flechas que les cayeron cual rayo, disparadas de otros tejados, cuya excelente vista hacía posible dominar la mayoría de la plaza.

Los pasos de la amazona no variaron de ritmo ni un segundo cuando pasó junto a los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos guardias, y era difícil ver si la sorpresa por su descaro o la admiración eran lo que apartaba a la gente estupefacta y boquiabierta.

.

.

-Me tienen harta.

Aquel acariciador susurro fue lo último que dos de los milicianos oyeron, pues ellos eran lo único que la separaba de la zona despejada de la plaza, cayeron asesinados por las dos dagas de la mujer, las cuales habían penetrado los costados de ambos soldados casi al mismo tiempo. Esto último no pasó desapercibido para otro par de guardias que patrullaban el perímetro, la amazona sin siquiera vacilar, les lanzó sus mortales armas que volaron como si fueran aves mortíferas y perforaron sus armaduras en el corazón, matándolos al instante. Los demás milicianos, percatándose de la situación se apresuraron a rodearla, apuntándole al pecho con sus lanzas. La blanca capucha ocultaba su verdadero semblante pero extendió los brazos como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Señor…- el condestable se inclinó al oído de su patrocinador.

-Ya la he visto imbécil- el anciano Atatürk puso los ojos en blanco, -Es difícil no verla después de haber matado a seis de mis hombres en un instante.

El hombre se levantó de su trono y bajó dramáticamente del carro; no perdiendo de vista ni por un segundo a la rodeada amazona, como si su presencia le hechizase. Luego, emitió una risita burlona y dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ella le oyese:

-¡Ah mujer!- despectivamente se inclinó. El condestable caminó discretamente hacia la tarima de ejecución, sus ocupantes no se perdían detalle; la sangre se les había helado en las paralizadas sienes

-Qué osada al enfrentarte tú sola a mí, qué osada y qué necia- la miró como la serpiente contempla una futura presa y escupió sibilante–Amazona…

Ella fingió no oírle y sin decir una palabra miró a los tejados por el rabillo del ojo e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza… casi de inmediato, justo como los dos primeros guardias habían muerto, los siete hombres que la rodeaban con lanzas cayeron como fardos sin vida a sus pies, la mujer sin desconcentrar su atención del Atatürk, se puso una mano en la cintura y susurró suavemente:

-Debes ser un estúpido si crees que he venido aquí sola.

El viejo hizo una señal a los dos jinetes a caballo que le acompañaban, éstos se lanzaron a galope contra la amazona, dispuestos a cortarle la cabeza. Cuando estaban a dos metros de ella, la mujer dio una grácil voltereta, pasando por encima de sus cabezas y desenfundó su espada para atinarle al cuello de uno de los jinetes, después, usando su propia inercia, se giró rápidamente para cortar las patas del otro caballo que cayó al suelo relinchando lastimeramente y aplastando a su cabalgador.

-¡Milicia, a formación!- chilló el condestable, cansado de que la amazona pusiera en ridículo a sus tropas. Los soldados convocados, bastante numerosos, se apostaron a ambos lados de su dirigente con las consabidas lanzas apuntando hacia la mujer, cuya lucha con los caballos le había bajado la capucha.

.

Sobre la tarima de ejecución Oláy miró los cortos cabellos color cobre bailando con la brisa especiada. Aún con la soga al cuello sonrió, murmurando cariñosamente.

-**Talina**.

.

Al ver la cantidad de enemigos, la guerrera musitó amenazadoramente:

-¿Vamos a jugar rudo eh? Bien, me aburrías condestable- dijo retadora.

Fue entonces cuando sus contrincantes apreciaron su terrible error, porque realmente ella no había venido sola…

Unas 20 amazonas más salieron de entre la multitud para situarse en la misma posición que los milicianos, pero a los lados de Talina, su andar despreocupado y elegante seguía embelesando a los presentes. Las guerreras se quitaron las inmaculadas capas y las arrojaron al suelo… los prisioneros en el cadalso se extrañaron, a la única que conocían era a Talina.

Otros guerreros con la típica armadura del Santuario, bajaron ágilmente de los tejados, armados con arcos en las manos y cimitarras en los cintos para encarar a los soldados de la Cofradía, sus rostros fieros y morenos gritaban a todas voces su origen turco…

.

Entonces Hekas, Lölkos y los demás comprendieron.

Talina había venido con sus hermanos del Adoratorio.

-Tu escudo y tu báculo, me sirven de apoyo…- recordó Oláy. –Atena… realmente… te amo- suspiró aliviado.

.

.

Cuando los turcos tomaron posiciones, su número igualaba al del enemigo. En las caras de los milicianos se adivinaba la duda, hasta ahora solo habían encarado pandilleros y enclenque mercaderes desarmados, nunca cruzaron espadas con los habitantes del Adoratorio, soldados bien entrenados y a quienes no les importaba recibir heridas en batalla. El condestable tragó saliva.

Talina y sus acompañantes se inclinaron hacia delante al tiempo que ella, consciente de las miradas expectantes de la muchedumbre exclamaba desafiante:

-Hace mucho que la Cofradía está sumida bajo el poderío de los sinvergüenzas y estafadores- Apuntó con su espada al cielo, la hoja relampagueó como si estuviese al rojo vivo. -¡ESTAMBUL! SI NO PELEAS POR TI MISMA, ENTONCES ¿QUIÉN LO HARÁ?

Los mercaderes que no pertenecían a ninguna de las dos familias se miraron unos a otros pensando, considerando…

Talina recuperó la postura ofensiva del resto de sus compañeros y profirió un gran grito, que pronto fue imitado por los guerreros y amazonas turcos para después, cargar con todas sus fuerzas contra los milicianos. Éstos, impresionados momentáneamente, siguieron la orden del condestable y se dispusieron a encontrarse a choque directo, contra los del Adoratorio. Los milicianos inclinaron las lanzas, listos para clavarlas contra aquella onda poderosa y justiciera y a su vez, echaron a correr.

El encontronazo a punto estuvo de lanzar a varios milicianos hacia atrás, pero resistieron; inútilmente ya que los guerreros arqueros pusieron en acción sus flechas y las cuerdas de los arcos, derribando a la primera fila.

Talina dio un imbatible salto para superar la altura de la mortal punta de lanza, y enterró su hoja en el cuello de su enemigo. Usando el cuerpo de su víctima como un gran martillo, lo arrojó contra otros tres soldados, que fueron rematados por dos amazonas.

Un guerrero utilizaba pequeñas cuchillas que lanzaba a distancia para atinar a órganos vitales; otra de las amazonas portaba una cimitarra tan grande como ella misma para dar terribles estoques que incluso si fallaban, lograban partir el suelo. Dos gemelos combinaban hábilmente espada y arco, resultando en un vigoroso ataque doble al que nadie resistía.

-¿Por qué no les buscamos antes?.

.

Los mercaderes de menor rango miraban la lid indecisos, pero entonces, una de las mujeres cuyos hijos habían padecido desde su niñez hasta su muerte el oprimente yugo de la Cofradía, se precipitó a la contienda y percatándose de que no tenía arma alguna, se lanzó con las manos desnudas sobre uno de los milicianos y se dispuso a estrangularle con su larga _pashmina._

Aquel espectáculo… una madre luchando desesperadamente para vengar la muerte de sus hijos, conmovió las fibras de los corazones de los mercaderes y entonces… todo se volvió un caos.

La gente se subía a los carros alegóricos para tumbar a cuanto Atatürk o Bëhar-lel se cruzase en su camino y lo molían a golpes. Demasiado bien sabían las veces que, haciendo gala de vil impiedad, los ricos comerciantes ordenaban aquellas trifulcas sin importar los costos en vidas humanas siempre y cuando ellos obtuviesen su beneficio. Patadas, puñetazos, gritos, golpes. Todo, todo era el cataclismo que los demás gremios siempre habían soñado que le aconteciese a la omnipotente Cofradía, desde la caída del grupo de los barqueros. Los adornados vehículos quedaron desnudos de belleza y lujos pues todo había sido arrancado o aplastado sin miramientos; unos volcados, otros con las ruedas girando patéticamente sobre su propio eje, al ritmo de aquel rugido ensordecedor que sólo se oye cuando el débil reta al fuerte.

Todo Atatürk y todo Bëhar-lel presente en la plaza de la Cofradía, se vió obligado a coger piedras, palos o lo que fuera para pelear por sus vidas. Pero poco se podía hacer cuando eran superados en número de aquel modo tan avasallador.

.

.

-¿QUÉ HACES? ¡TIRA DE LA TRAMPILLA!- chilló el condestable al verdugo, con el rostro cubierto de sangre.

El verdugo, más cobarde de lo que permitía su oficio; se apresuró a cumplir la orden para desmayo de los prisioneros, cuyas manos atadas y cuello sujeto a la soga les impedía hacer nada.

-¡NO!- gritó la pareja de gemelos, duplicando sus ataques en un esfuerzo desesperado por alcanzar la horca a tiempo. -¡Nahír!- la amazona con la enorme cimitarra les miró por encima del hombro mientras cercenaba el brazo de un miliciano. -¡Ve hacia el patíbulo! ¡Te cubrimos!

Nahír remató a su contrincante y se colgó la ensangrentada cimitarra a la espalda, corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras los gemelos le cubrían la espalda. Un miliciano le salió al paso, ella le tiró un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo al hombre doblarse de dolor; antes de que cayese, Nahír le usó como escalón para saltar a la plataforma.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la palanca había sido accionada y las trampillas abiertas.

Al mismo tiempo, dos niños se abrían paso a empujones para llegar al cadalso. Uno tenía una delgada banda de satín rojo en la cabeza y el otro, más pequeño, iba colgado a su espalda y rebotaba con el correr de su portador.

-¡RECUERDA! ¡EL BRILLO DE LA ESPADA QUE TE GUSTÓ TANTO!- vociferaba el chico más grande -¡RECUERDA SU FILO!


	47. Filo de Oro

**Capítulo 47**

"Filo de Oro"

.

.

.

Cuando el verdugo se percató de la subida de Nahír a la plataforma, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y tomó su hacha de guerra para plantarle cara, la joven amazona deseaba cortar las cuerdas que las horcas por las que pendían los cuerpos de sus hermanos griegos, que aunque aún no se balanceaban inertes, no tardarían en hacerlo. Nahír blandió su enorme cimitarra, lista para segar las mortales cuerdas. Sin embargo, el verdugo salió a su encuentro y con un gran choque entre sus armas, la cimitarra se destempló y a punto estuvo de decapitar a Kyprios, quien tenía mucho cuidado de no moverse demasiado para no acelerar la asfixia.

Nahír haciendo alarde de gran destreza como esgrimista, se concentró en derribar al verdugo en tan estrecho espacio, pero le estaba resultando especialmente difícil atinar estocadas a su enemigo y al mismo tiempo, evitar darle a sus compañeros; Nahír desesperada, pues sabía que el tiempo era esencial, profería potentes gritos para descargar su adrenalina, gritos que se elevaban como mudas súplicas al aire que acariciaba las caras de los guerreros griegos, cuya tez se volvía blanca con rapidez alarmante.

Sin embargo, aproximándose a toda la velocidad que le permitían las agotadas piernas, se acercaba Aioros. El chiquillo había escuchado de la espada que dormía en el brazo derecho de su compañero de armas, y procuraba que la despertase merced a la emoción; justo como él había hecho con la flecha dorada.

Llegaron corriendo como bólidos junto a la plataforma y Shura se bajó de las espalda de su compañero, horrorizado por la escena de la plaza.

-¡Shura!- Aioros llamó su atención, el chico no quería ser rudo pero la situación le jalaba con frenesí a usar toda su voz.-¿Quieres que Oláy se vaya? ¿Quieres que Hekas ya no te cargue?

Shura negó con ansia desesperada.

-Entonces tienes que cortar esto- Aioros golpeó uno de los soportes del cadalso de madera.

El pequeño Santo de Capricornio se aferró al soporte y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Un miliciano se les acercó con la lanza en alto, listo para ensartarles pero Aioros se dio cuenta a tiempo y dejando a Shura solo, se echó a correr hacia él, apenas llegóa su lado, se tiró al suelo patinando sobre éste para tirar de la base de la lanza, virando la punta en dirección a su atacante. Éste se quedó sorprendido un momento pero en seguida arremetió, tomando la lanza por el medio para arrojar a aquel osado chico al suelo. Luego sacó su espada del cinto y se precipitó sobre él.

Aioros vió un tubo cercano y lo aferró por la base, justo a tiempo para frenar la hoja, centelleante como las chispas de los ojos de Saga al enojarse, que se aceleraba hacia su cuello, el chico afianzó el tubo sobre su cabeza y aquello se transformó en un fatídico forcejeo, en el que Aioros, por ser más pequeño, tenía todas las de perder.

Shura se sentía aturdido por la velocidad de lo que pasaba, hacía un momento que estaba sobre las espaldas de su amigo y al siguiente… bueno estaba seguro de que algo muy malo le pasaría si aquella espada le tocaba.

-¡SHURA!

La espada avanzó un poco más, los guerreros colgados no tenían ya casi oxígeno en sus agotados pulmones.

-¡SHURA!

El niñito aferraba aquel madero como si fuese su tabla de salvación del mar en el que se hundía.

-¡SHURA!

De pronto, el chiquillo sintió su interior bullir como si la misma sangre en sus venas se evaporase y su brazo derecho hormigueaba. Shura cerró los ojos, desconcertado por aquella sensación; su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecían tambores resonando en sus oídos. Después, todo brilló para él como si estuviese en el mismo Templo de la Cabra Montés al medio día; el esplendor le cegó momentáneamente y unos dedos suaves acariciaron su bracito, mientras una voz, sutil y aterciopelada le murmuraba al oído:

-Aquí está Shura, siempre ha estado aquí…

Shura sintió como si su brazo estuviese envuelto en llamas y simplemente sintió deseos de sacudirlo para liberarse de aquel ardor; pero aquella misma voz le guió tiernamente en su desesperado deseo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el Santo de Oro de Capricornio elevó el brazo derecho frente al madero y fustigó el aire, llevando su extremidad abajo a tal velocidad, que pareció que abandonaría la articulación del pequeño hombro. Las llamas áureas que ceñían su brazo como si se tratase de fuego manipulado mágicamente, le abandonaron, volando hasta estrellarse contra el soporte del patíbulo.

Shura había descubierto que poseía su propia espada, más hermosa y radiante que la del museo… el **filo de oro** había hallado el camino, a través de todos los Santos de Capricornio cuya alma se solidificaba en aquel niño de ojos verdes que, durante los siguientes amaneceres del mundo habitaría el décimo Templo del Zodíaco, y una vez más, al romper con el objeto merecedor de tal ataque, éste se partía en miles de pedazos.

Al mismo tiempo que Nahír derribaba al verdugo para siempre, la plataforma se venía abajo.

Aioros aprovechó la distracción para patear a su atacante en la ingle y al tiempo que se ponía de piel, noquearle con el revés del tubo de acero. Luego, lo lanzó lejos para correr hacia Shura, que había caído inconsciente junto al cadalso que se derrumbaba. Arrodillándose, Aioros sacó a Shura de ahí y lo depositó cuidadosamente en un rincón de la plaza, junto a una de las capas blancas que las amazonas habían tirado al suelo. Luego, tomando un arco que encontró por ahí, se acomodó el carcaj a la espalda y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Oláy, tendido junto con sus compañeros en medio de un montón de astillas y escombros. Nahír, medio atontada por el derrumbe que la había arrojado por encima de las cuerdas que delimitaban los bordes del cadalso, se acercó arrastrándose al cuerpo para voltearlo boca arriba y revisar sus signos vitales.

Estaba en eso cuando Aioros llegó a su lado.

-¿Está bien?

Escuchó un suspiro de alivio de la amazona, que sacó un frasquito de su grueso cinturón y depositó una gota de líquido color naranja en la lengua de Oláy. Tapándole la nariz, lo obligó a degustar la solución. El guerrero arrancó a toser, pero recuperaba rápidamente el color de su tez y respiraba con denodadas ganas. Nahír giró la cabeza hacia Aioros y le palmeó cariñosamente la espalda.

-Aioros ¿verdad? Escucha, creo que todos están bien pero debes aplicarles el mismo tratamiento que he hecho con él ¿de acuerdo?- el niño asintió mientras recibía el frasquito en sus manos. –Aún están débiles para pelear; así que debes defenderles hasta que todo acabe ¿has entendido?- Aioros asintió.- Buen chico, no te preocupes. Yo te echaré una mano- su marcado acento, hacía que escucharla fuera todo un acontecimiento.

Nahír se retiró para continuar el combate, que se había extendido de la plaza a las calles del Bazar; aunque la mayoría de los guerreros y amazonas turcos seguían en la plaza, la propia Talina continuaba su duelo con el condestable, empeñado en luchar a pesar de que sus numerosas heridas hacían que por honor, la feroz amazona hubiese disminuido el ritmo de sus ataques.

El viejo Atatürk yacía en el suelo, con el pecho atravesado por una de las cuchillas del soldado turco, a quien las municiones agotadas obligaron a tomar un par de kilijs para continuar la batalla. El poderoso embate de los gemelos reducía a nada a una docena de milicianos, a los que desarmaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nahír trataba de crear una barrera con su enorme cimitarra alrededor de la derrumbada plataforma, mientras Aioros trataba a los heridos soldados del Santuario.

Para su alivio, todos respondieron positivamente a la curiosa medicina de Nahír, quien hacía gala de fuerza prodigiosa para mantener a los enemigos alejados.

-Qué tal hombrecito ¿todo bien?- Lölkos acarició la cabeza de Aioros.

-S-sí- el niño hacía un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, tratando de olvidar la amarga sensación que arrolló su corazón cuando vió sus cuerpos pendiendo de la horca. Se sorbió la nariz y murmuró con voz gangosa –En realidad, Shura fue el que los salvó.

-¿No me digas?- Lölkos se recostó agotado –Le debo algunas paletitas, claro… si Eko lo permite.

-Claro.

El chiquillo fue a toda velocidad donde Shura y lo llevó de regreso al lado de los guerreros. Mientras Nahír se ocupaba del frente, Aioros se alistó para proteger la retaguardia.

.

.

* * *

Cuando el esfuerzo fue demasiado para el condestable, se resignó a caer a los pies de aquella amazona. Por su piel llena de cortes al tratar de defender a su gente, manaba tanta sangre que formó un charco bajo su cuerpo. Talina se arrodilló junto a él, a su pesar… había llegado a tenerle lástima; el hombre había recibido numerosas heridas para proteger a sus hombres, y ella siendo como era, no podía por menos que reconocérselo. El condestable la miró febrilmente.

-Vencido por una turca…

-Yo no soy turca condestable, soy griega.

-Pues por una griega entonces- el hombre sonrió amargamente, trató de incorporarse pero sólo logró ponerse de rodillas. Talina seguía pareciéndole tan imponente como al principio de su duelo –fue una buena batalla…siempre preferí morir ahogado en mi propia sangre, que sumido en perfumes y _hachís_ de una sociedad corrompida.

Talina se arrodilló también para colocarse frente a él. Los rumores de revuelta eran cada vez más débiles, indiscutiblemente el Adoratorio había retomado el control de Estambul.

-¿Le mostrarás tu rostro… al hombre… que has vencido?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ver mi rostro sería una razón más para irte al otro mundo.

-¿No me estoy yendo ya mujer?

-Aun así condestab-

-Iskander… s—soy… Iskander

Ella guardó silencio.

-Mujer… a las personas moribundas… les gusta que les llamen por… su nom-nombre.

-Iskander- musitó ella cediendo, como un último favor a alguien que había presentado una dura pelea.

-Mujer… ¿por qué te volviste amazona?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué decidiste dejar todo por una diosa a la que ni siquiera has visto?

Ella sonrió tras su máscara, extendió su mano, vendada, callosa y manchada de sangre para colocarla encima del corazón de su contrincante.

-No necesito verla para amarla Iskander, no necesito verla para dar todo por ella, no necesito verla para venerarla y no necesito verla para saber que ella es quien me conforta cuando me siento sola, triste o perdida en la inmensidad de mi propia imperfección.

-Ya veo… ella debe estar… muy feliz… de tener a alguien… como tú.

-Yo siempre llevo las de ganar en la relación, porque no veo que le puede ver una diosa a un humano.

-Si lo que me han… dicho es cierto… tal vez es la misma imperfección… de la que hablas.

-Tal vez.

-Mujer… - Iskander le tendió a Talina su collar –Enséñalo a los mercaderes y soldados que aún se les resistan.

Talina lo recibió extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Toda mi vida la dediqué al servicio de alguien al que le debía mi misma existencia –miró al anciano Atatúrk, muerto a unos poco metros –Ahora me percato de que lo hizo por capricho, y que probablemente ni siquiera…-Talina le interrumpió.

-No te aflijas ya, márchate sin dolor. Pues hiciste lo que el buen sentido indicaba, no podías hacer más…

-Mujer…

Talina resolvió cantarle suavemente la canción de réquiem que el Santuario tenía para los muertos. Era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

"Camposanto" sonó de nuevo en su garganta, pero Iskander expiró antes de terminar el coro. Derrumbándose sobre el suelo, falleció mirando al cielo.

-Ve con Atena. Hijo de Turquía- la amazona le cerró piadosamente los ojos. Después se incorporó y gritó con aquella voz que ni aunque uno se cubriera los oídos, podría dejar de escuchar.

-¡HIJOS DE ESTAMBUL! EL CONDESTABLE HA PASADO DE ÉSTE MUNDO AL OTRO, DESEANDO SOLAMENTE QUE YO LES MOSTRASE ÉSTE COLLAR. ASÍ PUES, LO HAGO CUMPLIENDO SU ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD, ESPERANDO QUE USTEDES HAGAN LO MISMO.

Los milicianos la miraban embelesados para después, deponer las armas ante aquel último mandato del que, si bien había sido su dirigente por un corto tiempo, había sido su compañero por casi una vida. Nahír bajó su pesada cimitarra y se permitió recuperar el resuello, al igual que sus compañeros que se limpiaban la sangre y el sudor con el antebrazo, o acercando sus hombros al rostro para enjugárselo.

Aioros, cuyas flechas en el carcaj se le habían agotado se arrodilló junto a Kyprios y le preguntó:

-¿Y Saga?

-¿Cómo? ¿No volvió con ustedes?- al ver la expresión perpleja del chiquillo, el guerrero casi se desvanece –Ay no.

.

.

.

De pronto, un repentino temblor sacudió la tierra y todos se miraron entre asustados y extrañados, pues hacía mucho que no se producían temblores en aquella ciudad. Sin embargo, pronto se reveló la causa de la sacudida.

Aioros como si se tratara de una premonición, se giró para ver el edificio en el que sabía que se albergaba Azím.

Talina y los demás siguieron su mirada y el cielo se nubló. Aquello no formaba parte del plan que había forjado con Eudoxia y las otras la noche anterior… ellas debían encargarse de Azím y los dos bebés pero…

Todos se quedaron helados cuando el enorme edificio de piedra arenisca se llenaba de humo, mientras se derrumbaba sobre sí mismo; como si quisiese imitar el cadalso que Shura había derribado hacía unos momentos. La torre principal cayó como si fuera una vela consumida al fuego del mismo Apolo.

.

.

.

-Yazmina, Yazmina…- Azím aferraba entre sus brazos el cuerpo medio quemado de la mujer a la que había amado desde que recordaba. A su lado, el kamanche y el kanun yacían destrozados, casi tanto como los huesos de la bella joven; cuyo último esfuerzo por apartar a Azím del peligro le había costado la vida.

* * *

**N/A** Como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán, pronto me mudaré. Como es algo lejos, necesitaré tiempo para acoplarme a la escuela y al trabajo.

Así que voy avisando que dejaré de actualizar la semana del 25 de julio, fecha en que sale el avión. Lo único que les pido a todos aquellos que han seguido el fic desde el principio y a los que se han hecho sus seguidores con el tiempo, es que me tengan paciencia y mucha constancia con la historia, pues les prometo que la seguiré (tengo ya muchísimas ideas adelantadas y varias escenas importantes ya escritas).

Les pido 4 semanas o máximo 6 de prórroga desde la semana que les anuncio para poder seguir.

De cualquier manera, espero terminar la parte de Turquía y dejar todo listo para los entrenamientos de algunos Santos. Por su comprensión ¡gracias!

Y repito que NO VOY A DEJAR la historia.


	48. -Vittoria me romperá el corazón-

**Capítulo 48**

"-Vittoria me romperá el corazón-"

.

.

.

Saga procuraba rebatirse en el interior del saco, pero lo único que logró fue que las cuerdas en torno a sus muñecas y a sus tobillos se le enterrasen más en la piel. Desesperado, se resignó a tratar de escapar cuando el apretado nudo que le tenía en una retorcida posición fetal se aflojara.

Después de un rato, se oyó el chasquear de un candado y el crujir de una puerta al abrirse. Al caminar al interior de dondequiera que estuviese, Saga olió a humedad y el sonido de pasos a su alrededor se detuvo de pronto.

-No hay sitio en las jaulas…

-¿Dónde lo pondremos señor?

Una voz conocida se dejó escuchar mientras se alejaba.

-En la del centro, creo que aún queda sitio.

Saga se sintió arrojado sin ninguna clase de consideración sobre una plancha de acero cubierta de paja, cuando se las pudo arreglar para salir del saco; alguien le aferró por detrás y después de cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban, cerró con fuerza la puerta de la enorme jaula en la que había encerrado a Saga.

El chico se quedó turulato un momento, pero luego se recuperó y empezó a tantear las orillas de la jaula para detectar alguna debilidad en la recia estructura de hierro, sin percatarse de sus dos pequeños compañeros de celda que le miraban con ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

Saga se sentó farfullando enfurruñado, lo único que había encontrado era un papelito cuyas letras no había podido leer gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la jaula, y el sobresalto fue tan grande que incluso se puso de pie, los niños se abrazaron asustados.

El pequeño Santo de Géminis se tomó un momento para serenarse, tiempo que aprovechó para estudiar a los niños.

En realidad eran un niño y una niña.

Saga se sentó con lentitud y se puso a observarles. El niño parecía bastante grande para el tamaño de la niña, aunque ambos aparentaban tener la misma edad; el chico era bastante moreno y sus ojos oscuros le miraban con fiereza, como si de un momento a otro se levantara para embestirlo. Su pelo era un poco más oscuro que el de Aioros, y también lo llevaba corto, aunque mucho más alborotado que su amigo; su rostro infantil tenía facciones bastante marcadas: mentón y nariz ancha, boca grande y ojos pequeños debajo de una cejas tupidas y largas hasta casi tocarse; aunque el conjunto de su rostro resultaría mucho más simpático y afable si no le estuviera mirando como si quisiese morderlo.

La niña era mucho más delicada, aunque su ceño también estaba descaradamente fruncido. Sus grandes ojos grises y dulces reflejaban la luz de las estrellas que se filtraba por el tragaluz de aquella sucia habitación; Saga admiró su cara, de sorprendente simetría y claridad en sus facciones, la chiquilla parecía una pequeña musa salida de las bellas pinturas al óleo que el Patriarca tenía en su galería, su nariz respingada y la boca bien dibujada, parecía una pequeñas rosa en su rostro. Su piel parecía más blanca de lo que era en realidad gracias al contraste que ofrecía estando al lado de su compañero, era tan… brillante, parecía gozar de destellos iridiscentes aunque Saga atribuyó su fulgor a la luz lunar; desconociendo el origen divino de aquella niña. Sin embargo, lo que a sus ojos sí que merecía el calificativo de divino era su cabello, de un maravilloso color rojo. Aunque no era la primera vez que Saga veía a una pelirroja, pues Mirra también lo era y aunque su melena era envidiable; la de aquella niña la superaba con creces, abundante y lacia, era el suyo un tono carmesí oscuro y singular, como cascada de bellísimos rubíes de extraordinario brillo granate que semejaban el fluir del mismo Río de sangre en los Infiernos, tan intensa era su extravagancia que Saga sintió el deseo de tocarlo y comprobar si era tan asombroso como aparentaba, la niña lo llevaba atado en una larga coleta que le llegaba a la cintura. Su pelo rojo distrajo un momento a Saga de una grandiosa posibilidad que le cortó el aliento apenas la consideró. ¿Y si… esos eran los bebés a quienes habían ido a buscar?

Aquellos eran el futuro Aldebarán de Tauro, y la otra era Vittoria Solderini, cuyo aspecto aunque menos hermoso y diáfano que aquella a quien representaba, no le significaban menos dignidad y poder, porque simplemente era ella, Niké.

Saga se dio cuenta de ello al momento siguiente de haberlos visto, como el trovador huele las primicias en el aire fresco de otoño y se apresura en seguida para presenciarlas. Así Saga se aproximó a los niños y les tendió la mano. El niño aún se veía receloso, pero su expresión agresiva cambió cuando Saga sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo agridulce de piña; el chiquillo iluminó su expresión hosca y le arrebató el dulce a Saga, destrozó la envoltura y se dispuso a lengüetearlo con deleite. La niña permanecía sentada en la misma posición, no obstante su bellísimo semblante se había suavizado cuando se percató que aquel recién llegado no pretendía hacerles daño. Saga vio que a pesar de la blancura de su piel, estaba cubierta de polvo y tiznones. Sintió deseos de limpiarla, otorgarle un aspecto aún más radiante, hacer que el inusual tono de sus cabellos relampagueara en todo su esplendor y también… deseaba cubrirla de besos, como quien ha hallado un objeto precioso que desea atesorar.

.

.

El niño no podía saber que aquella sensación era producto del vínculo de su alma de Santo de Oro en resonancia con la misma esencia de Niké. La chiquilla se dio cuenta de la mirada de su compañero… una mirada de aquellos ojos azules era mucho más poderosa que miles de palabras, y terminó por tumbar su reserva.

Se acercó a Saga gateando y apoyándose en su brazo para incorporarse, le dio suaves y amistosos cachetes, que en absoluto molestaron al niño. Saga la rodeó con los brazos, pues había algo en ella que le atraía irremisiblemente y a él, candoroso como cualquier niño, no le importaba nada más que sentirse atado de alguna manera con ella. De pronto se encontró acariciando el brillante cabello rojo y admirando la profundidad de sus ojos grises; mucho más expresivos que los de cualquier niña que jamás hubiese visto. De hecho, viéndola a ella… era como si jamás hubiese visto a ninguna otra. Porque Vittoria sería el ángel de la noche que alumbraría sus horas oscuras, cuando se convirtiera en Santo de Oro y las grandes guerras estallaran de nuevo. Vittoria, con su mirada enigmática y su nívea frente pegada a su mejilla. Vittoria…

-**Vittoria me romperá el corazón…**

La expresión vino a sus labios sin haberla siquiera pensado… a todo eso ¿cómo sabía que el nombre de ella era Vittoria? Extrañado la miró y lo supo. _Ella_ le había dicho su nombre, o en todo caso su alma se había conectado con la suya, y se quedaron viendo un momento que pareció durar eones. Saga estaba subyugado por aquellas chispeantes pupilas y sus cabellos violetas se confundían con los encarnados de la chiquilla. La muda comunicación entre ellos resultaba deliciosa, como si ella le conociera desde siempre; Saga no podía por menos que adorarla y convencerse de que, aquella niña debía permanecer a su lado siempre. Le besó la frente y ella le sonrió ¿podía haber algo más delicado que sus mejillas sonrosadas como diminutas fresas?

Después de aquello a Saga no le extrañó para nada que el otro niño, el futuro Aldebarán, se mostrara tan protector con ella. Él mismo se habría puesto frente a un cañón si se tratara de defenderla, a ella, a su exuberante cabellera pelirroja, sus ojos del color del acero recién salido de la forja, y a toda su diminuta y divina persona.

No era raro que Vittoria despertase todos aquellos sentimientos en Saga, y en el otro niño unos meses antes, después de todo, era la encarnación de la Hija y la Hija posee, en menor medida, todas las cualidades de la Madre.

Aunque el pequeño Santo de Tauro no sintió nunca, ni antes ni después de aquella noche estrellada, que la pequeña encarnación de la diosa de la Victoria le fuese a romper el corazón.

* * *

.

.

.

Saga soltó a la niña cuando aquella conexión tan íntima por alguna razón, se esfumó, y ella se convirtió en lo mismo que era al principio… una bonita chiquilla pelirroja enjaulada con él y con su moreno compañerito, que seguía chupando la envoltura del dulce a pesar de ya habérselo devorado. Aun así, Saga conservó las sensaciones en su memoria, las cuales avivaban en su interior su desesperado deseo de salir de allí junto a ellos. Y por supuesto, averiguar qué había ocurrido con Oláy y los demás.

El niño se sentó en el suelo cubierto por paja y se puso a observar los alrededores, los dos niños se sentaron frente a él.

De pronto, Saga se quedó de piedra. Azím salió de entre unas cortinas y se dirigía hacia su jaula con expresión de insolente suficiencia.

-Aww ¿estás triste por tus amigos? Calma, probablemente la Cofradía haya tomado cartas en el asunto y estén por colgarlos mañana en el desfile. Aunque…- Azím se tomó una pausa para arrodillarse a ver el rostro de Saga, le agradaba ver el miedo en las caras de los niños… para cualquiera habría sido bastante claro que se había olvidado de Osmara. Como quien empeña una joya y a pesar de poderla recuperar, se niega a hacerlo.

-… a ti ya no te importará ¿sabes? Te he conseguido un comprador inmediatamente, al igual que a estos dos- añadió señalando a los dos infantes.-La verdad es que son mis productos estrella- el joven turco se incorporó, sus ojos negros relumbraban aún en la oscuridad. –Es lógico, una niña tan bonita, un niño que promete ser toda una bestia de carga y otro que ya está bien dotado de músculos fuertes… en seguida les encontré colocación ¿te gustaría saber?

Al dar tanto detalle, lo que Azím deseaba era saborear el pánico del rostro del chico. Pero Saga permanecía impasible.

-Ya veo que no. Así que-

-No me das miedo si es lo que quieres.

El turco casi se atraganta con la afrenta, descarada como el ladrón que roba a la luz del día.

-Nuestra familia vendrá por nosotros- Saga estaba increíblemente calmado, hasta él mismo se sorprendió ¿había tenido algo que ver su contacto con la chiquilla? –Y entonces, te arrepentirás de habernos visto como simple mercancía

-No te salgas con cuentos niño- advirtió Azím. –No tienes familia, ésos mercaderes son tus amos y tú eres un simple criado junto con tus dos amiguitos a los que no tardaré en echar guante. Y estos niños- señaló a los otros ocupantes de la jaula, la niña había recuperado su expresión adusta y el niño estaba agazapado en un rincón, mostrando los pequeñísimos dientes, -No son tus parientes

-Son más mi familia de lo que nunca sabrás Azím- Saga se incorporó, por un momento su pudo vislumbrar al gran Santo de Géminis, -Ellos y los mercaderes a quienes desdeñas. Pero aguarda… espera sentado y después, correrás- le aseguró fríamente, pero con una convicción que desconcertó un poco al traficante.

Inesperadamente Azím se quedó helado. Saga se extrañó un poco por su expresión hasta que se percató de que estaba hipnotizado escuchando algo…

Saga aguzó el oído, el niño brasileño y la niña italiana le imitaron en cómico gesto, enconchando sus manos sobre sus orejitas para oír mejor.

Un instrumento de cuerda sonaba en la base del edificio, en silencio debido a la hora. Un instrumento que Azím conocía demasiado bien como para olvidarlo con el paso de los años, pues había sido el inseparable compañero de su kamanche y la instrumentista seguía apareciendo en sus sueños más secretos para seguir atormentándole con sus palabras, pronunciadas hacia años en la sala del Consejo de la Cofradía:

_-¡No, Padre! ¡Yo no lo conozco! ¡Nunca lo he visto!_


	49. Azím y Yazmina

**Capítulo 49**

"Azím y Yazmina"

.

.

.

Los acordes de la canción congelaron a Azím, el joven se quedó de piedra escuchando. Aquella triste melodía flotaba desde sus recuerdos, era una canción que él mismo había compuesto, una canción que su antigua enamorada había terminado de adaptar al kanun la misma noche en que vio por última vez, su pelo de oscura seda y sus enormes ojos soñadores.

Yazmina, su mero nombre le abrumaba y azuzaba el antiguo dolor, el dolor de verse negado por la persona a la que había llegado a considerar como parte de sí mismo, el dolor de sentirse abandonado y la humillación ante sí mismo, provocada por constatar una vez más, que se había olvidado por completo de Osmara.

El vicio del oficio lo había devorado y la sangre de mercader que corría por sus venas, había superado a la del artista virtuoso en la música que, parecía haber muerto la noche en que su destino con Yazmina se había desenlazado.

En realidad ¿podría reprocharle algo? Ella se había comportado como una cobarde, pero al menos no era una criminal, porque Azím veía en lo que hacía y en el reflejo aterrorizado de los rostros de su mercancía, todo el mal que causaba, pero… a pesar de saber que estaba mal, era incapaz de hacer lo contrario. O tal vez incluso era más simple que eso, su modo de vida le agradaba y llevaba tantos años en él que había olvidado lo que se sentía vivir de otra manera.

La canción de Yazmina tocó su punto más melancólico y Azím se derrumbó junto a la jaula, como si las notas se llevasen toda la fuerza que él había acumulado a través de años de sufrimiento constante, primero contra su familia y toda la caterva del gremio mercader y luego, contra sí mismo por lo que hacía. Pero nunca, por más que lo intentaba, pudo llegar a sentir otra cosa por Yazmina que no fuera un lejano y apasionado amor que ahora se trocaba en tristeza. Como el capullo de una mariposa que ya ha volado y lo abandona para que la humedad y la intemperie lo pudran.

Sin embargo, ante todo y parecía que desde siempre, aunque Azím procurase dominar aquel sentimiento… seguía amándola, igual o con más intensidad que antes. Se sabía loco por tal emoción, pero de cualquier manera, jamás se sospechó que el perfume y la mirada fantaseadora de Yazmina se hubieran colado de aquella forma en su piel y en sus sueños y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ya no los podía sacar pues estaban de tal forma enraizados que Azím, a pesar de su estilo de vida disoluto y plagado de desenfreno; sabía perfectamente que su corazón hacía mucho que estaba enterrado en el alma de aquel kanun, cuyas cuerdas al contacto de esos suaves dedos cuyas caricias siempre soñó para sí, vibraban al son de la nostálgica melodía. Pero Yazmina había tomado su decisión, la tomó aquella noche en la Cofradía y la tomó el día en que se casó… ¿por qué entonces estaba allí? Torturándolo de nuevo.

.

.

Saga indicó a los dos niños que se retiraran del lado izquierdo de la jaula, ellos le obedecieron pues su gesto fue tan imperioso que ni siquiera el corpulento niño de Brasil se resistió, colocándose junto al oído de Azím, quien estaba con la espalda apoyada en los fríos barrotes, abstraído en la canción que se prolongaba en una fuente inacabable de aflicción y arrepentimiento. Vittoria aferró con ambas manitas uno de los barrotes de acero y contempló intrigada a su captor, pues nunca le había visto de aquella manera, su pelo rojo se ladeó por su pequeño hombro y se desparramó hacia fuera de la jaula; el otro niño se colocó sobre ella y para no pisarla tuvo que abrir las piernas en posición de compás, un pie a cada lado de sus costados, mirando hacia Azím.

Saga repasó al joven con la mirada y encontró lo que buscaba: un juego de llaves que pendían inertes de su cinturón. El chico trató de sacar el brazo de la jaula para tomarlas, pero se quedó atorado a la altura del codo, insuficiente para llegar hasta su propósito. Metió de nuevo el brazo y resopló molesto mientras buscaba a su alrededor, hasta que se topó analíticamente con el niño brasileño, fue hacia él silenciosamente y lo tomó por el cuello de la sucia túnica amarilla que estaba usando, el niño forcejeó pero fue suficiente para que la niña pelirroja se pusiera de pie ágilmente y propinara una patada en la espinilla a Saga, quien inmediatamente soltó a su nuevo compañero.

El pequeño Santo tuvo que morderse la lengua para ahogar el grito de dolor y no distraer a Azím de escuchar la canción. Mientras sentía las lágrimas hirvientes correr por sus mejillas, logró articular con señas sus intenciones de coger las llaves.

Los niños parpadearon confundidos, pero trataron de obedecer torpemente; Vittoria se apartó y el otro niño se inclinó sobre el cinturón.

De pronto la melodía terminó.

.

.

Azím seguía perdido en medio de las notas del kanun, ¡Cuánto había añorado oírlas! Escucharlas junto a los jardines de la escuela de música, como antaño; en compañía de su amada Yazmina. Pero las notas languidecieron y se apagaron.

-¡No, no te vayas aún!

Los ojos del apuesto joven relampaguearon y se puso de pie de golpe, salió corriendo de la habitación en la semipenumbra, cogió su kamanche y corrió por los pasillos con dirección a la calle. Yazmina no se podía retirar de aquella manera, no sin oírle antes.

.

.

Aldebarán se quedó con las llaves en la mano tan pronto Azím se puso de pie.

-No pensé que fuera tan tonto, algo debe de haberle alterado- murmuró Saga anonadado, no podía creer que aquello hubiese resultado tan fácil.

-Como sea. A ver enano, ven- llamó al niño que se estaba terminando de incorporar con ayuda de su amiguita.

Saga le quitó las llaves y se acercó con prontitud a la cerradura de la jaula, el seguro dio un chasquido y se abrió con un ruido sordo; la puerta estaba abierta.

Los goznes chirriaron y la paja que estaba en la rendija cayó al suelo en medio del silencio y algún que otro ronquido de los niños drogados. Saga se preguntó cómo haría para liberarlos a ellos, pero por lo pronto se giró hacia sus pequeños compañeros que le miraban atónitos, como si fuera una especie de superhéroe venido de otro planeta.

Saga les urgió a seguirlo, ellos obedecieron dócilmente. Cuando pasaron junto a él, el chico se sorprendió de que los cabellos de Vittoria relumbraban aún en la oscuridad, como hebras de fuego y rubíes.

-Tendremos que salir por la ventana. Si salimos por ahí y Azím anda cerca, nos verá en seguida. Vamos.

.

.

.

* * *

Azím divisó a Yazmina sentada en las escaleras de una tienda cerrada, con el kanun sobre las rodillas. Ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Sentada ahí sola, con una de sus ricos y elegantes atuendos de cachemir oscuro rodeado por grandes volantes de gasa azulada que le llegaba a los tobillos. Los brazaletes en sus menudos brazos estaban engarzados por el tipo de joyas que Azím robaría en otra muchacha que no fuera aquella, su maquillaje de mujer casada le otorgaba un aire de prohibición que no hizo sino afligir más su corazón, la cadenilla de oro con dije de intrincadas formas que pendía de la línea central de su sedoso cabello, la hacían parecer aún más mística y lejana, porque el enamorado joven la había dejado de ver antes de que usase aquellos objetos. Sin embargo, su bello rostro del tono dorado que él recordaba seguía siendo el mismo, fino y hermoso en el que brillaban como siempre sus deslumbrantes ojos oscuros.

Azím se apoyó contra la pared, procurando sonreír con benevolencia, pero lo único que lograba era que sus atractivas facciones se curvasen en una mueca de amargura.

Qué expresión tan triste mostraba, qué remota, qué increíblemente hermosa. ¿Admiraba tal vez el reflejo de la luna sobre la pulida superficie de su kanun? ¿Sentía hacia su instrumento el mismo amor dulce que sentía él, por el mero hecho de recordarle a ella? ¿Qué haría al darse cuenta de que la observaba?

No lo sabía. Temía su reacción. No podía adivinar nada hasta que oyera el sonido de su voz. Siguió contemplándola, saboreando a su pesar ese momento de dicha a salvo de cualquier contratiempo, pues no podía evitar amarla aunque no era momento de amar a nadie.

De improviso, Yazmina le vio. Sintió su mirada tan penetrante como la recordaba, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y abrió la boca para pronunciar su nombre.

La oyó sin necesidad de que articulara ningún sonido, ella se levantó con lentitud y dejó a un lado su kanun, que quedó bailando enclenque entre las piedras de la calle; y abandonándolo, echó a correr por uno de los callejones. Él dejó ahí mismo su propio instrumento y la miró alejarse… ¡NO!

Azím atravesó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y aferrando su mano, cálida y suave, la condujo bajo uno de los portales y se dispuso a hablarle, sin hacer caso de su resistencia.

-No, este momento es mío ¿me oyes?- murmuró. –No trates de apartarte.

Ella alzó la cara para mirarle, los ojos de ambos centellearon con el centenar de emociones que agitaban sus almas. Yazmina puso las manos a ambos lados del rostro de Azím y le susurró quedamente, pues su proximidad la abrumaba, pero no lo suficiente como para desperdiciar esos instantes de cercanía turbadora. Sentía latir sus corazones a un ritmo acelerado y raudo, como corceles salvajes.

-Azím, temo a ése hombre, mi esposo, es lo suficientemente fuerte y desalmado como para aplastarme si descubre que estoy aquí- le susurró al oído.- Quiero zanjar esto lo más pronto posible, para que cada uno pueda seguir con su vida. Yo me pueda librar de ésta culpa que me ha agobiado todos los días desde aquello; y tú continúes con lo tuyo, tu búsqueda de Osmara o lo que sea que hagas ahora- ella le soltó pero siguió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones. –Azím, lo lamento tanto, lamento que-

Se interrumpió abruptamente, pues Azím la estrechó con fuerza y la besó en los labios ¿de qué servía lamentarse ahora? ¿de qué servía decirle que la había añorado con desesperación? Pero Yazmina le rechazó, aunque débilmente.

-¡Yazmina! ¡Esto es intolerable! No puedo soportarlo, me vienes a pedir disculpas y no aceptas los sentimientos que te ofrezco. No cierres los ojos, no apartes la cara… mírame Yazmina.

Azím se dio cuenta de que la estaba zarandeando. Le estrujaba el brazo con demasiada fuerza, cuando lo retiró, las rojas marcas de sus dedos se habían grabado en su delicada piel

-No es eso- le replicó ella, sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de dolor.-No es que no quiera aceptarlo, es que no debo.

-Tu orgullo de Atatürk vuelve a nublarte Yazmina.

-Fui una traidora una vez Azím, no me conviertas en una traidora por segunda ocasión; faltando a la promesa que hice el día de mi boda. Vine a pedir disculpas y ya lo he hecho- Yazmina temía que sus anhelos la traicionaran, además de que le repugnaba sobremanera el oficio de su amado de la adolescencia.

Azím se inclinó sobre ella y sintió sus mejillas perfectas bajo sus labios, el perfume no había borrado el aroma que él recordaba, sintió el tacto de su pelo negro que tantas veces había imaginado junto a él cuando tocaba el kamanche.

-No vuelvas a dejarme- dijo.-Al margen de lo que nos digamos ésta noche, no te entierres entre tus sedas y tu apellido otra vez.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- la voz de Yazmina se tiñó de tristeza.-Y mira en lo que te has convertido... no saques a Osmara a colación.

-No lo haré- Azím sabía lo que la gente decía de él, y tenían razón. Respecto a Osmara, hacía mucho que había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarla, pero ya no podía salir de aquella vida y francamente, no había nada que lo impulsara a ello. Se preguntó si lo haría si había garantía de que Yazmina le esperaba, pero como ella decía… ya estaba jurada para otro hombre.

-Sí, lo reconozco- dijo él,- Reconozco todos mis errores. No sabía que esta vida me devoraría. ¡No lo sabía Yazmina! Pero, no es tarde. No sé expresarme con zalamerías. No sé recitar antiguos poemas, sólo tengo mi música. Dime que dejarás a ése anciano marido tuyo. Dime que volverás conmigo, ¡dímelo Yazmina! ¡Mírame!

- ¡Ya te miro!- declaró ella.-¿No ves que me ciegas? No creas que yo no he soñado también con éste encuentro, Azím. Pero sigo siendo esclava del honor de mi familia y estoy de tal manera atada a él, que no puedo ni moverme.

-Eso no es cierto, y aunque lo fuera, no importa. Yo te libraré de…

-¿Usando a tus pandilleros? No me envuelvas en tus asuntos Azím, no sabes lo mucho que me desagrada lo que haces- contestó Yazmina. Por primera vez, su interlocutor advirtió cierta frialdad en su rostro y en su voz. Incluso sus hermosos ojos negros mostraban una frialdad que era fruto del dolor.

-¿Pretendes decirme que vas a abandonarme de nuevo?- preguntó, -¿Crees que voy a consentirlo?

-¿Insinúas que me obligarás a permanecer contigo?- repuso ella en voz baja, distante.

-Acabas de decirme que estás sometida por completo a tu familia ¿acaso no me lo estabas suplicando? Veladamente.

Yazmina meneó la cabeza. Azím sintió el inconfundible nudo en la garganta que indicó que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Quería quitarle las gemas que la adornaban, dejar en desnudo sus verdaderos sentimientos y que entonces ella le mirara para afirmarle que ya no lo amaba.

-Déjame Azím, vine a hacer lo que debía. Te pido perdón nuevamente y permite que continúe con mi camino. ¿No lo entiendes? Eres el mismo que cuando estábamos juntos. Eres tan fuerte y voluntarioso como entonces, pero yo no. Ísmail cuida de mí, Azím.

-¿Qué cuida de ti? ¿Es eso lo que deseas Yazmina? Yo lo haré. Danos el tiempo de restituir con amor lo que perdimos.

La luna iluminaba la escena como si se burlara de aquel par de humanos enamorados, a cuyas espaldas pesaban los años de separación y de las duras heridas que se habían infligido mutuamente, las cuales habían menoscabado su relación y ahora, ninguno de los dos entendía nada. Como si hablasen lenguas totalmente diferentes.

-He vuelto a encontrarte y haré lo que sea con tal de conservarte a mi lado-rugió él.

Yazmina no podía apartar la mirada del callejón.

-¿Incluso renunciar a tu oficio?

Azím la agarró por los brazos y la zarandeó con tal fuerza que se le soltó el pelo. Sepultó la cara en su melena, tirando de ella violenta y cruelmente.

-Si deseas que lo haga, lo haré Yazmina. Pero dame tiempo, el suficiente para terminar de arreglar mi retiro. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por ti, ¡pero deja de pelear conmigo!

Azím atrapó de nuevo sus labios entre los suyos, como si pudiera abrazarla con su boca y transmitirle toda su frustración. Pero no importando su apasionado abrazo, ella permaneció inmóvil, mostrando una expresión aturdida y fría, su hermoso cabello estaba desparramado sobre sus hombros. La propia Yazmina no podía creer su actitud, su deseo más oculto se cumplía bajo ése portal turco. Encadenada voluntariamente entre los brazos de Azím, pero incapaz de rendirse a él por completo; su criada tenía razón… él ya no era él.

Él se apartó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de ésa manera?- articuló ella.

Azím tenía los ojos vidriosos y un bulto de acre sabor en su mente. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero se contuvo.

-Porque imaginaba que este encuentro sería muy distinto- respondió,- Creí que en cuanto vinieras, regresarías a mi lado sin que yo te insistiera. Creí que ambos podríamos vivir en armonía aquí. Estaba convencido de ello pero, ahora que estamos juntos, no haces más que discutir conmigo y atormentarme.

-Siempre te quejaste de mi cobardía, y lo admito, tenías razón. Pero ahora que trato de aferrarme a mis juramentos, te pones a juzgarme. Me has traído aquí y me arrinconas como si fuera tu concubina y rozas mis labios con tal dureza, que dudo que quieras otra cosa más que imponerte sobre mí- murmuró con tristeza.

-Sé que no amas a tu marido ¿por qué entonces permanecer con él?

-Es cierto, no lo amo. Pero no soy una cualquiera para huír con quien se me pone enfrente, y aunque tu creas que es cobardía; yo creo que es valor. Simplemente ya no somos quienes éramos Azím- Yazmina salió a la calle donde había dejado su instrumento.

-Yazmina, te he dicho que dejaré lo que hago ¿Qué más puedo ofrecerte?- la volvió a tomar del brazo. Los labios de ella temblaban.

-Me haces daño Azím, trátame con amabilidad- pidió tristemente.- Trátame con compasión.

La calle se nubló un momento, estaba a punto de amanecer y él se puso frente a ella.

-¿Me amas?

-Plenamente- respondió ella con tono enojado. –Pero ya nada puede ser. ¿No lo ves? Ninguno de los dos puede amar al otro como antaño. Desearía ser la criatura fuerte que tú esperas, pero nunca lo fui y sabes que no puedo huir contigo. Al final, me odiarás por obligarte a abandonar la vida que tenías y yo te odiaré por haberme sumido en la deshonra pública. No podemos **Azím**, resígnate.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y el joven no sabía qué pensar. Ella se iba, se retiraba dejándolo otra vez.

-¡**Yazmina**!

Ella se detuvo de nuevo, girándose lo miró apenada.

-Mi corazón siempre será tuyo. Pero no puedo darte lo que buscas en mí.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por tres niños inclinados en la ventana, el que parecía ser el mayor tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Creo que todos los que son malos… han tenido un duro pasado- reflexionó.

.

.

* * *

Por detrás del edificio, Yusuf, el dueño del "Dragón Azul" arrastraba pesados barriles repletos de pólvora y explosivos.

-Bien Azím, sino quieres pagarme. Éste será tu castigo- murmuró mientras extraía algunos fósforos de su alforja.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí, corriendo por los tejados; las amazonas griegas se preguntaban si Talina y sus compañeros turcos lograrían salir del embrollo en el que se meterían sin salir lastimados.

El sol en el cielo, ya había salido.


	50. La Mecha

**Capítulo 50**

"La Mecha"

.

.

.

-¡Vittoria! ¡Ven aquí!- exclamó Saga en la conocida escala de susurros.

Por fin consiguió que la niña se alejara de la ventana y le ayudara junto con el otro niño a tratar de despertar a los infantes que dormían en las jaulas que iban abriendo. Saga se había percatado que no había nadie más que ellos en aquella parte del edificio, así que se concentró en abrir las jaulas y tratar de que los aletargados niños se recuperaran de los efectos del narcótico, cuyo fuerte y penetrante olor le hacía escocer los ojos y escurrir la nariz; si a él le hacía aquello no quería ni imaginar el estado mental de los pequeños.

Muchos eran sólo un poco más grandes que Shura y Saga se dijo que para salir de allí, no tendría otra opción más que jugárselas en sorprender a Azím en cuanto entrase a la habitación, echarse sobre él y tratar de dejarlo inconsciente.

-Ya lo he hecho con Aioros… ¿qué puede salir mal?

Entretanto, Vittoria y Aldebarán ya habían terminado de despertar a los niños y ahora se dedicaban a anudar las muchas cortinillas de delgado lino que Saga les había traído, iban formando una enorme y gruesa cadena que el chico pensaba usar para salir por la ventana.

La mañana iba caldeando y lo único que Saga deseaba era poder llegar al barco. Sus dos pequeños y fieles ayudantes condujeron a los niños a la ventana, en donde aguardaron a que Azím se retirase del campo de visión para poder empezar a salir.

.

.

* * *

.

-¡Ya puedo ver el edificio de Azím!

-¡No desperdicies energías Mirtha! ¡Corre más!

-¡Ya lo hago!

El ruido metálico de los escarpines sonando contra las tejas de barro, contra la madera de las terrazas y las rejillas de tragaluces, acompañaban a las amazonas que corrían lo más rápido que podían. Como si pudieran abalanzarse contra el mismo tiempo que corría en su contra, volando fuera de su alcance.

.

* * *

.

.

La caja de fósforos estaba hasta el fondo de la alforja y Yusuf se vio obligado a extraer todo el contenido para sacarla.

Había colocado barriles en varios puntos junto a los castillos de la misma construcción y aunque no había logrado cubrir la parte frontal, confiaba en que el resto fuera suficiente para derribarlo.

El posadero colocó una larga mecha desde su alejada posición hasta el depósito más abundante el cual, por medio de canaletas que él mismo había instalado, llenas de metralla y pólvora; se conectaba con el resto de los barriles.

La cabeza del único fósforo estaba húmeda

-Lo que faltaba.

Por suerte tenía otra caja en la alforja.

.

* * *

.

.

-No Vittoria, ¡así no!

La niña miró a Saga con expresión de susto y dejó de enredar a su compañero con la tela.

-No es un emparedado, te dije que amarraras la tela a la columna, no a Aldeb- el chico se interrumpió un momento al recordar que su hermanito de armas todavía no había recibido su nombre oficialmente.-No a este enano- se corrigió mientras explicaba con señas lo que debían hacer.

Después de haber seguido las instrucciones de Saga, se dispusieron a esperar su señal para lanzar el resto de la tela por la ventana.

Saga terminó de preparar unos cuantos bultos de paja a los que medio disfrazó, en el interior de las jaulas para que simulasen que eran los pequeños niños drogados. Su faena era seguida atentamente por todos los niños, quienes despejados y regados por la habitación, aguardaban a su nuevo guía.

Mientras tanto, el nuevo guía se preguntaba como haría para bajar a tanto niño sin que le descubriesen. De pronto se oyeron ruidos en el techo y luego en las paredes, como si alguien se estuviera descolgando.

-¡Escóndase!- ordenó Saga, tomando para sí a sus dos preciosos compañeros.

Los tres se colocaron entre una pila de cajas y varias lonas viejas sobre una carretilla de madera podrida, cuyo fuerte olor atufó un poco a Aldebarán quien hincó la nariz sobre el rojo cabello de Vittoria, buscando aliviar su olfato. Pero Saga pensó que se estaba limpiando la nariz y lo apartó asqueado, de la niña.

-¡Que cochino! ¡Déjala!

Aldebarán frunció el ceño, cubierto por aquellas tupidas cejas en las que cada vello apuntaba a una dirección distinta, pero se quedó muy quieto, aguantando el fétido halo de la madera.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se escucharon pasos en la habitación de al lado, y Saga permaneció petrificado, con la niña aferrada contra su corazón, como si sólo ella fuera capaz de calmarlo. Sin embargo, sus reservas desaparecieron cuando pudo observar las plateadas máscaras de las recién llegadas, y el oleaje embravecido de su inquietud gozó de infinita calma cuando el sonido familiar de sus voces susurrantes llegó a sus oídos.

Eran las amazonas griegas.

Fue entonces cuando Saga sintió unos débiles golpecitos en el pecho, extrañado miró hacia ésa dirección y aterrado, soltó a Vittoria, cuyo bello rostro emergió encima de su pecho, el apretado abrazo de su compañero a punto estuvo de sofocarla.

-Perdóname.

Dejó que la chiquilla recuperase el aliento junto a su amiguito, luego, Saga salió de su escondite, murmurando quedamente pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Eudoxia, la más cercana a él, le oyese.

-¡Eudoxia! Aquí estamos

-¡Saga! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

Su pequeño intercambio de palabras atrajo enseguida a las otras guerreras, quienes se arremolinaron en derredor del pequeño Santo de Géminis para escuchar su relato, y de paso cerciorarse de que no estuviera herido; pues él, otro niño de más o menos su edad, otros nueve niños más y una niña nueva eran lo más importante de sus vidas después de Atena.

Después de escuchar lo sucedido desde que dejó la posada, fue raptado, y lo que había hecho apenas llegó a la guarida de Azím; las amazonas le felicitaron calurosamente. Pero Eudoxia de inmediato puso orden.

-Bien hecho Saga ¿dónde está Azím?

-Salió apenas terminó la canción, está ahí afuera con una mujer

-¿Una mujer? ¿Quién?

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?

-De acuerdo. Dices que estás seguro de haber encontrado a los niños que buscamos ¿dónde están?

-Allí- Saga señaló donde estaban escondidos, luego hizo un gesto de invitación para que saliesen y la sombra los dejara de ocultar.

El primero en salir fue el niño brasileño, había recuperado el mismo gesto hosco que cuando vio a Saga por primera vez, pero lo perdió cuando se sintió levantado en vilo por Mirtha quien, no pudiendo dejar atrás su instinto maternal, le besó en ambas mejillas. Gesto algo extraño debido a la argéntea cubierta de su cara, pues solo se oyó el chasquido de sus labios y como posaba la parte de su boca en el rostro del niño. De cualquier manera, el niño alisó la frente y regaló a su cargadora una simpática sonrisa que habría podido iluminar toda la habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando la luz de la mañana iluminó a Vittoria; todas se quedaron quietas. Sus cabellos como hebras de fuego y rubíes, brillaba aún más que durante la noche; Eudoxia pensó que era un crimen que lo llevase atado, aquel exuberante color granate debía ser disfrutado en todo su esplendor. Tal vez aquel mismo color blanqueaba su piel, que aunque ya no tenía el fulgor iridiscente de la noche, su tez aparecía suave y pálida, un poco más rosada que la del pequeño Santo de Acuario. Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo pícaro y travieso, evidentemente no les tenía miedo.

Nadie necesitó preguntar nada porque, habría sido una blasfemia poner en duda que un ser, cuya mera presencia y observación del viento correr entre su pelo rojo; les despertase tales sentimientos de fervor y devoción; no fuera alguien que debía permanecer junto a ellas a toda costa. Y aunque su mirada acerada les infundía respeto, su adorable apariencia y suavísimas facciones les hacían… simplemente… querer estar cerca de ella.

Eudoxia se acercó a ella con lentitud, como si le pidiese permiso para cargarla. Pero Vittoria no necesitó doble invitación para saltar a sus brazos.

Ella era Niké, pero también era una niña.

Los otros niños fueron saliendo poco a poco de sus escondites

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?

-Ya pensaremos en algo.

-Creí que serían más.

-Oigan…- interrumpió Eudoxia, recuperándose del momentáneo aturdimiento por tener a la niña divina en sus brazos.-¿No les huele extraño?

Mirtha y las demás olfatearon el aire

-Sí- concedió.-Como si algo se estuviera quemando.

-Mirtha, asómate a la ventana con cuidado- pidió Eudoxia.-Las demás, cárguense a los niños para que podamos salir de aquí. Saga tú irás caminando.

-Claro que iré caminando, no pensaba que nadie me cargara- repuso él en tono digno y ofendido.

La amazona agradeció que su máscara ocultase su sonrisa.

Mirtha se aproximó cautelosamente a la ventana y trató de mirar hacia afuera. Azím y la mujer turca ya no se veían, así que pudo sacar la cabeza para buscar la fuente de aquel olor. Fue entonces cuando reparó en los enormes barriles apilados en cuatro de las seis esquinas de la torre hexagonal en la que estaban, y unos extraños canalillos llenos de polvo negro y algo que parecían clavos, cuyo brillo titilante hacia que pareciesen estrellas en medio de la noche. La amazona recorrió con la mirada todo esto, hasta que reparó con una larga cuerda blanca cuya punta se incendiaba lentamente, consumiéndola; eso era lo que despedía el extraño aroma que habían percibido. Mirtha miró todo el conjunto y la sangre se le heló en las venas, alguien quería echar abajo la torre y solo disponían de unos minutos para ponerse a salvo.

-¡EUDOXIA!- gritó, el niño en sus brazos saltó de la sorpresa –¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ YA! ALGUIEN QUIERE ECHAR ABAJO LA TORRE, **LA MECHA** DE LA DINAMITA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE CONSUMIRSE.

Su compañera se le quedó mirando por un momento, demasiado anonadada para reaccionar inmediatamente, luego gritó:

-¡TODAS! ¡DE VUELTA A LOS TEJADOS!

Dieron el primer paso cuando el fuego tocaba ya la primera canaleta.

.

.

* * *

.

-Vete ya Azím. Si no lo haces, no podré soportarlo.

La bella joven se inclinó para tomar su kanun del suelo. Estaba despeinada y con los labios enrojecidos por los salvajes besos del atractivo comerciante; se reclinó para tomar su instrumento de las piedras teñidas por el brillo dorado de la mañana.

De pronto, el sonido de la combustión de la mecha la distrajo. Pero era tarde, para cuando se dio cuenta toda la torre se estaba colapsando sobre ellos, como si fuesen dos insectos a punto de ser aplastados por una enorme planta de roca arenisca; y así, lo único que Yazmina pudo pensar fue:

-Azím no puede morir aquí…


	51. Yazmina

**Capítulo 51**

"Yazmina"

.

.

.

La explosión se desató con la violencia de una tempestad, terrible y arrolladora mientras las amazonas procuraban abrirse paso hasta la ventana pues el sonido de las detonaciones aturdía y llenaba de temor, sintieron el suelo derrumbarse poco a poco a sus pies y Eudoxia se visualizó cayendo y cayendo sin parar en un hoyo profundo hasta parar en el suelo, estrellándose como una fruta reventada.

Apretó a Vittoria contra sí y urgió a Saga a salir el primero, los sonidos de los barriles estallando contra la frágil roca coreaban su salida, como si fuera un letal despido de aquella prisión de infantes.

-¡SALGAN! ¡SALGAN!

Cada guerrera, cargando uno o dos niños salían hacia los techos de los otros edificios y echaban a correr procurando alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-¡VÁMONOS SAGA! ¡ELLA ESTARÁ BIEN!- le urgía Mirtha al chico, quien permanecía mirando silenciosamente la ventana, esperando que evacuara Eudoxia con la niña. Pero Saga le replicó a gritos para hacerse oír entre las detonaciones de las canaletas:

-¡NO! ¿QUÉ TAL SI-

-UNA VEZ QUE EL FUEGO ALCANCE LOS BARRILES TODO ACABA. VAMOS SAGA…

La guerrera tiraba del brazo del Santo de Oro, pero Saga se resistía con dulce rebeldía, porque solamente quería asegurarse de que _ella _estuviera a salvo. Mirtha se desesperó, no podía respirar y la realidad le asfixiaba, optó por la medida drástica y tironeó a Saga de los largos cabellos violeta en el momento en que la torre se venía abajo.

.

.

Eudoxia, como buena líder, debía ser la primera en entrar y la última en salir en situaciones de peligro. Talina se lo había advertido

_-"Un verdadero líder no está para ser servido, sino existe para servir y procurar a los demás"-_

Eudoxia lo comprendió de inmediato al comparar a su superior con Leandro. Prefería mil veces a Talina.

Pero en aquellos momentos difíciles era cuando el liderazgo pesaba más, y la amazona se hundía ya camino a la tierra cuando tuvo la oportunidad de treparse al barandal de la ventana, y sosteniendo a la chiquilla entre sus brazos, saltó hacia donde pudo. Pues la espesa humareda, levantada en densos remolinos al ir cayendo la gran estructura, no permitía ver nada.

En segundos, el enorme edificio que había resistido los ataques de tiempos y de innumerables civilizaciones que habían ido conquistando la ciudad, se derrumbó sobre sí mismo; tumbando a su alrededor varios puestos y débiles techumbres y aplastando todo lo que hubiese tenido el infortunio de hallarse bajo él.

.

.

.

Yazmina ni siquiera pensó claramente en lo que hacía. Lo único que deseaba era evitar que Azím pereciera bajo su propio baluarte a su traición.

La joven azotó el kanun en el suelo y se lanzó hacia su antiguo amante, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el callejón en donde habían intercambiado agrias palabras, tan sólo unos momentos antes.

Debido a la inercia y la adrenalina del momento, Azím rodó como muñeco por las piedras y Yazmina ocupó su lugar bajo la torre, cuyo desmoronamiento aunado con las enormes rocas que caían semejantes a lluvias de meteoros; fueron demasiado para el cuerpo de la bella turca. Sus huesos no lo soportaron, y en cuestión de instantes… aquellos gigantes pedruscos acabaron con ella, y con todo lo que Azím alguna vez conoció con el nombre adorado de "Yazmina", pues en su lugar solo quedaba un cuerpo desencajado y restallado cubierto por holanes y caros volantes de cachemir.

El pobre joven gateó hasta encontrarse a su lado, ambos cubiertos de polvo. Ni siquiera reparó en que era su propia vivienda la que había sido destruida, en lo único que podía pensar era en aquella mujer por la que hubiera dado cada gota de su sangre. Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba en la vida y aquello mismo le daba el valioso poder de ser la única capaz de lastimarlo, pero eso… eso…

Azím abrió y cerró varias veces la boca hasta que comprendió que Yazmina ya no estaba con él, se había ido a un lugar en el que él ya no podía seguirla.

De niño, había puesto tanto esfuerzo en perfeccionar su virtuosismo en el kamanche por ella, de adolescente había permanecido fiel a sus promesas por ella, de joven había permanecido en las inmediaciones de la Cofradía por ella, ¿y ahora qué haría? ¿hacia dónde debía apuntar la misma brújula de su existencia?

-Yaz—mm—mina ¡**Yazmina**! ¡YAZMINA!

Pero ella permaneció inerte, aun cuando él la aferró una vez más entre los brazos, su cuerpo desguanzado cayó patéticamente hacia un lado y volvió a quedarse inmóvil.

Era verdad, ella lo había dejado una vez más.

* * *

.

.

Hola!

Hice de un solo capítulo, dos porque... ya ni me acuerdo ;)

En fin, para los que tengan curiosidad y deseen hacerlo, recomiendo escuchar la canción** "Locura" del grupo "Driven"** (si no les aparece, ésta es la terminación desde el .com: /watch?v=Cb0_TvTxe08) la cual fue usada como tema para el personaje de **Yazmina**. Tal vez oyéndola la comprendamos más (incluyéndome XD)

Es una melodía bastante sentimental y en fin, me gusta mucho y la banda es increíble. Todos sus temas me gustan !

La canción que usé para Azím la pongo en el próx. capítulo.

Bye bye!


	52. El Adoratorio de Atena

**Capítulo 52**

"El Adoratorio de Atena"

.

.

.

Talina miró impotente el derrumbamiento de la torre a la distancia y se preguntó atormentada si Eudoxia y las demás lo habrían logrado.

Se aproximó presurosa hasta Nahír y los soldados gemelos, encargándoles llevar a sus compañeros a los cuarteles del adoratorio para tratar sus heridas y algunos traumas que pudieran tener en el cuello producto del estrangulamiento. Por último, se ocupó de los pequeños Santos que habían venido de polizones, Aioros había conseguido reanimar a Shura con ayuda del anciano doctor del adoratorio, antiguo guerrero de la Orden, que ahora se dedicaba a cuidar de sus compañeros y sus más pequeñas dolencias; a pesar de su mal carácter.

Cuando la amazona se colocó junto a ellos, el galeno estaba en medio de uno de sus relatos, escuchado distraídamente por Aioros a quien solo le preocupaba las enormes cantidades de agua que el hombre vertía en empapadas compresas sobre la frente de Shura, quien parecía haberse metido a una ducha, sus cortos cabellos color verde bosque se pegaban a su frente.

-Entonces la abuela de aquel infeliz sufrió un infarto, y le tuve que revisar el corazón- relataba el viejecillo con voz aguda, sin prestar atención alguna al niño al que atendía, totalmente hecho una sopa.

-¿Latía?- inquirió Aioros educadamente.

-La tía no idiota, ¡la abuela!- contestó exasperado el anciano médico.

-Quise decir que si el corazón de la abuela aún latía

-¿Eh? Oh no. La muy cascarrabias ya se había ido al otro barrio. Sin duda que deseaba hacerlo… Sí, señor. Con esos diablos por familia, claro que ni siquiera les importó…- el sujeto decidió que Shura estaba lo suficientemente mojado y guardó las compresas en un pequeño bote de cristal que guardó en su maletín, del que extrajo un estetoscopio que se acomodó al cuello, incorporándose farfulló- … Todo el asunto fue tan frustrante hijo, que cuando regresé aquí; en el reporte final indiqué que desperdiciar tiempo y soldados en ésa misión había sido tan inútil como dispararle a un muerto- concluyó malhumorado, y se retiró para tratar a los guerreros griegos a los que estaban transportando en camillas con rumbo al adoratorio.

Aioros ayudó a Shura a levantarse, al chiquillo le escurría agua por las orejas. Dándose cuenta de la proximidad de Talina, ambos se le quedaron viendo.

-Iré a ver qué ha sucedido con los demás, ruega a Atena porque ése torbellino de Géminis esté allí también- avisó.

-Claro. No te preocupes- Aioros exprimía los cabellos de Shura, quien se enjugaba la frente y la cara con su camisita. –Nosotros iremos al adoratorio. Ten cuidado y suerte- le deseó a la guerrera.

Ella asintió, y echando una ojeada a la plaza, llena de muertos, heridos y flores regadas por los derribados carros alegóricos; Talina aligeró el paso, y subiéndose a los tejados, arrancó a correr rumbo al lugar en donde antes se alzaba la torre de Azím.

.

.

.

Vittoria se rebulló debajo de Eudoxia y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo salió de debajo de su cuerpo, su máscara ocultaba su semblante pero evidentemente, estaba inconsciente.

-¡EUDOXIA! ¡EUDOXIA!

Mirtha dio con ellas en medio de aquella polvareda y escombros, el niño en sus brazos se rebatió para bajar; la amazona se lo permitió ya que ansiaba comprobar los signos vitales de su compañera.

El niño llegó junto a Vittoria y la abrazó angustiado, el rostro de ella, totalmente cubierto por el polvo color arena aún brillaba gracias a sus inmensos ojos grises. Su compañero rió divertido ante la cara espolvoreada de su amiga.

Poco después llegó Saga y con él, el resto de las amazonas con los niños.

El Santo de Géminis se arrodilló juntó a la pequeña encarnación de Niké y, con el reverso de su camisa, le limpió la cara y le desempolvó el lustroso cabello, cuyo resplandor granate volvió a ser el de siempre.

-¿Est-? ¿Está…?- las guerreras querían y no querían preguntar a Mirtha como se encontraba su amiga.

Mirtha las miró sonriente, y para transmitir su sensación de alivio, suspiró.

-Solo está inconsciente y tiene algunos raspones, pero está bien.

Todas dejaron escapar sonoras respiraciones de alivio, Saga acarició las cabezas de sus dos nuevos compañeros.

-Bien, iremos enseguida al adoratorio. Seguramente los demás nos estarán aguardando allí. Obviamente nos llevaremos a la niña pelirroja y al niño moreno con nosotras, pero los demás-

Mirtha se interrumpió consternada y las demás también prestaron atención a aquel extraño sonido.

Exclamaciones ahogadas y jadeos de dolor se escuchaban del otro lado de la calle, invisible en aquel momento debido a la apretada nube de polvo que todavía inundaba los escombros. Las amazonas bajaron a los pequeños y los colocaron detrás de ellas. Saga se posicionó protectoramente frente a Vittoria y al futuro Aldebarán.

.

La silueta oscura de un hombre reclinado no tardó en recortarse contra el polvo, y se hizo evidente la figura de otro sujeto sobre el piso, luchando desesperadamente por incorporarse.

Mirtha y otra amazona se aproximaron lentamente, sin bajar la guardia.

El polvo poco a poco se fue difuminando hasta que reveló a alguien que de un modo u otro, conocían.

-¡Azím!- vociferó Saga, en su voz sólo el horror era más grande que el asombro, pues el apuesto traficante tenía acogotado al posadero del "Dragón Azul", y era claro que no tenía intención alguna de aflojar su mortal agarre. A su lado, yacía una de las mujeres más bonitas que Saga había visto nunca, su larga mata de pelo negro desparramada por las piedras semejaba un desordenado río de ónice que corría pintorescamente por la calle; pero lo que más impresionó a Saga fue su inalterable expresión de paz, dibujada en su rostro manchado de sangre.

Azím en cambio, tenía fuertemente agarrado al posadero mientras ardientes lágrimas corrían por sus morenas y curtidas mejillas, perdiéndose en su espesa y bien recortada barba; a su lado descansaban destrozados dos instrumentos musicales que Saga jamás había visto.

Mirtha se vio obligada a intervenir cuando el rostro de Yusuf se estaba poniendo del mismo tono azulino del mar Negro, corrió hacia Azím y con un florete de sus expertas manos, retiró las del mercader del cuello de su enemigo

-Quítate mujer.

-Lo haría, éste hombre me desagrada tanto como a ti- Mirtha empezó a sospechar que la detención de sus compañeros en la posada no había sido cosa casual, igual que la explosión de la torre, cuyos escombros los rodeaban en montículos de roca y demás desechos de construcción.- Pero no puedo permitir un homicidio en mi presencia, y si eres de ésta ciudad, seguro lo comprendes.

Azím miró su plateada máscara como si fuera a escupirle de un momento a otro.

La otra amazona se acercó a él y procuró susurrarle amablemente, pues era indudable que el joven turco estaba pasando por un traumático momento, ni siquiera traía turbante. Sus cabellos cortos, del color del ala del cuervo, estaban despeinados y cubiertos de polvo.

-Tenemos que llevarte a ti y a éste individuo al adoratorio. Me gustaría que no te resistieras.

-Quisiera ocuparme de ella antes- señaló a la mujer, tendida sin vida, a su lado. Su tono de voz era tan bajo que Saga tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder escucharlo, y tan lastimero que humedeció los ojos de Vittoria y Aldebarán

-¿Qué garantía tengo de que no escaparás?

-Ninguna mujer, solamente puedo darte mi palabra.

-Lo siento. No es suficiente.

-¿Es suficiente decirte que ésta mujer a mi lado lo era todo para mí? ¿y que con ella en la otra vida ya no hay nada que me impulse a escapar de la sentencia por mis actos?

-Déjalo Mirtha- intervino Saga, Aldebarán caminaba a su lado, su mirada afable y cristalina se trabó un momento en las delicadas pestañas de la difunta.- Le creo.

-Yo no puedo Saga- le contestó ella con su voz musical. Al mirar el gesto apesumbrado y desesperanzado de Azím, modificó su veredicto.- Pero si lo deseas tanto, yo y tres de mis hermanas te acompañaremos en su sepultura. Luego vendrás con nosotras.

Azím asintió sin siquiera levantar la mirada, tomó a Yazmina con delicadeza del suelo y echó a andar con lentitud por una de las calles.

Mirtha hizo señal al resto de sus compañeras para que también se llevasen a Yusuf, y se marchó con las otras, siguiendo a Azím.

Alegres pero cabizbajas, las amazonas cargaron a Eudoxia y se llevaron a los niños de allí, todos rumbo al adoratorio, cerca de Santa Sofía.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se toparon con Talina y le contaron lo sucedido, ella accedió a volver con ellos, caminando por las calles y embelesada, como todos, por la chiquilla de ojos grises y cabello rojo. La amazona la llevaba de la mano mientras hablaba con Saga, contándose mutuamente sus impresiones.

.

-¿Crees que haya expiación? Para Azím, quiero decir.

-Si él quiere Saga, tal vez Atena se lo conceda. Ya sabes que con nadie es a la fuerza.

-Sí entiendo, como la historia de la mujer y las monedas ¿no?

-¿Qué historia?

-Su Santidad nos la contó a Aioros y a mí una vez en el patio de juegos.

-Oh…-Talina casi nunca visitaba ése patio, ella no era guardiana de un Santo. Le alegraban el día más triste y los conocía; pero no tenía ninguna razón para ir demasiado seguido a aquel patio.

-Te cuento, te cuento- Saga casi saltó, pues las historias del patriarca eran una de las pocas cosas a las que invertía toda su atención en memorizar. El papa les había contado pese relato sentado bajo la sombra de una higuera mientras el bebé Sin Nombre dormía en su regazo.

-_¿Qué mujer_ _que tenga 10 monedas y llega a perder una sola, no enciende un candil y barre la casa, y busca con cuidado hasta que la halla? _

_Y cuando la ha encontrado ¿no convoca a los amigos y las vecinas y les dice: -Alegraos conmigo porque he encontrado la moneda que había perdido- ? Os digo que la misma alegría reina en el corazón de nuestra diosa por un solo culpable de injuriar a otros, que se arrepiente._

¡Fin de la historia!

-Eso no me sonó a historia Saga- replicó Talina.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Solamente una enseñanza.

-Como sea, ahora que la has oído ¿qué piensas de Azím?

-Mmm- la guerrera se lo pensó un momento antes de responder con otra enseñanza, sacada de los gruesos pergaminos de la biblioteca en el Santuario, donde ella misma había pasado largas horas en su adolescencia, cuando era una joven amazona.- Afortunado aquel que soporta la tentación y la adversidad, porque una vez probado recibirá la corona del cosmo eterno.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Mi respuesta.

-¡Talina!

-Cuando crezcas un poco más, la entenderás Saga. Te lo prometo.

Saga dejó de imprecar cuando divisaron el adoratorio.

.

Donde los miembros de la Orden guerrera y amazona en Estambul vivían era en realidad una serie de edificios que ocupaban toda la cuadra, y en lugar de seguir la arquitectura de villa griega como la vivienda del Patriarca en el Santuario, con sus patios exteriores, los suelos de mármol pulido, los muebles al aire libre para que el viento corriera entre las enormes columnas; el adoratorio era más como una villa romana. Es decir, tenía un gran patio central con una enorme fuente que representaba la efigie de su diosa y de cuyas sandalias fluía el agua hasta el estanque lleno de lirios y demás plantas acuáticas, en cuyo fondo descansaban blancos y brillantes guijarros que otorgaba argentina luminosidad a las aguas; alrededor del patio estaban las habitaciones, el comedor, la cocina, el umbral hacia el gimnasio, otro que conducía al huerto y sobretodo, se alzaba el decorado marco de cantera tallada a mano hacia el verdadero **Adoratorio de Atena**.

Los Adoratorios de cada ciudad se caracterizaban por tres cosas: tenían dos entradas, una para el público y otra que venía desde los cuarteles. La segunda es que estaban atestados de cosas, la mayoría adornos propios de la región que los mismos lugareños colocaban allí como forma de alabanza a su diosa; y la última era que, guardados en inmensos arcones griegos estaban los pergaminos que guardaban los registros de cada ciudad desde que la Orden llegó allí. Junto con las historias de las antiguas generaciones y cantatas de longevos Santos que habían logrado plasmar alguna que otra enseñanza en los amarillentos pergaminos, barnizados constantemente para que aguantasen el peso de los años.

El Adoratorio en Estambul estaba atiborrado de lujosos tapices de Persia y alfombrillas de hilos dorados que marcaban el camino central hasta la estatua principal, una réplica de unos 3 metros de la Gran Estatua de Piedra de Atena en el Santuario de Grecia. Su expresión seguía siendo tan hermosa como los guerreros griegos recordaban, y la sentían incluso más cercana que la monumental estatua a la que oraban cada noche de vuelta en casa. Sin embargo, sin saber porqué, seguían prefiriendo la original; como si su desmesurado tamaño hiciese parecer a su diosa aún más radiante y tal vez porque, la primera vez que se dieron cuenta de la grandeza de la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, fue cuando miraron aquella imponente estatua desde la lejanía en el día y su protectora sombra en la noche.

.

Después de presentar sus respetos en el adoratorio, el médico se llevó a los heridos a las habitaciones y Nahír y el resto de sus compañeros ofrecieron a sus invitados un lugar en el patio.

Estaban en esto cuando Saga, Vittoria y el futuro Aldebarán se encontraron con Aioros y Shura.


	53. -Donde sea que estemos-

**Capítulo 53**

"Donde sea que estemos"

.

.

**N/A **Me gustaría que comenzaran a cargar la canción "Inishie no Mahou" de la artista "Takanashi Yasuharu" terminación en link: /watch?v=t4gwaRrYr-4 y cuando vean tres líneas de separación en el escrito, ponerle play.

Por supuesto, solo es una sugerencia ;)

.

.

.

-¿Qué pasó con tu cara?

-¿Qué pasó con la tuya?

-Oh, disculpa. _Alguien_ me dejó encerrado en el baño- Saga hizo énfasis en la palabra como quien suelta una palabrota.-Cómo el detective que está encerrado al principio de ésa película de terror.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Los cinco niños estaban sentados junto a la fuente del patio, Aioros seguía secando el pelo de Shura con una toalla color oliva que Nahír le había dado. Aldebarán y Vittoria, después de haber sido duchados por las amazonas, metían los pies en el agua mientras Shura le daba de coscorrones al niño moreno, cuyo tamaño le igualaba.

-De la película en la que la doctora bonita despierta rodeada de tripas. ¿No te acuerdas?

-No, Saga. Eres el único que mantiene esa película en tu mente, me hizo querer vomitar dos veces... ¡Ya déjalo en paz Shura!

El niño dejó de darle de tortazos a Aldebarán, quien apenas se vio libre de él, se giró y enseñándole la lengua, se sentó en la orilla del estanque de nuevo, desde donde Shura lo había derribado… unas cinco veces.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está en orden y volveremos a Grecia pronto ¿no quieres salir a ver la ciudad?

Aioros le miró entre incrédulo y asqueado

-No Saga, no quiero salir a una ciudad en la que hay peligro de encontrarme con un matón en cada esquina.

El chico extendió la toalla junto a él para que se secase y sentó a Shura en sus piernas para lograr controlar sus ataques sobre el nuevo niño.

-Vamos Aioros. Como cuando Su Santidad canceló la televisión cuando se dio cuenta de que solo veías el programa del gato que habla.

-Sabes que grabé eso por accidente.

-¿Por qué entonces, no lo borraste durante tres meses?

-No tuve tiempo.

-Como digas pero yo quiero un _pan de pita_. Lo venden cerca de aquí- anunció Saga dejando a la niña pelirroja, cuyo pelo se encontraba acariciando, sentada junto a Aioros. Los ojos de Shura se iluminaron al verla tan cerca de él.

-Acabamos de almorzar.

-Lo guardaré para la tarde.

-Mmm, entonces tráeme un kebab.

-¡Oh gorrón maloliente!- Saga fingió escandalizarse –¿No me acompañas? ¿Y encima te tengo que invitar?

-Así es- Aioros ni siquiera le miró, su banda color carmesí competía con los reflejos del cabello de la niña a su lado.

Saga se giró enfurruñado y se marchó con paso decidido hacia la calle, no notó la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su amigo cuando se fue.

Aioros ayudó a Aldebarán a salir del agua una vez más, mientras Shura ayudaba a Vittoria a incorporarse de la orilla.

-Eles malo Aiolos- dijo mientras procuraba agacharse para coger la toalla

Aioros se volvió y cargó a Vittoria en sus brazos, no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin sentirla cerca. Luego tomó de la mano a Aldebarán y mientras se encaminaban a una de las terrazas, preguntó a Shura:

-¿Por qué lo dices?

El Santo de Oro de Capricornio aún era muy pequeño para formular coherentemente una respuesta, a pesar de que Eko ya le había enseñado varias cosas. Por lo que simplemente se limitó a responder.

-Polque a ti tambén te gusta hacel enojarl a Saga.

-Tenemos que irnos a empates Shura, sino yo caería enfermo del disgusto.

-Ajá. ¡Oye!

Shura tironeó del brazo a Aldebarán quien a pesar de su tamaño, no pudo evitar tambalearse. Los largos meses dentro del barco en altamar desde su tierra natal habían entorpecido sus piernas, y acostumbrarse a caminar por el blanco empedrado le tomaría tiempo.

-Vamos a cogel flu, flu- fl… frrrruta- el chiquillo puso doble esfuerzo en pronunciar correctamente la sílaba,- Del huéto- añadió señalando el camino a la huerta del Adoratorio.

-Acabas de almorzar Shura- dijo Aioros sentando a Vittoria en una de las sillas, cuyo mullido almohadón ocupaba mucho más espacio que ella en el asiento.

-No imporlta- repuso el niño sin preocuparse y aferrando a su compañero por la muñeca, se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras.

Aioros se sentó en otra de las sillas y se perdió tras un libro; ni siquiera notó que Vittoria, como florecilla atrasada por el viento, se retiró bamboléandose cómicamente en pos de Shura y Aldebarán.

.

.

.

-No quelo.

-¿Tú hablas?

-No quelo.

-Te prregunté si entendiste lo que hay que hacel… hacerrrr

-No quelo.

-Bien ya entendí.

Shura se puso en jarras y miró decepcionado las ricas y redondas naranjas que colgaban sobre sus cabezas. Había intentado sin éxito convencer a Aldebarán de fungir como escalera para alcanzarlas, y suspiró con decepción a la vista de las sabrosas frutas.

La huerta era bastante pequeña en comparación con la del Santuario, ahora restaurada tras el incendio de la invasión; y Shura se sabía de memoria los trucos para tomar las naranjas, mandarinas o limas de los árboles porque… Saga los había realizado mil veces en su presencia y en la del bebé Sin Nombre.

Una vez cortaron demasiadas mandarinas y cuando fueron de nuevo, las más sabrosas estaban en la copa del frondoso árbol. Saga no se arredró y le ordenó ir por ayuda, pero no le especificó _cuanta_, de modo que volvió a la huerta con Aioros, luego volvió con Afrodita, quien traía gateando tras él a Aioria y Milo. Y al final arrastró el moisés del comedor que contenía a Camus y a Mu, la huerta se convirtió literalmente en un jardín de niños, cuyas risas se colaban hacia el desierto comedor.

A regañadientes, Aioros se había subido en Saga para poder cortar las mandarinas, aquello fue lo que suscitó el desastre pues, con Camus cerca de él y durmiendo…. No había nada que tentara más al pequeño Milo que su amiguito dormido… e indefenso. Codeó a Aioria y le invitó, en su simple y peculiar lenguaje, a imitarle. Gateando y rodeando el moisés, Milo por el lado de Camus y Aioria por arriba.

Para cuando Shura se dio cuenta, Camus estaba gimoteando cubierto de pies a cabeza por cáscaras de mandarina y hojas de naranjo secas. Mu, como era usual, se dio la media vuelta y siguió roncando. Sin embargo, apenas Camus divisó a Milo, sus grandes ojos azules chispearon de rabia y tomó fuerzas para incorporarse.

Aioria y Milo en medio de gorgojeos y carcajadas, se echaron medio a correr, medio a gatear por toda la huerta. Pero Camus se limitó a esperarles detrás de Shura, y cuando pasaron junto a él, el pequeño Santo de Acuario les salió al paso provocándoles tal sobresalto que ambos niños salieron despedidos hacia Saga, al que como es natural, derribaron. Shura se preocupó al ver al pobre Aioros pender de una rama, al final no sirvió de mucho, pues aunque el mandarino era alto, su tronco no era muy firme; así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aioros tumbara el árbol.

.

El equipo culinario de aquella semana, cuyos miembros consistían en Lygian, Febo y algunos más, llegaron corriendo a la huerta tras oír el escándalo, descubriendo a los Santos llenos de arañazos y bañados en jugo de mandarina. En castigo por desperdiciar comida, el papa tuvo a Saga y a Aioros a dieta de mandarinas toda aquella semana, los otros niños se vieron obligados a tomar agrio jugo de la fruta verde, para que aprendieran que derribar árboles del huerto no era algo bueno.

.

.

.

Shura estaba rememorando el episodio cuando Vittoria hizo aparición junto a él de una forma tan delicada que pareció un soplo de brisa. El chico se volvió hacia ella encontrándose con sus pupilas aceradas y centelleantes a la luz del sol.

-¡Vittolia!- gritó entusiasmado.- Tú ayúdame.

Sujetando a la chiquilla del brazo, señaló las naranjas arriba de ellos y juntó las manos para que la niña subiera el pie en ellas y alcanzara las frutas. Ella no se lo hizo repetir y le obedeció alegremente; Vittoria alargó los bracitos, las mangas de la camisa cayeron hasta sus hombros.

-¡Uggh!

Al fin alcanzó un par de ellas y trató de arrancarlas, pero lo hizo con tal vehemencia que Shura no pudo sostenerla y la niña se cayó… sobre el niño brasileño. El Santo de Capricornio les miró ansioso, pero al ver la expresión aturdida de Aldebarán tendido en el suelo y la de perplejidad de Vittoria, sentada sobre su estómago, no pudo evitar descoserse de risa.

La pequeña cara de Shura, por la que corrían las lágrimas hicieron que casi instantáneamente, sus dos compañeros tendidos sobre la verde alfombra del césped también se echaran a reír.

.

.

-Ten tus _kebabs_- Saga casi se los echó a la cara, pero Aioros los cogió al vuelo.

-Eres muy amable- respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras abría la envoltura de plástico.

Por toda respuesta, Saga gruñó y se sentó en el lugar que poco antes ocupara Vittoria. Y sacando su _pita _de la bolsa, se puso a untarle los condimentos y con delicadeza maternal le espolvoreó las especias.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Aioros con la boca llena de comida. -¿Es tu hijo? Tu cara cariñosa es algo repugnante- dijo con una sonrisa, las hierbas comestibles de su _kebab_ le tiñeron del mismo color los dientes.

-Bueno, tu cabello parece salido de un molde para pastel y yo no me burlo- le espetó Saga llevándose el _pita_ a la boca.

-Ya verás cuando termine de comer.

-Sin ofender, es difícil sentirme amenazado cuando tus dientes están pintarrajeados de verde.

-De mi puedes burlarte, pero a ver qué te dice Gesphare cuando volvamos a Grecia.

Saga perdió su máscara de serenidad y se puso pálido, el reflejo del sol sobre el empedrado le daba un tinte blanquecino a su piel y a su pelo color púrpura.

-Ya me preocuparé cuando estemos a punto de llegar a Rodorio. Por cierto- añadió mirando a su alrededor, -¿Dónde están los demás?

Estaba a la mitad de su pregunta cuando se oyó una explosión de risa desde el interior del jardín.

-Olvídalo. Están en la huerta.

Siguieron comiendo cuando escucharon pasos acercarse por el umbral de la antesala y Hekas salió al patio.

-¡Hekas!- saludó Aioros, el guerrero se acercó con prontitud y se sentó en la banca junto a Saga.

-Hola niños ¿listos para volver? Trae acá…

-Por sup- ¡hey!

El _pita_ de Saga desapareció en la boca del guerrero.

-Ya habías comido Saga y te pondrás gordo.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Si engordas mucho, ya no te cabrá la Armadura de Géminis.

-¡Bah!

Saga se cruzó de brazos

-¿Qué haremos ahora Hekas?

-Volveremos al Santuario al atardecer. Nuestros hermanos turcos se harán cargo del resto, ya cumplimos la misión al tener a la niña y al niño en nuestra compañía. Nahír recuperó nuestro barco hace unas horas y tan pronto Eudoxia y Mirtha vuelvan de presentar declaración de testigo contra Azím, nos marcharemos.

-¿Dónde está Azím?

-Talina dijo que le han puesto en el calabozo de los tribunales en Estambul para trasladarlo a Ankara en una semana. Pero los testimonios los están tomando unos oficiales en el vestíbulo.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos en unas horas?- Aioros arrojó la envoltura de sus _kebabs_, que devoró temeroso del apetito del guerrero; en un cesto de basura junto a la banca.

-Así es ¿ya le han dado las gracias a Nahír, Özgür y a los gemelos?

-Ya- respondieron a coro.

-Bien, iré a terminar unos asuntos y luego nos vemos- Hekas se despidió revolviendo la cabellera de Saga, luego se fue hacia la calle.

-Vamos por Shura y los otros- anunció el chico a su compañero, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el cabello.-Y antes de irnos… ¿me compras otro pan _pita_?

Aioros resopló, pero asintió mientras ambos se dirigían a la huerta en donde encontraron a los tres niños sentados en círculo bajo el naranjo comiendo alegremente sus frutos.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que llegaron las amazonas griegas y luego las turcas, después se les unieron los guerreros turcos y al final los griegos. Pronto la huerta estaba tan abarrotada, que los últimos dos soldados se tuvieron que recargar en el umbral.

Todos sentados, todos comiendo naranjas, todos riendo como si se conociesen desde siempre. Porque al final todos, lejos o cerca de la Montaña del Santuario, eran parte de un solo corazón, una gran y poderosa familia que trascendía el tiempo y el espacio.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

-Eso es todo por ahora ¿no?

-Creo que sí

-Espero nos encontremos pronto Talina.

-Yo también Özgür.

Ambos se dieron la mano y Talina subió a la cubierta del barco que les llevaría de vuelta a Grecia. La brisa salina agitaba los cabellos de los guerreros y las pañoletas multicolores que las amazonas llevaban anudadas en sus cinturas. El sol de la tarde pintaba de naranja las argénteas superficies de las máscaras y el manto de la noche comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte.

Ninguno de ellos se había saltado aquella despedida tan especial. Incluso el viejo y malhumorado doctor se les unió con fingido fastidio, dijo adiós a Saga y Aioros con la mano; los niños le respondieron entusiasmados empinándose por la borda.

Hekas tenía a Shura sobre sus hombros, agarrado a su cabeza. A su lado Oláy y Eudoxia mantenían a los nuevos miembros de la familia elevados para que también se despidiesen.

-¡Adiós! ¡Adiós!

La consabida palabra poseía un delicioso sabor melancólico y dulce en las gargantas de griegos y turcos. Pues en realidad, no había mucho más que decir aunque sí mucho que sentir.

No habían hablado mucho, no habían convivido mucho. Pero haber peleado juntos les unía más que mil palabras, pues confiar la vida misma en las manos del otro les otorgaba una unidad que ni siquiera podría haber sido superada por lazos de sangre. Una unidad por la que el Patriarca había luchado a lo largo de los años y que ahora, se mantenía viva por la poderosa voluntad de Atena.

Ni ellos podrían explicar lo que arrancaba lágrimas de júbilo a sus ojos, mientras el perfil de la ciudad se alejaba lentamente y Santa Sofía se grababa en sus retinas, solamente era que… aquellos hombres y aquellas mujeres eran su parentela, la estirpe por la que unos y otros apostaban sus vidas día a día.

Jamás se arrepentían de haber renunciado a todo por simplemente gozar de aquellos instantes de intimidad familiar sin palabras que la vida les otorgaba, en aquel puerto de Estambul.

-Donde sea que vivamos…- dijo Talina sin dejar de ver a sus hermanos turcos.

-**Donde sea que estemos**…- continuó Mirtha

-Donde sea que muramos…- siguió Oláy con solemnidad

-Siempre seremos uno, por Atena…

El barco se balanceaba entre las tranquilas aguas del crepúsculo que corrían desde el Cuerno de Oro, llevando a todos de vuelta al puerto de Volos, donde aquella aventura turca, había comenzado.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Ahora sí que el próximo capítulo será el último antes del intermedio.

La canción de Azím es "El beso del silencio" de "Trágico Ballet", lo siento, olvidé ponerla antes.

Espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo


	54. Niké lloraba sangre

**Capítulo 54**

"Niké lloraba sangre"

.

.

.

-Por favor Aioros.

-No.

-Anda.

-¡Que no! Me agrada tanto como a ti, pero no pienso saltarme las reglas otra vez por ti.

Los niños venían discutiendo todo el camino desde que llegaron al muelle de Volos, hasta ése momento en el que la Montaña de su Hogar era bastante visible y Rodorio estaba solo a unas millas de distancia.

Aunque el camino era largo y cansado, la perorata de los niños arrancaba sonrisas a los guerreros que se hallaban lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para oírles. Al principio de la travesía, Saga llevaba las riendas del caballo en el que ambos montaban, pero después de que estuvieron a punto de que se parara en sus cuartos traseros, Aioros se las arrebató. Entonces Saga no tenía en qué otra cosa entretenerse, más que en ponerse más nervioso a medida que se acercaban al Santuario; recordó entonces la ceremonia de ablución y polvos de oro en la que el niño brasileño pasaría a llamarse formalmente "Aldebarán".

Saga pensaba que si se saltaban tal ceremonia y se iban al gimnasio a entrenar, Dhenes y Gesphare suavizarían la tortura que seguramente les tendrían preparada a su regreso.

-Si no lo recuerdas, no nos mandaron a entrenar, nos enviaron a reparar nuestras Cámaras ¿Qué parte de tu "brillante" estrategia funciona?

-Aioros- Saga adoptó un aire de paciencia, -La ceremonia de ablución será larga y tediosa ¿no recuerdas las crónicas de eso? Dhenes me mandó copiar 150 veces la fecha y manera en que el Santo de Oro de Tauro, Hasgard, se había convertido en Aldebarán- luego el niño añadió en voz más baja, -Incluso se me acabó el cuadernillo y tuve que volver a bajar al pueblo y vender más limonada…-

-Pues a mí me parece muy interesante y no pienso perdérmelo, y Dhenes te mandó copiar aquello porque cruzaste la fecha en la que Aldebarán recibió su nombre y en la que la Atena anterior llegó al Santuario.

-Eran fechas muy parecidas

-¿Qué? ¡Tenían 5 años y 4 meses de diferencia! Ni siquiera los números eran similares…

-Mira Aioros, ¡eran un titipuchal de fechas!- Saga juntó los dedos de la mano formando un gracioso montón de yemas, que zarandeó por encima de su hombro para que Aioros lo viera, -Obviamente algunas se me iban a escapar.

-¡Pero si solamente acertaste dos!

Saga se enfureció.

-¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes mis aciertos en las evaluaciones del maestro y olvides las películas que vemos?

Aioros se sonrojó pero no respondió.

-Eres raro- concluyó Saga.

-No tanto como tú y tu eterno secreto.

El Santo de Géminis no respondió y se quedó pensativo, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran hasta su "eterno secreto"

¿Qué estaría haciendo Kanon?

.

.

.

* * *

-Ése par ya me tienen harto.

-Vamos Dhenes, haz estado despotricando desde que se fueron. Enfermarás del hígado.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo!- el guerrero seguía tan furioso como cuando se enteró de la fuga de los niños, -Lo esperaba de Saga, pero no puedo tragármelo de Aioros.

-Si me lo preguntas- terció Eko mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Había pasado días y noches terriblemente preocupada por el hecho de que Shura no estuviera con ella; pero cuando el halcón de Talina llegó con noticias de su próximo arribo, no pudo evitar que su corazón se hinchase de júbilo, lo mismo que Dhenes y, recientemente, Gesphare, quien apenas entraba a la refriega que significaría ser el maestro de Saga. Aunque estaban listos para impartir los castigos necesarios, no podían evitar sentir alivio y consuelo ante la llegada de los niños, igual que la tierra sumida en el calor abrasador, recibe fértil a la lluvia de verano. – Estoy segura que Saga fue la mente maestra, Aioros parecía muy contento con la remodelación de su Cámara como para irse así como así. Además, cuando le encargué a Shura; no parecía que estuviera tramando algo.

-Voy a hacer que barran y trapeen el comedor con un cepillo de dientes…- tramaba el enojado Dhenes.

-No puedo creer que después de haber sobrevivido a quedar enterrados entre tantos libros, ésos dos hayan decidido…- Gesphare empezaba a convencerse de que entrenar a Saga, le sacaría más canas que los años.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la larga y gastada mesa, se sentaban el resto de los pequeños Santos. Sus guardianes habían acordado que las cosas básicas se les enseñarían juntos; la caligrafía, los rompecabezas sencillos y dibujos simples eran ya cosas habituales para Mu, Camus, Milo, Aioria y Shaka, éste último tenía agarrado firmemente el crayón entre sus pequeños dedos y por ésa extraña ocasión, mostraba sus fulgentes orbes azules a Värux. El guerrero le miraba orgulloso desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Otra vez Afrodita- pidió dulcemente Daphne al niño, cuyo exuberante cabello celeste estaba atado en una diminuta media coleta atrás de su cabeza. Parecía un pequeño querubín salido de un cuadro de Botticelli. La amazona empujaba diez lápices de diferentes colores al frente del niño, quien los miraba hastiado; ya había repetido ése ejercicio cinco veces seguidas y empezaba a hartarse ¿por qué no podían ir a admirar las flores del huerto como siempre?

Sin embargo, ante la gentil orden de la amazona junto con aquella voz que le arrullaba todas las noches; el hermoso niño no se negó y empezó a recitar mientras acumulaba los lápices en sus manitas al tiempo que decía:

-Uno, Tos, Cuáto, Cinco…

-¿Qué sigue después del Dos, Afrodita?- le interrumpió Daphne. El niño lo pensó un momento, antes de responder alegremente con el lápiz apuntando al techo.

-¡Tés!.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? Otra vez.

El chiquillo dejó los lápices sobre la mesa y empezó de nuevo.

-El Tres no lo olvides- le recordó ella.

-Uno, Tos, Tés, Cuáto, Cinco, Sés, Sete, Och—cho, Neve, Déz- los lápices se juntaron en sus dos manos.

Daphne le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo, riendo enternecida.

-Muy bien, luego siguen los otros diez números que te aprendiste ayer.

Afrodita le regaló una sonrisa radiante y miró triunfante a su compañero de la izquierda, cuyo cómico gesto de concentración le impidieron compartir su alegría. Pues el moreno niño despedía chispas de máximo esfuerzo desde la punta de los pies, hasta sus alborotados cabellos color azul marino.

-Vamos, tú puedes- le animaba el hermano mayor de Daphne, Febo, desde el otro lado de la mesa. El guerrero tenía en una mano dos hojas secas de olivo y en la otra tenía tres. -¿Cuántas son tres y dos?- preguntaba, -Dime un número.

El niño Sin Nombre entrecerró los ojos.

-Tres- Febo agitó la mano derecha –Más Dos- añadió agitando la izquierda.

Su pequeño interlocutor pareció entender de golpe lo que deseaba y se puso a contar con los dedos.

-¡Cinco!- anunció

-¡Bien!- le felicitó calurosamente el soldado. –Ahora Tres más Cuatro- dijo añadiendo dos hojas de olivo, desperdigadas por la superficie de la mesa, a ambas manos.

El chiquillo repitió el uso de sus dedos antes de gritar jubilosamente:

-¡Sete!

-¡Buen niño! Ahora sean buenos, acompáñenme a la cocina y me ayudan a traer vasos para tomar agua- pidió Daphne mientras se ponía de pie. Los niños imitaron su gesto y la siguieron saltando con dirección a la cocina.

Febo se arrimó para poder hablar con Värux y Mirra, quienes supervisaban el trabajo de los más pequeños, diciendo colores para que los niños los identificaran y repartiendo equitativamente los crayones para evitar peleas.

-Oigan- dijo para llamar su atención, el rostro de Värux cruzado por la impresionante cicatriz y la plateada máscara de Mirra, se giraron en su dirección. –Pronto necesitaremos cuadernos y lápices nuevos. ¿Qué haremos?

-Según el Patriarca, los niños deben esforzarse por sí mismos para conseguirlos. Pero son tan pequeños…-aportó Mirra mirando pensativa a los cinco niños frente a ella. –Apenas y dicen algunas palabras sueltas.

-Aioros y Saga vendieron aguas de frutas- dijo Febo, recordando los días en que los zapatos se pegaban al suelo de la cocina, debido a que éste se había pegoteado por el azúcar que ambos niños agregaron en generosas cantidades a su mercancía, llevándola, con ayuda de Dhenes, en grandes garrafas enganchadas a un caballo con rumbo a Rodorio.

-No creo que ellos puedan hacer aguas de fruta- terció Värux.

-Ya pensaremos qué hacer, también debemos empezar a enseñar a los niños que lleguen hoy.

-¡Oh sí!- palmoteó Daphne, llegaba con una enorme jarra de agua fresca que colocó delicadamente sobre la mesa. Afrodita y el niño Sin Nombre subieron al banco de rodillas y pusieron las dos torrecillas de vasos de plástico de distintos colores sobre la mesa. –Tengo tanta curiosidad por saber como serán- añadió mientras inclinaba la jarra para ir llenando vaso por vaso –Aunque me sigo preguntando- dijo en voz más baja, sus compañeros y su hermano se inclinaron para oírla mejor. –La verdad es que me desconcierta que venga otro niño.

-O niña- le interrumpió Värux.

-Como sea, ya tenemos con nosotros a los doce Santos de Oro del Zodíaco ¿quién es el otro?

-Hasta que Talina no llegue todos son chismes de comedor…- Mirra se recorrió un poco hacia atrás sobre la banca para que Milo pudiese subir a sus piernas. La amazona no lo ayudó y ni siquiera le volteó a ver, pero el niño estaba acostumbrado a ésa frialdad que no tardaría en quebrarse apenas Milo se acurrucase sumisamente entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, en ésos momentos estaba mucho más concentrado en beber agua, exhausto por haber estado toda la mañana dibujando y repitiendo palabras sin cesar. - ¿Creen que sea niña o niño?

-Personalmente- respondió Daphne ilusionada,- Espero que sea una niña. Me gustaría tener a alguien a quien vestir, a quien peinar, a quien ponerle…

-En caso de que no fuera un hombre, _es_ una niña Daphne, no una muñeca- le cortó Febo dándole palmeadas al niño Sin Nombre, quien había apurado su bebida y tosía descontroladamente. –Y Su Santidad podrá explicar todo perfectamente cuando vuelva de la Colina Estrella.

El guerrero pronunció aquello no sin cierta inquietud, recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez que el Patriarca se retiró a la Torre de las Estrellas. Sin embargo, todos sabían que el retiro había sido interrumpido y que muy pronto, después del Día de los Caídos, el papa se marcharía de nuevo; y ésa vez debían prescindir del Antiguo Maestro, quien se había retirado a los Cinco Picos la tarde siguiente al Día de los Caídos. No sin antes dar un gran abrazo a cada uno de sus pequeños hermanos y dejar altas recomendaciones de castigar a Saga y Aioros como se mereciesen. El papa por su parte, se retiraría después de dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados y recibir el informe de Turquía.

-Bueno, yo de cualquier manera estoy muy ilusionada y no puedo esperar a-

El soldado no pudo terminar su oración, pues la consabida campana de plata repiqueteó sonoramente para llamar la atención de toda la Orden Guerrera y Amazona que estuviese en el Santuario, convocándolos a reunirse en el patio principal frente a la Villa del Patriarca. Pues los primeros equinos llegaban caminando tranquilamente, haciendo sonar sus cascos contra el empedrado. Hasta delante de la columna iba Talina, cuya recia mano sujetaba las bridas de un caballo color chocolate, a cuya grupa iban Saga y Aioros, los que, a pesar de la solemnidad del momento, seguían imprecándose mutuamente, merced de una pelea que ni ellos mismos sabrían explicar muy bien cómo había empezado. Detrás de ellos iba Hekas, quien tenía aferrado a la espalda al pequeño Shura, cuyos ojos verdes relampaguearon de gusto al toparse con la estilizada figura de Eko.

En medio de la formación y con las riendas en el puño de Oláy, sobre un caballo color blanco tan inmaculado que obligaba a los que lo miraban a entrecerrar los ojos; venían dos niños que nadie, nunca había visto. Un niño moreno con gesto afable y simpático, la otra, una niña de ojos grises como el acero y cabello rojo como el reflejo del rubí a la luz majestuosa del mediodía, tan bonita que estuvieron a punto de aplaudir y su divino aspecto, risueño y lozano, bastaba para inundar el gran patio de invisibles flores de luz y calor.

Talina detuvo su montura justo frente a la tarima de anuncios de la villa, la cual gozaría de la presencia del Patriarca cuando todos ocupasen sus lugares. La amazona bajó grácilmente de la grupa y se topó con Leandro, cuyo gélido gesto se transformó en una mueca que Talina quiso creer que era de alegría.

-Veo que no hubo bajas y haz traído a los niños como requería la misión. Mis parabienes a tu inteligencia y sagacidad- escupió más que felicitó.

Pero la guerrera se inclinó respetuosamente.

-Gracias Señor.

Leandro se retiró para situarse al frente de su tropa, mientras ella echaba a andar hacia los otros caballos.

-Al fin Talina, ayúdame- Saga sabía muy bien como auparse de un caballo, pero le agradaba poner en aquella clase de situaciones a la amazona. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera le miró y pasó de largo hasta colocarse junto al caballo blanco para bajar a los nuevos niños. Quienes le tendieron los bracitos, pero…. la manera en la que se aferraron a Talina fue tan diferente. Mientras Vittoria era toda paz y delicadeza, en comparación, el niño brasileño semejó un pequeño antropoide que se descolgó de la amazona cuando ella apenas le iba a soltar. Hekas se aupó de la silla y cargó a Shura para bajarlo, éste se dispuso a correr hacia Eko, pero el guerrero le frenó. No podían moverse de allí hasta dar parte al Patriarca, como un hijo saluda a su padre luego de un largo y peligroso viaje.

Todas la Orden estaba organizada en el empedrado, formándose en herradura, en cuyo centro estaban Talina y los demás. Sobre la escalinata a la derecha, estaban los pequeños Santos de Oro que habían permanecido en el Santuario a los que, su capacidad para permanecer de pie ya les permitía quedarse ahí sin necesidad de adultos que los cargasen. Así pues Mirra, Eko, Febo, Daphne y Värux se hallaban dentro de la formación general.

Frente a la entrada de la Villa, divididos en dos grupos de seis, se colocaron los miembros de la administración y los despachos del Patriarca, entre ellos el bibliotecario.

Finalmente hizo acto de presencia, la alta y esbelta figura del Patriarca, revestida con la túnica de suave y pesado terciopelo negro; su estola de hilos de oro y plata refulgía al sol igual o menos brillante que el imponente casco, cuyo áureo brillo era ya tan familiar a la Orden, que se habrían sentido como un día sin sol si no veían aquel casco.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras el papa subía a la tarima y posaba su magnánima mirada sobre los recién llegados.

-Mis queridos hijos e hijas- empezó, su voz firme y sonora hacía eco por toda la Montaña. – Celebremos contentos la llegada de vuestros hermanos de la tierra de Turquía, de la cual han recuperado dos tesoros de incalculable valor para todos nosotros- el Patriarca extendió el brazo, en un gesto de invitación para que Talina se acercase a la tarima y los dos niños nuevos subieran a ella.

.

.

Shion miró casi sin aliento al niño moreno y de nuevo su corazón se encogió, a pesar de su evidente corpulencia, para él que había enfrentado dos siglos del mundo, el chiquillo se veía tan diminuto… tan endeble ¿cómo podría junto a sus hermanos de armas, cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros? No obstante, Shion debía confiar en su diosa y esperar que los años de entrenamiento llegaran a curtir a ésos seres, cuya mera fragilidad era suficiente para romper la armadura de hielo que Shion había alzado en su corazón, para protegerse de la soledad que amenazaba con devorar su alma hasta que Mu llegó a su vida.

Cuando los niños habían subido torpemente las escaleras, Shion posó los ojos en la niña. En realidad, ya la había visto en sus visiones, sólo que era algo más pequeña; sin embargo, su suave pelo rojo no lo había atrapado como ahora. Si los cabellos, negros como la noche, de la divinidad de Niké le cortaban la respiración… el exótico color granate como la sangre, simplemente le fascinaban. La niña se acercó con su compañero y el papa los tomó de las manos. Cargó al niño y lo puso sobre la barandilla de madera tallada, tomando aliento exclamó potentemente:

-¡Demos la bienvenida a la nueva y última estrella del Zodíaco: Aldebarán! ¡Santo de Oro de Tauro durante ésta era!

La morena tez del niño adquirió tono rosáceos ante los vítores de los presentes. Shion sonrió para sus adentros y lo bajó con sumo cuidado del barandal. Luego se enderezó para anunciar la identidad de Vittoria, pero antes debía explicarla.

-Es sabido que mientras nuestra amada diosa porte su báculo y su escudo nada podrá derrotarla. Escucha, Orden Guerrera y Amazona, pues estás posando los ojos sobre un maravilloso portento, no repetido desde hace 500 años. Pues otra diosa ha descendido del Olimpo para luchar a nuestro lado, en éste invierno la encarnación de Niké ha pisado la Montaña Sagrada sobre la que descansa el Santuario de la llamada Palas Atenea. Mira que toca a nuestra puerta y le hemos abierto el corazón, pues ella, Vittoria Solderini- dijo alzando a la niña sobre la barandilla,- NO ES OTRA QUE LA DIOSA DE LA VICTORIA, NIKÉ.

Todos se quedaron de piedra por un momento, como asimilando la información. De pronto, tímidos aplausos se dejaron oír hasta que la Orden Guerrera y Amazona comprendió la magnitud del significado de aquello y la ola de ovaciones casi ahogaba los gritos de júbilo y alabanza a su diosa, abrumados por un sentimiento arrollador, mezcla de amor, gratitud y asombro. El Santuario retumbó a las exclamaciones de:

-¡NIKÉ! ¡NIKÉ! ¡NIKÉ!

La encarnación de la diosa aclamada sonrió tímidamente, sin darse cuenta de que en aquel momento, sólo su nombre divino, bastaba para hacer temblar a la Montaña Sagrada desde sus cimientos.

Shion sintió la emoción recorrer su espina dorsal y de nuevo se preguntó…

-Niké ¿por qué has encarnado ahora y no durante la pasada guerra Santa?

.

.

.

* * *

Kanon se revolvió en las sábanas, despertándolo un estruendo que venía desde el patio de la Villa principal.

Apenas había vuelto de su última incursión la noche anterior. Recordando su viaje, sonrió para sus adentros ¿qué diría Saga si supiese en lo que andaba metido? ¿qué pensaría aquel santurrón si averiguase los asuntos de su gemelo con los gitanos en Elvetia y los mercenarios en Thimalakia? Pero Kanon resolvió no contarle nada, al menos por ahora. Saga podía seguir pensando que su hermanito se limitaba a esperarle de brazos cruzados mientras él se divertía. Había roto la promesa hecha a su tío, pero nada había pasado; confirmando a Kanon que la maldición de Géminis eran solo patrañas y cualquier devoción a Atena era algo casi pueril, pues la diosa le había vuelto la espalda al nacer y Kanon se veía obligado a labrarse su futuro a las malas. No podía resignarse a vivir encerrado entre cuatro paredes durante años; en realidad a eso era lo que más temía…. a quedarse cautivo detrás de barrotes imaginarios hasta que la vejez y el olvido de la libertad lo aplastaran. Y toda oportunidad de vivir más allá del horizonte hubiese volado de su recuerdo o su deseo. ¿qué podía saber Saga? Saga salía… Saga vivía.

El mismo Kanon se preguntó si alguna vez podría volver a gozar de la dulce camaradería que gobernaba en su cabañita antes de todo… eso.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la cama para tenderla. Si Saga sabía algo, con seguridad encontraría la manera de no dejarlo salir de nuevo.

-No querido hermano- dijo tristemente ante la resignación, porque a las buenas o malas, Saga era su única familia… los otros Santos jamás llegarían a verlo… no valía la pena añorar una amistad que nunca se formaría.- No puedes saber nada. Ya he dejado de seguirte...digamos que, por el momento, tú y yo sólo vamos en la misma dirección.

.

.

.

* * *

La diosa Niké se materializó una vez más en la plazoleta de la Colina Estrella, su halo etéreo y vaporoso iluminó el desierto lugar. Su nívea frente se arrugó de añoranza y tristeza, su pelo negro sujeto por la fina red de plata, se agitó a la brisa perfumada que venía desde los jardines de Atena, de la Madre. La Hija miró lánguidamente la azulada bóveda celeste inundada de blancos cúbulos de nubes, cuya superficie parecía de algodón gracias a los juegos de luz solar sobre ella. Niké se dirigió con lentitud a la Cámara Blanca y atravesó la pared como si ésta fuese de vapor; se posó frente al enorme armario que contenía los pergaminos con las canciones y antiguas cantatas que todos los Patriarcas anteriores habían escrito, incluso estaban algunas de la autoría de Shion. Niké extendió la mano, atravesando limpiamente la puerta del armario como había hecho con la pared, acarició los pergaminos, aspirando su contenido como si pudiese leerlos, usando el poder divino de su mente; repasó cada uno de ellos, detectando con cuidado al autor.

-Anetta, Icarus, Cinzia, Anaël, Sage, Shion…- recitaba suavemente. –No, Anaël. Patriarca femenino del siglo VIII que dedicó casi toda su vida al estudio de las encarnaciones de Niké. Shion necesitará tus escritos durante su retiro- murmuró mientras sustraía el pergamino de la llamada Anaël.

La delicada diosa lo depositó telepáticamente sobre la pulida superficie del escritorio. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la Cámara Blanca del mismo modo en que había entrado.

Ya en la plazuela, miró el astro diurno que marcaba las tres de la tarde, los haces de luz la bañaban y agotaban; no solía materializarse a la luz del sol y lo que más la lastimaba era el recuerdo, el recuerdo de la joven Anaël escribiendo sin cesar ante el escritorio, el recuerdo de ella misma, mirando imponente la juventud y la belleza de Anaël marchitarse al paso de los años, pues a pesar de ser inmortal Niké seguía amando a cada Patriarca que había visto los designios de la Madre en la Torre de las Estrellas; el recuerdo de Anaël le aguijoneó la vieja herida y mientras desaparecía de la plazoleta, recordó la última conversación que había sostenido con la Patriarca del siglo VIII. La bella figura de Anaël se consumió al fuego de la vejez, sin embargo seguía conservando la hermosura de antaño, oculta entre los pliegues de su rostro. Erguida, solemne y ataviada casi siempre con la túnica negra, Anaël conservó hasta su muerte ese algo que requería proteger a la tierra durante casi 250 años, en un mundo azotado por los visigodos, reinado por Irene la Ateniense y en lucha constante por la expansión territorial de Carlomagno, procurando evitar abusos y violencia.

La valerosa Patriarca lo había conseguido de maravilla hasta que explotó la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador de los Infiernos de aquella época, Anaël pereció y un nuevo Patriarca visitó la Colina Estrella, un Patriarca que nunca requirió de la presencia física de la diosa de la Victoria, pues ésta sólo se reencarnaba cada dos generaciones.

Mientras Niké iba desapareciendo de la Colina, el eco de aquella conversación llena de reproches y amargura, sacudió de nuevo el corazón de la Hija.

.

.

.

* * *

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le gritaba Anaël, furiosa.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho, nunca habrías hecho lo que se necesitaba- repuso Niké tristemente.

-¡Eres desalmada!- explotó la Patriarca, ya fuera de sí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las perfectas mejillas de Niké.

-¡Eres cruel!- susurró Anaël, explotando en llanto pues no podía soportar ver a su querida diosa y amiga llorar. La mujer se derrumbó sobre el suelo de la Capilla en la Colina Estrella, los rayos de luz de la luna se filtraba por el tragaluz labrado iluminando la blanca estatua de la diosa de la Victoria, alumbrando de forma casi macabra, los gruesos goterones de sangre exudados por los ojos de la imagen. La lechosa y delicada apariencia de la efigie se arruinaba. La estatua de **Niké lloraba sangre. **

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a ella? ¡HACÉRTELO A TI MISMA!- rugió la Patriarca.

-Es el propósito de mi reencarnar querida Anaël- musitó la dama de negros cabellos y piel de plata, mientras se reclinaba sobre su interlocutora para abrazarla. La túnica negra y el vestido color púrpura parecía llenar todo el lugar, mientras el largo pelo azabache de ambas se desparramaba por el suelo. –El porqué de mi existir cada dos generaciones es ése. Revivir el báculo de Atena y entregar mi propia vitalidad a la armadura de la Madre, aunque ésta pertenezca a alguien más; nunca nací para luchar lado a lado con la Orden de Santos en contra del Dios del Inframundo, ésa es función del Patriarca- zanjó suavemente.

-Pero ¿por qué?- Los largos años de Anaël parecían polvo comparado con lo que había visto aquella noche en el tabernáculo de Atena. -¡Es horrible!

Niké acarició sus cabellos como si fuera una niña pequeña y asustada.

-Pensé…- sollozó, -Pensé que por lo menos llegaría a conocer a la encarnación de Atena. Pero… se ha ido… antes de hacerlo. Pensé que…

-Ya no pienses en eso Anaël. Mi encarnación ni siquiera nació al mismo tiempo que la de la Madre, desde el principio éste fue el sino de las estrellas.

-¿Por qué-? ¿Por qué no lo vi….?

-Porque era demasiado atroz para que lo asimilaras. Ya no llores Anaël, ya no tienes la humanidad de la diosa de la Victoria, tienes en cambio su divinidad concentrada en el Báculo. El cual ha revivido para ayudarte, otorgar a Atena la victoria y proteger el Santuario por otros 500 años.

-¿Sucederá igual con tus siguientes encarnaciones?

Niké asintió levemente mientras acariciaba maternalmente la espalda de Anaël.

-Esa es mi gran prueba de amor a la humanidad y a la Madre.

La dama divina aferró a la mujer en un estrecho abrazo para consolarla, los eventos de aquella noche fatal en que el Báculo había sido devuelto a la vida amenazaban con estrujar el alma fuerte e irónicamente frágil de la audaz Patriarca.

* * *

**Datos de Anaël **

En su época, Irene la Ateniense (emperatriz de Bizancio) tenía controlada la región de la actual Grecia y Carlomagno tenía controlado... podría decirse que casi, casi el resto de Europa.

Anaël nació en Sajonia y entrenó en Grecia, siendo la Santo de Oro de Capricornio en la generación del siglo VI y la Patriarca por 243 años

.

¡Adiós a todos! y muchísimas gracias a todos. Regresaré en más o menos mes y medio con los entrenamientos de los Santos y entraremos a la fase de los "Juegos de la Coraza"!

Oh y por cierto, un aviso (dirigido sobre todo a lectores anónimos a los que no puedo avisar por PM), YO NO HE DADO PERMISO A NADIE DE CONTINUAR EL FIC. Así que si encuentras una historia que indica ser continuación de ésta, es falsa. Claro que pueden leerlo, pero no es la continuación de éste fic.


	55. Angelo

**Capítulo 55**

"Ángelo"

.

.

.

-Ufff…

Saga se tendió sobre las escaleras de la Senda de Cáncer completamente agotado. Había pasado toda la mañana circulando por la Gran Escalinata con ladrillos, pintura, costales de cemento y demás herramientas a cuestas desde el almacén, hasta el Templo de los Gemelos; aquello había drenado todas sus energías dejándolo sediento y con la espalda adolorida.

El chico suspiró desconsolado al recordar que aún tenía muchas cosas que bajar antes de poder ponerse a arreglar la Cámara de Géminis.

-Ése Aioros… si me ayudara todo sería más fácil- refunfuñó mientras se ponía de pie para reanudar el largo ascenso. Recordaba el rostro indignado de su amigo cuando esa mañana le había sugerido, bueno, en realidad le había exigido a ayudarlo a cargar el material hasta su Casa.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que habían vuelto de Turquía pero Saga jamás se sintió tan desganado como en ése momento… tal vez contribuía el hecho de que el castigo impuesto por Gesphare era el siguiente: terminar de remodelar su Cámara hacia el final de ésa semana, eso si no quería ponerse a copiar de los libros de la biblioteca una extensa y detallada línea del tiempo sobre los sucesos acaecidos en la Montaña Sagrada desde los días de la Primera Generación; el guerrero sabía que Saga huía de los libros como de la peste y se regodeaba en tenerle remodelando su futura vivienda en un lapso tan corto de tiempo… un precio justo por haberse escapado del Santuario para irse a Turquía.

Desesperado, Saga había acudido a Aioros en busca de ayuda, pero el futuro Santo de Sagitario jamás se había mostrado tan poco solidario.

-Ni hablar- dijo.- Ya iba siendo hora de que por una vez no me castigaran por tu culpa, no pienso arruinarlo. A ver si así te lo piensas dos veces antes de arrastrarme a tus francachelas.

Y se marchó con un gran bote de barniz para madera con rumbo a su Templo, cuyo número de antorchas encendidas aumentaba al ritmo del tiempo que su pequeño guardián pasaba en su nueva vivienda, casi totalmente restaurada gracias a la ayuda de Dhenes que, sumada a la devota entrega de Aioros a la remodelación, cooperaron al fin para que la Cámara de Sagitario quedase prácticamente irreconocible para quien la hubiese visto anteriormente, con un bonito piso de duela reluciente y el papel tapiz de coloridos motivos. Así pues, Saga a pesar de sentirse injustamente tratado, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo en su propia Cámara.

Sin embargo, resultaba mucho más complicado tener que fabricar muebles a solo restaurar los que ya se poseían; éste último siendo el caso de Aioros y contrario al del infortunado Saga, quien no se podía explicar cómo se las había arreglado su predecesor para desaparecer tres cuartas partes del mobiliario así como así.

-Podría haberlas arrumbado en algún rincón- pensaba desconsolado mientras cruzaba el Templo del León Dorado.- No, tenía que dejarme sin nada ¿pues en que rayos estaba pensando? Digo, si decidió mudarse a otro lugar no era mi problema… ¡me ha dejado cual rata en alcantarilla!

Entre quejas y suspiros, el niño alcanzó el noveno recinto del Zodíaco y se quedó pensando si Aioros volvería a dormir a las cabañas aquella noche; pues últimamente permanecía con Dhenes en Sagitario a pernoctar y a menudo a comer. Por lo que sólo se veían cuando pasaban tiempo con los otros Santos de Oro por la tarde, estudiaban en la biblioteca o coincidían para entrenar en el gimnasio.

-Cálmate- le había dicho Gesphare al notar la impaciencia de su alborotado alumno por pasar tiempo con su amigo. –Eso es parte del castigo, cuando hayas terminado de restaurar Géminis se verán tan seguido como siempre.

Aunque el tono del consuelo no le había agradado para nada, Saga se tranquilizó pues uno de sus mayores temores era tener que pasar menos tiempo con Aioros debido al entrenamiento, y también alejarse de los otros niños.

Mientras admiraba los abundantes ríos de la Senda de Acuario, el pequeño Santo de Géminis se puso a pensar en lo rápido que crecían sus hermanos de armas… había sido casi sin darse cuenta pero ya todos caminaban, corrían y hablaban, torpemente, pero se daban a entender. Cuando comían, todos usaban su vaso y utilizaban la cuchara, todavía estaban en proceso de aprender a aferrar el tenedor entre sus manitas y aunque Shura había estado encantado con el cuchillo, Eko aún no le permitía blandirlo y le seguía cortando pacientemente los jugosos filetes de carne y las verduras cocidas al vapor.

Por otra parte los momentos que pasaban juntos cada vez se hacían más cómicos, sobretodo porque los niños ya podían hablar. Saga recordó con una sonrisa la pelea que protagonizaron Shura y el niño Sin Nombre en el comedor hacía unos días a la hora del desayuno; todo empezó porque el número de las rebanadas de jamón sobre la bandeja se redujeron hasta quedar sólo una, y por los ojos azules de uno y verdes del otro, relampagueó el deseo infantil por la comida.

Shura derribó a Milo, cuyo asiento se interponía en su camino dejando al chiquillo con los pies al cielo y la mirada perdida; pero el niño Sin Nombre fue más rápido y le ganó el jamón de la bandeja.

El pequeño Santo de Capricornio se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpetear el suelo con su piecito mientras exclamaba:

-Si no me das ése jamón a la conta de 5-

-No ovides el tés- recomendó Afrodita apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, sumamente interesado en aquello. Al percatarse de la mirada furiosa de Shura, se excusó tartamudeando –A agunos se és ovida

-Te lo quito- anunció Shura ignorando la recomendación, hacía unos meses que ya dominaba los números. –Uno, Dos, Tés- Afrodita le aplaudió,-Cuato, Cinco.

El Niño Sin Nombre se terminó el jamón de un bocado y miró a su interlocutor con expresión triunfal y retadora, pero Shura no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendido por la flagrante indiferencia a su amenaza, luego sacudiendo la cabeza agarró una cáscara de plátano del plato de Mu y la estampó en el rostro del chiquillo Sin Nombre; éste se enfureció y arrojándose sobre Shura, le mordió la mano mientras su contrincante aullaba de dolor.

Todo empeoró cuando Milo, Aioria y Camus creyeron que se trataba de una guerra de comida y blandiendo la fruta y lo que quedaba de desayuno en sus respectivos platos, comenzaron a arrojarla contra los combatientes que rodaban por el suelo. Shaka decidió bajarse de su banco, por miedo a resultar ametrallado entre los tiradores y el blanco, se arremangó la túnica color marrón que le sentaba enorme y gateó por debajo de la mesa para sentarse junto a Mu, que a punto estaba de quedarse dormido sobre el plato.

El ruido atrajo la atención de Saga quien, como parte del castigo, estaba puliendo la cubertería del Patriarca en la cocina. El chico se levantó de un salto y corrió al comedor, pero no fue el único.

.

.

Shion pensaba en dejar a Mu al cuidado de Daphne y Febo mientras él se retiraba a la Colina Estrella, le entristecía un poco dejarlo con alguien que no fuese él mismo; pero no había podido meditar ni la mitad de cosas que debía durante su última estancia y también ardía en deseos de poder volver a hablar con la Hija.

Sin embargo, durante el transcurso de la mañana pensaba dar a Saga y Aioros su primera lección sobre el cosmo… había tantas cosas que quería enseñarles, tantas cosas que debían saber…pues el cosmos les rodeaba en cada trazo de luz, en cada brisa del viento suave en la Montaña. Sin embargo, lo más sencillo y a la vez lo más complicado era la base misma del cosmo, pues muchos creían que era la fuerza y la determinación embrutecida del Santo que se niega a caer. Pero el cosmo era mucho más que eso…

.

Era la confianza en Atena, porque ella había develado la brillantez del cosmo al mundo en la era de la Primera Generación. Ellos habían guardado con celo aquel conocimiento hasta el fin de sus días, sabiendo que sus sucesores habrían de sacar a la luz lo que ellos guardaron en tinieblas. Así había sido siempre y probablemente, así concluiría.

Cada Santo tenía su propia manera de ver el cosmo y aunque la base era la misma… los caminos de Atena eran muchos, pero los que la amaban de verdad, los seguían sin pensarlo dos veces, cómo el amante va en pos de su amada en una noche de fría lluvia.

Pues ni los reyes cuya corona brilla con el sol, ni los jueces de toda la tierra podían hacer nada si Ella, su preciada Diosa, sabia, poderosa y clemente; les aplastaba con toda la fuerza de su lanza, porque su voluntad divina le daba lo suficiente como para amar a la tierra; al tiempo que su justicia concedía el mal en el mundo como para que algún bien naciese, semejante al sol después de la tormenta y el relámpago.

Así pues, incluso en medio de la tribulación y el dolor, la agonía y el desmayo; el Santo no se derrumbaba, tomaba la justicia por coraza, y por yelmo el juicio cierto, embrazaba por escudo impenetrable la rectitud; de su inflexible ira hacía una aguda espada; y el cosmo peleaba con él contra los insensatos. Entonces los tronos de los potentados, fueran reyes o dioses, caían derrotados por la maldad.

.

Shion sonrió al recordar la manera en que él mismo obtuvo la entrada a aquel mundo maravilloso en el que si amaba ciegamente a Atena y, por ella, a todo lo demás por ser el simple reflejo y objeto de amor de Ella; entonces todo era posible.

De cualquier manera, a medida que se iba acercando al comedor, un rumor de choques y porrazos flotaba hasta él; acelerando el paso se encontró la batalla campal de los Santos de Oro.

-¡PAREN YA!- fue el grito que afloró a sus labios, era increíble… tan pequeños y ya empezaban a darle dolores de cabeza.

El impresionante sonido hizo que todos saltasen y que Saga, que venía corriendo del otro comedor, frenase su carrera en seco.

Shion utilizó toda su maestría en la psicoquinesia para desprender la comida del suelo y paredes y colocarla con delicadeza en la bandeja donde antes estaba el jamón.

-Saga, ¿dónde están los guardianes de tus hermanos?- preguntó mientras se acercaba tan elegantemente como siempre, a los aterrorizados niños.

-No lo sé, Su Santidad, dijeron que iban a entrenar un poco porque no pudieron hacerlo más temprano, pero ya tardaron un buen rato.

Shion cerró los ojos, a punto estuvo de llevarse los dedos al puente de la nariz. Saga miró los vasos entrenadores tirados por el suelo y murmuró tan rápido que se mordió la lengua:

-Afrodita, Aldebarán, recojan los vasos del suelo. Cuéntalos Afrodita, deben de ser nueve…

-Sipi- dijo el hermoso pequeño en un quedo susurro.

Los aludidos bajaron de sus bancos y arrodillándose como podían se dispusieron a obedecer, como todavía eran bajos para la altura de la mesa, colocaban los vasos en uno de los bancos. Cuando Aldebarán trajo el último, Afrodita empezó a decir:

-Uno, Tos, Cuáto…

.

.

.

* * *

-¿Por qué han hecho eso?

Shura y el Niño Sin Nombre se miraron cabizbajos. Los guerreros habían vuelto del entrenamiento y después de recibir una buena llamada de atención de parte del Patriarca por haber dejado solos a los niños con la comida, se retiró a su despacho llevándose a Mu de la mano, casi a rastras.

Eko, Febo y Daphne habían permanecido en el comedor con los niños a su cuidado, mientras los demás se dirigían a las cabañas y Saga terminaba de pulir la cubertería en la cocina pues faltaba poco para el mediodía, hora en la que el Patriarca le esperaba en la entrada de la Villa, pues al fin comenzarían sus clases junto con Aioros, bajo la instrucción del Papa.

Shura y su compañero se inclinaron, como se les había enseñado, para pedir disculpas.

-No sé Eko, ¿me perrrdonas?- fue la escueta respuesta del pequeño de Capricornio.

La mujer sonrió por detrás de su máscara y se arrodilló para revolverle el pelo.

-Claro que sí, ¿amigos?

Por toda respuesta Shura se arrojó al cuello de la amazona, quien muy contenta se retiró a su cabaña para seguir con el aprendizaje del chiquillo.

Sin embargo, el Niño Sin Nombre permaneció en su sitio… frente a Febo y Daphne cuya mano estaba firmemente aferrada por el futuro Santo de Piscis, quien miraba con cierta impaciencia a su compañero, como conminándole a apresurarse pues deseaba dar su paseo acostumbrado por el huerto con Daphne, viendo y admirando las flores multicolor que crecían en los arbustos y árboles frutales.

-Soy muy malo ¿veldá?- preguntó con pesar el niño.

-Claro que no- Febo pidió a su hermana que le dejase encargarse de aquello.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Aflo me está viendo muy feo…- musitó viendo a Afrodita- Y tú tambén… Debo de sel muy malo.

Su guardián se inclinó para colocarse a su nivel.

-¿Me pegalás?- murmuró tristemente.

Febo parpadeó aún más entristecido, era evidente que su pobre niño… en lo más profundo de su consciencia no había podido librarse de las heridas de su pasado. Poco sabía la Orden Guerrera y Amazona italiana cuando lo recuperaron de aquella minúscula aldea al sur de Sicilia, salvo que sus padres habían muerto atrozmente y probablemente el primer recuerdo de ése niño era el agresivo y chocante color rojo de la sangre de sus progenitores, desperdigada a su alrededor.

-No

-¿Entonces polqué no tengo eso?

-¿Qué?

-Él es Aflo, Shula es Shula, hasta mi novo amigo es Alde… yo no tengo nada pala mí ¿veldá?

Hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio, que para sorpresa de los hermanos, rompió Afrodita.

-Tú no eles malo- dijo- eles mi amigo, duelmes junto a mi, no pedes sel tan malo… Daf me llevó a vel unos dibujos en un cualto con mucha luz- Daphne recordó el lugar como la galería de pinturas antiguas de la Villa Patriarcal- y hay unas pelsonas chiquitas como nosotlos, que tienen alas y estaba pensando ¿sabes?- el hermoso niño soltó la mano de Daphne y acercándose a su compañero, le tocó la cara con la sonrosada palma de su mano. -Tus ojos son del mismo colol que los de los niños con alas… y ellos se veían muy benos…

Aquello dio a Daphne una idea. Y arrodillándose junto a su hermano, puso suavemente su mano en el diminuto hombro del chiquillo Sin Nombre

-Los niños con alas se llaman ángeles…tú vienes de un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de luz y color, con su propia… lengua…

Febo entendió a lo que quería llegar su hermana con su discurso y continuó la frase.

-Como Afrodita es Afrodita y Aldebarán, Alde… tu serás **Ángelo** ¿te parece? Como las personas con alas…

Los ojos azules de Ángelo relucieron al oír su nuevo nombre, y tomando a Afrodita de la mano, se fueron saltando de piedra en piedra hacia su cabaña.

-Ángelo, yo quielo vel las floles.

.

Febo se preguntó si llegaría un día en que Ángelo tendría su propio nombre, no uno impuesto, sino uno que él mismo eligiera al crecer, considerando que lo definía como persona… esperaba poder escuchar algún día, el nombre que Ángelo escogiese, con sus propios oídos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hacia el mediodía Saga se apresuró a escurrirse de las garras del equipo culinario y evitar seguir puliendo cubiertos, y corriendo alborozado, llegó al lugar de la cita con Aioros para recibir la primera lección del Patriarca.

-¿Qué te pasó?- la voz de sorpresa de Airos fue lo primero que le saludó cuando llegó a la parte trasera de la Villa.

-He estado puliendo cubiertos como un esclavo ¿por qué?

-Tienes la cara llena de manchas grises, si Su Santidad viene aquí y te encuentra así, te va a mandar a lavar la cara- respondió Aioros cruzándose de brazos

-Ni hablar- dijo Saga, al tiempo que arrancaba un largo y raquítico trozo de tela al faldón que le sobraba a la camisa de entrenamiento que traía puesta.- El pozo está muy lejos- y llevándose la tela a los labios, se dispuso a lamerla para después limpiarse la cara con ella; pero su amigo lo detuvo casi de inmediato, poniendo su mano sobre la que Saga planeaba llevarse a la lengua.

-Eso es asqueroso- soltó Aioros sin miramientos, -Como te lleves eso a la cara, de todos modos te mandará a limpiarte si empiezas a oler a guano de gallina, trae acá- y sacando una pequeña cantimplora de madera pulida que Saga jamás le había visto, vertió en la tela un poco de agua, para después tendérsela a Saga. –Limpiáte con esto.

-¿Y esa cantimplora?

-¿Te gusta? La he hecho yo mismo, cuando pueda le haré una a Aioria… son muy prácticas ¿sabes? ¡Ya no tengo sed cada que subo y bajo por la Gran Escalinata!

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió?- dijo Saga dándose por enterado mientras se frotaba la nariz con el trapo humedecido.

-Porque eh… es que… tus ideas ideas no son buenas…- la voz de Aioros se había transformado en un susurro.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tú no piensas… eh…-Aioros pareció dudar antes de continuar mientras evitaba la fulgente y astuta mirada de su amigo –…Algunas cosas…

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Por qué dices eso? Ya sé que tienes un problema de habla y no puedes-

Aioros se hartó del interrogatorio y exclamó:

-¡PORQUE DHENES NO ME DEJA DECIRTE TORPE! ¡Y NO TENGO UN PROBLEMA DEL HABLA!

-Empezaba a extrañar sus gritos Aioros, desde que vives en Sagitario Saga ya no tiene con quien discutir y se dedica a hacer rabiar a los guerreros de las Sendas.

La suave voz del Santo Patriarca llegó hasta ellos, los niños guardaron silencio mientras se lanzaban miradas envenenadas.

Shion sonrió para sus adentros, sabía muy bien que cualquiera de los chicos darían la vida el uno por el otro… independientemente de sus pequeños desacuerdos.

La brisa cálida del mediodía indicaba la pronta llegada de la primavera, perfumada por los aromas de la comida en la cocina y el canto de los pájaros cuyos nidos se adivinaban entre los arbustos y en las copas de los árboles, otorgaba un halo hogareño y fresco a aquella parte del Santuario algo que hacía que el Patriarca no se percatase del paso del tiempo, pues tales cosas y mil detalles más eran lo que permitía que la Orden Guerrera y Amazona y la naciente Orden de Oro y Plata, se desenvolvieran en una atmósfera familiar y tranquila… que les daría fuerzas para todas las futuras pruebas que el destino tuviera tendidas en su camino.

-¿A dónde iremos Su Santidad?- preguntó Aioros, ansioso por comenzar cuanto antes; la banda roja en torno a su frente le daba un aire de autoridad y madurez que Shion notó de golpe…

-Al huerto- respondió el papa, marcando el ritmo hacia el jardín repleto de árboles frutales recién plantados, pues el huerto había sido uno de los primeros lugares en arder hasta las raíces durante el fuego de la invasión. –Nos está esperando alguien- anunció mientras cruzaban el delicado arco griego que constituía el umbral de la huerta.

Saga y Aioros no pudieron por menos que sentir el júbilo recorrer su cuerpo, pues aquel cabello rojo como rubí derretido al sol de verano y la luminosa mirada gris y acerada solo podía pertenecer a alguien: Vittoria.

La adorable niña estaba sentada con algunas mujeres mayores que en su día habían sido recias amazonas y ahora cumplían el deber propio de las ancianas del Santuario: cuidar de la joven encarnación de su diosa.

Aunque Vittoria no era Atena, su mera presencia les bastaba para degustar las delicias de lo que constituiría servir a la encarnación de su amada diosa en ésa época. Por ahora, se contentaban con confeccionarle toda clase de vestidos y túnicas de todos colores, aunque el blanco estaba reservado para Atena, las ancianas habían hecho para Vittoria una sencillísima túnica de terciopelo verde que de tan oscuro parecía negro, con finísimo encaje dorado en los bordes y ceñido a la cintura con una banda de hebras de oro.

La traviesa chiquilla que parecía preferir los rudos juegos de sus amiguitos, volvía la mayoría de las veces con las rodillas raspadas, las mejillas ardiendo y el extravagante cabello, trenzado con flores blancas antes de que se retirase a jugar, hecho un lío.

A la presencia del Patriarca, las mujeres hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron; dejando a Vittoria con los recién llegados. La niña se levantó graciosamente y bamboleándose entregó al papa una flor que arrancó de su cabello, el Patriarca se arrodilló y le dio las gracias con toda deferencia; luego, invitando a Saga y Aioros a sentarse en la verde y fresca hierba mientras él ponía a Vittoria sobre sus rodillas y tomaba asiento en una banquita de hierro forjado pintado cuidadosamente de blanco.

Shion tomó aliento y comenzó la lección, poniendo mucho ahínco en que todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca fuesen entendidas con claridad y creídas con certeza, no debido al asentimiento que otorga el ignorante a quien sabe más que él; sino al convencimiento absoluto de quien busca la verdad y medita la realidad en su corazón.

.

* * *

-¿Entonces-?

-¿Sí?

-¿Las batallas contra Poseidón, Hades y otros enemigos de la Tierra no tienen importancia?- los ojos azules de Saga revelaban un mundo de confusión.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Aioros sin dar tiempo a Shion de explicarse, Saga había cambiado de posición para colocar su estómago sobre el pasto y recargar la cabeza en sus manos mientras los cabellos violeta se desparramaban por su espalda, a Aioros el estado de concentración lo hacían permanecer sentado con un brazo sobre las rodillas, usando el otro para enfatizar con ademanes sus agudas preguntas.

-¡Tienen toda la importancia del mundo Saga! Pero a lo que Su Santidad se refiere es a descubrir el cosmo en las cosas más simples de la vida, sólo entonces podrás incorporarlo a tu rutina… cuando hayas aprendido a verlo. La cuestión es que como seres humanos que somos, nos cuesta trabajo poner atención en el detalle por eso el cosmos nos ha pasado como imperceptible, la gran batalla a la que se refiere Su Santidad es a la batalla contra nosotros mismos.

-La guerra de guerras Saga, no sólo para los Santos sino para la mayoría de la gente es la que sucede aquí- Shion señaló con uno de sus largos y afilados dedos, la zona del pecho en donde estaba el corazón de Saga, -Ésa batalla la libras todos los días hijo mío, y lo seguirás haciendo hasta el día en que mueras… pues es la batalla contra tu egoísmo, contra tu orgullo, contra tus miedos, y nadie más que tú puede ganarla o perderla. Que ganes tus batallas interiores Saga, hará que venzas en las exteriores… ¿pues qué Santo no tiene miedo a la muerte? ¡Somos humanos, claro que tenemos miedo! Pero es ésa batalla interior ganada la que hace que no salgamos corriendo.

- El coraje, la fuerza, el valor, la entrega… todo eso… ¿son frutos de ésas "batallas" Su Santidad?- preguntó Saga comenzando a comprender.

-Así es, son la mayoría de las cosas que hacen a un Santo ser un Santo. Porque dime ¿Quién que no procurara triunfar contra su egoísmo pasaría la vida entera entrenando, para tarde o temprano dar la vida por los demás?

Los dos niños asintieron.

-Conforme se vayan dando cuenta de la importancia de ésas "batallas", irán prestando atención a los detalles… y entonces verán el cosmo, y podrán hacerlo suyo…- Shion miró al cielo, de pronto sonó la campana que anunciaba la comida. –Creo que eso es todo por hoy, cuando vuelva de la Colina Estrella tendremos una nueva lección… quiero que empiecen por esto: transformen todo lo que hagan, por insignificante que sea, en algo que puedan ofrecer a Atena y cuando hablen con ella frente a la Gran Estatua de Piedra, díganle lo mucho que pensaron en Ella durante la jornada y háblenle de ésas ofrendas… conforme más lo hagan, más irán descubriendo el cosmo a su alrededor.

Ambos asintieron, ni idea tenían de como eso ayudaría a que descubriesen el cosmos en la naturaleza, pero confiaban en el Patriarca.

Shion les encargó que antes de retirarse al comedor, dejaran a Vittoria quien se había quedado dormida espatarrada bajo un árbol, con su preciosa trenza arruinada debido a que ella misma se había quitado todas las flores; al cuidado de las ancianas. Los niños asintieron y el Patriarca se retiró para comer en su despacho, esa misma tarde se iría a la Colina Estrella y esperaba como el amante de la música a la orquesta, poder hablar y escuchar de nuevo a la Hija.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Volviendo al presente, Saga recordó aquello de las "batallas interiores" y decidió ponerle mejor cara a su castigo, si de todos modos lo tendría que cumplir… no dejaría que su Maestro pensara que era débil. Pero era algo realmente difícil, miles de quejas cruzaban la mente del niño cuando subió el último escalón de la Senda de las Rosas… si por lo menos Kanon pudiera ayudarle, pero su gemelo permanecía encerrado en un hosco silencio y si bien decía hola y buenos días, lo hacía con tal semblante arisco que Saga se apresuraba a salir de su cabaña… ¿Qué haría cuando tuviera que mudarse a Géminis? ¿Lo llevaría con él? Tenía que… la leyenda de Cástor y Pólux aún era una sombra sobre ellos.

De cualquier forma, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que debía reparar la Cámara antes del fin de aquella semana sino quería pasar las siguientes dos encerrado en la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a transformar esto en una ofrenda?- se dijo al observar descorazonado la pila de madera, los costales de cemento… por lo menos ya se había llevado todas las herramientas.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea… de hecho, no le había dado forma hasta que vió al Patriarca usar la psicoquinesia para limpiar el comedor después de la pelea de comida, y sonriendo más animadamente, salió del almacén mientras corría hacia las cabañas gritando:

-¡Mu! ¡Mu!

.

* * *

.

.

Shion dejó la túnica en la percha acostumbrada y la canasta con sus víveres sobre la Mesa de la Cámara Blanca mientras veía extrañado un largo y amarillento pergamino colocado sobre el escritorio, él nunca dejaba nada por ahí cuando abandonaba la Colina Estrella, aunque la última vez había sido un caos, estaba seguro de no haber sacado un solo pergamino del armario y éste en especial, debía ser uno que había pasado imperceptible hasta ahora…

Por cómo se veía, nunca había sido leído… la roja cera tenía impreso el escudo de armas de Capricornio y rezaba con negra tinta y estilizada caligrafía:

.

_VI_

_Anaël_

_._

_._

* * *

Hola!

Bien, esto marca oficialmente mi regreso a las andadas... muajajaja

espero que no haya pasado nada malo durante mi ausencia jejeje.

En fin, les agradezco infinitamente la larga espera y pido piedad para proximos capitulos, puesto que ahora tambien estoy trabajando los fines de semana y solo puedo escribir por la noche... :(

.

Gracias a **Jabed** y **belurossi** por el follow y favorite click, lamento agradecérselos después de tanto tiempo, y claro a **Princess Virgo** por el review tardío jejeje (no recuerdo si te escribí para agradecértelo, pero igualmente lo hago por aquí)

Gracias otra vez por esperar y espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo!


	56. La Primera Exclamación de Atena

**Capítulo 56**

"La Primera Exclamación de Atena"

.

.

.

El sol quemante de los últimos días de invierno abrasaba la piedra recia y fría de la Gran Escalinata, las columnas caídas a ambos lados de los peldaños ofrecían un bello contraste con los distintos paisajes de las Sendas, tan variados que aquel que caminaba entre ellos tenía la sensación de viajar por distintas regiones en lugar de zonas de una montaña.

Pero aquella tarde, tal vez lo más inusual era todo el cortejo de niños que bajaba lenta y ruidosamente por las Casas del Zodíaco, dirigidos por un chico de no más de la década cuyos cabellos violáceos bailoteaban al viento, le seguía un niño de pelo rubio y expresión tan serena que parecía caminar durmiendo, detrás venía un chiquillo de la misma edad en cuya despejada y blanca frente destacaban, como luces en la noche, dos lunares color magenta que delataban su tierra natal y su habilidad estrella, la cual se manifestaba en aquel momento por la cantidad de costales de cemento, pilas de madera, kilos de cal, ladrillos y azulejos que flotaban en el aire sobre aquella fila variopinta de chiquillos escandalosos, como vulgares rocas volando alrededor de radiantes estrellas.

Detrás del pequeño procedente de Lemuria, venían dos niños: uno que en lugar de bajar los escalones caminando rudimentariamente como sus compañeros, lo hacía saltando; y el otro que bajaba algunos peldaños y esperaba a su amigo, cuyas finas facciones podrían ser incluso confundidas con las de una niña.

Atrás del pequeño saltarín venía otra pareja de niños que no paraban de discutir, en realidad uno era el que discutía, porque el otro se dedicaba a concentrar su avispada e inteligente mirada al cielo, a los costales de material que flotaban sobre ellos o simplemente evitar contestar a su acompañante cuya alocada melena color azul medianoche le llegaba hasta los pequeños hombros.

Luego venían otros tres niños, uno era bastante corpulento para su edad y tenía una cómica sonrisa escondida en su afable mirada, poseedora de los únicos ojos oscuros en aquella compañía; tras él venía un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que el que dirigía la fila; sus ojos azules miraban enternecidos a otro niño que parecía ser su vivo retrato, de no ser por el color del cabello y una banda de seda roja que rodeaba su cabeza; mientras que otro chiquillo de cabellos color verde bosque presumía a una niña pelirroja sus músculos que apenas se notaban bajo la piel de sus pequeños brazos.

.

-Mira Vittorrria…

-Uno, Tos, Cuato…- Afrodita iba contando los escalones a saltitos

-Tres, enano, sigue el tres- le corregía Saga

-¡No só enano! Plonto cumplo tles anios.

-¿Eso qué? ¿Eres alto? No. ¿Eres grande? No. Lo que sí eres es un enano.

Afrodita le enseñó la diminuta lengua.

Tras ellos, Camus y Milo sostenían una verdadera discusión.

-¡Jéjame!- El pequeño Santo de Acuario medio trotaba, medio caminaba para esquivar el agarre de su amigo, cuyo alborozo siempre significaba trato brusco y algún que otro moretón.

-No te vayas Camu, mila al pajalito- Milo sabía muy bien cómo llamar la atención de su interlocutor

-¿Qué pajalito?- se interesó de inmediato el aludido

-Éte- Milo extendió su palma ante la brillante mirada de su compañero, pero no había nada. Indignado, Camus miró la cara de Milo quien le sonreía sin poder aguantar la risa.

-¡Caíte ota vez!

Sin embargo, la broma no tenía nada de divertida para la víctima, quien le pagó a Milo con un soberbio tortazo en la coronilla. El pobre chiquillo quedó sorprendido y aturdido por un momento antes de perseguir a Camus, quien se había echado a correr por las escaleras para escapar a la revancha de su amigo.

-¡Saga!- la voz de Aioros coreó por las columnas derrumbadas y las piedras echas pedazos por batallas pasadas a lo largo de la Senda de Virgo. El aludido le miró por arriba del hombro. -¿Piensas que lleguemos a Géminis antes de la cena?-

Saga resopló; desde que bajaran la Senda de las Rosas, Aioros no había parado de quejarse por la lentitud de su avance.

-No podemos ir más aprisa ¿o quieres que éstas pulgas se descalabren?- inquirió con un ademán que abarcaba toda la compañía.

-Quienes nos van a descalabrar van a ser los guardias de las Sendas como descubran que nos trajimos a la pandilla sin permiso.

-Disculpa, ¿_nos_?- Saga alzó una ceja incrédulo y Aioros se coloreó al recordar quien se había traído a los niños -¡Tú los trajiste! Yo dije que solo quería que viniera Mu

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaban en medio de su lección de lectura! O me traía a todos o me traía a todos… no había opción.

-Ahora resulta…¡Bah! De cualquier manera son demasiado pequeños para empezar a leer.

-Lo dice que aprendió a leer cuando tenia-

-¡Cállate!

-¡Burro! ¡Burro!

Saga torció el ceño con fastidio para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por el total analfabetismo con el que llegó al Santuario.

En realidad era algo normal, desde que falleció el hermano de su padre, Kanon y él se habían visto obligados a vivir en las calles y nunca hubo necesidad alguna de saber leer o escribir hasta que Saga fue llevado al Santuario y Kanon se le unió unos días después, pues le había seguido como una sombra desde que los soldados de la Orden habían hallado al Santo de la Tercer Casa.

-De todos modos- murmuró Saga para sus adentros,-Aquí nos enseñan varias cosas demasiado pronto… creo que es comprensible si quieren que nos presentemos a los Juegos de la Coraza cuanto antes. Pero estoy seguro de que la mayoría de niños saben como caminar y correr correctamente antes de saber leer o escribir- reflexionó mirando los torpes pasos de su hermanitos de armas, que si bien se las arreglaban lo suficiente como para bajar los irregulares escalones de piedra, no podían evitar que sus piecitos trastabillasen con cada paso. Incluso cuando Camus había corrido para alejarse de Milo, no lo hizo más allá del descanso de las escaleras; sin embargo era claro que el chiquillo empezaba una curiosa pasión por los enormes volúmenes de la biblioteca, así como que pronto se convertiría en un asiduo visitante del antiguo lugar, cuyo aroma a arcaico y a sabiduría parecían encender chispas en sus enormes ojos azules, que a pesar de estar en plena niñez, transmitían un aire de inteligencia particular, diferente de la límpida mirada del propio Shaka cuya mente despierta y expresión inalterable daba la impresión de gozar de tranquilidad perpetua, pues aunque era pequeño, el niño de rubios cabellos pasaba alegremente el tiempo si permanecía en silencio, sentado y concentrado… ¿en qué? Solo él lo sabía.

.

Cuando llegaron al Templo de los Gemelos, todos los niños estaban agotados, hasta la traviesa Vittoria se tendió en frío suelo de piedra para gozar de la temperatura, que aliviaba deliciosamente el calor del sol.

-¡Espera Mu! No los sueltes aquí… espera un poco más- Saga arrastraba de la mano a Mu, quien se moría de ganas por imitar a sus compañeros y simplemente botar todas las cosas que Saga le habia hecho traer desde la Villa, los otros Santos se quedaron acostados en la entrada trasera del templo.

Aún con Mu de la mano, Saga abrió la verja de la Cámara y apuró el paso, los cuartos vacíos habían cambiado radicalmente de aspecto después de que el pequeño Santo los limpiase a fondo. Al llegar a la sala, Saga permitió que Mu bajase todo lo que traía, cosa que el chiquillo procuró hacer suavemente a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba. Apenas se vio libre de aquella carga, el niñito de cabellos lilas se vino abajo, resoplando de puro cansancio.

-¡Listo!- Saga no cabía en sí de la felicidad, con esto termnaría, con seguridad, a tiempo para evita el castigo de Gesphare -¡Buen trabajo!- el chico se giró y agachándose, extendió la palma para chocar manos con Mu, quien se quedó mirando su mano con ojos soñolientos. Saga puso los ojos en blanco y tomando la manita de Mu, le mostró lo que debía hacer; lo que el niñito imitó bostezando.

-Ven aquí antes de que te duermas- el chico tomó a Mu de la muñeca y salió de la Cámara, cerrando la verja tras de sí, fue a reunirse con sus compañeros, tirados en el suelo como cuentas de un collar roto.

-¿Satisfecho?- Aioros se cruzó de brazos, estaba recargado contra una columna y la banda roja de su frente brillaba tenuemente por el reflejo del sol de la tarde.

-Sí- Saga sacó el pecho, henchido de orgullo, -No sé porque no se me había ocurrido antes.

-Perfecto, ahora regresemos.

-No, aún no.

-¿Ahora qué?- Aioros suspiró, sospechaba que Saga no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tenerlos a todos tan cerca de la base de la montaña… no sin antes hacer de las suyas. Y ahora, la sospecha se confirmaba, como el vigía que divisa nubes de borrasca y tormenta, Aioros miró a Saga con recelo.

-No puedo creer que otra vez quieras meterte en líos.

-No quiero meterme en líos.

-Claro que sí, eres como un perro que ladra buscando problemas.

Saga se sonrió mientras ayudaba a los agotados niños a incorporarse e ignorando la mirada de protesta de Shura y Ángelo que habían entendido perfectamente la conversación, le dijo a Aioros:

-Entonces ladro muchísimo… escoge otro animal Aioros, un perro es muy humillante

-¿Un cerdo? ¿Un gorila? ¿Un- Aioros no sabía con qué más insultar a su amigo para que desistiera y del disgusto, se ahogaba con las palabras.

-¿Un pez?- sugirió Milo que junto con Aioria, trotaba en zigzag alrededor de sus amigos, con los brazos extendidos simulando una de las avionetas que había visto en los libros.

-Quisiera que TÚ fueras un pez Milo- replicó Saga recordando el total silencio que rodeaba al pequeño animal acuático. –Bueno enanos- Aioros le dirigió una mirada envenenada, -Y Aioros- añadió tratando de quitarle el apelativo de baja estatura.-Vamos a dar un paseíto a Rodorio

.

.

.

* * *

En la Camara Blanca de la Colina Estrella, Shion tomó con cuidado el pergamino entre sus afilados dedos.

Anaël había sido una Patriarca de la que no se sabía mucho, tal vez porque una vez volvió a formar reclutas para la Orden de Guerreros y Amazonas, pasaba largos retiros en la Colina Estrella; su nombre apenas aparecía en la crónicas de la biblioteca de la Villa y si bien se recordaba su asombroso poder e innegable belleza oculta tras la máscara, poco se sabía de los años que habían transcurrido entre su nombramiento como Patriarca y la fecha de su muerte.

El papa volvió a colocar el amarillento pergamino en la mesa y se colocó la túnica que normalmente usaba en sus retiros. Se lavó la cara y salió de la Cámara Blanca… necesitaba pensar. Los vientos del norte azotaban su rostro, haciendo volar sus cabellos y los vuelos de la túnica, dándole un aire casi divino.

-Atena… vine aquí para culminar la tarea ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿qué está haciendo el pergamino de Anaël en la Cámara? Ayúdame querida diosa… porque solo… no puedo.

El Patriarca se quedó mirando el cielo largo rato, recordando que tal vez para Atena, mil años son como un día que ya pasó, como una breve noche.

.

La vida humana era tan breve como un sueño; semejante a la hierba, que despunta y florece en la mañana y por la tarde, se marchita y se seca. Y sin embargo, el ser humano se creía tan fuerte como cien gigantes, dándose el lujo de juzgar con criterios torcidos… Desde los días de la Primera Generación, Atena les había enseñado lo que era la vida y al comienzo, habían sido sensatos… pero ahora….a veces Shion se preguntaba hasta cuándo Atena tendría compasión de los humanos.

-¿Hasta cuándo, Oh mi Diosa? ¿Hasta cuándo?- preguntó al sol de la tarde.

.

Después de darse un baño para purificarse y hacer sus rezos en la Capilla de Niké, frente a la belleza cálida de la blanca estatua de la diosa de la Victoria. Shion entró al anochecer en la Torre de las Estrellas, admirando como siempre el trono de oro blanco y joyas preciosas, los hermosos juegos de luz de la luna que asomaba por detrás delas nubes oscurecidas por la noche, en las estatuillas del Zodíaco. Subió con elegancia la tarima del trono y se sentó con parsimonia, observando el vitral de la bóveda de la Torre.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, recitando uno de los tantos cánticos de alabanza que había memorizado de los pergaminos, escrito por el Patriarca anterior, Sage.

_._

_No me mueve, mi Diosa, para quererte_

_El lugar en los Elíseos que me tienes prometido,_

_Ni me mueve el reino de Hades tan temido_

_Para dejar por eso de ofenderte._

_._

_Tú me mueves, Amada mía, muéveme el verte_

_Enfrentando conmigo, a los mismos cielos inertes_

_Muéveme el ver tu cuerpo tan herido_

_Muéveme tus afrentas y tu muerte._

_._

_Muéveme, en fin, tu Amor, de tal manera,_

_Que aunque no hubiera Olimpo yo te amara,_

_Y aunque no hubiera Infiernos te temiera._

_._

_No me tienes que dar porque te quiera;_

_Porque aunque lo que espero no esperara_

_Lo mismo que te quiero te quisiera_

_._

-Eso es hermoso, Shion- la voz que el papa esperaba oír desde que llegó a la Colina flotó hasta él. Abrió los ojos… la etérea y vaporosa figura de Niké se recortaba contra la luz de la luna jugando sobre su nívea piel.

El Patriarca miró a la Hija. La Hija miró al Patriarca… en un diálogo silencioso y afable, sentían demasiadas cosas para hablarlas, pero sus miradas lo transmitían. Los tranquillos ojos color magenta de Shion decían mil cosas, y la mirada clara y fresca de los ojos color púrpura de Niké le llenaban de paz y de una lejana melancolía, apartada hacía mucho por el mismo amor de la Madre.

¿Estaba bien sentir aquella adoración? Shion no lo sabía, pero en aquel momento no le importaba, la lánguida mirada de Niké era suficiente para perderlo.

-Saludos, Señora.

-_Saludos Patriarca-_ respondió ella hablando directamente a su mente, entendiéndose sin palabras, comunicándose a la clásica usanza de los Santos: el cosmo.

-_Bienvenido a la Colina Estrella._

Niké avanzó grácilmente hacia el trono y extendió la mano, tenía aferrado el pergamino de Anaël entre sus blancos dedos.

-_Veo que no lo has leído._

_-Lo siento Señora, no sabía que ése era tu deseo._

Ella le miró con amable dulzura. Su pelo negro brillando azulinamente con el reflejo del vitral de la torre. El halo blanco de su cosmo envolvió a Shion, semejante a albas llamas que devorasen leña.

_-No hace falta. Te mostraré lo que dice_

La confundida mirada de Shion le hizo añadir.

_-...De mis propias memorias._

Al tiempo que Niké decía aquello, el lujoso interior de la Torre se esfumó, o más bien ellos se esfumaron de la Torre… Shion no estaba seguri, pero ciertamente ya no estaban en la Colina Estrella. Se incorporó de su ahora, asiento invisible, y miró a su alrededor. Junto a él, de pie, estaba la Dama de cabellos negros y piel de plata, como si ese hubiera sido su lugar desde siempre

.

.

Se encontraban en el tabernáculo de Atena de la Villa Patriarcal, el Corno de Marfil descansaba sobre su soporte y el astro lunar estaba en su cenit, hermosamente pálido pero…

Era una noche sin estrellas.

Shion miró a la Hija con expresión perpleja.

-_¿Qué hacemos aquí Señora?_

La Dama giró la vista y le dijo:

-_Mira Patriarca, mira cuidadosamente la estatua de la Madre._

Shion obedeció, la efigie de Atena del tabernáculo era de tamaño normal, no tan colosal como la Gran Estatua de Piedra, pero seguía mostrando esa hermosa expresión lejana y solitaria, como si todo a su alrededor estuviese congelado y Ella era lo único que vivía.

El papa la estudió; su casco, su pelo, el peto de su antigua armadura griega, su túnica, en su mano izquierda tenía firmemente engarzado el legendario escudo y en la derecha…¡el báculo!

Shion miró incrédulo al báculo de Atena, el áureo color del metal que él recordaba, con la abstracta figura de la Diosa de la Victoria que también era su estandarte, se había opacado hasta parecer un vulgar trozo de hierro, tan gris como las nubes cargadas de agua en los días de verano.

-_¡Señora! El báculo está…_

_-El báculo está muerto- _fue la simple respuesta –_Estamos en los años 700 de ésta era Shion, el báculo de Niké ha muerto y la que fue mi encarnación vivía en el Santuario con la Orden de Oro… y tenían a Anaël como Patriarca._

_-Señora, yo-_

_-El báculo de Niké muere cada dos generaciones de Santos, en otras palabras… casi cada quinientos años. Y pronto…- _Niké miró el cielo vacío de estrellas _–El báculo de tu época estará tan muerto como éste._

Shion la miró con los ojos abiertos en expresión perturbada y los finos labios entreabiertos.

-_No entiendo Señora ¿cómo puede morir el báculo de Niké, de Atena? _

_-No lo entiendes porque nunca lo has visto, querido Shion. Pero creéme que lo verás… dime ¿no te has percatado cómo su brillo dorado se extingue al paso de los años?_

El Patriarca asintió débilmente, pues aquel era un hecho que se había esforzado por ignorar… pues carecía de respuesta y remedio.

_-Dime Shion ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo es que la armadura de la Madre volvió del Camino de los Dioses cuando su encarnación ya había perecido? ¿Nunca te has cuestionado por qué la barrera protectora del Santuario nunca desaparece por completo aunque la encarnación de la Madre aún no viva en él?_

El papa asintió, pero eran preguntas que simplemente no tenía una respuesta clara, sólo suposiciones difusas y nebulosas.

-_Es por el báculo ¿verdad Señora? ¿Era tu presencia en él?_

Ella asintió melancólicamente.

-_Soy la diosa de la Victoria, pero la encarnación de la Madre no necesita de mi encarnación… pues te tiene a ti y a las Órdenes de Santos. Lo que necesita de mi es mi fuerza, contenida en el báculo, drenada por completo cada 486 años._

_-Pero ¿por qué?_

_-Shion, Shion- _dijo ella en tono lastimero, parecía estar a punto de llorar -_No me tortures con preguntas que responderé cuando la hora de escucharlas para ti sea propicia. Concéntrate en la memoria que te muestro._

Muy a su pesar, Shion trató de hacerlo, pero…

_-Lo único que te puedo decir ahora- _accedió Niké débilmente, -_Es que se relaciona con el "Llanto de la Madre"... ¿sabes la historia?_

_-Sí- _Shion sintió una sensación fría recorrer su espalda. Pues en los canticos de los pergaminos, el "Llanto de la Madre" tambien era conocido como **La Primera Exclamación de Atena.**

* * *

.

.

Perdon por la tardanza (voy a estar diciendo esto muy seguido jejeje), pero aqui esta el nuevo cap.

Gracias a **Jabed, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Jundyu, PrincessVirgo** y **Suno-Andrew** por los reviews y lectores anónimos!


End file.
